Animago Mortis
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. Bichento, o gato de Hermione, foi um Animago Sonserino que teve a ingenuidade de tentar destruir Voldemort e pagou caro por sua ousadia: trancafiado por uma maldição, só se liberta vinte anos depois numa situação extrema envolvendo Hermione.
1. Perturbação

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

==================================================================================

Resumo: Hermione está no 7º ano e acumula a carga pesada de várias responsabilidades, como sendo Monitora-Chefe, as melhores notas para o NIEM, qual carreira seguir... sua vida pessoal e social está aos farrapos, seus amigos não são mais como antes, seus colegas a perturbam a todo instante e o único que há para consolá-la nos seus momentos de crise é o seu gato, Crookshanks, que mostrou ser um grande amigo e muito além do que aparenta. Para quem gosta de mangá, a história segue mais ou menos essa linha...  
==================================================================================  
  


==================================================================================  
Capítulo I - Perturbação  
==================================================================================  
  
  
_O que esse gato tá fazendo? - Perguntara Rony, ao entrar junto com Harry ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e encontrar Hermione sentada numa confortável poltrona em veludo escarlate, frente a lareira. Hermione estava sobre uma das pernas, que servia de apoio para um grosso livro encadernado em couro envelhecido e Crookshanks, que estava confortavelmente entre o livro e o corpo de sua dona.  
  
  
_O que você tá falando, Rony? - Harry, que vinha logo atrás, não havia entendido a pergunta, embora tivesse a escutado muito bem.  
  
  
_Tô falando do Crookshanks. O que ele acha que tá fazendo?  
  
  
_Rony... se você não tem nada de importante para dizer, poderia fazer a gentileza de não interromper a nossa leitura com indagações tolas? - Pedia com aborrecimento Hermione, que permanecia voltada para o livro. Crookshanks lançava um olhar fuzilante para o garoto ruivo, que estava com lama desde os cabelos até os sapatos, devido a um jogo de quadribol debaixo de chuva.  
  
  
_Peraí, eu ouvi direito? - Harry chegava mais próximo da garota, com um riso debochado e incrédulo, a irritando ainda mais, que se limitou a levar a mão entre os olhos e fechá-los, dando um suspiro de impaciência. _Você disse 'nossa leitura'? Você tá dizendo que o Crookshanks também está lendo contigo?! Hahaha! Você tá ficando doida, Mione? - Desta vez, o olhar fuzilante de Crookshanks era todo dedicado ao Harry. Se o olhar de um gato pudesse matar, Harry estaria estatelado no chão, neste momento!  
  
  
_É isso que estou perguntando! Crookshanks está lendo contigo, Mione? Não é a primeira vez que vejo isso, mas...  
  
  
_Calma aí, Rony! Você também?! Tá ficando doido também é? Tá certo que Crookshanks é um gato bruxo, mas daí ele ter capacidade para ler... Hahaha! Você e Hermione devem tá mal mesmo, heim! Um par perfeito! Vocês deveriam dar o braço a torcer e namorar de vez! - Troçava Harry, maliciosamente. Assim como Rony estava enlameado da cabeça aos pés, respingando lama e água por todos os lados.  
  
  
_Argh! Já chega! Calem a boca! - Gritava Hermione, totalmente irritada. Todos os outros alunos que estavam no salão mantiveram suas atenções voltadas ao trio. Crookshanks pulava irritado e rosnando do colo da dona, enquanto esta fechava brutalmente o livro e colocava-se de pé num salto.  
  
  
_Calma aí, Mione! Eu só estava brincando! Não precisa ficar brav...  
  
  
_Cala a boca Harry! Você e Rony já me encheram o suficiente por essa noite! - Hermione interrompeu bruscamente Harry, já desaparecendo para a direção do dormitório feminino, seguida pelo gato, que ainda mandava um olhar letal para os dois garotos prostrados com caras surpresas, perto da poltrona onde antes estava.  
  
  
Harry e Rony se entreolharam, incrédulos com a reação violenta de Hermione.  
  
  
_Devia ter pegado leve, Harry! Sabe que Mione só tem andado estressadinha!  
  
  
_Estressadinha ela sempre foi, mas ela tá muito pior desde o nosso quinto ano, depois que virou monitora! Agora, como chefe dos monitores... ela tá é fresca demais!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
O dormitório composto por cinco camas com dosséis em veludo escarlate estava completamente vazio. Hermione entrava enraivecidamente, seguida por Crookshanks, batendo a porta logo atrás. Sua cama era a última do dormitório e ia jogando em cima o grosso livro e a sua capa negra. Com dois chutes, arranca seus sapatos e busca algo dentro de seu baú, que fica aos pés de sua cama. Crookshanks pula na cama e fica observando a garota em movimentos bruscos e resmungando palavras inaudíveis. Hermione pega uma felpuda e longa toalha branca com delicados bordados de flores em tons pasteis de dentro do baú, desaparecendo logo em seguida através de uma porta do lado oposto das camas.  
  
  
No banheiro Hermione termina de arrancar o resto do seu uniforme, amontoando-o numa cesta ao canto. O local era delicadamente decorado, em mármore rosado. De um lado, ficava cinco divisórias para os sanitários, do lado oposto outras cinco divisórias para os chuveiros. Ao fundo, uma longa pia também em mármore, com espelho de mesma extensão, ambos preenchiam toda a parede. O espelho era adornado com desenhos lapidados nas bordas, com cisnes que nadavam de um lado para o outro do espelho, como se este fosse um límpido lago.  
  
  
Hermione pegava de um dos pequenos armários que ficavam abaixo da pia, um frasco de shampoo e uma saboneteira. Os produtos eram feitos por ela própria, para assim ter seu próprio perfume que seria a sua marca característica: suzuran, lírios japoneses que floresciam as margens de riachos.  
  
  
Abria a porta de vidro do box de seu uso costumeiro. O vidro fosco trazia desenhos lapidados iguais ao do espelho, mas estes eram inanimados. Hermione girou a torneira e do chuveiro saía um forte jato d'água quente, que logo preenchia todo o box com o vapor. Enfiou-se de cabeça embaixo do jato, tentando relaxar. Manteve-se assim, como se estivesse purificando-se, por vários minutos.  
  
  
  
Crookshanks esperava pela dona pacientemente deitado na cama, quando Hermione apareceu envolta da toalha branca, com seus longos cachos pingando por sobre os ombros, depois de quase trinta minutos.  
  
_Droga! Esqueci-me de levar minhas roupas pro banheiro! Ainda bem que não há ninguém no quarto. Vou me trocar aqui mesmo!  
  
  
O gato que havia se levantado para receber a dona, dá meia volta em si mesmo e deita-se enrolado, voltando suas costas para Hermione. Apesar de fechar fortemente seus olhinhos amarelos, suas orelhas mantêm-se ativas ao menor ruído, atentas a tudo. Hermione vestia-se com uma longa camisola branca, de tecido macio e leve. Havia belos detalhes em bordado e renda inglesa no bojo e nas alças largas. Jogou-se sentada na cama, terminando de enxugar os cabelos. Crookshanks levantava a cabeça para observar melhor sua dona. Mantinha um olhar doce diretamente para o rosto de Hermione, que permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto acariciava os cabelos com a toalha.   
  
  
_Impervius! - Hermione lançava um feitiço sobre a sua toalha de banho, deixando-a totalmente seca, como se não tivesse acabado de ser usada. Dobra-a com esmero e a guarda de volta em seu baú. Volta para a cama, puxando as cobertas, enfiando-se embaixo e se aconchegando ao grosso travesseiro. Crookshanks se movimenta e pára frente ao rosto de Hermione, fitando-a. A garota acaricia a carinha e orelhas do gato, que se entrega totalmente aos carinhos de sua dona, fechando os olhinhos e ronronando alto.  
  
  
_O que está acontecendo comigo? Só faz uma semana que as aulas começaram e já é a terceira vez que me aborreço com Rony e Harry? - Hermione perguntava para si mesma, num murmúrio e com os olhos se enchendo em lágrimas. O gato parou de ronronar e apenas prestava atenção à voz de sua dona.  
  
  
Hermione recolhe suas mãos para baixo do travesseiro enquanto encolhe-se embaixo da coberta.  
  
_Será que é mesmo frescura como eles dizem? Eu sempre tolerei bem as brincadeiras e implicâncias de todos, mas ultimamente... - uma lágrima corre pela face da menina, enquanto aperta os olhos para impedir que outras desçam. _...todos sempre estão juntos, conversando, se divertindo, rindo, enquanto estou sempre sozinha... e quando alguém se aproxima é para implicar com algo a meu respeito!  
  
  
Tentava conter em vão as lágrimas, que agora caíam em abundância, deslizando para o pescoço e molhando o travesseiro. Abre os olhos com raiva, enrugando a testa.  
  
_Será que sou mesmo tão intragável? Uma sabe-tudo irritante que todos preferem manter distância? Deve ser, não é mesmo? Sou mesmo uma insuportável, arrogante que se esconde atrás de livros covard...  
  
  
O murmúrio de Hermione foi interrompido por Crookshanks, que levava uma das patinhas à boca da menina, como se não quisesse que ela continuasse a falar aquelas coisas horríveis de si mesma. Aproximou-se de seu rosto e começou a lamber as lágrimas que escorriam pela face de Hermione, que sorriu tristemente. A língua áspera do gato fazia-lhe cócegas na bochecha, que a fez soltar uma risadinha leve, fazendo o gato de afastar.  
  
  
Colocando a mão sobre a cabeça do gato, dando leves tapinhas, sorriu em meio às lágrimas, mas um sorriso sincero e aliviado.  
_Obrigada, Shanks! Por sempre estar do meu lado, por sempre me ouvir, por aturar minhas ladainhas... será que se você fosse um ser humano seria meu amigo da mesma forma...?  
  
  
Crookshanks, como resposta, aconchegou-se entre o colo e pescoço da menina, enrolando-se em si mesmo. Hermione passava o braço em torno dele como se fosse para aconchegar um bebê, cobrindo-o com as cobertas.  
  
_Boa noite, Crookshanks.  
  
===================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo I - continua...  
By Snake Eyes - 2004  
===================================================================================  
  
N/A: "Animago Mortis" é uma alusão ao nome da banda brasileira de metal melódico, Imago Mortis. Apesar da semelhança do nome, "Imago" nada tem a ver com magia. Em bom português, 'imago mortis' significa 'imagem da morte'.  
  
Para quem anda mais distraído do que eu por aí, Crookshanks é o nome original do gato de Hermione, Bichento. Até comecei a escrever esta fic com o nome brasileiro, mas optei por usar o nome original, no final das contas. Soa estranho, mas o nome 'Bichento' é péssimo de ruim! Muito mesmo! Esse nome me dá mal estar, pois parece que o gato tem bicheira. Mas para frente, vou dar uma reduzida carinhosa ao nome Crookshanks, 'inventar' um nick... Tudo bem, tenho certeza que muitos não concordarão com o nome original, mas o personagem é de estrema importância na minha fic, é o protagonista, e ele não pode ficar sendo chamado de 'Bichento'... bicheira, bichado, argh!  



	2. Finite Incantatem Animago

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

Capítulo II - Finite Incantatem Animago  
  
Hermione estava sentada em frente à penteadeira do dormitório, arrumando-se e prendendo alguns cachos que caiam sobre seu rosto com delicadas e quase imperceptíveis presilhas, deixando a mostra seu rosto de uma beleza simples, mas autêntica. Com o dedo indicador, passava duas gotinhas de seu perfume, uma gotinha atrás de cada orelha... suzuran, a fragrância que escolheu para si, desde que visitou o Japão na últimas férias com seus pais. Ficou encantada com aquelas delicadas florzinhas em forma de sino, que pendiam-se em caules ainda mais delicados. Gostava da lembrança que aquele aroma lhe trazia, lembrando-se da melhor parte da viagem, quando foi visitar o parque de Fujiyama, um lugar incrível e de beleza exótica. À noite, próximo ao riacho em que viu pela primeira vez as suzurans, brincavam vaga-lumes, refletindo sua luz nas águas velozes do córrego, enquanto a brisa fresca varria a vegetação num silêncio muito confortante... podia jurar que as pequeninas flores em forma de sino soavam como guizos com o balançar do vento e quando Crookshanks lhe havia trazido um pequeno ramalhete como presente.  
  
Sentiu algo fofo roçar suas pernas, o que a fez despertar de suas agradáveis lembranças. Olhando para baixo, sorriu ao ver que tratava-se de Crookshanks. Fechou o frasco de perfume, pegou o gato no colo e levantou-se da penteadeira.  
  
O que tem dado em você, heim Shanks? Nestes últimos tempos você tem passado a noite toda dormindo... não sai mais pra passear...  
  
O gato olhava Hermione diretamente nos olhos e, como resposta, jogou-se contra o colo da dona, fechando os olhinhos amarelos e ronronando alto. Hermione riu, e como retribuição pelo afago, coçava atrás das orelhas do bichano.  
  
Ainda é cedo para o café da manhã, então temos quase duas horas até o desjejum para estudarmos na biblioteca.  
  
Eram apenas 6:37 h da manhã. A imensa biblioteca de Hogwarts estava completamente deserta, como era de se esperar. Nem mesmo Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, estava ali a esta hora. Hermione esperou que Crookshanks entrasse para fechar a pesada porta de carvalho. O gato dirigia-se até as prateleiras, quando parou e esperou pela decisão da dona, de qual matéria estudariam hoje.  
  
Rony e Harry podem dizer o que quiserem, mas eu tenho certeza de que você realmente entende a literatura... e o que gostaria de ler hoje, Sr Crookshanks?  
  
Hermione sorria em direção do gato, dirigindo-lhe a pergunta. Ela própria se questionava se estava em sã consciência, por achar que o gato era capaz de entender tudo o que dizia e, principalmente, era capaz de ler! Embora já tivesse pesquisado a exaustão sobre gatos – e outros animais mágicos de aparência comum – e arrancado todo o conhecimento de Hagrid a esse respeito, ela jamais encontrou qualquer linha que mencionasse que tais animais bruxos tinham capacidades humanas de ler, por exemplo. Tudo que encontrou a respeito de gatos bruxos era que tais criaturas eram excelentes para detectar pessoas suspeitas e focos de magia, mesmo que totalmente imperceptíveis para o mais experiente bruxo, além da grande orientação de espaço, jamais se perdendo e, até, ajudando outros animais ou pessoas a encontrarem o caminho certo, caso estas se perdessem. A capacidade de detectar pessoas suspeitas e focos de magia, mesmo que latentes, foram muito bem comprovadas quando Crookshanks tentou capturar o rato de Rony, Perebas, a todo o custo, em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. O gato havia detectado que o rato era, na verdade, um animago... o animago Peter Pettigrew, o traidor dos Potter.  
  
Crookshanks, como havia feito algumas vezes desde o fim do outro ano letivo, correu em direção a uma grande porta no final do salão, meio que escondida entre as grandes prateleiras de livros. Hermione limitou-se a pôr as mãos sobre os quadris, um tanto impaciente. Sua voz, mesmo baixa, ecoou pelo salão vazio de outros seres viventes além dela e do gato.  
  
De novo, Crookshanks? O que tanto você quer aí? Já falei várias vezes que a área reservada da biblioteca é estritamente restrita aos alunos, salvo raras exceções! E está enfeitiçada, não há como entrarmos aí sem ajuda de Madame Pince.  
  
O gato olhava triste para sua dona e, de cabeça baixa, retornava para perto da menina, que o pegava no colo e andava entre as prateleiras, procurando livros específicos, enquanto conversava com o gato.  
  
Lá estão livros raríssimos, alguns muito antigos, desde a fundação de Hogwarts. Há também livros poderosos de magia negra... eu realmente gostaria de poder entrar lá e ver todo esse tesouro... espero algum dia ainda poder ter esse privilégio...  
  
Hermione postava-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar um livro sobre poções que julgava ainda não ter visto, decepcionando ao ler o título da capa. Ela já havia estudado tal livro, até mais de uma vez. Deu um longo suspiro de tédio, olhando para o resto do corredor de prateleiras, procurando algo novo. Certamente, ela já havia lido toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts. Estava decidida a pedir autorização ao diretor Alvo Dumbledore para ter acesso à seção reservada. Ela que já provara inúmeras vezes ser uma pessoa totalmente responsável a ponto mesmo de receber autorização para usar um vira-tempo, era quase certo de que teria o livre acesso à parte restrita da biblioteca pelo diretor.  
  
Crookshanks pulara de seu colo e ia correndo até o final do corredor, sumindo atrás das prateleiras. Hermione o seguiu curiosa, queria ver o que ele queria dessa vez. Dobrou a prateleira e ficou observando o gato de longe. Este andava olhando para o alto da prateleira a sua esquerda, como se procurasse algo. Parecendo ter achado o que procurava, começou a escalar os andares de livros, o que fez Hermione correr em direção ao gato, temendo que ele fizesse uma grande besteira que estragasse os livros.  
  
Crookshanks! Desça já daí! Você vai acabar destruindo esses livros e Madame Pince nos crucificará por uma semana!  
  
O gato não deu ouvidos a dona, derrubando um livro com a patinha, jogando-se ao chão logo em seguida. Em desespero, Hermione apontou sua varinha fazendo o livro flutuar até suas mãos. Virando a capa para cima, para ler o título.  
  
"Animago Mortis"...  
  
O gato olhava curioso para Hermione, como se esperasse alguma resposta ou comentário, até que esta voltou seu olhar para o bichano.  
Isso aqui não é um livro didático, é um romance bruxo. E, além disso, eu já o li e, pelo que lembro, você também, Crookshanks...  
  
Crookshanks num meio salto postou-se nas pernas da menina, roçando sua cabeça contra. Hermione entendeu aquilo como um pedido, e riu.  
Ah! Então você gosta de contos de fadas, gatinho esperto? Tudo bem, você venceu! Também acho que é uma boa para passar o tempo até o café da manhã. Além do mais, já perdemos 15 minutos do nosso precioso tempo.  
  
Durante o café da manhã, Hermione sentiu que o murmurinho na mesa da Grifinória, especificamente entre os alunos de sua turma do 7º ano, estavam falando de si. Adivinhando o que talvez seria e dando de ombros – afinal, ela tinha que aprender a não se importar mais com essas atitudes de seus colegas – não se deu nem ao trabalho e nem a curiosidade de perguntar do que falavam, apenas continuava a comer tranqüilamente seu desjejum enquanto tentava absorver mais um pouco da matéria que seria ensinada daqui a pouco na aula de Transfiguração. Se nesses últimos tempos Hogwarts estava tornando-se insuportável para si devido as atitudes e conversinhas tolas de seus colegas, ao menos deveria tirar o melhor proveito, pois sabia que o conhecimento ali adquirido a acompanharia para o resto da vida e isso ninguém tiraria dela. Já as supostas amizades que tinha, principalmente com Harry e Rony, lhe traziam muitas dúvidas se conseguiriam sobreviver pós-Hogwarts, apesar de todos os pesares.  
  
Durante a aula de transfiguração, sentiu coisas estranhas novamente. Sentia que havia olhares de seus colegas para si. Também sentia que a Professora McGonagall lhe dirigia uma atenção diferente. Viria, a saber, o porque logo após a aula, quando a professora, ao dispensar todos os alunos, pedira a ela para que ficasse, pois precisavam conversar.  
  
Sabendo que a professora McGonagall não era imprevisível, ela manteve-se tranqüila. Decerto, a professora iria querer falar sobre o seu cargo de Chefe dos Monitores ou sobre as provas para NIEM que teria que fazer este ano. Pacientemente, Hermione esperou em frente à mesa da professora, aguardando a saída do último aluno, para que McGonagall lhe dirigisse a atenção.  
  
Sente-se, querida. Não é preciso permanecer em pé.  
  
Hermione obedeceu um tanto intrigada, pois não era isso que esperava ouvir. Geralmente, as conversas que tinha com a professora não duravam mais de 2 ou 3 minutos, pois eram sempre em relação a escola, apenas para noticiar alguns fatos que, na sua grande maioria, não havia quase nada fora do habitual.  
  
Hermione, a conversa que gostaria de ter com você não é de professora para aluna, mas de amigas... – McGonagall mantinha um olhar preocupado para Hermione e esta, por sua vez, estremeceu levemente ao ouvir aquilo. Não que seria ruim ter uma conversa amigável com a professora, longe disso, mas que aquilo era mesmo muito estranho, isso era. Inúmeras vezes passou horas conversando com a professora sobre diversos outros assuntos além dos relacionados à escola, mas nunca desta forma, em que a professora precisava segurá-la mais tempo na sala de aula... deveria ser algo muito sério. Hermione prendeu a respiração e dirigia toda a atenção à senhora que estava sentada a sua frente.  
  
Bem, vamos direto ao assunto, pois não quero atrazá-la para sua próxima aula. Não se preocupe que não a deterei por mais que 10 minutos.  
  
Tudo bem professora... a próxima aula é do Prof Flitwick e ele é bastante compreensível com os alunos. Mas... aconteceu algo de grave, professora? É alguma coisa que fiz de errado, alguma ordem equivocada aos outros monitores ou...?  
  
Não, não, querida. O seu comportamento é exemplar até mesmo como Chefe dos Monitores. Não há absolutamente nada errado ou atípico sobre o que reclamar de você, seja como monitora, seja como aluna...  
  
Então? – Hermione ficava mais apreensiva, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa da professora e apertando-as fortemente, sentia que elas estavam umedecendo. Detestava esse tipo de situação em que não previa o que estava para acontecer ou para ser dito.  
  
É algo pessoal, é sobre você, como pessoa. Seus colegas, Hermione, me procuraram e eles estão muito preocupados contigo, principalmente Weasley e Potter. As senhoritas Brown e Patil me procuraram também e... elas também estão muito preocupadas com você, querida...  
  
Hermione suspirou fundo, revirando os olhos de descontentamento. Então era isso?  
  
Afff! Então era por isso aquele burburinho durante o café da manhã? – Falou em tom baixo, mais para si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para a professora ouvir.  
  
Que burburinho? – Minerva olhava desconfiada, talvez não fosse apenas uma fofoquinha de alunos ociosos.  
  
Er, bem... eu senti que cochichavam algo ao meu respeito hoje pela manhã, no desjejum e... também senti alguns olhares inquisitores em minha direção durante a aula da Senhora. Mas... não faço a mínima idéia do que possa se tratar. Não me lembro de ter destratado injustamente ninguém e também não sou de me envolver em intrigazinhas. Aqui dentro de Hogwarts, minha vida é a escola... não me arriscaria com bobagens, seja lá o que fosse.  
  
Eu sei disso, perfeitamente. Reitero o que disse: você é uma aluna exemplar. Mas o que estou falando é sobre você como pessoa, como uma moça, para assim dizer... seus amigos estão preocupados exatamente com essa sua atitude um tanto retraída, de nunca participar da interação com os outros alunos fora do ambiente escolar. Eles estão preocupados com a sua preferência de estar todo o tempo em companhia de livros e... suas colegas com quem divide o dormitório, me disseram que você passa horas conversando sozinha, antes de dormir...  
  
Minerva envolveu firmemente as mãos da menina com as suas, como se quisesse lhe passar uma confiança ainda maior, para que a menina sentisse segura em falar se algo de errado a estava acometendo. Hermione, por sua vez, estava estupefata, com olhos arregalados para a professora... o que ela iria dizer? Que seus colegas estavam tempo demais a toa para ficarem se metendo em sua vida particular?!  
  
Eu realmente não sei o que lhe dizer sobre isso, professora... De fato, prefiro muito mais a companhia de livros a desperdiçar meu precioso tempo com brincadeirinhas tolas e conversas sem propósitos... não acho que isso me trará algum benefício, muito pelo contrário. E quanto à Lilá e Parvati... elas passam horas em conversas antes de dormir, às vezes em voz alta e soltando risadinhas, nem sequer se importam se incomodam ou não as outras colegas... não sabia que meus monólogos com Crookshanks estavam as incomodando! – Hermione terminou a frase com uma expressão brava, desviando o olhar raivoso para um ponto qualquer da sala. A professora apertou ainda mais as suas mãos.  
  
Hermione, querida... gostaria muito de continuarmos essa nossa conversa. Por favor, venha até minha sala particular à noite, após o jantar e antes da sua ronda. Agora é melhor que vá para a aula de Feitiços, não podemos deixar o Prof Flitwick triste com sua ausência. E, por favor, não fique chateada com seus colegas... eles apenas querem o melhor para vocês. Eles realmente gostam de você e estão muito preocupados.  
  
Hermione já estava próxima à porta, quando respondeu à professora de forma tediosa.  
Ah, ta... sei... estarei na sua sala às 8:30h professora.  
  
Hermione por mais furiosa que estava, tentou ser o mais gentil possível ao falar com o Prof Flitwick, quando entrou em sala, já atrasada. A aula era dividida com o 7º ano da Lufa-Lufa e todos os alunos desviaram seus olhares para ela.  
  
Desculpe-me, Professor. A Profª McGonagall precisava me falar com certa urgência e...  
  
Está tudo muito bem, Srta Granger. Não se incomode com alguns poucos minutos de atrazo. Acomode-se em seu lugar para que possamos ver hoje uma série de vários feitiços avançados de ilusão.  
  
Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e rumava para uma das cadeiras vagas no final da sala. Focalizou pelo caminho Harry e Rony, que estavam apreensivos, encolhendo-se em seguida com o olhar fuzilante de Hermione. Parvati e Lilá abafavam risadinhas enquanto olhavam de esgueira para Hermione que, em troca, mandou-lhe o mais mordaz de seus olhares que pareceu ter queimado as duas amiguinhas, que se calaram de imediato, afundando na cadeira.  
  
""cio em excesso... terei que tomar uma providência sobre meu caros amigos tão preocupados com meu bem estar!"  
  
Após terminar seu jantar, Hermione levanta-se da mesa, sem olhar para ninguém – ainda estava aborrecida pela intromissão de seus colegas em sua vida, como se sua opção de ocupar um tempo ocioso com algo importante como livros fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.  
  
Onde você vai, Mione? Nem sequer tocou na sua sobremesa... você está bem? – Harry lhe falava, entre uma colherada e outra de seu pavê de chocolate. Hermione apenas o olhou de lado, observando em seguida que seus outros colegas "muito preocupados" com seu bem-estar estavam muito interessados nela naquele momento. A frieza que vinha de si parece que congelou toda a mesa da Grifinória e alguns alunos, principalmente os do 7º ano, mudaram de assunto ou fingiram que estavam fazendo outras coisas.  
  
A Prof McGonagall me convidou a ir até sua sala particular para uma conversa... parece que meus bons amigos estão preocupados com minhas atitudes responsáveis demais... realmente, responsabilidade e dedicação não combinam com a idade de 17 anos.  
  
Hermione saiu do salão antes que qualquer um desse alguma resposta ou uma desculpa qualquer. Rony, Harry, Lilá e Parvati apenas se entreolharam meio sem-graça, meio temendo alguma retaliação por parte da Chefe dos Monitores; embora isso não fosse típico de Hermione, mas aquele tratamento álgido para com eles era menos típico ainda.  
  
Enquanto Hermione caminhava lentamente até a sala particular de Minerva McGonagall, encontrou algo se esgueirando pelas paredes de pedra, ocultando-se nas sombras formadas pelas tochas. Parou e ficou a espera, observando a pequena figura ainda distante. Pela difusão das luzes, seus olhos tornavam-se dois faróis que refracionavam a luz ambiente como raios.  
  
Ao perceber que se tratava de Hermione, o gato persa alaranjado correu em sua direção, jogando-se contra as pernas da moça, roçando sua cabeça. A garota abaixou-se para cumprimentá-lo com alguns tapinhas no seu dorso.  
  
Shanks! Vamos até a sala da prof Minerva, ela quer falar comigo. Acho que ela não se importará se você também for, já que ela própria pode transformar-se num gato quando quer...  
  
Chegando em frente à porta da sala particular da professora, a figura de um leão dourado que ornamentava a entrada, deu um rugido baixo, abrindo a porta e dando passagem à garota e ao gato. A professora deve ter enfeitiçado a porta para permitir a entrada de Hermione assim que ela chegasse. Sem mais demoras, Hermione adentrou a sala junto com Crookshanks, sentando-se numa confortável poltrona de dois lugares em veludo bege, com base em madeira escura esmerosamente entalhada. Todo o ambiente tinha uma decoração simples de muito bom gosto, que mais parecia uma casa trouxa de família de classe média. Eram poucos móveis, o que dava ao ambiente mais conforto. Um tapete de mesma tonalidade das poltronas com felpos fofos de lã, alguns quadros de paisagens que moviam-se como se fossem paisagens reais vistas da janela, uma grande lareira e alguns objetos delicados de decoração sobre o consolo, alguns abajures com estampas graúdas de flores no mesmo tom terral do resto da decoração.  
  
Crookshanks parecia ter adorado o grande tapete felpudo, pois não parava de rolar de costas sobre ele. Hermione ria das gracinhas do gato, que colocava-se de barriga para cima fazendo carinha pedinte por afago. Lembrou-se de que talvez a professora não fosse gostar que seu tapete ficasse cheio de pêlos alaranjados, então convidou o gato a esperar comportado em seu colo.  
  
Instantes depois, a professora Minerva adentra a sala, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, ao ver a aluna sentada lhe esperando. Aproximou-se da menina, ainda sorrindo.  
Que bom que veio, querida! E esse gatinho? É o Crookshanks, certo?  
  
É, é ele mesmo. E gatinho é só carinhosamente... como Harry diz, ele é um tigre muito pequeno.  
  
A professora que aprecia gatos, principalmente porque sua forma animaga é a de um gato, afaga a cabeça do bichano, que retribui com um pequeno ronronar.  
  
Venha, vamos até meus aposentos. Pedi para que os elfos tragam chá e alguns doces. Vi que você não jantou direito esta noite.  
Ah, bem... estava um tanto ansiosa para a nossa conversa...  
  
Os aposentos da professora eram, obviamente, ainda mais confortáveis que sua sala de estar onde antes estavam. Uma grande cama de dossel estava parcialmente oculta por suas cortinas de seda e renda, em tons de bege. Ficava ao canto do grande cômodo, próxima a uma janela de vitrais, com o símbolo e cores da Grifinória. Professora e aluna estavam frente à lareira, onde havia mais duas poltronas e uma mesa de centro, onde estava a bandeja de chá e doces. Enquanto elas duas bebiam o chá, Crookshanks se lambuzava com uma generosa fatia de bolo de morangos e chocolate. Para Hermione, não importava o assunto que tratasse, sempre era muito agradável estar em companhia da velha professora, e, naquele momento, não era diferente.  
  
... eu só não entendo o porquê de só agora eles se implicarem com meu jeito de ser, de agir... desde que entrei para Hogwarts que ocupo meus tempos livres com livros e estudos, isso não é nenhuma novidade para ninguém!  
  
Sim, sei disso... mas, ao que pude perceber, a preocupação deles é com você estar se afastando cada vez mais de atividades em grupos que não envolvem a escola, de não interagir com seus colegas e quando alguém se aproxima para alguma conversa, você os destrata, se aborrecendo e se retirando para o dormitório...  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para conter sua fúria crescente... como eles podiam ser tão injustos?  
  
Então é isso? Eles por acaso não mencionaram o teor da conversa deles? Da implicância e falta de respeito com tudo que me diz respeito? Uma hora é por causa do meu cargo de Chefe dos Monitores, outra por causa do meu gosto por estudo, outra pela minha descendência de trouxas... até com Crookshanks estão implicando agora! Perdão professora, mas meu limite de tolerância com essa falta de respeito está quase a zero!  
  
Eu entendo, Hermione... mas espero que você saiba que alguém em sua posição gera muita inveja, principalmente. Não a convidei para essa conversa para acusá-la de nada, mas para ouvir a sua argumentação. E sei também que precisa ser algo grave para você chegar a destratar alguém, isso não é de sua natureza. Agora, sobre o seu gato...  
  
O Shanks? O que tem ele? Vai me dizer que aqueles ingratos estão maldizendo do meu bichinho, que ele tá incomodando, depois de tudo o que ele já fez?!  
  
Não, eles não estão incomodados com Crookshanks, nem estão maldizendo dele... apenas me falaram algo que... bem, achei mesmo muito engraçado.  
  
Hermione relaxou, jogando-se para trás na poltrona, dando um largo sorriso.  
  
Aposto que Rony e Harry falaram que Shanks fica lendo junto comigo... ou melhor, que eu estou ficando louca por achar que o gato tem a capacidade de ler e compreender, não é isso?  
  
A professora retribuiu o sorriso, mas não com o mesmo otimismo.  
Exatamente, e gostaria de ter dado a mesma risada que a sua diante da cara perplexa dos dois meninos ao me contarem isso, mas... preciso perguntar, Hermione: é verdade?  
  
Hermione ficou séria, mesmo porque ela acreditava veemente nessa possibilidade. Se ela falasse isso, a professora podia achar que ela está enlouquecendo... por outro lado, se houvesse algo de errado consigo, Minerva McGonagall era a melhor pessoa do mundo para auxiliá-la. Então, era melhor ser sincera, mesmo porque ela não gostava de mentir, ainda mais para sua professora, que lhe era quase uma mãe.  
  
Er... é verdade... sempre que leio ou estudo, Shanks fica junto comigo, como se estivesse mesmo lendo e estudando junto... e também acho que ele compreende tudo que acontece e é dito ao seu redor... mas creio que essa é uma característica, mesmo porque ele é uma criatura mágica, não é um gato comum...  
  
A professora parou por instantes como se estivesse analisando a informação. Mordia o lábio inferior e dirigia seu olhar intrigado para o gato, que parava de comer a fatia de bolo para prestar atenção à conversa. Minerva ficou ainda mais intrigada com essa atitude do gato, era perfeitamente visível que ele prestava atenção, logo, devia compreender o que era dito. Ela levantou-se de sua poltrona e andou em direção do gato, parando frente a ele a certa distância. Crookshanks apenas acompanhava a senhora, dirigindo-lhe um olhar curioso. Suas orelhas estavam totalmente voltadas para frente, demonstrando seu total interesse na situação. Minerva saca sua varinha e aponta para o gato, que faz Hermione levantar da poltrona num salto, quase voando em direção à professora.  
  
Professora, não! O que a senhora vai fazer?! Crookshanks pode ser estranho, mas é muito bonzinho! Por favor, não faça nada!  
  
Não precisa temer nada, Hermione! Não farei qualquer mal à Crookshanks... apenas quero testar algo nele. Não irá machucá-lo, lhe asseguro.  
  
Crookshanks olhava curioso para Hermione, como se esperasse alguma resposta dela. Por sua vez, a menina estava apreensiva com aquilo, mas confiava na professora, dando-lhe permissão de fazer tal 'teste'.  
  
Não entendi o que a senhora quer com isso, mas se a senhora diz que não fará qualquer mal à Shanks...  
  
Não farei, lhe prometo! – Firmando a varinha para o gato, proferiu o feitiço:  
  
Finite Incantatem!  
  
Uma luz saiu da varinha de McGonagall, que envolveu Crookshanks como uma névoa brilhante. A névoa dissipou-se rapidamente e nada parecia ter mudado no gato. Hermione apenas olhava atônita, ainda não entendia aonde a professora queria chegar. O gato apenas ficou observando a névoa se dissipar, voltando sua atenção à professora.  
  
Finite Incantatem Animago!  
  
Uma nova névoa brilhante, mas ainda mais densa, envolveu o gato num redemoinho nervoso. Por instantes, o gato desapareceu dentro da névoa dourada, quando essa começou a se dissipar, espalhando-se pelo ambiente. Crookshanks parecia nervoso. Seus longos pêlos estavam arrepiados e olhava para si para todos os lados. Suas orelhas murcharam e ele olhou tristemente da professora para Hermione. Emitiu um miado melancólico e pulou no colo de sua dona, agarrando-se ao pescoço da menina. Estava tremendo e emitia um baixo chiado.  
  
Oh, pobrezinho! Ficou com medo! Mas não doeu nada, doeu?  
  
Desculpe-me, Hermione, mas precisava tirar essa dúvida...  
  
Eu não entendo... esse último feitiço que a senhora lançou sobre Shanks...  
  
Por toda a descrição que você me deu sobre o gato... desconfiei de que podia tratar-se de um animago.  
  
Mas, mas... se fosse, eu já teria descoberto! Estou com ele há 4 anos e...  
  
Weasley permaneceu com Peter Pettigrew por 12 anos em sua família e como sabe, é uma família de bruxos sangue puro, acostumados com todo o tipo de magia e... eles jamais perceberam que o rato de Rony Weasley era um animago... aliás, nem eu própria havia percebido, mesmo tê-lo visto diversa vezes.  
  
Mas, Peter Pettigrew era uma pessoa ruim, que cometeu crimes horríveis... ele estava se escondendo então não deixaria nunca que descobrissem sobre ele, até que Shanks descobriu... então, por ter ficado contra um comensal da morte, certamente Shanks, se fosse mesmo um animago, pelo menos não seria um inimigo...  
  
Desculpe por tê-la deixado confusa, Hermione. Mas nem sempre um animago permanece nessa forma por que quer. É por isso que essa capacidade é acompanhada de perto pelo ministério, tem que ser praticado sob acompanhamento de bruxos experientes. Às vezes, um animago não sabe como voltar à forma humana, permanecendo na forma animago até a morte.  
  
A professora aproxima-se da menina, acariciando as costas do gato, que está agarrado e encolhido em seu colo.  
Desculpe-me, gatinho. Não queria deixá-lo com medo. Agora é melhor você ir, Hermione, já são quase 10, hora da sua ronda noturna.  
  
Hermione andava apressada em direção à torre da Grifinória. Crookshanks ainda estava em seu colo, meio trêmulo. Iria deixá-lo em sua cama no dormitório antes de começar sua ronda. A menina ia acariciando a cabeça e costas do gato, tentando confortá-lo... foi mesmo uma historia muito estranha.  
  
Passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda, entrando no salão comunal e indo direto ao dormitório, ignorando todos pelo caminho, inclusive os colegas que a cumprimentavam. Estava preocupada com Crookshanks e também estava atrasada para sua ronda noturna. Esperava que o gato se acalmasse em sua cama.  
  
Com certa dificuldade, colocou o gato deitado no meio de sua cama. Crookshanks não queria desgrudar do pescoço de sua dona. Com muito carinho, Hermione fez com que ele se deitasse, postando-lhe um beijo em sua cabeça.  
  
Fique quietinho aqui, Shanks. Daqui a duas horas estarei de volta pra ficar contigo. Irei enfeitiçar o leito, ninguém irá perceber que está aqui, então ninguém lhe fará mal, está bem?  
  
Hermione murmura um feitiço, apontando sua varinha para as cortinas da cama. Desamarra as cortinas, cobrindo totalmente sua cama. Agora, o que acontecesse dentro daquelas cortinas, não seria percebido por quem estivesse fora... deveria ter pensado nisso muito antes, assim teria poupado-se daquelas conversinhas tolas de Parvati e Lilá, e elas jamais saberiam que ela fica 'falando sozinha' antes de dormir.  
  
Na cama, abaixo das grossas cortinas de veludo carmesim, Crookshanks deu duas voltas em torno de si mesmo, enrolando-se como um caracol, enfiando a carinha embaixo da pata. Seus olhinhos amarelos brilhavam como se estivessem marejados, um ar melancólico pairava sobre o felino, que adormeceu envolto do calor aconchegante do leito e do perfume de suzuran de sua amada Hermione.  
  
Fim do Capítulo II – continua...  
By Snake Eyes - 2004


	3. Refúgio

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

Capítulo III - Refúgio  
  
Duas horas se passaram como segundos, mas para Hermione é como se tivesse levado o dia inteiro. Voltando de mais uma tediosa ronda noturna pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem nenhum aluno fora de seu salão comunal, nenhum fantasma assombrando, nenhuma aranha tecendo sua armadilha. Aquilo estava tornando-se cada vez mais insuportável de tão chato, tão comum e tão monótono. Aquelas duas horas noturnas seriam melhores aproveitadas com estudos do que com aquela ronda inútil e, especificadamente nesta noite, nem sequer teve a companhia de Crookshanks para deixar tudo mais tolerável. Se o cargo de Monitora-Chefe não fosse de relevância para sua vida pós-Hogwarts, seja qual profissão fosse exercer, Hermione já teria desistido disso há tempos. Não é tão fabuloso assim ser monitor quando se está vivendo na pele tal experiência e, para ela, era só mais um motivo para que seus colegas lhe implicassem.  
  
Chegando ao dormitório, encontrou apenas uma aluna já adormecida em sua cama, então teve todo o cuidado possível para não fazer qualquer ruído. Foi até sua cama, afastando as grossas cortinas de veludo carmesim, encontrando um sonolento Crookshanks que se esforçava para olhá-la com olhos semi-abertos. Hermione apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso doce e acariciou a cabeça e o dorso do gato, retirando-se logo em seguida para seu banho. Crookshanks levantou-se, eriçando suas costas, arrepiando-se todo ao se despreguiçar. Pulou da cama e foi esticar seus músculos numa caminhada do quarto para o salão comunal da Grifinória, encontrando lá muitos alunos ainda, quase todos do 6º e 7º anos. Viu um grupinho que conversava calorosamente perto da lareira, com aquelas duas amiguinhas acéfalas, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, dando irritantes risadinhas, enquanto a menina ruiva falava aborrecida com elas. Harry e Rony também estavam no grupinho, mas a expressão deles era de preocupação ou algo que o valha.  
  
Crookshanks manteve-se incógnito na curva para as escadas dos dormitórios femininos, com expressão brava e suas duas orelhinhas minúsculas voltadas totalmente para frente, para ouvir bem do que falavam. Apesar do burburinho do salão, sua audição felina lhe permitia entender perfeitamente o que o grupo conversava, apesar de falarem em tom normal, sem ser as duas desmioladas, com suas risadinhas odiosas. Falavam de Hermione...  
  
Vocês duas são nojentas, insuportáveis! Como têm coragem de caçoar de Mione, ainda mais pelas costas?! Isso é vil, é traiçoeiro! – Dizia uma furiosa Gina Weasley para Parvati e Lilá, que estavam até lacrimejando com as risadinhas!  
  
Sai dessa, Gina! Nós gostamos muito da Granger, mas, peralá né! A menina, coitadinha, tá totalmente doida! Cara! Ela passa horas falando com aquele gato horroroso dela! Ah! É de dar dó...  
  
Harry, Rony e Gina olhavam para Parvati como se quisessem atirá-la em pedacinhos na lareira. Rony se segurava, com os punhos cerrados, para não avançar em Parvati e Lilá. Crookshanks, na subida da escadaria de pedras, arrepiou-se todo, amassando para trás suas orelhas e emitindo um rosnado muito baixo. Seus olhos pareciam em chamas, ainda mais por refletir em seu espelho ocular a luz ambiente. Sua vontade era pular na jugular daquela garota sebosa e só soltar quando não mais respirasse... obviamente, uns profundos e cirúrgicos arranhões naquela cara lisa faria ainda mais estrago no ego de Parvati, mas isso complicaria muito Hermione e, talvez, o até expulsassem da escola, jogando-o a própria sorte no meio da Floresta Proibida... não, toleraria qualquer coisa para jamais provocar a sua separação de Hermione, mas... não poderia ficar suportando quieto aquele disparate contra sua dona, precisava agir, deixar seu recado!  
  
Bufou, para aliviar a tensão da ira que o culminou. Todo faceiro, com a grossa cauda em pé e andar elegante, foi esgueirando-se pelas paredes até chegar ao grupinho na lareira. Ninguém percebeu sua aproximação, o que era óbvio, afinal, felinos são caçadores por excelência, logo, suas presas raramente percebem sua presença. Sabia a quem iria usar como pretexto a ficar cara a cara com a indiana insuportável, então, com manha, emitiu um miado dengoso, para anunciar sua chegada – afinal, não iria gostar de tomar um chute ou pizão de alguém se assustando com sua repentina aparição! Os cinco alunos voltaram sua atenção para a direção do ruído, encontrando o persa laranja de Hermione, silenciando-se por instantes. Harry e Rony o olhavam muito desconfiado; Lilá e Parvati apenas com curiosidade, mas Gina simplesmente se derreteu ao avistar o bichano, que lhe dirigia um olhar divertido e outros miadinhos manhosos.  
  
Gina rapidamente abaixou-se para pegar Crookshanks no colo, que ainda facilitou o serviço pondo-se em pé sobre as patas traseiras, esticando as dianteiras na direção dos braços da menina ruiva. Enquanto Gina e Crookshanks derretiam-se em carinhos um com o outro, Rony olhava para o gato atônito, embora já estivesse farto de ver o bicho em atitudes suspeitas, mas não conseguiu deter um comentário, que vez Harry desejar estrangular o amigo, por dar mais um motivo para piadinhas por parte de Lilá e Parvati.  
  
Eu não acredito! Eu tenho certeza de que Crookshanks ouviu a gente falando da Mione e veio até aqui para espionar de perto!  
  
Rony, idiota! Cala-a-boca! – Rosnava Harry, baixo, por entre os dentes.  
  
Puxa é mesmo! – Dizia com um sorriso debochado e voz fanhosa, Parvati Patil. Dizem que gatos têm audição excelente, que podem ouvir o menor dos ruídos em quilômetros... então, com certeza ele ouviu e 'en-ten-deu' o que falávamos da sua dona...  
  
...e irá correndo contar a ela antes de dormir! – completava Lilá, sem conseguir abafar a risada.  
  
Lilá e Parvati soltaram calorosas gargalhadas, atraindo a atenção dos outros alunos que estavam no salão. Desta vez Rony teve que segurar Harry para que ele não avançasse sobre as duas. Gina ficou tão furiosa que sua pele se confundiu em cor com seus cabelos.  
  
Calem a boca agora! Suas babacas ridículas!  
  
As duas apenas gargalharam ainda mais alto em resposta a fúria de Gina, que abraçava Crookshanks com força, como se quisesse protegê-lo daquelas duas víboras. O ódio podia se visto nos olhos do felino, que dirigia uma expressão medonha, como um tigre acuado. Abaixou suas orelhas quase que desaparecendo sobre a cabeça e rosnou em direção as duas garotas debochadas, num rosnado frio e mordaz, emitindo um silvo agudo que amedrontou até Gina e Harry. As duas pararam com a risada no mesmo instante, olhando abobadas para o gato no colo de Gina, que ainda o segurava firmemente, agora por medo de que avançasse sobre as colegas. Quando viu que as duas prestavam-lhe toda a atenção, soltou mais um silvo raivoso, deixando a mostra suas presas e garras. Parvati e Lilá ficaram apavoradas, deram um gritinho ensurdecedor e correram em direção ao dormitório. Os três que ficaram, ainda com Gina segurando o gato com força, não sabiam se continuavam aparvalhados ou se davam risadas. Crookshanks se sacudiu para descer do colo da menina ruiva, dando dois saltinhos à frente. Balançava a cauda nervosamente e tinha uma postura altiva. Virou a carinha alegre para Gina e soltou dois miadinhos manhosos, o que fez com que a menina caísse na risada, abaixando-se para acariciar as costas do gato, cumprimentando-o.  
  
É isso aí, Shanks! A Mione precisa da gente para defendê-la dessas peçonhentas!   
  
Definitivamente, Crookshanks não é um gato! Não mesmo! Isso é impossível, mesmo sendo uma criatura mágica! – Dizia Harry, exasperando, fazendo movimentos bruscos com os braços.  
  
O que importa isso agora? – Dizia Rony, muito sorridente. Ele fez exatamente o que a gente queria fazer: botar pra correr aquelas duazinhas metidas!  
  
Gina já estava com Crookshanks no colo novamente, rumando para os dormitórios.  
Vamos lá pro quarto da Mione, Shanks! A essa altura, aquelas duas bestas devem estar enchendo a paciência da Mione com besteiras, devem tá falando que você tentou esfolá-las com uma patada! Heheh! Mas se comporte, viu! Vamos deixá-las ainda mais com cara de idiotas!  
  
Dito e feito. Quando Gina adentrou o quarto, lá estavam Parvati e Lilá nervosas balbuciando em voz alta o que tinha acontecido. Gina podia jurar que elas estavam quase desmanchando-se em lágrimas. Hermione permanecia estática, com a mão entre os olhos, buscando alguma paciência do fundo de seu âmago. Quando Gina aproximou-se das três garotas, Lilá e Parvati quase caíram no chão, ao ver Crookshanks no colo da menina.  
  
Vocês são muito ri-dí-cu-las! Deveriam ter horrores de se apresentarem em público com uma personalidade dessa! – Gina quase gritava, apertando ainda mais Crookshanks contra si. O gato parecia surpreso, afinal, não era ele que tinha que se comportar?!  
  
Não durmo uma noite a mais com esse monstro aqui, Granger! Vou até a professora McGonagall contar o que aconteceu! Tomara que mandem esse bicho ser executado pelo controle de criaturas do ministério! – Gritava em prantos Parvati, que estava caída sobre sua cama.  
  
NÃO! Não se atreva a incomodar a diretora com essas amenidades! Acha que McGonagall irá acreditar nessas mentiras estúpidas?! Vocês duas estão passando dos limites do absurdo! – Hermione gritava irada com Parvati, que pareceu ainda mais amedrontada do que há poucos instantes com o gato.  
  
Hermione vestia as pressas o penhoar sobre sua camisola. Estava nitidamente colérica. Era só mais isso que lhe faltava? Seu gato ser acusado de um monstro selvagem e assassino?! Pegou Gina pelo braço, sem dizer uma palavra sequer e a arrastou para fora do quarto, com Crookshanks ainda agarrado em seu pescoço.  
  
Mione! O que você vai fazer?! Não acredite naquelas duas imbecis! Elas estão loucas! Shanks só miou para elas! Se quiser, ele pode dormir comigo essa noite, eu não me importo!  
  
Obrigada, Gin! Obrigada mesmo! Você é a única que tem estado ao meu lado, a única que não me perturba por besteiras! Mas não quero que você se incomode ou que venha a ter problemas por causa de nós... irei levar Shanks para um lugar mais seguro! E obrigada mesmo!  
  
Hermione pegava Crookshanks do colo da amiga, que a olhava tristemente. Podia notar-se o quanto Hermione estava estressada. Temia pela saúde da amiga, que provavelmente viria a ter um colapso a qualquer momento e as aulas mal haviam começado! Hermione desapareceu pela escadaria em direção ao salão comunal. Gina decidira a falar com a diretora sobre tudo que ocorreu, antes que outros dissessem com mentiras. Tudo que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar Hermione, ela faria. E também ela não queria que Crookshanks sofresse qualquer retaliação.  
  
Harry e Rony ainda estavam no salão comunal, esperando a volta de Gina para saber como se desenrolou a história. Eles mal conseguiram perceber que quem passava velozmente por eles era Hermione, com suas vestes brancas e seus cachos caídos soltos sobre suas costas se esvoaçando com suas passadas apressadas. Harry correu e conseguiu alcançar Hermione, segurando-a pelo braço.  
  
Mione! O que houve?! Pra onde você vai com essa pressa?!  
  
Hermione soltou-se quase dando uma bofetada em Harry. Estava com a face rubra, de tanta raiva. Seus olhos estavam marejados, a ponto de chorar.  
  
Sai, Harry! Me larga! Não te interessa pra onde estou indo, não se meta!  
  
Rony e, principalmente, Harry, ficaram olhando aturdidos Hermione desaparecer com o gato em seus braços pela passagem de entrada do salão comunal. A coisa tinha sido ainda mais séria do que pensavam!  
  
Hermione apertava Crookshanks contra seu peito, abraçando-o com tal força que o bichinho ficou com dificuldade para respirar. Correu pelos desertos corredores da torre da Grifinória, descendo para o sétimo andar. Parou no fim do corredor, procurando por algo nas paredes. Parando em frente ao que parecia ser apenas uma parede lisa, começa a surgir diante de seus olhos uma porta de madeira, pintada com tinta plástica verde pastel, com um quadrinho artesanal pendurado por um prego, em forma de uma bruxinha estilizada voando numa vassoura junto com um gato preto, onde pendia uma plaquinha em aço polido com o nome Hermione gravado no metal numa caligrafia gótica.  
  
Hermione girou a maçaneta redonda, abrindo a porta para um quarto não muito grande. Havia uma mistura de estilos, um quarto de menina que misturava-se a um estilo mais maduro. A cor predominante era verde, com um tom mais denso nas paredes e um tom bem clarinho no teto. Uma larga cama com cabeceira em vime trançado de cor natural sustentava uma grossa colcha com motivos florais, também em tons de verde. Aos dois lados da cama, um criado-mudo de mesmo padrão que a cama, em cada lado, sendo que um sustentava um abajur de tecido com flores pintadas a mão e dois livros, e o outro, um despertador de corda com design antigo e um vaso solitário em cristal com um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas em miniaturas, fazendo contraste com o ambiente verde. Um grande quadro com foto de folhas e violetas ampliadas ficava acima da cama. À frente, uma grande estante embutida, com várias bonecas de louça, muitos livros e outros objetos decorativos e utilitários. Ao lado da porta, uma penteadeira de vime natural trançado, estava embutida na parede, com um banquinho de mesmo padrão, acolchoado com motivos florais. Sobre a penteadeira, duas caixinhas em madeira decoradas artesanalmente e um grande espelho de parede, também em vime trançado. Ao lado da estante, no final do quarto, havia uma porta quase imperceptível, que daria entrada a um closet e a suíte. No final do quarto, uma grande janela, que ia de uma ponta a outra da parede, do chão ao teto, coberta por uma finíssima cortina em renda de tom natural, que parecia tremular com a brisa.  
  
Hermione mergulhou sobre a cama fofa, afundando o rosto num macio e gordo travesseiro. Crookshanks estava ao seu lado, observando todo o ambiente. Ele estava atordoado, sabia que estava na sala de requerimento, mas jamais havia entrado ali com esse ambiente. Esse era exatamente o quarto da casa de Hermione, com todas as cores, todos os adereços, todos os livros e até com o mesmo perfume floral! Pulou da cama e rumou um pouco mais pra direção da janela e ali, após a cama de Hermione, encontrou um grande cesto de vime forrado com uma colcha fofa de babados, com o mesmo padrão da colcha da cama... era exatamente o cesto onde dormia quando ia pra casa com a dona nas férias... tinha até seu cheiro e dois brinquedinhos de tecido que a menina achava que ele gostava de brincar. Olhou tristemente, com as orelhinhas arriadas, para a menina afundada na cama fofa. Pelo olfato, sentiu que ela chorava, abafando seu pranto no travesseiro.  
  
Pulou de volta na cama, passando sua patinha nos cabelos da menina. Hermione virou-se para o gato, com os olhos muito vermelhos e inchados, a face igualmente rubra, banhada pelas lágrimas. Sentou-se sobre as pernas, pegando o travesseiro e apertando-o fortemente contra o corpo, apoiando o queixo sobre, tentando abafar seu choro. Não suportando a força das lágrimas, enfia o rosto novamente contra o travesseiro, soluçando furiosamente. Crookshanks a observava sem saber o que fazer. Balançava a cabeça e a cauda nervosamente, andando de um lado para outro pela cama, como se fosse uma onça enjaulada! E é o que era, um animal enjaulado, impotente, vulnerável, domesticado pela força do medo ou escravidão e, no seu caso, pela força de uma maldição!  
  
Hermione sentiu-se totalmente esgotada, suas energias se exauriram com a angústia, suas lágrimas começaram e escassear. Baixou o travesseiro e viu Crookshanks agir de forma estranha, como uma pessoa nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro, com a cabeça baixa. Hermione sentiu pena do pobre bichinho junto com uma pontada de culpa, por ele ser obrigado a passar por aquelas situações por sua causa. Espalmou sua mão direita sobre a cabeça do felino, fazendo-o se acalmar um pouco. Acariciou as orelhas e o queixo do gato, que o fez olhar diretamente para ela. Hermione sentiu um calafrio ao ver aqueles olhos amarelos marejados por lágrimas, que lhe pareciam muito com olhos humanos... jamais havia visto Crookshanks dessa forma, era como se ele estivesse se condoendo pela situação. Isso fez com que Hermione cessasse os carinhos, mas sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.  
  
Está tudo bem agora, Shanks... estamos em casa... Vê? É o nosso quarto...  
  
Hermione desliza para a cama, afundando-se novamente no travesseiro, mas continua olhando para o gato. Ironicamente, todo aquele choro, deixou Hermione ainda mais bonita, com suas faces mais coradas do que é naturalmente e os lábios num vermelho intenso.  
  
Me desculpe, Shanks... me desculpe por você ter que passar por isso, por ter que presenciar essa minha fraqueza detestável! Como posso pertencer a Grifinória dessa forma?!  
  
A menina puxava a colcha verde floral, cobrindo-se até o queixo. Virou-se de costas para Crookshanks, que continuava a olhá-la de forma pesar. Deu-lhe boa noite num suspiro. O gato, também exausto, deu duas voltinhas em torno de si, deitando enrolado e praticamente colado às costas de Hermione. Afundou seu focinho na cauda grossa de pêlos longos e sedosos, fechando seus olhinhos amarelos para mais um dia... e que dia!  
  
Fim do Capítulo III – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004


	4. Entre SanguesRuins

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
==================================================================================  
Capítulo IV – Entre Sangues-Ruins  
==================================================================================  
  
  
Hermione desperta pontualmente às 6:30h, como é seu costume todas as manhãs. A princípio, por causa do ambiente idêntico ao seu quarto na casa dos pais, pensa que ainda está em férias e volta a fechar os olhos, para dormir mais alguns minutinhos.  
  
  
Crookshanks, também acostumado a despertar na mesma hora junto com a dona, aproxima-se do rosto de Hermione e fica apenas observando que ela havia se esquecido de onde estava e cogitava a possibilidade de deixá-la dormir mais um pouco. Lembrou-se que nesta hora o castelo estava completamente deserto, todos ainda dormiam, então era a melhor hora para alguém andar por aí sem ser importunado sequer pelos fantasmas. Se deixasse Hermione dormir por mais tempo, talvez ela tivesse que dar muitas explicações do porque estava andando pelo castelo em vestes de dormir e, pior, poderiam acabar descobrindo o seu 'refúgio secreto'.   
  
  
Fugindo de seus pensamentos, Crookshanks mirou-a novamente. Ele gostava de sua aparência enquanto dormia; não havia sinais de preocupação ou olhar triste. Deitada de lado com as mãos quase sob o rosto, lábios úmidos entreabertos e cachos caindo rebeldes sobre a face rosada, lhe davam um ar angelical, a serenidade que tanto precisava nesses últimos tempos. Poderia ficar horas apreciando-a, mas eles não tinham horas. Balançou bruscamente a cabeça para desmanchar pensamentos que não queria mais que existissem, por trazerem uma esperança ilusória que machucava profundamente. Droga! Ele era um gato e não havia qualquer coisa no mundo que mudaria essa condição, a menos que... "idiota!" ...era mais certo ele próprio morrer de velhice com 200 anos do que aquele ser hediondo vir a desaparecer completamente, assim como dava provas claras...  
  
  
Jogou a cabeça sobre a testa da menina, acariciando-a para despertá-la. Baixando até sua bochecha, dando lambidinhas e uma leve mordiscada, que fez Hermione despertar com um sorriso por causa das cócegas. Apoiou-se num dos braços, rindo para o gato. Este deu um miado rouco e monótono e correu para a porta, arranhando-a.  
  
  
_Aaaaah! Meu deus!!  
  
  
Hermione levantou da cama num salto, jogando a colcha verde florida no chão. Mas isso não importava, daqui a minutos ela desapareceria dali. Correu em direção a porta, abrindo-a cuidadosamente sem fazer ruído, deixando apenas uma brecha por onde espiar. O corredor parecia deserto, Crookshanks empurrou mais um pouco a porta para sair, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali ou próximo para flagrá-los na Sala de Requerimento. Virou-se para sua dona, dando-lhe um olhar confiante. Hermione saiu na ponta dos pés, mesmo porque o chão estava gelado e ela se esquecera de calçar os chinelos quando saíra do dormitório feminino, tão furiosa estava com a situação ridícula de Patil e Brown. Logo que alcançava a metade do corredor, a porta verde-clara encolhera na parede até desaparecer completamente, restando apenas uma maciça parede branca com um archote pendurado, ainda flamejando.  
  
  
Hermione e Crookshanks seguiram em passos leves a apressados para a Torre da Grifinória. As pontas dos pés de Hermione estavam dormentes pela friagem do chão. Finalmente alcançaram o quadro com uma sonolenta mulher gorda com um decotado vestido vermelho, que sempre lembrava a Hermione uma imensa salsicha que cozinhara demais. Falou a senha e, sem ao menos abrir os olhos, a mulher do quadro bocejou um "...diah..." arrastado e afastou, dando lugar a abertura do Salão. Crookshanks entrou primeiro, pulando na frente de Hermione, para observar o Salão Comunal, embora fosse inútil, pois nada poderiam fazer se houvesse alguém ali a espreita.  
  
  
Estranharam ao encontrar a lareira acesa aquela hora. Hermione andou com cautela, esgueirando-se na parede, tentando tornar-se imperceptível para alguém que estivesse sentado oculto nas altas poltronas de fronte a lareira. Crookshanks prefiria acompanhar a dona ao invés de encarar o alguém que ele já sabia estar ali, por ter ouvido o chiar de uma respiração leve e principalmente pelo cheiro, que ele sabia exatamente a quem pertencia. Estranhou... por que aquele garoto estaria ali, a essa hora? Sabia que ele era um dos que sempre acordavam atrazados para o café por ser um dos últimos a ir dormir, mas... torcia para que Hermione chegasse logo às escadarias do dormitório feminino sem ser notada, pois ele não tinha certeza se o rapaz estava dormindo...  
  
  
Uma voz grave chamou por Hermione, que sobressaltou-se. Crookshanks sentiu o sangue esquentar... o que esse garoto queria com ela? Já não era suficientemente perturbada por seus 'amigos' mais próximos?!  
  
  
_Dean...? Por que está aí? Acabou dormindo aí mesmo? Deve estar com o corpo dolorido... – Hermione tentava disfarçar seu susto e sua indignação por encontrar alguém acordado no Salão Comunal.  
  
  
_Er... mais ou menos... mas eu estou bem. Quer chá? Pedi ao elfo Dobby para que trouxesse... – Dean Thomas jogava-se a frente da poltrona, olhando para Hermione sobre a aba do encosto.  
  
  
_Oh, muita gentileza a sua, Dean, mas eu prec...  
  
  
_Por favor, Mione! Gostaria de conversar contigo, se quiser, claro...  
  
  
Pelo olhar de suplica, Hermione pode perceber que talvez o rapaz não quisesse implicar consigo, mas, mesmo assim, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado com muito receio. Crookshanks estava com as orelhas voltadas para trás e uma expressão brava com os olhos formando um meio circulo. Saltou para o colo da dona, sem desviar o olhar agressivo de Dean. Se esse aí também estava pensando em falar qualquer gracinha para a sua Hermione, ele poderia esperar uma bela cicatriz de uma ponta a outra em seu rosto pardo!  
  
  
_Olha, me desculpe, Mione, eu... – Dean estava um pouco nervoso, torcia as mãos e estava achando seus pés as coisas mais interessantes da Terra, evitando olhar diretamente para a garota. Isso era algo que sempre quis falar com ela, mas nunca encontrou a coragem necessária... talvez fosse mais fácil enfrentar 10 trasgos, não gostaria de tocar nesse assunto, mas...  
  
  
Hermione o olhava apreensiva, agarrando Crookshanks pelas patas, talvez temendo que ele voasse pro pescoço do rapaz. Seu coração batia dolorosamente, não estava pronta para uma declaração ou coisa do tipo, além de nunca ter despertado o mínimo interesse no rapaz, aliás, jamais se passou qualquer lampejo de tal idéia em sua cabeça alguma vez na vida, mas, teria que enfrentar, não é mesmo?  
  
  
_Você não vai querer o chá? – Desviando-se do assunto, para ganhar mais algum tempo, Dean enchia uma xícara e oferecia a Hermoine. _Está muito bom, é chá preto comum, se quiser leite, está neste outro bule. Ah, os bolinhos estão excelentes! Dobby é um ótimo cozinheiro!  
  
  
Enquanto Hermione pegava a xícara das mãos do rapaz, atônita, Dean levantava-se num salto e andava de uma escadaria a outra, para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Respirou fundo e voltou até a garota, mas sem se sentar na poltrona, deixando-se apoiado no encosto da mesma.  
  
  
_Desculpa, não quero deixá-la alarmada, não vou importuná-la como os outros têm feito ultimamente, mas você é a única da nossa casa com quem posso falar sobre isso! – Adiantou-se ao ver a expressão aflita da garota.  
  
  
_Oh, puxa, não me importunar... isso é bom, mas... o que é tão importante assim que só eu posso ouvi-lo? Como assim sou a única da Grifinória para isso? – Hermione deixou os ombros caírem, como um alivio.  
  
  
_Não sei se você já notou, mas... essa coisa de sangue-puro não é apenas privilégio da Sonserina...  
  
  
_Bom, claro que sim, muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts são de famílias bruxas tradicionais, sendo a maioria mestiços. O que você quer dizer com isso, Deam?  
  
  
_Que apenas você, os irmãos Creevey e eu somos os únicos sangues-ruins da Grifinória! E não há mais que 30 de nós em toda a escola!  
  
  
Hermione levantou-se num pulo, como se assustando com o que ouviu, derrubando Crookshanks que a olhou severamente, mas voltando para Dean... o que será que o garoto queria falar sobre sangues-ruins?  
  
  
_Dean! Não fale isso! O que aconteceu? Alguém esteve implicando com você também, alguém da própria Grifinória te xingou de sangue-ruim?!  
  
  
_Não diretamente, eu diria, mas... Mione, você não é a única que é acometida por essa falta de respeito, acredite! Há sim um imenso preconceito entre os bruxos e nós trouxas, às vezes é quase imperceptível, mas há!  
  
  
_Dean, você está falando bobagens, nós somos bruxos e não trouxas, mesmo que tenhamos nascido em família trouxa e...  
  
  
_Eu sei, Mione! Mas o hábito não faz o monge... não digo que todos os sangues-puros são preconceituosos, que se importam com isso, mas, acredite, a maioria deles sustentam nem que seja uma ponta desse preconceito, inclusive aqueles que são nossos colegas, amigos...  
  
  
_Oh, Dean... o que aconteceu? Você não é assim depressivo... – Hermione se compadeceu com a expressão de desolação do rapaz. Teve até a impressão de que seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ele evitava encará-la agora.  
  
  
Dean andava de um lado para o outro diante da lareira, para não ter que encarar Mione de frente. Estava engolindo a seco e sua cabeça começava a doer por isso.  
  
  
_Mesmo os nossos colegas, Mione... possamos nos tornar os maiores bruxos, mas nada jamais apagará o fato de termos nascidos trouxas! É por isso que tantos a importunam, tentam quebrar o seu equilíbrio, a sua tranqüilidade. Você, Mione, é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts em todos os sentidos e você é trouxa! Eles a invejam demais, alguns tanto que até desejam o seu mal...  
  
  
Hermione largou-se pesadamente na poltrona. Tentava sufocar um pranto que se formou com aquelas últimas palavras... "alguns tanto que até desejam o seu mal..." Então era isso que a Prof Minerva queria lhe dizer? Que lhe a invejavam e a antipatizavam não porque ela era apenas uma boa aluna, mas porque, inclusive, era uma boa aluna sangue ruim!? Pensando bem, isso deveria mesmo ser encarado como uma afronta pelos alunos de famílias tradicionais, mas, daí, desejar o seu mal e ainda vindo de colegas da mesma casa?!  
  
  
Crookshanks olhava atônito para Hermione. Ele próprio a considerava, no início, uma sangue-ruim intrometida e até mesmo desagradável, mas depois de conviver intimamente com ela, mudara totalmente seu conceito sobre, tanto que até havia esquecido completamente que alguma vez tivesse esses pensamentos podres em relação a essa menina adorável... mas, desejar-lhe mal por isso, bom, isso é doentio, já é demais!  
  
  
Dean ajoelhou-se diante de Mione, segurando-lhe as mãos. Agora ela podia ver que seus olhos estavam mesmo rasos d'água. Algo sério aconteceu a ele e provavelmente foi na maldita noite passada.  
  
  
_Me desculpe, Mione... não queria deixá-la ainda mais triste! Mas queria que soubesse que sei pelo o que passa, sei exatamente o que sente em relação a essas coisas. Não sou um grande aluno, mas... é só você sobressair-se em alguma coisinha, qualquer que seja, para ouvir algum comentário maldoso sobre ser sangue-ruim, mesmo que indireto. Quero também dizer que acredito que será VOCÊ a mostrar a esses grandes babacas que os trouxas não são assim tão simplórios! Você é poderosa, é muito inteligente, e sei que o fará!  
  
  
Dean jogou-se de volta para a poltrona que antes estava, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos e testa, apertando com força, tentando conter algo. Hermione ficou ainda mais compadecida com o rapaz, levantando de sua poltrona e parando ao lado da outra onde o rapaz estava jogado. Colocando suavemente sua mão sobre o ombro de Dean, para dar-lhe conforto no mesmo momento em que chama-lhe a atenção, usando a voz mais suave que possuía:  
  
  
_Dean... me conte o que aconteceu? Não fique assim, isso não vai te fazer bem...  
  
  
_Uma garota, da nossa casa, do 5º ano... –Dean falava pausadamente, tentando conter inutilmente as lágrimas que já caiam em abundância.  
  
  
_Pode falar, não tenha medo... não contarei a ninguém... – Hermione apertava mais forte o ombro do rapaz, para encorajá-lo.  
  
  
_Essa garota, ela... eu estava afim dela desde o ano passado... passei todas as férias pensando em como me declarar a ela... então eu o fiz, ontem, depois de ter preparado tudo... éramos amigos, sabe? Pelo menos eu achava isso...  
  
  
Dean abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, tentando conter os soluços e engolir as lágrimas. Hermione segurava-se para não chorar também. Ela era relativamente sentimentalista para não suportar cenas como aquelas, mas o garoto precisa de um consolo, de um ombro amigo. E ela mesma bem sabia o quanto uma palavra gentil, um gesto de afeto, um calor amigo faziam falta... só porque ela não tinha, não poderia negá-lo aos outros, ainda mais quando lhe pediam ajuda. Dean jamais lhe dirigiu qualquer palavra de conforto, mas ele precisava e muito de conforto, agora, e ela não poderia lhe negar isso, sabia o quanto era doloroso.  
  
  
Hermione alisava as costas do garoto, encorajando-o a continuar contando o que aconteceu, dizendo que ele se sentiria melhor depois de desabafar. Crookshanks olhava tristemente para a cena e algo também lhe doía... talvez remorso. E se Hermione, por algum devaneio do destino, descobrisse que ele próprio, seu confidente, alguma vez a tratou unicamente por sangue-ruim? E se ela descobrisse que ele chegou a desprezá-la por isso e tudo que queria era apenas usá-la para se aproximar de Pettigrew? Dean levantou-se, desvencilhando-se de Hermione, nervoso, o que trouxe o gato de volta de seus pensamentos...  
  
  
Sem voltar-se para Hermione, dando-lhe as costas e fitando diretamente o fogo que ardia na lareira, calmamente, evitando chorar de novo, Dean ia contando o que aconteceu...  
  
  
_...ela não disse com essas palavras, mas deixou isso claramente entendido... que já era suficientemente vergonhoso sua mãe ser trouxa e não queria criar a mais remota possibilidade de algum dia se envolver com alguém que não fosse de família bruxa...  
  
  
Hermione mantinha as mãos sobre o peito, como se quisesse conter a angustia que ali se formava... se humilhada por sonserinos por ser descendente de trouxas era uma coisa, se rejeita ou sofrer retaliações por outros colegas por causa dessa condição era muito ruim, mas dava pra aturar, como fazia, mas... ser rejeitado pela pessoa que se ama por causa de um preconceito estúpido?! Por Merlin, isso devia ser terrível! Dean virava-se para Hermione, encarando-a, mas sua expressão era mais de raiva do que de mágoa.  
  
  
_... o pior é que nos dávamos bem! Eu sempre a ajudava nas lições, íamos juntos à Hogsmeade, conversávamos como bons amigos... se ela tivesse me dado o fora, apenas se dissesse que éramos só amigos, mas... ela teve que falar nessa maldita condição de sangue-puro!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Como um turbilhão, aquelas palavras do rapaz fizeram imagens estranhas e muito antigas virem a tona na mente de Crookshanks, o que o fez arregalar os olhos e sentir como o coração e respiração cessarem.  
  
  
Uma garotinha de uns 12 ou 13 anos, de cabelos castanhos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, soluçava ferozmente enquanto ouvia-se a voz grave, macia e fria de um garoto... mas deste garoto, tudo que era possível 'ver' era a sua voz, mas suas palavras soavam estranhas, como se houvesse algum sotaque forte... e ele não parecia se comover com a menina, que parecia vestir o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa...   
  
  
_...isto ser muita ingenuidade, minha cara! Eu pertenço a mais tradicional das famílias bruxas e jamais mancharia a honra de minha família misturando-me com impuros! Em suas veias correm sangue trouxa! Não seja tola e meta-se apenas com seus pares!  
  
  
Um mal estar abateu sobre Crookshanks, sentindo um nó na garganta, náusea, mal estar... por que uma lembrança como aquelas lhe fazia isso? Não teve muito mais tempo em suas divagações, pois a cena adiante chamara-lhe a atenção. Dean estava abraçando fortemente a Hermione, que tentava consolá-lo. O garoto estava mesmo muito ferido, pois chorava a balde sobre o ombro da menina.  
  
  
_Me desculpe, Mione... – Dean desvencilhava-se da garota calmamente. _Você tem seus próprios problemas e eu aqui perturbando com os meus...  
  
  
_Tudo bem, Dean... – Hermione enxugava as lágrimas do rosto do garoto com as mãos. _Mas, agora, é melhor você ir até o banheiro jogar água no rosto. Daqui a pouco os outros alunos estarão descendo pro Salão e seria muito chato se lhe vissem assim. Não precisamos de mais escárnio do que já temos, não é mesmo?   
  
  
_Obrigado, Mione! Muito obrigado, mesmo... tente não se meter nessas roubadas como eu fiz! Não deixe que te magoem...  
  
  
_É... eu tento...  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione entra cautelosamente no dormitório, acompanhada por Crookshanks. Ainda não eram nem 7:30 e, por sorte, todas as suas colegas de quarto só acordavam após esse horário, próximo do café. Pegou cuidadosamente, sem fazer ruídos, seu uniforme, a capa preta e uma toalha, indo direto para o banheiro. O gato enfiou-se por entre as cortinas do dossel, ocultando-se no interior, confortavelmente na cama ainda arrumada. As palavras de Dean não saiam de sua cabeça, bem como a mágoa que o assolava. E Hermione... ela era realmente incrível, com uma alma imensa. Jamais conhecera alguém como ela... talvez apenas a pudesse comparar com Dumbledore, McGonagall e até mesmo Hagrid, mas ele não conhecia essas pessoas intimamente, como conhecia Hermione. Ela era só uma menina, mas tinha tanta força interior que podia dividir com outros, mesmo quando ela precisava para si de toda força possível. No final das contas, os puros-sangues viviam a ilusão de uma falsa força, num mundo diminuto e frágil... tão frágil que precisavam, desesperadamente, se agarrar a essa tolice do sangue-puro, da família tradicional, como ele próprio já o fizera e, por causa de uma estúpida honra de família, era o que era hoje!  
  
  
Hermione apareceu já arrumada para as aulas, tirando Crookshanks da cama.  
  
  
_Vamos, Shanks! Não quero que essas garotas o vejam aqui quando acordarem. Irei arranjar seu lanche e você trate de se manter o dia todo longe dessas pessoas, ouviu? Tenho medo do que elas possam vir a fazer contigo sobre as alegações mais idiotas.  
  
  
Nem era preciso lhe dizer isso, hoje havia decidido ir visitar um velho amigo, que não visitava desde o final do ano letivo anterior.  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo IV – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  



	5. Turma de 76

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
==================================================================================  
Capítulo V – Turma de 76  
==================================================================================  
  
  
  
_Ora, ora... o persa alaranjado da Srta Granger... quanto tempo não aparece por aqui, Crookshanks?  
  
  
O gato entrava faceiro pela sala reservada nas masmorras. Sendo um gato, apreciava muito mais lugares quentes. Não gostava das suas patinhas nuas tocando aquele chão de pedras álgidas, nem do ar frio que ali se respirava... mas a companhia valia esse sacrifício.  
  
  
Severus Snape, o professor de poções, postava-se novamente atrás de sua escrivaninha, onde estavam dezenas de rolos de pergaminho, em que ele lia pacientemente cada um, na maioria das vezes com uma expressão medonha no rosto, outras apenas com um leve erguer de sobrancelhas. O silêncio da masmorra era quebrado apenas pelo chiar da pena de Snape sobre os pergaminhos com os trabalhos dos alunos.  
  
  
O gato era mesmo abusado e parecia não temer absolutamente nada daquele professor tão detestado e temido por todos. Subiu na escrivaninha onde Snape trabalhava, pondo-se sentado, envolto da própria cauda, num porte altivo e parecia dirigir um olhar inquisitivo e curioso para o que o professor fazia. Snape poderia até jurar que o gato entendia tudo o que se passava e até mais que isso: parecia entender perfeitamente os garranchos escritos naqueles pergaminhos. Por uma ou duas vezes, teve a impressão que o gato se arrepiou com uma monstruosa estupidez escrita sobre a poção "morto-vivo", a que ele mandara fazer uma redação a respeito, na última aula de Grifinória e Sonserina.  
  
  
_Por acaso essa redação é de Neville Longbottom, o protegido da sua dona... você está aqui a mando dela? Não se preocupe, nem preciso ler o que ela escreveu para dar-lhe uma nota 10. Ela é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts em 20 anos... mas, você não se atreva a contar a ela que eu disse isso!  
  
  
O gato, como resposta, apenas dirigiu um olhar curioso ao professor, revirando suas orelhas.  
  
  
_Sabe, gato... ouvi algumas coisas estranhas sobre a sua dona de alguns alunos que conversavam animadamente, até demais. Seria verdade que a Srta Sabe Tudo Granger finalmente estria surtando?  
  
  
Crookshanks lançou um último olhar fulminante à Snape, que lhe dirigia aquele irritante sorrisinho sarcástico tão característico, antes de pular da mesa, bufando. Snape limitou-se a acompanhar os movimentos do gato. Era estranha para si mesmo a afeição que desenvolveu, quase instantaneamente, por aquele felino. Não que chagasse a detestar animais, mas nunca sentiu qualquer afeição por um, como as pessoas costumam fazer. E Crookshanks era um gato feio de cara emburrada, que parecia olhar implacavelmente para todos; além de ele mesmo não ter qualquer simpatia por sua dona, Hermione Granger, então, por que essa afeição pelo animal? Mas havia algo naquele gato... talvez ele próprio estivesse surtando... pena a Legilimancia não funcionar em animais, senão tentaria, ao menos, descobrir algo sobre ele, se é que há algo naquela cabeça grande além de pêlos laranjas.  
  
  
O gato, de forma elegante e precisa, pula num único salto até o console sobre a lareira da sala particular de Snape. Lá, alguns porta-retratos com fotos antigas e outros objetos esquisitos para decoração. Andando garbosamente entre os objetos, sem ao menos encostar em qualquer um deles – ainda bem, pois alguns se quebrariam se caíssem dali! – pára em frente a um porta-retratos de metal, derrubando-o sobre o console com a pata. Na foto antiga em preto e branco, havia muitos rapazes e moças juntos, todos com uniformes de Hogwarts, sustentando o brasão da Sonserina no peito da capa negra. A foto, como era costume nas fotos bruxas, as pessoas se mexiam. As meninas davam tchauzinhos, jogavam beijinhos e coisas do tipo. Os garotos brincavam uns com os outros, alguns se mantinham sérios e outros faziam poses altivas para seu espectador. O garoto sério, de braços cruzados, Crookshanks reconheceu sendo Severus, uns 20 anos mais jovem...  
  
  
O professor levantou-se intrigado da escrivaninha, indo direto à lareira e pegando o porta-retratos que o gato derrubou e estava olhando tão interessado.  
  
  
_Essa foto de novo, Crookshanks? Não é a primeira nem a décima vez que você fica olhando para ela... o que ela significa para você, heim? ... "idiota, Severus, o gato não vai te responder..."  
  
  
Porém, o gato olhava para o professor de forma pedante, inclinando-se para frente, perdendo toda a sua pose garbosa... parecia que ele queria que Snape lhe contasse a história daquela foto...  
  
  
_Bom... essa daqui é a turma 76/77 da Sonserina, éramos do 6º ano... só lamento muito dizer que a maioria, ou melhor, quase todos aqui, ou estão mortos ou estão enlouquecidos em Azkaban... apenas esse garoto ao meu lado direito está desaparecido até hoje, ninguém nunca soube de seu paradeiro... seus pais morreram na primeira guerra das Trevas, eram comensais... Nicolai também era, mas eu sentia que ele tinha segundas intenções, que não eram para seguir Lord das Trevas, muito pelo contrário... enfim, ele desapareceu antes de terminarmos o nosso 7º ano... pobre garoto, veio da Rússia para morrer aqui...  
  
  
Colocando a foto de volta ao console da lareira, Severus dava-lhe um olhar diferente, sem a frieza costumeira. De fato, eram lembranças dolorosas. Ver todos aqueles jovens cheios de sonhos e esperanças, tendo suas vidas aniquiladas por causa de tolices como ambição e poder a qualquer custo... todos, sem exceção, receberam apenas dor e sofrimento daquele ser monstruoso, vil e hediondo a quem entregaram até mesmo suas vidas e seus futuros!  
  
  
_... e o passado se repete! Hoje, há pelo menos cinco alunos da Sonserina que são comensais da morte... e duvido muito que eles tenham um futuro diferente destes que aí estão, nesta foto. Tenho tentado evitar a todo o custo perder mais crianças para as trevas, mas a ambição é um demônio astuto e poderoso!  
  
  
Neste mesmo momento, alguém bate a porta da sala de Snape, que olha de forma muito tediosa para a mesma.  
  
  
_Que desagradável!... ENTRE!  
  
  
  
Um grupinho de quatro alunos da Sonserina adentra a sala particular do Prof Snape nas masmorras, sendo um deles Draco Malfoy, agora ainda mais intragável, depois que o pai, Lucius Malfoy conseguiu sair de Azkaban, ao 'comprar' a sua inocência pela segunda vez.  
  
  
_O que os senhores querem aqui? – De forma muito tediosa e mordaz, Snape recebia os alunos de sua casa. A paciência dele com os alunos da Sonserina já não era a mesma de anos atrás.  
  
  
_Apenas lhe fazer uma visitinha, senhor... e saber o que achou de minha redação? – Draco estava com um irritante sorrisinho de lado e a voz monótona.  
  
  
_Oh, sim! Que maldade a minha... pensei que os senhores estavam aqui escondendo-se de alguma idiotice que tivessem aprontado no corredor! – Snape estava cada vez mais impaciente...  
  
  
Crookshanks não desviava os olhos do garoto loiro platinado, o qual ele odiava profundamente por diversas razões, embora a que conquistou lugar de destaque em sua lista negra fora o total desrespeito que o garoto tinha por Hermione! Pulou do console e andou altivamente de volta a escrivaninha do professor, onde postou-se mais uma vez, sem desviar os olhos ameaçadores para os garotos sonserinos.  
  
  
_Esse gato... parece aquele gato esquisito daquela sangue-ruim da Grifinória, a Granger. O que ele faz aqui?  
  
  
_Isso não é de sua conta, Sr Malfoy! E quanto a redação de vocês, eu já as corrigi, se é o que querem saber. E sobre a sua redação, Sr Malfoy, se é que posso chamar assim aquilo... sugiro que leve mais a sério seus estudos este ano, pois neste nível não conseguirá pontos nos NIEMs nem sequer para sair de Hogwarts!  
  
  
_Isso não me preocupa, professor... meu pai tem excelentes planos reservados para mim, pouco importa NIEMs, isso é coisa pros desqualificados que precisam de pontinhos para se mostrarem mais dignos entre os bruxos...  
  
  
O gato sobre a escrivaninha deu uma seqüência de miados mínimos que lembravam uma leve gargalhada – supondo-se que gatos riem... – pondo-se a andar vagarosamente em direção à Snape, sacolejando a cauda como se zombasse do loiro platinado.  
  
  
_Se quer confiar o seu futuro ao seu pai... mas eu ainda insisto que o senhor cuide você mesmo de seu futuro, enquanto ainda há oportunidade para isso.  
  
  
_Ah, tá, mas peraí! Esse gato ridículo, ele tá caçoando de mim? Não, isso só pode ser coisa daquela maldita sangue-ruim, ela deve ter ensinado isso a ele!  
  
  
Os outros três colegas que estavam com Draco e Snape olham para o gato, que mantém-se altivo, sentado sobre a escrivaninha, mas abanando a cauda nervosamente. A expressão do gato, que normalmente já era feia, era de ódio pelo garoto, com os olhos formando meio globo, brilhando com a difusão das luzes. Vendo nada anormal no gato, os quatro espectadores voltam-se curiosos e inquisitivos para Draco, que se incomoda com os olhares incrédulos em sua direção.  
  
  
_Ah! Qual é! Eu tô falando sério! Não é a primeira vez que vejo esse bicho agir assim, parece até gente! Isso deve algum feitiço que aquela sangue-ruim fez para ele agir desta forma!  
  
  
_Você tá avariando, Draco! O bicho é só um gato idiota, e gatos são assim mesmo! – Blás Zabini falava com um sorrisinho sarcástico.  
  
  
Antes que Draco retrucasse ou os outros dessem seus comentários, Crookshanks pulou da mesa, em direção da porta da masmorra, que não estava completamente fechada. Saindo no corredor, olha para os lados, encontrando o zelador Argo Filch furioso, acompanhado de sua fiel dedo-duro, a gata Madame Nor-r-ra. Crookshanks dá um miado feio e agudo, chamando a atenção da gata, que corre em sua direção. À porta da sala particular de Snape, Madame Nor-r-ra fareja algo, lançando um miado agudo e longo para Filch, que corre em direção aos felinos com sua expressão sádica muito satisfeito.  
  
  
Filch empurra com raiva a porta, encontrando os quatro alunos da Sonserina estáticos e temerosos, enquanto Snape observa a tudo de forma monótona e tediosa, já prevendo o que ia acontecer.  
  
  
_Desculpe, Prof Snape! Mas esses quatro alunos estavam lançando azarações em alunos da Lufa-Lufa agora a pouco no corredor, quando alguns alunos saíam de seu Salão Comunal!  
  
  
Os quatro sonserinos ficaram ainda mais estáticos e boquiabertos quando perceberam Crookshanks passando arrogante pelas pernas de Filch, colocando-se ao lado de Madame Nor-r-ra, lançando um olhar altivo e satisfeito para os garotos. Os outros três sonserinos – Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle – olhavam estranhos para o gato, ignorando Filch... fora o persa laranja que chamara o zelador?!  
  
  
_Mas que gato filho-da-puta... ele dedurou a gente?! – Zabini exclamava com a voz falhando, quase inacreditando em suas próprias palavras. Draco olhava do gato para Zabini, escondendo sua confusão.  
  
  
Draco tentou consertar a situação, disfarçando a surpresa que sentiu. Ele realmente andava notando algo esquisito no gato da Granger, mas ele não esperava que o bicho fosse tão ardiloso quanto uma pessoa. Ele tinha a intima certeza de que o gato percebeu que eles aprontaram algo e que Filch os procurava, e fora chamá-lo... afinal, até mesmo aquela gata nojenta do zelador fazia isso, talvez isso seja mesma uma característica desses animais...  
  
  
Virando-se para o professor, com seu olhar desdenhoso e sorriso torto, tentava ridicularizar o pobre zelador.  
_Esse pobre diabo do Filch está cada vez mais estouvado... como poderíamos ter feito qualquer coisa se estamos aqui com o senhor preocupados com o que é realmente importante, os nossos trabalhos...?  
  
  
_Mentiroso! Garoto insuportável como todo Malfoy! Os alunos atacados disseram claramente quem os azarou! Só não consegui alcançá-los em tempo!  
  
  
_Cale a boca, maldito aborto! Quem você pensa que é par...  
  
  
Draco é abruptamente interrompido pela voz grave e fatal de Snape que parecia reverberar pela sala.  
  
  
_Pelo que saiba senhores Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle, os senhores acabaram de entrar em minha sala particular, um tanto exasperados para uma simples visita. Sugiro que acompanhem o Sr Filch e resolvam esse mal entendido com ele.  
  
  
_Mas Prof Snape, o senhor dev...  
  
  
_Sr Malfoy! Resolva esse mal entendido com o Sr Filch! E agora saiam todos, que tenho muito que fazer aqui!  
  
  
Filth deu o melhor de seus sorrisos sádicos, brilhando de satisfação. Os garotos saiam porta afora, sendo que Draco se arrastava, sendo o último. Dirigia o pior de seus olhares à Crookshanks, que permanecia parado ao lado da entrada, sentado envolto de sua cauda. Encarava satisfeito e desafiadoramente o loiro platinado nos olhos, com postura esguia, dando-lhe um ar majestoso.  
  
  
_Gato maldito! Tinha que ser daquela sangue-ruim! Eu vou te matar qualquer dia desses, desgraçado! – Sussurrava Draco, com voz letal.  
  
  
O garoto, antes de sair, ainda tenta acerta um chute no gato, ignorando os olhares e a presença de Filch e Snape, que se alarmaram com a abrupta reação de Draco. O seu pé acertou apenas o ar, o gato desaparecera de sua frente como se tivesse desaparatado. Felinos são os animais na natureza com o mais rápido reflexo, estando todo o tempo em posição de alerta e prontos para o ataque. Crookshanks saltou sobre a perna esticada do garoto, escalando-a e saltando sobre o peito, derrubando Draco de costas no chão. Leva uma das patas ao pescoço do garoto, fazendo-o sentir levemente suas garras afiadas. Olhando diretamente nos olhos apavorados de Draco, Crookshanks dá um silvo perigoso. Mas antes que qualquer um dos presentes tomasse qualquer atitude com o ocorrido, o gato salta para longe de Draco e do chão salta de volta para a mesa de Snape, que por sua vez o observa atônito. Filch se limita a puxar Draco do chão pelas vestes, bravejando.  
  
  
_Vamos logo, garoto! Já tomou demais o nosso tempo!  
  
  
A porta da sala fecha num baque, deixando Snape e Crookshanks a sós novamente. O professor continuava a olhar o gato de forma estranha, mas parecia satisfeito com o ocorrido.  
  
  
_Seja lá o que tenha dito ao Draco, tenho certeza de ser o que todos têm vontade de dizer! Você é ousado, como a sua dona... mas prepare-se para retaliação por parte do garoto... é provável que ele irá querer vingar-se também na sua dona, afinal, o grande e futuro comensal da morte, Draco Malfoy, não vai engolir essa humilhação.  
  
  
Crookshanks pareceu dirigir um olhar preocupado para o professor, após ouvir essas palavras. A última coisa que queria na vida é arranjar mais uma complicação para Hermione... será que tudo o que ele fizesse ela iria pagar por isso?! Será que teria que ouvir calado os outros a ofenderem sem nada a fazer?!  
  
  
Snape postava-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, recolocando-se na atividade que estava exercendo antes de ser interrompido por um gato abusado de trejeitos humanos e um bando de debilóides da Sonserina.  
  
  
_...um Malfoy ser humilhado, desafiado, já é um grande desatino... e ser humilhado diante de espectadores por um animal?! Ah, gato! Até eu teria vontade de matá-lo depois dessa! Tome cuidado, bichano...  
  
  
Enquanto Snape, calmamente, voltava a rabiscar os pergaminhos dos alunos com sua pena vermelha, Crookshanks pulava da escrivaninha para uma confortável poltrona em veludo musgo quase negro. Enrolando-se, depositava a cabeça sobre as patas dianteiras cruzadas, e mantinha um ar pensativo e preocupado... não era a primeira ameaça de morte que recebia na vida e o garoto Malfoy não era capaz sequer de pregar-lhe uma peça de molecagem, quanto mais cumprir sua ameaça... mas ele poderia complicar a vida de Hermione, aprontar algo para ela, apenas para dar-lhe mais um incomodo para se preocupar. E vê-la revoltada era tudo o que não queria e vê-la chorar novamente... e ele conseguira de novo arranjar mais uma dor de cabeça para sua dona! Talvez fosse mesmo a hora de começar a assumir de vez sua condição e começar a ignorar veemente todas esses ultrajes dirigidos à Hermione.  
  
  
Os olhos de Crookshanks tornaram-se obscurecidos, distanciando-se em pensamentos, apenas com o som da pena arranhando os pergaminhos tornando-se cada vez mais distante, como se mergulhasse num infinito de trevas...  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo V – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  



	6. Primeiro Fim de Semana Em Hogsmeade

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
  
==================================================================================  
Capítulo VI – Primeiro Fim de Semana Em Hogsmeade  
==================================================================================  
  
  
O primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade do novo ano letivo estava próximo e, como de praxe, um burburinho muito animado tomava conta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, principalmente entre os alunos do 3º ano, que iriam pela primeira vez ao povoado onde só habitavam bruxos. Todos estavam muito animados, alguns extasiados até demais, exceto porém, pelos alunos de 1º e 2º anos que não tinham permissão para o passeio e se mostravam extremamente aborrecidos e enciumados com a alegria exagerada dos colegas mais velhos, mas não tanto quanto a Monitora Chefe da Grifinória, Hermione Granger. No seu caso, estava apenas extremamente aborrecida com a baderna, que não conseguia dar cabo. Gostava de aproveitar os minutos que tinha antes da sua ronda noturna para ler algum livro, rever alguma matéria ou fazer o dever de casa, coisas completamente impossíveis de serem feitas com toda aquela bagunça lhe tirando toda a atenção e dando-lhe dor de cabeça.  
  
  
Embora gostasse muito do povoado, Hermione há muito tempo deixara de se importar com o passeio, ficando no castelo a maioria das vezes, estudando, revendo matérias, aproveitando os jardins do castelo com seu gato quando o tempo permitia ou, simplesmente, para aproveitar toda a tranqüilidade que tomava conta de Hogwarts, tranqüilidade esta que ela tanto apreciava.  
  
  
Gostava muito de ver as novidades no povoado, parar com os amigos no bar 3 Vassouras, comprar os doces na DedosDeMel... mas, desde o ano anterior, isso havia se tornado inviável, pois não tinha mais companhia para desfrutar desses lugares tão legais. Harry e Rony sempre marcavam com alguma garota e ficavam a tarde toda no Café de Madame Puddifoot; Gina, se não estava com algum namorado, estava com as amigas da mesma turma; Neville sempre estava com os outros garotos do 7º ano, quando também não estava com alguma namorada da Lufa-Lufa... enfim, a grande sabe-tudo Hermione Granger, a aluna exemplar e monitora-chefe perfeita, ficava totalmente sozinha, sem qualquer companhia para passear e se divertir no vilarejo. Por outro lado, das diversas vezes que ficou sobrando, aproveitou para conhecer outro lado do povoado, um lado que ninguém se interessava em conhecer, o lado estritamente residencial e suas belezas naturais, como prados, morros, bosques, uma pracinha muito bonitinha e muito bem cuidada que ficava escondida entre as casas, longe do burburinho do centro comercial. Se ela tivesse novamente a companhia de seus amigos, levaria-os para conhecer essas maravilhas que havia descoberto... se tivesse um namorado, certamente não perderia seu tempo em bares e cafés super lotados, nada pessoais e barulhentos. Havia lugares muito gostosos e realmente românticos para se namorar em Hogsmeade, que não fosse num capitalista centro comercial tumultuado de adolescentes bruxos. Sonhava até, algum dia, comprar uma casa perto do rio que desembocava montanha abaixo, margeado por uma mata densa de um lado e que se perdia floresta adentro. Um lugar divino, em sua opinião, de um silêncio que jamais ouvira, uma paz muito fácil de alcançar... mas, nesse momento, tudo o que queria era estar bem longe desse tumulto e falatório sobre Hogsmeade, que já estava tirando-a do sério!  
  
  
Fechando o livro com rudeza, levanta-se da sua poltrona preferida que fica em frente à lareira. Crookshanks, que a acompanhava silenciosamente, pula de seu colo e já se adianta aos pés da escadaria que leva aos dormitórios femininos, pois já sabia que era pra lá que sua dona pretendia rumar. Ele simplesmente odiava aquela empolgação toda, aquelas risadinhas, aquele falatório exasperado, o "calor humano" que se formava naquele salão. Não fosse por Hermione, ela estaria em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts que não tivesse qualquer alma viva. Aliás, ele ainda só suportava essa tortura de estar em Hogwarts, que lhe trazia uma amargura imensa por esfregar em sua cara uma condição que não poderá nunca mais desfrutar, por causa de Hermione Granger. Por ela, arderia a eternidade no fogo do inferno... que, de certa forma, seu inferno era Hogwarts e todas as lembranças que esse lugar lhe trazia. Não que alguma vez a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria tenha lhe sido ruim, muito pelo contrário, e é aí que mais incomodava. Ele jamais teria de volta sequer o eco daquela época...  
  
  
Hermione subiu correndo a escadaria, acompanhada do gato em seu encalço. Seus amigos estavam tão entretidos em seus planos para o próximo sábado, que nem sequer repararam que ela havia se retirado. Entrou em seu dormitório e jogou-se pesadamente na cama, deitando aos pés da mesma de modo que pudesse ver o céu noturno estrelado pela janela aberta próxima. Mantinha-se quieta. Crookshanks subia na cama, colocando-se ao lado da dona, observando atentamente aquele rosto bonito banhado pela luz fria da lua crescente que adentrava o dormitório. Fora o burburinho do Salão Comunal, não parecia que mais nada havia perturbado Hermione, que mantinha seu semblante sereno e até mesmo com o esboço de um sorriso, enquanto observava atentamente a lua através das janelas de vitrais abertas.  
  
  
Felizmente, o orgulho de Malfoy não permitiu que a fofoca sobre o ocorrido entre ele e o gato na sala de Snape se espalhasse por todo o castelo. Obviamente ele não permitiria que seus amigos comentassem uma palavra sequer e Severus e Filch, claro, também não diriam nada, não por qualquer respeito ou consideração pelo garoto Malfoy, mas porque não é do feitio de ambos. Isso permitiu que Hermione não viesse a saber do caso, embora, muito provavelmente, ela daria pulos de alegria... bem, talvez fosse interessante que apenas ela ficasse sabendo da história que a deixaria muito satisfeita. Mas é melhor que fique como está, sem ninguém, além dos presentes naquele momento, saber que o gato da monitora chefe da Grifinória bateu de frente com Draco Malfoy, o futuro grande comensal da morte, como Severus falou.  
  
  
Por outro lado, isso era preocupante. Ele bem sabia da dupla atividade de Severus Snape, como espião da Ordem da Fênix e falso Comensal da Morte, então ele estava a par de tudo que rondava nesse meio, inclusive sabia quem eram os tais cinco novos comensais que ali estudavam. O estranho disso tudo é que o garoto Malfoy ainda não o era, principalmente sendo filho de quem era, Lucius, que ele sabia muito bem que este era o comensal mais fiel e importante de Voldemort... então, algo realmente grande nas trevas aguardava o garoto Malfoy. Por precaução, o melhor era mesmo se prevenir, pois tinha certeza que o loiro aguado iria se vingar da sua insolência "_Provavelmente tentarão me matar a pauladas ou, ainda, me fazer de cobaia para experiência com feitiços... bem, nada que não tenha passado e me safado, mas a menina..."  
  
  
Crookshanks olhou fixamente para o rosto de Hermione, que percebeu o interesse do felino. Com um sorriso, Hermione carinhosamente passou a mão pelo dorso do gato, puxando-o levemente para que deitasse sobre seu peito, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da garota como se fosse um bebezinho. Enquanto um braço envolvia o gato, a outra mão acariciava sua cabeça. Nesta hora, todas as preocupações esvaíram da mente do felino. Aquele carinho, aconchego, calor e perfume de lírios o deixavam tão leve e extasiado como se experimentasse um nirvana. Certamente, ele devia muita à Hermione. Depois que a menina entrou em sua vida há quatro anos, tudo se tornou muito mais suportável, sua condição se tornou até mesmo agradável. Jamais fora tratado com tanto afeto em toda a sua vida, fosse de um jeito ou de outro. Jamais soube o que é receber um carinho e atenção. Jamais sequer imaginou ser possível alguém se dedicar a algo sem esperar absolutamente nada em troca. Hermione lhe mostrou um outro lado da moeda, uma outra forma de vida possível e, por mais incrível que pareça, fora justamente o tipo de pessoa que ele tanto desprezava que o mostrou isso e que, em outra época, talvez ele a tratasse da mesma forma ou ainda pior que o garoto Malfoy, por exemplo. Um leve tremor passou por seu corpo, que o fez arranhar levemente a veste da menina e apertar os olhos. "Não, o que importa é este momento! E é tudo muito diferente... já se foram vinte anos! Hermione é a benção que eu não mereço..."  
  
  
_Estava pensando numa coisinha e acho que você vai gostar, Shanks...  
Hermione sussurrava ao gato sem desviar os olhos da janela aberta.  
  
  
O gato virou apenas a cabeça, para tentar ver o rosto da dona... Hermione parecia contente com alguma coisa.  
  
  
_Faz tempo que não vou à Hogsmeade... estou com um pouquinho de saudade de passear pela pracinha e pelo bosque, ver aquelas casinhas, o rio... e você nunca esteve lá, né? O que é culpa minha, já que nunca o levei...  
  
  
Hermione levantava-se, pondo-se sentada na cama, colocando o persa imenso sentado ao seu lado. Olhava-o com um sorriso, acariciando a cabeça do gato, que a fitava com curiosidade.  
  
  
_Neste sábado, quando teremos a primeira visita à Hogsmeade do ano, levarei você junto, Shanks, para que conheça o vilarejo... e para brincar num lugar diferente dos jardins de Hogwarts. Lá, pelo menos, podemos passear por entre a mata, há um bosque com trilhas, coisa que não podemos fazer na floresta daqui. E você poderá exercitar um pouco seus instintos e pescar uns peixinhos lá no rio...  
  
  
O gato respondeu com um ronronar e roçando a cabeça no braço da menina. Era o seu jeitinho de dizer que aprovara a idéia. "Já estava cheio daqui mesmo e... faz tantos anos que não vou ao vilarejo que deve ser como uma primeira vez". Uma coisa do que aquele gato não poderia reclamar era que sua dona o deixava trancado em casa. Mesmo nas férias, quando Hermione viajava com os pais para diversos lugares, Crookshanks também ia curtir as férias e as viagens.  
  
  
_Já está na hora da minha ronda... e aí, Shanks? Vai ou fica?  
  
  
Hermione já se adiantava quando Crookshanks pulou da cama e foi aos saltinhos para perto da dona, visivelmente mais animado, afinal, iria rever Hogsmeade depois de duas décadas e, talvez, até encontrassem a casa onde viveu quando jovem. Seria mesmo um sábado e tanto!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Faltavam apenas mais trinta minutos para o fim da ronda de Hermione, que caminhava pelos corredores desertos silenciosamente. Crookshanks a acompanhava adiantado, para prever qualquer coisa antes que chegasse de surpresa até sua dona. Ele sempre se mantinha atento a tudo e agora o fazia ainda mais; temia alguma brincadeira de mau gosto por parte do garoto Malfoy, querendo se vingar do que aconteceu na sala de Severus. Ouviram passos se aproximando. Enquanto Hermione ficava em prontidão para flagrar a aparição de quem quer que fosse, Crookshanks apenas revirava suas orelhas, sentando-se e esperando o dono dos passos surgir na esquina do corredor. Pela excelente audição de felídeo, Shanks já sabia de quem se tratava.  
  
  
Severus Snape surgia após a curva do corredor, vindo também de sua ronda, embora aqueles corredores não fossem de sua jurisdição. Hermione respirou fundo, segurando o fôlego. Nunca era bom cruzar com o Prof Snape, pois qualquer mínima vacilada iam-se pontos da Grifinória. Seu corpo inteiro gelou como se tivesse sido jogada numa piscina de gelo quando viu seu gato, todo animadinho, levantar-se e correr até o professor, roçando-lhe as pernas. Por um momento, Hermione desejou ter um infarto ali mesmo, pois, só assim, talvez, ela conseguisse se livrar do carão que tomaria e dos pontos que a casa perderia!  
  
  
Se antes ela apenas desejou sofre um infarto, agora tinha certeza que estava preste a ter um, com o que acabava de presenciar. Nem em seus sonhos mais nonsenses presenciaria tal acontecimento. Snape apenas sorriu para o bichano que roçava-lhe as pernas, abaixando-se um pouco para alcançar uns tapinhas no lombo de Shanks. O gato, muito satisfeito, retribui com um miado manhoso e volta correndo para junto de sua dona. A garota, por sua vez, permanecia estática como uma estátua... poderia-se até jurar que seu coração e respiração haviam parado.  
  
  
_Está se sentindo mal, Srta Granger? Está pálida como um fantasma... minha súbita aparição a assusta tanto assim? Talvez não fosse apropriado a senhorita ser uma monitora chefe, fazendo essas rondas...  
  
  
Snape já estava apenas alguns metros próximo à garota. Um sorrisinho sarcástico desenhava em seu rosto.  
  
  
Ao ouvir sobre a sua inapropriação como monitora chefe, Hermione parecia ter acordado daquele estado petreficado.  
_N-não pro-professor... é que... é que... o Shanks!  
  
  
Gaguejando, a menina parou uns instantes, engolindo seco e se controlando para encarar o temível professor.  
  
  
_Me desculpe professor! Eu não esperava que Crookshanks agisse dessa forma, ele nunca faz isso, juro! Ele só se comporta assim com alguns dos meus colegas e eu não esp...  
  
  
Hermione, ainda nervosa, foi interrompida com um sinal de Snape, que parecia se divertir com o nervosismo da menina.  
  
  
_Acalme-se, senhorita. Digamos que o felino e eu somos "velhos conhecidos"... ele costuma passar algumas horas na minha sala nas masmorras.  
  
  
A menina, com surpresa, leva a mão na boca, para abafar um gritinho. Seus olhos estão arregalados e sente algum suor escorrer por sua testa.  
  
  
_Pe-perdão, professor! E-eu não sabia disso! Vou dar um jeito para que isso não se repita, eu prometo!  
  
  
_E me privará de companhia tão agradável, senhorita? Gatos são muito interessantes e excelentes companhias. Não se preocupe com isso, a presença do felino não me aborrece. Mas a senhorita deve ficar alerta com outros que também admiram o bichano...  
  
  
_C-como assim, professor?  
  
  
Crookshanks dá uma olhada apreensiva para Severus, tendo a certeza de que ele se referia ao incidente com o garoto Malfoy. Gostaria que Severus contasse a Hermione o que aconteceu e lhe aconselhasse a ter cautela... mas duvidava muito que o faria. Para dizer isso somente, ele teria que dizer muito mais. Conhecendo Severus como conhecia, tinha quase certeza de que ele próprio estaria por perto de sua dona caso haja algum problema por parte de Malfoy, ao menos era o que esperava, já que era mais certo o garoto se ferrar nas mãos de Hermione que o inverso...  
  
  
_Digamos que o seu gato não seja muito apreciado por todos... da mesma forma que a senhorita não é.  
  
  
Com um sorrisinho mordaz, Snape prossegue sua caminhada, com a capa se esvoaçando as suas costas. Hermione enxuga com as costas da mão o suor da testa, suspirando aliviada por finalmente se ver livre da presença do professor, embora esse encontro não tenha durado sequer cinco minutos. Mas é sempre muito bom sair ileso de um encontro com Snape, sem levar um fora qualquer ou perder alguns pontos. Mais calma, olha para baixo, na direção de Crookshanks, que está parado em pé, ao seu lado, olhando na direção onde o professor foi, balançando raivosamente sua grossa cauda.  
  
  
_Gato... acho melhor você parar de aprontar por aí, ouviu? Não quero que ninguém lhe faça mal! Me doeria muito lhe ver machucado... e tenho pavor só de pensar em perder você! Comporte-se, por favor.  
  
  
Crookshanks olhou muito surpreso para Hermione, com os olhos arregalados. Jamais alguém havia lhe dito isso... sabia que a menina gostava de si, mas ouvir tais palavras... tudo o que queria era abraçá-la com força neste momento, mas nem isso podia...  
  
  
Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do gato, Hermione ergue Crookshanks no colo, segurando-o como se fosse um bebê. O gato envolve como pode suas patinhas no pescoço da menina e deita sua cabeça no ombro dela. Apesar de tudo, estava muito feliz. Se era impossível mudar essa condição, ao menos tentaria vivê-la da melhor forma cabível e, nisso, Hermione o estava ajudando e muito.  
  
  
_Vamos voltar para a Torre da Grifinória... a nossa ronda já está no fim mesmo, não há porque perambularmos por aí por mais alguns minutos. E você vai se comportar, gato! Já lhe disse isso outras vezes: mantenha-se longe de outras pessoas, é uma ordem!  
  
  
Os dois rumaram para a Torre. Crookshanks ia aproveitando aquele momento tão singular. Aquelas palavras da menina ditas de forma tão preocupada e tão sincera ainda ecoavam em seu coração, preenchendo-lhe ainda mais. Talvez fosse essa a força necessária de que precisava para, enfim, quebrar essa maldição. Se o ódio não o fizera, talvez esse amor intenso o faria...  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo VI – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  



	7. A Casa Que Não Existe Mais

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
  
==================================================================================  
Capítulo VII – A Casa Que Não Existe Mais  
==================================================================================  
  
  
Hermione arrumava sua mochila de passeio, colocando alguns utensílios ali dentro, como toalha de mão, uma canga para forrar o chão, cantil, alguns potes fechados com comíveis, duas tigelinhas de plástico com desenho do Garfield, além de outras coisinhas de garotas, como nécessarie, presilhas, filtro solar. Vestia-se de forma despojada como uma simples trouxa, com o trio sagrado tênis-jeans-camiseta e um casaco leve de moletom amarrado na cintura. Havia prendido suas madeixas num rabo de cavalo, formando vários caracóis pendentes, alguns soltos, dando um ar ainda mais jovial à menina. Estava sentindo-se feliz por finalmente ir à Hogsmeade, depois de tanto tempo, principalmente por agora ter uma companhia, pois levaria seu gato, Crookshanks, pela primeira vez ao povoado. Seria um sábado bastante divertido, ao menos era o que cogitava. Além do mais, queria ver as casas por lá, pois pensava seriamente em comprar ou alugar algo por ali, já que no próximo ano não estaria mais estudando em Hogwarts. Bom, era apenas um sonhozinho, que talvez levasse ainda muito tempo para realizar. Afinal, não iria começar a trabalhar tão logo, pois ainda iria cursar a faculdade. E, com certeza, demoraria ainda muito tempo juntar o dinheiro... talvez seus pais pudessem lhe ajudar, mas não sabia se eles teriam condição para comprar uma outra casa...  
  
  
Crookshanks mantinha-se escondido sob as cortinas da cama de dossel de Hermione, desde o incidente com Parvati Patil. Ele não queria complicar ainda mais as coisas, então dava-se ao trabalho de passar despercebido pelo maior números de pessoas possíveis naquele castelo, acatando inteiramente a ordem de sua dona, de evitar as pessoas. O gato estava sentado, olhando vigorosamente para sua dona, com a cauda irrequieta, demonstrando toda a sua ansiedade com o passeio. Queria muito poder rever a casa onde viveu por quase três anos, logo que chegou com a família à Inglaterra. Era provável que a casa nem mais existisse, mas, pelo menos, gostaria de poder rever o lugar. Mas, o mais importante, era estar com sua dona e poder passar um dia inteiro em sua companhia, o que é algo bastante difícil durante o ano letivo.  
  
  
Outras colegas de dormitório também estavam se arrumando, mas ao contrário de Hermione, Lilá e Parvati mais pareciam que iam a alguma festa do que num simples passeio ao vilarejo. Ambas usavam vestidos com um corte um pouco ousado, deixando bastante evidente suas curvas. As duas meninas, apesar de muito sebosas, eram também muito bonitas, mas não tanto quanto Hermione, que desbancaria qualquer garota de Hogwarts se ousasse um pouco em sua vestimenta... isso, fazia apenas nos bailes, onde mostrava a todos o quanto era deslumbrante.  
  
  
_Vai acampar, Granger? – Falava Parvati, sarcasticamente. Lilá apenas dava risadinhas furtivas.  
  
  
_E vocês? Vão a alguma festa? Na idade de vocês, ainda se empolgam com Hogsmeade? Se fossem sangues-ruins, eu até entenderia, mas as duas são puros-sangues e esse negócio de povoado mágico nem deveria ter a mínima atenção de ambas... – Retrucava Hermione, já levando sua mochila de algodão cru às costas.  
  
  
_Nós duas temos um encontro, querida... sabe como é, né?  
  
  
_Bom, na verdade não, mas, mesmo assim, desejo sorte aos seus pares... acho que vão precisar! Vamos, Shanks!  
  
  
Hermione já alcançava a porta quando o gato pulou de sua cama correndo em direção a dona. Parvati e Lilá quase caíram de costa, se esquivando do bicho, soltando, as duas, gritinhos. Nesta mesma hora, uma outra menina, que também dividia o dormitório com elas, saia do banheiro, carregando uma toalha dobrada nas mãos.  
  
  
_Ah, peraí, Grager! Não me diga que você vai levar esse monstro contigo para Hogsmeade?! – Parvati fazia uma cara de nojo.  
  
  
_Tá ok, não digo! Tchauzinho! Espero não encontrar vocês por lá!  
  
  
Hermione saia pela porta com o gato em seu encalço, que ainda dirigiu um olhar mordaz pras garotas, que perceberam e tiveram um leve tremor. Quando Hermione fechou a porta do dormitório atrás de si, Parvati soltou uma bela gargalhada, assustando Lilá e a outra menina.  
  
  
_HAHAHAHA!! NÃO ACREDITO! Coitada! Tá surtando de vez!  
  
  
_É mesmo o fim da picada! A Granger vai para Hogsmeade em companhia daquele gato horroroso! Ah, tadinha, Parvati... deveríamos fazer alguma coisa por ela... – falava e ria sarcasticamente Lilá Brown.  
  
  
_O quê? Dar-lhe um coleira anti-pulgas de presente? Ou mandá-la para St Mungus?! Ah, por favor, a garota pirou de vez, né?  
  
  
_Nossa, como vocês são maldosas... – dizia a menina que havia saído do banho. _Coitada da Granger, vocês deveriam é ajudá-la e não tratá-la desse jeito... ela deve se sentir muito excluída por ser como é...  
  
  
_...por ser sangue-ruim ou por ser uma sebosa intragável e mandona? – Parvati havia parado de rir, levando as mãos à cintura, impaciente. _Qual é, Anne? A Granger é insuportável, metida! Se ela soubesse qual seu devido lugar, não se exibiria por aí, se achando a melhor de todos!  
  
  
_Pode até ser que tenha razão, Patil... mas é muito compreensível a forma como ela age. Ela já está em muita desvantagem em ser trouxa, então ela deve se sentir obrigada a fazer tudo em dobro para se equiparar a nós e ach...  
  
  
_Tá, tá legal, Anne! Mas isso não muda o fato...  
  
  
_... o fato da Granger tá ficando louquinha de pedra, hihihi! – Lilá completou e as duas caíram na gargalhada novamente. Quanto a Anne, apenas lhes dirigiu um olhar indignado e foi cuidar da sua própria vida.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Você endoidou de vez, Mione? Vai levar Crookshanks pra Hogsmeade?!  
  
  
_Até você, Harry?! O que tá havendo com todo mundo?! Qual é o problema de eu levar meu gato pra passear? Já se esqueceu que nós trouxas costumamos levar nossos bichos de estimação pra passeios? Passou a maior parte da vida com os trouxas e não sabe disso, Harry Potter?!  
  
  
Hermione, Crookshanks em seu colo, Harry e Rony caminhavam pelo corredor principal, indo em direção aos jardins, onde tomariam as carruagens rumo ao vilarejo. Rony e Harry, apesar de falarem algumas grosserias sem querer, estavam muito preocupados com a amiga.  
  
  
_Bom, bruxos também fazem isso, mas... – Rony abrira a boca pela primeira vez, depois de se recompor da surpresa, mas estava muito preocupado com Mione, talvez ela precisasse de algum tratamento em St Mungus.  
_... acontece que o gato só vai te atrapalhar e duvido que deixem você entrar nas lojas com ele.  
  
  
_Ah, sim, mas não pretendo entrar em loja nenhuma... vou dar um passeio com Crookshanks pela área residencial de Hogsmeade, ir na pracinha, fazer um piquenique no bosque... será muito agradável, bem que vocês dois poderiam vir conosco... – Hermione já se esquecera totalmente das grosserias de seus "amigos" e "amigas" e sorria ante a lembrança dos lugares. Crookshanks apenas olhava crucificadamente para Rony e Harry.  
  
  
_Só você mesma pra querer ver casa e mato, Mione... além do mais, marcamos um encontro em grupo no 3 Vassouras... se você quiser ir, mas vai ter que largar esse gato aí. Aproveita que ainda estamos no castelo.  
  
  
_Oh, muito obrigada pelo convite tardio, Harry Potter. Pelo visto, andaram planejando o tal encontro e nem sequer se lembraram de me convidar antes! Mas fico feliz que tenha me convidado em última hora, se compadecendo de minha insanidade!  
  
  
Hermione apertou o passo, tomando a dianteira e saindo rapidamente do castelo, sem dar chance de resposta aos garotos, que a olhavam atônitos.  
  
  
_Sinceramente, Harry... acho que estamos tratando muito mal a Mione... isso é falta de consideração!  
  
  
_Fazer o que, Rony? Não somos nós que estamos desconsiderando ela; é ela própria que tem se afastado de nós... ela só pensa em estudo, livros, monitoramento, NIEM, carreira! Tá certo que temos que fazer isso, mas a Mione é maníaca obsessiva! É difícil ajudar alguém que não admite ajuda!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Por alguma sorte, Hermione foi na carruagem acompanhada de Luna Lovegood da Lufa-Lufa, Neville Longbotton e Gina Weasley. Os três não costumavam implicar com ela, então não pegaram no seu pé por causa de Crookshanks. Este, por sua vez, derretia-se em carinhos no colo de Gina, que o adorava, e de vez em quando, brincava com Luna. Neville, que ia acompanhado de Trevor, seu sapo de estimação, contava sobre a última tentativa de Snape envenená-lo na aula, salvo em última hora por Mione. Quanto à monitora-chefe, falava pela milionésima vez para que ele parasse de levar o sapo pra aula de poções, se ele tinha algum amor ao bicho. Conselho que entrava e saída pelos ouvidos do menino.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ao chegar no povoado, os terminais de desembarque das carruagens estavam apinhados de estudantes de Hogwarts, para desespero de funcionários e de alguns professores que acompanhavam os alunos, entre eles McGonagall e Snape – para desespero ainda maior de alguns alunos! Hermione esperou que o terminal esvaziasse um pouco para sair com Crookshanks, temendo que o gato se assustasse com tanto alvoroço. Os três colegas que a acompanharam na carruagem, já tinham seus programas prontos e se adiantaram, deixando a menina sozinha. Mas, desta vez, ela não se importava nem um pouco se teria ou não a companhia de qualquer um deles... afinal, ela não poderia deixar de fazer as coisas que gosta só por não ter quem a acompanhasse. Um dia, quem sabe, ela encontrasse amigos que apreciassem as mesmas coisas que ela? Aí ela não estaria mais tão sozinha...  
  
  
Mas não estava tão sozinha quanto imaginou. Um sorriso se alastrou por seu rosto ao ver Harry e Rony correrem em sua direção... será que eles teriam decidido acompanhá-la na caminhada pelo povoado? Poderiam fazer, os quatro, um belo piquenique no bosque, já que providenciara comíveis o suficiente para todos, prevendo algo do tipo; seria só comprar uns reforços na Dedosdemel e no 3 Vassouras...  
  
  
_Oi, Mione! Vejo que trouxe mesmo o Crookshanks... – falava ofegante Harry, mas sorridente.  
  
  
_É, viemos tentar te convencer a ir ao 3 Vassouras conosco, mas pelo jeito não vai dar... a menos que encontremos um lugar pra deixar o gato. – Rony falava um pouco mais ofegante que Harry.  
  
  
_Não! Claro que não! Eu prometi a Shanks que o traria para passear aqui em Hogsmeade. Largá-lo em qualquer lugar só pra ir num boteco que tô cansada de ver e olhar pras mesmas caras conhecidas é sujeira! Agora, se vocês quiserem, pode vir conosco... será divertido!  
  
  
_Ah, muito obrigado, Mione! Obrigado mesmo! Você prefere andar com esse gato aí do que passar o tempo com seus amigos?! Isso quer dizer que está de saco cheio da nossa cara, não é? – Rony estava rubro e os olhos faiscando, por causa da desconsideração de Hermione para com eles. Como ela poderia ser tão falsa assim? Justo ela?!!  
  
  
_Rony! Não exagera! Não foi isso que Mione falou... – Harry censurava o amigo, embora estive intimamente concordando com ele.  
  
  
_Olha, tudo bem, não aconteceu nada... – Hermione tentava apaziguar a situação. Ela não poderia deixar que seu passeio fosse estragado logo de início! _Cada um de nós seguirá o que planejou e, mais tarde, se der, a gente se encontrar por aí pra saidera, tá legal?  
  
  
Não querendo mais discutir com a amiga e também não querendo estragar o sábado, Rony e Harry apenas concordaram. Hermione, que segura o gato no colo, retribui com um sorriso e parte em direção oposta do centro comercial, satisfeita, com seus longos cachos amarrados balançando com suas passadas rápidas.  
  
  
Mas o sábado só está começando e pelo jeito ele promete. De trás de uma grossa pilastra, sai Draco Malfoy, com um sorrisinho desagradável no rosto, um olhar de peixe morto e sua voz monótona e arrastada, interrompendo o caminho da menina.  
  
  
_Oh, que comovente... a pobre sangue-ruim prefere passear com seu bichinho de estimação do que ficar com os amiguinhos... então os boatos são verdadeiros, Granger? Ou será que é uma libidinosa zoófila?  
  
  
Hermione vira-se com tanta raiva para o garoto, que quase derruba uma menina que passava perto dela no momento. Crookshanks olhava o loiro platinado com tal ódio que, se lhe dessem uma varinha, certamente poderia mandar-lhe uma kedavra!  
  
  
_Maldito seja, Malfoy! Você é um infeliz! Deveria procurar ajuda psiquiátrica, seu desgraçado! Como pode ser tão podre?! – Hermione gritava, sem se importar com quem estava próximo. Até o gato olhou assustado pra garota, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da desagradável intromissão do garoto Malfoy. As poucas pessoas que ali ainda estavam, pararam assustadas diante da explosão de Hermione. Rony e Harry correram pra ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
  
_Tão pouco lhe afetou muito assim, é? Quer dizer que é verdade? Mas deveria encontrar lugares mais seguros pra essas práticas, sua trouxa! Esse seu amante – Draco apontava o gato, que Hermione segurava com tanta força que o impedia de voar no pescoço do garoto – não poderá fazer nada se alguma coisa ruim lhe acontecer, minha cara...  
  
  
Hermione já ia com tudo pra cima de Draco numa bofetada, quando sua mão foi impedida a poucos centímetros do rosto do garoto, que se encolheu diante da rápida reação dela. Prof Snape, surgido do nada, segurava a mão de Hermione firmemente, olhando fuzilante para Draco, que se encolheu ainda mais com aquele olhar de Snape tão atípico para si. A súbita aparição do professor fez com que Rony e Harry freassem suas ações, que também iam com tudo pra cima de Draco.  
  
  
_Sr Malfoy! É melhor que vá se divertir com seus amigos e esqueça um pouco suas desavenças. Não desperdice seu tempo com tolices como essas! – Snape falava gelidamente, como ninguém nunca tinha visto falar com qualquer um da Sonserina, embora fosse o tom típico que usava com os demais alunos, principalmente os da Grifinória.  
  
  
Hermione estancou, olhando assustada para o professor, que ainda segurava seu pulso firmemente. Até mesmo o gato o olhava assustado, pois não tinha percebido nem sequer a aproximação de Severus. Draco apenas lançou um olhar de ódio à Hermione, sumindo na multidão logo em seguida.   
  
  
_Muito cuidado por onde anda, Srta Granger. Não fique muito longe de outras pessoas. – Snape falava friamente, sem sequer olhar para a menina; mantinha seu olhar fixo na direção em que Draco partiu. Largou o pulso dela, que estava esbranquiçado pela pressão. Tomou o rumo da maioria dos alunos, sumindo logo em seguida.  
  
  
_Mione! Como você está?! O que aquele imbecil queria?! – Harry segurava Hermione pelos ombros, quase gritando com ela.  
  
_Mione, é melhor ficar conosco! Esse imbecil pode querer aprontar alguma contigo! – Rony apertava o braço da menina.  
  
  
_AI!! Chega! Me larga! Draco não fez nada além do que é típico dele e duvido muito que ele tome alguma atitude mais enérgica do que defecar pela boca! E, agora mesmo, é que quero ficar bem longe de todo mundo depois desse escândalo! Qualquer coisa estarei lá pelos lados residenciais!  
  
  
Hermione correu no sentido oposto à multidão de alunos, que já enchiam as ruas de pedras polidas do centro comercial de Hogsmeade. Crookshanks não via a hora da Hermione soltá-lo! Ela o comprimia tanto ao corpo que ele estava se sufocando.  
  
  
Quando notou que já estava bastante distante de todos, parou para recuperar o fôlego. Deixou-se cair aos pés de uma grande árvore, soltando o gato do colo, que estava tão sem fôlego quanto ela. A menina levou as mãos aos olhos, tentando impedir as lágrimas, sem conseguir. Soluçava baixinho. Felizmente, não havia ninguém por perto, além de Crookshanks, que já havia recuperado seu fôlego e olhava sua dona com desespero. Não conseguia aceitar que haviam estragado a alegria de Hermione! Estava tudo tão certo, ela estava tão contente, como há muito tempo não via e, no entanto, tinha que ter aparecido aquele verme miserável para humilhá-la daquela forma, insultá-la de uma forma tão grotesca!  
  
  
Porém, Crookshanks sabia que isso apenas aconteceu por conseqüência do ocorrido entre ele e o garoto Malfoy na sala de Severus, há dois dias. Obviamente que o garoto não se daria o trabalho de fazer algo contra ele, afinal, ele era um mero animal supostamente irracional, embora duvidava que o tal Draco o deixaria ileso dessa. E o garoto odiava sua dona, mesmo sem nunca ter entendido o porque de tamanho ódio, uma vez que a garota jamais lhe fez qualquer mal, e não acreditava que a diferença racial fosse um motivo tão forte a ponto de chegar a odiar alguém apenas por isso... "Ah, maldição, Nico! O moleque é um Malfoy! Uma das piores famílias bruxas do mundo, uma escória sem honra!"  
  
  
Crooksnahks subiu no colo de sua dona, que estava sentada sobre as pernas. Sentia como se uma adaga de gelo atravessasse o seu coração, ao vê-la desta forma. Dava-lhe náusea só de se lembrar que, em parte, aquilo era sua culpa. Lambeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelas mãos de Hermione, fazendo-a despertar de seu pranto. Tirou lentamente as mãos do rosto, encarando os olhos amarelos com as pupilas fechadas em fendas do gato. Sentiu um arrepio ao ver novamente naqueles olhos uma expressão humana, sentia que seus olhos transmitiam dor, mágoa e culpa...?! Apoiou suas patas dianteiras no peito da menina, erguendo-se até seu rosto. O felino começou a lamber o rastro de lágrimas que havia no rosto de Hermione, que fechou os olhos diante daquela sensação tão diferente e, o que era pior, boa! Crookshanks abraçava o pescoço da menina, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, descendo pela nuca. Uma imagem muito estranha se formou diante dos olhos cerrados de Hermione e a sensação que sentia era como se uma pessoa a abraçasse e a beijasse. A imagem era de um rapaz robusto, com cabelos muito claros e finos que caiam pelo rosto. Não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz, que parecia trajar a capa negra do uniforme de Hogwarts, mas tinha plena certeza de jamais ter visto tal pessoa na vida.  
  
  
Mesmo que tivesse parecido horas, passaram-se efêmeros segundos, até ser desperta de seu devaneio com aquelas palavras podres de Malfoy, chamando-a de libidinosa zoófila. Sem pensar duas vezes, empurra o gato para longe de si, apavorada. Crookshanks, percebendo o erro que cometeu e também lembrando-se das palavras do garoto, tentou consertar a situação, dando um miadinho inocente e triste para sua dona, que a fez voltar a si.  
  
  
Hermione levou a mão à testa e começou a rir baixo, mas parecendo algo ensandecido. Onde havia parado todos os planos que tinha pr'aquele dia? Olhou de volta para o gato, que estava sentado envolto de sua cauda, observando-a tristemente. Por frações de segundos, a imagem do rapaz voltou novamente a anuviar-lhe a vista. Chacoalhou com raiva a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Se estava mesmo surtando, não seria agora, justo naquele sábado maravilhoso de sol, céu azul e brisa fresca que iria procurar uma solução para isso. Havia planejado trazer seu gato para passear por Hogsmeade e até fazer um lanchinho no bosque, ver as casas, o rio, a pracinha central... e era isso que iriam fazer.  
  
  
Enxugou o que restou de suas lágrimas, ajeitou seus cabelos e levantou-se, espanando algumas folhas secas que ficaram agarradas na perna da calça. Com um sorriso, embora seu olhar ainda fosse triste, aproximou-se do gato, agachando-se diante dele e levando a mão esquerda à cabeça do bichando, alisando-a.  
  
  
_Me desculpe, Shanks! Eu quase estraguei o nosso passeio. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu e vamos voltar ao nosso programão de sábado, ok? Definitivamente, o problema são esses infelizes de Hogwarts, não nós! Mas tudo bem está acabando, só resta alguns meses e ainda poderemos passar três semanas longe daqui nas férias de natal.  
  
  
A garota se levantou e tomou a direção de seu rumo, chamando pelo gato para acompanhá-la, que ainda permanecia parado. Crookshanks estava olhando para todos os lados, farejando algo, tentando perceber se havia alguém por perto, mais especificadamente se havia o garoto Malfoy por perto. Ele não havia se esquecido da ameaça do loiro aguado e o alerta de Severus para Hermione, na plataforma de desembarque, o deixou intrigado. Sabia que Severus não gastava fôlego falando coisas à toa. Se Hermione não havia percebido nada, ele teria que tomar toda a precaução possível. Até achava melhor que ela não estivesse preocupada com mais isso, senão seu dia estaria realmente arruinado e ele bem sabia que sua menina merecia um bom relax.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
No pub Hog's Head, os tipos mais estranhos e suspeitos lá se reuniam, contrapondo ao pessoal que freqüentava o 3 Vassouras. Se tinha algo de sigiloso para tratar, Hog's Head parecia o lugar ideal para isso, tanto que fora lá, no 5º ano de Hermione, que Harry se reuniu com vários outros alunos para tratarem de um plano para burlar a vigilância da sapa velha da Umbridge e passarem a treinar DCAT. Porém, era um ledo engano crer que tal pub oferecia o sigilo necessário para negócios escusos...  
  
  
Esse engano, porém, passava despercebido para duas figuras encapuzadas que conversavam muito próximas uma da outra numa mesa nos fundos do recinto. As outras figuras presentes no pub não eram muito diferentes daqueles dois, pois pareciam que quase todos eram procurados da justiça, pois de alguma forma também ocultavam seus rostos e formas sob capas, capuzes, chapéus, faixas...  
  
  
Um dos encapuzados da mesa dos fundos entregava ao outro um saquinho de couro, que tilintou ao cair na mesa diante do outro sujeito, que, por sua vez, abriu o saquinho, observando cuidadosamente o conteúdo e tirando de lá uma grande moeda de ouro. Levando a moeda a altura dos olhos, para observá-la melhor, a manga larga de sua veste deslizou até a altura do cotovelo, deixando a mostra uma tatuagem que lembrava um crânio com uma serpente saindo de sua boca.  
  
  
_O senhor é mesmo muito generoso, Sr Malfoy... brincar com sangues-ruins eu faço até de graça, só por prazer... mas como o senhor tá pagando... deve mesmo odiar a garota, não? Por acaso o senhor quis ter e ela não quis te dar, é isso? – Uma voz embargada de escárnio saia da boca daquele encapuzado, enquanto o outro levantava-se raivosamente da cadeira, agarrando firme o pulso do sujeito e prensando sua mão contra a mesa.  
  
  
_Cale-se, seu grande idiota! E não se atreva a pronunciar novamente meu nome, cretino! Apenas faça o que te mando fazer! Brinque a vontade com a garota, mas não a mate! Eu quero ter o prazer de vê-la moralmente arruinada, que desapareça do mundo mágico e sobreviva com isso!  
  
  
O rapaz saiu às pressas do pub, mas ninguém se deu o trabalho de olhar sua saída. O outro sujeito que permanecia na mesa levou lentamente à boca um copo de uísque, virando todo o conteúdo num só gole, batendo com força o copo sobre a mesa. Levanta-se lentamente, deixando perto do copo vazio uma moeda de prata, retirando-se do recinto, resmungando:  
_Covarde! Não tem metade da tenacidade que tem o pai! Nem o caráter!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Draco já havia livrado-se das vestes marrons e puídas que usou dentro de Hog's Head, distanciando-se um bom pedaço do pub pé-sujo. Estava visivelmente nervoso e precisava se controlar para ir procurar pelos amigos que estavam espalhados pelas lojas do povoado. Uma voz grave e fria, porém, interrompeu seu caminho. Cautelosamente se virou pra direção da voz, fazendo o possível para esconder seu nervosismo.  
  
  
_Sr Malfoy, de onde está vindo? Não sabe que não deve permanecer longe de seus colegas?  
  
  
_Pro-professeor Snape?! O que faz por aqui?  
  
  
_Como ousa me questionar e não responder minha pergunta, garoto?! – Snape aproximava-se perigosamente de Draco, olhando fixamente para os olhos acinzentados dele, que parecia ter sido hipnotizado.  
  
  
Alguns instantes se passaram até que Draco voltasse ao normal, balançando a cabeça para espantar algumas imagens que lhe surgiam como um turbilhão a sua mente, olhando, desta vez decidido, para o professor.  
  
  
_Desculpe-me, Prof Snape. Eu só estava procurando por Zabini e...  
  
  
_Tudo bem, Sr Malfoy. Pode continuar seu caminho. Apenas não se meta em encrencas.  
  
  
_T-tá, professor! Obrigado! – Draco pôs-se a correr, tentando se distanciar o mais rápido possível de Snape. Mesmo que o professor sempre o apoiasse, ele ainda o temia, principalmente quando ele fixava aqueles olhos negros, que pareciam ver dentro de sua alma!  
  
  
Snape apenas ficou onde estava, dirigindo um olhar sério ao garoto, até que ele desaparecesse de sua vista. Intimamente, lamentava que o garoto estivesse tomando um rumo tão errado em sua vida. Pelo jeito, seria impossível lutar contra o sangue Malfoy... Deixando suas lamentações de lado, pôs-se a caminho do centro comercial, precisava evitar o que o garoto havia planejado.  
  
  
_Onde estaria aquela garota estúpida?! Espero que esteja com seus bravos amiguinhos...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione e Crookshanks andavam tranqüilamente por uma ruazinha calçada com pedras irregulares, cercada de casas que, a primeira vista, pareciam simples casas trouxas, puxadas mais para o estilo colonial. Havia uma árvore em frente a cada casa, o que deixava a rua sombreada e fresca, com leves perfumes que se misturavam harmoniosamente. Muitas casas tinham as fachadas em pedras, algumas eram totalmente em madeira. Todas tinham belos jardins muito bem cuidados. Não sabia se era ainda muito cedo ou se todos os moradores estavam no centro do povoado, já que muitos ali trabalhavam no comércio local, mas raramente se encontrava algum morador fora de casa. Hermione apenas encontrou uma senhora muito idosa, que deveria ter mais de 100 anos, que fazia questão de varrer as folhas da calçada a moda trouxa, usando uma velha e gasta vassoura de palha. Hermione a conhecia, assim como conhecia a maioria dos moradores dali, principalmente as velhas senhoras bruxas, que gostavam muito da menina. Ficou alguns minutos conversando com a simpática velhinha, que era muito risonha, embora não tivesse mais muitos dentes para mostrar.  
  
  
Crookshanks estava muito excitado com o passeio, sentia-se uma criancinha que nunca saia do apartamento. Tudo era tão novo e tão conhecido aos seus olhos. Ali o tempo parecia ter parado, apenas algumas coisas eram novas; algumas fachadas, algumas casas que "cresceram", as árvores estavam muito mais altas e frondosas. De vez em quando corria de uma calçada a outra, dava saltinhos para pegar uma borboleta ou fadinha que passava voando rasante, como se quisesse provocá-lo. Hermione ria das gracinhas do gato, jamais havia visto ele assim tão feliz. Quando o felino percebia que a menina observava, dirigia-lhe um olhar muito luminoso e davam uns miadinhos alegres.  
  
  
Estavam chegando ao final da rua, que formava uma bifurcação. De um lado, continuava uma nova fila de casa, do outro era o bosque e mais adiante o rio. O silêncio era tão ensurdecedor, que era possível ouvir a correnteza e o farfalhar da vegetação.  
  
  
O coraçãozinho do gato disparava ainda mais com a aproximação daquele local. Lembrava-se que era por ali que ficava a casa que morou há mais de vinte anos. Hermione tomava o rumo do bosque, mas Crookshanks correu em direção a ruela de casas. A menina o chamou, mas ele estava tão entretido com o momento que nem sequer a ouviu, ela não teve outra opção a não ser seguí-lo, para ver onde queria chegar.  
  
  
Algumas casas lhe pareciam as mesmas de duas décadas atrás. Uma ou duas estavam totalmente reformadas. Uma ou outra parecia abandonada. Ainda lembrava-se dos detalhes daquela rua como se tivesse passado por ela ontem mesmo. Seu coração não parava de acelerar com a proximidade de sua casa. Viu um chalé em madeira escura, sabia que era esse chalé vizinho de sua casa, mas passou correndo pelo terreno vazio ao lado dele, chegando até outra cabana em madeira, até que parou confuso. Hermione vinha correndo em sua direção, ofegante por carregar a mochila nas costas. Ela parecia brava, mas não falou nada com ele. A menina percebeu a confusão do gato, como se procurasse por algo. Ele voltou e parou de frente para o terreno entre a cabana e o chalé e ficou sentado ali, observando.  
  
  
O terreno era cercado por uma pequena cerca de madeira já velha e com alguns pedaços desabados. Havia muitas plantas rasteiras que se agarravam na cerca. No centro do terreno havia um imenso arbusto de Ruta Graveolens, carregada de pequenas flores amarelas. À frente do terreno, onde seria a entrada, uma grande pedra branca de forma triangular. Fora isso, não havia mais qualquer vegetação ou vestígios de construção no terreno, que era totalmente árido. Hermione percebeu que o gato olhava tristemente para o terreno vazio e sombrio, uma corrente de ar fria parecia circular por aí.  
  
  
_Qual o seu interesse aí, Crookshanks? – o gato olhou para sua dona, com certa confusão e tristeza nos olhos.  
  
  
_Esse lugar provavelmente fora a moradia de bruxos das trevas... talvez mesmo de Comensais da Morte. Quando Voldemort caiu pela primeira vez, muitos de seus seguidores tiveram suas casas totalmente destruídas. Os terrenos foram limpos dos destroços e em alguns foram plantados pés de Ruta Graveolens, como esse daí. A energia maligna de certos lugares era tanta que jamais voltou a brotar vida neles... veja como o ar daqui é frio e o terreno arenoso, nem sequer a terra ali está viva. Pela cultura popular, Ruta Graveolens ou Arruda, serve para afugentar e dissipar o mal... a pedra branca de forma cônica tem o mesmo sentido e serve para barrar a entrada de mais energia maligna, por isso fica disposta a entrada do local, além de canalizar a energia negativa do terreno, enviando-a para se dissipar no espaço... bem, são superstições, no mundo trouxa tem muito disso também.  
  
  
Hermione dá meia volta e vai em direção de onde veio, afim de pegar a trilha no bosque até o rio. Anda alguns metros e percebe que o gato ainda estava diante do terreno, virando-se para chamá-lo:  
  
  
_Vamos, Shanks! Ainda temos muita coisa para ver por aqui... – a garota dava um leve tapa na própria perna, para chamar ainda mais a atenção do gato.  
  
  
Crookshanks ainda deu uma última olhada triste para o terreno, suspirando e saindo de cabeça baixa, andando vagarosamente até a menina... "_não devia ter esperado mais que isso, mesmo..."  
  
  
Hermione se abaixa, passando a mão pela cabeça do bichando, a fim de consolá-lo. O que será que teria ali para deixá-lo tão triste? Crookshanks era mesmo um animal muito misterioso...  
  
  
_Ah, Shanks, não fique assim... tem muitas coisas bonitas para vermos por aqui, esqueça aquilo... sabe, gostaria muito que você pudesse me falar o que se passa nessa cabecinha, tenho certeza que tem muito a contar! Mas, vamos que a hora não pára pra nos esperar.  
  
  
"_... e você nem sequer imagina o quanto gostaria de poder falar com você... este é o meu maior desejo, Hermione..."  
  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo VII – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  



	8. Do Céu Ao Inferno

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
  
==================================================================================  
Capítulo VIII – Do Céu Ao Inferno  
==================================================================================  
  
  
A loja de doces Dedosdemel estava apinhada de adolescentes, como costuma ser todos os fins de semana que Hogwarts libera seus alunos para visitação ao povoado. Rony e Harry disputavam caixas de diversos tipos de doces, quando esbarram em alguém, derrubando algumas caixas. Prontamente Harry pede desculpas à pessoa com quem esbarrou, até levantar os olhos ao rosto do sujeito, vendo de quem se tratava.  
  
  
_Você nunca presta atenção em nada, Potter?! – Troçava Draco, com um sorrisinho mau nos lábios.  
  
  
_Infelizmente não, Malfoy... se eu soubesse que era você, cretino, teria te acertado com força!  
  
  
_Eeh, concordo... – Draco falava monotonamente, olhando sem interesse pra multidão de alunos dentro da loja, passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados. _... se fosse mais atencioso, perceberia que seus amiguinhos poderiam precisar da ajuda do São Potter para salvá-los de encrencas...  
  
  
_O que ta querendo dizer, Malfoy?! – Rony voou para cima de Draco, agarrando-o pela gola da camiseta.  
  
  
_Como ousa, Weasley?! Está amarrotando minha blusa! E você fede, cara! Nem grana pra sabonete e pasta de dentes você tem?!  
  
  
Antes que Rony, Harry e Draco caíssem numa briga pra valer dentro da loja, um homem velho e muito parrudo aparece diante dos três, com um olhar flamejante. Pelo uniforme, deveria ser um dos funcionários da loja. Não precisou esboçar um movimento além de apontar o dedo para a porta da loja, ordenando numa voz grave e letal que saíssem dali. Os três garotos saíram imediatamente, quase correndo.  
  
  
A Profª McGonagall e o Prof Snape estavam próximos à loja, observando o movimento dos alunos. Harry, Rony e Draco deram de cara com os dois professores, que os olhavam inquisitivamente, enquanto o homem que os expulsou da loja permanecia em pé diante da porta, como um leão de chácara, a fim de se certificar que os garotos não voltariam.   
  
  
  
_Potter, Weasley e Malfoy! O que fizeram para serem expulsos da Dedosdemel?! – Perguntava irritada a professora Minerva.  
  
  
_N-nós? Na-nada, professora! Malfoy que fez escândalo porque demos um esbarrãozinho sem querer nele. – Harry gaguejava sem se desviar dos olhos da professora, apontando para Draco com o polegar.  
  
  
_Sem querer? E desde quando o que ocorre entre vocês é sem querer, Potter?  
  
  
_Mas é verdade, professora! – Rony estava rubro diante da injustiça. Era sempre assim, Malfoy aprontava e eles que levavam a culpa! _A loja está muito cheia e... e...  
  
  
Rony se vira para Draco, que continua olhando a todos de forma tediosa.  
_... Mione está certa! Malfoy precisa de tratamento psiquiátrico! O que você quis dizer para Harry prestar atenção nos amigos em perigo, Malfoy?! Está nos ameaçando de alguma coisa, desgraçado?!!  
  
  
Harry e McGonagall seguram Rony, que tentava partir para cima de Draco novamente. Snape, por sua vez, apenas detém Draco segurando no ombro do garoto e olhando letalmente para Harry e Rony.  
  
  
_Onde está a Srta Granger? É quase inacreditável ver o 'time dos sonhos' desfalcado, não acham?  
  
  
Os três, McGonagall, Harry e Rony pararam por instantes, tentando assimilar aquela pergunta tão fora do contexto do momento, até que Harry acha ter percebido a intenção de Snape.  
  
  
_Há, como sempre... querendo defender seu aluno preferido, Snape? Acha que bolamos algum plano sórdido para pegá-lo e Mione está de tocaia em algum lugar para isso? Lembre-se que os sonserinos aqui são vocês!  
  
  
Snape ia avançar pra cima de Harry, com uma expressão terrível no rosto pela insolência do garoto, quando Minerva intercedeu.  
  
  
_Potter e Weasley! Desapareçam daqui imediatamente e não se metam mais em encrencas por hoje! Teremos uma longa conversa mais tarde, quando retornarmos para o castelo!  
  
  
Harry e Rony trataram de obedecer imediatamente a professora, sumindo da vista de todos em frações de segundo. Snape parecia ainda mais furioso com a intromissão de Minerva. Draco tentava sair de mansinho, sem ser percebido.  
  
  
_E você, Sr Malfoy, também terá uma conversa comigo! A sua cara de anjo não convence a ninguém. E o senhor, Severus, não precisa se estressar com tais alunos! Eu mesma tomarei as devidas providências que já devia ter tomado há anos com esses três. Não vamos estragar nosso dia de folga, não é mesmo?  
  
  
  
_Tem razão, Minerva... Draco faça o mesmo que seus amigos e desapareça! Desta vez não intercederei a seu favor, meu caro!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Alheia a tudo isso, estava Hermione a caminhar tranqüilamente a margem do rio, desfrutando da paz do local. As águas corriam pelo fundo de pedras, fazendo um chiar tranqüilizante. O vento que deslizava pela vegetação balançava levemente as copas das árvores, como se fosse câmera lenta. O silêncio era quase etéreo e ouviam-se sussurros distantes de aves, do vento sobre as plantas, do correr das águas, dos galhos das árvores se chocando e roçando uns aos outros. Insetos passavam carregados pela brisa. Pássaros piavam alegremente pulando de um galho a outro; outros pareciam caçar sobre o rio. Brilhos difusos do sol atravessavam o entrelaçamento de folhas, fazendo desenhos diversos na grama, de luz e sombras. Era um lugar simplesmente perfeito, um pedaço de paraíso, se assim podia-se dizer.  
  
  
Hermione abandonou a mochila num canto, deitando sobre a grama, admirando as diversas formas e tonalidades das altas copas das árvores. Crookshanks divertia-se com as folhas que caiam sobre a água. Nenhuma sombra de preocupação passava mais por suas cabeças. Era impossível sentir-se preocupado, triste ou entediado num lugar como aquele.  
  
  
Crookshanks percebeu que sua dona havia deitado sobre a relva e foi até ela, jogando-se de barriga para cima e apoiando a cabeça no colo da menina, que riu pelo gato se deitar como ela e ficar olhando para cima.  
  
  
_Você é mesmo muito engraçado, gatinho... daqui a pouquinho vamos comer, já que nem tomamos café da manhã ainda... vamos passar o dia inteiro aqui e mais tarde a gente vê se encontra Harry e Rony por aí.  
  
  
O gato respondeu com um miadinho, fechando os olhos em seguida. Era um ótimo lugar para dormir: fresquinho e silencioso.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Longe dali, não muito tranqüilos, estavam Rony e Harry, que a essa altura já haviam se esquecido do encontro que teriam no 3 Vassouras. Estavam furiosos com Draco Malfoy, por tê-los metido numa bela encrenca. Temiam e tinham certeza que boa coisa não sairia daquela conversa com Mcgonagall. Estavam ainda mais irritados em acharem que Malfoy teria saído ileso dessa, por causa do idiota do Snape. Mas Rony não estava enrubrecido da cabeça aos pés apenas por causa disso, também estava preocupado com a suposta ameaça de Draco.  
  
  
_Ainda estou encanado com aquela conversinha do Malfoy... o que ele quis dizer para você prestar atenção se seus amigos correm perigo?  
  
  
_Apenas uma ameaça idiota e gratuita, como tudo que costuma vir de Draco Malfoy. Vai me dizer que você ainda tá preocupado com isso, Rony?  
  
  
Rony parou, colocando-se em frente a Harry. Ele realmente estava apreensivo, o que demonstrava claramente em sua expressão.  
  
  
_Harry! Esqueceu o que aconteceu logo cedo, entre a Mione e Malfoy?! E se ele estiver aprontando alguma para ela? A Mione tá lá sozinha no meio do mato! Se acontecer alguma coisa a ela, não terá ninguém para ajudar! Aquilo lá ficar deserto a maioria do tempo!  
  
  
_Mas, Rony... Malfoy está por aqui e ele nem deve saber onde a Mione se meteu, pode achar até que ela voltou pra escola depois daquela ceninha dele...  
  
  
_Você tem certeza do que tá dizendo? Acredita mesmo nisso? Malfoy é vil, peçonhento, sonserino! Acha mesmo que ele não aprontaria para a Mione?!  
  
  
_Tem razão! Então vamos procurá-la! Diremos a ela que aceitamos o convite para o piquenique, não precisamos aborrecê-la com essa história, ok?  
  
  
_Falô! Vamos nessa então!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Snape andou por todos os lados possíveis de serem freqüentados pelos alunos. Procurava por lugares onde atraiam mais a atenção de meninas, como lojas de vestiário, perfumaria, joalheria. Acabava de sair da livraria de Hogsmeade e não havia encontrado qualquer indício da Srta Granger. Estava furioso e exausto da procura. Cogitava abandonar a garota a própria sorte, afinal, ela já se metera em tantas agruras acompanhadas de seus amigos irresponsáveis, que saberia como lhe dar com uma situação de perigo, ainda mais se tivesse que enfrentar uma única pessoa...  
  
  
_O que você está pensando, Severus... ela é só uma criança e está sozinha! Talvez ela não tenha muitas chances contra um comensal! Maldito Draco! O que passa na cabeça daquele moleque para pagar um comensal para... meu deus! Preciso encontrar essa menina! Aquele homem irá barbarizá-la!   
  
  
Severus andava a passos largos sem prestar atenção ao seu redor. Se não havia encontrado a Srta Granger no centro comercial, talvez devesse procurá-la em local mais afastado. Havia uma praça no povoado onde muitos casais costumavam ir, afastando-se do tumulto para um pouco de privacidade. Intimamente torcia para que a garota estivesse acompanhada de alguém, isso poderia até desencorajar a ação do comensal. Estava tão distraído com suas hipóteses, que não percebeu e esbarrou em alguém, derrubando pacotes ao chão.  
  
  
_Oh, perdão senhorita! – Snape abaixava-se para pegar os pacotes do chão. Lilá se encolheu ao ver em quem esbarrou na sua amiga, esta, por sua vez, abriu um largo sorriso, um tanto provocante.  
  
  
_Não se preocupe, professor. Não foi nada. Eu também estava muito distraída.  
  
  
Snape apenas assentiu e saiu sem outras respostas. Lilá e Parvati notaram que o professor estava muito estranho. Parvati, que tinha uma queda TAMBÉM por Snape, não queria perder a oportunidade de trocar mais algumas palavras com ele fora daquele ambiente de escola e, talvez ser-lhe útil... afinal, para tudo precisa-se de um começo.  
  
  
_Prof Snape... está tudo bem com o senhor? O senhor parece preocupado, se pudermos ajudar em algo...  
  
  
Lilá levou as mãos à boca, com olhos arregalados para Parvati. Será que a amiga estava surtando também?!  
  
  
Snape parou e virou-se, fitando por breves instantes as duas garotas. Não era hora para ser orgulhoso, precisava de informações.  
  
  
_A Srta Granger? Sabem onde ela se encontra?  
  
  
As duas meninas olhavam uma para a outra. Definitivamente, não era essa resposta que Parvati esperava ouvir.  
  
  
_O que, professor?  
  
  
_A Srta Granger, onde ela está? Dois alunos de sua casa aprontaram e a Srta Granger, sendo a monitora-chefe, precisa tomar algumas providências!  
  
  
Mesmo achando aquilo estranho e se aborrecendo por ter se lembrado da existência da Granger, Parvati responde com certo mau modo.  
  
  
_Ah, sim, Granger... não sei ao certo, mas parece que ela foi acampar ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Parece que ouvimos Rony e Harry reclamando algo, de que a Granger preferiu ficar no meio de casas e mato ao invés de ficar com eles... é, acho que é isso.  
  
  
Snape cogitou a possibilidade por alguns instantes e era aquilo que ele havia imaginado, não encontrando a Srta Granger em nenhum lugar do centro. Virou-se e seguiu seu caminho, sem dizer qualquer palavra a mais para as duas garotas, que ficaram olhando-o partir, atônitas.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione estendia a canga no chão, onde preparava os lanches que iriam comer. Crookshanks apenas observava curioso os movimentos da dona, que parecia muito contente. Mas o silêncio e a tranqüilidade do lugar foi rompida por um estalo alto e forte, como se algo se arrebentasse no ar. Com o susto, Hermione deixou cair uma garrafa com suco, molhando a canga e parte dos comíveis. Buscou por sua varinha para limpar aquela bagunça e depois procurar saber de onde viera tal barulho, quando foi alertada pelo gato, que se ouriçou todo e soltava silvos baixos. Hermione sentiu seu coração gelar quando ouviu uma voz grossa e tediosa lhe falar. Alguém havia aparatado ali, neste momento.  
  
  
_Uma mocinha tão linda como você não deveria ficar num lugar tão isolado como esse... pode ser muito perigoso, princesa!  
  
  
Hermione armava-se, mas estava tremula pelo susto e pela tensão. Se fosse menos ingênua, teria acertado o homem naquele instante, mas a menina não tinha a maldade ou destreza necessária para isso.  
  
  
_O que você quer?! Se chegar mais perto eu...  
  
  
_Você o quê, sangue-ruim?! EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
  
Um raio dourado saiu da varinha do sujeito, acertando Hermione no peito e jogando-a para trás, enquanto sua varinha voa até as mão do homem. Crookshanks corre até sua dona, para certificar-se que ela está bem.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Enquanto isso, Rony e Harry correm pelas ruas calçadas de pedras irregulares, cercada de casas e árvores. Ambos estão com mau pressentimento e estão apreensivos. Resmungam o tempo inteiro algo como "Onde está a Mione?" ou "Por que não viemos junto com ela?". Eles param próximos a uma casa feita de pedras, para tomarem fôlego, pois estavam correndo desde que saíram do centro, há quase um quilometro, pelo menos.  
  
  
_Nós não podemos parar Harry! E se a Mione estiver em perigo?  
  
  
_Eu sei, Rony! Eu sei! Mas nem vimos sinal dela ainda! A Hermione pode estar em qualquer lugar! Não parece, mas Hogsmeade é grande, entende?!  
  
  
Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, uma velhinha saia no portão de uma casa próxima, carregando uma cesta de batatas que estava descascando. Muito sorridente, dirigi-se aos meninos.  
  
  
_Olá, mocinhos! Estão procurando pela mocinha de cabelos encaracolados?  
  
  
Harry arregala os olhos e se adianta, quase levando as mãos aos ombros da velhinha para chacoalhá-la.  
  
  
_Sim, sim, estamos! A senhora a viu? Sabe onde está?  
  
  
_Sim... é uma ótima menina, muito boazinha mesmo...  
  
  
_É, é, é sim! Mas a senhora sabe onde ela está?! Por favor! Talvez ela esteja em perigo!!  
  
  
_Oh! Mas quem faria mal a uma mocinha tão graciosa como ela?  
  
  
_Alguém muito mau, senhora! – Rony chegou junto, agarrando os ombros da velhinha miúda, que o olhou assustada. _Diga onde Hermione está! Para onde ela pode ter ido!  
  
  
_Por Merlin! Isso pode mesmo acontecer?! Oh, não, pobre menina...  
  
  
_Vamos embora, Harry! Essa velha não sabe de nada!  
  
  
Harry e Rony quase voltavam a correr quando a velhinha gritou para eles numa voz esganiçada e quase falhando!  
  
  
_Eu sei, sim, jovens petulantes! A mocinha deve estar próxima ao rio! Ela disse que faria um piquenique lá!  
  
  
_E onde fica esse rio? – perguntava bravio, Harry.  
  
  
_Deixa, eu sei onde fica! Vamos logo! – Rony o puxava pela manga da camiseta.  
  
  
A velhinha ajeitava a cesta ao corpo, muito embravecida com os dois garotos, entrando para sua casa.  
  
  
_Jovens mal-educados! Que petulância! Não sabe tratar uma velha bruxa?! Ah seu eu estivesse com minha varinha aqui...  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ao ser jogada para trás pelo feitiço expelliarmus, Hermione se machuca um bocado nos braços. Crookshanks mira enraivecido o homem, que se aproxima lentamente com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto parcialmente coberto por um capuz. O gato põe-se em posição de ataque e solta altos silvos em sua direção. O homem apenas gargalha com aquela cena patética. Hermione procura por coisas no chão para tentar se defender, mas tudo que encontra são pequenos galhos podres e algumas pedras polidas, também pequenas.  
  
  
_VAI PRO INFERNO!! – Hermione atira uma pedra, que acerta na boca do homem, fazendo-a sangrar. _SAI DAQUI SHANKS! BUSQUE AJUDA!  
  
  
Crookshanks sabia que muito pouco poderia fazer contra aquele homem que parecia ser quase duas vezes maior que um homem normal. Então desviou-se dele, a fim de buscar ajuda. Seu coração batia muito rápido que lhe doía as costelas! Sentia como se algo inflasse dentro de si, diante daquela situação horrenda: Hermione em grave perigo e a sua impotência em poder ajudá-la, estando ele preso naquele corpo pequeno e sem poderes mágicos. Hermione precisava fugir, precisavam ganhar tempo para encontrar ajuda!  
  
  
Hermione havia se levantado, escondendo uma pedra nas mãos. Precisava fugir! Estava sozinha e sem sua varinha! O que aquele homem iria fazer com ela?!  
  
  
Vendo que Hermione estava em posição alerta, Crookshanks pôs-se a correr, desviando-se do homem que tentara chutá-lo. Mas ao ver que o homem alcançou Hermione em dois passos, ele estancou o movimento.  
  
  
Quando o homem estava próximo de si, quase agarrando-a pelo braço, Hermione juntou toda a sua força e golpeou-o com a pedra, fazendo-o cair diante de si, com um jorro de sangue caindo de sua testa. Hermione tentou escapar, mas ao pular sobre o homem que impedia seu caminho, este agarrou-a pela barra da calça fazendo-a cair, machucando-se muito na queda sobre os galhos de árvore e pedras.  
  
  
O homem agarrou-a pelos braços virando-a para cima e montando sobre ela. Ele apertava tanto seus braços que sentia que poderia quebrá-los.  
  
  
_Ah, leoazinha selvagem, heim?! É por isso que me pagaram tão bem para brincar contigo!  
  
  
Não ouve tempo para resposta. Crookshanks voou com garras e presas sobre a cabeça do homem, cravando suas garras dolorosamente em seu rosto! O que ele queria era acertar o pescoço do maldito, se conseguisse rasgar a jugular do sujeito, não teriam mais o que temer. Mas seu corpo estava muito bem protegido pela veste de tecido rústico e grosso, mesmo assim, o gato fez um belo estrago no homem, acertando-lhe um dos olhos.  
  
  
O homem urrou de dor, agarrando Crookshanks e jogando-o para longe, rasgando ainda mais sua própria pele do rosto. O gato caia de pé, quando se preparava para nova investida. Mas o homem era muito rápido em suas reações e apontou a varinha para o bichano:  
  
  
_AVADAKEDAVRA!  
  
  
  
  
_HARRY! Você ouviu isso?!  
  
  
_AH, meu deus!! Alguém.. alguém gritou a kedavra?!!  
  
  
Os dois garotos estancaram no movimento, olhando atônitos um para o outro. Os olhos de Harry enchiam-se de lágrimas... seria possível?!  
  
  
Snape, próximo à praça do vilarejo, sentiu um calafrio, sentiu como se um raio finíssimo atravessasse sua cabeça. Alguém havia usado uma maldição imperdoável, uma maldição das trevas. Sem pensar duas vezes, desaparata para o lugar onde supõe que seja.  
  
  
  
  
Nunca subestime os reflexos de um felino, eles não seriam caçadores por excelência e o topo da cadeia alimentar se fossem fáceis de serem pegos. Crookshanks, que já estava em posição de ataque, desvia-se velozmente do raio verde que vinha em sua direção, acertando uma pequena árvore atrás de si, secando-a na hora. Preparava nova investida contra o homem, quando ouve Hermione gritar e se debater, tirando sua concentração.  
  
  
_NÃOOO!!! SHANKS!!! MALDITO!!! SAIA DAQUI, DESGRAÇADO!! – No mesmo momento em que grita, Hermione se debate furiosamente para escapar, mas o sujeito, muito mais forte que ela, agarra-a pelo pescoço, prensando-a contra o chão, enquanto mantém a varinha apontada para o gato.  
  
  
_CRUCIUS!!  
  
  
Crookshanks, que havia se distraído com Hermione, é pego em cheio, caindo e se contorcendo em dores atrozes no chão forrado de folhas secas, miando alto e forte, de dor e agonia.  
  
  
O homem larga sua varinha e leva a outra mão ao pescoço de Hermione, apertando-o ainda mais. Debruça-se sobre ela, olhando-a insandecidamente com um sorriso sádico no rosto rasgado e ensangüentado. Gotas de sangue caem sobre o colo e rosto da menina, que tenta lutar em vão contra o homem. O sujeito lhe apertava tão forte o pescoço que sentia que iria quebrá-lo e seu ar já começava a faltar.  
  
  
_Muito bem pago é o caralho! Aquele Malfoy vai me pagar muito caro por isso! Agora, vagabunda, vai morrer lenta e dolorosamente! E terei o prazer de fazê-lo com minhas próprias mãos!!  
  
  
Crookshanks ainda estava caído no chão, sentindo seu corpo sofrendo de várias câimbras ao mesmo tempo, como se seus ossos fossem se quebrar a qualquer momento. Mas ao conseguir abrir os olhos viu algo que fez seu coração parar: Hermione havia sido estrangulada! Seu corpo estava inerte no chão. Aquele homem monstruoso dava risadas altas e esganiçadas, como se fosse um louco.  
  
  
Ao ver aquela cena, Crookshanks sentiu-se caindo num abismo. Sua vista se turvou e sentia seu coração bater tão rápido que apenas ouvia suas próprias batidas. Seu sangue esquentou nas veias. Sua cabeça começou a latejar num turbilhão. Algo que estava inflando dentro de seu peito parecia que iria explodir naquele mesmo momento!  
  
  
Harry e Rony chegaram naquele mesmo instante. Pararam estupefatos. Não conseguiam acreditar no que viam: Hermione morta no chão sob um homem vestido de farrapos e Crookshanks caído todo torto, logo próximo. Quando os dois caíram na real e foram correndo na direção de Hermione, uma forte pressão os impediu. Snape aparatava ali neste mesmo instante e também foi surpreendido pela pressão. Um redemoinho de nuvens negras formava em volta de Crookshanks, que espalhava folhas e galhos para todos os lados, atraindo a atenção de todos, inclusive do assassino.  
  
  
_Isso é magia negra! Magia negra poderosa!  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo VIII – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  
  



	9. Pavel Nicolai Donskoi

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
  
=================================================================================  
Capítulo IX – Pavel Nicolai Donskoi  
=================================================================================  
  
  
Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu suas retinas ferirem com a claridade que adentrava aquele ambiente branco. Tudo estava muito desfocado, como se estivesse usando sua vista pela primeira vez na vida. Tudo que via era um teto alto e escuro e paredes alvas que o cercavam. Havia raios de sol que adentravam o lugar, podia sentir isso, embora não pudesse ver por onde, mas raios dourados e mornos atravessavam aquela parede alva e fina, que intensificava ainda mais a claridade ali presente.  
  
  
Piscou algumas vezes e esfregou os olhos. Por que não conseguia enxergar com clareza? Queria ver, mas tudo estava turvo e embaçado. Abriu novamente os olhos, fixando-os naquelas paredes tão próximas de si... será que estaria num quarto tão pequeno assim? Teve a impressão de vê-las mexerem e, fixando ainda mais a visão, pode perceber que não se tratavam de paredes, mas de cortinas finas que tremulavam levemente com alguma brisa que corria por ali, provavelmente vinda da mesma janela em que entravam os mornos raios de sol.  
  
  
Levou as mãos ao rosto, tampando-o completamente. Algo havia acontecido e ele não se lembrava. Onde ele estaria? Não se lembrava de ter estado alguma vez num lugar parecido. Sob as mãos, arregalou os olhos com a surpresa de uma constatação. Levantou as mãos e as observou como se fosse a coisa mais sobrenatural do mundo. Com movimentos muito lentos, mesmo porque não sentia ter forças para mais que aquilo, virou algumas vezes suas mão, olhando-as interessado. Movimentou cada um dos dedos... sim eram sua mãos! Mãos humanas!  
  
  
Sentiu inflando-se de uma alegria que há muito sentia. Não, era ainda mais! Nunca havia sentido tal felicidade. Sentiu seu rosto contorcendo-se naquilo que supunha ser um sorriso. Seria um sonho? Há muitos anos não sonhara mais com aquilo, por que voltaria a sonhar agora, de uma hora para a outra, justamente quando havia aceitado sua pena, aceitado que jamais venceria a maldição de Voldemort?  
  
  
Com muito esforço, reunindo toda a força que tinha, levantou, pondo-se sentado na cama. Apoiava-se sobre uma das mãos, enquanto levava a outra à testa, com uma súbita enxaqueca. Algo muito grave havia acontecido, sentia isso... mas o quê?!  
  
  
"Hermione?!!"  
  
  
Uma nuvem espessa e negra o envolvia num turbilhão nervoso. Coisas voavam a sua volta com a força da pressão que se formava, vinda de si. Sentia o coração bater violentamente. Sentia o sangue fluir veloz e quente em suas veias. Seu corpo doía como se estivesse sendo arrebentado, sentia como se estivesse tendo seus membros esticados por uma força invisível. Em sua mente, apenas a imagem de Hermione caída no chão, sem vida. Aquele homem maldito a matou?!!!  
  
  
Com uma fúria incontrolável saltou para fora daquele turbilhão de fumaça negra e foi em direção aquele homem maldito, sendo guiado pelo cheiro de sangue. Tudo que viu, antes de jogar o homem longe com brutalidade, foi uma expressão aterradora do mesmo, o que só aumentou ainda mais o ódio que sentia. Sentia tanto ódio por aquele homem que uma onda de prazer tomou conta de si, um prazer indescritível que aumentava em cada murro que dava naquele homem que deveria ter quase o dobro do seu tamanho. Queria xingá-lo, amaldiçoá-lo, mas sua garganta parecia travada, então descontava em cada soco que dava cada vez mais forte. Os papéis haviam se invertido: o algoz tornara-se vítima. Sentiu os ossos de seu algoz, sua presa, afundarem sob seus punhos. Ele teria que pagar da pior forma possível por ter feito mal a ela, por ter tirado de si a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Sentiu algo quente escorrer de seus olhos, sua visão estava turvada. Suas forças se exauriram rapidamente ao se lembrar de Hermione. Seu algoz, sua vitima, estava inerte abaixo de si, seu rosto estava desfigurado, havia muito sangue por toda a volta.   
  
  
Jogou-se para trás, deixando-se cair sentado. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto abundantemente. Ao muito longe ouvia uma voz chamar-lhe por um nome que não ouvia há muitos e muitos anos, mas sabia ser seu nome, sabia que era a si que chamavam. Uma voz grave e macia chamava-o com cautela, num tom incrédulo... não era apenas um chamado, mas também uma pergunta...  
  
  
_Nicolai?  
  
  
Virou-se para onde vinha a voz, uma voz familiar, a voz de um velho amigo...  
  
  
Mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, conseguiu ver que o vulto que se agachava ao seu lado, tão cautelosamente, era Severus Snape. Seu olhar era um misto de piedade e incredulidade. Colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, perguntando novamente por seu nome.  
  
  
_Pavel Nicolai Donskoi... é você mesmo?  
  
  
Queria falar, responder, mas sua voz não saia. Era como se não lembrasse como fazer, como falar. Levou a mão lentamente aos cabelos, enterrando seu dedos feridos neles, respirando profunda e cansadamente. Sentia o corpo esquisito, como se não fosse seu próprio corpo. Ouviu outros murmurinhos. Tudo estava turvado: visão, audição, pensamentos, percepção. Ouviu novamente o murmurinho, uma voz também familiar, que parecia falar 'professor Snape'. Virou-se relutante e com muita dificuldade para aquela voz e viu algo que pareceu preencher-lhe novamente o coração, sentiu como se o pedaço que lhe fora arrancado brotava-lhe novamente. Mesmo enxergando sem muita nitidez, pode vê-la amparada pelos braços dos dois garotos que estavam sempre por perto. Ela estava viva! Seus olhos estavam abertos! Podia-se ver sua respiração alterada, parecia que respirava pela boca, mas respirava! Forçou a vista, para enxergá-la melhor. Ela parecia muito assustada e olhava fixamente para ele. Queria sorrir, queria chamar por seu nome, queria ir até ela, mas não sentia capaz de nada disso. Seu corpo estava muito pesado e dolorido.  
  
  
Deixou-se cair deitado na relva. Tudo estava bem. Tudo estava perfeito. Ela estava viva. Os amigos estavam ali, apoiando, amparando. Não precisava mais nada. Ele poderia ficar tranqüilo. Poderia morrer agora, estava feliz o suficiente para isso. Hermione estava salva.  
  
  
E as últimas coisas que lembrava era um frio cortante, como aquele que sentia em sua terra natal, Lensk, na Rússia Oriental. Sentia seu corpo inteiro tremendo, como estivesse tendo espasmos. E uma mão sobre seu peito, lhe falando com otimismo, dando-lhe força: "Não se preocupe, Nicolai... você ficará bem".  
  
  
  
E será que estava bem? Voltou-se de suas lembranças. Foi tudo tão efêmero que parecia irreal. Mas ele estaria ali mesmo? Tinha novamente seu corpo e sua vida de volta? Finalmente ele conseguira derrotar a maldição de Voldemort?! Finalmente ele vencera a Animago Mortis?!!  
  
  
Era realmente incrível, mas não era sonho, não era delírio. Tinha sua vida de volta!  
  
  
Descobriu-se das cobertas de linho branco e viu-se numa veste curta e reta, também branca. Viu suas pernas nuas e seus pés... pernas e pés humanos! Olhou novamente para as mãos e subiu os olhos pelos braços. Também mãos e braços humanos. A pele clara, como lembrava-se de que era. Levou as mãos ao rosto, para tateá-lo e poder constatar a forma, a textura... era um rosto humano! Ele não estava mais preso no corpo de um gato. Ele não era mais o persa alaranjado que chamavam de Crookshanks!  
  
  
  
  
Alguém abria as cortinas que escondiam seu leito, deixando a mostra um grande salão com outros leitos como aquele. Percebeu que estava numa enfermaria e quando viu Madame Pomfrey, soube que estava em Hogwarts.  
  
  
Será que tudo havia sido um grande delírio? Será que aqueles 20 anos preso na forma de animago havia sido uma ilusão? Em parte, esperava que sim, mas...  
  
  
_Bom Dia, Sr Donskoi! Que bom que tenha despertado. Como se sente?  
  
  
Abriu a boca para responder, mas apenas saiu um som arrastado e asmático. Queria falar! Tinha tantas coisas a perguntar e sua voz, sua fala não o obedeciam. Ficou frustrado, deixando transparecer uma expressão de desalento.  
  
  
A bondosa enfermeira colocou a mão em seu ombro, para consolá-lo e passar-lhe apoio.  
  
  
_Não se preocupe com isso, sua voz voltará logo. Há muito tempo você não a usa, talvez tenha se esquecido de como faz. Mas vejo que está bem. – Alcançando para o rapaz uma taça de vidro com um liquido escuro dentro, a medibruxa lhe dirigia um sorriso doce. _Tome, beba tudo num só gole. O gosto não é muito bom, mas o efeito é excelente. Fará com que recupere toda a sua força e talvez consiga até falar...  
  
  
O rapaz não pode evitar uma careta com o cheiro daquela coisa, que parecia mais um lodo ralo do que uma poção. Apertou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, bebendo de uma vez todo o conteúdo da taça. Ele havia se enganado, o lodo não devia ter um gosto tão ruim. Respirou fundo para controlar a náusea e levou a mão à boca ao sentir que algo voltava pra sua garganta. Controlou-se ainda mais, mantendo a calma e a respiração profunda, até passar o enjôo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Madame Pomfrey lhe sorria divertida, provavelmente com sua reação. Ele sempre achou que medibruxos tinham um pouco de sadismo.  
  
  
_Aqui estão algumas roupas que o Prof Snape conseguiu para você, meu jovem. Vista-se que irei avisar ao Diretor que você está acordado. Ele está muito ansioso para falar com você.  
  
  
  
Antes que Madame Pomfrey saísse carregando a taça de vidro, Nicolai a segurou pelo braço. Havia algo o corroendo. Ele precisava perguntar. Aquilo estava lhe doendo o peito. A medibruxa virou-se para ele curiosa.  
  
  
_Er... Her..mion? – Sua voz era fraca e rouca, mas sentiu uma imensa alegria de ter finalmente conseguido externar sua voz.  
  
  
_Fala da Srta Granger?  
  
  
Apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava tenso, mas a medibruxa não estava com uma expressão ruim ao falar o nome da moça... então, devia estar tudo bem, né?  
  
  
_A Srta Granger permaneceu na enfermaria por dois dias. Ela estava muito machucada, com uma forte lesão na traquéia. Mas não se preocupe, ela está perfeitamente bem agora.  
  
  
Apontado para si mesmo, mais uma vez esforçava para falar, com a voz um pouco mais firme agora.  
  
  
_... quanto tempo... aqui?  
  
  
_Quer saber a quanto tempo está internado? – o rapaz apenas assentiu. _Você ficou cinco dias desacordado e nos deu um certo trabalho, se é que gostaria de saber. O Prof Snape se esmerou em preparar poções especiais. Havia muita magia negra fluindo em suas veias, precisávamos desintoxicá-lo. Você teve febre alta e alguns espasmos involuntários. Chegamos a temer em perdê-lo, mas, por Merlin, aí está você, acordado e, suponho, muito saudável! Muitas pessoas ficarão muito felizes em vê-lo assim.  
  
  
_Agora, filho, vista-se que irei chamar o Prof Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
Quando Madame Pomfrey saiu fechando cuidadosamente as cortinas que ocultavam seu leito, Nicolai segurou-se firme na maca e virou-se, colocando um pé no chão, sentindo-o muito frio. Colocou o outro pé e largou-se da maca, permanecendo em pé um pouco cambaleante. Era estranho, muito estranho. Será que era assim que se sentia quando aprendeu a andar quando tinha dez meses de idade? A verdade é que teria que reaprender tudo de novo. Reaprender a ser um bípede, novamente. Afinal, ele nascera de novo, não foi? Um sorriso se alastrou em seu rosto, ao ver que não era assim tão difícil e que estava com muito mais força do que supunha. Virou-se com cuidado para a maca, para examinar as roupas que Madame Pomfrey lhe trouxera. Uma calça reta e uma camiseta em malha de manga longa, com gola em V, ambas as peças negras... só podia ter sido mesmo Severus.  
  
  
Vestiu-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Seus movimentos ainda eram lentos, mas ia ganhando mais agilidade em cada instante que passava. Nesse ritmo, em uma semana, no máximo, estaria agindo e movimentando-se normalmente, com um ser humano, sem muita flexibilidade, agilidade ou velocidade a que estava acostumado, mas era maravilhoso estar de volta a seu próprio corpo.  
  
  
Notou que sobre uma mesinha recostada na parede, próxima a sua cama, havia uma grande jarra e uma bacia em cerâmica. Observou o conteúdo da jarra e despejou-o na bacia. Molhou as mãos e levou ao rosto, sentindo a textura e temperatura daquela água em sua pele... era uma sensação muito diferente, pois não haviam mais pêlos espessos e abundantes para protegê-la. Passou as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos lisos e finos, penteando-os com os dedos, quando se deu conta que seus cabelos pareciam ter o mesmo corte que usava há vinte anos atrás. Fios médios no alto da cabeça com uma franja que caia quase até seu queixo e muito curtos, bem batidos na nuca. Decerto, alguém deve ter aparado seus cabelos e mesmo ter feito sua barba, afinal, em vinte anos, deveria estar com os cabelos e barba quase tão longos quanto os do Prof Dumbledore.  
  
  
E por pensar nele...  
  
  
=================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo IX – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
=================================================================================

  
N/A: As referências para o nome de Nicolai;  
PAVEL – protagonista do livro "Almas Mortas" – Pavel Ivanovich Chichikovi. NICOLAI – Autor do citado livro – Nicolai Gogol. DONSKOI – Príncipe Dmitri Donskoi que levou a vitória dos aliados sobre a invasão da Rússia pelas tribos tártaro-mongóis, em 1380, dando fim a um episódio da história daquele país chamado "Jugo Tártaro", que durou 250 anos.   
Pode esperar que esse tal de Príncipe Dmitri vai entrar aqui nessa fic, hehe =^_^= Animago Mortis tumbéim podi di serrl curlltura!  
  
'Pavel' – o nome e o "character desing" do personagem (embora isso aqui seja uma fic) – é o mesmo personagem de uma história em quadrinhos minha, "Jogos de Capricho" (1997). Como eu nunca dei uma continuidade a tal historia, gostaria de aproveitar o personagem, que eu gosto muito. O Pavel da HQ também é um russo oriental (seu tipo físico é uma mistura de europeus e mongóis), mas é um soldado exilado que vive como mercenário na Inglaterra do século 18... quem sabe algum dia transformo isso numa fic, que é muito mais fácil do que fazer uma HQ...  
  
  
  



	10. Temores

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

==================================================================================  
Capítulo X – Temores  
==================================================================================  
  
Um castelo não é tão grande quanto parece. Aliás, para as notícias, nem mesmo o mundo é tão grande! Obviamente que todos ficaram sabendo do que aconteceu naquele sábado em Hogsmeade, embora muitas coisas ainda estavam obscuras e sem explicação, como o fato do gato da Hermione ser, na verdade, um bruxo animago e nunca ninguém ter descoberto isso. Havia muita especulação. Havia também muitos comentários maldosos, principalmente vindos da Sonserina. Parvati e Lilá também andaram falando algumas bobagens, mas Rony, Harry, Gina, Neville e Dean Thomas andavam policiando todos os colegas, para que não ficassem falando besteiras e espalhando boatos infundados e mentirosos. De certa forma, as fofocas e boatos não estavam tão intensos como se esperaria que estivessem, afinal, todos estavam compadecidos com o que aconteceu à Hermione Granger, que, por pouco, não foi morta por estrangulamento por um comensal da morte.  
  
Hermione estava sentada a beira do lago, oculta por uma frondosa árvore de tronco muito grosso e grandes raízes proeminentes. Estava sentada recostada no tronco, entre duas raízes. Desde que recebera alta de Madame Pomfrey, tentava o máximo possível se manter incógnita. A notícia do ocorrido no sábado em Hogsmeade alastrou-se como fogo em relva seca. Até mesmo no jornal Profeta Diário a notícia saíra em primeira capa, embora Hogwarts não tenha permitido a veiculação de nomes... o que era de todo o péssimo, menos mau.   
  
Apoiado sobre suas pernas estava um livro que havia emprestado da biblioteca e estava lendo-o pela terceira vez. Mas com enfado, fechou o livro rudemente, soltando um longo suspiro e fechando os olhos, que estavam marejados. Na capa, em letras prateadas e estilizadas, o título 'Animago Mortis' reluzia com a claridade daquele fim de tarde, onde o sol de fim de verão banhava as plácidas águas do lago, onde descansava serenamente uma lula gigante.  
  
Recostou sua testa no livro, encolhendo-se ainda mais, abraçando as próprias pernas. Suas lembranças iam a três dias atrás, assim que teve alta da enfermaria. Teve algumas horas de uma difícil conversa com seus professores, que lhe falavam com muita cautela e preocupação. Queriam passar-lhe uma tranqüilidade que sabia que seria muito difícil de tê-la depois daquele ocorrido tão estranho e tão absurdo. Teve vontade de chorar novamente ao se lembrar disso.  
  
Três dias atrás...  
  
Hermione recebera alta de Madame Pomfrey. Era por volta das 4 horas da tarde. Enquanto a medibruxa saia da enfermaria para chamar a Profª Minerva para acompanhar a menina até o escritório de Dumbledore, Hermione ficara sentada no leito onde jazeu por dois dias inteiros, recuperando-se da violência que sofrera. Olhando para o lado oposto da enfermaria, quase no final da grande sala, havia um leito oculto por leves cortinas brancas que tremulavam pela brisa que ali corria. Subitamente, criou coragem e dirigiu-se até o leito, tomando a devida precaução de não ser flagrada por ninguém, embora estivesse a sós na enfermaria. Sabia que ele estava ali. Por algumas vezes, ouviu seus murmúrios de dor e por duas vezes ouviu-o gritar. Madame Pomfrey estava sempre por perto e por diversas vezes viu o Prof Snape junto, auxiliando-a. Sentia seu coração levar apunhaladas ao ouvir aqueles gemidos. Sentia-se, de alguma forma, culpada e responsável por ele... afinal, ele era o Crookshanks, não era? O seu gatinho de estimação tão companheiro, que esteve consigo por quatro anos.  
  
Ainda há muitos passos do leito onde jazia o animago, Madame Pomfrey entrou rapidamente na enfermaria acompanhada pela Profª Minerva. Hermione assustou-se com a aparição súbita e as duas alcançaram-na preocupadas.  
  
—O que houve, querida? Aconteceu algo ao rapaz?  
  
—N-não, não Madame Pomfrey... – Hermione tentava disfarçar. —Acho que ouvi gemer e então.. como a senhora não estava...  
  
—Está tudo bem, Hermione. Deixe que Madame Pomfrey cuide do rapaz. Agora venha comigo até a sala do Diretor, ele quer muito falar contigo.  
  
No escritório de Dumbledore permaneceu por quase três horas, ouvindo muitas coisas sobre o animago, cujo nome era Pavel Nicolai Donskoi...  
  
"—Nome bonito... ele reclamará muito por ter sido chamado de 'Pernas Tortas' por tanto tempo..." – divagava entre uma lágrima e outra, a Hermione que estava sentada a beira do lago naquela agradável tarde de quinta-feira.  
  
Dumbledore estava com um semblante muito preocupado, que não era muito diferente de Minerva e Snape, que também ali estavam. Os três professores estavam, sim, muito preocupados com o futuro daquele rapaz. Obviamente que o Ministério soube do ocorrido e estava pressionando Dumbledore. Logo que Donskoi despertasse, seria levado a um inquérito, pois bem, ele havia cometido mais de um crime e todos eles eram gravíssimos. Sabendo o quanto o Ministério era irredutível, temiam seriamente a pena que seria imposta ao pobre garoto. Sim, o rapaz era digno de compaixão, afinal, passara duas décadas preso a uma maldição e agora, quando finalmente consegue libertar-se, poderia ser enviado à Azkaban!  
  
—...sabemos que não será fácil, Hermione, mas tente não transformar isso num drama ainda maior do que já é. – dizia Dumbledore, com seus longos e finos dedos cruzados sobre a escrivaninha e que enviava um olhar penetrante a menina sentada a sua frente. —Querendo ou não, isso lhe afeta diretamente e não queremos que você sofra com isso, filha.  
  
Hermione desviava do olhar do diretor, abaixando sua cabeça. Estava realmente muito confusa com tudo, não sabia sequer o que sentir, como agir, o que dizer. Sabia também que Dumbledore via através de seus olhos a sua alma e talvez fosse mais fácil do que responder perguntas.  
  
—É, eu sei, professor... mas é tão estranho, tão absurdo, ainda mais quando descobrimos toda aquela história sobre Sirius e Pettigrew, há quatro anos...  
  
Voltava seu olhar aflito para o Prof Dumbledore, quase em lágrimas.  
  
—O Senhor acha que ele será mesmo levado à Azkaban?  
  
—Isso é muito provável, minha querida, afinal, há dois crimes muito graves contra o Sr Donskoi: ser um animago ilegalmente e ter matado um homem...  
  
—Mas.. mas.. se ele não tivesse o matado, nós é que teríamos morrido!  
  
—Sim, legítima defesa motivada por perigo iminente e fortes emoções... e o sujeito era um comensal... bem, francamente, não sei o que ocorrerá, Hermione e, dependendo muito do que encontrarmos quando o Sr Donskoi acordar, Hogwarts preparará uma forte defesa a seu favor.  
  
—Como assim 'dependendo do que encontrarmos'?  
  
—Não conhecemos muito bem esse rapaz, não sabemos o que se passa em sua mente, não sabemos que atitude ele poderá tomar agora que está de volta. Se a pior das hipóteses se confirmar, será melhor mesmo que ele seja levado para Azkaban.  
  
Hermione sentiu como se uma lança atravessasse seu peito com aquelas palavras tão duras de Dumbledore. E estava muito confusa, como jamais estivera. Não era de seu gato de estimação que falavam... ele não existia mais, aliás, jamais existiu de fato! Por que se importava tanto com aquele desconhecido? Se importava tanto como se fosse um velho amigo, alguém muito importante para si?

::::

—Alvo... talvez eu esteja me precipitando, mas... – Snape tomava a palavra e sua expressão tão incomum era de uma certa tristeza. —...Nicolai sempre foi um bom garoto, apesar de tudo. Era muito honrado, muito sério. Talvez eu esteja falando bobagens, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele não se aliou a Voldemort para auxiliá-lo, muito pelo contrário.  
  
—É, também tenho esse pressentimento, Severus... com todos esses fatos vindo a tona, relembro de algumas coisas estranhas, por assim dizer, que aconteciam naquela época em que vocês ainda estudavam. Creio que o rapaz agia como um agente duplo, como você o faz hoje Severus, mas ele, ingenuinamente, agia por conta própria. Essa nossa tese pode até ser confirmada pelo fato de ele ter sofrido uma maldição das trevas muito antiga e possivelmente fora Voldemort que o amaldiçoara. Se for mesmo isso e o porquê de tudo o mais, somente o Sr Donskoi poderá nos responder. Por ora, portanto, o melhor é pararmos de especulações.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione era desperta de suas lembranças por uma aflita Virgínia Weasley, que a chamava e a chacoalhava, com o coração nas mãos.  
  
—Mione! Mione! Acorda! Você está bem?!  
  
—Gina? Desculpe... estava um pouco.. distante.  
  
—É, eu percebi. – Gina sentava-se sobre as pernas de frente para Hermione, aliviada. —Mas está tudo bem, né?  
  
—Heheh, isso é engraçado... – Hermione ria tristemente. —Nunca ouvi tanto essa pergunta quanto agora. E, sinceramente... não, não está tudo bem, mesmo!  
  
—É, eu entendo.. a cabeça é sempre mais difícil de curar. Mas, se você, ao menos, confiasse alguma coisa a mim.. algo que esteja realmente lhe incomodando...  
  
Hermione olhava para a menina ruiva a sua frente, avaliando se deveria ou não contar o que tanto tinha medo. Sim, o que sentia, acima de tudo, era medo. Medo de estar nas mãos de um desconhecido.  
  
Esticou as pernas, alongando os músculos. Sobre as pernas, o livro com o romance bruxo, onde falava de um homem que fora condenado a viver preso na sua forma animago. Porém, o protagonista daquela história era perverso e desumano, e fora condenado por um deus a permanecer na forma de um cão vira-latas sem dono e sentir na pele e na alma toda a humilhação, crueldade e tristeza que fazia passar todos aqueles que julgava lhe ser inferiores. Mas, o final apesar de belo, foi trágico.  
  
"—Por Deus! Não quero isso pro Shanks! Espero que não haja muitas semelhanças com esse livro..."  
  
—Sabe, Gin... eu tenho medo. Estou com muito medo daquilo que o Crookshanks se tornou...  
  
—Medo, Mione? Por que? Duvido muito que esse tal de Donskoi venha a lhe fazer mal. Lembra-se um vez quando a Profª Minerva falou que um animago tem plena consciência de seus atos? O Shanks te adorava, Mione!  
  
—É... e pelo que lembro, a você também!  
  
A duas coraram, desviando-se uma do olhar da outra. Era mesmo uma situação muito complicada.  
  
—Aaiii! Será que ele vai se lembrar daquele chamego que eu tinha com ele? Eu adoro gatos! Não podia vê-lo que logo ia pegá-lo no colo! E o Shanks sempre foi tão fofo!  
  
Hermione não conseguiu conter a risada, pois a Gina estava mesmo muito encabulada e não parava de esfregar os dedos no rosto, deixando sua face ainda mais vermelha.  
  
—Não fique assim, Gin – Hermione tentava consolar a amiga, segurando a mão da menina antes que ela ferisse o rosto. —Tenho certeza de que se ele lembrar, ficará muito grato por você ter sempre o tratado bem, ao contrário de muitos por aí.  
  
—Feh! Afinal, quem veio consolar quem? Bom, aceito isso como consolo. Também aceito a idéia de como ele poderá se portar ao ver as nojentinhas da Patil e da Brown!  
  
—Isso é complicado... espero que ele não seja vingativo... espero que ele seja mesmo uma boa pessoa, como Snape havia me dito...  
  
—E você ainda não nos contou o que os professores lhe falaram sobre esse Donskoi...  
  
—Contei sim, em parte... você sabe que Dumbledore me fez promoter a não falar nada o que me disseram sobre esse cara, me desculpe.  
  
—Tudo bem, Mione! A última coisa que quero é te pressionar... mas e aí, não vai me falar qual é esse medo que você tanto sente?  
  
—Bem... o que você faria.. como se sentiria se, de repente, seu diário caísse na mão de qualquer um? E que seus segredos mais íntimos fossem espalhados aos quatro ventos?  
  
::::  
  
—É bom vê-lo desperto, meu jovem! Como se sente, Sr Donskoi?  
  
Nicolai, que enxugava as mãos e o rosto com uma toalha branca que estava sobre a mesa de canto, vira-se admirado para Dumbledore, que se aproximou sem que ele percebesse.  
  
"—Esse bruxo é incrível, nem como gato eu conseguia antevê sua chegada!"  
  
O rapaz nada falou, apenas sorriu para o onipotente bruxo a sua frente. Seus olhos transmitiam muita confiança e otimismo, que era contagioso. Fez uma reverência, curvando-se para frente, sem desprender seu olhar dos de Dumbledore.  
  
—Papoula me falou que você ainda não conseguiu firmar sua voz, mas não creio que isso seja impedimento para uma boa conversa, não é mesmo? Afinal, precisa exercitar sua fala. Me acompanharia num passeio pelos jardins, Sr Donskoi?  
  
Nicolai apenas sorriu e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Uma das coisas que sempre quis fazer era conversar com esse bruxo soberbo, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade e seu maior erro, sem duvida alguma, fora jamais contar seu planos sobre Voldemort à Dumbledore. Se tivesse feito isso, não teria perdido vinte anos de sua vida...  
  
—Por favor... me chame.. Nicolai.. só...  
  
—Muito bem, Nicolai... mas creio que precisará de sapatos, não? É difícil crer que Severus tenha esquecido desse detalhe.  
  
Enquanto Nicolai olhava para os próprios pés, pois nem havia percebido que estava descalço apesar do chão frio, certamente por estar acostumado a andar sem sapatos, Dumbledore agitava a sua varinha na direção dos pés do rapaz, conjurando os calçados.  
  
—Oh, belas sandálias de couro! Espero que não se importe, é que sempre gostei desse tipo de calçado trouxa, são muito frescas e confortáveis!  
  
Dumbledore levantava a veste o suficiente para o garoto poder ver que ele calçava os mesmos tipos de sapatos. Nicolai apenas sorriu gentilmente, o que, para Alvo, era um ótimo sinal. Afinal, logo a primeira vista o rapaz demonstrara ser de fácil convívio... ao menos, assim esperava.  
  
::::  
  
—Aah, nem me fale em diário, Mione! A última vez que tive um foi a maior tragédia da minha vida!  
  
—É, eu sei e é algo que jamais esqueceremos... Mas o que estou dizendo é a mesma coisa. Obviamente que não tem a mesma proporção e nem seria uma tragédia que envolveria outras vidas além da minha, mas...  
  
—Mas? Não entendi ainda o que você quis dizer... por acaso o Crookshanks leu seu diário, é isso?  
  
Hermione não conseguiu conter a risadinha, afinal, apesar de ser muito boa menina, Gina Weasley era mesmo muito bobinha.  
  
—Não, Gin. Acho que é ainda pior... digamos que Crookshanks era o próprio diário. Posso dizer que ele era como um confidente meu...  
  
—Ah! Bem, sim, e... o que você contava a ele? Eram coisas muito íntimas? Alguma coisa muito grave?  
  
—Jogando verde para colher maduro, Gin? Bem, digamos apenas que eram sim, coisas muito íntimas e que seria péssimo se outras pessoas ficassem sabendo. Nada que chegasse perto de uma catástrofe, mas não estou na minha fase psicológica mais segura.  
  
—Isso é verdade! Todos estão notando o quanto você anda estressada, se magoando muito fácil. Acha que esse Donskoi pode querer chantageá-la com isso? Sei lá, talvez espalhar seus segredos para todo mundo? Ouvi dizer que ele é um sonserino...  
  
—O que é um agravante! É, ele é mesmo um sonserino e estudou aqui na mesma época de Snape e dos pais de Harry. Na hora em que aconteceu aquelas coisas em Hogsmeade eu estava tão chocada que não lembro de nenhum detalhe, mas os meninos falaram que ele vestia o uniforme de inverno da Sonserina.  
  
—Ânimo, Mione! Não fique triste! Pense o lado positivo. Talvez ele reconheça o quanto o tratou bem e lhe seja até grato por isso.  
  
—Talvez... vamos ver... "se fosse apenas isso, mas estou com um péssimo pressentimento!"  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo X – continua...  
By **Snake Eyes** – 2004  
==================================================================================

N/A: Crookshanks vem do inglês medieval que quer dizer, literalmente, "entorte canelas" ou, melhor adaptando, "pernas tortas".


	11. Revivendo

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
==================================================================================  
Capítulo XI – Revivendo  
==================================================================================  
  
Alvo Dumbledore saiu do castelo acompanhado por Nicolai. O velho diretor preferiu pegar um atalho através de passagens 'secretas' do que passar pelo corredor principal, saindo pela porta de entrada. Ainda era muito cedo para expor o rapaz e queria evitar o máximo possível deparar-se com alunos curiosos, coisa que Hogwarts estava repleta. Dumbledore tinha total ciência dos boatos que corriam por toda escola a respeito do ocorrido em Hogsmeade e o jovem Donskoi havia virado um ícone de hora para outra. Outro dia havia pego um pedaço da conversa entre alunas quintanistas da Corvinal especulando sobre a aparência do animago misterioso. Alvo se controlou para não soltar uma risadinha, não queria chamar a atenção do garoto que estava tão concentrado em seus passos, que iam ganhando agilidade a cada instante.  
  
  
Desconsiderando todos os problemas graves que envolviam o rapaz, certamente se Nicolai viesse a ter problemas na escola, seria com as garotas. Assim como as meninas corvinais, as sonserinas também estavam um tanto alvoroçadas com os boatos e especulações a respeito do garoto, ainda mais sabendo que este pertence à Sonserina. Já pela parte de Grifinória, a preocupação era voltada mais para Hermione Granger. Os grifinórios, por natureza, achavam que havia mais um maldito sonserino a ser combatido e muitos se apiedavam do azar que Hermione teve: seu gato de estimação ser um animago e, ainda por cima, sonserino! "Ela deveria ter comprado uma coruja!" – Rony Weasley lamentava quase todo o tempo.  
  
  
Chagando no exterior do castelo, no local onde corresponderia aos fundos da construção, Nicolai, que vinha distraído com seus próprios pés, levou as mãos aos olhos, ao sentirem eles se ferindo com a luz direta do sol, que começava a se pôr no horizonte. Seus olhos de um castanho amarelado claríssimo, ainda tinham que se acostumar a ter novamente essa maior concepção de cores e luzes. Ao sentir que poderia suportar a luz direta, abriu lentamente os olhos, para deparar-se com uma paisagem que há muito tempo não via em toda a sua forma e cores. Aos fundos do castelo, apenas via-se o horizonte amplo, um prado e montanhas ao longe. O tom dourado daquele sol de fim de verão dava uma dinâmica muito diferente a todas as coisas ali banhadas. Não se lembrava mais disso. A sua visão felina era excepcional à noite, mas não enxergava muito bem sob luz forte, ainda mais sob uma luz tão intensa como a do sol. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se exasperado pela exuberante visão daquela paisagem que sentia estar vendo pela primeira vez em sua vida.. o que deveria ser, pois não se lembrava de, alguma vez, ter dado valor a coisas do tipo... começou a reparar nas coisas ditas simples depois que Hermione entrou em sua vida, já que a menina aprecia justamente aquelas coisas que a maioria teima em desprezar.  
  
  
Dumbledore fitou o garoto, como se analisando-o. Ele parecia mesmo muito fascinado com a paisagem adiante. Ele se lembrava bem de Nicolai, enquanto estudante, há 20 anos atrás. Era um garoto muito frio e altivo, porém extremamente educado... afinal, o rapaz vinha de uma família nobre da Rússia Oriental, porém uma família das trevas que exaltava a pureza do sangue. A mais antiga família bruxa da Rússia. Apesar de trevosos, eram nobres e soberanos... porém, era um mistério do porque Donskoi e seus pais vieram para a Inglaterra se aliar à Voldemort, uma vez que a casta de sua família não tolerava qualquer atitude desse seguimento, a de se subjugar a outros.  
  
  
_É mesmo uma bela visão... após ver milhares de crepúsculos, ainda me admiro com tal espetáculo. Isso sempre me faz lembrar da minha insignificância diante de tudo isso a nossa volta.  
  
  
Nicolai virou-se para Dumbledore, que estava a alguns passos atrás de si. Por 20 anos teve como aprender o quanto ele próprio era insignificante diante do mundo a sua volta, mas acreditava que era porque estava amaldiçoado. Ouvir Alvo Dumbledore lhe falar isso era algo quase inconcebível de se acreditar, por isso buscava nos olhos daquele velho mago algum traço de falsa modéstia... e se surpreendeu ao ver que ali estava estampada a sinceridade de sempre.  
  
  
_esqueci.. como é enxergar.. por olhos humanos...  
  
  
Sua voz ainda era embargada, mas assim como seus movimentos, ia ganhando agilidade na medida que os instantes passavam.  
  
  
_Venha meu jovem, vamos nos acomodar num banco mais à frente, para apreciarmos melhor esse crepúsculo vespertino e para falarmos sobre nossos últimos vinte anos...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione e Gina se aprontavam para voltar para o castelo. A essa hora os jardins de Hogwarts começavam a se encher de alunos e a última coisa que Hermione queria era ficar respondendo a inquéritos de um bando de curiosos. Até mesmo alunos que ela nem sequer tinha noção de suas existências a haviam importunado com as perguntas mais idiotas e sem contexto que já ouvira. Tudo o que tinha a ser dito o próprio Diretor já o fizera no mesmo dia que a notícia tinha tornado-se pública.  
  
  
As duas meninas já quase alcançavam o portão principal quando uma voz monótona e desagradável as interrompeu.  
  
  
_Puxa, até que enfim te encontrei, Granger... será que você anda se escondendo de todos da escola? Deve ter motivos para isso...  
  
  
Gina e Hermione viraram-se com ar nocivo para Draco Malfoy, que vinha acompanhado de seus dois inseparáveis capangas acéfalos. Mas logo em seguida, as duas meninas deram os seus melhores sorrisos de contentamento.  
  
  
_Agora eu sou uma celebridade, Malfoy.. apenas quero evitar o assédio. Sabe como é, nem sempre uma aluna de Hogwarts é quase morta por um comensal num sábado em Hogsmeade. Agora você deveria fazer o mesmo, pois VOCÊ sim parece que tem algo a esconder!  
  
  
_Ainda acha que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com aquilo, sangue-ruim?! Acha que eu, um Malfoy, mantenho negócios com gentalha daquela estirpe?! Isso seria algo mais apropriado para um Weasley, pois os farrapos humanos que se entendem!  
  
  
_E você vai virar um farrapo humano se não cair fora agora, Malfoy!  
  
  
Harry e Rony haviam se aproximado de esgueira, pelas costas do trio sonserino sem que estes percebessem. Ambos apontavam suas varinhas diretamente para Malfoy, quando este se virou num salto, temeroso.   
  
  
_Como eu deveria saber, a corja sempre anda junta! – Draco sacava sua varinha seguido dos dois capangas e apontavam para Rony e Harry.  
  
  
_É por isso que os três maiores babacas de Hogwarts estão sempre juntos, não é Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy?  
  
  
Quando o trio virou-se novamente, viu Gina e Hermione apontando-lhes as varinhas e as meninas mantinham um sorriso mau no rosto. Os três tremeram, afinal estavam cercados pelos melhores duelistas da escola.  
  
  
Hermione estremeceu ao ter a impressão de ter visto os verdes olhos de Harry tornando-se vermelhos de puro ódio que ele destilava em direção à Malfoy.  
  
  
_Mantenha distância de Hermione, Malfoy! Se acontecer mais alguma coisa a ela eu juro que te mato, desgraçado!  
  
  
Draco tentou parecer o mais blasé possível, embora houvesse notado o ódio que Harry, especialmente, lhe dirigia. Intimamente estava apavorado.  
  
  
_Acredita mesmo que eu tenho a ver com aquilo? Quero ver provar, São Potter!  
  
  
_Ainda vamos te pegar, seu merda! – Dizia Rony, quase gritando.  
  
  
Uma figura sorumbática surge diante dos alunos prontos para uma guerra, interrompendo. O olhar frio e mordaz de Snape poderia congelar até o fogo naquele momento.  
  
  
_Potter, Weasley e Malfoy, vocês poderão tentar se matar mais tarde, durante a detenção dos três! Não acredito que há cinco dias que os três vêm fazendo detenções juntos, ainda não se tornaram amigos? – Snape finalizava com escárnio, com um sorriso afetado para Harry.  
  
  
O trio sonserino, aproveitando o aparecimento de seu diretor, desaparecem em segundos no interior do castelo, enquanto os quatro grifinórios continuam a encarar Snape, nada satisfeitos, enquanto guardavam suas varinhas.  
  
  
Harry, que ainda não havia destilado todo seu ódio por Draco, encara friamente Snape, a sua frente.  
  
  
_Você sabe que Malfoy forjou aquilo, Snape... será preciso que alguém realmente morra nas mãos dele para tomarem uma atitude decente? O que ele fez foi sórdido e bem merecia uma temporada em Azkaban.  
  
  
_Sua opinião nada importa, Potter! Cuide de sua vida, Garoto-que-sobreviveu e não se meta onde não é chamado.  
  
  
Harry teve que engolir a maldita indiferença com que Snape tratava todos os assuntos que tinham envolvidos seus preciosos sonserinos. Ele já estava muito bem arranjado em passar três meses em detenções variadas na companhia de Draco.. não queria aumentar esse tempo para até o fim do ano letivo. Foi o primeiro a se retirar para o castelo e quase esbarrou em Snape, quando a sua vontade era socá-lo no estômago. Rony foi logo em seguida, ainda ruborizado pela raiva, seguido de sua irmã. Hermione ainda permaneceu por instantes, olhando fixamente para Snape, com um olhar de quase súplica. Chegou a ensaiar alguma palavra, mas sua garganta havia ficado seca de repente e manteve-se calada, mesmo quando ele a encorajou a prosseguir.  
  
  
_Há algo que queira dizer, Srta Granger? – Snape mantinha a voz macia e baixa o suficiente para que apenas a menina o ouvisse, porém sem seu costumeiro escarnecimento.   
  
  
_...er.. não, professor.. não é nada de mais. Desculpe...  
  
  
Hermione cruzou o portão de entrada de cabeça baixa. Gostaria muito de perguntar sobre Donskoi, se ele estava se recuperando, sobre como era a sua vida no passado... desde que recebeu alta na Ala Hospitalar, não teve a mínima coragem de retornar até lá para visitar o inusitado paciente. Ela tinha desenvolvido um estranho medo em relação a essa pessoa. Medo de vê-lo, de encontrá-lo, de falar-lhe... tinha medo de encontrar ainda algum traço de Crookshanks nele, tinha medo de sentir como se o já conhecesse há tempos. Se ele viesse a torturá-la como um típico sonserino sangue-puro, não queria enxergar nele Crookshanks. Preferia pensar que seu bichinho tão querido e companheiro tinha morrido naquele sábado. Podia ser um egoísmo cruel de sua parte, mas é assim que se sentia.  
  
  
O pior de tudo é que agora não havia ninguém com quem contar... era certo que seus amigos, antes tão afastados de si, voltaram a lhe fazer companhia, oferecer apoio e conforto, mas sabia que não poderia retribuir com a sua mais intima sinceridade. Ela sabia que não podia simplesmente abrir seu coração para eles, contar todas as suas angústias, desejos.. afinal, aquele acontecimento não despertou apenas incertezas, mas despertou sentimentos que lhe davam muito medo. Ademais, já cometera esse erro uma vez e pretendia jamais repeti-lo... confidente, nunca mais!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sentados no banco que ficava nos jardins dos fundos do castelo, Nicolai e Dumbledore apreciavam aquele fim de tarde. Dumbledore permanecia calado, esperando pacientemente que o garoto lhe voltasse a atenção. Nicolai estava tão entretido com o vento que soprava em seu rosto e brincava com seus cabelos finos e claros, que havia se esquecido do porque estava ali.  
  
  
Dumbledore resolveu interromper o quase transe do rapaz, mais por incerteza do que impaciência. Talvez ele ainda não estivesse totalmente recuperado e poderia estar ainda sofrendo de alguma seqüela.  
  
  
_Vejo que está apreciando bastante a vista, meu jovem... gostaria de falar sobre isso?  
  
  
  
Nicolai abriu os olhos e virou sua cabeça para a direção de Dumbledore, que mantinha um sorriso sereno e encorajador. O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso, voltando seu rosto para frente antes de responder.  
  
  
  
_As sensações são.. diferentes... o vento.. a luz.. as cores.. é como ver tudo... pela primeira vez... – Sua voz tornava-se mais firme, porém ainda rouca. Quanto tempo mais iria aturar essa voz irritante? Nem sequer se lembrava mais o som de sua voz.  
  
  
_Isso é bom... na maioria das vezes só damos valor àquilo que perdemos. Há pessoas que passam sua vida inteira sem perceber a doçura contida numa brisa ou a beleza de um crepúsculo.  
  
  
_É.. e já tive muito... muito mesmo.. e jamais dei valor... e.. rejeitei muito, também...  
  
  
  
Nicolai suspirou profundamente, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos. Com os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos, começou a observar no chão a grama que balançava levemente com o vento. Tinha sua vida de volta e agora tinha também o remorso de muitas coisas erradas que fez, o arrependimento que, sabia, o corroeria para sempre. Tantas palavras ruins e atitudes erradas em nome de algo tão superficial e volátil quanto a arrogância por pertencer a uma família nobre e poderosa... e de que tudo valeu? Esteve completamente sozinho por 20 anos, sem que ninguém procurasse saber o que lhe aconteceu. Não, não foram 20 anos sozinho... teve Hermione, nos últimos quatro anos.. justamente o tipo de pessoa que seria considerada uma afronta e desonra se a tivesse apenas como amiga!  
  
  
  
_Fui muito arrogante.. presunçoso... cometi um erro terrível.. ao entrar pro círculo de Voldemort...  
  
  
O rapaz ergueu um pouco a cabeça, para encarar Dumbledore. Finalmente poderia exorcizar todos aqueles demônios que o devoravam há anos. Fazer o que deveria ter feito há 20 anos atrás, mesmo que agora seja tarde demais... mas não gostaria de levar isso para o túmulo, como sempre temeu todo o tempo enquanto esteve amaldiçoado pela Animago Mortis.  
  
  
_Eu juro... jamais matei ou feri alguém.. a mando daquele monstro... tudo o que queria era.. fazer Voldemort pagar caro.. pela desonra de meus pais!  
  
  
_Vejo sinceridade em você, garoto... e vejo também o quanto é corajoso. Mesmo ter passado todos esse anos sob uma maldição de Voldemort, não o teme e ainda pronuncia seu nome com um tom de escárnio. Se é sobre isso que quer falar, fique a vontade e diga tudo o que quiser...  
  
  
_Eu quero.. e mais.. sei que é um legilimante... se o senhor quiser ver.. minhas lembranças...  
  
  
Alvo sorriu alegremente, dando tapinhas no ombro do rapaz. _Vejo que sabes muitas coisas também... ouviu Harry falando sobre isso?  
  
  
Nicolai sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos finos se estreitando: _Digamos que.. como gato.. sou um espião melhor que.. Severus...  
  
  
  
_E todos achavam que você não passava de um gato abusado demais... – com tom sarcástico, Snape se anunciava, aproximando-se às costas de Dumbledore e Nicolai.  
  
  
Nicolai levantou-se num sobressalto, encarando Snape com curiosidade. Alvo apenas virou-se, sorrindo.  
  
  
_E por acaso estávamos falando sobre assuntos de seu interesse também, caro Severus.  
  
  
_Desculpe por me intrometer, professor. Estive na enfermaria e Pomfrey havia dito que Nicolai despertou e que estava com o senhor. Não quero atrapalhar. Sei que têm muito o que conversarem.  
  
  
_Por mim não há nenhum inconveniente e até gostaria que você ficasse, Severus... e quanto a você, Nicolai? Há algo contra a presença de Severus aqui?  
  
  
_Nenhum.. Professor...  
  
  
  
_É muito bom revê-lo, Nicolai! – Snape estendia sua mão ao garoto, num cumprimento.  
  
  
_É bom revê-lo, também.. com olhos humanos! – Nicolai apertava a mão do mestre de poções, numa rápida gargalhada.  
  
  
_É incrível que ele não tenha mudado absolutamente nada, não é Alvo? É exatamente o mesmo garoto de 17 anos...  
  
  
Nicolai olhava confuso de Snape para Dumbledore. Ele estava com 37 anos e mentalidade de um adolescente de 17?! Isso era uma lástima!  
  
  
Dumbledore percebendo a confusão nos olhos do garoto tenta lhe explicar:  
  
  
_Papoula não lhe deu um espelho para que se visse?  
  
  
_Não.. e era tanta coisa em mente que.. nem sequer me lembrei desse detalhe...  
  
  
_Pois bem, filho... você é o mesmo Nicolai de 20 anos atrás. Nenhum centímetro a mais de cabelos, nenhum grama a mais ou a menos de pele.  
  
  
_Isso mesmo, Nico! No fim, ganhou um prêmio de consolação: você é um coroa de 37 anos no corpo de um pirralho de 17!  
  
  
O garoto levou a mão ao rosto, tateando e sentindo que sua tez continuava com a mesma suavidade da juventude, nem sequer havia vestígio de barba em seu rosto ou nódulos que denunciassem a maturidade da pele.  
  
  
_É.. prêmio de consolação... então é isso que a animago mortis faz... fez meu tempo parar na minha forma animaga.  
  
  
_É o que tudo indica, meu jovem... e voltando ao nosso assunto, depois poderemos preparar uma Penseira para você. Creio que Severus e Minerva ficarão interessados nessa suas lembranças. Você teria alguma objeção quanto a isso, Nicolai?  
  
  
_Não senhor.. muito pelo contrário... não quero ser tido como um.. maldito comensal...!  
  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XI – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  
  



	12. Crimes

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

=================================================================================  
Capítulo XII – Crimes  
=================================================================================  
  
  
Hermione, acompanhada de Gina, entravam rapidamente na biblioteca para entregar o livro que havia emprestado. Com um sorriso ligeiro, cumprimentava Madame Pince, a bibliotecária.  
  
  
_Irá levar outro livro hoje, Srta Granger? – perguntava com raro sorriso, a bibliotecária.  
  
  
_Suponho que não, Madame Pince.. a menos que... será que a senhora teria livros trouxas? Sabe, romances escritos por trouxas? Gostaria de ler algo de um mundo em que nem tudo fosse possível...  
  
  
_Querida.. nem no mundo mágico tudo é possível. E, não. Não temos tais livros na biblioteca.  
  
  
Com um suspiro frustrado, Hermione devolve um sorriso triste à Madame Pince, já se retirando.  
  
_Bem.. irei revisar algumas matérias para passar o tempo. Obrigada, Madame Pince.  
  
  
_...Não temos tais livros na biblioteca.. mas tenho algumas coisinhas interessantes no meu acervo pessoal. Posso lhe emprestar alguns títulos, se a senhorita ainda estiver interessada.  
  
  
Hermione virou-se para a bibliotecária num largo sorriso. Toda a melancolia que estava sentindo pareceu ter se dissipado no ar. Enquanto Gina conversava com alguns alunos que estavam numa mesa próxima às janelas, Hermione ficou esperando o retorno de Madame Pince, que desapareceu por uma porta atrás do balcão. Ter algo novo e diferente para ler seria muito bem vindo. Apesar de ter nascido em família não-mágica, há muito tempo que não lia coisas escritas por trouxas. Mesmo nas férias, estava sempre com um livro bruxo em mãos. Estremeceu ao lembrar-se disso e de outras lembranças que se desencadearam juntas...  
  
  
Ela era nascida trouxa e nos últimos anos, involuntariamente, estava se distanciando muito de tudo que pertencia a sua origem. Nas férias, quando voltava para sua casa trouxa, não lia nada além de livros, revista e jornais bruxos. Raramente via televisão e não se importava com os noticiários, mesmo que mostrassem assuntos de relevante importância. Por vezes pegou-se criticando atitudes dos trouxas e sua forma de vida. Por duas ou três vezes criticou e chegou a zombar de seus próprios pais pela incompreensão deles por assuntos acerca do mundo mágico... meu deus! O que ela pensava que estava fazendo afinal? Estava ela negando a sua própria ascendência? Se ela estivesse fazendo isso seria tão terrível quanto os bruxos puros-sangues que discriminavam pessoas como ela!  
  
  
Suas divagações foram logo interrompidas pelo aparecimento de uma excitada Madame Pince, que lhe trazia um volume encadernado.  
  
  
_Este daqui é uma Antologia de Romantismo, com os melhores autores desse gênero. O Romantismo foi um movimento literário que surgiu na Europa do século 18 e que se alastrou até por terras distantes da América do Sul. Há a reunião de contos e poesias de muitos autores aqui, de diversas nacionalidades. Os escritos são de uma beleza ímpar. Tenho certeza que gostará muito e lhe ajudará a atravessar melhor essa fase que está vivendo, Srta Granger...  
  
  
Hermione corou levemente. Que o ocorrido havia se espalhado aos quatro ventos, não havia a mínima dúvida a respeito, mas era surpreendente como ela estava deixando seu estado emocional transparecer. Não que Madame Pince fosse qualquer um como a grande maioria dos seus colegas eram, mas se até ela que vivia tão entretida com sua biblioteca estava percebendo que algo não ia bem consigo... bem, ela deveria tomar uma atitude mais digna e manter seus sentimentos o mais ocultos possíveis. Tudo bem que ela foi quase morta, mas isso não fora nem de perto a primeira vez e todos estava mais condescendentes consigo. Não, não era ruim, obviamente. Sentia-se feliz por estar sendo tratada tão amigavelmente bem por quase todos, mas, de certa forma, isso incomodava... era como se invadissem sua privacidade.  
  
  
_Leve senhorita e cuide muito bem dele. Este livro é um dos meus preferidos e eu tenho muitos ciúmes. Devolva-o quando se sentir mais confortável com o que ele tem a lhe dizer. – Madame Pince alcançava com as duas mãos os livro encadernado em couro de forma bastante simples.  
  
  
_Muito Obrigada, senhora...  
  
  
*  
  
  
O sol ainda lançava seus últimos raios flamejantes sobre a paisagem. No horizonte, um imenso círculo disforme parecia tremular com as finas nuvens que o rodeavam. A atmosfera adquiriu uma tonalidade dourada. Pequenos insetos e plantas minúsculas eram carregados pela brisa incessante. O perfume de folhas amornecidas pelo dia ensolarado tomavam conta do ar.  
  
  
Nicolai parecia se divertir muito relembrando com Snape os velhos tempos como estudante de Hogwarts. Ambos eram amigos muito próximos, tanto quanto era possível com pessoas de suas estirpes. Dumbledore participava da conversa. Era bom rever Severus como era em sua época de estudante, menos amargo com a vida, e o garoto Donskoi, que parecia querer recuperar o tempo perdido. O estranho disso tudo é que não se lembrava de que ambos poderiam ser capazes de se divertirem com uma simples conversa... certamente eles não eram, em sua época, mas diante de si haviam dois personagens que muito perderam em suas vidas.  
  
  
Mas era necessário trazer a tona um assunto muito desagradável, mesmo porque o futuro desse rapaz dependia disso e se o futuro dele seria continuar de onde parou há 20 anos ou ser trancafiado em Azkaban era algo em que eles teriam muito o que trabalhar. Mas, definitivamente, faria todo o possível para que a segunda opção fosse totalmente descartada.  
  
  
_Eu sinto ter que interromper as recordações de vocês, mas... Severus, precisamos tratar com Nicolai o péssimo assunto chamado Ministério da Magia.  
  
  
_Ministério...? Ah, sim... havia me esquecido que a.. vida humana tem dessas.. inconveniências... – Nicolai deixava de sorrir para tomar uma expressão preocupada e ele bem sabia que tinha muito a se preocupar em termos de Ministério da Magia.  
  
  
_Lamento lhe dizer, filho, mas o Ministério anda pressionando Hogwarts desde o ocorrido. Infelizmente não tivemos como manter tal incidente em sigilo. É provável que amanhã recebamos a visita de agentes do Ministério e talvez até do próprio Ministro Fudge.   
  
  
_Iremos preparar uma defesa para Nicolai, não é mesmo Alvo? – Snape perguntava temeroso pela negativa, embora tivesse certeza de que Dumbledore não iria desamparar o rapaz, não agora que eles constatavam que diante de si estava um jovem de boa fé e que poderia vir a ser muito útil no combate às forças de Voldemort.  
  
  
_De-defesa?! Eu cometi algum crime? Eu estive preso por uma maldição por 20 anos e serei ainda punido por isso?! – Nicolai ficou apreensivo com a notícia, tanto que sua voz conseguiu ganhar toda a força que ainda não tinha.  
  
  
_Bem, Nicolai... ser um animago sem licença é um crime aqui na Inglaterra... – Dumbledore falava devagar, como estudando a reação do rapaz.  
  
  
Snape completaria as outras acusações.  
  
_...ser um comensal da morte é um crime grave e... assassinato é um crime em qualquer parte deste planeta.  
  
  
Nicolai ficou estupefato, embora soubesse que era verdade, mas não havia cogitado essa possibilidade. Aliás, com apenas poucas horas acordado em sua forma humana pela primeira vez em duas décadas, ele cogitou pouquíssimas possibilidades a serem feitas e alguns problemas a serem encarados, mas nenhum deles era além de seu desejo de terminar seus estudos e poder conversar com Hermione, tentar esclarecer essas partes obscuras de sua vida com ela...  
  
  
_... eu não tenho mais a.. marca negra e... como o Ministério hoje poderia saber de.. assassinatos que cometi há 20 anos atrás.. se nem naquela época.. conseguiram descobrir?  
  
  
_Do que você está falando, Nicolai? Você acabou de dizer que jamais matou por ordem de Voldemort? – Dumbledore levantou-se do banco, mergulhando em um profunda preocupação. Como pode o garoto falar sobre assassinatos cometidos por ele de uma forma tão fria e tão natural?!  
  
  
_Reitero o que disse, professor... jamais matei um inocente. Jamais matei por ordem de Voldemort, mas... eu consegui eliminar pelo menos uns oito seguidores dele. Peguei-os em emboscadas, sempre quando eram enviados em missões sem que eu estivesse presente. Às vezes eu conseguia entrar em contato com aurores, mas quando estes não apareciam... bem, digamos que tenho uma certa prática com avada kedavra...  
  
  
Dumbledore sentou-se novamente no banco de pedra, envolvendo-se com seus pensamentos, o que deixou Snape preocupado com a conclusão de que o Diretor poderia vir tomar em relação a Nicolai. O que o garoto dizia tinha seu fundo de verdade, pois essas emboscadas a comensais e avisos anônimos aos aurores realmente aconteceram na época, o que contribuiu para que aquela guerra não fosse ainda pior do que fora.  
  
  
_Então foi você o primeiro traidor de Lord das Trevas, Nico? Então fora você quem entregara a maioria dos planos naquela época?  
  
  
_Isso lhe condoeu, Severus? Não sou traidor de "Lord das Trevas" porque jamais lhe fui um aliado. E, sim! Ser um gato tem suas vantagens. Nem meus pais sabiam da minha animagia. Isso ajudou muito.  
  
  
_Diga-me, Nicolai... fora Voldemort que o amaldiçoou? Como ele descobriu sobre isso?  
  
  
_Voldemort sabia que eu não temia a morte. Eu estava humilhado. O nome de minha família fora desonrado no momento que meus pais entraram para o Círculo das Trevas. Nos tornamos párias. Eu preferia a morte a viver com isso... então ele me deu uma sobrevida insignificante, depois de ser torturado por alguns dias, claro... isso fora pior que morrer dez vezes.. e ele sabia disso.  
  
  
_E quem o delatou a Voldemort?  
  
  
_Peter Pettigrew.  
  
  
=================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XII – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
=================================================================================  
  



	13. Acentuando O Medo

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

  
=================================================================================  
Capítulo XIII – Acentuando o Medo  
=================================================================================  
  
_MAS QUE FILHO DA ...!!  
  
  
Todos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória se sobressaltaram com o grito de Rony Weasley. As peças do xadrez bruxo que estava jogando com Harry voaram para todos os lados quando Rony socou a mesa com ira. Harry chegou a cair pra trás, olhando assustado para Rony. Seja lá o que ele tinha feito – além de estar completamente parado por longos minutos pensando em que peça deveria mover – não era o suficiente para aquele escândalo de Rony.  
  
  
Hermione, que estava sentada em sua poltrona preferida em frente a lareira, havia abaixado o livro e fitava os dois garotos com uma expressão nada satisfeita. Gina que descia as escadarias do dormitório feminino naquele momento fica estancada no último degrau... sabia que isso não deveria ser boa coisa, uma vez que nunca viu Rony gritar assim com Harry, pelo menos não enquanto os dois jogam xadrez, já que é sempre Harry que perde o jogo.  
  
  
_AQUELE CANALHA, MISERÁVEL! TINHA QUE SER UM MALDITO SONSERINO!!  
  
  
_Abaixe o volume, Ron! Tá ficando maluco, é?! – Falava firmemente Harry, muito aborrecido. Por instantes pensava que o amigo gritava com ele.  
  
  
_Você tá falando do Malfoy? Lembre-se que você e Harry terão detenção com ele daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos, logo após o jantar. – Hermione dizia dando de ombros, voltando novamente pra sua leitura, acomodando-se na poltrona.  
  
  
_Não falo de Malfoy! Embora ele seja um grande canalha, miserável e filho da puta! Estou falando daquele maldito animago!! Ele se aproveitava da minha irmã!  
  
  
Gina correu até a mesa onde Rony e Harry estavam. Harry terminou de derrubar todo o tabuleiro de xadrez quando voou pra cima de Rony, tapando-lhe a boca com aspereza, segurando-o pelo colarinho. Hermione salta da poltrona e aproxima-se também dos garotos. Seja lá o que Rony tenha matutado sobre o assunto, não era nada bom que todos os outros alunos ouvissem algo sobre isso.  
  
  
_Porra, Ron! Tá maluco, cara! Não acha que Hermione já tem problemas demais com isso?! Quer complicar ainda mais as coisas, cara?!! – Dizia um furioso Harry, ainda tapando a boca do amigo.  
  
  
Harry se ajeitava novamente na cadeira que havia caído com seu susto, olhando furiosamente para Rony, que quase estava roxo pela falta de ar. Gina parecia tremer da cabeça aos pés enquanto Hermione lançava um olhar fulminante aos poucos curiosos que ainda lhes dispensavam atenção, entre eles Patil e Brown.  
  
  
_Rony... você tá falando do Crookshanks, não é? – Falava Gina, com cautela.  
  
  
Quando Harry e Hermione perceberam que Rony ia responder a irmã novamente em altos brados, os dois o pegaram pelos braços e o arrastaram para o dormitório dos garotos. Gina largou seus livros sobre a mesa e foi acompanhar o trio. Chegando no dormitório, Harry empurra Rony com aspereza para dentro do quarto enquanto Hermione batia a porta as suas costas, assim que Gina entrou. Exceto pelos quatro, o dormitório estava totalmente vazio e ninguém no salão comunal poderia ouvir os gritos de Rony.  
  
  
_Agora você pode falar o que você tanto estava pensando lá embaixo no Salão, Ron... – Harry dava a permissão, sentindo-se totalmente impaciente, cruzando os braços e ainda olhando com certa raiva pro amigo.  
  
  
_Esse cara, esse tal animago que se fez passar pelo bichinho de estimação da Mion...  
  
  
_Rony! Ele não fez isso! Ele estava amaldiçoado! Foi o próprio Dumbledore que disse! – Hermione interrompeu Rony num misto de raiva e mágoa. Harry a segurou pelo braço, olhando-a com piedade.  
  
  
_Cala a boca, Mione! Não me interessa se ele tava amaldiçoado ou não! Ele abusou da minha irmã e de VOCÊ TAMBÉM!  
  
  
Harry sentiu Hermione se estremecer com aquelas palavras grosseiras de Rony, e a segurou pelos dois braços, quase a abraçando. Gina já se demonstrava totalmente impaciente com o circo que o irmão armava, já vendo que se tratava de outra bobagem vinda da mente idiota de Rony.  
  
  
_Você deveria parar com acusações e falar logo qual a bobagem que você tá pensando, droga! A gente não tem o tempo inteiro pra ficar te ouvindo não, Rony!  
  
  
_Gina! Você só vivia com Crookshanks no colo! E ele era todo derretido por você! Ele era um animago, tinha consciência disso e se aproveitava da situação! Ele ficava agarrado em você, ele tocava no seu corpo, Gina!!  
  
  
_Rony! Que nojo! Que mente mais suja é essa?! Crookshanks era um gato! Gatos agem dessa forma! Não havia nenhuma maldade no que ele fazia! E se ele estava amaldiçoado, não devia ter nenhuma consciência humana, idiota!  
  
  
_Não tinha consciência?! Não lembra como ele agia, sempre espreitando tudo, entendendo tudo o que se passava a sua volta! Por Merlin! Ele até lia junto com a Mione!  
  
  
_Todo esse escândalo por isso, Ron? Só porque sua irmã pegava o gato no colo? Suponho que você tentará assassinar o cara que quiser casar com ela – dizia Harry totalmente entediado, voltando a cruzar os braços.  
  
  
_Ah, e você acha isso pouco, Harry! Diz isso porque não é sua irmã! E quanto a Mione? Pelo amor de deus! Mione dormia com aquele gato! Imagino o que ele deva ter feito com ela sob a desculpa de ser 'só um gato'!  
  
  
Rony alcançava uma Hermione estupefata com o que ele dizia, agarrando-a pelos braços e quase a chacoalhando.  
  
  
_Pode nos dizer, Mione! Somos seus amigos! Aquele miserável abusou de você, não foi?! Você sempre dormia com ele! Ele deve tê-la visto diversas vezes sem roupa, deve ter tocado em você, afinal ele era só um gatinho inocen...  
  
  
Rony não pode terminar a frase, pois Hermione lhe deferia uma sonora bofetada, deixando uma imensa marca vermelha no rosto do garoto. Hermione estava rubra de raiva e chorava abundantemente.  
  
  
_Você é sórdido, Rony!!  
  
  
A menina saiu aos prantos correndo do quarto, batendo com raiva a porta as suas costas e deixando seus três amigos confusos. Gina e Harry olharam para Rony com se fosse matá-lo com o olhar. Rony estava ofendido enquanto esfregava o rosto. Ele ali preocupado com Mione e ela lhe retribui dessa forma?!  
  
  
Hermione entrava as pressas no seu dormitório, trancando a porta com um feitiço. Jogou-se na cama, afundando o rosto marcado pelas lagrimas no travesseiro, encolhendo-se e abraçando o próprio corpo. Sentia-se totalmente atordoada. Ela estava mais sozinha do que nunca. Não sabia qual conceito deveria formar sobre o assunto. Ela já estava muito confusa e com medo antes de Rony lhe falar justamente aquilo que ela mais temia. Ele levantou uma questão que ela sequer chegou a cogitar. Mas isso não era verdade, não poderia ser verdade! Crookshanks jamais agiu com malícia, jamais! Mas ele conhecia demais sobre ela, sabia de tudo que ia em seu coração. Sabia sobre suas aflições, angústias. Sabia do que gostava, do que sonhava. Por Deus! Quantas vezes ele a vira totalmente a vontade, de forma que nem sequer seus pais a vira, com a pouca roupa que dormia em casa, nas férias de verão, de todas as vezes que saíra do banho e deixava para se trocar no quarto??!  
  
Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro para sufocar o soluço. O medo dela já era suficientemente desagradável! Rony precisava ter dito aquelas coisas?! Maldito Rony!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nicolai se desconcentrou, como se algo distante chamasse sua atenção. Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo uma ardência desconfortável. Havia uma aflição crescente dentro de si, a mesma aflição que sempre sentia quando...  
  
  
_Nicolai, algum problema, filho? É preciso que você se concentre em suas lembranças para que possamos colocá-las na Penseira. – Dumbledore lhe falava calmamente, abaixando sua varinha.  
  
  
_Talvez devêssemos fazer uma pausa, Alvo... já é quase hora do jantar. – Dizia Snape, que observava as lembranças de Nicolai dentro da Penseira.  
  
  
_Tem razão, Severus... mas creio que Nicolai ainda não deva aparecer perante toda a escola, até resolvermos todos esses impasses com o Ministério...  
  
_... você não se importaria de jantar conosco aqui em meu escritório, não é, Nicolai.  
  
  
_De forma alguma, senhor... pelo que me disseram sobre a minha repentina fama.. bem, ainda não estou preparado para os holofotes...  
  
  
_Olo... quê?! – Perguntava Severus, o olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
  
_Ah, deixa pra lá, Severus... – Nicolai falava desanimado. A aflição ainda incomodava em seu peito.  
  
  
_Bem, Alvo.. falando nisso, seria melhor que o senhor não faltasse ao jantar, para não aumentar ainda mais os rumores entre os alunos. Quanto a mim, será um grande prazer me livrar daquelas desagradáveis companhias e barulho infernal por um dia, pelo menos. Sabe que a mim ninguém dará falta, felizmente.  
  
  
_Faremos isso, Severus. E, se me dão licença, irei para o Salão Principal. Quanto a você, Nicolai, descanse um pouco sua mente, para podermos continuar depois. Saiba que tudo que você tiver para nos dizer e nos mostrar será usado em sua defesa perante o Ministério.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Mione! Abra a porta! Vem jantar com a gente! Rony disse que tá muito arrependido e quer te pedir desculpas! – Gina esmurrava a porta do dormitório de Hermione, que continuava trancada. Relutantemente, Hermione vai até a porta, atender ao chamado de Gina.  
  
  
_Gin... diga a seu irmão que não estou com raiva dele, mas não quero descer pro jantar. Não estou me sentindo bem pra isso.  
  
  
_Mas, Mione.. você tem que se alimentar! Você tem...  
  
  
_Não Gin, não estou com fome! Depois eu peço algo na cozinha. Quero apenas descansar um pouco, está bem?  
  
  
A penumbra do quarto não permitia Gina ver o quanto o rosto de Hermione estava marcado pelas lágrimas, com seus muito vermelhos. A garota agradecia intimamente, pois não queria ser incomodada por nenhum pseudo conforto de seus amigos.  
  
  
_Afff... tudo bem, Mione.. mas vou trazer alguma coisa pra você, ok? Não vou deixar você dormir de barriga vazia. Quer um livro da biblioteca também?  
  
  
_Não precisa, Gin... o livro que Madame Pince me emprestou está rendendo bem, até estou copiando uns textos para mim.. até passo a você depois.  
  
  
_Tá bom, Mione! Depois a gente se fala!  
  
  
Hermione batia a porta num baque surdo, assim que Gina sumiu nas escadarias. Parou por instantes a mão apoiada na porta, olhando para os próprios pés, imaginando ate quando iria sustentar essa situação. Estava cansada de muitas coisas, mas essa situação patética também estava cansando. Só restava poucos meses para tudo isso se acabar então, a melhor opção, ainda era erguer a cabeça e enfrentar tudo de frente, como sempre fizera... "mas antes eu era apenas uma garotinha metida que tinha necessidade de provar o meu valor.. jamais poderia fraquejar... sempre fiz além do que suportava.. mas agora, aquilo que se acumulou está vindo a tona, tudo de uma só vez..."  
  
  
A menina volta para sua cama, encolhendo-se embaixo de seus cobertores. De repente uma atmosfera fria tomou conta de si, sentindo-se completamente sozinha. Jurava para si mesma que esta seria a última vez que deixaria se abater desta forma. A partir de amanhã iria voltar a usar sua antiga máscara e encarar toda a situação de frente. Cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentar o tal Donskoi e o faria de cabeça erguida, seja quem ele fosse.  
  
=================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XIII – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
=================================================================================  



	14. Em Pratos Limpos

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

=================================================================================

============================================================================================

Capítulo XIV – Em Pratos Limpos

============================================================================================  
  
=============================================================================================  
Este capítulo é dedicado à memória de Polaca, Shinka, Patra e Urara, mortas em 3 de abril de 2004, de forma torpe e covarde. Infelizmente, ainda não descobrimos os criminosos.  
=============================================================================================  
  
  
_O que foi?  
  
_Hum?  
  
_Algum problema com os talheres? Ou não gosta da comida?  
  
_AH! Não, não é isso... é que... *khu'in'a*! – Nicolai larga o garfo sobre o prato com raiva e leva as mãos aos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Estava com raiva e nervosinho pela situação constrangedora. _Estou me sentindo como um pirralho de um ano! Vou ter que reaprender tudo? Não parece, mas está sendo tudo muito difícil!  
  
_É só uma questão de tempo até você relembrar como se comportar com um ser humano...  
  
_Isto é, me lembrar como me comportar como um ser inferior... bom, até lá, me perdoe pelos maus modos à mesa.  
  
  
*  


  
Hermione estava sentada recostada à cabeceira de sua cama, distraindo-se com o livro que pegara emprestado com Madame Pince, Antologia de Romantismo. Sua tranqüilidade é quebrada quando alguém bate na porta de seu dormitório. A menina pára sua leitura com enfado, achando que se tratava de Gina. Ela não estava com paciência para conversas tolinhas, mas...  
  
_Pode entrar!  
  
A porta se abriu dando passagem para uma grande bandeja de prata que reluzia mesmo com a pouca iluminação do ambiente. Hermione ainda detém sua atenção para o livro, enquanto a figura carregando a bandeja aproximava-se de sua cama.  
  
_Ah, Gin.. você não precisava se preocupar. Deveria estar no Salão Principal jantando com os outros.  
  
_Hãa.. não sou tão bonito para se a Gina...  
  
_Harry? – Hermione virava-se surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Harry, que mantinha um sorriso tímido no rosto.  
  
Harry depositou com cuidado a bandeja sobre a cama de Hermione, em frente à menina, que continuava a olhá-lo com surpresa, deixando-o um pouco sem graça.  
  
_Bem.. a Gina falou que você não desceria para o jantar, então.. fui até a cozinha e peguei algumas coisinhas que você gosta.  
  
_Oh! Sim, e... fico agradecida, mas.. por que? Eu estou bem, é sério.  
  
_A quem quer enganar, Mione? Você não está bem e não é de hoje. Não quero mais te deixar de lado.. sei que não estamos te tratando legal...  
  
_Olha, Harry.. não que eu esteja desdenhando da sua solidariedade, mas.. essa paparicação está me deixando enjoada. Eu não sou tão frágil assim.  
  
_Tudo bem, mas já que estamos aqui... me ajuda a comer isso tudo. – Harry apontava para a bandeja, olhando marotamente para Hermione, que parecia um pouco desconfiada. _É muita coisa pra uma pessoa só comer.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nicolai se esmerava para fazer o menos feio possível. Segurava o garfo como se fosse uma criança de dois anos. Ao menos espetar os alimentos estava sendo fácil. Por benevolência, Snape se preocupou em passar ao garoto os alimentos que não precisavam ser cortados. E a comida não estava tão saborosa quanto parecia. Decerto, seu paladar estava menos apurado também.  
  
Por outro lado, Snape parecia muito pouco interessado em sua comida. Estava preocupado com todos os fatos recentes, com o pouco que viu na penseira de Nico e com o destino que aguardava o garoto. A comida, assim como seus pensamentos, parecia indigerível.  
  
_Garoto.. penso que foi alguma sorte eu não ter caído em alguma de suas armadilhas... você era muito bom em emboscadas.  
  
_Quando criança, antes de entrar pra Dumstrang, eu saia com meu avô e os servos para caçadas e, mesmo depois de entrar pra escola, eles nos faziam ir buscar nossos próprios ingredientes pras aulas de poções. Isso ajudou muito. Meu avô dizia que eu não deveria ficar mimado por causa da magia e que tática era tudo... bem, serviu para alguma coisa.  
  
_Então você usava a mesma tática para emboscar animais? – Snape perguntava com cinismo. Embora houvesse a possibilidade de ter sucumbido nas mãos do rapaz, há 20 anos, não sentia qualquer rancor em relação a ele.  
  
_Isso.. mas é muito mais difícil emboscar uma gazela. Eu fui um ecoterrorista numa época em que nem sequer cogitavam tal palavra... uns amigos e eu caçávamos caçadores trouxas que invadiam nossas terras pra abater animais por vaidade. Foi assim que desenvolvi a maioria das azarações e maldições.  
  
_Isso foi perfeito.. um caçador de caçadores. Era isso que nós éramos: caçadores covardes que perseguiam presas inocentes. Até bebês eram mortos e exibidos como troféus. Isso era bárbaro, insano...  
  
_Prefiro não lembrar disso. Vacilei duas vezes em minhas missões. A primeira foi quando meu pai estava num grupo que eu iria atacar. Foi quando vi o quanto ele estava ensandecido com a idéia de poder e riqueza, embora não precisasse de nada disso. Foi terrível.  
  
Nicolai empurrou o prato sobre a mesa para longe de si, por causa de uma súbita náusea causada pelas lembranças. E ele sabia que uma vez de volta, teria que encarar todo aquele inferno novamente, mesmo que fossem lembranças passadas como um filme antigo e já gasto.  
  
_E qual foi a segunda?  
  
_Você.  
  
_O que? Você está querendo fazer média!  
  
_Como você pode ter sido tão burro de se unir a Voldemort, Severus? Sua família é tão tradicional que até tem uma cidade com seu nome! E você sempre foi um cara brilhante, como pôde cair numa cilada como essa?  
  
Snape erguia-se num salto da cadeira, indo em direção à janela. Estava aborrecido com as palavras do garoto, embora fosse verdade o que ele dizia. Por que ele cometera tamanha burrice? Até hoje não havia encontrado uma resposta que lhe convencesse verdadeiramente.  
  
_Suponho que você tenha sido tão burro quanto eu, não é mesmo, Nicolai? E quanto a sua ingenuidade burra de achar que derrotaria Lord das Trevas sozinho?  
  
Nicolai também levanta-se da cadeira, recostando-se à mesa. Mantinha um sorrisinho cínico em direção ao velho amigo.  
  
_Realmente: burrice e ingenuidade. Quando se é adolescente acha que é capaz de qualquer coisa, que sabe todas as respostas, que tem total conhecimento do mundo... ok, Sr Severus Snape, estamos quites nessa.  
  
_Está certo, estamos quites. Dois adolescentes com objetivos diferentes, mas burrices iguais.  
  
_Mas houve alguém que realmente deu sorte de não cair em uma emboscada... aquele maldito Lucius Malfoy! E a sorte daquele verme foi ele estar no mesmo grupo que você! Agora, vinte anos depois e eu tenho que me deparar com o eco distorcido dele. É piada, não?  
  
_Fala de Draco? Ele não é nem metade que o pai foi quando tinha a mesma idade.. ele não é problema.  
  
_Não? Não entendo esse seu protecionismo com o garoto Malfoy, Severus... o moleque sequer tem caráter! A personalidade dele é risível!  
  
_Muito bem, Sr Donskoi.. o senhor chegou num ponto que não lhe diz o mínimo respeito. – Snape estava com sua expressão letal e o tom de voz mordaz, como costuma ser com a maioria das pessoas, mas em Nico isso não parecia surtir o efeito desejado.  
  
Nicolai com um sorrisinho afetado aproxima-se de Snape, segurando-o pela nuca e o encarando nos olhos.  
  
_Então controle o seu bichinho de estimação, Severus. Se esse moleque aprontar novamente, nem que seja uma brincadeirinha infantil com Hermione, eu acabo com ele!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Harry e Hermione jantaram todo o tempo praticamente em silêncio. A menina por ora esqueceu-se dos recentes transtornos, a comida estava boa demais para se lembrar de coisas ruins. Harry fez a gentileza de trazer até uma jarra com suco de morango ao leite que tanto Hermione gosta. Já o garoto mordiscava sem muito interesse uma tortinha de maçã.  
  
_É muito mais divertido jantar no Salão Principal, não é mesmo?  
  
_Como?  
  
_Harry, agradeço muito toda essa sua gentileza.. você trouxe tudo o que gosto e estava tudo muito bom, mas... você não está a vontade. Não precisa forçar a barra pra mostrar que se importa comigo.  
  
_Mas.. mas não é.. isso...  
  
_É o quê, então?  
  
O garoto permaneceu em silêncio por instantes, olhando para a meia tortinha de maçã nas mãos, depositando-a em seguida sobre a bandeja. Dentro de si queimava dois sentimentos contraditórios sobre Hermione: mágoa e pena, e ele não sabia a qual dos dois ouvir.  
  
_Você.. não nos considera seus amigos, não é mesmo?  
  
_Do que você está falando, Harry? É claro que considero vocês como meus amigos... mas as coisas mudam. Não somos mais crianças pra ficarmos agarrados uns aos outros o tempo inteiro.  
  
_Não! Você não nos considera. – Harry apertou as mãos nos joelhos, olhando fixamente para os próprios sapatos.  
  
_O que está havendo, Harry? Por que isso agora?  
  
_ Por que isso agora? Quer mesmo saber? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos nestes sete anos, fico sabendo que você não confia em nós para contar os seus problemas!  
  
Hermione apóia os cotovelos nas pernas, escondendo o rosto nas mãos... será que essa maldita história nunca vai acabar? Esse pessoal perturbado e ocioso deveria encontrar algo para ocupar a mente!  
  
_Essa de novo, não... vamos, Harry, prossiga... – A menina, muito entediada, fazia um sinal com a mão encorajando Harry a continuar falando. O olhava de forma blasé num suspiro enfadado.  
  
_Isso magoa, sabia? Você preferia a companhia de um gato, um animal... Gina falou que você contava suas coisas pra ele... e agora, o resultado? O maldito bicho é um ser humano que pode usar tudo que sabe sobre você para te sacanear!  
  
A garota levantou da cama num salto, com raiva, agitando as mãos de nervoso, andando de um lado para outro em frente a sua cama.  
  
_Quando vocês vão parar com isso? Quando vocês vão parar de ficar me aborrecendo com essas coisinhas?  
  
_M-mas...  
  
_Não tem 'mas', Harry! Vocês estão sempre me questionando, estão sempre me cobrando algo! Qual o problema afinal?  
  
_Droga, Mione! Não é isso! A gente se preocupa com você! Acha que gosto de ver você irritada ou deprimida?  
  
_É mesmo? Sabia então que vocês têm um jeito muito peculiar de demonstrar isso? Não creio que cobranças e acusações seja uma boa forma de demonstrar o quanto gosta e se preocupa com alguém... – Hermione encara sarcástica Harry que ainda permanecia sentado na beirada da cama.  
  
Harry levanta-se irritado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando muito de perto a garota.  
  
_Perdoe-me, Srta Sabe-Tudo, se eu não sei me expressar de acordo com o que a senhorita considere o certo!  
  
O garoto se retira passando por Hermione, esbarrando levemente nela. A menina acompanha os movimentos de Harry, mas antes que ele saia do dormitório, ela defere mordazmente.  
  
_Harry... eu não devo absolutamente nada a você.. a nenhum de vocês. Não me venha com cobranças de atitudes e comportamento. Se formos amigos mesmo, é bom me aceitarem como sou.. o que não é nenhuma novidade para ninguém.  
  
Com a porta entreaberta e meio corpo fora, Harry apenas responde com um olhar frio e indignado, antes de se retirar batendo ruidosamente a porta às suas costas.  
  
Hermione dá apenas uma risada fria e vira-se para sua cama, onde ficou a bagunça daquele jantar informal que deveria ter sido de uma atitude mais amigável. Pega a sua varinha sobre o criado mudo, apontando para a bandeja e fazendo tudo desaparecer no mesmo instante.  
  
_Seguirei sozinha... para o inferno com todo o resto!  
  
  
  
============================================================================================

Fim do Capítulo XIV – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004

============================================================================================  
  
N/A: khu'in'a = seria um xingamento russo equivalente ao nosso 'droga', usado como expressão para descontentamento.  
  
Animago Mortis também é cultura inútil ^^  
  



	15. Antes Tarde Do Que Nunca Mais

**ANIMAGO MORTIS**

==================================================================================  
Capítulo XV – Antes Tarde Do Que Nunca Mais  
==================================================================================

  
  
Após um jantar não muito bem apreciado, Nicolai tentou voltar a se concentrar em suas lembranças para que estas fossem depositadas na penseira. Estava começando a se sentir mal por ter que ficar lembrando de uma série de coisas antigas que preferia esquecer pra sempre. Havia concordado de boa vontade no início, pois não achava que seria tão chato e tão demorado. Estava exausto. Só tinham se passado algumas horas desde que despertou pela primeira vez em 20 anos como sendo um ser humano novamente e se via em meio a montes de explicações a dar. E o pior ainda estava por vir...  


  
Ainda tinha esse maldito Ministério em seu encalço. Se ele não tivesse ficado desacordado por cinco dias, certamente teria sido levado à julgamento na mesma hora em que conseguiu libertar-se da maldição Animago Mortis. Ele seria julgado de ser uma animago ilegal, um comensal da morte e um assassino... bem, ele realmente era tudo isso, mas será que não poderiam dar-lhe uma pequena trela, um tempo suficiente para respirar oxigênio com pulmões humanos?  


  
Estava se decidindo a não manter nenhuma convicção de herói de quinta categoria, dizendo que tudo o que fizera foi por bem, que se aliou à Voldemort apenas para destruí-lo, manteve sua animagia oculta de todos apenas para isso. Quantos aos assassinatos, a menos que Dumbledore contasse isso ao Ministério, ninguém saberia, além deles. Ele seria julgado, sim, pelo assassinato do sujeito que quase matou Hermione... mas, provavelmente seria absolvido disso sob a condição de legítima defesa.  


  
Quanto aos seus outros dois crimes, estava decidido que jogaria a culpa em terceiros. Jogaria a culpa no próprio Voldemort e também em seus pais, alegando que foram eles que o persuadiram a entrar pro Círculo das Trevas, o que, de fato, era verdade. Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando seus pais o deram de presente à Voldemort. E fora apenas neste momento que viera a descobrir o verdadeiro motivo da mudança repentina de seus pais da Rússia para a odiosa Inglaterra.  


  
Como era tolo naquela época. Achava que conhecia muito bem todas as coisas quando não passava apenas de um adolescente iludido que passara tempo demais em frente à livros e vislumbrado pelos conceitos de nobreza e tradição de uma família de bruxos autênticos.  


  
Já eram quase dez horas da noite, hora da ronda noturna de Hermione. E tudo que queria agora era estar em seus braços, embalado pelo calor e perfume de lírios da menina. Maldita hora em que venceu a maldição! Tantos anos para isso ter acontecido e fora acontecer justo quando ele tinha tudo a perder! Conhecendo Hermione como conhecia, ele duvidava que ela lhe aceitaria sendo quem era... provavelmente ela nem sequer ainda tinha assimilado os novos fatos, coisa que ele mesmo ainda não conseguira assimilar.  


  
Preferia manter-se para sempre como Crookshanks, tendo o carinho e aconchego de Hermione, do que perdê-la para sempre, sendo um ser humano. Que ironia. Agora que parecia que tinha sua vida de volta, ela talvez estivesse prestes a ser tomada novamente. Se ele fosse mandado para Azkaban, perderia sua vida de novo e... perderia Hermione para sempre! Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter morrido naquele sábado sob a identidade de Crookshanks.  


  
Estava cansado. E estava ficando deprimido.  


  
Dumbledore se compadeceu com a exaustão do rapaz. Ele sabia que estava exigindo muito de Nicolai, mas tinha um pressentimento de que o garoto merecia voltar a ter uma vida normal, independente se ele viesse ou não a se juntar na luta contra as Trevas. Ele já deu sua contribuição a esse respeito uma vez e foi punido cruelmente por isso. Ele, definitivamente, merecia uma segunda chance.  


  
_Eu sei que está cansado, filho, mas precisamos estar com argumentos certos para enfrentar o Ministério... amanhã eles virão buscá-lo.  


  
_Me buscar?! E eu já serei levado para Azkaban?!  


  
_Não, você será levado para o prédio do próprio Ministério. Ficará na sala de custódia até o seu julgamento.  


  
_Por quê?! Eu não poderei aguardar aqui em Hogwarts mesmo? Eu não irei fugir! Se for essa a minha única chance de consertar a minha vida... terminar meus estudos, obter o perdão de minha família... tê-la de volta...  


  
Sua voz sumiu num sussurro no final da frase, deixando-se cair pesadamente numa poltrona em veludo vinho, sentando-se praticamente sobre as costas. Leva as palmas das mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os vigorosamente. A enxaqueca que sentiu assim que acordou parecia querer voltar com força total.  


  
A idéia de ser levado para o Ministério sob custódia tirara toda a sua energia. Sempre esteve a par de todos os fatos e notícias e sabia o quanto o Ministério da Magia andava intolerante. E se ele fosse condenado, por mais que Dumbledore intercedesse a seu favor? Nunca mais veria Hermione...  


  
E isso estava latejando em sua cabeça.  


  
Não queria ter como última lembrança dela, aquela quase tragédia. Não queria ter como última lembrança aquela figura frágil e ferida. De todas as suas más lembranças, mesmo as piores, essa de Hermione sendo machucada por um maníaco era a que doía profundamente no peito.  


  
Sabia que ela estava bem, o que, obviamente, era um alívio. Mas precisa vê-la. Precisava sentir a suzuran que exalava dela... e, se possível, estar em seus braços pela última vez...  


  
Ele certamente não conseguiria isso e essa nova situação lhe dava medo, não sentia-se preparado para assumir nada agora... mas Crookshanks... Hermione devia estar sentindo muito a falta dele.  


  
_Perdão, professor... eu sei que está fazendo tudo isso por mim e lhe serei eternamente grato por isso, mas... eu preciso fazer algo antes... se eu for levado pelo Ministério amanhã, talvez nunca mais volte... eu preciso vê-la.  


  
_'Vê-la'... quer se despedir da sua namorada, a Madame Nor-r-ra? – Snape desprendia sua atenção da Penseira para um comentário mais que sarcástico, dirigindo um sorrisinho afetado e divertido para Nicolai, que devolveu um sorriso forçado entre os dentes.  


  
_Sabia que censo de humor não combina contigo, Severus? – Nico colocava-se em pé, puxando os cabelos para trás numa falsa dramatização teatral. _Oh, Merlim! Se até o sádico tirano me vem com essa piadinha óbvia, o que virá desse bando de alunos acéfalos de Hogwarts?!  


  
_Eu estava estranhando de você não ter tocado nesse assunto antes, mesmo crendo intimamente que esse era seu maior desejo desde que despertou. – Dumbledore tinha um sorriso leve e sincero nos lábios, olhando para Nico por sob os óculos. Snape o olhava intrigado, pois não sabia ainda do que se tratava.  


  
_Vá filho, procure-a! Ela é a sua maior razão de estar aqui conosco hoje...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione prendia duas mechas de cabelos atrás da cabeça com uma delicada fivela. Seus cachos pendiam-se soltos e sedosos por suas costas, indo até a cintura. Ela havia sido dispensada de suas obrigações de Chefe dos Monitores por toda a semana, devido ao trágico acontecimento do sábado passado. Nisso, incluíam-se suas rondas noturnas. Mas com todos os acontecimentos ruins do dia, ela resolveu fazer sua ronda para ajudar a espairecer um pouco.  


  
O dia de hoje havia sido um pouco demais da conta. Em menos de quatro horas, havia brigado com seus dois melhores amigos. Rony até mereceu o que recebeu, mas Harry... uma pressão sufocava em sua garganta ao se lembrar disso. Ela fora rude demais com o pobre menino... ele não merecia aquela grosseria de sua parte.  


  
Mas o que estava feito não podia ser mudado. Então, o melhor seria se distrair com algo. Andar pelos corredores desertos e silenciosos do castelo lhe ajudava a colocar as idéias no lugar. E hoje era lua cheia. Gostava da luz intensa que adentrava o corredor principal através dos grandes vitrais.  


  
Esquecer. Refletir. Colocar idéias em ordem. Decidir quais atitudes iria tomar. Tentar reencontrar-se. Tentar voltar a ser como antes era, ao menos para todos que estão de fora.  


  
Levantou-se da penteadeira indo até sua cama e pegando a capa negra e a varinha. Ajeitou esmerosamente sua capa sobre o corpo e escondeu sua varinha na manga. Era hora da velha Hermione voltar. Já havia passado da hora. O fato de todos estarem se metendo tanto em sua vida era por estar demonstrando sua fraqueza e fragilidade. Ela não deveria demonstrar seus sentimentos dessa forma. Agora via o quanto poderia ser desastroso ser emotiva.  


  
E ela não era emotiva. Era racional. Ponderada. Crítica. Era essa Hermione que tinha que se vista por todos. A menina-moça de 17 anos deveria ficar oculta por essa máscara. Apenas um alguém teve esse privilégio de conhecê-la tão intimamente, mas isso porque acreditava que ele era o que aparentava. Mas não era. E não mais existia.  


  
Confiar seus sonhos e suas tristezas a seus amigos? Jamais. O dia de hoje provara que nenhum deles é confiável, logo indignos. E aquela Gina, fazendo-se de sonsa para saber das coisas... a ruivinha estava se revelando uma pequena víbora! Por que ela fora contar aos outros o que havia lhe dito hoje a tarde, às margens do lago? Traidora. Inocente cínica.  


  
Hermione descia a escadaria do dormitório feminino de queixo erguido, como antes era. Ela era Hermione Granger, melhor aluna de Hogwarts dos últimos vinte anos, chefe dos monitores. Ela era superior a todos ali e é dessa forma que deveria portar-se, embora tal alcunha não lhe agradasse. Mas era a intragável sabe-tudo que todos respeitavam, não a menina Hermione por baixo da máscara.  


  
O Salão Comunal estava abarrotado de alunos de vários anos. Como praxe, Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez bruxo numa das mesas próximas à lareira. Gina, os irmãos Creevey e mais três garotinhas da turma de Gina conversavam animadamente próximos à Harry e Rony. Lilá e Parvati jogavam charme para um grupo de garotos do sétimo ano, entre eles Dean, Seammus e Neville. Quando Hermione mostrou-se visível no Salão, Pavarti se calou instantaneamente, a observando curiosa.  


  
Mas somente quando Gina chamou por Hermione, que passava por todos calma e desinteressadamente, que Harry e Rony a notaram. Ambos a olharam primeiramente de forma curiosa. Rony apenas deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar no jogo, mas em Harry um misto de mágoa e raiva ardiam em seu peito.  


  
_Mione! Que bom que você desceu! Estamos planejando um encontro pro próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade... que tal nos dar algumas idéias? – Perguntava uma sorridente Gina, levantando-se e indo em direção à Hermione.  


  
_Ah.. desculpe Gin, mas agora não vai dar.  


  
A ruivinha segurava uma das mãos de Hermione, olhando em seu rosto minuciosamente. Havia uma certa admiração em seu olhar.  


  
_Nossa! Por que está tão bonita assim, Mione? Adoro quando você prende essas mechas da lateral, deixa seu rosto aparecer mais... e fica muito bonito... onde você vai?  


  
Hermione corou levemente com a declaração tão sincera, amargando internamente o conceito que acabava de desenvolver pela menina. O único defeito de Gina, pelo jeito, era a sua ingenuidade, que a deixava muito bobinha. Ela jamais teria mau caráter de prejudicar alguém de forma proposital.  


  
_Nossa... obrigada, Gin! Mas eu só irei fazer a minha ronda noturna, já está na hora.  


  
_Mas a Prof McGonagall a dispensou de suas funções de Chefe dos Monitores por toda a semana... por que você iria hoje? – Harry perguntava secamente, intrometendo-se na conversa.  


  
Hermione virou-se, deparando-se com os mesmos olhos verdes e flamejantes daquele desentendimento com Rony. Por que ele começou a agir dessa forma, ela não entendia.  


  
_É minha função, Harry. Já está na hora de voltar à rotina. Eu estou perfeitamente bem, não tenho o que ficar adiando mais isso.  


  
Dito isso, a menina despediu-se de todos com um doce sorriso, saindo rapidamente do Salão. Gina virou-se para Harry, com um largo sorriso.  


  
_Uau, Harry! Seja lá o que você falou com ela no jantar, deu muito certo! Ela parece ótima! Está como sempre foi!  


  
_Claro, Gin! Se Harry pode até com Você-sabe-quem, o que diria com uma garotinha mimada e temperamental. – Dizia Rony, sarcasticamente, batendo a mão no ombro de Harry, que permanecia estático, como se estivesse assimilando a situação.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione rumou diretamente para a sala particular da Profª MacGonagall, batendo na porta logo em seguida. Não tardou muito e a professora logo veio atender. A recebeu com um olhar surpreso, desmanchando-se logo num sorriso, ao ver que a menina estava muito tranqüila e também sorridente.  


  
_Só vim desejar-lhe boa noite, professora. A partir de hoje voltarei as minhas atividades de rotina. Não há razão eu deixá-las de lado.  


  
_Oh, mas é claro, querida. Sente-se bem mesmo, não é?  


  
_Claro, professora, estou perfeita... estou como antes.  


  
_Isso é ótimo! Então, tenha uma boa ronda.. e uma boa noite também.  


  
_Obrigada, professora. Boa noite.  


  
Hermione girou em seus calcanhares e já estava afastada de Minerva em alguns passos quando a velha professora chama sua atenção com uma exclamação. A menina vira-se curiosa para a professora, que parecia um pouco preocupada.  


  
_É provável que ainda não saiba, mas é melhor que seja informada por mim do que por fofocas de alunos pelos corredores...  


  
A garota, que havia se aproximado novamente, a olhava intrigada, com a sobrancelha vincada. Pela expressão de Hermione, Minerva teve certeza de que ela não sabia de nada.  


  
_Bem... o rapaz animago, Nicolai Donskoi, finalmente se recuperou e despertou hoje no fim da tarde...  


  
Hermione sentiu seu estômago gelar, espalhando ar frio por todo o peito. Por mais que se controlasse para não demonstrar nada, sua respiração se alterou um pouco. Suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram ainda mais, enquanto prensava fortemente sua mandíbula. Serrou as mãos em punho, enquanto aguardava ansiosa pelo que mais a professora tinha a dizer a respeito.  


  
_...ele está bem e.. está com o Diretor...  


  
Minerva levou sua mão ao rosto da menina instintivamente, como se quisesse consolá-la. Hermione apenas esboçou um sorriso com a surpresa do gesto.  


  
_Filha, as coisas estão diferentes agora, sei que é confuso... mas não se iluda e misture os fatos. Crookshanks, seu gatinho, ainda vive, mas ele não existe mais.. você entende, não é?  


  
_Claro, professora... – Hermione reforçava a resposta com um assentimento de cabeça. _... e Shanks não existe mais, não... ele morreu, naquele sábado.  


  
_Se é assim que pensa.. muito melhor. Agora vá para sua ronda, querida. E não se preocupe, ninguém irá importuná-la... bem, talvez um ou outro aluno fora da cama, mas... é a nossa rotina.  


  
McGonagall despediu-se apenas com um sorriso, retribuído pela menina. Já bastante afastada da sala particular da professora é que se permitiu relaxar para saborear sua ansiedade. Ela tinha mesmo muito que refletir e agora lhe fora dado a prioridade de qual pensamento pôr em ordem. É, tinha muito que pensar...  
  
  
*  
  
  
_'Vê-la'? A quem Nicolai se referia? Não é a Srta Granger, é?  


  
Snape olhava intrigado para um sorridente Alvo Dumbledore, que ainda fitava a porta por onde saia apressado um imenso gato persa.  


  
_E você acha que existe alguém ou algum motivo de maior vital importância para ele do que a Srta Granger?  


  
_Er.. bem.. ela o tinha como animal de estimação e... o senhor acha que ele se deixou influenciar tanto assim por ela? Perdoe-me, mas isso não corresponde em nada à personalidade e criação dele...  


  
_Ao Nicolai que estudou contigo certamente não... – Alvo se virava para Snape, ainda com um sorriso suave no rosto. _Severus, você é um grande estudioso e pesquisador, sabe muito sobre magia negra... então sabe qual o contrafeitiço da Animago Mortis, não é?  


  
_Sim, claro.. embora não seja uma maldição nada comum, muito pelo contrário, mas... o contrafeitiço pode ser um simples Finite Incantatem, desde que quem o faça seja mais poderoso que aquele que conjurou a maldição.  


  
_...ou se o próprio amaldiçoado desenvolver, nem que seja por instantes, uma força ainda muito maior que o bruxo que conjurou tal maldição.  


  
_É, isso também, mas Nicolai foi amaldiçoado pelo Lord! O senhor está me dizendo que ele superou os poderes dele?!  


  
_Exatamente... naquele momento crucial que você mesmo presenciou. E fora no momento em que percebeu que perderia o que lhe era mais caro.  


  
_O senhor acha que a Srta Granger é assim tão importante para ele? – Snape estava com sua expressão incrédula. O Nicolai que ele conhecia certamente era bem diferente desse que estava agora com eles.  


  
_Mais que isso, ela é a vida dele! Ele a ama intensamente e fora a força desse sentimento que o libertou. Apenas algo tão intenso e puro poderia superar a força de Voldemort. A menina o libertou, Severus.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione descia as escadarias dos vários andares do castelo rumo ao corredor principal, onde iria patrulhar os corredores menores adjacentes. Pelo caminho encontrava alguns monitores das outras casas, que se surpreendiam com ela a primeira vista.  


  
_Her-Hermione?! V-você já es-está bem pras rondas? – Perguntava nervoso um monitor quintanista da Corvinal, acompanhado de uma menina da Grifinória, também quintanista e monitora.  


  
_Perfeitamente bem. E as coisas aqui voltarão a ser com eram antes, está entendido?  


  
_C-claro, Mione! Mas nada mudou na.. sua ausência! – A grifinoriana tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo com um sorriso sem graça.  


  
_O que estou dizendo, senhores monitores, que não é para deixar a ronda de lado e ficar de amasso nos pontos mais escuros dos corredores!  


  
Os dois monitores pensaram em replicar em suas defesas, mas a voz não saia. Ambos estavam muito corados e trêmulos, o que fez Hermione engolir uma risada, mantendo-se heroicamente séria e o olhar gélido.  


  
Mas, afinal, no fundo ela era uma manteiga derretida...  


  
Com um meio sorriso simples, completa a sua sentença:  


  
_...pelo menos não o tempo inteiro.. deixem isso pro finalzinho da ronda.  


  
Hermione prosseguiu em seu caminho, deixando para trás o casalzinho de monitores mais leves e até sorridentes. A menina, num suspiro, tece seus elogios à Monitora-Chefe ao namorado.  


  
_Eu não te disse que ela era legal? Não parece, mas é gente fina... é por isso que o pessoal da nossa casa pega tanto no pé dela.  


  
_É.. agora eu acredito... então vamos obedecer às ordens dela, ok?  


  
_Olha quem está falando!   


  
A menina agarra o braço do corvinal, fazendo-o abaixar-se um pouco para beijar-lhe no rosto. O menino retribui com um sorriso e ambos saem para sua rota de patrulha. Hermione observava com um meio sorriso, escondida numa densa sombra de uma pilastra, prosseguindo em seu caminho, satisfeita.  


  
_É.. tudo como antes...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Crookshanks corria pelo amplo corredor da entrada principal, vasculhando nas salas próximas, tentando farejar algum perfume de lírios no ar. Estava exausto pela procura, devido a sua falta de energia e transformar-se consumia muito de suas forças. Mas precisava vê-la. Talvez fosse a última vez. Esses pensamentos dolorosos martelavam em sua mente, não o deixavam em paz.  


  
Pensou que talvez ela não estivesse fazendo as rondas, afinal, seria exigir muito sua obrigação de patrulhar a escola pouco tempo depois que ela sofrera aquele atentado. Será que a teriam dispensado de suas tarefas?  


  
Mas estava muito cansado, precisava recuperar o fôlego. Num salto, pôs-se sentado no batente de uma das longas janelas de vitrais do grande corredor, apreciando a vista noturna. Os basculantes nos topos de algumas das janelas estavam abertos, deixando entrar o luar intensamente, iluminando no alto das paredes. A luz que atravessava os vitrais fazia desenhos coloridos no chão mergulhado na penumbra. Uma brisa leve e fresca circulava no corredor. Um silêncio etéreo dominava o ambiente tanto que era possível ouvir o farfalhar do vento sobre a vegetação no exterior do castelo.  


  
Com um suspiro de enfado pensou o quanto iria perder.. novamente. E, novamente, não dera o devido valor a tudo aquilo, a não ser nesta última hora, quando tudo isso, provavelmente, deixaria de existir para si. Era mesmo muito difícil ser um grande pessimista... não conseguia ver boa expectativa em nada.  


  
No ar pairavam odores de plantas que exalavam seus perfumes somente à noite. Eram perfumes tão intensos que preenchiam todo o lugar, abafando os odores de pedras e poeira que havia no ambiente. Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse um pouquinho, seria capaz de visualizar cada planta pelo seu perfume...   


  
Pinho...  


  
Eucalipto...  


  
Rododendro...  


  
Alguns passos mansos aproximavam-se num baque causado pelos saltos sobre o chão de pedras planas que ornamentavam o chão em desenhos suntuosos. Despertou de sua particular brincadeira de adivinhação, sendo surpreendido por uma leve pressão de ar que se formou quando a brisa que corria ali encontrou um pequeno obstáculo em seu caminho. A brisa que retornava, trazia consigo um perfume novo...  


  
"_Suzuran?!"  


  
Seu coraçãozinho disparou e arregalou seus olhos de grandes pupilas dilatadas para melhor enxergar. Manteve-se em silêncio, estático no parapeito da janela, na ansiedade.  


  
As formas das longas janelas se desenhavam no chão em profusão de cores. As tochas do corredor estavam todas apagadas. O ambiente era iluminado intensamente pela Lua cheia que pendia-se alto no manto estrelado da abóbada celeste. Ela adorava aquilo. Aquela imagem era digna de ilustrar poesias.   


  
Um castelo medieval de decoração antiga e magnificente, mergulhado nas sombras que eram quebradas em intervalos regulares pela luz leitosa que adentrava pelas longas janelas em arcos. Uma ciranda de cores em formas geométricas estava impressa à luz no piso de pedras. Uma forma em sombra alongada e distorcida quebrava aquela gostosa monotonia.  


  
Seus olhos castanhos procuram curiosos de onde vinha tal sombra, situando-se numas das janelas próxima de si a alguns poucos metros.  


  
_Madame Nor-r-ra?  


  
Aproximou-se pela curiosidade, não era comum ver a gata do zelador solta a toa pelo corredor principal. Decerto, era o gato de algum aluno, talvez espreitando alguma presa fácil que por ventura tivesse a infelicidade de circular por ali naquela hora. Parou num sobressalto, seu coração e respiração pararam juntos...  


  
_Shanks?!   
  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XV – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================  
  
N/A: Prontinhu! O encontro tão almejado dos dois já foi feito... agora eu paro por aqui e só volto na próxima semana ;-P  
Malvado, malvado, malvado!  
Tem Caleidoscópio e 2 Realidades para dar atenção também...  
  
Para estrangular o autor, por favor, coloquem-se em fila para a distribuição de senhas.  
  



	16. Pela Primeira Vez Com Olhos Humanos

** ẲתּỉΩẳģở ΩợЯŧįﻱ**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Capítulo XVI – **Pela Primeira Vez Com Olhos Humanos**  
** ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

  
_AHÁ! Xeque-mate! Desista Potter! Você nunca será páreo para o grande campeão nacional de xadrez bruxo! – Vangloriava-se Rony, balançando a rainha lentamente na cara de Harry, que parecia muito entediado.  
  
  
_Bem.. como você mesmo falou... VOCÊ é o campeão nacional! Pelo menos tenho a honra de perder pro primeirão! – Harry levantava-se, lançando um sorriso forçado para Rony.  
  
  
Seamus que presenciava o final da partida, dá alguns tapinhas no ombro esquerdo de Harry, troçando com um sorrisinho afetado e alegre.  
  
  
_Cara, você é tão ruim em xadrez que perderia até pra Hermione, mas como você só joga com o campeão nacional... é uma boa desculpa, não?  
  
  
A menção do nome de Hermione fez com que Harry fechasse a cara de vez, olhando de esguelha para Seamus que tomava o lugar antes ocupado por ele. Desde o jantar a garota não saia de seus pensamentos enquanto aquele sentimento dúbio flamejava em seu peito.  
  
  
_Eu tenho melhorado, é sério! Mas Rony sempre se supera na mesma medida, aí fica difícil, né?  
  
  
Harry se retirava um tanto apressado quando foi interrompido por Rony, já próximo ao pé da escadaria. O garoto virou-se para o amigo, com uma expressão mordaz, esperando que ele não lhe tomasse ainda mais tempo.  
  
  
_Qual é, Harry? Não vai ficar pra ver Seamus apanhar feio também? – Rony ria em direção ao seu novo oponente.  
  
  
_É ruim de eu apanhar feio, Weasley! Só não sou campeão porque não gosto de competir, valeu?! – Seamus retrucava numa falsa brabeza.   
  
  
_Ah, tá legal, Finnigan... você não passaria nem das eliminatórias. E aí Harry, vai ficar ou não?  
  
  
_Pô, cara, tô cansadão! Vou pro chuveiro e depois vou me esticar na cama. Amanhã a gente se vê, falô?  
  
  
Harry subia às pressas a escadaria circular que levava aos dormitórios dos garotos. Chegando em seu quarto, bate a porta às suas costas, apoiando-se contra ela. Definitivamente os acontecimentos do dia não saiam de sua cabeça. Não era, nem de longe, a primeira vez que se desentendia com Hermione, mas desta vez o fato o estava incomodando muito. E o pior é que ele próprio não entendia o porquê! E isso vinha inflando dentro de si desde o ocorrido em Hogsmeade.  
  
  
Ele queria protegê-la e não permitir que nunca mais lhe acontecesse qualquer coisa ruim. Queria embrulhá-la num manto e mantê-la em seus braços como se faz com um bebê recém-nascido, para não deixá-lo sentir medo, solidão, frio ou que se machuque. Sentia uma amarga culpa por tê-la deixado em segundo plano nos últimos tempos. O fato de ela estar deprimida e estressada talvez se devesse a isso. Eram grandes amigos, quase irmãos, e ele estava deixando Hermione sempre pra depois... mas, se ele se preocupava tanto assim com ela, por que aquela mágoa e raiva em seu peito?  
  
  
Retirou os óculos redondos para massagear os olhos enquanto analisava a si próprio... talvez, o mais certo era que ele sabia o porque daquilo, mas tinha certo pavor de encarar o que estava lhe acontecendo.  
  
  
Correu até seu baú. Retirou de lá sua capa de invisibilidade. Precisava conversar novamente com Hermione, mas num ambiente um pouco mais neutro para ambos. Ele não conseguiria dormir até resolver esse impasse... ele não ficaria em paz até acertar a situação com a menina. Não podia ficar alimentando aquela raiva irracional e sequer podia conceber a idéia de que ela mantivesse uma raiva permanente de si, se afastando ainda mais dele.  
  
  
_Seja homem, Harry! Admita que foi você que se afastou de Mione! Agora desfrute da sua covardia em encarar certas coisas! – Disse para si num sussurro, jogando a capa por sobre a cabeça, camuflando-se ao ambiente.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Oh, Merlin! Crookshanks?!  
  
  
Hermione abria um largo sorriso ao ver seu gatinho de estimação descansando no parapeito da longa janela de vitral. A luz intensa do luar que adentrava o corredor era suficiente para distinguir as formas e até enxergar alguma cor. Quantas e quantas vezes o gato vinha recepcioná-la ali mesmo, naquele corredor, em suas rondas noturnas. Parece que tudo estava mesmo de volta a seu devido lugar. Talvez tudo tenha sido um sonho ruim...  
  
  
Shanks sentiu sua garganta secar e o coração batia descompassado. Sua cabeça girava. Não era essa reação que esperava de Hermione, embora um lado seu sentia-se no céu por rever aquele sorriso tão caloroso e sincero. Talvez os fatos dos últimos dias tivessem sido um mero delírio pregado por sua mente que devia já está sofrendo algum desequilíbrio... talvez ele jamais tenha conseguido vencer a maldição... talvez Hermione jamais tenha sido ferida e aquele sábado jamais tenha existido... talvez ele finalmente estivesse surtando.  
  
  
A menina aproximou-se em passos apressados até a janela onde o gato descansava. Mantinha um sorriso extasiante no rosto, totalmente alienada a qualquer fato recente e as suas próprias memórias do ocorrido. Crookshanks a encara um pouco assustado e surpreso, enquanto Hermione leva as duas mãos à cabeça do bichano, acariciando-a com vigor.  
  
  
_Shanks! Que bom que apareceu! Por onde andou, gatinho? Estava preocupada com você!  
  
  
Sem que Shanks tivesse a oportunidade de esboçar qualquer atitude, Hermione pega-o no colo abraçando-o como se fosse um bebê, como sempre costumava fazer. A princípio o gato estava um pouco assustado, mas assim que encontrou o pescoço da menina e seus pulmões se encheram com a fragrância de lírios que vinha de seus cabelos, acalmou-se de imediato. Fechou seus olhinhos já marejados pela emoção, enquanto Hermione o embalava, acariciando suas costas.  
  
  
Tudo estava perfeito. Tudo estava como antes. Nada daquilo havia acontecido...  
  
  
_Ah, Shanks! Você sumiu por quase uma semana, gato! Papai e mamãe ficariam muito chateados se você não voltasse pra casa comigo nas próximas férias.  
  
  
Shanks se afastou para poder encarar Hermione. Não, tudo aquilo tinha acontecido mesmo, não era surto ou delírio. Mas será que ela não sabia do que tinha acontecido a ele? Será que Hermione não chegou a saber que ele era um animago? Isso, de certa forma, seria bom demais...  
  
  
Ainda com uma expressão feliz, Hermione encara o gato devido ao súbito movimento em seu colo. Achou engraçada a forma como Shanks a olhava, parecia que não a estava reconhecendo. Mas ele era o Crookshanks sim, isso ela tinha certeza. Foi quando olhou diretamente nos olhos do gato que finalmente se deu conta da realidade. Havia uma expressão humana nos olhos dele.  
  
  
Hermione respirou profundamente de forma falha. O frio que surgiu em seu peito parecia tê-la congelado por inteiro. De forma um pouco trêmula, coloca o gato no chão. Levando as duas mãos ao rosto, a menina se afasta de ré de Shanks, até dar-lhe as costas e se apressar até uma das janelas, distante em alguns passos, apoiando-se no batente. "_Oh, meu deus!!"  
  
  
Sua cabeça girava. Ela perdera completamente a noção da realidade no momento. Isso era muito constrangedor! Não era Crookshanks que estava ali! Ele não existia mais, não existia mais!! Aquele era o rapaz animago! Como ela pôde se prestar a uma situação ridícula e constrangedora como essa?! Como ela foi capaz de esquecer completamente uma coisa que não saia de sua cabeça desde o sábado passado e que vinha pensando durante todo o caminho pelo castelo?!  
  
  
Shanks respirou fundo enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados procurando dentro de si toda a coragem para enfrentar tal momento. A hora havia finalmente chegado. Hermione apenas havia se esquecido do que aconteceu... ela devia estar sofrendo muita pressão por causa disso... devia estar encarando tudo isso sozinha... havia cheiro de lágrimas em sua pele.  
  
  
_Perdão... – Hermione dizia num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, ainda apoiada no batente da janela, sem se virar para Crookshanks. Estava se sentindo estúpida. Estava muito envergonhada para encará-lo de imediato.  
  
  
Coloca-se numa posição ereta, acertando sua postura, mas ainda mantinha suas costas voltadas ao bichano enquanto olhava o corredor sumir dentro da escuridão ao fundo.  
  
  
_Desculpe.. eu esqueci completamente de que você..... Isso foi ridículo! Eu... Eu não tive a intenção de...  
  
  
_Não há pelo que se desculpar, Hermione... sei que é uma situação delicada... para nós dois...  
  
  
Hermione vira-se abruptamente, levando novamente as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter alguma possível exclamativa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados pela surpresa. Seu coração havia disparado ainda mais ao ouvir aquela voz grave e macia que lhe falava de forma baixa e pausada.  
  
  
No lugar de Crookshanks havia um rapaz alto e robusto trajando roupas negras. Entre a luz e a sombra não era possível distinguir muita coisa de si, mas ele parecia tão sem jeito quanto ela estava se sentindo.  
  
  
Tentando se acalmar, Nicolai levava a mão aos cabelos, enterrando seus dedos nos fios. De repente as formas distorcidas do exterior do castelo vistas pelo vitral lhe pareceu muito mais interessantes do que continuar a encarar Hermione. Ele que sempre teve um temperamento frio acabou deixando que a ansiedade em querer revê-la tomasse conta de si e tal atitude tola poderia ter posto definitivamente tudo a perder. Preferia uma cruciatus a fazer Hermione passar por uma situação como a de agora... e ele acabava de fazer exatamente isso!  
  
  
_Eu que lhe devo desculpas... fui incauto, eu queria tanto lhe falar, lhe agradecer e... me desculpe...  
  
  
Reunindo toda a coragem que lhe conferia o direito de pertencer à Grifinória, Hermione aproxima-se cautelosamente de Nicolai, que apenas a observa de forma tensa. É provável que em nenhum momento de sua vida sua mente tenha ficado tão liberta de qualquer pensamento. Tudo que queria era aproximar-se daquela pessoa pela qual tinha a íntima impressão de que a conhecia há muitos anos... não o fato de ele ter sido Crookshanks, mas como se já tivesse estado em algum momento com essa pessoa, como se fosse um velho amigo que há muito tempo não via.  
  
  
Hermione estancou o movimento em pouco mais de um metro de distância do rapaz... seja lá o que seu subconsciente tenha imaginado a respeito do animago, definitivamente não era nada do que ele aparentava. Ele era muito jovem, quase um garoto. Os olhos eram os mesmos de Shanks, a mesma expressão que viu por diversas vezes, a mesma expressão humana de tensão ou angústia... as íris claras, pareciam douradas, a mesma cor dos olhos do gato. Os cabelos claros e finos que caiam levemente sobre o rosto...  
  
  
Mais uma vez a respiração de Hermione falhou.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Harry descia correndo as escadarias do castelo, pouco se importando com o barulho que fazia com seus sapatos contra o piso de pedra. No atual estado em que Hermione se encontrava, era muito provável que ela fosse lhe dar alguma detenção e até descontar pontos da própria Casa, por ele estar fora do Salão Comunal em horário indevido. Mas qualquer coisa valeria o sacrifício. Precisava tirar esse peso dos ombros. Necessitava ficar bem novamente com a menina. E não podia deixar isso para amanhã. Ele tinha que ser adulto o suficiente para encarar a situação de frente, de cabeça erguida, sem relutar. Eles eram grandes amigos há sete anos. Não podia deixar essa amizade se apagar aos poucos e cada dia que passasse sem resolver as questões pendentes poderia ser irreversível.  
  
  
Ele não apenas estava perdendo tempo saindo com outras garotas desprovidas de qualquer conteúdo, tentando se enganar de que uma ou outra o interessava, quando poderia estar perdendo também a mais perfeita que um cara como ele poderia querer e que era a sua melhor amiga... e talvez pudesse, algum dia, ser mais...  
  
  
Droga! Que diabos ele estava pensando afinal?!  
  
  
Sem perceber, Harry já havia alcançado o corredor principal. Um pouco ofegante pela corrida, caminhava em direção ao saguão de entrada, se auto-excomungando por sua confusão mental em relação à Hermione. Ele devia ser um grande idiota por estar misturando coisas sem sentido algum. De alguma forma, o ocorrido em Hogsmeade o deixou mesmo muito transtornado e estava inventando coisas que realmente não existiam, nem de sua parte e menos ainda da parte dela.  
  
  
Ao longe, mesmo com a pouca luminosidade, consegue perceber um vulto parado próximo aos vitrais. Começa a andar cautelosamente, evitando fazer qualquer ruído mais audível. O silêncio quase mórbido do local não colaborava muito e mesmo com a capa de invisibilidade ele poderia ser percebido. Teve a súbita e idéia brilhante de enfeitiçar sua capa com um feitiço silenciador. O sorriso que se formou em seu rosto involuntariamente diante da aparente grande idéia desapareceu lentamente ao chegar mais próximo do vulto.  
  
  
Quando viu de quem se tratava e que não estava sozinha, instintivamente Harry procurou a sombra densa de uma pilastra próxima, para poder observar melhor e se manter o mais incógnito possível.  
  
  
Era Hermione que estava ali. E em sua companhia, afastado apenas alguns poucos passos de si, um rapaz alto, de cabelos louros...  
  
  
"_Donskoi?!!"  
  
  
Harry levou a mão à própria boca para impedir que soltasse aquilo que deveria ficar apenas em sua mente. Uma raiva repentina surgiu queimando em seu peito e sua vontade era gritar e esmurrar o tal Donskoi. Fechou as mãos em punho, mordendo o nó dos dedos da mão direita a fim de conter essa raiva irracional que havia surgido do nada.   
  
  
Como ele poderia estar sendo tão imbecil a ponto de sentir coisas totalmente sem nexo? Quando foi que ele desenvolveu tal antipatia por uma pessoa que vira apenas uma vez e que jamais trocou qualquer palavra... alguém que talvez nem soubesse que ele existia?  
  
  
Pior: como ele poderia sentir raiva do cara que, de certa forma, ajudou a salvar a vida da sua melhor amiga? Será que, intimamente, ele preferia que ela não tivesse sido salva?  
  
  
Harry chacoalhou com raiva a cabeça, a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos absurdos dali! Que idéia mais sem propósito pensar em coisas tão sem sentido. Os balaços que tem levado nos jogos de Quadribol talvez estejam começando a surtir efeito nele.  
  
  
Fixou novamente seu olhar nos dois personagens e apurou bem os ouvidos para tentar escutar algo do que falavam.   
  
  
"_Quando foi que esse cara saiu da enfermaria? Se Hermione já sabia, por que está se encontrando as escondidas com ele?! E por que ela teria que se encontrar com ele?! Maldição! Nada faz sentido?!"  
  
  
*  
  
  
Distantes em alguns passos, mas próximos o suficiente para perceberem a feição de um e de outro, o olhar de ambos mantinha-se preso diante de si quase como um transe. A tensão era tanta que parecia que o mundo tinha parado, parecia não haver mais qualquer brisa, qualquer ruído, tempo ou espaço.  
  
  
Uma lembrança que julgava não possuir veio como um raio a sua mente ao ver aquele rapaz parado diante de si. E essa lembrança a remeteu novamente ao sábado passado em Hogsmeade, horas antes de ser atacada...  
  
  
Como isso foi capaz de acontecer ela não sabia, mas ela conhecia essa pessoa diante de si, já esteve em sua presença... o rapaz diante de si é o mesmo que apareceu como uma imagem em sua mente, quando Crookshanks a confortava do incidente com Malfoy, na plataforma. Naquele sábado, em Hogsmeade, quando chorava sob uma árvore e Shanks veio até ela...  
  
  
O que sentiu naquele momento foi a sensação nítida e palpável de alguém a abraçando e a beijando, e a imagem daquele garoto que se formou em sua mente... os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo porte físico... e logo em seguida, quando apenas encarou Shanks... era o mesmo rosto.  
  
  
Aquele momento fora assim tão intenso que conseguira perceber sua essência?!  
  
  
Hermione ficou ainda mais desconcertada, mas manteve-se firme, não deixando transparecer mais do que já demonstrou. Uma reação pela surpresa é aceitável, mas não poderia demonstrar o medo que começava a se intensificar naquele momento. Era medo, sim, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê.  
  
  
Quanto à Nicolai, ele apenas a observava, seu rosto estava inexpressivo, mas por dentro ia a tensão que o momento exigia. Agora a menina estava agindo como ele havia suposto que agiria, mas não estava gostado do que via em seus olhos... parecia medo?  
  
  
Estar tensa e ansiosa era até normal, mas por que ela teria medo dele? Fechou os olhos por breves instantes para raciocinar melhor... provavelmente ela já sabia tudo ao seu respeito, é quase certo que os professores já conversaram com ela sobre isso.  
  
  
Ele sendo um puro-sangue, comensal da morte e ela, uma nascida em família não-mágica... talvez ela o enxergasse como um Malfoy, embora ela não tivesse qualquer medo daquele moleque, mas ela conhecia Draco, bem ou mal era um colega... quanto a ele...  
  
  
"_Eu sou totalmente estranho a ela..."  
  
  
Virou-se para a janela, apoiando as duas mãos no parapeito. Antes de qualquer coisa precisava desviar o olhar da menina, deixar de intimidá-la com isso e, mesmo a muito contragosto, teria que ser breve. Poderia – e queria – falar um milhão de coisas, por si passaria toda a noite e mais um pouco conversando com Hermione, mas, obviamente, isso não era nem possível e nem prudente.  
  
  
Harry quase mordia a pilastra de tensão. Aquele silêncio sepulcral parecia eterno. Ele queria e precisava ver até onde ia a "conversa" daqueles dois. Se o cara fizesse qualquer gracinha contra Hermione, ele já estaria preparado até pra lançar um imperdoável naquele infeliz! Mas enquanto isso precisava se agüentar firme, pois tinha certeza que a amiga não o perdoaria em nenhuma hipótese a sua intromissão, principalmente quando ele nem sequer deveria estar ali.  
  
  
Nicolai respirou fundo, controlando seus impulsos. O perfume de Hermione parecia dançar entorno de si, o envolvendo. E precisava resolver isso rápido antes que perdesse a cabeça e cometesse uma grave tolice. Queria tê-la em seus braços, senti-la pela primeira vez com aquele corpo, retribuir todo o carinho que recebeu dela nos últimos quatro anos... mas isso sim era totalmente impossível neste momento.  
  
  
_ Estarei partindo amanhã e queria lhe agradecer... e me despedir... – com a voz quase falha, Nicolai finalmente conseguiu quebrar aquele silêncio que durava já alguns minutos. Mesmo com toda a tensão, estava feliz por, finalmente, poder falar com Hermione... o seu maior desejo enquanto Crookshanks.  
  
  
_Pa-partir? – Hermione sentiu seu peito se comprimir com aquilo... ele iria embora de Hogwarts? Por Merlin! Será que ele seria levado mesmo para Azkaban?!  
  
  
Nicolai virou o rosto em direção a menina. O tom de voz dela demonstrava alguma preocupação e isso o deixou, de certa forma, feliz. Não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso ao lhe responder.  
  
  
_Tenho que dar algumas explicações ao Ministério, mas isso não importa! Eu só quero agradecer por esses quatro anos em que cuidou de Shanks.. e por tê-lo tirado daquela loja de animais horrorosa! Foram quase dez anos lá.  
  
  
Ele lhe agradecendo? Pensara coisas tão ruins a respeito da situação que sequer cogitou a possibilidade de Shanks.. ou Donskoi, que seja, ser uma pessoa gentil e bondosa a ponto de agradecer por algo que ela tenha feito sem a mínima noção da realidade... não, não era verdade, havia falado sobre isso hoje mesmo com Gina, no fim da tarde lá no lago... mas apenas havia dito para confortar a menina, ela própria não se convenceria disso.  
  
  
Mas... isso remete a outro fato: ele tinha realmente plena consciência enquanto Crookshanks. Então esta pessoa a sua frente sabe sobre seus segredos, a conhece intimamente! Isso fez com que Hermione congelasse novamente, fazendo desaparecer de imediato a frágil chama de algum otimismo que havia surgido instantes atrás.  
  
  
_Então.. você tinha plena consciência de tudo, não é mesmo? Você era uma mente humana presa no corpo de um animal?  
  
  
O tom de voz de Hermione saiu mais seco e mordaz do que ela gostaria. Nicolai se sobressaltou com aquele tom e sabia o que poderia vir depois daquilo... precisava desfazer rapidamente qualquer mal entendido, ou melhor, não poderia deixá-la ter uma má interpretação sobre isso. Então, será que era esse o motivo do medo que viu em seus olhos?  
  
  
_É isso sim, Hermione. A idéia é essa, afinal. A Animago Mortis é uma maldição imperdoável, uma grande tortura psicológica. Voldemort não me pouparia disso.  
  
  
Voldemort? Ele disse Voldemort?! Então fora ele que o amaldiçoara?! McGonagall, Dumbledore ou mesmo Snape não mencionara qualquer coisa a respeito... e ela, justo ELA, fora burra o suficiente pra não perguntar quem fizera isso a ele! Tudo bem, decerto nem mesmo eles sabiam. Mas isso só poderia significar uma coisa...  
  
  
Hermione afasta-se do garoto, dando-lhe as costas. Sua garganta estava seca e seu coração pulsava de forma demorada e forte, lhe doendo o peito. Uma raiva subia a cabeça igualmente com uma conclusão que não gostaria de ter e menos ainda gostaria que fosse verdade! Se ele fora amaldiçoado por Voldemort, só havia duas possibilidades: ou ele era um comensal que vacilou em algo ou ele havia se recusado a seguir as trevas... neste caso, por que ele não fora simplesmente morto? Havia algo muito maior por trás disso, com certeza! E ele era um sonserino, logo um puro-sangue e, provavelmente, vindo de uma família das trevas!?  
  
  
Nicolai fechou a mão em punho, socando a própria testa. Fora imbecil o suficiente para falar exatamente o que não devia ter dito. Certamente que ela não sabia muito sobre si, Dumbledore jamais teria dito à Hermione de que ele fora um seguidor de Voldemort. Mas agora ela iria associá-lo a isso. Maldição! Não é o momento para se dizer nada a respeito de sua vida, isso só poderia ser feito futuramente, quando ela não tivesse mais quaisquer receios sobre si! Mas agora ele quase acabou de estragar tudo e sequer tinham começado qualquer coisa.  
  
  
Ao lado da pilastra, Harry agachava-se, segurando as próprias pernas, para impedir a si mesmo de partir pra cima do tal Donskoi. A raiva transformava-se em ódio, pois, pra ele ter sido amaldiçoado por Voldemort, devia ser um dos seus malditos comensais, como foram quase todos os sonserinos da época em que ele estudou em Hogwarts! Deve ter dado algum mole e seu mestre quis brincar com ele. Com a varinha em punho, Harry estava totalmente pronto para qualquer coisa que poderia vir dali.  
  
  
_Ouça, Hermione... não dê qualquer importância a isso, isso realmente não importa, não mais.. – a menina olhava para Nicolai por sobre os ombros, mas havia um fio de raiva em seus olhos. O rapaz apenas engoliu a seco, precisava finalizar aquilo antes que terminasse em desastre total. Quando ele voltasse do Ministério e SE voltasse, ele teria tempo de sobra para consertar as coisas.  
  
  
_Amanhã serei levado para o Ministério sob custódia e talvez eu não retorne... só quero que saiba que estou muito agradecido por tudo que fez por mim e.. peço desculpas por todo o transtorno que Shanks lhe causou...  
  
  
Hermione virava-se, encarando Nicolai de forma um tanto surpresa. O animago era muito decidido e de pulso firme, sabia como contornar uma situação... muito diferente de todos os seus colegas, incluindo aí Rony e Harry.  
  
  
_Tudo bem, boa sorte, então... – a menina falava secamente, estendendo sua mão direita para cumprimentar o rapaz. Nicolai olhava surpreso, embora aquela frieza e desdenho da menina o machucasse.  
  
  
Com certa relutância, Nicolai aproxima-se da menina em alguns passos, estendendo também a sua mão direita, aceitando o cumprimento. O calor que vinha da mão de Hermione pareceu preencher de ar quente seu interior. Ao contrário dela, suas mãos estavam muito frias.  
  
  
Seus olhos estavam fixos em suas mãos entrelaçadas. Aquele momento que parecia apenas um sonho era mesmo real. Um momento totalmente inconcebível até poucos dias atrás. Algo tão singelo, mas tão especial para si. Uma sensação de calor e aconchego enchia seu coração. Um leve sorriso formou em seu rosto e levou sua outra mão à mão de Hermione, envolvendo-a com delicadeza.  
  
  
Levanta seu olhar ao rosto da menina, que o olhava com curiosidade. Seu rosto estava suave sob a luz leitosa e levemente colorida pelos vitrais, que lhe conferia um brilho extra aos olhos e cabelos encacheados que caiam sobre os ombros. Ela respirava pela boca entreaberta, os lábios e faces muito coradas devido ao momento... ela realmente era muito mais linda vista através de olhos humanos.  
  
Ainda segurando a mão da menina entre as suas, Nicolai levou a pequena e delicada mão de Hermione sobre seu peito, a encarando com doçura. Esta podia ser sua única vez... talvez jamais voltasse a vê-la e nunca mais partilharia daquele momento tão precioso para si.  
  
  
_Hermione... mesmo eu estando preso no corpo de um gato, esses quatro anos foram os melhores de minha vida.. de toda ela. Você é muito importante para mim, jamais duvide disso...  
  
  
Nicolai levou a mão de Hermione até os lábios, beijando-a com muita suavidade. Manteve os olhos fechados para sorver cada instante daquele momento ainda mais precioso. A menina o olhava com surpresa e incredulidade, e sua respiração se tornou ofegante.  
  
  
Muito relutante, Nicolai solta a mão de Hermione, que permanece estática, sem forças para pronunciar qualquer palavra, a respiração ainda alterada. Com um olhar que transmitia muito carinho, o rapaz despede-se:  
  
  
_Adeus...  
  
  
Passando por Hermione, em direção às escadarias, desaparece na escuridão adentro no fim do corredor. A menina, um pouco trêmula, apóia-se na janela esperando que sua respiração se normalize. Olhando para a mão direita, sem conseguir pôr os pensamentos em ordem, esboça um sorriso.  
  
  
Esquecer. Refletir. Colocar idéias em ordem. Decidir quais atitudes iria tomar. Tentar reencontrar-se. Tentar voltar a ser como antes era... ao menos era essa a sua intensão, e agora... Que conclusão tirar daquilo?  
  
  
Afinal, foi um dia e tanto. Um dia muito diferente.  
  
  


₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Fim do Capítulo XVI – continua...  
By **Snake Eyes** – 2004  
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	17. Pequenos Gestos

** Animago Mortis**

==================================================================================  
Capítulo XVII – Pequenos Gestos  
==================================================================================  
  
Já se passavam das duas da manhã quando Harry chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Como era de se esperar, o salão estava completamente deserto de alunos; apenas dois ou três elfos domésticos cuidavam da arrumação do local. Agradeceu intimamente por Dobby, o elfo que o idolatrava, não estar ali neste momento, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ter que falar nada.  
  
  
Estava muito exausto por perambular por horas a esmo pelos jardins do castelo. Estava uma noite linda, apesar de tudo, e queria aproveitar o luar intenso e a brisa fresca que corria pela noite. Queria espairecer. Compreender o que acontecia.  
  
  
Ao entrar em seu dormitório, viu que todos os outros garotos estavam dormindo profundamente, inclusive Rony, que dormia sentado na cama, abraçado às próprias pernas.. é quase certo que o amigo ficou esperando por ele quando percebeu que não estava em sua cama. Pela manhã já via que teria muito a ouvir... e o que ele iria dizer?  
  
  
Contaria ao amigo sobre o que presenciou entre Hermione e Donskoi? Se ele contasse isso a Rony, em meio dia todo o colégio ficaria sabendo do que aconteceu e, pior, a história aumentaria monstruosamente. Hermione, apesar de tudo, não merecia isso. Além do mais, pelo que ouviu da conversa de ambos, o encontro foi quase casual.  
  
  
E se contasse isso a Rony, ele teria que se deparar com um certo questionamento: por que ele teria ido escondido atrás de Hermione?  
  
  
Nem ele sabia a resposta direito. E a mágoa que sentia aumentou furiosamente e a isso também não tinha resposta. Ou melhor, a resposta lhe causava um temor infantil.  
  
  
Jogou-se de bruços na cama sem sequer trocar de roupa, tirar os sapatos ou retirar os óculos. Estava exausto demais para pensar nisso. E daqui a pouco teria que estar de pé novamente e enfrentar um inquérito de seu amigo esquentadinho. Felizmente, uma desculpa simples seria o suficiente.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Um morno e fraco raio de sol adentrava uma pequena janela em arco que iluminava vagamente aquele lugar de decoração um tanto quanto exótica. Despertando, leva as mãos ao rosto, deslizando-as até encontrar seus cabelos, enterrando seus dedos em seus fios finos e lisos. Ao abrir os olhos, depara-se com uma forma grande e avermelhada parada quase sobre sua cabeça, que o fez levantar-se abruptamente com o susto.  
  
  
Sentado na cama, vira-se para enxergar melhor aquela forma estranha, que tanto lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma grande e majestosa ave de suntuosa plumagem vermelha e dourada, que dormia empoleirada sobre a cabeceira.  
  
  
_Que incrível! Um Suzaku!  
  
  
  
  
_Aqui no Ocidente nós a chamamos de Fênix... Bom dia, meu rapaz! Espero que tenha dormido bem.  
  
  
Alvo Dumbledore estava parado na porta de entrada do aposento. Mantinha seu típico sorriso sincero no rosto, observando Nicolai admirado com Fawkes, a fênix de 'estimação' do Diretor.  
  
  
_Bom dia, professor... apesar de tudo, principalmente por ter dormido sozinho, foi sim uma boa noite de sono.  
  
  
Fawkes que acabou acordando com o barulho no quarto, estica suas asas, se espreguiçando, e chacoalha todo o corpo, ouriçando suas penas. Por alguns instantes ficou mesmo parecendo uma grande bola de fogo. Com um meio salto, pousa no ombro de Nicolai, esfregando sua cabeça na testa do rapaz.  
  
  
_Perdão, Fawkes.. agradeço muito a sua companhia, mas o calor e perfume de uma certa menina me fazem muita falta. – Nicolai retribuía o carinho da ave coçando-lhe o topo da cabeça.  
  
  
_Vejo que Fawkes gostou mesmo de você, Nicolai... isso é muito bom, muito bom... agora poderia fazer a gentileza de vir até o living, a Profª Minerva e Severus o aguardam.  
  
  
Fawkes alçou vôo, desaparecendo pela porta do aposento. Nicolai levantou-se, espreguiçou-se, vestiu a roupa negra que trajou no dia anterior e arrumou os cabelos com os próprios dedos. Mas algo o intrigava.. aquele 'muito bom' do Prof Dumbledore queria dizer o quê, exatamente? Certamente ele ainda estava sendo avaliado pelo nobre bruxo, é lógico.  
  
  
Pelo jeito, o Diretor não tinha plena confiança nele e, para ser sincero, nem ele mesmo tinha essa confiança em si. Uma coisa que aprendeu nesses longos anos é jamais dizer que não beberá de tal água.  
  
  
Mas, enfim, há visitas esperando por ele.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hermione já havia despertado há mais de uma hora, mas não conseguia criar coragem para sair da cama. Embora ainda fosse verão, estava totalmente enrolada em sua grossa colcha com bordados delicados feitos a mão, um presente de sua avó. As cortinas do dossel cobriam completamente a cama. Há algum tempo atrás ela havia enfeitiçado as cortinas para que bloqueassem qualquer barulho, o que lhe garantia maior privacidade e tranqüilidade, uma vez que dividia o dormitório com outras quatro garotas.  
  
  
Ela ainda remoia o acontecimento da noite anterior, o que lhe ocasionou uma péssima noite de sono. Dormira muito pouco. E o pouco que conseguiu dormir, sonhou justamente com aquele rapaz. Sonhos muito ruins, que preferia ser poupada disso. Já que a sua realidade em nada colaborava, ao menos em sonhos poderia ser aliviada dessa situação.  
  
  
Mas não era o que acontecia. Desde o ocorrido em Hogsmeade vem tendo esses sonhos que por vezes beiram o pesadelo. Em todos os outros, Crookshanks dava a forma a uma pessoa que ela nunca conseguia ver o rosto com clareza, apenas distinguia os cabelos e o uniforme de Hogwarts. Em todos os sonhos, ela era usada e traída por essa pessoa, mas no sonho dessa noite...  
  
  
Ela havia sonhado exatamente com o rapaz. Virou-se de bruços, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, que ardia ruborizado apenas por se lembrar que no sonho havia sido seduzida por ele, deixando-a completamente cega para a verdade. E ela fora usada para que Harry fosse morto! Por deus, ela havia sonhado com a morte de seu melhor amigo! E fora Donskoi que o matou! Matou para Voldemort! E ela o ajudara a fazer isso!  
  
  
Levantou-se de súbito, pondo-se sentada sobre as pernas. Com as duas mãos fechadas em punho, dá uma seqüência de socos no travesseiro, como se quisesse espantar aqueles sonhos e pensamentos que se formaram em seu inconsciente.  
  
  
_Droga, droga, droga! Isso é totalmente irracional! Que medo mais estúpido é esse que não me deixa sequer dormir. Ele... ele foi tão gentil.. tão amável... ele não pode ser esse monstro, não pode!  
  
  
Lembrou-se da conversa. Tirando toda a tensão do momento, foi até.. muito agradável. Ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Fora muito gentil, educado... e carinhoso. Nunca fora tratada daquela forma por um garoto.  
  
  
Afundou novamente o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo as faces quentes mais uma vez. Ele fora tão humilde ao se desculpar e agradecer por Crookshanks... e havia muito carinho em suas últimas palavras, antes da despedida. Aqueles olhos dourados transmitiam muita sinceridade... mas ele também havia dito ter sido amaldiçoado por Voldemort!  
  
  
E isso lhe remetia ao outro pensamento, ao seu medo irracional que invadia até os seus sonhos, e era exatamente isso que acontecia: ele fazia com que se apaixonasse, a seduzia, e depois a traia com seus segredos ou a humilhava em público...  
  
  
_...ou fazia com que o ajudasse a matar Harry Potter!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Harry conseguiu dormir pouco mais de três horas. Uns sonhos totalmente desconexos, que envolviam o ocorrido na noite anterior, o fizeram despertar totalmente. Desde pouco antes das seis da manhã, estava acordado fazendo hora no deserto Salão Comunal. Como não conseguiu falar com Hermione como havia planejado, talvez fosse uma boa idéia encontrá-la ali, já que ela é sempre a primeira a se levantar.  
  
  
Mas como tudo estava saindo totalmente às avessas nos últimos tempos, por acaso Hermione ainda não havia descido do dormitório. Ele sabia que ela estava lá. Viu quando ela retornou para o Salão da Grifinória na noite passada. E fez questão de espiar o dormitório antes de descer agora pela manhã. As cortinas de sua cama estavam fechadas, indicando que ela ainda dormia.  
  
  
E se eles tivessem se encontrado agora pela manhã, o que teria dito a ela, afinal de contas? Que direito ele tinha sobre ela para questioná-la sobre seus assuntos particulares? Sim, apesar de tudo, eles ainda eram amigos, ao menos assim esperava – e desejava – mas isso não lhe outorgava o direito de mandar em sua vida.  
  
  
E pelo visto, quem precisava mesmo ser questionado era ele próprio. Por que ele estava sentindo aquelas coisas, agindo feito um garoto imaturo e mimado? Olhando um pouco para dentro de si via que não era mágoa que estava sentindo, tampouco raiva, então era... ciúmes?  
  
  
Mas isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada! Ciúme não significa apenas uma certa e única razão... sente-se ciúmes dos amigos também. E tem quem tenha ciúmes dos pais, dos irmãos e, por Merlin, até de animais e objetos!  
  
  
Harry socou com força os braços da poltrona onde estava sentado aquecendo-se diante da lareira. Com o impulso, levanta-se e sai apressado do Salão, que começava a encher de alunos que desciam do dormitório para esperarem pela hora do café. Iria para a biblioteca e, como Hermione não estaria lá, o lugar estaria totalmente deserto. Precisava desanuviar seus pensamentos, colocá-los em ordem ou mesmo se distrair com algum livro.  
  
  
E, ademais, não estava com a mínima paciência para suportar um inquérito que com certeza viria de Ronald Weasley.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Desculpe-me a demora...  
  
  
_Está tudo bem, Sr Donskoi. Apenas estamos aqui para acertamos alguns detalhes antes de sua partida.  
  
  
Essas últimas palavras de McGonagall desceram-lhe amargamente pela garganta, engolindo a seco. Não havia como escapar daquilo... ou melhor, havia! Mas isso significava perder todas as suas chances de ter sua vida de volta plenamente. Ele precisava mesmo ficar e encarar a situação da melhor forma, e tentar resolvê-la.  
  
  
Hermione era a sua única razão para tudo aquilo, para essa sua disposição de enfrentar o Ministério. Se não houvesse ela, Nicolai teria desaparecido daquele lugar há muito tempo. Nunca havia gostado de Hogwarts. Sempre odiou a Inglaterra e seus habitantes. Mas ela lhe mostrou um outro lado de tudo isso.  
  
  
Por ela enfrentaria qualquer coisa, a começar pelo próprio estúpido Ministério da Magia. E enfrentaria o risco de ser enviado à Azkaban. Mas teria que enfrentá-lo e faria de tudo para ser absolvido. E aí sim poderia recomeçar sua vida e faria questão de começar do zero. Sem trevas. Sem pessoas tomando as piores decisões por si.  
  
  
Vendo que o garoto ficara abalado com a lembrança de que partiria hoje, Dumbledore aproximou-se dele, passando-lhe o braço por seu ombro, tentando passar alguma confiança.  
  
  
_Não se preocupe, filho. Estamos todos de acordo e iremos apresentar a sua defesa perante o Ministério. E iremos até o fim, lutando com todas as armas. Se há alguém aqui que mereça uma segunda chance, esse alguém é você!  
  
  
Nicolai não conseguiu disfarçar seu contentamento com aquelas palavras que iam além da fala. Dumbledore conseguia passar mesmo muita segurança e otimismo com palavras simples e pequenos gestos. Mesmo alguém tão pessimista quanto ele conseguia ter esperanças de algo bom.  
  
  
_Eu.. eu agradeço muito! Jamais poderei retribuir isso, mas... agradeço muito, mesmo!  
  
  
_Você já fez muito, garoto! Não deve absolutamente nada, muito pelo contrário...  
  
  
_Vindo de você, Severus, isso me soa como sarcasmo...  
  
  
_Severus está certo, Nicolai. Você fez muito pela causa contra as Trevas, embora suas intenções não tenham sido bem essas, mas, com certeza, muitas vidas inocentes foram poupadas.  
  
  
_Ora vocês dois! Falando dessa forma em tom de despedida, o rapaz vai ficar deprimido novamente, achando que não voltará mais para Hogwarts.  
  
  
McGonagall alcançava a Nicolai uma valise de viagem em couro aveludado. O garoto apenas olhou curioso da mala de mão para o rosto austero da professora. Pelo que ele se lembrava, a Profª Minerva nunca gostou dele, principalmente por ele pertencer à Sonserina.  
  
  
_Pegue, não está enfeitiçada. São algumas coisinhas que você precisará para passar alguns dias no Ministério. Você não poderá ficar lá o tempo inteiro com esse pijama, não é mesmo?  
  
  
_Pijama?! Severus! Você me deu um pijama para usar?!  
  
  
_Você preferia ficar com aquela camisola curta da enfermaria?  
  
  
_Isso não será mais problema, rapaz. Aqui está uma veste formal e elegante para usar... – Minerva alcançava ao garoto um cabide onde havia duas peças. _Pode parecer trivialidade, mas uma boa apresentação será fundamental para aqueles... bem, para o Ministério.  
  
  
Com o cabide em mãos, Nicolai observava a vestimenta, composta de duas peças: uma calça reta, sem detalhes, e um balandrau de mangas compridas e gola alta, que se alargava como um vestido abaixo da cintura e seu comprimento ia até abaixo dos joelhos. Era uma veste sóbria, de corte reto e elegante, sem detalhes, exceto pelos grandes botões forrados pelo mesmo tecido que iam apenas até a altura do abdômen.  
  
  
"_Mais negro... o que há com esses bruxos ingleses? Para eles tudo é um funeral?!"  
  
  
Apesar de achar tudo muito estranho, não foi nada difícil esboçar um sorriso em direção à velha professora que o olhava com uma ruga de desconfiança. Ela concordara com a posição de Dumbledore diante do fato, mas tinha suas precauções quanto a isso. Nunca se deve confiar plenamente em um bruxo remanescente das trevas.  
  
  
_Obrigado, professora... por isso e por aquele dia, em sua sala particular.  
  
  
Todos, inclusive McGonagall, olharam de forma estranha para o rapaz, que mantinha um sorriso levemente afetado no rosto. Ninguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, até que a professora lembrou-se do que ele dizia.  
  
  
_Ah, sim...! Mas não há o que me agradecer por isso, uma vez que não consegui quebrar o encanto, já que, por acaso, não tenho um poder superior a Você-sabe-quem. – Minerva esboçava um ar blasé, e falava em tom de cinismo.  
  
  
_Isso não importa, professora... o essencial é que a senhora o fez. Se eu tivesse sido amaldiçoado por qualquer outro bruxo, certamente a senhora teria desfeito o feitiço.  
  
  
_Sim, certamente... mas saiba que não fiz isso por você, mas por Hermione.  
  
  
_Sei disso também, professora. Só que... eu pertenço a ela, então a senhora fez por mim também...  
  
  
Nicolai deixava seu belo sorriso aos presentes antes de se retirar para o aposento onde passou a noite, carregando consigo a valise e o cabide com suas novas vestimentas. Dumbledore e Severus pareciam satisfeitos com o comportamento que Nicolai demonstrava a todos. Parecia sempre sincero, não era contraditório, sempre homogêneo. A polidez que apresentava era a mesma de vinte anos atrás, porém, agora, ele se mostrava mais sociável, bem menos acerbo do que um dia fora.  
  
  
_Agentes do Ministério deverão chegar aqui por volta das dez. Eu acompanharei o rapaz para me certificar qual o tratamento ele terá e quais acomodações lhes darão.  
  
  
_Acha isso mesmo necessário, Alvo?  
  
  
_Sim, Minerva, é necessário. Quanto a você, Severus, gostaria que fizesse a gentileza de acompanhar Nicolai no café da manhã, aqui em minha sala mesmo, se não se importa.  
  
  
_Me importar? Duas refeições seguidas longe daquele burburinho infernal é mais do que eu poderia esperar como um belo presente de sua parte!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Quando Rony entrou no Salão Principal, encontrou Harry já sentado no seu mesmo lugar de sempre na mesa da Grifinória. Um pouco furioso, Rony senta-se ruidosamente na cadeira ao lado do amigo, que tinham fortes olheiras e parecia cansado.  
  
  
_E.. aí?  
  
  
_Legal.. e você? – Harry respondia de forma desanimada, sem desviar o olhar do prato vazio em sua frente. Ele mantinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, quase deitando a cabeça sobre eles e dormindo ali mesmo.  
  
  
_Palhaço! Não estou te cumprimentando! Quero saber onde esteve a noite toda?! Era mais de meia noite e você não estava no dormitório, e hoje pela manhã você também não estava!  
  
  
_Ron.. não lembro de ter um compromisso sério com você e acho que é novo demais para ser meu pai. Não tenho que te falar onde passei a noite!  
  
  
_Tá certo, não tem! Mas você não tem que ficar mentindo também. Pra que falou que ia dormir só pra sair escondido? Foi com a capa de invisibilidade, não?  
  
  
_Olha, preciso mesmo dizer com todas as palavras? Eu saí para ver uma garota, satisfeito?!  
  
  
_Isso é mais que óbvio, Potter! Só acho muita criancice da sua parte mentir e sair escondido por causa disso!  
  
  
Hermione apareceu neste momento no Salão, o que desviou a atenção de um entediado Harry para sua chegada, poupando-lhe, assim, de ter que retrucar a inquisição do amigo.  
  
  
Para sua surpresa – e ele nem sequer saberia dizer porque ficou surpreso – Hermione não estava feliz e radiante como esperava. Ela vinha séria, com a mesma expressão fria e um pouco aborrecida como lhe era típico nos últimos tempos. A menina aproximou-se dos garotos e antes de sentar-se em seu lugar que ficava de frente para eles, ela notou o semblante abatido de Harry.  
  
  
_Harry! O que houve?! Você não dormiu direito? Está se sentindo mal? – Com a última pergunta, Hermione leva sua mão à testa do garoto, para experimentar-lhe a temperatura. Ela estava mesmo preocupada. Apesar de toda a amolação que seus amigos lhe causavam, ela detestava ver qualquer um deles mal ou adoentado.  
  
  
Harry sentiu o coração gelar quando Hermione lhe tocou a testa. A mão dela era muito suave e delicada. E qualquer mal-estar ou aborrecimento que estava sentindo até então, parecia ter se dissipado com aquele toque suave que lhe soou como um carinho.  
  
  
_N-não, está tudo bem... eu só tive um pouco de.. dificuldade pra dormir hoje.. eh, acho que foi o calor...  
  
  
_Calor? – Hermione finalmente sentava em sua cadeira e levava a mão à própria testa, para experimentar sua temperatura e poder fazer a comparação. _Sei não, Harry.. você parece meio febril. Deveria ir até a enfermaria antes da nossa primeira aula.  
  
  
_Boa! Você é um cara de sorte, Harry! Nossa primeira aula é com o nojento do Snape! Essa é uma ótima desculpa para se livrar da presença dele! E são ordens da nossa super-responsável Monitora-chefe!  
  
  
_Rony! Que absurdo! Não estou falando pra Harry ir pra enfermaria para cabular a aula de Poções! Ele precisa mesmo ir, talvez esteja ficando gripado!  
  
  
Harry nada disse, apenas continuou fitando Hermione, que desviava seu olhar e atenção para Gina, que acabava de chegar e sentava ao lado da menina. Não sabe ao certo quando isso começou, mas tudo que vinha de Hermione parecia mais intenso, seja só o olhar, um sorriso ou mesmo um leve toque, como o que acabara de receber. Não apenas a mágoa poderia ser mais intensa, mas também a alegria de estar próximo a ela.  
  
  
Sentindo-se muito mais bem disposto, começava a servir-se das iguarias que apareceram naquele momento na mesa. Como pôde um simples toque e uma pequena demonstração de afeto desanuviar completamente todos os impasses que vinham lhe incomodando desde o dia anterior? Ele realmente não sabia, não nesse momento, mas tinha uma quase certeza de que a resposta era a mesma para aquela mágoa que sentia até pouco tempo atrás.  
  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XVII – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================

  
N/A: A idéia de que eu tinha para as novas vestes de Nicolai era a mesma usada pelo Neo em Matrix Revolution... se eu não consegui passar a idéia com clareza, agora já sabem do que me referia =^.^=  
  
Tem FanArt de Animago Mortis! Quem quiser dar uma conferida, é só acessar: !!   
  



	18. Presentes & Punições

** Animago Mortis**

=================================================================================  
Capítulo XVIII – Presentes & Punições  
=================================================================================  
  
Em seu aposento emprestado, Nicolai arrumava-se com as vestimentas arranjadas pela Profª McGonagall. A calça de corte reto e pernas um pouco largas lhe caíram perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido confeccionadas exclusivamente para si. Mas antes de vestir o balandrau, com o peito ainda nu, detém seus olhos em seu antebraço esquerdo, onde deveria estar a marca negra.  
  
Não havia nada ali. Sua pele estava totalmente limpa, sem qualquer mancha que denunciasse que algum dia ali existiu aquela tatuagem horrenda de uma serpente que saía da boca de um crânio... será que ao vencer a maldição, ele não apenas se libertou da Animago Mortis, mas também se libertou de Voldemort?  
  
Ouviu dois toques na porta, ao qual ele permitiu a entrada de quem havia ali batido. Snape adentrava o quarto, encontrando Nicolai com uma expressão séria e preocupada, mas que preferiu ignorar por ora.  
  
--Mandarei servir o café da manhã... tem alguma preferência com o que quer comer? Uma tigela de leite ou um pedaço de peixe cru, talvez? – Snape dirigia um sorrisinho sarcástico ao garoto.  
  
--Ha-há, muito engraçado... – sem ânimo sequer para forçar um sorriso falso, Nicolai virava-se para sua cama, onde repousava a sua vestimenta.  
  
--Preocupado com o Ministério?  
  
--E eu não deveria estar? – respondeu secamente, sem ao menos virar-se para Snape.  
  
--Você não precisa passar por isso, Nico... podemos dar um jeito de você desaparecer.. aqueles tapados jamais descobririam o seu paradeiro...  
  
--Já pensei nisso... o que eu deveria fazer? Me esconder numa mansão podre que nem o Black e acabar sendo morto da mesma forma?  
  
--Você poderia voltar para a Rússia, poderia voltar para Lentz, para sua casa...  
  
--Esqueceu-se que sou um paria, Severus? Meu avô expulsou aos meus pais e a mim da família.. sequer posso usar meu sobrenome dentro do território russo. Acha que a minha família me aceitaria de volta? Se é que ainda existe alguém vivo...  
  
--Existem outros lugares nesse mundo, garoto...  
  
--Não, obrigado.  
  
--Mesmo que você seja absolvido, e até acredito que será, o Ministério não entregará a sua liberdade assim, de bandeja. É muito provável que aqueles crápulas o mantenha preso de alguma forma... acha mesmo que aquela garota vale isso, Nicolai?  
  
--"Aquela garota", Severus, vale a minha vida.. e a do mundo inteiro. Desde que ela esteja bem e eu tiver a mínima chance, todo o resto que se exploda!  
  
Jogando o balandrau por sobre o corpo e encarando mordazmente o velho amigo parado à porta, Nicolai termina de se arrumar e sai do quarto em passos decididos, passando por Snape e dando-lhe um sorrisinho afetado.  
  
--Vamos ao café. E nada de leite. O meu veterinário falou que não se deve dar leite para gato adulto...  
  
....  
  
Após o café, Harry é escoltado por Hermione e Rony até a enfermaria. Apesar de ter se alimentado direito e da alegria de estar novamente bem com sua amiga, o garoto ainda apresentava o cansaço da noite mal dormida.  
  
Chegando na grande sala clara e arejada, com alguns leitos e armários, o trio é recepcionado pela bondosa e calma medibruxa Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Não era sequer necessário dizer o porque estavam ali. Pela experiência da medibruxa, logo ela percebeu o motivo ao ver o aspecto abatido de Harry.  
  
--Sr Potter, não tens dormido bem? Se alimentado direito? Um atleta precisa ter boas horas de repouso e uma boa alimentação reforçada.  
  
--Eu estou bem, senhora.. só não dormi bem essa noite, mas a Hermione insistiu que...  
  
--Que ele está muito indisposto e um pouco febril, sim, Madame Pomfrey. Amanhã é o nosso primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano e o grande apanhador do século precisa estar cem por cento bem!  
  
Hermione interrompia e completava a frase de Harry com um sorriso alegre no rosto que dirigiu de Madame Pomfrey ao próprio garoto, que sentiu o coração dar uma leve descompassada com aquela expressão tranqüila de sua amiga. Engoliu a seco, mas sentia-se feliz por estar bem de novo com Hermione.  
  
--A Srta Granger está certa, Sr Potter. Mas o seu caso pode ser simplesmente resolvido com um pouco de descanso e alguns fortificantes. Deite-se no leito mais próximo que irei lhe examinar.  
  
Enquanto Madame Pomfrey se retirava para uma saleta anexa deixando o trio a sós na enfermaria, Harry tenta disfarçar seu nervosismo e sua alegria por ver o quanto Hermione se preocupa com ele.  
  
--E eu aqui achando que a senhorita estava preocupa comigo, tudo que interessa é o torneio de Quadribol, Srta Granger? – Brincava Harry falando falsamente bravo, mas com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
E Hermione retruca na mesma moeda: --Oh, não seja ingênuo, Sr Potter. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria preocupa com você por causa de uma febrezinha à toa?  
  
Harry e Hermione se detiveram por breves segundos sorrindo um para o outro, até que Rony chamasse a atenção de ambos com uma observação.  
  
--Vejam... todos os leitos estão descobertos.. não há ninguém aqui na enfermaria. Será que aquele cara já acordou ou levaram ele pra outro lugar?  
  
Hermione sentiu-se gelar completamente por dentro. Ela havia se esquecido desse assunto desde a hora em que desceu pro café da manhã. Harry percebeu o nervosismo da garota pela sua expressão de desalento e seu olhar perdido pelo interior da enfermaria... sentiu-se mal com aquilo e um pontada de remorso por ter vigiado Hermione na noite anterior, e achou melhor fazer-se de desentendido.  
  
--Tá falando de quem, Rony doido? Não tinha ninguém aqui na enfermaria.  
  
--Tá ficando burro, Harry? Tô falando daquele cara, o tal que era o Crookshanks! Ele tava internado aqui desde sábado passado!  
  
--Oh, vejo que estão preocupados com o Sr Donskoi... ele finalmente despertou e teve alta ontem mesmo. Agora ele está com o Prof Dumbledore. – Dizia Madame Pomfrey, que apareceu subitamente na sala, carregando uma bandeja de prata com uma pequena toalha branca, um cálice e uma garrafinha de vidro.  
  
--Ah! Então você deve tá sabendo disso e nem nos contou, não é Mione? – Rony falava bruscamente com a garota, num tom elevado e hostil de voz, que fez a medibruxa dar uma careta de desgosto.  
  
--Sr Weasley! Será preciso lembrá-lo que está em uma enfermaria? Mesmo que não haja pessoas internadas aqui, não deve jamais usar esse tom de voz num ambiente como esse. Agora faça a gentileza de se retirar daqui, agora!  
  
Rony faz uma cara emburrada pela bronca de Madame Pomfrey, mas sai rápido da enfermaria sem pestanejar. Hermione sente-se aliviada por não ter que responder nada ao amigo de imediato, mas deixa sua vista se perder no chão de mármore branco da enfermaria, num ar muito triste.  
  
Harry sente seu coração se comprimir ao ver a desolação novamente na face de Hermione e, sem pensar duas vezes, segura levemente a mão dela que pendia ao lado de seu corpo, chamando a atenção da garota, que o olha com surpresa.  
  
--Está tudo bem, Mione? – Falava manso e sussurrado, com o rosto tão próximo do ouvido de Hermione que ela pode sentir o calor e o perfume de menta do hálito de Harry.  
  
Hermione corou com aquela atitude tão atípica do amigo, desviando seu olhar encabulado para qualquer ponto do chão, gaguejando na resposta.  
  
--E-Está, está.. claro que está tudo bem... eu.. eu s-só não quero falar sobre isso agora, tá legal?  
  
A garota, ainda corada, volta seu olhar para Harry e ambos permanecem naquele silêncio como se um estivesse tentando entender o outro por pouquíssimos efêmeros instantes, até que a medibruxa retorna do leito, onde havia deixado a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e pega o garoto pelo braço, o conduzindo até a maca.  
  
--Deite-se, Sr Potter, que logo irei examiná-lo. E descanse enquanto isso. E a senhorita já pode ir para sua aula; eu cuidarei bem do seu amigo.  
  
--S-sim.. é que, só queria falar uma coisinha a mais com ele...  
  
--Está bem, senhorita. Fique a vontade, mas seja breve.  
  
Hermione aproximou-se do leito onde Harry estava deitado. Instintivamente ela pousa de leve a mão sobre o peito do garoto, que lhe retribui com um sorriso.  
  
--Não se preocupe com Snape, que entregarei sua redação para ele e anotarei tudo sobre a aula de hoje para você. E cuide-se, ouviu?  
  
Antes que Hermione saísse, Harry a segurou pelo braço. Levantou o corpo, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo esquerdo.  
  
--Escuta.. não deixe Rony te aborrecer com essa história do Donskoi. Não quero que você fique triste com isso.. qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo.  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry de forma cética, apenas concordando com o movimento de positivo da cabeça. A menina girou em seus calcanhares e logo saiu da enfermaria. Harry ficou observando-a até ela desaparecer após a porta de entrada, quando deitou-se novamente na maca, olhando para o nada no teto.  
  
Suspirou fundo a fim de colocar seus sentimentos e pensamentos em ordem. O tempinho que iria passar ali na enfermaria seria perfeito para analisar a si mesmo e aos fatos recentes.  
  
....  
  
--Você demorou! E o Harry, como tá?  
  
--Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar um pouco.  
  
Hermione sequer parou ou olhou para Rony, para lhe responder a pergunta. Andava apressada pelo corredor, rumo às escadarias que os levariam para as masmorras. O garoto, um pouco irritado, a seguia, mas logo se emparelhando com ela.  
  
--E você se tornou uma bela amiga, heim, Srta Granger! Por que não nos contou que o tal animago havia saído da enfermaria? Tá querendo esconder alguma coisa com isso, é?  
  
A menina sentiu o sangue ferver e a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça. Respirou profundamente, controlando seu ímpeto de querer berrar e xingar Rony, lembrando-se da recomendação de Harry.  
  
Parou de súbito, erguendo a cabeça para encarar nos olhos seu amigo esquentadinho, mas pouco se importando em esconder sua raiva pela petulância dele.  
  
--Olhe bem pra minha cara, Rony! Acha que me pareço com alguém que tem tempo ocioso o suficiente para ficar tomando conta da vida dos outros?! O que o faz crer que eu poderia saber algo sobre o animago?!  
  
--Não sei... talvez por ele ser o.. Crookshanks...? – Rony se fazia de indiferente, coçando a nuca com uma mão enquanto a outra descansava em seu quadril, desviando os olhos para o ambiente. Sabia que esse tipo de atitude só deixava Hermione ainda mais irritada.  
  
A garota engoliu a raiva a seco, decidida a não cair no joguinho infantil do amigo. Girou em seus calcanhares e recomeçou o seu caminho ainda mais apressada, deixando Rony plantado admirando a decoração do corredor.  
  
--Gostaria de saber até que nível chega a imaturidade em alguém da nossa idade... assim, talvez, eu poderia saber que você é normal, Rony!  
  
Rony, sem entender o que a garota lhe disse, voltou em seu caminho, tentando alcançá-la nas escadarias.  
  
....  
  
No living da sala particular de Dumbledore, Nicolai estava a sós com Fawkes, que descansava empoleirada no ombro do rapaz, enquanto este mantinha-se em pé diante de uma grande estante de carvalho repleta de livros e alguns objetos estranhos de decoração. Apoiado em seu braço, um grosso livro que folheava sem muito entusiasmo quando o próprio Diretor adentrou a sala.  
  
--Apreciou o desjejum, meu rapaz? – perguntava Dumbledore com seu sorriso alegre de sempre, olhando o garoto por sobre os óculos de meia-lua.  
  
--Sim.. tive menos trabalho com os talheres dessa vez. Estou reaprendendo rápido.. não está sendo tão difícil como imaginei. – Nicolai esboçava um sorriso enquanto olhava para a própria mão direita em que se divertia abrindo-a e fechando em punho e movimentando cada um dos dedos.  
  
--E quanto a você, Fawkes.. será que devo começar a sentir ciúmes? – o diretor perguntava divertido. Como resposta, a ave soltou um leve silvo, roçando a sua cabeça em seguida na testa de Nicolai.  
  
Ao levantar vôo, o garoto inclina-se um pouco pra frente com o impulso forte da fênix. Duas penas se soltam da ave, que caem sobre Nicolai. Dumbledore, com Fawkes agora empoleirada em seu ombro, dá uma risadinha baixa, enquanto o garoto observa as duas penas em sua mão, uma um pouco menor que a outra.  
  
--... será que já está chegando a época do renascimento dela? – o garoto perguntava inocentemente ao Diretor, mostrando-lhe as duas penas vermelhas carmesim e bordas levemente douradas.  
  
Dumbledore aproxima-se do rapaz em poucos passos e, com suas duas mãos de dedos longos e finos, envolve a mão do rapaz que segura as penas. Nicolai apenas o olha com expectativa.  
  
--Não, isso é outra coisa... é um presente de fênix. Mantenha essas penas consigo o tempo inteiro.  
  
O diretor fechou a mão do garoto em punho, reforçando a idéia de que ele mantivesse o 'presente' de Fawkes sempre consigo. Dumbledore retirou-se da sala, deixando Nicolai sozinho com uma expressão confusa, olhando novamente para as penas.  
  
Voltou para o quarto onde pernoitou e pôs-se a procurar algo pelos móveis ali dispostos. Ele não sabia ao certo o que procurar e porque procurava, mas precisava achar algo que pudesse prender as penas para não perdê-las.   
  
Abrindo a primeira gaveta de uma grande cômoda antiga, encontra muitas bugigangas espalhadas e misturadas numa grande desordem. Eram pequenos objetos como moedas antigas, botões, relógio de bolso, óculos sem lentes, miçangas, sementes de varias formas e tamanhos, pedaços de tecidos e muitas jóias como anéis, colares, brincos, pulseiras.  
  
Nicolai riu, pegando um imenso cordão em ouro cheio de penduricalhos adornados com as mais espalhafatosas pedras preciosas. Aquilo era bem a cara do Prof Dumbledore... aqueles anéis grossos com pedras imensas, brincos igualmente grandes...  
  
--Isso parecem jóias cerimoniais...  
  
Ajeitando mais ou menos a bagunça da gaveta que ele conseguiu deixar ainda pior, encontra no fundo escondido por outras milhares de coisinhas, um fio que lhe chamou sua atenção.  
  
Pegando-o, viu que se tratava de um fio de couro de dragão. Tinha a cor de um marrom envelhecido e era da espessura de um barbante. Maleável o suficiente para se fazer pequenos e apertados nós.  
  
Sentou-se na cama e muito sem jeito prendeu as penas pela pequena haste no fio com um nó, apertando-as bem. Se ele nunca foi bom com trabalhos manuais, agora sim poderia dizer que ele era uma lástima com esse tipo de serviço.  
  
Não exigindo muito de si mesmo e dando-se por satisfeito com o seu "artesanato", dá três voltas com o fio em torno de seu pescoço, fechando com um nó na frente, escondendo seu inusitado cordão de penas de fênix e couro de dragão sob a gola alta de sua veste.  
  
A menos que ele fosse decapitado, certamente o seu presente de Fawkes estaria bem seguro de ser perdido ou esquecido dentro dos bolsos.  
  
....  
  
Como de costume, Hermione sentava-se junto com Neville Longbottom, com quem fazia dupla no preparo de poções e ajudava a evitar que ele explodisse as masmorras com todos ali dentro. Preferia mil vezes evitar as trapalhadas desse amigo do que aturar o mau-humor e grosserias daquele amigo esquentadinho. Estava aliviada por ter que passar os cem minutos dos dois tempos de aula de Snape longe de Rony e, com um pouquinho só de sorte, o ruivo se esqueceria por horas do assunto 'Donskoi'.  
  
Mas ficaria mais feliz se ELA própria esquecesse desse assunto por algumas horas. E ficaria extremamente feliz se esquecesse pelo menos durante essa aula, que exigia o máximo de atenção, coisa que ela não estava tendo no preparo da poção do dia.  
  
Uma seqüência de sons que lembravam estopim chamou a atenção de todos na sala de aula. Um vapor escuro e fedido saía do caldeirão fumegante cujo conteúdo apresentava uma cor indecifrável. Neville apavorado, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, afasta-se num pulo do fogareiro enquanto Hermione escondia o rosto nas mãos... ela havia cometido um pequeno engano com a poção.  
  
--Ai, meu pai! Eu quero morrer!  
  
Calmamente, Snape aproxima-se da classe de Hermione e Neville, contendo-se para não deixar transparecer a satisfação de finalmente ver a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts cometer um erro, abafando uma gargalhada, mas deixando transparecer seu sorriso cínico.  
  
Neville se encolhe todo quando Snape chega. Hermione destapa o rosto, olhando de esguelha para o professor, que mantém-se calmo, mas com um fio de triunfo em seus olhos.  
  
--Srta Granger.. como a senhorita conseguiu cometer um erro tão tolo como esse? Se a receita pede apenas uma pitada de pó de folhas de mandrágora, como a senhorita conseguiu exceder e MUITO essa quantia?  
  
--E-eu.. eu não sei! Eu nunca errei, nunca! Não sei como...  
  
--N-não, pr-professor! N-não foi Mione.. fui eu, foi minha culpa!  
  
Neville acertava a postura, mas, mesmo ainda trêmulo, encarava Snape. Este apenas olha o garoto pálido de medo com incredulidade por sua atitude. Hermione abaixa as mãos, encarando Neville com a mesma incredulidade.  
  
--Sr Longbottom, acha que sou cego? Que não sou capaz de perceber a mínima nuance de cada um de vocês?  
  
--N-não, não senhor...  
  
--Caso fosse o desastroso Longbottom a cometer tal deslize, a punição seria facilmente aplicada... mas, a grande Srta Sabe-Tudo Granger cometer um erro desses?! Um erro como esse vindo da senhorita é inadmissível.  
  
A aula de poções da Grifinória, assim como era desde o primeiro ano, era feita em conjunta com Sonserina. Ao ouvir tais palavras do professor, metade dos alunos soltaram risadinhas abafadas, exceto por Malfoy, que deixou escapar uma risada mais calorosa, atraindo para si o olhar de ódio e desprezo dos alunos grifinórios.  
  
Hermione sentiu um buraco se abrir sob seus pés, e até gostaria que realmente tivesse aberto, assim desaparecia ali daquela sala. Estava tão pasma que sequer pronunciou qualquer palavra.  
  
--Mas serei benevolente, senhorita, pois sei o motivo que lhe tirou a atenção.  
  
Agora sim que a garota gostaria de ser tragada pela terra. Sentiu seu sangue gelar com a insinuação de Snape. Certamente ele sabia sobre o encontro que teve com Donskoi e, pelo jeito, sabia que era isso que estava lhe tirando a atenção.  
  
--A senhorita poderá escolher a sua punição: cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória ou detenção. A escolha é sua, Srta Granger. Por favor, decida-se logo!  
  
Todos os alunos fixavam sua atenção à Hermione, especialmente seus colegas de Casa. Por mais solidários que os grifinórios fossem uns com os outros, ninguém ali queria ter menos cinqüenta pontos no campeonato das Casas.  
  
--Isso não é justo.. não é justo que a Grifinória pague por meu erro. Ficarei com a detenção, senhor, certamente.  
  
--Hunf, não esperava menos que isso de você, minha cara.  
  
Snape girou em seus calcanhares, voltando a sua cátedra. Ainda de costas, profere o final de sua sentença à Hermione.  
  
--Srta Granger.. uma detenção semanal durante dois meses. E arrume toda essa bagunça enquanto verifico as poções de seus colegas.  
  
--O quê??! Dois meses? Isso são oito detenções! Oito detenções por causa de uma poção mal feita? Isso é muito! – Rony, embravecido, falava alto, porém, contendo-se para não gritar. Não apenas ele, mas outros grifinórios estavam rubros de raiva com tal injustiça.  
  
Snape virava-se para os alunos, encarando Rony. Apoiou-se na sua mesa, deixando transparecer um largo sorriso de escárnio.  
  
--Não, Sr Weasley.. 'Muito' seriam três meses, então... – voltando seu olhar para Hermione - ...Duas detenções semanais por um mês e meio, Srta Granger. Hoje, realmente me sinto muito filantrópico...  
  
Tudo que Hermione conseguiu fazer foi esboçar uma expressão furiosa para Rony, que a olhava de forma tristonha, como se pedisse perdão com os olhos. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e procurando dentro de si mesma a força necessária para enfrentar esse inferno. E como se já não tivesse tempo insuficiente para todas as suas atividades, lhe vem com mais essa: detenção.  
  
Questionava-se de como iria suportar toda essa pressão até o fim do ano, principalmente agora que estava sozinha, mesmo!  
  
Crookshanks iria fazer ainda muito mais falta...  
  
=================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XVIII – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
=================================================================================  
N/A: Houve um probleminha e o endereço das fanarts ficou invisível! Então, vamulá dinovo: digite aí no seu navegador o www.patkovacs.hpg.ig.com.br/pages/ilustra--extras.htm... prontinhu, acho que agora vai Só de Animago Mortis tem 7 fanarts feitas pelo amigo Pat (--...)


	19. Amigos, amigos Negócios à parte

** Animago Mortis**

==================================================================================  
Capítulo XIX – Amigos, amigos. Negócios à parte. ==================================================================================

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
N/A: Haverá alguns diálogos em que Nicolai falará na sua língua pátria, o russo. Então esses diálogos em russo estarão representados por dois pares de colchetes = [[ ...diálogo... ]]. Sei que não é uma idéia original, mas foi o melhor que me ocorreu. Não esperavam que eu escrevesse isso em russo, não é? Bem, só os palavrões, heheh ----,  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Argo Filch, o zelador de Hogwarts, se apressou pelo corredor principal em direção à grande porta de carvalho da entrada do castelo. Do lado de fora havia quatro homens de idades e aparências variadas. Todos trajando ternos e sobretudos escuros, apesar do calor de fim de Verão.  
  
--Bom dia, senhor. Somos agentes especiais do Ministério. Viemos resolver um assunto com o Diretor Dumbledore.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione ia apressada para as escadarias, rumo à próxima aula que seria de Transfiguração. Desviava-se automaticamente dos muitos alunos que também circulavam por ali naquela hora, entrando ou saindo de outras salas. Rony ia a seu encalço, tentando se desculpar pelo o que aconteceu.  
  
--Droga, Mione! Eu já pedi desculpas! Claro que eu não tive a intensão de provocar o Snape para aumentar a sua detenção! Saiu sem querer...  
  
A garota parou abruptamente, ruborizada pela raiva. Em sua mente apenas iam os cálculos de seus dias e horários... seis horas a menos por semana por causa da maldita detenção! Isso é quase todo o seu horário vago para descansar a mente dos estudos!  
  
--Sabe, Rony, é esse o seu mal! – Falava com certa amargura na voz, mas sem se virar para o garoto. --O seu grande problema é falar demais! Há hora certa para a indignação também, sabia?!  
  
--Aaah, por Merlin, Mione! Como acha que eu ia adivinhar que Snape ia fazer essa sacanagem! Aquela detenção dele foi traíra! Fiquei puto com aquilo e reclamei mesmo! Mas fiz isso por você!  
  
--Ah, claro, Rony! Agradeço muito a sua solidariedade! Vou me lembrar disso nas próximas seis semanas!  
  
--Quer saber de algo? Você é muito ingrata, Hermione! Toda vez que me preocupo com você e tento fazer algo em seu benefício, você me vem com essas ceninhas! Ainda não esqueci daquele tapa, ouviu?!  
  
"--Ingrata? Ele disse 'ingrata'?!... Calma, Hermione, não vá explodir, a situação só vai se complicar! Calma, calma..."  
  
Hermione virava-se para Rony que a olhava de forma desafiadora. Ela controlava-se para não perder a linha agora diante de todos... controlava-se para não desabar e chorar, pois é isso que queria: chorar até secar completamente suas lágrimas.  
  
--Você acredita mesmo nisso, não é Rony? De que eu que sou a grande vilã má que desdenho da preocupação dos meus amigos.. sou má por não tolerar a falta de respeito de vocês...?  
  
--É, é isso mesmo, Srta Granger! Você é má, é cruel! E tem se tornado uma mesquinha e hipócrita! Só pensa em si mesma! Se acha muito superior, não é? Tanto que nossas opiniões não importam em nada pra você!  
  
Rony permanecia estático de braços cruzados sobre o peito e queixo erguido. Seus olhos castanhos exprimiam o tamanho desprezo que sentia pela menina naquele momento. Hermione não suportou sustentar as palavras e toda a expressão do ruivo, mas, heroicamente, não permitia sequer que seus olhos se marejassem. Chocada, deixou seu olhar se perder da face endurecida de Rony para o chão de pedras polidas.  
  
--Eu não acredito que você tenha dito isso! Não acredito que você pense realmente assim, Ron...  
  
Hermione levantava seu olhar para frente surpresa e Rony virava-se quase num sobressalto com a voz grave e amarga que surgia as suas costas.  
  
--Qual o teu problema, Ron? Por que magoar a Mione desse jeito? Cara, nem dá pra te reconhecer assim!  
  
--Harry?! Ah, qual é, não vem com essa agora, não! Virou duas-caras também? Até parece que você não tem a mesma opinião!  
  
--NÃO! NÃO ISSO! E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM!  
  
--Não? Não foi você quem disse que Mione tinha se tornado ainda mais arrogante depois que virou Monitora no nosso quinto ano? E que já foi mais fácil de conviver com ela?  
  
Definitivamente, o mundo caiu para Hermione. Ela olhava atônita para os dois garotos. Rony mantinha a pose austera e falava calmamente com um Harry que se tornou estupefato com a alcagüetagem do amigo. Seu olhar se perdeu de novo para o piso. Alguns fios de cabelo lhe caíram ao rosto e ela levou a mão para prendê-los atrás da orelha quando começou a rir baixinho.  
  
Levantou sua cabeça e olhou na direção de Rony e Harry, que a olhavam intrigados com a sua risada. Alargou o seu mais belo sorriso para ambos. A face rubra e o brilho extra nos olhos pelas lágrimas que se formaram levemente, mas que ela não permitiu que caíssem.  
  
--Então vocês pensam em mim quando não estou? Falam sobre o que me tornei e sobre o meu comportamento? Ficou feliz em saber, sério! Achei que jamais seria assunto numa conversa de garotos...  
  
Hermione girou em seus calcanhares e alcançou a escadaria correndo rumo à sala de Transfiguração. Desapareceu rapidamente em instantes entre a multidão de alunos que circulavam por ali. Harry e Rony a observaram até que desaparecesse de vista. Ambos estavam com expressão abobada.  
  
--Caraca! Agora a garota endoidou de vez!  
  
Herry meteu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Rony, que se inclinou de lado com a dor.  
  
--Porra, Harry! Pirou também, é?!  
  
--CALA A BOCA, RON!  
  
Harry seguiu o mesmo caminho de Hermione, rumo à aula de Transfiguração. Seus olhos faiscavam e seu sangue fervia nas veias, mas controlava-se furiosamente para não espancar Rony ali naquela hora. Rony, pensava Harry, tinha muita sorte; se fosse qualquer outro, o ruivo já estaria na enfermaria.  
  
::::  
  
-- Arf! Essa sensação de novo!?  
  
Nicolai levava a mão ao peito com uma sensação de choque. Ao sentir a garganta travar com uma súbita angústia, teve a certeza do que se tratava aquela sensação desagradável que parecia congelar seu coração.  
  
--O que houve, Nicolai? Sente-se mal? – perguntava Dumbledore, sentado a sua escrivaninha, desviando seu olhar de um maço de papéis que segurava nas mãos.  
  
--Não, quer dizer... preciso dar uma saída, professor! Preciso ver o que aconteceu com a...  
  
--Outra hora, Nicolai... Prof Dumbledore, esses 'senhores' são do Ministério e estão aqui para você sabe o quê. – Falava entediado com um desdenho visível na voz, entrando no escritório do Diretor acompanhado dos quatro agentes.  
  
--Khu'in'a! Khu'in'a! Khu'in'a! – Nico sussurrava com raiva, socando uma pilastra próxima e virando-se para outro lado. Hermione precisava de acalanto e absolutamente nada ele podia fazer! Maldita Animago Mortis! Continua sendo uma maldição mesmo quando termina!  
  
::::  
  
Hermione ajeitava-se na primeira fila de carteiras, sentando-se justamente em frente à cátedra da Profª McGonagall. Ao menos ali sabia que nenhum de seus ex-grandes amigos ficaria. Estava ofegante pela corrida nas escadarias e principalmente por conter seu pranto, desfrutando agora de uma enjoada e forte dor de cabeça.  
  
Tinha consciência de estar totalmente ruborizada por causa de sua raiva e mágoa, então, tentava a todo custo, esconder-se atrás do livro de Transfiguração que acabava de tirar da mochila. Alguns alunos mais curiosos a fitavam de longe. Lilá e Parvati cochichavam furtivamente sem desviar o olhar da pobre menina.  
  
Ao entrar em sala, o olhar da professora recaiu diretamente sobre Hermione, que estava comportando-se de forma estranha, estava acuada. Observou por breves instantes a menina, tirando algumas conclusões, mas nada disse ou perguntou. Seria melhor resolver algum problema após a aula, com a sala vazia.  
  
Harry entrava logo em seguida, acompanhado de duas outras alunas que chagavam atrasadas. Rony entrou um pouco depois. Seus olhos se desviaram no mesmo instante que avistou Hermione, procurando por um lugar vago no fundo da sala, bem longe da garota.  
  
Harry procurou por uma cadeira vaga próxima à Hermione, mas todas já estavam ocupadas. Ignorando o olhar impaciente da professora que detestava que alunos chegassem depois dela na sala de aula, aproximou-se rapidamente da garota, que não desviou o olhar do livro.  
  
--Mione, precisamos conversar! Não acredite no que o idiota do Rony falou! O problema é que ele anda estressadinho demais!  
  
--Potter! Além de chegar atrasado quer atrasar também a aula? Há uma carteira vazia no fim dessa fileira! Sente-se imediatamente e pegue seu material.  
  
Conhecendo a severidade da professora, Harry obedeceu de imediato. Hermione sequer desviou os olhos do livro ou disse qualquer palavra, mas não conseguiu conter uma risadinha quando o moreno se afastou. Largou o livro sobre a mesa e se recostou na cadeira, levando as mãos à testa, massageando-a por causa da enxaqueca, mas mesmo assim ainda ria baixo... ria para não chorar.  
  
--Hermione, sente-se bem, filha? – Perguntava num sussurro a professora que lhe dirigia um olhar preocupado.  
  
A menina erguia os olhos em direção à professora, dando-lhe um sorriso.  
  
--Estou bem, sim, professora.. não é nada de mais.  
  
::::  
  
--Suponho que o rapaz seja o tal animago que viemos buscar, certo Sr Dumbledore? – Perguntava um dos agentes com ar blasé, apontando desdenhosamente para Nicolai que permanecia parado de braços cruzados sobre o peito, próximo à escrivaninha do Diretor, que se levantava naquele momento.  
  
[[--Oh, que brilhante dedução! Não é de se espantar que o Ministério inglês seja o que é com bruxos com esse QI!]] – Nicolai falava entre os dentes num tom aborrecido de escárnio. Falou em russo, a sua língua pátria, atraindo olhares reprovadores dos agentes e uma risadinha furtiva de Alvo e Snape.  
  
--O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou um agente mais velho, enojado.  
  
--Oh, desculpe, senhor, eu também não entendi. Nicolai ainda está se adaptando à forma humana e a linguagem é a mais difícil de se reaprender. – Respondia o Diretor, sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso de deboche.  
  
[[--Ostokhuitel'no! Quer dizer que os nobres agentes do Ministério não sabem russo?! Lamentável! Suponho que precisarei de um interprete... o que acha Severus, de servir de tradutor pros caras?]] – Nicolai se divertia com as caras de perplexidade que os agentes faziam com cada palavra que proferia.  
  
[[--Lamento, garoto, mas não posso me afastar de Hogwarts. Além disso, acho que um comensal auxiliando o outro não lhe ajudaria muito...]] – Snape parecia também se divertir com as caras dos agentes.  
  
--Muito bem, vamos parar com essa conversinha fiada, senhores. Nosso tempo é curto e precisamos resolver logo esse problema. – O mais velho dos quatro agentes já demonstrava toda a sua impaciência com a situação. Aproximou-se arrogantemente de Dumbledore, que continuava a olhá-lo de forma calma e sorridente.  
  
--Concordo. Quanto antes resolvermos isso, mais cedo nosso jovem Donskoi voltará para Hogwarts. Ele ainda tem um ano letivo para completar.  
  
--Não contaria muito com isso, Sr Dumbledore, mas enfim... suponho que Hogwarts representará a defesa do rapaz.. ou teremos que indicar um advogado do próprio Ministério?  
  
--Mais uma vez, supôs certo, senhor. Hogwarts está a favor do rapaz e eu próprio farei sua defesa.  
  
::::  
  
A aula transcorria normalmente na mesma rotina, assim como era durante os últimos seis anos. Mas as palavras de Rony ainda martelavam dolorosamente na cabeça de Hermione, só fazendo sua enxaqueca aumentar. Tentava se concentrar na aula, mas, assim como na aula de Poções, não conseguia manter a atenção necessária, fazendo com que cometesse um erro bobo pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.  
  
Deveria transformar sua maçã numa macieira em miniatura, num bonsai, e tudo que conseguiu foi fazer a maça apodrecer até virar pó sobre sua mesa. Soltou um gritinho involuntário de frustração, jogando com força sua varinha sobre a mesa.  
  
O gritinho, por mais mínimo que tenha sido, atraiu a atenção de alguns alunos. Enquanto a maioria a olhava com incredulidade, duas garotas deixavam escapar risadinhas debochadas. A professora aproximou-se da mesa de Hermione e olhou preocupada do resto da maçã sobre a mesa para o rosto avermelhado da menina, que tinha os olhos rasos d'água e as sobrancelhas vincadas.  
  
--Hermione, pegue suas coisas e vá para a enfermaria imediatamente. – Hermione sentiu o sangue gelar quando a professora iniciou a frase, pensou que seria mais uma detenção.  
  
--Eu estou bem, professora. Eu não posso perder essa aula, talvez eu não tenha tempo de recuperá-la depois!  
  
--Eu quero que você fique melhor, querida. Pegue suas coisas e vá descansar um pouco.. você está precisando. – McGonagall sussurrava de forma que apenas Hermione podia ouvir.  
  
A menina deu-se por vencida, assentido com a cabeça. Juntou seu material dentro de sua mochila de brim azul e saiu da sala cabisbaixa, atraindo a atenção de todos na sala, formando um burburinho de especulações entre os alunos. Harry sentiu seu estômago se contorcer, dando-lhe uma sensação de náusea. Sabia que isso era parte de sua culpa.  
  
==================================================================================Fim do Capítulo XIX – continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004  
==================================================================================

N/A: Os cap 19 e 20 são, na verdade, apenas o cap 19. Como esse cap ficou com 14 págs na formatação normal, achei que seria melhor dividi-lo em dois. Se é pra ser algo massante, que pelo menos seja parcelado.  
E peço desculpas ao pessoal que já perdeu a paciência com a fic, mas, a minha narrativa é lenta mesmo... sorry!  
  
Traduzindo os palavrões (mas se vc encontrar um russo na rua, NÃO vá testar as palavras nele, valeu?!):  
Khu'in'a – expressão de descontentamento quando algo sai errado, tipo o nosso "droga" ou o similar mais pesado, se assim preferir.

Ostokhuitel'no - muito bom, excelente (no sentido de ironia – pelo que eu entendi...)


	20. Verdades Que Ferem

** Animago Mortis**

==================================================================================  
Capítulo XX – Verdades Que Ferem  
==================================================================================Na sala de Dumbledore, preparavam-se os últimos acertos para a partida de Nicolai.  
  
--Severus, você irá auxiliar Minerva no que for necessário enquanto eu estiver ausente. Mas não se preocupe que estarei retornando até o final do dia. – Instruía Dumbledore.  
  
--Certamente, senhor.  
  
Sentindo-se com se estivesse indo para sua própria execução, e até talvez fosse mesmo, Nicolai, muito desanimadamente, pega sua valise e avança pela saída da sala, sentindo o ar dali de dentro rarefeito. Não que ele quisesse apressar sua partida, mas sentia-se enjoado por estar respirando o mesmo ar que aqueles sujeitos do Ministério.  
  
Havia dado apenas três passos quando um dos agentes o interrompeu com um sorriso que lhe pareceu asqueroso.  
  
--Eu carregarei isso para você, rapaz.  
  
--Oh, muito obrigado, 'senhor', mas não sou nenhuma mocinha. Posso muito bem fazer isso.  
  
--Quer dizer que agora fala a nossa língua, Sr Donskoi?  
  
--Pois é, aprendi nesses quinze minutos da conversinha fiada de vocês.  
  
--Veremos se manterá essa arrogância por mais tempo, garoto! – um outro agente se aproximou e retirou à força a valise das mãos de Nicolai, que apenas dirigiu-lhe um sorrisinho afetado.  
  
--Por que a paranóia? Acha que tem uma serra elétrica ou uma picareta aí dentro?  
  
--Cale-se e me mostre suas mãos!  
  
Enfadado, Nicolai levantou as mãos, mostrando as palmas para o agente que parecia ser o mais estressado do quarteto. Estava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada e o mesmo sorriso afetado no rosto.  
  
O agente que ordenou que o garoto mostrasse as mãos, puxou sua varinha, apontando-a para os pulsos de Nicolai.  
  
--Al-liğāma!  
  
Raios prateados saíram da varinha envolvendo os pulsos de Nicolai, que se sobressaltou e tentou afastar as mãos sem conseguir. Sentiu algo frio e incômodo apertar-lhe os pulsos. Quando a leve névoa acinzentada se dissipou, em seu lugar ficou um sólido par de algemas de metal. O garoto mirou novamente o agente que tinha um sorriso nojento. Havia uma mistura de ódio e amargura nos olhos dourados de Nicolai.  
  
Dumbledore interveio em tom de indignação. Até mesmo Snape demonstrava sua surpresa e descontentamento com a atitude dos agentes.  
  
--Acha mesmo que é necessário algemar o garoto? Não percebem que ele está disposto a colaborar com o Ministério, afinal é a vida dele que está em jogo.  
  
--São as novas medidas adotadas pela Secretaria de Segurança do Ministério, Sr Dumbledore. Afinal, não queremos nenhum acidente estranho no caminho ou um gato fujão. – O agente que havia algemado Nicolai, termina suas palavras com um largo sorriso de escárnio. Se olhar de ódio matasse, ele e os outros agentes estariam estatelados no chão neste momento apenas com os olhares de Snape e de Nicolai.  
  
Nicolai sentia-se humilhado. Baixou a vista novamente para seus pulsos, olhando com ódio a reluzente algema que os prendia por uma curtíssima corrente. Sentia-se ainda mais fraco do que já estivera desde que despertou na tarde de ontem... certamente aquele maldito artefato anulava seus poderes mágicos.  
  
Desta vez decidira de uma vez por todas a sua estratégia. Jogaria sujo, se necessário, mas preferia morrer a perder para o Ministério. Uma humilhação na vida já bastava, a ter sido submetido às ordens de um bruxo impuro como Voldemort... não aceitaria a humilhação de seres ainda mais inferiores que aquele maldito.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione caminhava lentamente pelos corredores vazios da escola. A essa hora, todos os outros alunos estavam em salas de aulas. Ia remoendo pelo caminho as palavras de Rony, principalmente o que ele falara sobre Harry... aquilo fora realmente um choque.  
  
Aquelas grosserias de Rony era até típico do garoto, sempre revoltado com alguma coisa, com um temperamento muito explosivo, embora jamais admitirá que aquelas palavras também lhe eram algo normal.. não, isso não era. Ele disse com muita convicção que ela era cruel, mesquinha e hipócrita! Ela era hipócrita?! Mesquinha??! Isso só aumentava a sua enxaqueca.  
  
Mas ao se lembrar sobre o que ele falou de Harry, controlou-se para não chorar. Jamais imaginou que até mesmo Harry falava mal dela pelas costas. Ela riu. Realmente era arrogante e presunçosa. Acreditava tão veemente que conhecia muito bem seus amigos que nunca questionou o contrário... não, definitivamente, ela não conhecia seus amigos.  
  
Parou e recostou-se no parapeito das muitas janelas que começavam logo após a curva do corredor. Levou os dedos às têmporas, massageando-as com vigor. Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir de tanta dor. Deveria ter obedecido de imediato a professora e ido direto à enfermaria ao invés de tentar escapar para os jardins, onde, sabia, teria muito mais tranqüilidade para pensar ou esquecer.  
  
Ouviu passos. Apenas parou momentaneamente sua massagem nas têmporas e abriu com dificuldade os olhos, pois a claridade naquele corredor intensificava ainda mais a dor. Provavelmente era Filch, o zelador, que já havia farejado algum aluno fora de aula, no caso, ela própria. Pouco importava o que ele iria dizer... fora ordem da própria McGonagall de ela estar fora de sala.  
  
Na verdade, qualquer coisa importava muito pouco neste momento. Tudo que queria era que essa maldita dor desaparecesse e junto, se possível, desaparece toda a escola e seus habitantes. Se ela era mesmo uma mesquinha como afirmara Rony com tanta convicção, que seja então! Tudo que importava no momento ela era própria e todo o resto que fosse para o inferno!  
  
Argo Filch apareceu ao virar a esquina do corredor para o corredor principal que dá acesso à porta de entrada do castelo. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto e olhos de um lunático, o velho zelador se deleita ao encontrar um aluno tão especial cabulando aula.  
  
--Ora! Mas que dia agitado está sendo hoje! O que faz a aluna exemplar matar aula e ficar passeando pelo castelo?  
  
Hermione apenas olhou de esguelha para o zelador, dando de ombros. Sua dor de cabeça era bem mais incômoda. Fechou os olhos por instantes e viu um formigamento de luzes por sob as pálpebras, quando ouviu Filch se afastando em direção à entrada quando novos passos incidiam pelo corredor.  
  
Achou melhor tratar de se retirar daquele local. Decerto eram alunos que saiam das aulas, pela hora. A última coisa no mundo que queria agora é ver a cara de um conhecido. Pegou a mochila que havia colocado no chão apoiada em sua perna e levou-a ao ombro. Já saía em direção à porta principal quando ouviu uma voz grave de homem chamar-lhe.  
  
--Hermione.. não deveria estar na aula de Minerva? O que faz aqui a essa hora? – Dumbledore lhe perguntava inocentemente, mas havia preocupação em seu rosto. Não deveria ter ninguém ali naquele momento, muito menos ELA!  
  
A garota olhou por sobre o ombro, com surpresa, e viu um Dumbledore de feições sérias, preocupado. Quando sua vista focalizou as outras pessoas que vinham logo atrás do Diretor e que acabavam de dobrar o corredor, sentiu seu sangue gelar e o coração falhar em uma batida.  
  
Virou-se por completo. A garganta seca. Não queria ter mais esse assunto para se lembrar. Queria esquecer de todo mundo e passar a ser preocupar apenas consigo. Não queria se lembrar dele. Não queria se lembrar daquele encontro ocasional na noite passada e ter perspectivas enganosas. Não queria lembrar que se importava com ele.  
  
Tudo, menos isso.  
  
O perfume singelo pairava no ar e apenas alguém que conhecesse bem aquela fragrância de lírios poderia perceber. Nicolai vinha cabisbaixo pelos corredores, tentando manter-se alienado de todo o resto. Sentia-se miserável. Se for essa a intensão dos homens do Ministério, eles haviam conseguido. Aquelas algemas lhe pareciam uma alusão dos vinte anos que passou trancafiado na forma animaga... uma piada de péssimo gosto.  
  
E agora, aquele perfume... tudo, menos isso.  
  
Parou de súbito às costas de Dumbledore, que mantinha-se rijo, fitando algo a sua frente. Olhou mais adiante na esperança de constatar que era apenas sua imaginação, que não estava sentindo o perfume dela, que ela não estava ali. Não queria que ela estivesse ali. Não queria que ela lhe visse nessas condições. Não queria que as coisas se tornassem ainda piores.  
  
Sua respiração falhou de imediato. O coração idem. Hermione estava ali, naquele corredor, por onde ele irá passar, passar por ela. Ele com aquelas algemas sendo subjugado por aqueles bonecos do Ministério, sendo tratado como um criminoso vil...  
  
Parecia uma eternidade que os olhares confusos de ambos se perderam dentro um do outro. Mas não fora uma eternidade, infelizmente. Comentários maliciosos e murmurados chamaram sua atenção de volta à situação real do momento.  
  
--...gracinha! Na minha época não tinha dessas aqui!  
  
--...e cabulando aula. Deve ser dessas gostosas e fáceis!  
  
--Dumbledore chamou-a de Hermione?  
  
O agente mais velho aproximou-se do velho diretor, apontando para a garota.  
  
--Essa aluna é a tal Hermione Granger?  
  
--Sim, é a Srta Granger.  
  
--Então você é a garota do 'Sábado trágico em Hogsmeade'. Teve muita sorte, menina. Você vem de família não-mágica, não é?  
  
Hermione fitou o homem com um olhar indignado. Quem ele pensava que era para chamar-lhe de 'tal'? E o que interessa a ele a sua origem? A indignação deu lugar à raiva. Pelas vestimentas dos quatro homens, certamente eram agentes do Ministério.  
  
--Por que esse interesse na minha origem? Se o senhor é do Ministério, procure a minha ficha por lá e descubra por si próprio. – A cabeça doía demais para ser educada com um estranho que se mostrou muito desagradável logo de cara.  
  
Nicolai não fez qualquer esforço para conter sua risadinha sarcástica, principalmente quando viu que o sujeito ficou desconcertado com a resposta malcriada de Hermione. Os outros dois agentes se remexeram um pouco nervosos, enquanto o outro se preocupava em conter uma risada. Pelo visto, os agentes não eram assim tão unidos como poderiam dar a impressão de serem.  
  
O homem que havia indagado a menina, olha por sobre o ombro pra Nicolai, ao ouvir sua risada, sentindo o sangue ferver e subir a cabeça com a expressão de deboche do garoto. O que mais detestava no mundo era esses marginais arrogantes e debochados. E para se destruir a arrogância de alguém, basta imputar-lhe humilhações até que entendam qual exatamente é o seu lugar.  
  
Virou-se novamente para Hermione, agora com uma expressão mais branda, porém com um irritante sorriso zombeteiro. Percebeu que Dumbledore se aproximava da menina, passando-lhe o braço pelos ombros dela. Ele era um velho muito esperto e já havia percebido as intenções do agente e procurava uma forma de afastar a menina dali.  
  
Pior que um marginalzinho arrogante e debochado, certamente era um sangue-ruim... e ali estava servido um prato-feito de bandeja.  
  
--A Senhorita estava indo pros jardins, não? Não se incomodaria de ser acompanhada por um velho gagá, sim? – Perguntava Dumbledore, com seu sorriso típico.  
  
--N-não, claro que não, mas é qu...  
  
Dumbledore praticamente arrastava a menina para a direção da grande porta de carvalho da entrada do castelo. Hermione sentia-se um pouco atordoada, a enxaqueca a anuviar-lhe o raciocínio... naquele momento estava preocupada com Nicolai. Ele estava sendo levado pelos homens do Ministério e poderia nunca mais voltar. Sentia que deveria falar-lhe algo... talvez sua porção Crookshanks esperava por isso.  
  
Nicolai sentiu-se aliviado. Dumbledore era mesmo muito perceptivo. Era claro que apenas a visão de Hermione lhe era muito confortante como um bálsamo, mas não queria que ela lhe visse nessas condições. Não queria que ela lhe visse algemado. O medo que viu em seus olhos na noite anterior não saía de sua cabeça... o medo que ela tinha era dele... e ele ainda falara demais, sem poder.  
  
--Se a mocinha vem mesmo de uma família não-mágica, deveria tomar cuidado redobrado com suas amizades no mundo bruxo, senhorita.  
  
Hermione pára perante as palavras do agente e o olha de esguelha, com um misto de curiosidade e aborrecimento. Dumbledore preferia fazê-la sair dali o quanto antes, mas já não havia mais tempo.  
  
--Agradeço a preocupação, senhor, mas eu sei muito bem com quem ando.  
  
--Sabe mesmo? Uma mocinha como você não deveria andar na companhia de bruxos remanescentes das trevas, poderia ser letal para você...  
  
A garota dá um sorriso afetado, a raiva e a dor de cabeça cada vez mais forte. Quanta petulância daquele homem horroroso em se meter em sua vida!  
  
--Meus amigos podem ser todos uns cabeças-ocas, mas nenhum deles são assim tão estúpidos para seguirem pelas trevas.  
  
--Ah, é mesmo? Nenhum deles? E o seu gato de estimação? O que me diz dele?  
  
--Cale a boca, seu imbecil! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Nicolai sussurra com raiva para o agente, que o olha de lado, com a raiva redobrada.  
  
--Cala a boca? Imbecil? Com quem pensa que está falando, vagabundo?!  
  
Hermione sente um tremor da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir o nome de Crookshanks. Ela não esquecera do que Donskoi falou na noite passada, de ter sido amaldiçoado por Voldemort. E os sonhos em que ela o ajudava a matar Harry vieram à tona em sua mente perturbada.  
  
O agente se virou novamente para a garota, que havia se desvencilhado do braço de Dumbledore e havia se aproximado um pouco mais daquelas pessoas. Nicolai a olhava aturdido, já pressentindo o que poderia vir dali. Por que todas as coisas ruins teimam em acontecer simultaneamente?! Por que diabos Hermione tinha que estar ali, justo nesse momento?!  
  
--Que conversa mais besta é essa? Como agente do Ministério, o senhor está a par de que Donskoi era o Crookshanks... aonde o senhor quer chegar com essa insinuação?  
  
--Oh, você até que é esperta... então deve saber que o seu ex-gato de estimação é um dos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, um Comensal da Morte... uma mocinha nascida trouxa como você tem que tomar muito cuidado com quem anda.  
  
-- STYERVO! IDI NA KHUY! SVOLOCH'! – Nicolai avançava furiosamente para cima do homem, mas foi facilmente detido pelos outros agentes. As algemas não apenas bloqueavam seus poderes mágicos com também reduzia muito a sua força física.  
  
--Fique calmo! Ele tá fazendo isso pra te provocar, não percebe? – O agente que havia sufocado uma risadinha com a resposta malcriada de Hermione, murmura ao ouvido de Nicolai, que estava desesperado.  
  
Hermione sentiu-se no vácuo. Um turbilhão de imagens e sons rodopiava violentamente em sua cabeça. A enxaqueca parecia atingir seu apogeu. Como uma auto-flagelação, lembrou-se de todos os segredos e pensamentos que havia dividido com Crookshanks. Lembrou-se do sonho da noite passada... o corpo inanimado de Harry jogado sobre uma lama de sangue...  
  
"--É isso sim, Hermione. A idéia é essa, afinal. A Animago Mortis é uma maldição imperdoável, uma grande tortura psicológica. Voldemort não me pouparia disso." Voldemort não o poupara de uma grande tortura... então era isso... Donskoi era um comensal que vacilou com Voldemort...  
  
Então, isso poderia significar uma coisa...  
  
...Ele querer se redimir perante seu mestre... e ela era próxima o suficiente de Harry... o maior objetivo de Voldemort  
  
--...tenha a mais absoluta certeza de que Fudge ficará sabendo desse seu comportamento extremamente anti-ético! E o senhor terá que provar diante do tribunal que sua acusação tem fundamento sólido, pois esteja certo que eu próprio o processarei por calúnia e difamação, no mínimo!  
  
Os devaneios de Hermione foram interrompidos assim que se deu conta do tom autoritário e encolerizado de Dumbledore. Viu como o tal agente parecia encolher diante da voz rígida, porém branda do Diretor.. ela própria sentiu um leve tremor com a áurea de certa ira que parecia emanar dele.  
  
Seus olhos encontraram os de Nicolai, que expressavam uma imensa desolação e angústia... tão diferentes estavam da noite anterior. Seu coração se comprimiu dolorosamente ao sentir o desalento do rapaz... ele estava sozinho, talvez sequer houvesse uma família para acolhê-lo... sozinho, de uma forma que ela jamais esteve...  
  
Balançou com raiva a cabeça, para espantar aquelas idéias. A desolação dele poderia ser muitas coisas. É óbvio que ele estava dessa forma, pois finalmente iria sofrer sua punição pelos crimes que cometeu em nome de Voldemort. Até mesmo Peter Pettigrew pareceu totalmente desolado quando ele foi revelado diante de todos naquela noite dentro da Casa dos Gritos... naquele momento ele se mostrava digno de compaixão, embora fosse um assassino frio e miserável!  
  
Voltou a si novamente ao ter a impressão que Donskoi lhe havia sussurrado um 'perdão' com a voz totalmente desprovida de vivacidade. Olhou para trás e viu que os quatro agentes e o rapaz saiam pela porta indo em direção a uma grande carruagem parada diante da entrada do castelo. Dumbledore ainda permanecia parado ao seu lado, observando os homens saírem.  
  
O Diretor voltou-se para Hermione, que parecia atordoada, confusa. Ele a olhou seriamente por longos segundos, como se a avaliasse. Levou a mão à cabeça da menina, que só então percebeu que o Dumbledore ainda lhe fazia companhia. Olhou-o em seus olhos de azul-água com receio.  
  
--Faça o que Minerva lhe ordenou, querida. Descanse. Descanse muito. Há muitas coisas dentro dessa cabecinha que precisam de tempo para se ajustarem e se clarearem. Por mais tentador que seja, não tire conclusões precipitadas. Nós iremos resolver tudo da melhor forma possível.  
  
Hermione ainda o fitava nos olhos, processando todas as palavras do velho mago. Sentiu-se estranhamente confortada, mas não conseguia sequer esboçar qualquer palavra e havia tanto que queria perguntar...  
  
--Descanse, criança... as perspectivas se tornam mais otimistas com a mente limpa e rejuvenescida.  
  
Dumbledore retirou-se em direção à saída. Ficou vendo-o entrar na carruagem e manteve-se estática naquele lugar até ver o carro partir. Abraçou com força sua mochila, deitando o queixo sobre ela. Manteve os olhos cerrados por instantes e apenas fitou o escuro sob as pálpebras... sua mente havia chegado ao seu limite...  
  
Ela precisa descansar e muito. Precisava de nova energia, forte e revigorada. Havia muita coisa para entender, para assimilar, para aceitar...  
  
Voltou a seu caminho rumo aos jardins do castelo. Lá fora em meio a relva e o sol quente havia um lugar especial que era seu refúgio fora daquele castelo. Um refúgio para libertar um pouco sua mente da pressão e que agora havia muita. Poderia ficar tranqüila naquele lugar, pois sabia que ninguém a perturbaria, pois a única pessoa que sabia de tal refúgio acabava de ser retirada daquele castelo.  
  
E saiu levando consigo um único alívio: o de que não havia ninguém naquele momento para ouvir aquela provocação do agente do Ministério... ao menos era o que pensava.  
  
Escondido atrás de uma das pilastras na esquina do corredor, um garoto encontrava-se agachado, abraçado ao próprio corpo trêmulo.  
  
--...coitada da Hermione! Harry precisa saber disso!  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XIX – continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2004  
==================================================================================N/A: Uau! Recorde! 14 páginas em formatação normal! Enrolar dessa forma num lengalenga desgraçado deve ser dom, não é possível! :-/)  
  
Traduzindo: "al-liğāma" é a palavra árabe de onde se originou a palavra portuguesa "algema".  
  
Traduzindo os palavrões (mas se vc encontrar um russo na rua, NÃO vá testar as palavras nele, valeu?!):  
Styervo - suínos, trapaceiro, salafrário  
Idi na khuy - Vá para inferno  
Svoloch' – bastardo  
  
Ô garoto desbocado! 


	21. Nem Tudo É Tão

** Animago Mortis**

==================================================================================  
Capítulo XXI – Nada é tão ruim...  
==================================================================================  
  
--Shanks! Espera! Acha que tenho quatro patas como você?!  
  
Hermione subia uma colina verdejante recoberta de rododendros que exibiam grandes e belas flores púrpuras e brancas que espalhavam sua fragrância por todo o ambiente. Pedras de vários tamanhos e formas brotavam do chão coberto de gramíneas em floração. O sol morno e a brisa fresca e constante deixavam o lugar extremamente convidativo.  
  
O gato, muito animado, já alcançava o topo do morro e olhava faceiro para a dona, que ainda subia ofegante atrás do felino. Ela o olhava braba e Shanks deu seu miadinho animado. A cauda grossa balançava de um lado para o outro e o gato desapareceu atrás de um grande arbusto de rododendro de flores brancas.  
  
--Ah, gato! Você me paga, Shanks!  
  
A menina finalmente alcançava o topo e passando pelo arbusto, viu que chegava a uma clareia. Um pouco rebaixada, apoiou a mão em seu joelho enquanto a outra ia a sua testa, enxugando o suor pela caminhada. Shanks a olhava muito animado e veio de banda até Hermione, roçando-lhe as pernas. Dali correu até um banco de pedra muito antigo, totalmente escurecido pelos anos e recoberto por musgo. Subiu no encosto do banco, chamando a atenção da menina.  
  
--Eu quero saber onde estou com a cabeça pra andar atrás de um animal... – ainda ofegante e um pouco aborrecida, Hermione vai até o banco de pedra onde Crookshanks encontra-se empoleirado olhando muito atentamente na direção do horizonte.  
  
O leve aborrecimento da garota se dissipou tão imediatamente que parecia jamais ter existido. Seus olhos se arregalaram brilhantes ao alcançarem o que o gato via.  
  
Hermione e Crookshanks estavam no alto de uma colina que parecia reinar absoluta nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas que, por algum motivo qualquer, permanecia incógnita enquanto nos jardins do castelo.   
  
Daquele lugar podia-se avistar toda a extensão daquelas terras. De um lado a densa Floresta Proibida com suas belas e seculares árvores cujas copas farfalhavam graciosamente no embalo do vento que ali corria. Do outro, o horizonte plano perdia-se até encontrar montanhas azuis ao longe. Nuvens em forma de plumas pincelavam o céu de azul intenso.  
  
A brisa corria com vontade naquele lugar e parecia brincar com os cabelos lanzudos e a roupa folgada da menina. Os pêlos longos e macios de Crookshanks cintilavam com o sol que já descia rumo ao horizonte, espalhando raios dourados pelo ar. O gato deu mais um miadinho faceiro e jogou-se contra o corpo da menina que parecia hipnotizada com a deslumbrante paisagem.  
  
Hermione baixou a visão para Crookshanks que espichava sua cabeça pedante por carinho. A menina levou a mão à cabeça do gato, acariciando-a.  
  
--Retiro tudo o que disse enquanto subíamos a colina... esse lugar é maravilhoso! É incrível como ele fica totalmente oculto visto lá de baixo. Em cinco anos de Hogwarts, nunca imaginei que pudesse ter um lugar como esse por aqui.  
  
A menina pegou o gato no colo que tratou logo de acomodar-se, roçando sua cabeça no queixo de Hermione, que retribuía o carinho do bichano coçando-lhe as costas.  
  
::::  
  
Apoiando a cabeça sobre o vidro da janela da carruagem, o olhar vazio de Nicolai se perdia pela paisagem que passava como um borrão colorido de tinta. Estava prostrado pela situação. Os punhos algemados sobre o colo. Ele parecia mais um boneco inanimado, tão alienado estava. Tudo estava saindo pior do que esperava. Achava que poderia enfrentar e suportar a situação, se não fosse pelo o que aconteceu.  
  
"...então deve saber que o seu ex-gato de estimação é um dos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, um Comensal da Morte..."  
  
--Prosrat'! – Murmurou para si próprio, fechando os olhos pesadamente. Era pessimista o suficiente para não encontrar boas perspectivas diante de si... mesmo que conseguisse sair dessa e retornar para Hogwarts, suas chances de se aproximar de Hermione estavam reduzidas a quase zero.  
  
A expressão de medo e insegurança nos olhos cor de mel da garota não saia de sua mente... como ele conseguiria contornar essa situação? Como ele poderia fazer Hermione confiar nele dessa forma?  
  
Mais uma vez, preferia ter morrido naquele sábado como Crookshanks.  
  
Dumbledore, sentado a frente do rapaz, fitava-o seriamente. Na carruagem, apenas o ruído das rodas sobre o solo quebrava aquele silêncio entre seus ocupantes.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos sentindo a face arder. Piscou algumas vezes confusa até sua visão se clarear e focalizar com exatidão o lugar onde estava. Havia muitos arbustos em volta com flores que variavam do branco alvo para o púrpura vivo.  
  
Levantou-se, pondo-se sentada sobre sua capa negra que usou para forrar o gramado onde estava deitada. Sentia partes de seu rosto, braços e pernas ardendo. A saia pregueada subiu levemente em sua coxa, foi quando percebeu que ela havia se bronzeado, afinal, Hermione caiu no sono sob o sol quente. Já devia ser por volta do meio-dia.  
  
Mas a brisa constante que corria no alto daquela colina refrescava o calor do sol. Levantou e espreguiçou-se, andando vagarosamente até o banco antigo de pedra. Observou demoradamente o horizonte, distraindo-se com pequenos insetos e flores que voavam carregados pelo vento.  
  
--Que engraçado.. sonhar com a primeira vez que vim aqui... Foi Shanks que descobriu esse lugar, mas.. será que ele já conhecia aqui desde muito antes?  
  
Sentiu o estômago se contrair e só então percebeu que já deveria ser a hora do almoço. Mas não tinha nem ânimo e nem vontade de ver qualquer pessoa naquele momento. Não queria ver mais ninguém naquele dia... mas a fome começava a incomodar.  
  
Pegou sua capa e sua mochila do chão e rumou em direção a uma muralha de árvores e arbustos, passando por uma falha que sugeria ser uma porta que dava para um outro ambiente parecido com o que ela estava. Era um jardim secreto.  
  
Um caminho feito de pedras planas levava até um belvedere. Ali havia um gazebo, uma cabana de pedras muito parecida com a que Hagrid morava. Plantas seculares subiam agarradas pelas paredes. No telhado feito em telhas de barro, brotavam outras plantas. Em torno da pequena cabana, havia um jardim simples, mas bem cuidado, com flores que o circundava.  
  
Hermione dirigiu-se ao gazebo, caminhando pela pequena trilha de pedras intercaladas por uma grama fina e minúsculas flores silvestres. Chegando a porta de madeira escurecida pelo tempo, girou a maçaneta em argola de ferro fundido, emburrando a pesada porta de cedro.  
  
O gazebo era retangular e estava mobiliado com mesa, bancos, cômoda e uma cama grande de dossel de renda e organza brancas, com uma grossa colcha de linho branco esmerosamente bordado e meia dúzia de travesseiros de mesmo padrão da colcha. Nas duas grandes janelas que se postavam ao lado da porta, havia delicadas cortinas também de renda branca e organza, que permitiam a entrada da luz externa.  
  
Hermione foi até as duas janelas, abrindo-as e deixando entrar a luz e o perfume da vegetação entorno da pequena cabana de pedras.  
  
Extraordinariamente, tudo estava rigorosamente limpo, sem poeiras, sem teias de aranha, sem mofo ou qualquer outra fuligem. Era como se alguém ali morasse, embora aquele gazebo estivesse totalmente desabitado.  
  
Na lareira que encontrava-se na parede oposta à porta de entrada, havia um pote de cerâmica sobre o consolo, que Hermione pegou, destapando-o e pegando uma pitada de um pó fluorescente que ali estava, jogando-o dentro da lareira.  
  
Depois de instantes, uma elfa doméstica saía das chamas verdes que ali se formaram. Ela trajava dois panos de prato branquíssimos que formavam um tipo de vestidinho e um pequeno avental florido, também feito de pano de prato. A pequena elfa sorriu ao ver quem a havia convocado.  
  
--Srta Hermione Granger! Quanto tempo a senhorita não vem até aqui! Karinska estava com saudades! – Falou a elfa, numa voz fina e delicada, muito diferente de como costuma ser a maioria dos elfos.  
  
--Você pode ir me visitar quando quiser lá no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Karinska.  
  
--Karinska fica muito feliz com o convite da boa senhorita, mas nem sempre Karinska tem tempo disponível. Karinska pede perdão por isso, Srta Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione se abaixou, levando a mão sobre a cabeça da pequena elfa, que arregalou ainda mais os grandes olhos violetas para a menina. Seu rosto minúsculo se contraiu num sorriso largo.  
  
--Você não precisa se desculpar por isso, Karinska. Eu tenho uma idéia.. poderíamos almoçar juntas aqui, o que acha?  
  
--Karinska ficaria muito feliz, muito feliz mesmo, Srta Hermione Granger!  
  
::::  
  
O Salão Principal aos poucos se enchia com todos os alunos da escola que iam chegando para o almoço, saídos das aulas matutinas. Harry entrava no Salão, procurando por todos os lados possíveis para encontrar Hermione, mesmo sabendo que o único lugar em que ela poderia estar era na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
Seus belos olhos verdes se perderam por instantes na mesa dos professores, arregalados de surpresa, seguido de um pouco de preocupação. A cadeira central onde deveria estar Dumbledore estava desocupada.  
  
O Diretor sempre era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair do salão na hora das refeições. Exceto nas ocasiões quando Dumbledore se afastou de Hogwarts pelos diversos motivos, ele jamais havia se atrazado para as refeições, menos ainda ter deixado de comparecer... será que havia acontecido algo de grave mais uma vez?  
  
Como se procurasse a resposta pelos rostos dos outros professores, Harry analisou cada um e viu que todos estavam com suas expressões e atitudes normais. Nada havia ali que lhe desse alguma pista. Pelo menos não havia nada também que sustentasse a sua preocupação.  
  
--Tá procurando algo, Harry? A sua cadeira continua no mesmo lugar desde o primeiro ano... – falava um entediado Rony, que passava por Harry naquele momento, tirando-o de suas divagações.  
  
Harry voltou a si e foi para seu habitual lugar na mesa de refeição da Grifinória. Sentou-se ao lado de Rony, sendo que a cadeira do seu lado esquerdo estava vazia... era onde Hermione deveria estar. Ficou por alguns breves segundos fitando o lugar vazio tristemente, quando ouviu alguém chamar a sua atenção.  
  
--Harry! Harry! A Mione não veio, né? – Neville, sentado quase em frente a Harry, chamava o amigo quase num sussurro que mal dava pra ouvir com clareza devido ao burburinho do salão.  
  
Harry nada fez ou respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Rony o olhava de esguelha. O ruivo ainda estava irritado com a garota e tomava o cuidado para não se irritar também com Harry, que estavam dispensando uma preocupação com Hermione que ela não merecia.  
  
--Ela... deve estar mesmo muito aborrecida. Tantas coisas ruins acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e ainda aquela maldita detenção com aquele babaca do Snape... – a voz de Harry foi sumindo até seu olhar se perder pela superfície da mesa.  
  
Rony inspirou profundamente, com ar indignado, controlando-se para não xingar Harry por isso. Resolveu expor o outro lado da moeda.  
  
--Qual é Harry.. até parece que você não conhece a Mione. Não é a primeira nem a centésima vez que ela se aborrece e não vem para o almoço! Desencana, cara! Assim você até parece o namoradinho dela!  
  
O garoto olhou com espanto para o amigo, que começava a se servir das iguarias que havia aparecido na mesa há poucos instantes. Sentiu um aperto estranho na garganta com aquela comparação... uma certa tristeza por aquilo não ser verdade. Se eles fossem mesmo namorados, ele não permitiria que Hermione sofresse daquele jeito.  
  
Mas eles eram apenas bons amigos e, talvez, agora nem mais fossem... e como amigo, ele havia magoado aquela menina tão excepcional.. e isso poderia aniquilar todas as expectativas de ser algo a mais, no futuro.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione ajudou a postar a pequena mesa em madeira maciça que havia na extremidade da cabana. A elfa trouxe porções generosas de refeição, com os pratos que Hermione mais gosta, havia até as torteletes de maçã e o suco de morango ao leite.  
  
A menina comia calmamente, observando a pequena elfa que era muito asseada e de bons modos, muito melhores que a maioria dos alunos com quem dividia a mesa de refeições no Salão Principal. Karinska era mesmo muito diferente, embora fosse uma elfa escrava que recusava-se ser libertada.  
  
Algumas coisas remoíam na cabeça de Hermione. Havia algumas suspeitas que gostaria de confirmar... mas a idéia por si só era quase tão sem cabimento que ela própria não acreditava que poderia ter este tipo de dedução.  
  
--Karinska.. por que você mantém esta cabana e toda a área do belvedere tão bem cuidada assim? Você não mora aqui, não é?  
  
--Não, senhorita. Karinska mora junto com os outros elfos de Hogwarts.  
  
--Então por que você cuida deste lugar?  
  
--Porque meu mestre assim me ordenou, senhorita. O senhor meu mestre falou para manter este lugar sempre limpo e conservado.  
  
--E quem é o seu mestre? Fala do Prof Dumbledore?  
  
--Não, embora o Sr Prof Dumbledore seja também mestre da Karinska... mas Karinska fala de seu outro mestre, o que salvou a vida da Karinska há muitos anos atrás.  
  
--Salvou sua vida? Quem é ele?  
  
--Sim, Karinska estava sendo torturada por alguns alunos da escola e meu mestre interveio. Meu jovem mestre me deu até um nome.. Karinska não tinha nome, era só chamada por 'criatura' ou 'elfo'. Karinska pede perdão, mas ela não sabe o nome do jovem mestre... o meu mestre jamais falou seu nome para Karinska.  
  
--O seu nome.. Karinska.. é russo, não é?  
  
--Karisnka também não sabe, senhorita. Mas Karinska gosta muito do nome dela.  
  
Hermione esboçava um leve sorriso avaliativo para a elfa, enquanto levava à boca a taça com o suco de morango.  
  
--Você poderia me falar sobre o jovem mestre? Como ele é, onde ele está agora?  
  
Os grandes olhos da elfa se marejaram e fitaram amarguradamente Hermione, que se retraiu com a atitude dela. A menina levou a mão ao ombro da pequena elfa, afim de consolá-la.  
  
--Desculpe, Karinska, não queria magoá-la... você não precisa me dizer nada, se não quiser...  
  
--Karinska não está magoada, Srta Hermione Granger. Karinska sente apenas saudade do jovem mestre. Já faz muitos e muitos anos que ela não vê seu mestre.  
  
--Então ele foi embora e a deixou aqui?  
  
--Karinska não sabe. O jovem mestre desapareceu de uma hora pra outra... ele era um aluno da escola. O jovem mestre não poderia abandonar a escola antes de terminar os estudos.  
  
Hermione voltou a sua atenção ao seu prato, remexendo a comida com o garfo. Aquele lugar lhe foi apresentado por Crookshanks e havia a possibilidade de ele saber desse lugar desde sua época de aluno em Hogwarts, quando ainda não tinha sido amaldiçoado por Voldemort.  
  
--Então me fale como ele era...?  
  
--O mestre era muito quieto, reservado.. ele falava muito pouco, tinha um sotaque estranho. Karinska não sabe muito sobre o jovem mestre, ele não falava com Karinska. Apenas ordenou que mantivesse esse lugar sempre bem cuidado.. e falou que Karinska deveria se comportar como um ser racional e não como um animal domesticado.  
  
--Oh! Então ele era uma pessoa que respeitava os elfos...?  
  
--O jovem mestre era muito respeitoso, sim. O jovem mestre tinha muito garbo.. sempre parecia muito superior a todos os outros.  
  
--E... como ele era.. fisicamente?  
  
Não entendia o porque, mas Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar com a iminência da resposta da elfa. Por alguma razão, gostaria que esse tal jovem mestre fosse Donskoi... se ele, na época em que supõe-se que tenha se tornado um comensal, era capaz de respeitar um elfo doméstico, isso poderia significar muitas coisas, principalmente de que o imbecil do agente do Ministério havia mentido sobre Donskoi, apenas para provocá-la gratuitamente.  
  
--Ah, o jovem mestre era muito bonito... – a elfa fez uma cara sonhadora que chegou a ser cômica. Hermione se controlou para não deixar escapar uma risada. --... ele era alto e forte para a idade, tinha olhos puxados cor de ouro e os cabelos pareciam fios de sabugo de milho...  
  
Hermione recostou-se na cadeira, expirando de alívio e deixando escapar as risadinhas que estava contendo. Mas não ria da expressão sonhadora da pequena elfa, ela ria por causa de um grande alivio que sentia dentro do peito, como se um balão de gás tivesse murchado fazendo com que seu coração batesse livremente.  
  
Crookshanks sempre fora muito doce. Essa característica não poderia vir de alguém com a alma tão mergulhada nas trevas.   
  
Como o Prof Dumbledore falou, "as perspectivas se tornam mais otimistas com a mente limpa e rejuvenescida". As coisas não poderiam ser tão ruins como pareciam, não poderiam! Isso seria injusto demais...  
  
E ouvindo seu coração que pulsava aliviado, ela queria, mais que tudo no mundo neste momento, que o pobre rapaz animago tivesse a sua segunda chance. E se o próprio Prof Dumbledore estava ao lado de Donskoi, algo de bom deveria existir nele.  
  
Medo é uma forma de auto-preservação, embora algumas vezes seja infundado. E todos merecem a sua segunda chance...  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XXI – continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004  
==================================================================================  
  
N/A: "Tradução" »» Prosrat' = Perder. Usado se a coisa está perdida ou o jogo.

O nome "Karinska" eu tirei de uma personagem de hq que foi lançada alguns anos atrás, a tal Megaman feita por brasileiros. Quem diria que aquele lixo algum dia iria servir pra alguma coisa?!

E quem quiser o wallpaper de Animago Mortis, é só acessar o site Alternativo Eletro Zine e baixar a imagem. O endereço é http:www.alterfannativo.hpg.ig.com.br na seção "wallpapers".


	22. Um Dia Da Caça, Outro Do Caçador

** Animago Mortis**

==================================================================================  
**Capítulo XXII – Um Dia Da Caça, Outro Do Caçador**  
==================================================================================  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
legenda: [[ _...diálogo em russo..._ ]]  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A noite estava fria e úmida. Era início de Inverno. No ar álgido, vapores saídos de bueiros e lampiões formavam nuvens de umidade cristalizada. Um grupo de três indivíduos de mantos negros e encapuzados avançava para um pequeno prédio de aspecto paupérrimo. Os três avançavam rapidamente, rindo e proferindo ameaças em altos brados e risadas. Uma forma indefinida pelas sombras onde se ocultava os seguia aguçadamente, como um predador que espreita a sua vítima.  
  
Um gato alaranjado e de tamanho desproporcional passa correndo desesperado pelos três, derrubando latões de lixo e assustando os sujeitos que tentavam disfarçar o nervosismo com risadas e palavras grosseiras.  
  
Os três comensais, ainda jovens estudantes, estavam temerosos devido à inexperiência. Estavam os três indo para seu primeiro ataque aos trouxas. O mais alto que estava entre os outros dois, quase caiu de costas com o susto pela bagunça feita pelo gato, despertando o escárnio dos companheiros. Estavam tão entretidos com a própria ladainha que não perceberam o gato tomar a forma humana bem diante deles na penumbra do hall de entrada do prédio.  
  
[[ —_Boa Noite, senhores_... ]]  
  
Os três pararam de rir ao ouvirem a voz macia a lhes falar algo que não entenderam, mirando para o rapaz que saía das sombras, portando um sorriso frio no rosto e os braços cruzados sob as mangas do manto negro que trajava.  
  
—Ah! É Donskoi, o almofadinha russo! O que faz aqui, maluco? Você não foi designado pra essa missão.  
  
—_Oras, companheiros.. estava entediado e não encontrei nada melhor para fazer num sábado à noite._ – Falou Nicolai, com um forte sotaque.  
  
—Eeeeh! É isso aê! Até que você não é tão mané assim! Vamos detonar uns sangues-ruins, então!  
  
—... e currar umas vagabundas trouxas, claro! Pra isso pelo menos elas servem!  
  
Os três começaram a rir novamente. Nicolai estava com uma expressão de puro ódio no rosto. Sorrateiramente, puxa da manga esquerda sua varinha, apontando para os três comensais.  
  
— _Pomer ni za khuy sobachy! Padlo!_ ... AVADA KEDAVRA!!  
  
Os filetes de raios verdes que saíram da varinha de Nicolai acertaram em cheio no peito do mais alto dos comensais, que caiu estatelado e já sem vida aos pés dos outros dois, que olhavam atônitos.  
  
Quando deram-se conta do que acabava de acontecer, viraram-se furiosamente para Nicolai, com as varinhas em punho. O animago desaparata antes que a maldição lançada por ambos o atingisse.  
  
Nicolai aparata às costas dos dois rapazes, que já demonstravam sinais de desespero. Sem pestanejar difere um segundo golpe.  
  
— DIFFENDO!  
  
Um raio branco como relâmpago saía da varinha de Nicolai e acertava diagonalmente no comensal à esquerda. Seu corpo fora cortado como se um fio afiado de espada o tivesse atravessado do ombro até o quadril. Ainda estava vivo quando partes de seu corpo se despencaram até o chão. O último comensal olhou apavorado do companheiro em pedaços no chão a Nicolai, que mantinha-se centrado e com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto. (n/a: isso é excesso de ler 'Blade')  
  
Muito trêmulo, o rapaz aponta a varinha para Nicolai e quase em prantos defere a maldição imperdoável contra ele:  
  
—aa-avada keda-avra..  
  
Nicolai mantinha os braços cruzados olhando cinicamente para o rapaz. Soltou uma calorosa risada que fez o pobre comensal se encolher diante da falha de sua magia.  
  
—_Seu tolo! Você sequer conseguiria me causar cócegas! Você está completamente transtornado_...  
  
—Mi-mise-seável! Por-por que f-fez isso?! T-tra-trai-dor!  
  
—_Ah, isso não, pequeno coelho! Jamais fui leal, logo não sou um traidor!_ ... Accio _varinha_!  
  
A varinha do rapaz apavorado e em soluços voa de sua mão para a mão de Nicolai, que ainda mantém o sorriso afetado no rosto.  
  
—_Vá embora, coelhinho! Fuja pra bem longe daqui._  
  
Aos tropeços, o garoto sai correndo em desespero, escorregando em poças de lama e voltando a correr novamente, tentando inutilmente salvar sua vida. Nicolai o observa calmamente, dando um tempo de vantagem para sua presa tentar escapar. Caçar caçadores era um jogo divertido.  
  
O garoto, já bastante longe de onde seus companheiros foram mortos, estatela-se no chão com o susto da aparição repentina de Nicolai, que aparatou diante dele, formando um vácuo de ar a sua volta que brandou com força seu manto e seus cabelos, varrendo o chão entorno.  
  
—_Por Merlim! Como és estúpido! Sequer consegues aparatar, pobre infeliz?_ – Dizia sério Nicolai, os braços cruzados diante do peito, olhando de queixo erguido o comensal caído e enlameado aos seus pés.  
  
—MALDITO!! – O rapaz, numa súbita bravura, ergue-se do chão e avança em punhos fechados contra Nicolai, que se desvia calmamente com apenas um passo para o lado.  
  
—_Oh! Um puro-sangue agindo como um bárbaro trouxa? Interessante..._  
  
—CANALHA! COVARDE! Vem pro pau no mano a mano, vem! Quero ver se você é alguma coisa sem magia! – Instigava o comensal de expressão ensandecida.  
  
—_Você pode sair machucado, pequeno coelho... _– Desdenhava Nicolai.  
  
—FILHODAPUTA! – O garoto avançava novamente contra Nicolai, que aparou o soco do comensal com o braço acertando nele um soco certeiro no rosto com o punho direito.  
  
O comensal cambaleou para trás segurando a mandíbula que se deslocou com o soco de Nicolai que sequer deu-lhe tempo de entender exatamente o que aconteceu. Numa investida rápida como um felino que agarra sua presa pela jugular, Nicolai dá um mata-leão no rapaz, que tenta em vão livrar seu pescoço do braço forte de seu predador.  
  
[[ —_Todos vocês vão pagar pela desonra de meu clã! Eu destruirei Voldemort!_ ]]  
  
Com um movimento rápido e forte de sua mão direita, Nicolai gira violentamente a cabeça do comensal, quebrando-lhe o pescoço. Afrouxa o braço que estrangulava o rapaz que cai já sem vida aos seus pés como se fosse um boneco feito de trapos.  
  
Nicolai sai calmamente do local, passando por cima do corpo inerte e sem vida caído na lama. Numa rapidez surpreendente, sua forma humana desmancha-se novamente na forma de um grande gato persa. Perto de alguns entulhos escorados na parede de um prédio velho, um par de pequeninos olhos negros o observava muito atentamente, escondido nas pequenas brechas do entulho.  
  
...  
  
Um sujeito gordo e de feição idiota desperta num sobressalto, levando uma mão que parecia ser metálica a testa, enxugando ali o suor que pingava em seu rosto. Levanta-se da poltrona velha e poeirenta em que dormia, pegando sobre outra poltrona um exemplar do Profeta Diário que trazia na capa a reportagem sobre o 'Sábado Trágico em Hogsmeade'.  
  
—Que estranho sonhar com um passado tão distante... nem sequer me lembrava mais disso! Seria esse animago do 'sábado trágico' o russo Donskoi? Ele teria conseguido sobreviver por tanto tempo assim e ainda ter vencido a maldição do Lord?! Se for, ele é realmente muito bom! Seria interessante que o Lord soubesse disso... Nicolai Donskoi, o fedelho traidor que havia desafiado o Mestre...  
  
**::::**  
  
Depois de quase um dia inteiro de viagem, finalmente Nicolai e Dumbledore, escoltados pelos quatro agentes, chegam ao prédio do Ministério da Magia. Por motivo de segurança, Nicolai só pode desembarcar do carro blindado contra magia, que fora buscá-los na plataforma de King Cross, dentro das dependências do Ministério, no local que era destinado ao tráfego de criminosos que iriam a julgamento.  
  
Nicolai saiu cabisbaixo do carro. Ainda sentia-se miserável. Seus ombros pareciam pesar cada vez mais a cada minuto que passava. Se o mal-estar não fosse tão intenso, pensaria que estava sonhando, de tão surreal que lhe parecia a situação. Num minúsculo espaço de tempo tantas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente, que culminaram em ele estar ali, agora, preste a ser julgado e condenado pelo Ministério da Magia.  
  
Dumbledore, vendo a apatia de Nicolai, passa-lhe o braço pelos ombros do garoto, tentando transmitir-lhe conforto e confiança. Este, então, apenas lhe dirige um olhar triste e tenta retribuir o gesto com o esboço de um sorriso igualmente triste.  
  
—Muito obrigado por tudo, mais uma vez, Professor... mas acho que dessa vez eu não escapo.  
  
—Você é pessimista demais, meu jovem. Há muito mais coisas ao seu favor do que contra. Deixe essa apatia de lado e comece desde já a planejar o que fará quando você sair daqui do Ministério com sua ficha totalmente limpa!  
  
—E o senhor é otimista demais...  
  
—Sou realista... e a realidade me parece muito promissora.  
  
A conversa de ambos foi interrompida pela intromissão brusca do mais velho dos quatro agentes, que agarrava com força o braço do garoto e o conduzia até a seção de custódia do Ministério. Dumbledore foi ao encalço para se certificar em que acomodações Nicolai seria deixado.  
  
Após pegarem o elevador e descerem alguns metros no subsolo, chegaram a um longo corredor repleto de celas cujas barras das grades cintilavam como se fossem de néon. Uma das celas estava aberta e Nicolai foi conduzido até ela. Dentro, as acomodações surpreendiam, pois não eram o que se imagina devido ao tratamento dado pelo Ministério. Havia uma cama estreita bem arrumada encostada na parede oposta à entrada e um tapete aos seus pés; numa outra extremidade havia uma pequena mesa retangular e dois bancos; ainda havia uma cômoda e uma porta que dava acesso ao lavabo. Nada mau para uma cela, afinal.  
  
—Estique os braços. – Falou secamente o agente para Nicolai, que obedeceu a muito contragosto.  
  
— Finite Incantatem al-liğāma. – as algemas desapareceram no mesmo instante em que o agente profere o contra-feitiço e toca grosseiramente sua varinha nas algemas que prendiam os pulsos de Nicolai.  
  
O garoto massageou seus pulsos marcados pelas algemas. Dumbledore checava todo o quarto, avaliando o local.  
  
—Você, RÉU, permanecerá neste quarto até o momento de seu julgamento. Enquanto isso lerá os seus direitos e obrigações que está no pergaminho sobre a cômoda. E deverá vestir-se com o uniforme que está disposto sobre a cama. E para o seu próprio bem, é melhor que seja um bom hospede, garoto.. não precisamos de julgamentos para punir querelados. – Falava o agente em tom de insolência.  
  
Nicolai apenas o olhava de forma desagradável, sem pronunciar qualquer chiado. Estava extremamente exausto para se importar até mesmo com humilhações. Tudo que queria é que todos sumissem o mais rápido possível dali para que ele pudesse ficar a sós com seus pensamentos.  
  
—Bem, se o senhor já terminou com a intimidação contra meu aluno, gostaria que me fizesse a gentileza de me levar até a Secretaria de Segurança. Gostaria de saber mais detalhes sobre o processo contra Nicolai.  
  
—Certamente, senhor. – O agente respondia em tom atravessado.  
  
Dumbledore se aproximou de Nicolai, ficando a sua frente e levando sua mão ao ombro do rapaz, que mirava exaustivamente o chão, apenas levantando o olhar para encarar o Diretor.  
  
—Você estará de volta à Hogwarts antes mesmo de se cansar da decoração monótona dessa cela, meu jovem. Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo, eu garanto.  
  
[[—_Está certo, Professor. Agradeço-te a intenção..._]] – Nicolai respondeu muito desanimadamente.  
  
Dumbledore apenas respondeu com dois tapinhas no ombro do rapaz. Via que estava exausto e que aquela apatia só desapareceria após um bom descanso, que esperava que o garoto tivesse. Como um pessimista que Nicolai era, só veria luz no fim do túnel quando os fatos se mostrassem favoráveis para si através de ações e não palavras de consolo e esperança.  
  
O velho Diretor se retirou da cela, seguido do agente, que apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou um feitiço que fez surgirem ali as barras de néon trancando a passagem. Nicolai apenas observava por sobre o ombro, muito desanimadamente. O agente ainda lhe dirigiu um sorriso afetado antes de se retirar.  
  
—Não é da sua conta saber disso, mas uma vez fechada, esta cela se torna impermeável contra magia. Logo, caríssimo réu, nenhum ato desesperado adiantará de nada. Economize energia para o tribunal.  
  
— _Idi na khuy! Styervo!_ – Resmungou Nicolai, virando seu rosto, esnobando o agente.  
  
Quando todos se retiraram, Nicolai jogou-se deitado na cama, levando as mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os com vigor, levando as mãos em seguida à cabeça e enterrando seus dedos nos fios finos e claros de seu cabelo. Solta um suspiro de enfado e mira o nada no teto.  
  
Amanhã fará uma semana que tudo aconteceu. Há apenas dois dias despertou novamente para a vida... aconteceram tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo que era até mesmo difícil assimilar e raciocinar direito.  
  
E apenas ELA lhe dava a devida força para enfrentar tudo isso. E a essa altura ela devia estar lhe odiando... mas isso não importava. Mesmo que Hermione o odiasse do fundo de sua alma, isso não apagaria dela o fato de quão pessoa maravilhosa ela era e que, mesmo sem ter a mínima idéia, tanto lhe ensinou sobre a importância das coisas mais simples, o quanto lhe ensinou a respeitar aqueles que estão abaixo de si.  
  
Riu baixo e tristemente. Riu da ironia que o destino lhe pregou. O mesmo amor que lhe libertou estava prestes a lhe fazer novamente prisioneiro. Um amor que jamais conceberia nem em sonhos em sua antiga vida.  
  
[[—_...Pavel Nicolai Donskoi.. descendente de reis e príncipes.. neto do grande senhor das terras de Lentz... último varão da dinastia Donskoi... hoje capaz de entregar sua própria via por uma sangue-ruim... inacreditável!_]] – Sussurrou para si mesmo, ainda sorrindo tristemente para o teto.  
  
[[—_...mas você vale isso e muito mais, Hermione... só desejo, ao menos, que algum dia possamos parar e conversar, como simples amigos... pelo menos..._]]  
  
Nicolai virou-se, pondo-se em posição fetal e as mãos juntas sob o travesseiro, cerrando os olhos e dando-se por encerrado esse fastidioso dia.  
  
==================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XXII – continua...  
By Snake Eye's – 2004   
==================================================================================  
  
N/A: Caríssimos! Mil desculpas pela demora e por esse cap tão sem graça! Tô passando por uma droga de travamento que, quando dá um tempo, sai essa coisa que acabaram de ler... ††

tradução »» Pomer ni za khuy sobachy! Padlo = Morreu em vão! Cadáver!  
Idi na khuy! Styervo! = Vá pro Inferno! Porco!  
  
Feitiços »» Avada Kedavra: Feitiço Imperdoável: Faz com que o oponente morra instantaneamente.  
  
»»Diffendo: Rasga objetos ou os abre com violência.  
  
»»Accio: Convoca objetos.  
  
Golpe »» mata-leão »» golpe de estrangulamento de defesa pessoal (krav magah) usando para apagar o oponente por falta de oxigênio, mas que pode ser levado à morte. Pelas costas do oponente, o golpeador passa o braço pelo pescoço da vítima prendendo a mão em seu outro braço, que pressiona a cabeça do oponente para frente, fazendo com que o oponente tenha uma rápida perda de oxigênio no cérebro.


	23. Muito Bem Escondida

** Animago Mortis**

==================================================================================  
**Capítulo XXIII – Muito Bem Escondida**  
==================================================================================Quando a aula de Transfiguração deu-se por encerrada, Harry foi o primeiro a sair da sala, ignorando os pedidos de espera de Rony e o olhar reprovador da Profª McGonagall, já que o garoto mal esperou que ela terminasse de dar seu último recado para a classe, saindo de imediato.  
  
Como a Professora havia ordenado que Hermione fosse para a enfermaria, foi para lá que Harry rumou como um tiro, decepcionando-se logo que chegou e ouviu da própria Madame Pomfrey que a menina não havia estado ali desde aquela hora da manhã quando ela o acompanhou.  
  
Sentindo o peito oprimido de preocupação com a amiga – e querendo, desesperadamente, esclarecer aquele maldito mal entendido que Rony havia causado – Harry corre a procura de Hermione nos lugares que mais lhe parecem óbvios de encontrá-la. Logo que saiu da enfermaria, rumou direto para a biblioteca, decepcionando-se mais uma vez após procurar por todos os cantos entres as imensas prateleiras de livros e perguntar por ela para alguns poucos alunos que ali estavam, não a encontrando novamente. E o coração cada vez mais apertado.   
  
Subiu correndo as escadarias até o sétimo andar, num só fôlego, indo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Se não fosse pela excelente condição física que ganhou em seus sete anos de Quadribol, certamente seu coração teria explodido, não apenas pelo grande esforço que fazia, as correrias e o subir-descer de escadas, mas também pelo sentimento angustiante que ia em seu peito.  
  
Estava mesmo muito preocupado com a amiga. Nunca ela havia errado nas aulas de Transfiguração e Poções, e esses dois erros aconteceram no mesmo dia, um seguido do outro. Ainda tinha as grosserias que Rony a fez ouvir, injustamente. Toda aquela história envolvendo o animago. A quase tragédia do último sábado. Por mais forte e poderosa que Hermione fosse, nem ela seria capaz de suportar tamanha pressão. Tinha que encontrá-la a todo o custo, mesmo correndo o risco de que sua presença poderia piorar ainda mais a situação... Não, ele não iria piorar nada! Ele iria, sim, tentar consertar, pelo menos, uma pequena parte desse estrago.  
  
Chegando ao Salão Comunal, o encontrou vazio. Todos os alunos a essa hora ou estavam em aula ou em outras atividades fora dali. Naquela hora, o Salão era mesmo um ótimo lugar para ficar a sós com seus pensamentos, sem ninguém para importunar, sem barulho algum para incomodar. Mas Hermione também não estava ali.  
  
Subiu correndo as escadarias que levam aos dormitórios femininos, indo até o quarto que era de Hermione. Tinha tanta certeza que a encontraria ali que um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Ao chegar diante da porta do dormitório da amiga, conteve seus ímpetos de entrar subitamente, parando por instantes para recuperar o fôlego e colocar todos os pensamentos em ordem, dando um tempo para que sua pulsação voltasse ao ritmo normal.  
  
Três toques com os nós dos dedos na porta e aguardou instantes para que fosse atendido. Não ouviu nenhum ruído, talvez tivesse batido fraco demais. Mais três toques, desta vez com mais vigor, e nada novamente. Não iria passar todo o resto do dia dando murros na porta até arrebentar seu punho. Girou a maçaneta deixando que a porta se abrisse numa pequena brecha, o suficiente para deixar sua voz entrar e alertar quem ali estivesse.  
  
—Mione?  
  
Não obteve resposta. Já começando a ficar aborrecido com isso, decide entrar de vez no quarto, encontrando-o totalmente desprovido de qualquer alma viva. Todas as camas estavam impecavelmente arrumadas. As cortinas dos dosséis abertas e amarradas em elaborados laços de veludo dourado, como as franjas das cortinas... todas as camas estavam à mostra... todas estavam vazias. Harry andou, ainda um pouco ofegante, até a última cama, que era a de Hermione.  
  
Parou diante da cama coberta por uma colcha em veludo carmesim como o dossel, belamente ornamentada com bordados em linhas douradas, tendo o brasão da Grifinória bordado no centro do acolchoado, assim como todas as outras camas. Ficou alguns instantes olhando o nada sobre a cama, sua mente parecia vazia.  
  
Parecendo que o cansaço começava a fazer efeito, sentou-se na cama, para recuperar as energias e voltar a procurar por Hermione. Olhou para a cabeceira onde estava o volume do travesseiro coberto pela colcha e sobre ele, quase escondida, uma bela e delicada boneca de porcelana, numa esmerada roupinha de dama antiga com bordados feitos a mão e rendas. Do chapeuzinho feito em tela e renda, caíam elaborados e brilhosos cachos castanhos. A face de traços delicados e olhos de vidro em tom castanho lembraram a Harry a própria Hermione.  
  
Pegou a boneca com cuidado e segurou-a em seu colo, lembrando-se que, certa vez, Hermione havia comentado que sua avó costumava fazer esse tipo de trabalho manual, uma obra de arte na sua opinião. Ajeitou os óculos redondos sobre o nariz, a fim de enxergar melhor o que tinha em mãos. A boneca era mesmo um trabalho de muito esmero, desde os detalhes do vestidinho até a pintura suave do rosto. A boneca era mesmo Hermione. A avó a fez com as feições da neta. Não sabia se era uma bobagem da sua mente exausta, mas não pôde afastar a idéia análoga de comparar a própria garota com a boneca: bela e de estrutura forte, aparentemente, já que a porcelana é muito frágil e poderia se quebrar ao menor choque.  
  
Sentiu uma fragrância floral vinda da boneca e aproximou-a de seu rosto para sentir melhor o perfume. Parecia lírio, não sabia ao certo, mas tinha a absoluta certeza de que era o mesmo perfume de Hermione. Instintivamente, abraçou a boneca e cerrou os olhos, deixando que seus pulmões se enchessem com aquele perfume.  
  
Abriu os olhos pouco depois e mirou sobre o criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama, chamando sua atenção um porta-retratos de aparência divertida, pois havia uma bonequinha esquelética e cabeçuda o adornando e a armação era em tom de rosa forte com coraçãozinhos displicentes pintados em branco e tons claros de rosa. Sorriu ao constatar que Hermione era, antes de tudo, uma menina igual às outras – pelo menos as outras meninas trouxas.   
  
Alcançou a mão ao porta-retratos para poder enxergar melhor a foto que ali estava. Era uma fotografia comum de trouxas, pois os fotografados estavam estáticos. Reconheceu, na foto, os pais da amiga; a senhora que estava sentada ao lado da menina devia ser a avó que ela tanto adorava e Hermione, com o Crookshanks no colo.  
  
Harry soltou um suspiro de enfado ao ver o gato na foto, lembrando-se de todas as coisas ruins e desagradáveis que aconteceram nos últimos dias, especificadamente na noite anterior. Sentiu a raiva esquentar em seu peito e só então deu-se conta que deveria voltar a procurar Hermione e que deveria sair dali o quanto antes, pois seria extremamente embaraçoso se alguém entrasse naquele dormitório e o visse ali e, ainda por cima, abraçado a uma boneca. Até que ele conseguisse se explicar, já teria sido tachado de depravado, no mínimo, e seria expulso da escola!  
  
Com cuidado, colocou o porta-retratos de volta ao criado-mudo e a boneca de porcelana sobre o travesseiro, ajeitando-a para que Hermione não percebesse que alguém esteve ali mexendo nela.  
  
Pôs-se de pé, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos e a outra em seu quadril, pensando onde mais Hermione poderia estar. Decidiu que iria procurá-la pelos jardins da escola, lembrando-se que ela costumava ficar estudando sobre a sombra da grande figueira que ficava numa das extremidades do lago da Lula Gigante.  
  
::::  
  
Neville andava contra a maré de alunos que acabavam de sair de suas aulas e rumavam para os jardins da escola. Sua expressão era um misto de desolação, espanto e ansiedade. Procurava por Harry. Precisava encontrar Harry Potter.  
  
Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver a cabeleira vermelha de Rony se sobressaindo na multidão de alunos e muito rápido foi até onde o ruivo estava, certo de que Harry estaria junto. Soltou um muxoxo de irritação.  
  
—Ah, não acredito! O Harry não está sempre junto contigo?! Por que justo agora que preciso falar urgentemente com ele, o cara não tá aí?!  
  
—Qual é Neville? Calma! O que de tão de importante você tem que falar com o Harry? Ele saiu correndo da sala de aula, você não notou?  
  
—Hã, saiu? Não, não notei, acho que tava guardando meu material... mas onde que ele tá?  
  
—Não sei, valeu?! Deve ter ido atrás de Hermione!  
  
—É sobre ela mesmo que quero falar! E você devia vir junto me ajudar a achar o Harry. Não falo o que vi aqui porque tá cheio de gente, mas se for...  
  
—Se é sobre Hermione, não me interessa nem um pouco! – Rony interrompe Neville abruptamente, fazendo gestos expansivos com os braços, de aborrecimento. —Harry deve tá lá pra cima!  
  
Rony se retirou apressadamente em passos pesados. Neville ficou o observando pelos instantes até que desaparecesse na esquina do corredor. Era provável que Harry estivesse no Salão Comunal e era pra lá que ele iria.  
  
Os corredores e escadarias já estavam vazios e quando Neville alcançava em passos lentos o meio da primeira escada, Harry a descia correndo, diminuindo seu ritmo ao avistar o garoto de rosto arredondado.  
  
—HARRY! Preciso muito falar com você! Você não acreditará no que vi! Aquele animago que era o gato da Mione e ele tav...  
  
—CALA A BOCA, NEVILLE! – Numa expressão furiosa, a voz de Harry saiu mais alta e ríspida do que gostaria, que ecoou pelas galerias desertas, chamando a atenção de todos os personagens das centenas de quadros expostos nas paredes e fazendo Neville se encolher na escadaria. Harry olhou pra todos os lados, enrubescido, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ali para tê-lo ouvido. Inspira profundamente de alívio e encara novamente Neville.  
  
—Desculpe, Neville! Mas não podemos falar sobre esse assunto em qualquer lugar, você sabe disso! Depois você me conta o que viu. Agora preciso encontrar a Mione.  
  
Harry já quase alcançava o final da escada que descia num trote, quando Neville recuperou-se do susto e fez com que ele parasse aos pés da escadaria, olhando-o assustado.  
  
—Mas tem a ver com a Mione também! Ela tava lá na hora que esse anim... quer dizer, bem, você já me entendeu! Podemos ir prum lugar mais seguro então, Sr Potter, para que eu possa contar o que vi.. e ouvi?!  
  
Os garotos entraram na primeira sala de aula deserta que encontraram. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória ainda estava há seis andares dali e Harry sentia que seu coração não agüentaria nem mais alguns minutos com aquela ansiedade. Harry deixou que Neville entrasse para bater a porta as suas costas e apoiar-se nela, como se quisesse impedir que alguém entrasse por ali. Apreensivo, o garoto olhava por sobre os óculos para Neville, enxergando apenas borrões, mas isso não importava nem um pouco, tudo que queria era saber de Hermione e poder voltar logo a procurá-la.  
  
—E aí, Neville? O que você viu que te deixou assim tão transtornado?  
  
Neville se virou para Harry, após uma rápida inspecionada pelo ambiente para se certificar que estavam mesmo a sós. Largou a mochila no chão, aos seus pés, respirando fundo e pondo-se em posição ereta.  
  
—O animago é um Comensal da Morte e teve gente no Ministério que acabou de levá-lo.. e ele estava algemado!  
  
Harry apenas arregalou os olhos.  
  
—Você tem certeza disso que está dizendo Neville? Ele iria ser julgado pelo Ministério, sim, mas por ser um animago ilegal, não por ser um comen...  
  
—Tenho certeza, sim, Harry! – Interrompeu Neville, que parecia aflito. — Tenho certeza absoluta! Foi o próprio homem do Ministério que disse isso, e disse pra Mione, que tava saindo do Castelo naquela hora... o animago é um Comensal da Morte!  
  
Harry parou de respirar subitamente. Ainda boquiaberto e com olhos arregalados, seu coração pulsava com dificuldade. Como Hermione estaria administrando todos esses fatos? Como ela estaria agora que sabia algo extremamente terrível sobre o bruxo que fora seu gato de estimação por quatro anos?!  
  
::::  
  
Rony estava sentado à beira do lago, sozinho, jogando algumas pedrinhas que quicavam duas ou três vezes na água até mergulharem. Estava com a mesma expressão aborrecida desde que havia discutido com Hermione, após a aula de Snape.  
  
Alguém se aproximava rápido dele pelas costas, roçando a grama ruidosamente, mas que Rony não se deu ao mínimo trabalho de virar-se para ver quem era. Pela forma apressada de andar e arrastar os sapatos, só poderia ser uma pessoa.  
  
—O que você quer, Gina?! – Perguntou de forma muito mal-educada!  
  
—Nooossa, mas que humor, heim!? Então o que me contaram é verdade!  
  
—Há! Como sempre! O serviço de informações de Hogwarts trabalha rápido! – Rony ironizou enquanto arrancava algumas folhas de grama do chão.  
  
—É sim, são bem eficientes. – Gina respondia com banalidade, ignorando o mau humor do irmão e agachando-se ao seu lado. —E aí? Por que você brigou com a Mione?  
  
—Porque ela é uma metida, hipócrita, injusta! A gente defende ela e a Srta Sabe Tudo ainda vem cheia de demagogia pra cima de nós! Não é pra ficar puto não?  
  
—Pois é, seria, se a atual situação que ela está vivendo fosse normal... e se ISSO não tivesse aumentado a detenção dela com o Seboso!  
  
—Credo! Até isso você já sabe?? – Rony parou de arrancar o mato e encarou a irmã com incredulidade.  
  
—Pois é.. o serviço é mesmo muuuito eficiente... e onde a Mione está agora? Também estou sabendo que a Prof McGonagall a dispensou da aula...  
  
—Gina! Eu NÃO sei! NÃO quero saber e quero que SE FODA quem sabe!  
  
—Merlim! Você come com essa boca, Rony?!  
  
Gina levantou-se e saiu apressada, bufando. Depois de encontrar Hermione e conversar com a amiga, pretendia enviar uma coruja aos pais contando todas as grosserias e péssimos modos do irmão, que talvez se consertasse com um belo castigo aplicado pela mãe. Quanto a Rony, soltou um muxoxo de aborrecimento e voltou a arrancar a grama envolta de onde estava sentado.  
  
::::  
  
—Então, Mione, ela...  
  
—Ela ficou muito abatida, Harry... acho que nunca a vi daquela forma tão triste... é como se ela estivesse perdida, sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo uma amargura na garganta. Imaginava como a amiga devia estar. E em parte havia um pouco de sua culpa. O Rony não mentiu quando disse a ela aquelas coisas que ele próprio havia dito numa ocasião em que conversava com os outros garotos no dormitório... maldita hora que falou aquelas coisas sem pensar.. sem pensar nos fatos e acontecimentos que estavam levando Hermione a se tornar cada vez mais distante, arrogante até. Ele sim era o egoísta. Ele sim era o arrogante. Sempre se fazendo eternamente de vítima, por ter perdido os pais antes mesmo de entender o que isso significava, por estar sempre envolvido em coisas tramadas por outros, por ter perdido Sirius, a única pessoa no mundo que considerava a sua família... sempre se fazendo de vítima sem se dar conta que outras pessoas estavam sempre envolvidas nas mesmas agruras que ele, muitas vezes por sua própria causa... e Hermione... ela sempre esteve do seu lado, sempre... sempre lhe auxiliando, preocupada consigo, cuidando de seu bem-estar, sendo a voz da razão que sempre lhe faltava, sendo seu super-ego... e como ele retribuía isso?  
  
"—Ah! Mione! Desde que ela se tornou monitora que ela fica com aquele arzinho cheio de importância! Ela tá cada vez mais arrogante! Assim é difícil de aturar, né?!"  
  
Harry socou a porta com as duas mãos fechadas em punho. O barulho reverberou no ambiente fazendo Neville dar um saltinho de susto.  
  
—Obrigado, Neville! E NÃO-CONTE-ISSO-A-NINGUÉM, entendeu?! Senão você dança na minha mão!  
  
Neville apenas concordou com a cabeça, com o esboço sorriso no rosto temeroso. Harry estava com uma expressão péssima! E ainda por cima havia o ameaçado?! O melhor mesmo é ficar quieto!  
  
::::  
  
O garoto queria agilizar logo essa busca por Hermione e correr atrás dela de um lado ao outro naquele lugar gigantesco não era a melhor opção. Correu até o corujal, esbarrando em Gina no caminho.  
  
—Harry! Estou procurando a Mione.. você sabe onde ela está?  
  
—Não sei, também estou procurando por ela faz tempo, até que tive uma idéia... vamos buscar a Edwiges lá no corujal?  
  
Os dois rumaram às pressas até o local onde ficavam os poleiros das corujas, um lugar fétido e sujo como se um elfo da limpeza não passasse por ali há séculos. Ao entrarem, avistaram poleiros que iam até o alto do teto, repletos de vários tipos de corujas, quase todas dormindo após passarem toda à noite caçando ou fazendo entregas de cartas.  
  
Harry chamou por sua coruja branca como a neve, que levou alguns instantes até aparecer e pousar majestosamente no braço estendido do garoto. Roçou sua cabeça em comprimento na testa do dono, que retribui com um sorriso e um afago em seu peitoril.  
  
—Vamos até lá fora, Edwiges.. preciso que você me faça um grande favor.  
  
Gina e Harry com Edwiges pousada em seu ombro foram até um canto mais deserto dos jardins do Castelo, esperando que ninguém os visse e os enchessem de perguntas. A coruja pula novamente para o braço do garoto que lhe passa as instruções.  
  
—Olha, Edwiges, nós queremos muito encontrar a Mione e preciso que você nos guie até onde ela está... poderia fazer isso por nós?  
  
A coruja solta um fraco pio e acena com a cabeça, mirando o céu de azul intenso logo em seguida, vacilante. Em seguida levanta vôo, subindo apenas alguns metros e retornando novamente para o ombro de Harry.  
  
—O que há Edwiges? Pensei que você quisesse nos ajudar! Por favor, nos leve até onde está a Mione?!  
  
Edwiges encara seu dono com um olhar perdido e solta um pio triste, acenando negativamente a cabeça. Harry apenas a olha intrigado, sem entender o comportamento da coruja.  
  
—O que você quer dizer com isso? Você não quer ou não pode procurar pela Mione?  
  
A coruja acena positivamente com a cabeça e continua a olhar para o dono tristemente.  
  
Gina pega no braço de Harry, que se vira para encarar a amiga, que também está com uma expressão triste no rosto.  
  
—Acho que não vai dar, Harry.. talvez a Mione não queira ser achada...  
  
—O que você tá dizendo, Gina?  
  
—Bem, as corujas sempre encontram as pessoas, seja lá onde estiverem, mas se essas pessoas estiverem escondidas com uso de magia... talvez a Mione tenha enfeitiçado o lugar onde está com algum feitiço tipo o fidellius... então não encontraremos por mais que a procuremos.  
  
Harry suspira fundo, cerrando os olhos de enfado. —Droga!  
  
===========================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XXIII – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004   
=========================================================================== 


	24. Um Dia Perdido

** Animago Mortis**

=================================================================================  
**Capítulo XXIV – Um Dia Perdido**  
=================================================================================  
  
Dumbledore estava num grande gabinete de decoração sisuda, com brasões, diplomas e condecorações ornamentando as paredes. Diante de si, uma mesa em madeira negra, um homem igualmente sisudo de cavanhaque, em um terno negro muito bem alinhado, falava-lhe em tom amável, apesar da expressão de poucos amigos.  
  
—... e levando-se em conta que o rapaz é filho de ex-comensais da morte, mortos por nossos aurores na primeira guerra contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o tribunal também o julgará por esse crime, o de ser um Comensal da Morte..  
  
—Meu caro Secretário de Segurança... o senhor está me dizendo que irão condenar o rapaz apenas por suposições? O Ministério não tem nenhuma prova de que Nicolai Donskoi é realmente um Comensal?  
  
—É o que iremos averiguar e provar, Sr Dumbledore. O senhor sabe que isso é algo que eles não podem esconder mais de nós, afinal eles carregam a marca de seu crime em seu próprio corpo que pode ser facilmente revelada com um feitiço.  
  
—Mas vocês estão se baseando em suposições, apenas porque os pais do garoto eram Comensais? Isso não significa que ele também o seja. É injusto que ele pague pelos erros cometido por seus pais.  
  
—O que queremos fazer é justiça, Sr Dumbledore. O Sr Donskoi não pagará por nenhum crime cometido por seus pais, mas como forma de precaução, ele será acusado, sim, de ser um Comensal da Morte, até que se prove o contrário. É o novo sistema do Ministério da Magia que reza pela cartilha da prevenção... isso tem dado bons resultados.  
  
Dumbledore levanta-se da cadeira acolchoada de couro negro, já se despedindo do Secretário, com seu sorriso típico no rosto.  
  
—Eu até compreendo as novas medidas que vêm sendo adotadas pelo Ministério, embora eu não concorde com muitas delas. Mas é muito estranho acusar um pobre rapaz que esteve sob domínio de uma maldição por vinte anos apenas por suposições, quando muitos Comensais autênticos são postos em liberdade, mesmo quando já fora provado mais de uma vez sua ligação com Voldemort e crimes bárbaros.  
  
—Concordo no aspecto geral com o senhor, Professor. Poder e dinheiro influenciam muito, pois podem contratar os melhores advogados criminais que sabem como interpretar as leis e suas brechas em favor do réu.  
  
Dumbledore estende a mão para despedir-se do Secretário, que já havia também levantado de sua cadeira e posto-se em frente ao Diretor, apertando-lhe a mão oferecida, aproximando-se um pouco mais do velho mago, falando-lhe quase num sussurro.  
  
—E cá entre nós, Professor.. espero que o senhor tenha êxito na defesa de seu aluno. Sei que o senhor não defenderia quem não merecesse.  
  
—Fico realmente feliz em ouvir isso, Bennington.. fico feliz em saber que ainda mantém o mesmo espírito de justiça e honestidade de quando era ainda um aluno de Hogwarts.  
  
—Eu tive um excelente exemplo moral, não é Prof Dumbledore?  
  
Os dois homens apenas sorriram pela cumplicidade. Dumbledore segurava firmemente com as duas mãos a mão de seu ex-aluno enquanto este lhe dava tapinhas no ombro.  
  
::::   
  
—Pontual, senhorita... mas cheguei a pensar que esqueceria do seu compromisso, afinal, não é comum a senhorita cumprir detenções, não é mesmo?  
  
—Eu não me esqueceria disso nem se quisesse, Prof Snape. – Hermione respondia, desviando seu olhar para qualquer ponto da sala. Era mesmo uma situação extremamente desagradável.  
  
—Vejo que sente-se ousada, Srta Granger... então poderá ter o primeiro dia de sua detenção com algo leve... alguns caldeirões incrustados para limpar sem uso de magia. – Instigava Snape, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.  
  
—Como queiras, senhor. – Respondia com visível desdenho, já se aprontando para o serviço e indo em direção aos caldeirões, seguida pelo olhar avaliativo e nada satisfeito do professor.  
  
::::  
  
Harry andava lentamente e cabisbaixo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, totalmente alienado ao que se passava ao seu redor. Juntos iam alguns de seus amigos, como Seamus, Neville, Rony e Dean, que conversavam animadamente entre si.  
  
Gina vinha correndo em direção aos garotos, que mal conseguiu parar a tempo, trombando com Harry que a aparou pelos braços antes que caísse no chão. A menina parecia alegre e apavorada ao mesmo tempo.  
  
—Tá doida, Gina?! Vai salvar alguém da morte, por acaso? – Ralhava em tom autoritário o seu irmão Rony.  
  
Gina ignorou totalmente as palavras e olhar reprovador do irmão e os olhares curiosos dos outros garotos, agarrando Harry pelos braços que ainda a seguravam.  
  
—Harry! Eu a vi! Vi a Mione! Ela está na detenção com Snape a essa hora, mas pude falar com ela! Ela tava um pouco aborrecida pela detenção, mas fora isso, tava tudo legal com ela! Parecia a mesma Mione de sempre.  
  
Harry apenas ficou fitando a amiga ruivinha, sem enxergá-la de fato. Isso o deixava muito aliviado, em saber que Hermione tinha finalmente saído de seu esconderijo em que ficou durante todo o dia. Ela sequer havia aparecido para o almoço ou mesmo o jantar. Estava mais aliviado em saber que ela estava bem, estava "como sempre". No mínimo, uma preocupação a menos, mas havia muitas outras coisas que precisavam ser esclarecidas, serem despreocupadas. Ficaria esperando pelo retorno da amiga ao Salão Comunal a noite inteira se preciso fosse. Precisava, pelo menos, constatar por si próprio se Hermione estava mesmo bem, se estava numa condição aceitável.  
  
::::  
  
Hermione esmerava-se no seu serviço, conseguindo fazer um bom trabalho de limpeza com aqueles caldeirões velhos e sujos. Talvez para um sangue-puro isso fosse mesmo um serviço terrível, uma verdadeira tortura, mas para ela, que já estava mais que acostumada a ajudar na lavagem da louça e outros serviços domésticos quando ia para casa nas férias, aquilo até que estava servindo como uma terapia ocupacional, fazendo-a se esquecer completamente dos assuntos chatos que rondavam a sua vida nos últimos tempos.  
  
Enquanto raspava o fundo de um pequeno caldeirão com uma espátula de metal, um leve sorriso se formou em seu rosto, deixando-a com uma expressão até mesmo feliz. Snape, que a estava avaliando desde que ela chegou, estranhou a alegria da garota.  
  
—O que há de tão divertido com esse caldeirão, Srta Granger? Não acha que esse é o último, não é? ainda restam mais dois para fazer o serviço. – Snape falava num tom zombeteiro, desviando sua atenção dos pergaminhos que rabiscava sobre sua escrivaninha.  
  
—Hã? Ah, claro que não professor, eu sei disso... é que.. me lembrei da primeira vez que fiz brigadeiro de panela... foi um desastre e eu passei umas duas horas tentando limpar a panela. – Hermione respondia em tom divertido, como se não se desse conta com quem falava, sem desviar sua atenção do caldeirão que continuava a raspar.  
  
—Brigadeiro de panela?  
  
—É, sim! É um doce trouxa, brasileiro, feito de chocolate e leite condensado, e muito bom... não quando sou eu quem faz, lógico... – A voz de Hermione desapareceu quase num sussurro no fim da frase, dizendo aquilo apenas para si mesma, voltando a raspar vigorosamente o caldeirão, ainda com um arzinho divertido.  
  
Snape levanta-se de sua mesa e vai até onde a garota está, ainda a avaliando com o olhar, tentando descobrir algo importante nela, algo que justificasse aquela tolice cometida por Nicolai, a de se entregar ao Ministério quando muito bem poderia ter fugido, desaparecido...  
  
"—Aquela garota, Severus, vale a minha vida.. e a do mundo inteiro..."  
  
O Prof de Poções pára em frente à Hermione com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a olhando de forma desdenhosa. A menina sente-se incomodada com aquilo, não conseguindo ignorar o fato e encarando com aborrecimento o seu professor.  
  
—Estou fazendo algo errado, professor?  
  
Snape ainda permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, incomodando ainda mais Hermione que começava a pensar em montes de bobagens naquela hora. Jamais soube que Snape pudesse ter a fama de pervertido, ele poderia ser tudo de péssimo e mais um pouco, mas, ao menos, isso ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não era... quase. Se ele tentasse qualquer gracinha, ela não hesitaria em estuporá-lo no mesmo instante. A varinha presa às costas no cós da saia, a mão já preparada para puxá-la caso necessário fosse...  
  
—O que há de tão especial.. de tão importante em você... a ponto de colocarem a própria liberdade tão cara em risco por sua causa...?  
  
Snape falava num sussurro que só era perceptível por causa do silêncio sepulcral que dominava aquela sala de aula na masmorra. O Mestre de Poções permanecia estático, braços cruzados sobre o peito, os olhos semi-cerrados e frios olhando para a garota, tentando buscar a resposta no fundo de seu âmago. Hermione o olhava surpresa, também estática, sem saber o que responder ou como agir. Achou por bem fingir que o ignorava e voltar ao seu divertido serviço de limpeza de caldeirões.  
  
Do que, afinal, o Prof Severus Snape falava... ele claramente a desdenhava, a menosprezava, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade, sempre fora assim desde o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, há sete anos. Mas por que agora essa súbita curiosidade em querer saber o que ela tinha de especial? Oras, tinha, sim, muitas qualidades, assim como também tinha muitos defeitos, mas nada que já tivesse interessado a Snape ou que ele viesse considerar como qualidade, por exemplo... parou de raspar o fundo do caldeirão por instantes, pensando que talvez o professor se referisse a Donskoi... seria isso possível?  
  
"—Hermione... Você é muito importante para mim, jamais duvide disso..."  
  
Hermione ergueu a cabeça novamente, a boca entreaberta esperando pelas palavras saírem dali, mas não encontrando mais o professor Snape diante de si, que já havia voltado a sua escrivaninha e rabiscava muito concentradamente o feixe de pergaminhos de alunos que estava em sua mesa. Olhou de esguelha para ele, voltando-se novamente para si, para seus pensamentos.  
  
Seria possível que o animago tenha se entregado ao Ministério por livre arbítrio? E o que ela teria a ver com essa decisão? Ela era importante para ele, foi o que ele havia lhe dito na noite anterior, naquele encontro tão singelo.. tão surreal... por que Snape lhe dissera isso? Agora estava ainda mais confusa do que momentos antes...  
  
::::  
  
As horas da noite iam avançando e os alunos, aos poucos, iam se recolhendo para os dormitórios. Harry permanecia sentado sobre a poltrona de veludo carmesim que ficava em frente à lareira, lendo um livro para se distrair e passar o tempo... ao menos fingia que lia.  
  
Na mesa próxima à lareira, Rony e outros garotos disputavam partidas de xadrez bruxo, como costumava ser todas as noites. Alguns outros ainda conversavam sobre a primeira partida de Quadribol do ano, que aconteceria amanhã, e seria o clássico Grifinória versus Sonserina.  
  
Vez ou outra alguns garotos mais novos tiravam Harry de seus pensamentos perguntando e comentando algo sobre o jogo, que ele respondia ora por monossílabos, ora fazendo-se de indiferente. Com uma apatia palpável, logo os meninos pararam de tirá-lo de sua leitura. Até que seria legal passar o tempo falando de Quadribol, certamente ele se esqueceria que o mundo é uma droga que conspira contra ele, mas a preocupação com Hermione era muito maior que o desejo de esquecer isso por uns tempos e, ademais, Angelina, a ainda capitã do time da Grifinória, já havia o enchido o suficiente com isso por umas duas horas no final da tarde, com táticas de jogadas para a partida de amanhã, como se esta fosse a decisiva do campeonato das Casas.  
  
Já era quase meia noite e não restavam mais tantos alunos no Salão. Os últimos a se retirarem foram Seamus, Dean e Rony. Seamus subiu direto ao dormitório masculino enquanto Rony e Dean foram falar com Harry que folheava as últimas páginas do livro que lia.  
  
—Harry, o esquisito do dia... – brincava Rony em tom irônico. —Vai ficar por aí mesmo?  
  
—Vou, sim, Rony... ainda não terminei o livro...  
  
—Ah, sim, claro, o livro... você só está aqui lutando contra o sono porque esse livro é mesmo muito interessante.  
  
—É, sim! Muito interessante! Até te empresto depois, se quiser. – Harry respondia no mesmo tom irônico do amigo, olhando-o por sobre os óculos.  
  
—Isso tudo só por causa de Hermione? Pensa bem, cara: ela não tá nem aí pra tua preocupação, tanto que não deu as caras nem nas refeições... ela precisa ser esnobada pra sentir na pele o que é fazer pouco caso dos amigos.  
  
—Nós já fazemos isso há muito tempo, Ron... eu só quero consertar as coisas agora antes que seja tarde demais, valeu?  
  
—Você tá mesmo afim dela, não é? – Dean perguntava de súbito, apoiado no encosto da poltrona onde Harry estava sentado.  
  
Harry sentiu o coração gelar com aquela pergunta. Ele não estava preparado para isso e menos ainda preparado para assumir definitivamente o que ia em seu coração... se é que estava mesmo certo de seus sentimentos em relação à Hermione. Fechou o livro sobre o colo, mantendo as mãos sobre a capa, olhando o nada no chão a sua frente. Rony apenas estava estático, achando um grande absurdo o que Dean acabava de perguntar. Harry respirou fundo, buscando a coragem dentro de si para externar de vez toda aquela pressão, coragem para assumir o que sentia... era esse o primeiro passo para resolver todo o resto.  
  
—É sim, Dean, é isso mesmo... – respondeu em tom cansado.  
  
Rony arregalou os olhos pela surpresa e soltou uma breve risada, incrédulo.  
  
—Não, peraí! Você tá brincando, não é Harry?  
  
Harry, muito seriamente, encara Rony, cujo sorriso se desmancha numa expressão de desagrado, como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda da face da Terra.  
  
—Não estou brincando, Rony... é isso mesmo que você ouviu... estou afim sim da Mione...  
  
—M-mas, Harry, é a MIONE! Ela é nossa amiga! Ela é a sua MELHOR AMIGA! É como uma irmã! Isso seria o mesmo que estar apaixonado pela própria irmã! Isso é.. isso é muito broxante!  
  
—Hehehe, não vou discutir isso com você, esse negócio de irmão você entende muito melhor do que eu e, Merlim! Falar que a Hermione é broxante é apelação, né?  
  
—Ah! Não me venha com essa! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Tá legal, ela tá cada vez mais bonita, muito diferente do que ela era, mas é como uma irmã... pô! Nós crescemos juntos, sempre estivemos juntos! Se apaixonar pela melhor amiga... putz! Seria como se eu ficasse.. hã, bem, ficasse afim da Gina! Argh! Que horror! – Rony leva as mãos à cabeça, dramaticamente, jogando o pescoço para trás... ele estava mesmo horrorizado!  
  
Nesse momento, a entrada do Salão é aberta dando passagem para três figuras que chamaram a atenção dos garotos que estavam próximos à lareira. Os três alunos que entravam, conversavam de forma animada. Tratava-se de uma menina e um garoto quintanistas que eram os monitores naquele ano e Hermione, que parecia até muito bem disposta para quem passou todo o dia sumida e que ainda acabou de sair de uma detenção com o intragável Prof Snape.  
  
Quando Dean e Rony perceberam que se tratava de Hermione, trataram logo de retirar para deixar que Harry ficasse a sós com a garota.  
  
—Bem, é isso aí! Tomara que dê certo! – Dean dava dois tapinhas na cabeça de Harry, subindo as escadarias logo em seguida.  
  
—Você tá doido, Harry! Vê se não faz burrada! Eeh.. boa sorte, então. – Rony falava num sussurro, dando um tchauzinho para Harry antes de ir pras escadarias, com o esboço de um sorriso pouco convincente no rosto.  
  
Os dois monitores não se ativeram no Salão, cada um rumando para as escadarias de seus dormitórios. Hermione estranhou Harry estando sozinho no lugar e ainda por cima com um livro na mão. Talvez a febre que ele teve pela manhã tenha voltado.  
  
—Você está bem, Harry? – Perguntou titubeante.  
  
—Eu é que te pergunto isso, Hermione... o que deu em você, afinal?  
  
—Oh... – A garota desviou o olhar de Harry, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçada por sua atitude infantil, de ter se escondido o dia inteiro... atitude esta que lhe fez um grande bem, apesar de tudo.  
  
Harry levantou-se da poltrona, colocando o livro sobre a mesa de centro, aproximando-se de Hermione, que voltou a olhá-lo com expectativa.  
  
—Por que você sumiu o dia inteiro, Mione? Nós ficamos muito preocupados com você, sabia? – Perguntou Harry, também titubeante, mas com certa doçura que deixou a menina ainda mais sem jeito.  
  
—'N-Nós'? A-achei que ninguém se importasse.. ou mesmo que fosse dar... por minha falta... – A menina fazia ar blasé tentando, inutilmente, não demonstrar seu desconcerto.  
  
Harry riu baixo e triste, abaixando sua cabeça e olhando para seus pés, que faziam movimentos curtos no chão, demonstrando todo o nervosismo que ia dentro de si.  
  
—Isso é culpa nossa mesmo... principalmente minha. Eu nunca lhe dei um décimo do apoio que você me deu por todos esses anos...  
  
Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram ainda mais, olhando para Harry de forma incrédula... ele devia mesmo estar febril de novo!  
  
—Olha, Harry... fico muito feliz em saber que ainda tenho alguma importância para vocês e peço mil perdões por tê-los preocupados com meu sumiço... mas eu precisava fazer isso, precisava ficar sozinha comigo mesma..  
  
—Droga, Mione, eu é que te devo desculpas, você não precisaria disso se pudesse sempre contar com o nosso apoio e...  
  
A menina o interrompe, levando as pontas de seus dedos aos lábios de Harry, fazendo-o se silenciar. O garoto a olhava com grande expectativa, o coração parecendo querer sair pela boca.  
  
—Hoje foi um dia muito infeliz, foi um dia cheio... vamos deixar esse dia acabar de uma vez. Nós dois precisamos descansar muito. Amanhã é outro dia e poderemos discutir isso com a cabeça fresca... agora não é o melhor momento para revermos nossa amizade.  
  
—Já passa da meia-noite, Srta Granger... o dia infeliz já terminou há alguns minutos...  
  
Harry investia num sorriso esperançoso que conseguiu tirar um sorriso de Hermione, que já demonstrava sinais claros de cansaço.  
  
—Espertinho! Mas você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer. Eu preciso dormir e você mais ainda.  
  
A garota girou em seus calcanhares e já alcançava os pés da escadaria. Harry ficou sem reação, nervoso demais para tomar a atitude drástica de tomá-la em seus braços e mostrar-lhe o quanto gostava dela... como havia planejado mentalmente toda a tarde... mas pensar é uma coisa e ele sequer levou em consideração que ela poderia ter uma reação como a de agora.  
  
—P-Pôxa, Mione, me dá só uma chance para lhe fal...  
  
—Por favor, Harry... durante o dia conversaremos, ok? E vá direto pra cama senão irei levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey novamente e o proibirei de jogar amanhã à tarde!  
  
—Ah, não, você não faria isso?  
  
—Faria sim, meu querido... não esqueça que eu sou a Chefe dos Monitores, mesquinha e arrogante.  
  
Hermione não deu sequer chance de réplica a Harry, subindo as pressas a escadaria para o dormitório feminino. O garoto ficou parado no mesmo lugar, totalmente estático, boquiaberto e xingando-se mentalmente de tudo que é nome ruim! Virou-se furioso consigo mesmo, metendo o pé com tal força na poltrona que a fez virar e cair de lado, fazendo um baque surdo devido ao estofado.  
  
Joga-se ajoelhado no chão, dando uma seqüência de socos na pobre poltrona caída indefesa que nada tem a ver com a história, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre ela e enterrando com raiva as mãos em seus cabelos negros e rebeldes, como se quisesse arrancá-los. Poucas foram as vezes que teve tanta raiva de si mesmo como agora.  
  
—Burro! Burro! Idiota! Sempre faz tudo errado! Por que deixei chegar a esse ponto?! Hermione agindo na defensiva comigo é o fim!  
  
Harry levanta-se e puxa sua varinha murmurando um feitiço para arrumar toda aquela bagunça. O dia estava mesmo perdido. Fora um dia infeliz como a sua querida havia lhe dito, e não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito além de tentar descansar e relaxar um pouco a mente. Precisava mesmo dormir. E esperaria pelo novo dia que traria esperanças renovadas.  
  
=================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XXIV – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
=================================================================================  
  
N/A: O nome do Secretário de Segurança, Bennington, é em referência a Chester Bennington, vocalista do Linkin Park. 


	25. Malditas Conclusões

** Animago Mortis**

=====================================================================================  
**Capítulo XXV – Malditas Conclusões**  
=====================================================================================  
  
Nicolai estava sentado sobre a cômoda, distraído com o jornal que lia enquanto mordiscava uma vistosa maçã. Estava vestido com o uniforme fornecido pelo Ministério aos detentos, que consistia numa camisa de manga curta e calça, ambas largas e num tom de azul pálido quase cinza.  
  
As barras de energia ofuscaram-se até desaparecerem por completo, dando passagem a um agente carrancudo que Nicolai não se deu ao menor trabalho ou curiosidade de desviar os olhos do jornal para ver o porque daquele sujeito estar ali, até que a voz rouca do homem lhe chama-se à atenção, da qual dispensou muito desdenhosamente.  
  
—Visita para você, Donskoi. E pela segunda vez: saia de cima dessa cômoda!  
  
—Sinto muito senhor, mas lugares baixos demais me dão vertigem... – falava em tom de deboche, sem desgrudar os olhos do jornal e tirando um pedaço da maçã.  
  
—Moleque arrogante! Tá se garantido só porque tá com proteçãozinha! – O agente saiu da cela resmungando para si mesmo, deixando a visita entrar e conjurando as barras de energia, trancando a cela novamente.  
  
—Que piada! Não tenho ninguém para vir me visitar, muito menos num sábado de manhã... quem é você e o que quer?  
  
Só ao terminar a frase que Nicolai se dignou a levantar a vista para olhar a visita que esperava pacientemente por sua atenção. O garoto ficou por alguns instantes estático, ou tentando reconhecer de quem se tratava ou não acreditando que tal pessoa ali estava lhe sorrindo timidamente.  
  
—Não acredito... Remus Lupin??  
  
—É.. ainda é esse o meu nome...  
  
::::  
  
Hermione estava muito centrada tentando transformar uma maçã num bonsai. O fato de aquilo ser uma lembrança concreta de seu fracasso na aula de Transfiguração do dia anterior, não permitia que se tornasse um exercício fácil, que estava começando a estressá-la. A Profª Minerva a observava com uma expressão indefinida no rosto enquanto estava parada no meio da entrada para o seu living, segurando uma bandeja de prata com diversos pães e doces e um bule também em prata.  
  
A professora dá um suspiro de enfado e se adianta até a mesa do centro, depositando ali a bandeja e indo até onde Hermione tentava transformar a fruta numa árvore em miniatura sobre o armário de prataria.  
  
—Criança, deixe isso pra depois e venha comer um pouco... você está aqui desde cedo, sequer tomou café.  
  
—Desculpe, professora, eu irei fazer esse exercício em outro lugar então, não quero incomodar a senhora. – A menina dirigia um olhar triste à Professora.  
  
—Quem aqui disse que você está incomodando, Hermione? Você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que quiser. Apenas não a quero esquentando a cabeça com bobagens e deixar de se alimentar! Com a barriga vazia a cabeça não funciona direito, sabia?  
  
A menina nada disse e apenas sorriu para a professora, guardando sua varinha no bolso do casaquinho leve e longo de tricô que vestia por cima de um vestido floral de generoso decote no busto, dando a ela um ar de sensualidade ingênua, principalmente pelos cabelos presos displicentemente num coque.  
  
Sentou-se na poltrona de veludo bege em frente à mesinha de centro. A professora sentou-se no lado oposto ao da menina, ficando em frente à ela. Nada disse enquanto enchia as duas xícaras de porcelana com chá preto e leite, servindo uma das xícaras à Hermione.  
  
A professora pegou sua xícara e recostou-se na poltrona, ajeitando-se para ficar mais confortável. Com uma expressão adocicada, Minerva fitava a garota que servia-se com um dos pãezinhos salgados que trouxera para o desjejum de sua aluna.  
  
—Querida, há muito tempo eu havia lhe dito que se estivesse com problemas e quisesse alguém para conversar, eu estaria a sua disposição para o que pudesse lhe ajudar... esse convite ainda está de pé...  
  
Hermione bebericou do chá e pôs a xícara sobre o pires que segurava sobre o colo, dando um sorriso tímido à professora, afastando uma mecha de cabelos que caia em seu rosto, prendendo-a atrás da orelha.  
  
—Eu sei, professora, e nem imagina o quanto eu agradeço por isso, mas pra mim, só de poder estar aqui, já me alivia muito o peito... a senhora pode parecer austera, mas tem a serenidade de muito poucos...  
  
—Oh, mas eu não pareço austera, eu sou! – Brincava a professora a fim de descontrair o ambiente. Algo perturbava Hermione e precisa deixá-la o mais a vontade possível, para que pudesse relaxar e contar o que estava acontecendo.  
  
—Sim, é, é sim... – Hermione falava entre risos. —...bem, é uma coisa meio chata que eu queria perguntar e que está me incomodando desde ontem... – a menina voltava a ficar séria, olhando a xícara que contornava a borda com o dedo indicador.  
  
—Se é uma dúvida que lhe incomoda, vamos acabar com ela, então. O que quer perguntar, querida?  
  
Hermione voltou a encarar a velha professora. Não havia mais o sorriso infantil no rosto e seus olhos demonstravam algo como súplica.  
  
—É sobre o rapaz Donskoi... por que a senhora e o Prof Dumbledore me esconderam que ele é um Comensal da Morte?  
  
A professora recostou-se ainda mais na poltrona, depositando a xícara sobre o pires que segurava na mão esquerda. A tão típica expressão de austeridade estava de volta a seu rosto e seu olhar fitava Hermione de forma avaliativa, decidindo qual a melhor verdade a ser contada à menina. Mas algo era certo: não poderia preocupá-la ainda mais. Não queria fazê-la sofrer mais que já estava sofrendo com toda essa história. Talvez o melhor fosse sustentar a verdade que Dumbledore criou e, se for a vontade de Merlim, futuramente ela poderia vir a saber de todos os fatos reais pela boca do próprio animago.  
  
::::  
  
—Eu não acredito que Hermione fez isso de novo!  
  
Reclamava Harry, recostando sua cabeça no tronco da figueira que ficava às margens do Lago, onde estava sentado na esperança de que a garota aparecesse por ali a qualquer momento, depois de tê-la procurado novamente pelos lugares mais óbvios da Escola.  
  
—Está fazendo o que aí escondido sozinho, Harry?  
  
—Curtindo uma enxaqueca... – o que, de fato, era verdade. O garoto permanecia com a cabeça recostada na árvore, com os olhos cerrados para tentar evitar que sua enxaqueca piorasse com a incidência da luz forte que era refletida nas águas da Lagoa.  
  
Gina sentava-se na grama, ao lado de Harry. Cruzava os braços sob as pernas para dar apoio ao corpo no mesmo momento que segurava a sua saia. A menina ruivinha olhava para o garoto com um misto de curiosidade e pena.  
  
—Ela sequer apareceu para o café no Salão Principal, né? Ela deve estar mesmo muito magoada...  
  
Harry abriu os olhos novamente para olhar Gina, mas em sua mente ecoava aquelas palavras: "Ela deve estar mesmo muito magoada..." mágoa... mágoa... mágoa..... foi isso que viu no semblante de Hermione naquela hora em que Rony discutia com ela no hall de acesso às escadas... mágoa e decepção.... principalmente quando Rony falou aquelas demências que ele próprio havia dito sobre a amiga, numa infeliz ocasião há muito tempo.  
  
—Isso é minha culpa... falei o que não devia, a deixei de lado por muito tempo, nunca dei o apoio que ela precisava...  
  
—Você e essa mania de bode expiatório... há uma centena de razão para a Mione estar como está.. não é culpa sua Harry... não toda, pelo menos... – a ruivinha finalizava num sussurro, virando seu rosto para o outro lado, olhando disfarçadamente a paisagem.  
  
—É, talvez eu tenha isso mesmo, complexo de bode expiatório... um bode expiatório prepotente ainda por cima! – Harry recostava novamente a cabeça na figueira e voltava a fechar os olhos, tentado ficar o mais calmo possível para ver se a dor ia embora.  
  
Gina vira-se novamente para Harry, com uma expressão de travessura no rosto sardento, perguntando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
  
—Fiquei sabendo que você tá apaixonado pela Mione... é verdade?  
  
Harry engasga-se com o ar, que o faz tossir e quase deixa os óculos caírem, que ajeita nervosamente no rosto, olhando assustado para a garota que ainda lhe sorria marotamente. O menino joga a cabeça para trás, levando as mãos à testa, em desespero..  
  
—AI-MEU-DEUS!  
  
::::  
  
Nicolai saltava da cômoda onde estava sentado, andando até Lupin que estava parado fitando-o com expressão divertida, ao contrario de Nicolai, que o olhava com uma crescente desconfiança.  
  
—O que faz aqui? Por acaso você faz parte da promotoria que irá me acusar?  
  
Lupin solta uma risada, deixando Nicolai ainda com mais raiva. Ele poderia estar totalmente desprovido de magia dentro daquela cela, mas ainda tinha sua força física e ainda sabia como lutar, mesmo que tivesse que fazer isso contra um lobisomem.  
  
—Só se for piada, rapaz! O Ministério sequer permite que eu tenha um emprego digno, quanto mais me aceitar para ser qualquer coisa num tribunal. Venho em paz, Sr Donskoi... ou seria melhor dizer 'velho amigo Crookshanks'?  
  
Remus Lupin ainda permanecia com seu sorriso maroto no rosto, passando por Nicolai e puxando uma banqueta que estava embaixo da pequena mesa retangular, colocando-a quase em frente à cama e convidando o garoto a sentar-se também.  
  
—Mesmo após ter lido no Profeta Diário sobre o 'sábado trágico' - que confesso que não liguei o fato às pessoas envolvidas - mesmo ter ouvido isso da boca do próprio Dumbledore.. eu ainda não conseguia acreditar, precisava ver com meus próprios olhos...  
  
—Ah, sim, agora virei atração de circo e logo todos meus antigos conhecidos aparecerão aqui dando uma de São Thomé! Se já viu, por favor, retire-se daqui. Não se deve desperdiçar um sábado dentro de uma cela de prisão que fica no subsolo!  
  
—Ô, calma Donskoi, já disse que vim em paz. Por que toda essa hostilidade? Será que eu lhe neguei algum pedaço de peixe ou pisei sem querer na sua cauda? Se foi isso, peço-lhe, humildemente, desculpas!  
  
Nicolai não pode se conter, soltando uma risada meio abafada e sentando-se na cama, apoiando o cotovelo na perna e enterrando seus dedos nos cabelos, dando-se finalmente por vencido pela presença espirituosa de Remus Lupin.  
  
—Eu quem peço desculpas... estou de péssimo humor e a última coisa que quero é ver um cara bonzinho na frente que eu não tenha uma boa justificativa para espancar! – Falava num tom meio cansado, meio de brincadeira.  
  
—Que bom pra mim que você me acha um cara bonzinho... Bem, voltando ao porque da minha visita, achei por bem vir agradecer-lhe por ter nos ajudado a caçar aquele maldito rato e por ter tentado defender até com a própria vida aquele cachorro cabeça-dura... mesmo que o resultado seja isso hoje, tudo em vão, tudo ter dado tão errado...  
  
Lupin terminava a frase em voz baixa, mirando o chão a seus pés, deixando transparecer toda a tristeza que denunciava o seu cansaço físico e espiritual, mostrando as marcas precoces do tempo em seu rosto, cada vez mais acentuadas. A melancolia do jovem-velho homem acabou de contaminar a Nicolai, que por ora havia esquecido da própria situação, mas fazendo-o se lembrar de todas as coisas péssimas que vinham acontecendo nos últimos anos e fazendo-o enxergar novamente o presságio de um futuro ainda pior caso não conseguissem destruir de vez Voldemort.  
  
O garoto levantou-se sacudindo a cabeça na tola tentativa de espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não era uma questão de se tornar otimista de uma hora para outra, mas era uma questão de manter um pouco ainda de sanidade mental, senão ele seria um banquete e tanto praquelas criaturas horrendas que eram os Dementadores, assim que ele fosse mandado para apodrecer em Askaban.  
  
—A função de um gato é caçar ratos, pelo menos é assim que os humanos pensam... mas aquele rato desgraçado me devia uma... não ajudei aquele cão babaca e o lobo-bobo por filantropia a nenhum de vocês, menos ainda para vingar aquele veado cretino! Foi por mim mesmo, e achei que juntando as forças pelo mesmo objetivo, poderíamos aplicar-lhe um castigo verdadeiramente merecido... grande burrice da minha parte, eu diria. Se eu não tivesse feito aquele maldito pacto, Rabicho estaria morto e aquele monstro não teria ressurgido!  
  
—Infelizmente não posso discordar de você, exceto talvez pelo 'lobo-bobo'... – Lupin dá um breve sorriso que logo se desmancha. —Fomos, sim, muito burros em ter contado com o bom senso e a honra daquele verme, se ele já provou que não possuía nada disso. Isso foi um erro terrível e irreparável que está custando muitas vidas!  
  
Lupin levanta-se da banqueta e põe-se de pé ao lado de Nicolai, que mantinha-se parado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Nesse momento o garoto pode sentir a áurea da besta que habita o interior daquele homem de aspecto tão calmo e bondoso.  
  
—O Professor se reuniu conosco na noite de ontem... falou de você... ele está muito otimista a seu respeito, ele simpatizou com você a ponto de confiar cegamente, assim como ele faz com o Seboso... mas N"S não somos tão otimistas assim, e NÃO confiamos em você, Donskoi... aquele gato viu muita coisa.. soube de muita coisa... nós não deixaremos Crookshanks em paz enquanto não tivermos provas contundentes de qual lado desse inferno ele andará!  
  
Dito isso, Remus aproximou-se das grades e chamou pelo Agente-carcereiro, olhando para Nicolai por sobre os ombros.  
  
—Boa Sorte, Nico! Espero que possamos desempatar aquele duelo que travamos no clube de Hogwarts há vinte e dois anos atrás!  
  
Nicolai nada disse, apenas ficou observando Remus Lupin sair da cela e logo desaparecer pelo corredor afora. Estava a sós novamente. Respirou profundamente, cerrando os olhos, sentindo-se ainda mais exausto de quando chegou ali no fim da tarde de ontem... ainda tinha esse empecilho que não havia cogitado...  
  
Crookshanks teve muito acesso dentro da Ordem da Fênix através de Hermione, que sempre o levava todas as vezes em que era convocada. Ele conhece tudo sobre a Ordem, seu planos, seus espiões, seus militantes... e são exatamente esses militantes que agora são seu mais novo problema, que poderia virar uma grande encrenca... seria pedir demais algo que nem mesmo ele faria: confiar num potencial inimigo.  
  
Jogou-se sentado sobre a cama, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas e escondendo o rosto nas mãos, deslizando-as até se enterrarem em seus cabelos, permanecendo nessa posição por longos instantes.  
  
[[—Depois de tudo que já passei, hoje o que menos me importa é essa guerra... tudo o que quero é retomar minha vida, começar de novo!]]  
  
Falava para si mesmo num murmúrio inaudível. Jogou-se deitado na cama, com as mãos ainda na cabeça. Maldita visita! Era tudo o que precisava: mais uma coisa para se preocupar caso saísse livre dali. Ele queria sim, paz, cuidar de sua vida, esquecer definitivamente o mundo bruxo caso necessário fosse, mas, pelo visto, não permitiriam isso, e muito pior ainda poderia vir... quando Voldemort descobrisse que ele venceu sua maldição... e se ele, por acaso, descobrisse sobre a Ordem da Fênix e viesse a juntar as peças e chegasse até ele...  
  
[[—Que inferno! Muito obrigado pela visita, Remus Lupin! Eu realmente não precisava disso! E ele ainda disse que vinha em paz... HÁ!]]  
  
=====================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XXV – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
=====================================================================================  
  
N/A: Nessa fic eu estou ignorando o fato dos Dementadores terem abandonado Azkaban no 5º Livro. Como não dá para prever o que virá nos próximos livros em relação a essas criaturas, aqui a gente usa aquilo que foi o convencional até o 4º livro metade do 5º – que, no caso, ganha na maioria. Ademais, Azkaban sem os Dementadores não deve ser a mesma coisa... que coisa mais chata!  
  
Bode-expiatório - Pessoa sobre quem se faz recair as culpas alheias ou a quem são imputados todos os reveses.  
Faz parte da tradição anual dos judeus (ou seriam os mulçumanos???), durante uma cerimônia, pegar um bode e todos os presentes, simbolicamente, despejarem nele todas as suas culpas e em seguida largam o pobre animal no meio do deserto. E é isso que diz a expressão: quando um ser inocente paga pelos erros dos verdadeiros culpados. Coitado do bode! 


	26. Um Ato Vale Mais Que Mil Palavras?

** Animago Mortis**

=====================================================================================  
**Capítulo XXVI – Um Ato Vale Mais Que Mil Palavras?**  
=====================================================================================  
  
Hermione caminhava pelos corredores vazios do castelo, rumo aos jardins de Hogwarts. Abraçado contra seu peito ia um cachepô de bronze com a miniatura de uma macieira de tronco e galhos artisticamente retorcidos e pequenas bolinhas verdes e vermelhas dos frutos que carregava entre suas minúsculas folhas. A menina estava animada. Seu semblante estava livre da carranca de preocupação que estava lhe sendo tão comum e seus lábios estavam prontos a sorrir se fosse preciso.  
  
Em sua mente, Hermione ainda ruminava partes da longa conversa que teve com McGonagall, conversa esta que a deixou com o coração mais leve... a situação não era assim tão ruim quanto podia parecer. Gostaria de não se importar com isso, mas estaria mentindo para si mesma, estaria tentando se enganar de que não se importava com ele... de que, de uma pequena forma, ele lhe era importante...  
  
O○◦○O  
  
"—...isso é uma acusação que o Ministério está fazendo. E é o Ministério que se encarregará de provar tal acusação. Nós nada sabemos sobre isso. Não há fatos que comprovem que Donskoi é mesmo um Comensal, embora ele venha de uma família ligada às Trevas..."  
  
"—Mas, mas.. isso é injusto! Eles estão acusando-o só por causa de sua família?!"  
  
"—É dito que o melhor é prevenir, e é isso que o Ministério faz hoje, embora muitos de nós condenemos tal atitude por ser segregatória e racial, que pode originar revolta e indignação, além de ser um ato humilhante..."  
  
A garota desviou seu olhar triste do rosto da Professora, fixando-o sobre a xícara em seu colo, não a enxergando de fato. 'Humilhação', isso ecoava em sua mente, era isso que via nos olhos dourados de Donskoi.. os mesmos olhos dourados de Shanks, que tantas vezes lhe transmitiram conforto e carinho.. o mesmo carinho que viu na noite em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Mas ontem, tudo que viu foi humilhação, desolação... não queria e tentava arduamente tirar isso de seu coração.. mas ela, definitivamente, se importava com ele, lhe queria bem e, mesmo que ele tenha sido verdadeiramente, algum dia, um Comensal da Morte, acreditava que merecesse, ao menos, uma chance, a mesma chance que fora dada a Snape.  
  
"—Crookshanks sempre foi um gatinho muito amoroso, sempre tão bem educado... isso.. isso não poderia ter vindo de alguém com o espírito trevoso... será que poderia?"  
  
Hermione, que falava quase num sussurro, levantou seu olhar triste para a Professora, que a encarava seriamente, mas em seus olhos iam algo terno. Um sorriso se esboçou no rosto de Mcgonagall, que se levantou e foi até à garota, que a olhava com expectativa.  
  
Alcançou o rosto da menina com suas mãos, num ato de carinho maternal, mantendo a atenção de Hermione em si e lhe falava por entre um sorriso leve e sincero.  
  
"—O amor é contagioso, querida. Há almas tão grandiosas que transbordam Luz e que atinge todos aqueles que estão próximos... a Luz corrompe a Treva e esta se transforma. Se hoje há algo de bom naquele rapaz, isso foi obra sua, Hermione..."  
  
O○◦○OHermione alcançava o corredor principal que dava acesso ao hall de entrada do castelo. A luz do dia transbordava multicolorida pelos vitrais das longas janelas em arco. Reduziu o ritmo de seus passos, indo em direção onde, há duas noites, havia visto pela última vez Crookshanks... e havia se encontrado pela primeira vez com ele.. com Pavel.  
  
Parou próxima à janela onde esteve com ele, relembrando aqueles breves instantes daquele encontro quase ocasional... ou seria reencontro? Sentia que o conhecia há muito tempo, independente de ele ser, ter sido Crookshanks... ou não? Isso era muito confuso e a todo instante se policiava para não tirar conclusões precipitadas, como aconselhou o Prof Dumbledore.  
  
Mas isso era muito difícil, muito difícil mesmo! Não tirar conclusões. Não pensar no assunto. Não ter expectativas a respeito... mas, o que mais queria, do fundo de seu coração, era que isso jamais tivesse acontecido, queria que tudo tivesse continuado como sempre fora... queria que Crookshanks ainda estivesse ali e fosse meramente um gato, mesmo.  
  
Balançou raivosamente a cabeça em negativa, tentando desmanchar aquelas idéias absurdas. Isso era muito egoísmo e mais uma vez estava pensando apenas em si mesma! Talvez Rony tivesse razão a esse respeito: ela era mesmo uma grande egoísta!  
  
Como não conseguia controlar a fúria de seus pensamentos e de sua mente teimosa que insistia em tirar as malfadadas conclusões precipitadas, o melhor que podia fazer era distrair-se com algo, aproveitar o sábado que ainda estava só começando.  
  
::::  
  
Harry, já muito aborrecido, levanta-se do gramado onde estava sentado diante do Lago da Lula Gigante sob a proteção de uma imensa figueira centenária. Espanava de si algumas gramas secas e terra que ficaram em sua roupa e já adiantava alguns passos rumo ao castelo quando pára de súbito.  
  
Hermione também parou de sobressalto, não esperava encontrar alguém nessa parte tão isolada do Lago, muito menos pensava em encontrar Harry ali, que parecia ter surgido do nada. Refeita do leve susto, pergunta entre um sorriso de incredulidade... Harry estava se comportando muito estranho ultimamente e talvez devesse mesmo ter uma conversa séria com ele. Mesmo que tenha prometido a si mesma que começaria a seguir seu caminho sozinha e que não perderia mais tempo com seus amigos ingratos, seu lado altruísta sempre falava mais alto em tom de autoridade.  
  
—Harry! Você me assustou! O que faz aqui.. e sozinho? Você está com algum problema, não é?  
  
O garoto apenas riu, depois de também ter recuperado o fôlego perdido com a aparição repentina de Hermione. A atmosfera de aborrecimento que o envolvia se dissipou no mesmo instante e sentiu-se um tolo por deixar que qualquer coisinha o chateie. Demorou, mas ela estava ali, linda, parada há alguns passos de si. E finalmente ambos estavam num lugar neutro, isolado, simplesmente perfeito para resolver de uma vez por todas esse impasse entre ele e Mione.  
  
—Eu não diria o que tenho seja um problema, mas...  
  
A garota se adiantou até a margem do lago, mergulhando o cachepô com o bonsai, enquanto olhava por sobre o ombro para Harry, esperando por uma resposta mais objetiva.  
  
—Como assim? Você tem andado muito esquisito, sabia? Isolado, cheio de meias palavras... tá na cara que isso é algum problema com alguma de suas namoradas.  
  
—Olha só que está falando.. até parece! E o que quer dizer com 'alguma de minhAS namoradAS'? Tá achando que eu sou algum galinha, Mione?  
  
A garota riu do falso tom de indignação de Harry, levantando-se e colocando o seu precioso cachepô entre as raízes sobresselentes da árvore. Pôs-se ereta, as mãos na cintura, encarando divertida o amigo que a olhava com ar preocupado.  
  
—Não quis ofender, Harry... foi só uma pergunta. Agora, me diz, qual o problema: você e Rony estão brigados ou é algo mais sério?  
  
—É algo mais sério...  
  
O tom seco com que Harry a respondeu, deixou Hermione realmente preocupada, fazendo desaparecer toda a áurea de alegria que a acompanhava desde que saíra da sala particular da Profª McGonagall. O garoto deu-lhe às costas, afastando-se dela em alguns passos.  
  
Harry concentrava toda a coragem que tinha para finalmente colocar a limpo essa história, de finalmente poder abrir-se para Hermione. Mas ainda havia algo que o incomodava, talvez a incerteza que ainda sustentava, ou talvez por ser esquisita a idéia de se estar apaixonado pela melhor amiga... ele não poderia estar enganado, poderia? Desde o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade a ela, que ele tem sentido algo diferente em relação à menina... o pior é que ele não sabia traduzir isso com exatidão e havia o medo de estar se enganando...  
  
Mas, e se fosse mesmo um engano? Isso seria desastroso? Não, isso não seria possível, afinal, amar Hermione como mulher não seria nada difícil, muito pelo contrário...  
  
O garoto voltou seu olhar para Hermione que ainda aguardava pacientemente sua resposta. Ele devia estar muito tenso, demonstrando isso em seu semblante, pois a garota ficou ainda mais preocupada.  
  
—Ai, Harry, o que houve de tão grave, garoto? Não vai me dizer que... ai! Você não engravidou alguém, não é?!  
  
Harry quase caiu para trás com a pergunta que Hermione fazia com a expressão mais séria que ele viu até então. Sentiu até um calafrio percorrer sua coluna vertebral com tal suposta possibilidade!  
  
—NÃO! Eu não fiz nada! Nada que me comprometesse, nada de que viesse me arrepender! Pelamordedeus! Eu não engravidei ninguém!  
  
—Ufa! Menos mau! – a garota soltava os braços, aliviando-se da tensão. —Mas algo de grave está acontecendo contigo! Eu o conheço muito bem, Harry... o que há? Você voltou a ter aqueles sonhos novamente? a sua cicatriz tem doído...?  
  
O garoto riu sarcasticamente, que lembrou à Hermione o sorriso desdenhoso de Snape. Se ela o conhecia tão bem assim como dizia, por que ainda não percebeu suas intenções?  
  
—Me conhece bem mesmo, Srta Granger? Até agora você errou todas as suas suposições...  
  
—Oh, perdão Sr Potter, mas devo lembrá-lo que as asseclas da Trelawney são a Parvati e a Lilá, não eu! Se não quer me contar nada, não irei importuná-lo. Eu sei muito bem como isso é desagradável!  
  
—Também não precisa jogar indiretas! O que tá acontecendo não é um problema, mas é algo que precisa ser resolvido.  
  
—Então resolva-o, meu caro... – Hermione se adiantava para pegar seu cachepô e sair dali, para deixar Harry a sós novamente. Ela já tinha problemas demais para suportar e resolver sozinha, não queria ter que agüentar o mau humor de seus amigos.  
  
—O que tenho que resolver é contigo, Mione... – falou no tom mais suave que conseguiu.  
  
A garota estancou no movimento, pondo-se ereta novamente e olhando para Harry com um misto de surpresa e expectativa.  
  
—O quê? Não me lembro de ter algum problema com você, Harry! Poderia ser mais explícito sobre isso de ter o que resolver comigo? – Hermione já demonstrava seus sinais de aborrecimento, xingando-se intimamente por não ter ido direto ao gazebo da colina ao invés de ir até ali, no Lago. A essa altura poderia estar tendo uma conversa mais agradável com Karinska e tentando descobrir mais coisas sobre Donskoi.  
  
—Ser mais explícito? É, acho melhor também, já que não sou bom com palavras...  
  
Harry alcançou Hermione até a figueira, passando seus braços pela garota, prendendo-a entre ele e o tronco da árvore. Hermione olha confusa dos braços de Harry para seu rosto que mantinha um sorriso maroto. A garota estava estática pela surpresa da atitude tão estranha do amigo e não esboçava qualquer reação ou palavra, apenas o olhava com apreensão diretamente em seus olhos verdes-esmeralda.  
  
::::  
  
Snape estava parado pensativo diante da pequena janela no escritório circular de Dumbledore. Em sua mão esfriava uma xícara ainda cheia com chá preto. O Diretor estava próximo a sua imensa estante-biblioteca, com um livro em mãos sobre Direito Penal, com os novos códigos e Leis do Ministério.  
  
—Isso é muito bom! Pelas próprias regras do Ministério, é proibido por Lei usar a poção Verissitasserun ou o feitiço Veritas no réu.. para isso será necessário mover uma outra ação após o processo original, mas apenas se houver uma nova acusação pelo mesmo crime que o réu foi julgado.  
  
—E mesmo assim não adianta quando é preciso, senão Lucius e McNair não teriam se livrado mais de uma vez da condenação...  
  
—Bem, como disse Bennington, a Lei e suas brechas podem ser interpretadas em favor do réu, mesmo este sendo comprovadamente culpado. Resumindo, a dita "justiça" é isso, meramente interpretações e convencimentos.  
  
—Eu sei que Nicolai não contará os fatos como eles são e essa palhaçada do Ministério é apenas um circo para o povo esquecer do que é realmente sério e necessário ser resolvido, que por acaso aqueles cretinos não fazem, mas...  
  
Snape bebeu do chá esfriado, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Dumbledore fechava o livro e se dirigia até sua mesa, olhando para o Mestre de Poções por sobre seus óculos de meia-lua, esperando-o completar a sentença.  
  
—Ainda acha que Nicolai fez mal em ter-se entregado ao Ministério, Severus?  
  
—Tenho certeza que sim, Alvo. Depois de vinte anos vivendo como um animal, ele não deve estar apto a raciocinar como deveria. Não devíamos ter permitido isso! Pra começar, devíamos ter feito de tudo para abafar o caso de Hogsmeade.  
  
—Já foi muito conseguirmos ocultar os nomes das vítimas... mas, Severus, não se preocupe mais com isso. Dará tudo certo, eu lhe garanto. E Nicolai fez o certo, acredite. O rapaz quer a vida dele de volta e ele não conseguiria isso vivendo na clandestinidade.  
  
—E eu acredito que sempre há um outro jeito, Alvo...  
  
O Mestre de Poções depositou a xícara com chá pela metade sobre a mesa próxima à lareira, retirando-se do escritório do Diretor. Era visível que estava aborrecido com a situação. Dumbledore fitou-o até vê-lo desaparecer porta afora, balançando a cabeça em negativa, lamentando pela intolerância e incompreensão de Severus. Mas o que ele viu no íntimo de Nicolai o fazia acreditar no rapaz, e acreditar que ele fazia a coisa certa. Ele havia visto nele sua imensa vontade de querer viver novamente, de querer ter uma vida simples e normal...  
  
E agora só resta esperar que ele realmente consiga isso...  
  
::::  
  
Hermione estava acuada, presa entre a grande figueira e ao corpo de Harry, cujos braços a cercavam. A garota estava começando a ficar nervosa com a situação. Seus olhos serpenteavam pelo rosto do garoto, buscando a compreensão daquele ato através de sua expressão... poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira boba do garoto? Afinal ele estava sorrindo, mas não havia nenhum sinal de malícia ou sarcasmo em seu semblante...  
  
—Harry, que brincadeira é essa agora? Ou é alguma idéia boba de me fazer entender alguma coisa? Se for isso, eu prefiro que você grite como Rony faz...  
  
—Não é brincadeira.. e o que quero que você entenda é isso...  
  
Harry se silenciou com um beijo forçado nos lábios de Hermione, dobrando seus braços e deixando que seu corpo se encostasse ao dela contra a árvore. Temia estar sendo bruto com a garota, mas precisava pôr toda a sua paixão naquele beijo que, tinha certeza, diria muito mais do que conseguiria dizer com suas palavras; palavras estas que já magoaram por demais aquela garota maravilhosa... e ela não merecia isso. Ela merecia ser amada, e isso seria muito fácil.  
  
O garoto abrandou o beijo, mas sem separar seus lábios dos de Hermione. Afastou-a da árvore e a envolveu em seus braços, aconchegando-a contra seu corpo, sentido o calor e perfume floral da menina o envolver por completo. O corpo esbelto e bem torneado da garota parecia lhe ser a metade que faltava, o completando, o excitando. Suas mãos deslizam pelas costas de Hermione, sentindo o calor que emanava através do tecido fino e macio do casaquinho que ela trajava. Suas mãos subiam até encontrar o pescoço nu da menina, liberto de seus cachos que pendiam num coque informal.  
  
Suas mãos envolveram rosto e pescoço de Hermione, enquanto os lábios e língua buscavam uma brecha em sua boca cerrada e tensa, forçando sua invasão, penetrando-a e encontrando o calor e maciez de sua língua, sentido o gosto agridoce de sua saliva, algo como morango e mel...  
  
Não querendo que aquelas sensações e aquele momento tão raro fugisse de si como um sonho bom que foge com o despertar, Harry abraçou-a ainda mais, seu braço forte quase enlaçava por completo toda a cintura fina da menina enquanto sua mão a acariciava pescoço-nuca-cabelos, libertando os cachos perfumados do cárcere em que estavam, fazendo-se de cortina nupcial para aquele beijo tão apaixonado que apenas se findou quando já lhe faltava oxigênio em seus pulmões, afastando seu rosto relutantemente de Hermione, mas ainda mantendo-a aprisionada contra seu corpo, em seus braços.  
  
Ainda sentia o calor que ardia na face de ambos. Arfava com a boca entreaberta no esboço de um sorriso, degustando cada milímetro cúbico do tão precioso oxigênio que fora totalmente consumido naquele breve e quase irreal instante.  
  
Mesmo temendo que tudo não passasse de um sonho que desapareceria assim que abrisse seus olhos, abriu-os lentamente, deleitando-se com cada detalhe daquele rosto tão bonito.  
  
Mas sua expressão extasiada desmanchou-se ao encontrar aqueles olhos cor de mel marejados por lágrimas, parecendo suplicar de uma imensa mágoa contida.  
  
=====================================================================================  
Fim do Capítulo XXVI – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
=====================================================================================  
  
N/A: Aos amantes de H/H (e confesso tb ser um pouquinho...), aqui foi um breve laboratório para uma próxima fic com o shipper que estará por vir – algum dia desses qualquer...  
Não sou bom em romances e meu maior medo é cair na pieguisse barata e metáforas de 5ª categoria... preciso da opinião de vocês a respeito, pois haverá mais cenas como essa futuramente. Espero – demasiadamente muito! – que eu não tenha sido completamente brega "ó.  
  
♣  
  
Verissitasserun – é a poção da verdade. E a verdade é que eu não sei se isso tá escrito direito, não estou com o 4º livro aqui disponível para dar uma conferida :(  
  
Veritas – Seria algo como 'verdade' em latim. Não sei se esse feitiço realmente existe no livro. Eu tirei essa idéia da fic "Draco Dormiens". 


	27. Erros, Acertos E Indecisões

** Animago Mortis**

* * *

** Capítulo XXVII – Erros, acertos e indecisões.**

* * *

Nicolai larga o livro que lia sobre a cama, levando a mão de súbito ao peito, sentindo uma opressão que já lhe era bastante familiar. Levanta-se e começa a andar de um lado para o outro dentro da cela, nervoso, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

Olhando para as grades de energia que trancavam a sua cela, pensa se realmente são capazes de deter alguém ali dentro e vai até elas para se certificar. A opressão em seu peito incomoda muito, principalmente por saber do que aquilo se trata. Maldizia intimamente pelo maldito sábado, quando tudo aconteceu, quando tudo isso teve início.Ironicamente, ele era mais livre e útil enquanto apenas Crookshanks...Estendeu sua mão em direção às grades e há poucos centímetros de encostar-se a elas, filetes de finos raios púrpuros eriçaram-se como fossem um curto circuito contra a mão de Nicolai, causando-lhe uma pequena queimadura com o choque.O garoto afastou sua mão, mas sua expressão mordaz em nada mudou, como se a dor pela queimadura não tivesse surtido qualquer efeito. Recostou-se à parede, massageando a mão ferida, mirando o nada a sua frente, o cenho franzido. Soltou um muxoxo de raiva, indignado com sua condição e por sua incapacidade de confortar aquela pessoa que lhe é tão importante, e que sofria neste mesmo instante.A opressão em seu peito, ele bem sabia, era devido a algo que afligia Hermione, que a magoava, a fazia sofrer... e algo aconteceu a ela, naquela hora. Respirou fundo e devagar, cerrando os olhos, a fim de se acalmar. Nada ele poderia fazer estando ali preso... nada![[—Por que isso? Como posso estar tão ligado a ela a ponto de sentir suas aflições mesmo estando há quilômetros de distância?...]]Abriu os olhos e fixou-os sobre seu ferimento que avermelhava e ardia na parte atingida das costas da mão e dedos. O coração ainda estava comprimido e essa maldita angústia não o deixaria em paz tão logo, ao menos até que a própria Hermione já não estivesse mais angustiada.[[—Como foi possível eu ter me deixado levar tanto assim por essa garota? Que magia afinal é essa que me prende a ela desse jeito?]]Recostou a cabeça na parede, olhando para o teto branco e sem qualquer atrativo da cela. Um esboço de sorriso formou-se em seu rosto, embora seus olhos transmitissem a tristeza que vinha dentro de si.[[—Isso é algo que preciso descobrir... e preciso sair daqui para isso!]]Harry afastou-se de Hermione ao ver seus olhos aflitos vertendo lágrimas... olhava confuso para o rosto enrubescido da amiga. Ele até esperava uma reação de surpresa ou timidez da garota, mas não isso!Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto, dando dois passos para trás, recostando-se à Figueira, apoiando o seu corpo que sentia-se totalmente fraco, sem energia. Cerrou os olhos com força, tentando conter o pranto e tentando inutilmente se convencer de que aquilo fora apenas um sonho ruim e que tudo sumiria quando voltasse a abrir os olhos.As lágrimas vertiam furiosamente. As mãos ainda sobre o rosto. O corpo curvado para frente. Os cachos pendiam-se sobre os ombros, cobrindo parcialmente a face ruborizada pelo constrangimento, pela raiva.Sentia-se violada! Sentia-se um brinquedo, um objeto, uma coisa qualquer que não merece respeito! Como ele pode fazer isso?! Eles são amigos, são como irmãos!Como ele pode agarrá-la e tocá-la daquela forma como se ela fosse uma qualquer, como fosse uma mulherzinha vulgar e fácil que aceita qualquer coisa?!Era a isso que ela fora reduzida? A falta de respeito de seus amigos havia chegado a esse nível, a de violá-la dessa forma como se ela fosse indigna, sem vontades, sem direitos?!Harry deu um passo adiante, cautelosamente, estendendo sua mão ao rosto de Hermione.—Mione, eu não esper...Hermione reagiu na hora, furiosa, afastando a mão de Harry de si com um tapa, fazendo com que o garoto ficasse ainda mais assustado e confuso com sua atitude hostil.—COMO PODE?! O QUE PENSA QUE SOU, HARRY?!!—Eu.. eu não pretendia que isso... eu só queria que voc...—AH! NÃO PRETENDIA?! É ISSO QUE EU SOU PARA VOCÊ AGORA?! UMA QUALQUER QUE VOCÊ AGARRA E FAZ O QUE QUISER?!! É NISSO QUE FUI REDUZIDA PARA VOCÊ?!!—NÃO! Claro que não! Eu só queria te mostrar o quanto gosto de você! Por que você sempre entende tudo errado?!—Eu entendo tudo errado, Harry?! O que entendo é que você me beijou e me tocou A FORÇA! O QUE ENTENDO É QUE VOCÊ SEQUER ME RESPEITA COMO PESSOA!!Hermione empurrou com raiva o garoto que ainda tentava se aproximar dela. Raiva, indignação, mágoa se misturavam em seu semblante. Seu rosto e olhos muito ruborizados pelas lágrimas que ainda vertiam. Sentia-se totalmente constrangida e não suportava mais a presença de Harry, precisa sair dali.A garota tentou sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Harry a impediu segurando-a pelo braço rudemente. Hermione estremeceu olhando assustada para o garoto por sobre o ombro.—Não, Hermione! Você não pode ir dessa forma! Não pode ir com esse mal-entendido! Eu fiz isso porque te amo, droga! – Harry exclamava quase numa súplica, sentindo-se totalmente estranho com a sua declaração... uma declaração que lhe parecia falsa.Hermione desvencilhou-se de Harry, olhando-o com raiva.—Harry! Me deixe em PAZ!!Harry ficou estático, sem reação, vendo Hermione correr e desaparecer por entre a vegetação que ornamentava o local. Estava arrasado! Sentia ter cometido um erro irreparável!—Não acredito.. não acredito que tenha dado tudo errado! Isso não é possível! – falava para si mesmo, incrédulo, num sussurro.O garoto virou-se para a árvore, socando o tronco, recostando sua testa em seguida, tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer... entender a burrice que acabava de cometer. Com a cabeça baixa, suspirava profunda e cansadamente, os olhos e a garganta ardendo...—Sou eu que sempre entendo tudo errado! Sou eu que sempre cometo burrices como essa! Hermione está certa: eu a julguei como uma qualquer!A colina recoberta por rododendros estava completamente plácida. Apenas a brisa forte e os pequenos insetos e pássaros quebravam o silêncio reconfortante daquele lugar com suas melodias, cada qual de sua maneira. Algumas flores brancas e púrpuras dos arbustos emprestavam cor e aroma. O tempo estava nublado, mas havia um mormaço aconchegante... apesar de Hermione não ter qualquer espírito no momento para apreciar o que ali estava apenas para ela, já sentia-se como em casa, num lugar que lhe era acolhedor e que lhe protegia.Afinal, ali era o seu refúgio em Hogwarts. O seu refúgio encantado do Gazebo da Colina. Ali ela estaria segura, sozinha e em paz com seus pensamentos. Ali ela poderia chorar todas as lágrimas que quisesse.Hermione atravessou correndo, mesmo ofegante pela subida à colina, pela muralha de grandes arbustos e pinheiros que dava acesso ao belvedere, onde ficava o seu Gazebo de pedras. Abriu e passou subitamente pela pesada porta de carvalho, batendo-a logo em seguida e jogando todo o peso de seu corpo contra a porta fechada, recostando-se a ela para ganhar fôlego e se acalmar.Manteve por longos instantes os olhos fechados e o corpo inclinado pela frente, sorvendo todo o oxigênio que lhe faltava ao organismo, que lhe chegava a doer. Nunca deve ter corrido tanto e tão rápido e nem sequer conseguia acreditar onde encontrou tanta força e disposição para subir essa colina íngreme em passos tão rápidos como acabara de fazer... mas tudo o que tinha em mente era se afastar o mais rápido e o mais longe possível de Harry, tudo o que queria era fugir daquela situação.Recostou com tanta força a cabeça contra a porta, que chegou doer-lhe com a pancada, que a fez soltar um gemido baixo, cerrando ainda mais forte as pálpebras. Uma estranha ardência nas costas de sua mão direita chamou-lhe a atenção, mas só o que via diante de seus olhos ainda era aquela violação que Harry cometeu contra ela, sua intimidade invadida. Ela estava tão confusa, não conseguindo entender como um beijo poderia causar sentimentos tão desagradáveis como os que ela estava sentindo.Levou a mão direita sobre os lábios, que parecia ainda ter o gosto de Harry. Fechou os olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas voltassem a cair, inutilmente. Escorregou pela porta, abraçando as próprias pernas e escondendo o rosto sobre os joelhos.Ficou ali por muito tempo, como um bichinho acuado e temeroso. Os soluços só cessaram quando estava exausta demais até para chorar.A tarde chegou e junto a hora da primeira partida do ano de Quadribol. Harry estava com a expressão fechada, furioso. Mas ninguém perceberia a verdade de seu estado a menos que ele contasse. Respondia muito mal a todos com meias palavras ou monossílabos. Nem o entusiasmo de seus amigos, principalmente de Rony, conseguia tirá-lo daquela áurea contrariada.Se havia algo a que poderia sentir-se feliz era por hoje ser a tão esperada partida de Quadribol, pois assim todos confundiam a sua ira com o nervosismo pelo iminente jogo. Era muito bom poder guardar o seu erro somente para si, pelo menos até ele próprio compreender toda a situação e chegar a alguma conclusão.Olhou de soslaio para Rony, que conversava animadamente com outros garotos da Grifinória e alguns jogadores do time. Imaginava o que o amigo fará quando souber o que aconteceu entre ele e Hermione, ou melhor, o que ele fez à Hermione! Rony podia estar enfurecido com a amiga por alguns motivos, mas ele jamais toleraria que alguém a molestasse... molestasse?Harry levou a mão à testa, esfregando-a como se quisesse conter alguma dor. O coração começou a bater descompassado e sentiu-se suar frio... ele havia molestado Hermione! Mesmo que ele não tivesse sido estúpido ou a tocado de forma voluptuosa, ele a molestou por forçá-la a algo que ela não queria, que não estava preparada!Seu desespero foi bruscamente interrompido com o aparecimento de Gina diante de si. A menina mantinha um sorriso no rosto, mas o seu tom de voz denunciava a sua preocupação...—O que aconteceu, Harry? Esse nervosismo não é por causa de quadribol. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.Harry ainda fitou por instantes a amiga ruivinha sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. Cogitava a possibilidade de contar-lhe o que havia acontecido pela manhã entre ele e Hermione. E ele realmente precisava de um ombro amigo nesta hora. Precisava de conselhos. Precisava até mesmo de alguém para xingá-lo, pois ele mesmo já não agüentava mais fazer isso por si. E Gina era uma opção muito mais sensata que seu irmão Rony, pois, com certeza, o amigo não lhe pouparia uma surra.Precisava muito disso, mas não havia mais tempo. Já era a hora de ir para a quadra da escola. Queria desistir do jogo e arrastar Gina para um canto para poder lhe desabafar e era o que faria não fosse por Rony e alguns dos outros jogadores aparecerem naquele momento e lhe arrastarem como a uma turba de carnaval para fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Antes, ainda, tentou apelar para Gina, para, ao menos, deixá-la sobreavisada.—Mione! É sobre ela! Preciso falar com você!Por sorte, todos os outros alunos que estavam com Harry o arrastando para fora do Salão estavam entretidos com suas brincadeiras que não perceberam uma palavra sequer de Harry. Mas Gina ouviu claramente, ao menos entendeu claramente o porque da preocupação dele. Ela já desconfiava de algo envolvendo Hermione, afinal, a garota estava desaparecida novamente, nem sequer veio para o café e o almoço.Gina soltou um suspiro cansado, recuperando novo fôlego e seguindo o restante de alunos em vestes vermelhas que iam todos para o jogo de Quadribol. A ruivinha apenas desejava que Harry esquecesse seja lá o que tenha acontecido e consiga se concentrar no jogo.No escritório sisudo em tons escuros e neutros, Nicolai, algemado, estava sentado em frente a grande mesa de madeira negra de Bennington. O Secretário de Segurança a sua frente, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa, olhava para o garoto quase de forma inquisitiva, mantendo seu ar sério e intocado. Nico, sentindo-se subjugado desde que esteve pela primeira vez diante dos agentes do Ministério, o encarava mordazmente, mas com a cabeça levemente abaixada, o corpo levemente curvado para frente com se carregasse um grande peso sobre os ombros. Ele continua a sentir-se miserável com tudo aquilo e todos dentro daquele lugar lhe soavam antipáticos e arrogantes demais, incluindo o tal Secretário.—...já lhe foi explicado os seus direitos e o porque de estar aqui, Sr Donskoi. Mas creio que ficará satisfeito em saber que a sua iniciativa de apresentar-se ao Ministério contará pontos a seu favor.Nicolai sorri sarcasticamente, levantando seus punhos algemados, que repousavam em seu colo, a altura de seus olhos.—Pontos a favor, é? Que maldita bruxaria é dessa algema que faz me sentir a pessoa mais miserável do mundo? Se for esse o tratamento que é dado aos que colaboram, não gostaria nunca de ser caçado!—Esse é mais um motivo para ter certeza que tomou a decisão certa, Sr Donskoi. É um réu, logo é culpado até que se prove o contrário.—Ah, claro, isso é óbvio! Sou culpado até que se prove o contrário... sim, é justo... então eu lhe digo, caro Sr Bennington: eu usarei o meu direito de permanecer calado até o momento do meu julgamento, na presença do meu defensor.—És muito desconfiado, Sr Donskoi. Apenas ordenei que o trouxesse até aqui para termos uma conversa amistosa.. não estou aqui para investigá-lo.—E eu acredito em Santa Claus... mas tudo o que eu disser pode e será usado contra mim no tribunal. Eu vi muitos filmes policiais durantes as férias da minha dona! Trouxas ou bruxas, as pessoas funcionam iguais.Nicolai terminava a frase alargando ainda mais seu sorriso de escárnio. Bennington ficou desconfortável e ajeitou-se na sua cadeira estofada, encostando-se e encarando o garoto com um ar ainda mais sério para não deixar transparecer o seu embaraço pelo desconhecimento a respeito do que Nicolai dizia, que certamente era referente ao mundo trouxa do qual ele não tinha quase nenhum entendimento. Acha por bem acabar logo com aquela conversa e mandá-lo de volta a sua cela, pois tinha a impressão que o rapaz estava tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, tentando manipulá-lo apenas por diversão.—O senhor tornou-se eloqüente, Sr Donskoi.. pelo que me lembro, o senhor era muito mais reservado e circunspeto. Esses vinte anos lhe fizeram uma grande diferença.—Não, os últimos quatro anos que fizeram... será que agora posso retornar para a minha cela? E já que estou tendo um tratamento especial, o senhor poderia me arranjar mais alguns livros e revistas?Bennington conteve-se para não achar graça do rapaz, que se mostrava ser mesmo muito cínico. Mas Dumbledore estava certo em um ponto: há algo de bom nele que o faça merecer a sua liberdade. Assim como prometeu ao seu mestre, o Prof Dumbledore, iria usar de toda a sua influência para ajudar na absolvição de Nicolai Donskoi.::::No estádio de Hogwarts, uma maré verde estava em polvorosa nas arquibancadas. Gritos e agitação ensurdeciam a todos que ali estavam. Os alunos desciam correndo para o campo como uma torrente nervosa. Apesar de o jogo não valer praticamente nada, os Sonserinos comemoravam como fosse a uma final.Por um descuido de Harry, que ainda jogava como apanhador para a Grifinória, Draco, que também continuava a ser o apanhador da Sonserina, apanha o Pomo de Ouro, encerrando a primeira partida do ano em um pouco a mais de vinte minutos de jogo.Extremamente furioso com tudo, Harry retira-se rapidamente do estádio, arrastando consigo sua vassoura, ignorando os apelos e reclamações dos colegas e pouco se importando com as provocações dos alunos da Sonserina. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que parecia que ia explodir e adoraria extravasar toda sua raiva e frustração no primeiro que o parasse e provocasse pessoalmente... e ele torcia para isso.Sabia que Draco não lhe pouparia deboches se o visse arrasado, então fez questão de jogar sua armadilha. Deixou bem claro ao seu inimigo a sua amargura e só aguardava que ele viesse atrás de si para a sua mais que óbvia zombaria gratuita. Mas Harry não estaria só nessa. Rony e sua irmã Gina, Seamus e Dean o acompanharam para fora do estádio, uns querendo saber o que aconteceu para que ele ficasse tão alienado durante o jogo, Rony, que ainda jogava como goleiro, irritado pela indiferença com que Harry se comportava e Gina ia na esperança de encontrar um momento a sós com o garoto para saber exatamente o que se passou entre ele e Hermione para que essa apatia o abatesse.Fora do estádio, uma outra maré enchia os jardins de Hogwarts, mas desta vez uma maré vermelha que ia desanimada em direção ao castelo como fosse uma comitiva funerária. Cabisbaixos, os Grifinórios engoliam a humilhação de perder o primeiro jogo do ano para a Sonserina. Alguns solidários alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa ainda acompanhavam o cortejo melancólico. Alguns irritados e esbravejando, mas a maioria estava apática.Harry seguia seu caminho acompanhando os movimentos de seus pés. Rony, já muito impaciente com a atitude desdenhosa do amigo, segura-o pelo braço rispidamente, fazendo com que Harry o encare com a pior de suas expressões.—Porra! Qual é Rony! O que você quer, afinal?!—Eu é que pergunto! O que aconteceu com você, droga?! Você entregou o Pomo de Ouro de bandeja para a Sonserina!—Realmente... e faço questão de agradecer ao Potterzinho pessoalmente...Com sua voz monótona e arrastada e um toque ácido de sarcasmo, Draco descia a frente de todos montado em sua vassoura. Outros três colegas de equipe desceram junto de Draco, todos portando sorrisos e expressões de escárnio no rosto. Harry olhou por sobre o ombro o louro arrogante e por muito pouco não deixou que o sorriso formasse em seu rosto. A tola doninha caia na armadilha...—CAI FORA, MALFOY! Vá comemorar com as sua víboras o joguinho que vocês ganharam! Será o único este ano, tenha certeza!!—Cai fora você, Weasley pobretão! A conversa é entre eu e o Potterzinho aqui!Rony partira pra cima de Draco com punhos fechados, mas foi imediatamente impedido por Seamus, Dean e Neville, que o seguravam com certa dificuldade, afinal o ruivo não era nem pequeno e nem fraco. Draco soltou uma calorosa risada que só enfureceu ainda mais Rony, mas seus amigos o mantinham preso a qualquer custo. Harry apenas seguiu a cartilha...—Não ligue para ele, Ron.. sabe muito bem que ele não merece sequer nossa raiva... – Harry falava com um sorriso estranho, olhando de forma também estranha para Draco.—Bravo, São Potter! É assim mesmo que se controla seus bichinhos de estimação...Draco se aproximava perigosamente de Harry, como se quisesse falar-lhe ao ouvido. O garoto permanecia estático e, por ser um pouco mais alto que o louro, apenas o fitava de queixo erguido, esperando pela hora exata de extravasar toda a frustração que sentia.Com ar blasé e um sorriso torto nos lábios, Draco se aproxima o suficiente de Harry a ponto deste sentir o cheio oleoso de amêndoas que vinha dos cabelos platinados do garoto.—...a boa educação não me permitiria deixar de agradecer por ter me entregue o Pomo de Ouro. Estava sonhador demais, Potter... será que foi alguma briguinha com a namoradinha sangue-ruim?Nem por essa Harry esperava. Estava preparado para descontar toda a sua mágoa no seu inimigo, mas não esperava que este lhe desse um motivo tão bom que aumentasse ainda mais o seu ódio. Seu punho direito fechou-se com tal raiva e tal força que Draco sequer teve tempo de perceber o que acontecera até que estivesse no chão com o nariz ensangüentado, trêmulo de tontura.Tantos os amigos de Harry quanto os outros alunos da Sonserina ficaram pasmados e estupefatos com a atitude repentina e violenta do garoto. Harry subiu seu punho cerrado e acertou Draco com tanta força que o garoto ainda girou antes de atingir o chão. Harry estava possesso!—MALDITO!! NUNCA MAIS NA SUA VIDA VOCÊ VAI XINGAR HERMIONE! NUNCA MAIS!!!Harry suspendeu Draco pelo colarinho, jogando-o com força contra o muro do estádio, cravando com raiva seus dedos no ombro e pescoço do louro que não tinha qualquer reação, como que se o ódio que Harry emanava houvesse paralisado não apenas ele, mas todos os outros alunos que observavam a briga boquiabertos de incredulidade e surpresa.—TUDO ISSO COMEÇOU POR SUA CULPA! Eu tenho certeza que foi você quem mandou aquele comensal violentar Hermione!! Eu juro que você ainda vai pagar muito caro por isso!Nem mesmo Rony, com a fama de estressado que tinha, estava concordando com aquela atitude de Harry e antes que algo pior acontecesse, tentou impedir o amigo, puxando-o pelo ombro.Harry empurrou Rony com raiva e olhou-o de uma forma que este estremeceu intimamente. Os olhos verdes de Harry pareciam ter se tornados vermelhos como sangue.—NÃO SE META, RON! Isto é entre ele e eu! Não ouviu Draco dizer aquela hora?!!Rony afastou-se de Harry, olhando-o estupefato. Nenhum dos outros alunos se atrevia a separar a briga, nem mesmo os amigos de Draco se manifestavam em sua defesa. A roda de alunos tornava-se maior, pois outros que ainda saiam do estádio pararam para ver o show.Harry empurrou novamente Draco contra a parede, segurando-o dolorosamente pelos ombros. Os olhos cinzas do garoto tremiam na órbita, enquanto seu nariz ainda sangrava, encharcando seu uniforme de jogo.—Eu tô cansado de você, seu merda! Se você não tivesse armado naquele maldito sábado, Hermione estaria bem agora! E aquele maldito gato SERIA APENAS UM MALDITO GATO!!Com toda a sua força, joga Draco ao chão novamente, que esfolaria todo o braço não fosse pelos protetores que ainda trajava. Harry o olhava muito satisfeito, de uma forma sádica.—Há muito tempo eu queria fazer isso!Harry chuta com força no ventre de Draco, que cospe uma grande quantidade de saliva misturada com sangue enquanto encolhe-se pela dor, temeroso por mais um golpe.Dando-se por satisfeito, Harry pega sua vassoura que ficou caída no chão aos pés de seus colegas da Grifinória, todos ainda estupefatos com o que acabavam de presenciar, assim como todos os outros alunos que ali estavam. Olhou demoradamente para o rosto de cada um, como se os intimidasse silenciosamente, até que voltou-se para os Sonserinos, que pareciam encolhidos, não se atrevendo a sequer protestar contra o que viram acontecer a Draco.Os Sonserinos estavam na direção que Harry faria rumo ao castelo e aproveita para deixar-lhes um recado, na passagem, olhando desafiadoramente para cada um deles:—Não preciso dizer que perto de Voldemort vocês são peixinhos de aquário, certo? E acho que Draco deveria maneirar na sua comemoração para seu próprio bem, não é?Todos ali, principalmente os alunos da Sonserina para que tais palavras foram proferidas, encolheram-se diante da menção do nome de Voldemort, e apenas a única garota sonserina do grupo teve a coragem de responder a Harry com um tímido aceno de cabeça, o suficiente para Harry retomar o seu caminho satisfeito, com um sorriso feliz no rosto.Todos que ali estavam se entreolharam em cumplicidade e voltavam a seus caminhos como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. Enquanto os colegas de Draco o amparavam, Rony ignorava totalmente os comentários dos amigos, mirando Harry insistentemente com um olhar indigno e preocupado, até ele desaparecer pelo caminho de pedras de acesso ao castelo.::::O dia terminara sem mais incidentes. Na Sonserina ainda se comemorava a vitória sobre a Grifinória no primeiro jogo do ano que iniciara o torneio de Quadribol entre as Casas. Enquanto no Salão Comunal da Grifinória muitos alunos comentavam tristes sobre a derrota, outros se entretinham com seus passatempos habituais, mas poucos confidenciavam o que havia acontecido entre Harry e Draco.Alheia a tudo isso, Hermione tratava de revisar as matérias das aulas passadas solitariamente no dormitório, oculta pela cortina do dossel de sua cama, que a mantinha num confortável silêncio devido ao encantamento que ela pôs semanas atrás.Ao seu lado estava seu diário, que fora um presente de Natal de sua mãe, portanto era um diário comum, de adornos e figuras formosas de bebês-anjos e florzinhas, mas que Hermione deu-se ao trabalho de enfeitiçá-lo para apenas que ela própria compreendesse o que ali estava escrito. Dentro ela guardava muitas lembrancinhas que correspondiam a determinados dias. Eram bilhetinhos do pai e da mãe, convites e cartõezinhos, ingressos de cinema e shows, folders, papéis de balas e bombons e fotos suas, com a família, de lugares que visitou nas ultimas férias... e de Crookshanks.Encontrou a única foto que tinha em que estavam apenas ela e Crookshanks, enquanto descansava a mente dos estudos folheando as páginas ilustradas do diário. A fotografia foi feita quase que de surpresa, pegando-os num momento de descontração, como costumavam ser todos os dias das férias. Na foto, uma foto comum de trouxas, portanto inanimada, Hermione ria pela repentina lambida em seu rosto que o gato lhe dera.A menina pegou a foto presa na página do diário por um minúsculo clip e ajeitou-se no travesseiro encostado à cabeceira da cama. Mesmo com todos os problemas que ela fora envolvida no mundo mágico e a dificuldade de re-adaptação ao mundo trouxa, ela ainda tinha momentos felizes como aquele eternizado naquela fotografia.Com tantas coisas ruins que aconteceram recentemente, aquilo parecia pertencer à outra vida. Aquela foto parecia ter sido feita há século, quando na verdade ela fora tirada nas suas últimas férias.Suspirou tristemente. A melancolia e depressão pareciam querer se abater sobre ela. E sentia muita falta daquilo. Sentia saudades de Crookshanks. Há apenas duas semanas atrás ele estava ali mesmo, dormindo enrolado aos pés da cama e agora... ele estava há quilômetros dali, preso, esperando por um julgamento e...Hermione balançou a cabeça com raiva. Ela estava confundindo novamente as coisas. Crookshanks não existia mais! De fato, jamais existiu. Pegou a foto e a enfiou novamente entre as páginas do diário, fechando-o rudemente e apoiou as mãos, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre elas, como se temesse que as páginas do diário se abrissem e o que estava ali dentro saltasse com vida para fora.—Pare com isso, Hermione! Você deve tá ficando louca! Tudo isso já acabou! Tudo... – a menina murmurava tristemente para si mesma, enquanto ainda mantinha as mãos, uma sobre a outra, sobre a capa plastificada do diário.E há quilômetro dali, uma outra pessoa sofria da mesma melancolia e da mesma saudade, que fazia os dias parecerem séculos e que tudo havia se passado há uma eternidade...Na cela escura, iluminada fracamente pela luz opaca das barras que trancavam a saída, Nicolai mantinha-se ainda acordado, olhando as sombras tênues que se formavam no teto branco, deitado na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.Respirava lentamente, mantendo a todo o custo a sua calma, para que não morresse de tédio e de aflição antes de seu julgamento.[[—Só mais um dia, apenas isso... um dia de cada vez, uma hora após a outra...]]Virou-se de lado em direção às grades, ainda mantendo o braço direito sob a cabeça. A fraca luminosidade das grades jogava uma coloração bucólica em seu rosto pálido, parcialmente coberto pelos fios finos e claros do cabelo.O dia de seu julgamento estava próximo. E sua vida sofreria uma nova reviravolta. Ou seria trancafiado novamente ou teria uma vida novinha em folha.Era preferível morrer a ser levado para Azkaban. Então só havia uma única saída: ser absolvido a todo custo, nem que para isso fosse a custo de mentiras.Instintivamente, segurou as penas carmesins e de filetes dourados de seu cordão, fechando-as em seu punho. O olhar perdido entre a luz fraca e as sombras que estavam formadas no chão.[[—Só mais um dia e logo será segunda-feira... e voltarei para vivermos juntos.. eu juro....]]

* * *

Fim do Capítulo XXVII – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004

* * *

N/A: Nhááá... sei que pequei, mas tb sei que não saberia como fazer isso, além de ser a coisa mais chata que tem nos livros de HP, e geralmente eu pulo essa parte. Se havia alguém aí esperando a narrativa da partida de quadribol, so sorry! Mas, além de não gostar, não saberia como fazer.Tem mais **fanarts de Animago Mortis** (e Duas Realidades) no site na seção "extras". Tem imagens e papel de parede. Aparece lá para fazer o download :)E atendendo a milhares de um único pedidinho, Snake Eyes sai de sua cova para o mundo virtual para interagir com quem quiser adicioná-lo ao **MSN** Tem perfil público e tudo mais e poderão até conferir uma lindíssima foto minha XDE para breve, ardorosas e amadas fãs: um site só do Snake! Com as fics e outras coisas que diferenciem do que vêem aqui no ffnet! O link é esse e o site já está em construção, aguarde! **http:snake-eyes.iespana.es/**E uma notícia chata: o meu Ego Titular tá de mudança e isso significa ficar sem net por algum tempo (tempo este indeterminado), quer dizer, Eu, Snake Eye's, deixarei de co-existir durante este tempo indeterminado, então ficaremos, eu e você, sem atualizações das fics durante estas férias forçadas. Desde já, mil desculpas!

* * *

** AGRADECENDO AOS REVIEWS**

* * *

Como ninguém por aqui apreciou a seção omake de respostas aos reviews e a pág extra estava causando confusão entre as minhas milhares de leitoras de todo o mundo, passarei a ser humilde e responderei os reviews como todos os fanfiqueiros fazem: no final do cap. Então não se iludam com o tamanho da barrinha de rolagem, achando que tem todo esse tantão de cap escrito, heheh

* * *

Oi, ** Kirina-Li**! Como tá?

Wow! Mais um ponto pro Nicolai! Eu deveria estar fazendo a contagem, mas acho que já deu de 20X0 pro Harry, heheh... mas pra fazer uma graça (principalmente para a leitora Hermionehphg XD), eu fiz rolar aquele beijo equivocado entre Harry e Hermione. Mas agora já sabem o que aconteceu depois, né?

Eu tb tenho gatos, 6 pra ser mais exato e, bem eles ajudaram muito a montar a personalidade do Nico (que, aliás era o nome de um gato que já se foi, há dois anos...).

Vcs deram sorte. Traduzir nomes é o fim!

E, realmente, não tinha percebido que vc é de Portugal, não percebi o sotake XD

E obrigadão pela nota :DDD

* * *

Ois, **Lilibeth**! E ae?

Bem, foi mal pela sua confusão. A partir deste cap não teremos mais cap extra para os reviews... só quando essa fic chegar ao fim - e só Merlin sabe quando!

Mas eu penso muito nos corações das fãs, sim! Mas nem sempre as "forças ocultas" colaboram e os shimas saem das sombras para me impedir de continuar a escrever...

Bjs!!

* * *

OI, ** Fernando Miaise**! Como vai?

É novo por aqui, não? Que ótimo!!

A minha intensão é atualizar uma vez por semana, mas nem sempre é possível :(

Mas obrigadão por estar acompanhando a fic - e por gosta XD

Abraços!!

* * *

Oie, **Pulps**! E ae?

Nossa! Ainda tá nesse cap?? Pelo menos é menos um para me cobrar atualizações e me ameaçar...

Não sei se chamaria isso de diálogo, mas... se vc correr com a fic verá o quanto predador o gato é, e esse golpe que ele deu em Draco é básico da personalidade dele, heheh

Abraços!

* * *

Oi, ******Kirina-Li**! Di novo!! E aí?

Que bom que vc compreende o pobre Nico e o apóia nessa de se entregar ao Ministério... mas o Snape não engole isso de jeito nenhum! Até parece, como se ele não fosse um escravo do Ministério...

E que bom que a cena não ficou brega!! Eu sei que vcs gostariam de ter visto a tal cena do beijo com o Nico, mas tenho certeza que mudaram de idéia depois desse cap aqui... o melhor ainda tá por vir, prometo.

Wow!! Isso é muito estimulante! Então vc é minha fã tb!! (" o meu ego inflaaaando... vou ficar que nem a Sae da Peach Girl XD)... mas comenta nas outras fics tb, pleeeaseee! A sua opinião é muito importante, msm!!

Bjssss!!!

* * *

Oi de novo **Pulps**! Ainda no cap 6?? Bom, eu prefiro que poste um comment por cada cap que ler, lógico XDDD

Nossa! Vc conseguiu ver algum humor nessa fic? Eu até tento de vez em quando, mas de humor e romance eu sou tão ruuuiiiim... minha tendência é mais pro dramalhão mexicano msm :(

Mas, continue, please!

Abç!

* * *

Oie, **Anastacia Ceres Flamboiant**! Como vai, sumida??

Hahah! Haja disposição, Blue Angel! É copy n' paste direto, né? Mas é bom pra dar umas risadas!

Bem, a senhorinha fez falta, sabia?! Isso não se faz com um pobre fanfiqueiro... vc abandonou nós, sua má!

Achei que talvez pudesse chatear alguém com o excesso de xingações por parte de Nico... mas russos são meio desbocados msm (não sei se tanto quanto nós ou os américas), mas no dicionário que baixei, de longe ganha no nº de dialetos, são mais de 140! Só o nosso m... são umas 5 formas diferentes, heheh! Cada uma pra uma ocasião diferente XD

E ainda to morrendo de rir com os seus resumos sobre cada um dos personagens... que BOM msm que tenha gostado da maioria das coisas :D!

Nhenhenheee! Quer saber o final da fic, Cherry?? Vai ficar querendooo! Pois nem eu seeeei! Só sei até onde vai esse lance do ministério e depois, daí... só tenho fragmentos de idéias. Vou tentar fazer umas coisas mais bem humoradas nesse meio (ou início da 2ª fase, n,n), antes de aloprar pro final... pára que tô entregando muito!

E já falei outras vezes: Nico vai pra Azkaban e Hermione termina com o Rony grávida de Snape, capiche! Isto é, o fim está próximooo (isto é, o meu, se eu fizer msm isso, né?)

Heheh! Essa zoação com a Mione eu tb pensei... SE tiver um relacionamento com o Nico, não vai ser um namoro e sim bestialismo :P ble! Vc dizem que escrevo bem quando na verdade eu só falo eca!

(olhinhos brilhantes e mãos cruzadas) Msm, msm, msm?? Eu sou tão bão assim?? Olha que acabo acreditando veemente, heim!! Hum, fazer a Mione terminar com o Voldie Chan... nada mau... acho que ninguém nunca fez esse shipper....

Quanta a minha integridade física... tudo bem, sou um animal quase invertebrado, então não tem muito a me quebrar, já não tenho braços e pernas e pescoço msm... mas talvez vc queira me tirar meus anéis de guizos, aí vou ficar msm arrasado...

Pé de alface é perigoso! Vai que tem uma daquelas lagartas que queimam?? E se tiver um caramujo??? Eu desfaleço de no-jo! Urgh!

Beijões pra vc tb e NÃO DESAPAREÇA! Eu sei onde te encontrar!!

* * *

Oi di novo, **Lili**!

Ai (suspiro) como fazem falta aqueles emoticons de smile, precisava usar um daqueles para me mostrar como sinto com todos esses elogios maravilhosos e viciantes e eu quero maaaiiis!! Pensa assim num balãozinho de gás subindo feliz pelo céu azul de uma manhã de domingo... é como me sinto XD

E vc conseguiu deixar minhas escamas verdes em tom rubro... não tenho resposta... um obrigadãozão é sempre muito pouco, mas, msm assim, OBRIGADÃOZÃO!!!

E obrigado por ler a fic XD!

Beijusss!

* * *

E a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui, meu muito obrigado pela atenção e paciência dispensados! Se tudo correr bem, semana que vem tamos de volta com o cap 28 - o fim se aproxima, hohohoh (risada de perua de anime) 


	28. Início Do Fim

** Animago Mortis**

Bem, mais uma vez, ao que parece, o FFnet mudou as configurações de texto, isto é, os colchetes que eu usava para indicar o diálogo em russo de Nicolai, foram banidos, então teremos uma nova legenda...

((...dois pares de parenteses será para indicar o diálogo em russo... _ah, tb usarei o itálico, para dar mais diferenciação._))

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Início do Fim.**

* * *

Domingo à tarde.  
  
Enquanto todo o resto da escola aproveitava o dia ensolarado e fresco pelos jardins de Hogwarts, Hermione rabiscava metros de pergaminho solitariamente na imensa biblioteca vazia. Sobre a mesa, aos seus dois lados, duas pilhas de livro a escondiam do resto do grande salão. Com a cabeça quase deitada sobre o tampo, a menina mantinha-se totalmente concentrada em seus estudos.  
  
Os estudos eram a sua forma de superar-se aos demais e também a sua forma de desligar-se do mundo. E neste momento, em que tantas coisas ruins estavam acontecendo, ela bem precisava e muito se desligar de tudo, para tentar manter ainda alguma sanidade mental.  
  
E estava tão concentrada no que lia e anotava, que sequer percebeu que naquele momento a porta da biblioteca se abria e dava passagem a uma figura que carregava cuidadosamente algo em suas mãos. Somente quando os passos cautelosos se aproximaram dela é que percebeu que não estava mais sozinha naquela biblioteca, mas, ignorando a sua curiosidade, não se dignou a sequer levantar o olhar para ver quem se aproximava de sua mesa.  
  
O rapaz parou frente à mesa e só então Hermione levantou lentamente seus olhos do pergaminho, vendo em primeiro lugar mãos fortes que seguravam um cachepô de bronze com um bonsai. Sentiu um calafrio interior e, um tanto receosa, subiu seus olhos até encontrar o rosto sério e abatido de Harry, que a olhava de forma aflita e triste.  
  
Ambos permaneceram, por segundos indeterminados, perdidos dentro dos olhos tristes um do outro. Nada disseram. O mal-estar era quase palpável. Quando essa situação silenciosa e difícil parecia já insustentável, Harry esticou seus braços, depositando o cachepô na mesa. Hermione apenas acompanhava com o olhar os movimentos do rapaz.  
  
—Acho que isso é importante para você... – voltando à posição ereta, Harry falava baixo e sem entusiasmo, apontando para o cachepô.  
  
Hermione nada respondia. Apenas continuava a olhar para o bonsai, relembrando de tudo que havia acontecido até então. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra, que descansavam sobre seu colo, embaixo da mesa. Quando pensou em pronunciar qualquer coisa apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo, Harry o fez antes, chamando sua atenção.  
  
—Eu... o que fiz.. eu pensei muito sobre isso... e sei que é imperdoável...  
  
A menina o mirou nos olhos que mantinha perdidos sobre a mesa. Suas expectativas eram tantas que mal se permitiam respirar. Harry estava muito constrangido, as faces enrubescidas e seus olhos verdes-esmeralda pareciam brilhar mais que o habitual.  
  
Harry aproxima-se até se encostar na mesa, segurando fortemente a borda do tampo, levantando seu olhar para encarar Hermione. Seu coração se comprimiu ainda mais quando viu em seu rosto a expressão de mágoa e o olhar triste da menina, que o olhava intensamente, aguardando o que mais ele tinha a dizer.  
  
—A-agora eu.. tenho a consciência de que agi errado.. muito errado. Eu sou um grande idiota, eu sei disso, mas... Mione, não era assim que deveria ter acontecido... – o garoto deixou o olhar cair novamente para o tampo da mesa, para seus dedos que já estavam esbranquiçados de tanto que apertava a borda.  
  
—É claro que aquilo foi um erro! Aquilo foi péssimo! Você tem idéia de como eu me senti, Harry? – Hermione falava com a voz embargada num misto de mágoa e indignação que fez o coração de Harry se comprimir ainda mais, que levantou seu olhar em direção a ela num súbito.  
  
—...eu apenas imagino... mas não foi proposital, eu não queria te magoar, juro! Eu gosto demais de você para lhe querer qualquer mal!  
  
Ouvir aquilo, naquele tom de suplica como Harry falava aquelas palavras, pareceu ter abrandado a raiva que continha em seu peito. Por alguns instantes ficou ainda observando a expressão triste e desnorteada do garoto. Inspirou fundo...  
  
—Eu acredito no que está dizendo, mas...  
  
Por breves instantes a esperança inflou dentro do peito de Harry, olhando com muita expectativa para a garota. Um sorriso quase imperceptível se formou em seu rosto.  
  
—... sinto muito, Harry, mas... eu sempre gostei muito de você, mas não da forma como espera, eu suponho... – Hermione desvia seu olhar para a pilha de livros do seu lado esquerdo. A situação era muito desagradável e ela queria que Harry fosse embora dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
Tornaram-se grandes amigos ao longo do tempo em que passaram juntos, mas qualquer outra coisa além dessa grande amizade era algo inconcebível para si... ela simplesmente não conseguia assimilar a idéia de uma possível paixão por qualquer um de seus amigos.  
  
Harry, engolindo sua mágoa a seco, ainda tenta, desesperadamente, consertar um pouco de sua grande burrice.  
  
—... ao menos, Mione, continuaremos sendo amigos... como antes, não é?  
  
Hermione mirou subitamente para o rosto esperançoso de Harry, mas sua expressão era ainda de tristeza. Lentamente, balançou a cabeça em negativa, que fez o garoto perder toda e qualquer esperança.  
  
—Não sei, Harry, não sei... eu preciso de um tempo... isto não está sendo nada fácil para mim. A nossa amizade já vem se declinando há muito tempo.. há muito tempo já não é mais como antigamente... e ainda, depois do que aconteceu ontem...  
  
A garota baixou sua cabeça enquanto Harry experimentava um gelo amargo em sua garganta. Deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se da mesa. Cabeça e ombros baixos, amargava o resultado desastroso de sua investida infantil e estúpida.  
  
—Você tem razão.. como sempre... eu só espero que um dia... você me desculpe por isso...  
  
Harry girou em seus calcanhares e saiu apressado da Biblioteca, pois não sabia por quantos segundos mais suportaria engolir suas lágrimas. Hermione o acompanhou com o olhar até ver a porta bater após a passagem do rapaz. Respirou lenta e profundamente e pegou sua pena e tornou aos seus escritos de onde havia parado. Não havia mais o que fazer e nem dizer, tudo que poderia e deveria fazer agora é esquecer absolutamente de tudo e se dedicar de corpo e alma aos seus estudos, pois ali sabia ser sua fuga e seu porto seguro. Prometera a si mesma que não deixaria mais se abater por nada e precisava, com todas as suas forças, honrar essa promessa para si mesma.  
  
E nada deveria ser mais importante que seus estudos.. e seu futuro.

* * *

Segunda-feira, quatro e vinte e sete da manhã. Nas primeiras horas do dia, Nicolai lutava com todas as suas forças contra a ansiedade que tentava dominá-lo... ou já estaria dominado por ela? Havia dormindo muito pouco, apenas umas duas ou três horas e sempre era despertado por pesadelos onde era trancafiado em lugares minúsculos em que havia falta de espaço até para o ar ou tinha a alma sugada de si! Por Merlin, por vezes até sentia o odor pútrido dos Dementadores!  
  
Diziam que quem nasce em países frios, tinha o temperamento igualmente frio, não se abalando facilmente com qualquer coisa que seja. Ele era um russo de Lentz, um estado próximo da Sibéria. Já havia enfrentado invernos rigorosos de cinqüenta graus negativos. Toda a sua educação, desde a infância até aos seus anos de estudo e internato em Drumstrang primaram pela frieza dos atos e pensamentos lógicos e ponderados, e não se deixar levar por impulsos ou sentimentalismos... E era por um impulso, por sentimentalismo que ali estava. E estava ansioso, tanto que não conseguia dormir.  
  
((—_...nem dormir, nem pensar em algo que preste! Todos esses anos como um animal deve ter me deixado retardado!_))  
  
Num salto, postou-se sentado sobre a cômoda alta, com as pernas dobradas, tendo os joelhos à altura do queixo, deixando os braços esticados descansando sobre eles. Precisava se acalmar. Estava sendo completamente irracional com esse nervosismo infantil. Estava apenas há três dias ali e não havia sido tão terrível assim, além de ter passado o tempo inteiro trancado junto ao ócio.  
  
Falava como se três dias trancafiado numa jaula subterrânea e longe de sua Hermione fosse pouca coisa ou fosse algo facilmente suportável... não era, nem em sonhos. Foram três dias que se arrastaram como séculos!  
  
Levou a mão direita à testa, deslizando seus dedos até se enterrarem em seus cabelos. Soltou uma breve risada baixa, sentindo-se no limiar da insanidade.  
  
((—_Por que essa dependência de Hermione, de ter que estar com ela? Será que ela me fez beber o vinho ervoso da Rainha Isolda de Shakespeare? Nesse caso, se completar uma semana longe dela, certamente morrerei..._))  
  
Fechou o punho direito e acertou a própria testa, a fim de colocar razão em sua cabeça. O que ele precisava fazer era se relaxar, voltar a dormir e recuperar as forças e o juízo para enfrentar o julgamento do Ministério que se daria dentro de algumas horas.  
  
((—_O Patriarca Vassili Afanassievich estava certo: eu fico idiota quando estou ansioso!_))

* * *

Enrolada em seu manto escuro de lã, Hermione apreciava o nascer do dia com o olhar perdido para a Floresta Proibida. Seus grandes cachos sedosos caiam libertos por sobre seus ombros e a eterna brisa que corria naquela colina brincava de embaraçá-los.  
  
Pela primeira vez Hermione passou a noite naquele Gazebo, que havia se tornado ainda mais importante para si nos últimos tempos. Agora desfrutava de algo que, mesmo tendo diversas oportunidades, jamais fizera: ver o clarear do dia, no momento raro onde treva e luz se misturavam, até que a treva se corrompe e se ilumina.  
  
Sempre trancafiada em lugares fechados, especificadamente na Biblioteca, nunca teve a mais remota idéia de apreciar algo tão belo e tão singelo, mas tão gratuito e ao alcance de todos. O espetáculo diário onde o céu se desmanchava em degrades de negros, azuis, vermelhos e amarelos. Nuvens suaves como plumas pincelavam o céu por sobre o manto de verde intenso da mata. Uma única estrela ainda insistia em mostrar o seu brilho, enquanto esta, pouco a pouco, se esmaecia pelos raios mornos e alaranjados do sol que surgia.  
  
E esses mesmos raios de luz pálida se derramavam pela relva, como se arrastasse um imenso cobertor de sombras, iluminando cada folha, cada ser, cada pedra, cada grama. As gotas do orvalho que derretia brilhavam como diamantes, faiscando raios de luz intensa. Pássaros gorjeavam com uma alegria ímpar, totalmente alheios às complicações do mundo, apenas felizes por mais um dia, vivendo plenamente o seu presente e nada mais.  
  
Quando o sol já aquecia alto e o orvalho das plantas já havia se evaporado, Hermione fez seu trajeto para o castelo. Pelo caminho, apenas os sons da natureza e seus passos roçando a gramínea ainda molhada pelo sereno da noite quebravam aquele silêncio plácido. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se muito mais leve. Aquele lugar no alto da colina tinha esse poder de confortar sua alma. E sentia-se, assim, irracionalmente feliz. E sua mente devidamente descansada e revigorada lhe permitia um estado de otimismo, onde acreditava que tudo poderia dar certo e o que aconteceu de ruim pertence ao passado que não retorna.  
  
Isso é um pensamento tolo e irracional, sabia bem disso... mas funciona.  
  
Mesmo atrasada, Hermione chega ao Salão Principal para o desjejum. Alguns alunos, principalmente da Grifinória, pararam por instantes para observar a menina que chegava com sua típica seriedade, porém, dava-se para notar que ela não sustentava aquele semblante carregado. As suas colegas de quarto que, obviamente, notaram que ela não havia passado a noite no dormitório, pararam com a conversa e a olhavam muito atentamente, num misto de curiosidade e malícia, pois certamente especulavam 'aonde' Hermione deveria ter passado a noite.  
  
Seus amigos habituais, como Ron, Gina, Neville e Dean também se silenciaram ao vê-la entrar no Salão cheio, com o desjejum já posto à mesa. Harry a olhava de esguelha.. ainda amargava o resultado de sua tolice.  
  
Hermione, sempre muito perceptiva, havia notado os olhares em si assim que adentrou o Salão, mas seu estado tranqüilo não seria abalado tão facilmente e nada se importou com isso. Por ela, que especulassem o que quisessem, que falassem mal de si, que inventassem o que fosse, pois nada daquilo, assim como decidiu de uma vez por todas, tinha qualquer relevância para sua vida no presente e futuro. E neste exato momento e desde que despertou, apenas um pensamento povoava sua mente.  
  
Antes de sentar-se em seu lugar costumeiro na mesa da Grifinória, seus olhos correram a mesa dos professores, encontrando-se com os olhos azuis-água do Professor Dumbledore, que esboçava um sorriso otimista e transmitia uma áurea que lhe confortava e lhe acalmava ainda mais. Os resquícios de seus medos e receios desaparecem por completo naquela hora e agora tinha a absoluta certeza que tudo daria certo neste dia.  
  
Acreditando do fundo de sua alma que todos merecem a sua segunda chance e que cada problema deve ser resolvido individualmente, cada qual a seu tempo, tranqüilamente dirigiu-se ao seu lugar junto a seus amigos, recebendo olhares curiosos, indagadores e alguns até mesmo contentes por revê-la.  
  
Tomou seu desjejum calmamente. Tratou a todos da mesma forma habitual, não se alardeando com absolutamente nada. Sabia que alguns ali sentiam-se mal em sua presença – no caso, Harry – que outros tinham idéias maliciosas a seu respeito – estas, Lilá e Pavarti - e questionavam-se aonde e com quem ela passara a noite, entre outras especulações e infâmias... mas a muralha que construiu entorno de si não permitiria que essas coisinhas insignificantes quebrassem mais uma vez a sua serenidade.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 28 – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo inútil... tô completamente fora de ritmo. Mas, mesmo assim, espero que não tenha sido um desastre total.

Quanto ao título, "Início do Fim", é exatamente isso que quer dizer. Soltem fogos e comemorem, pois estamos chegando ao fim dessa novela – mesmo aos trancos e barrancos e eu escrevendo mal pra caramba!

E o início do fim segue-se ao fim e este a um começo... então, nada de harakiri ou sepuku antes do tempo XD

* * *

** ♥Agradecendo Aos Reviews!!!♥**

* * *

Oi, Kirina-Li! Como tá?

Uau! Sem palavras! Tenho certeza de que Nico adorou as suas palavras! (Apenas espero que ele esteja bem equilibrado e nada "peerfeito", seja bem humano). Que tal uma comunidade no Orkut "Eu amo o Nicolai"? Ninguém ia entender nada, mas vcs poderiam fazer a festa, heheh

Sabe que eu ainda não entendi e menos ainda sei onde vai dar essa coisa de ele sentir as aflições de Hermione?? Tb acho um lance legal que constitui um laço forte em ambos, mas não sei a utilidade prática para isso - além de enfeitar a história, claro. Mas é mto bom saber que tá gostando, mto bom msm!

Alguém precisa ser o judas na história, heheh... foi minha vingança pessoal contra o Draco do livro, que acho completamente babaca e sem personalidade... e acho que é bem isso que os outros personagens - principalmente o Harry - realmente gostariam de fazer com ele. Mas o Draco ainda vive sim. E não se preocupe que eu penso seriamente em não fazer com ele nada mais do tipo - senão vai ficar forçação de barra, né? Bem, ele que não chame Hermione de sangue-ruim na frente de Nico XD

E quanto ao Harry endemoniado deste cap, acho que acabei me inspirando no Harry Hard-core da Shadown Maid, heheh

Nem eu sei se o Nico e a Mione vão ficar juntos, isso depende deles, aliás, depende da Mione, principalmente. Como as coisas estão andando, parece que vai dar tudo certo entre eles, né? Mas como um bom Sonserino que sou (é! Fiz o teste e deu Sonserina XD), desconfio e muito dessas coisas otimistas demais... muita coisa ainda pode rolar e nós não sabemos realmente qual é a do Nico. Não podemos nos esquecer do que o Lupin falou, não é? O lobisomem tá certo...

Bom, agora até que deu pra perceber que vc é portuguesa, por causa de algumas coisinhas escritas, como os verbos não conjudados (tipo "ficou a olhar") e o seu optima... mas antes vc escrevia uns reviews tão pequeninos que não dava msm pra perceber.... viu? Escreva sempre grandes reviews para deixar bem visível a sua nacionalidade (Ô Snake dando uma de joão-sem-braço XD)... e pensar que a fic atravessou o oceano e que ganhou uma fã lá no outro continente, é mais que demais o/ wowowww!!

Que tal se a gente fazer o Harry levar umas cruciatus do Nico diabólico? XD

Beijos e obrigadão por tudo!!

* * *

Oie, Jenny! Oba-oba! Leitor novo!!

É bom fazer propaganda de uma fic em outra... tenho que fazer isso sempre XD

E que legal que vc já conhecia algum escrito meu! Nem tenho o que dizer sobre tudo que vc falou XD!! (Emoticons fazem muita falta!)

É, acho que faz uma grande falta uma porrada daquelas no Draco no livro... só aquele tapinha que ele levou da Mione é pouco demais (mas poderia ser o suficiente para ele acabar gamando nela, heheh). É, realmente, ele merecia... afinal, precisa ser muito vil para pagar alguém espancar e estuprar uma menina indefesa.

Bem, esse lance da Angelina foi o seguinte: deu preguiça mental de pensar em outro personagem, inventar alguém pra ficar no lugar dela... e se eu colocasse o Harry e o Rony como capitão, acho que isso os tiraria de outras situações da fic, sei lá... mas na verdade foi preguiça msm. Mas a gente pode fingir uma coisa: que a Angelina ficou tão obcecada com quadribol que esqueceu todo o resto e passou a levar bomba direto na escola - o que não é nem um pouco impossível, né? Eu já conheci gente que repetiu duas vezes a msm série...

Vamos ficar entendidos assim: se a Mione realmente quiser ter algo com o Nico, entre eles vai rolar algo mais que um beijo, falô? Mas tudo isso depende apenas da nossa querida-amada-salve-salve Hermione Granger :)

Um personagem bem real, é isso aí! Será que o menino tb iria gostar da fic???? Apresenta pra ele! (Snake sonso!) Aí seria legal uma fanart oficial que não fosse desenhada pela Pat (e ela que não leia isso o.O)

Bjusss!

* * *

Yaaa! Kiki chan! Tive que fazer chantagem emocional pra ela voltar pra mim!! Háaa! Deu certo!

Hi, Kiki!! Como vai? Má, que me abandou por tanto tempo! Acho que esqueço, é? Cobras tem boa memória :)

Poizé... antes de retornar à escrever, reli a fic desde o início tb... algumas coisas que eu já havia esquecido - rrrrssss - tb percebi os erros de português que vc falou - aimeudeus, vexaaaame! - e algumas contradiçãozinhas tb - huuummm...

O "orgulhosa" a que vc se referiu é de metidez ou de satisfeita? Hum, acho que é metidez msm, né? É, mas ela é uma egoista, como o Rony gosta de dizer.

Heheh... acho que essa força que vc queria que o Harry mostrasse, vc deve ter visto no cap 27, né? E que força! Hahah1 Fomos à forra! Até acho o Draco um personagem interessante que tem muito a ser explorado, mas esse Draco da fic tá merecendo, bem... deixa pra lá!

Bjusss por esse review!

* * *

Kiki :D

Heheh! Eu diria que os agentes estão bem... ingleses, que se acham os únicos do mundo e, logo, acham que todos só falam - ou devem falar - inglês!

"Macabéia"? Quem é essa mulé?

Engraçado, não? O Snape está tendo uma participação mais ativa do que previa... tb gosto das atitudes curtas e grossas dele, além de estar mais razoável que no livro (pq aquele lance de um homem de 30 anos pegar no pé de um garotinho de onze é ri-di-cu-lo! Isso não condiz com a personalidade do cara - que não é retardado).

Bom, na fic o Rony tá aí só pra falar besteira - até agora, pelo menos... quanto na história do livro... Até que nos livros 1 e 2 ele era um personagem legal, mas depois do 3º livro, putaqueoparola! Ele não serve pra mais na-da!

Ah, é, os errinho... poizé, tb percebi esses dias quando reli toda a história. Consertei alguma coisa (não sei se os msm erros que vc achou), mas no ffnet vai ficar como tá msm por pura preguiça minha de ter que repostar os caps... mas lá no journal do Multiply, os caps já estão corrigidos (espero que certo, né?)...

Bjusss e próximo, por favor :D

* * *

Kiki Delivery Service XD

Pode xingar, mas não me responsabilizo se alguém entender, heheh

E sempre tem alguém se metendo onde não deve, não? Pena que ainda não tive a capacidade de trabalhar isso direito... talvez lá pra 2ª Fase eu use esse argumento...

Infelizmente, Hermione ainda será enganada com mentiras... não sei como será quando isso vier a tona, pois ela não sabe de fato que Nicolai é um comensal - bom, vc viu isso num cap mais a frente desse que comentou.

Será que eu não encho o saco de exaltar demais os sentimentos dos personagens? Parei com as descrições dos cenários pq eles estão se repetindo, então é só lembrar da descrição de tal sala num cap anterior - uma forma marketeira de fazer vcs lerem tudo de novo XD.

O metido só poderia ser msm aquela lasma-lerda do Neville! Aliás, pra que esse personagem existe??!

Beijusss e o próximo, hehe

* * *

(Procurando o cap 21.....) Kiki!

Ah, sim, o do sonho, hehe... Bem, esses cenários não são tão ficticios assim, mta coisa eu tiro de experiência própria, então por isso que fica parecendo real :)

Ah, a Gina só vai aparecer na fic pra ficar se metendo onde não deve tb, heheh... bem, ela só serve pra ligar algumas coisas. E se vc não gosta... td bem! Eu tb não XD

É, nada definido ainda... quem sabe ele realmente não morra nas mãos de Nicolai? E Hermione ajudando, claro! Oh, tadinho do Harry, hohoh!

E vamos ficar na torcida pra que Nico melhore! De deprê já basta nós, certo?

Bjusss!

* * *

Kiki chan!

Heheh! Eu diria que essa passagem ficou bem mangá, não? É que tenho lido muito "Blade - a lâmina do imortal", aí saiu aquilo (mto light, se comparar ao mangá, né? E tá meio Dragon Ball tb, heheh XD)

Será que o Harry realmente tá apaixonado pela Mione? Pra mim ele só tá meio confuso, mas sei lá... mas não acho algo agradável um triangulo amoroso e essa coisa de vários caras brigar por uma garota me lembra algo como uma cabela no cio, argh! Então, sossega que isso não vai ter - não explicitamente, pelo menos.

É, os pseudos diálogos em russo é só pra dar charme msm... se eu soubesse escrever msm em russo, acho que ficaria mais legal, né? Como em Lolita, de Nabukov, onde há vários diálogos em francês - e eu não entendo nenhum -.-.

E será que seria legal fazer uma fic totalmente dark? Quem sabe quando - e se! - um dia eu conseguir terminar essas 3 fics (pelo menos as outras duas, que empacaram no trigo!)

Bjussss!

* * *

Oh! Cadê o review do cap 23, Kiki??? Buááá! Num teim! Vc me acostumou maaal!

Bom, eu tô botando isso que é pra não haver qualquer possibilidade de namorico entre Mione e Harry ou Rony - como acho que NÃO deveria ter no livro, espero que a JKR não faça isso!

Quanto a isso, fique tranqüila que Harry não vai fazer... ele não é tão sem noção e ele não perturbará a Mione com essa história - não por enquanto, ao menos...

Não, pelamordedeus! Não compare com Fushigi! Lá aconteceu essa situação ridícula de que falei, sobre cadela no cio! Cara! Aquilo é mto podre!

O Snape, nessa fic, não terá nada com a Hermione, nem admiração ou simpatia. Esse aí é o Snape do livro (não, melhor que do livro, modéstia a parte XD)

Tb acho que Fushigi começou mto bem, mas daí pro meio... a impressão que tive é que a Yu Watase descobriu o sexo naquela época e quis colocar irresponsavelmente na história. E o pior é que virou mó pornoxanxada! Nossa! Como tá ruim! Quero que acabe logo (fã é louco msm, não? Continuo comprando o mangá só pra terminar a coleção XD)

o/ Inté! Bjusss!

* * *

Ah! Taqui o cap 23, Kikichan!

Bem, a cena da boneca era pra ser hilária msm... que legal que consegui passar isso :D

Tb tenho minhas suspeitas que o esconderijo vai ser muuuito útil no futuro, hehehe XD

É, talvez tenha percebido que eu tenho uma pequena tara por mangás :DD E a intensão, no início, era fazer essa fic parecida com um mangá msm... vê o quanto eu tô enrolando? É pra vender mais brinquedos XD

É, os erros... às vezes só dá pra ler 1 vez depois que escrevo, então não dá pra perceber certas coisas (vexame...)

* * *

Kiki!!

Haa, quem tá arrogante? O Lupin ou o Nico?

Eu botei ele na fic só pra perturbar mais um pouco o pobre animago, heheh - sou mal!

Esse "aimeudeus" ficou meio suspeito, não?

Será que rola alguma conversa entre a Mione e o Nico? Ou será que a fic acaba com ele indo pra Azkaban?

Vou matar vcs na ansiedade! Ou então são vcs que vão me matar antes, mas com uma kedrava ou um excesso de cruciatus, não?!

Kissu!!

* * *

Kiki o/

Ufa! Eu tava achando que vcs poderiam achar a cena do beijo meio "novela mexicana"... ou, pior, que ficasse tipo aquelas "júlias" e "sabrinas" da vida.

Eu acho a McGonagall uma personagem muito bacana e que tem muito a ver com a Mione, então nós aproveita, ne? E a menina precisa msm de um apóio. Como ela está a frente de seu tempo, só alguém mto mais velho pode compreendê-la de fato, não?

Mas a Mione tá mto confusa... pra ela, o Nico ainda é o Crookshanks, ela ainda não conseguiu separar isso... vamos ver como isso ficará no futuro. O carinho que ela tem pelo Nico é por causa do Shanks - é o que ela deseperadamente diz pra si msm, oho!

E que bom que ela não tinha mau hálito XD (Snake babaca!)

Kissu!

* * *

Kiki! Chora não! Acabou mas ainda teve mais esse cap aqui - xoxo, por sinal :(

Bom, deu pena não... achei que Harry podia ter batido mais, mas talvez o louro fracote não sobrevivesse XD

É, esse foi o Harry Hard-core da Shadow Maid.

Ah! Tadinho do Harry! Um fora desses e ele precisará de psicanálise, hehe!

Tb acho que esse negócio do quadribol é só pra encher lingüiça... por isso não narrei - aliás, detesto! Sempre pulo essa parte no livro 

Vamos torcer para que Nico consiga cumprir sua promessa... será que ele realmente merece?

E eu estou de voltaaa! Não 100, mas estou... meio fora de forma, só espero não ter decepcionado (muito) com esse cap 28.

Apressei a postagem por fazer mto tempo que fiquei offline, mas no domingo vai ter o cap 29 - que já tá pela metade!

Intão, inté lá!!

Bjusss, Kiki! E obrigado pelos... deixocontar... hum... 1.. 2.. 3.. 3.. 3 não: 4. 6... 10 reviews!!! de uma só vez!!!! Isso é felicidade demais que não cabe no ego!! Por isso a gente infla e sai flutuando por aí XD

* * *

E a todos os leitores, meu mto obrigado e abraços a cada um!!!

Até a próxima!

Snake Eye's - snake-eyes.iespana.es


	29. Julgamento: Apresentação

** Animago Mortis**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Julgamento – Apresentação.**

* * *

Dumbledore escrevia a pena e tinta em sua escrivaninha quando Snape adentrava a sala circular do Diretor com certa apreensão. Eram por volta das dez da manhã de segunda-feira, o dia fatídico que se daria o início do julgamento de Nicolai Donskoi pelo Ministério da Magia.  
  
Snape, respeitosamente, esperou que Dumbledore terminasse o que estava fazendo para dispensar-lhe a atenção. Postava-se ereto, parado há alguns centímetros de distância da mesa do Diretor, até que este terminava seu escrito e o depositava num envelope de pergaminho, lacrando-o com cera vermelha e usando seu anel como selo. Levantou-se e foi até Falkes, murmurando instruções à ave que Snape não pode entender a linguagem que o velho Professor falava.  
  
A Fênix assentiu com a cabeça e segurou firmemente em seu bico a carta que Dumbledore lhe alcançava. Esticou suas longas asas, alongando seus músculos. Posicionou-se como uma flecha no arco, mirando a janela redonda que ficava acima da mesa do Diretor e alçou vôo, mas tudo que podia ser percebido era um borrão vermelho disparando para o céu de azul pálido, deixando um rastro de poeira dourada atrás de si.  
  
Só então Dumbledore voltou-se para o Mestre de Poções, que o olhava intrigado, mas que não se atreveria a questionar o que seu Mestre acabava de fazer. Certamente era alguma mensagem de extrema importância, a ponto de o velho mago usar a Fênix para entregar a carta.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu alegre para Snape:  
  
—É uma mensagem muito importante sim, meu caro. É uma carta para a Srª Maria Ivánovna e o Sr Vassili Afanassievich...  
  
Snape permaneceu estático e mudo por alguns instantes, assimilando o que o Diretor acabava de lhe dizer. Tornou-se estupefato, não pelo Diretor lhe responder algo sem que ele tivesse pronunciado uma sílaba sequer de sua indagação, mas por finalmente entender, ou melhor, lembrar-se de quem se tratava Maria Ivánovna e Vassili Afanassievich.  
  
—...O Senhor não acha que está sendo precipitado? Nicolai ainda será julgado e sequer temos certeza se ele será mesmo absolvido... ademais, é provável que os avós dele já estejam mortos...  
  
—E é provável também que ainda estejam vivos, Severus... é tão difícil assim para você ser um pouco otimista?  
  
—Ora, Alvo, veja bem, não é isso... nós nunca tivemos sequer alguma notícia dessas pessoas. Lembro-me que o Senhor comunicou a eles sobre a morte do filho e da nora e do desaparecimento de Nicolai e eles sequer retornaram qualquer resposta, nem uma carta de pesar ou coisa do tipo, não é mesmo?  
  
—Na verdade, eu recebi uma resposta deles sim... na carta diziam não ter mais qualquer responsabilidade ou qualquer ligação familiar com Nicolai e seus pais... apesar de não ter entendido tal atitude na época, não me achei no direito de questioná-los, afinal pertencem a uma cultura muito diferente da nossa. Mas hoje eu entendo o que aconteceu, graças ao que Nicolai nos contou sobre ele e seus pais terem sido deserdados da dinastia Donskoi.  
  
—E mesmo que os velhos estejam ainda vivos, o Senhor acredita que a opinião deles mudou a esse respeito? – Snape não pode conter o seu tom sarcástico.  
  
—O que creio, Severus, é que as pessoas mudam com o decorrer do tempo. A vida e o sofrimento moldam as pessoas fazendo-as repensar suas opiniões e atitudes... seja como for, creio, principalmente, que Maria Ivánovna e Vassili Afanassievich têm o direito de saber que o neto deles está vivo.  
  
—Vivo e talvez não, Alvo, caso Nico seja condenado à Azkaban.  
  
—Quanto a isso, meu rapaz, faremos de tudo para evitar... mas se for esse o seu destino, só teremos a lamentar, infelizmente.  
  
Dumbledore deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Snape, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e retirou-se para o seu dormitório a fim de aprontar-se para ir ao Ministério e auxiliar Nicolai em seu primeiro julgamento, que estava marcado para às três da tarde.

* * *

Hermione estava concentrada escrevendo as anotações que eram passadas pela Profª Sprout, sobre os efeitos hipoglicemiantes da Bauhinia, na aula de Herbologia, que era feita em conjunto com Lufa-Lufa. Tão centrada estava que não percebeu uma enorme coruja negra que adentrava naquele momento na estufa, desviando-se com perícia das plantas carnívoras que estavam suspensas em vasos presos ao teto, e lançavam botes sobre a ave. Chegando ao fim da estufa, a coruja encontra espaço para fazer o retorno rasante, passando como um tiro pelas cabeças dos alunos que se encolhiam e largando um envelope em pergaminho negro sobre a cabeça de Hermione, que só então percebeu o pequeno alvoroço entre os outros alunos.  
  
Assim como surgiu, a coruja desapareceu em instantes. Hermione soltou um muxoxo de raiva e enquanto arrumava algumas mechas de cabelos que se soltaram com o impacto da carta, viu sobre a mesa o que havia sido jogado sobre sua cabeça. O envelope negro continha um lacre em cera com o escudo do Ministério da Magia. Com relutância, pega a carta, virando-a e vendo seu nome escrito em letra prateada numa caligrafia gótica. A aula simplesmente parou naquela hora, pois todos os outros alunos estavam muito interessados no que Hermione acabava de receber. Apenas uns poucos sabiam do que se tratava tal envelope negro. O burburinho se tornou geral.  
  
Harry, que já havia recebido mais de uma vez cartas como essa, ficou observando ao longe, apreensivo. Não apenas ele, mas Rony, que também conhecia aquele padrão de correspondência.  
  
A garota sentiu-se incomodada com os olhares e cochichos que eram dirigidos a ela. Na mesma proporção estava curiosa e apreensiva com o que vinha ali. Olhando de esguelha para uma aborrecida Profª Sprout que aproximava-se de sua mesa, acha por bem guardar a carta e lê-la em um lugar reservado após a aula.  
  
—Srta Granger, talvez essa carta seja importante. A senhorita pode se retirar da aula para lê-la, se quiser. – Falava a Professora de voz fina e que mais se parecia com um pequeno arbusto do que com uma pessoa.  
  
—N-não.. será necessário, professora... obrigada. Tenho certeza que não é tão importante assim que não possa esperar quinze minutos até o fim da aula.  
  
—Se a senhorita acha... quanto a vocês, voltem para as suas anotações! Não esqueçam que tudo que estamos vendo nesse trimestre será de muita importância para as aulas de Poções e as provas do NIENs que envolvem essa matéria! Vocês não vão querer repetir com o Prof Snape justo no último ano de vocês, não é? – A Professora falava alto com os outros alunos numa vozinha que se tornava ainda mais estridente, mas só a menção do nome de Snape fora o suficiente para que todos voltassem rapidamente aos seus pergaminhos. O silêncio fora restaurado e só era quebrado pelo baque das mandíbulas das plantas carnívoras suspensas.  
  
Com muito custo, Hermione voltou as suas anotações, mas, obviamente, sem nenhuma concentração. Apenas podia supor do que se tratava tal carta, mas não tinha a mínima idéia o que trazia escrito para si. Com a crescente curiosidade, expectativa e ansiedade, não conseguiu completar uma frase sequer sem errar alguma palavra, resultando em muitas rasuras que a deixou muito aborrecida.

* * *

No escritório do Diretor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall o auxiliava com as papeladas dos registros dos alunos, quando a coruja negra do Ministério adentra na sala circular derrubando sobre a escrivaninha do Professor um envelope em pergaminho pardo, com o lacre do Ministério.  
  
A Professora parou seus afazeres enquanto Dumbledore alcançava o envelope, abrindo-o e retirando dele a breve carta, que lê em segundos e volta sua atenção à McGonagall com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, que a deixa um pouco apreensiva.  
  
—O que diz a carta, Alvo? É alguma notícia ruim? – Perguntava com reservas.  
  
—Não exatamente, mas... é uma carta do Ministério nos informando que intimaram a Hermione para depor como Testemunha no julgamento de Nicolai, hoje!  
  
—Hoje?! Mas o que o Ministério está pensando afinal?! Por que já não enviaram essa intimação antes?  
  
—Isso é o de menos, Minerva... como está Hermione? Você acha que ela tem condições emocionais de prestar algum depoimento?  
  
—Bem.. ela ainda está abalada com tudo o que aconteceu, não diria que ela está emocionalmente equilibrada... na verdade, ela está muito instável. Estive conversando com ela nesses últimos dias, mas não tenho como afirmar com certeza de que ela poderia suportar um depoimento...  
  
—Hermione, provavelmente, já está com a intimação em mãos. Teremos que conversar sério com ela, Minerva. O depoimento dela poderia complicar um pouco a situação de Nicolai.  
  
—Hermione jamais faria algo para prejudicar alguém, por mais que estivesse emocionalmente fragilizada... não conscientemente, ao menos.  
  
—Exatamente, Minerva. Mas se ela estiver muito confusa e temerosa, talvez ela possa, sim, prejudicar o julgamento do rapaz. Traga-a até aqui para que eu possa falar com ela, por gentileza.  
  
—Claro que sim, Alvo. A essa hora ela deve já estar saindo da aula de Sprout... e é muito provável que ela própria venha procurá-lo.

* * *

Logo que a aula de Herbologia acabou, Hermione guardou rapidamente seu material na mochila, saindo logo em seguida, deixando para trás uma multidão de alunos curiosos aos cochichos e olhares indagadores. Harry e Rony se contiveram para não ir atrás dela, pois certamente não seriam nem um pouco bem tratados pela menina.  
  
Em passos apressados, Hermione encontra um canto vazio no jardim, próximo à entrada do castelo. Joga sua mochila sobre o banco de pedra e retira de lá o envelope de pergaminho negro. Olhando mais uma vez o remetente e o destinatário, dá uma rápida olhada para os lados para se certificar de que estava realmente sozinha.  
  
Sentindo um temor irracional e um suor frio nas mãos, a menina inspira fundo, segurando o ar nos pulmões e mantendo os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. Quebra o lacre de cera e retira do envelope um pergaminho pardo escrito em letras de fôrma. Sua ansiedade é tanta que precisa reler o pergaminho mais duas vezes para compreender exatamente o que ali estava proposto... ou melhor, imposto. Ela acabava de ser intimada a depor como Testemunha no caso de Donskoi pelo Ministério. E isso é para hoje, às quinze horas!  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo-se um pouco trêmula pelo nervosismo. Amassou a carta nas mãos, encostando-as em seu queixo. Precisava assimilar e meditar a respeito. Antes de qualquer coisa, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Jamais esteve num tribunal antes... por que ela teria que depor? Obvio! Era lógico que isso viesse acontecer, afinal o réu em questão fora seu gato de estimação por quatro anos...  
  
Seria cômico se não fosse grave... e se ela dissesse algo que prejudicasse o animago? Se Donskoi tivesse que pagar pelos crimes que cometeu, que não fosse com a sua ajuda, afinal, ela não tinha nada contra ele, muito pelo contrário...  
  
Hermione abriu subitamente os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa com raiva e resmungando um 'droga'. Fecha rapidamente sua mochila, jogando-a em suas costa e correndo em direção ao castelo, com a carta de intimação do Ministério amassada em sua mão que a segurava em punho fechado com força. Precisava falar com o Professor Dumbledore! Somente ele poderia clarear seus pensamentos em relação a isso.

* * *

Enquanto andava apressada desviando-se da multidão de alunos que saiam e entravam em outras salas, Hermione é surpreendida por alguém segurando-a pelo braço. Vira-se exasperada, encontrando o rosto preocupado da Profª McGonagall.  
  
—Hermione, o Diretor quer falar com você... – dizia Minerva de forma ríspida por causa do alvoroço de alunos que ecoava pelo corredor, deixando o lugar incomunicável de forma civilizada.  
  
A menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo a seco. Certamente o Prof Dumbledore já sabia sobre sua intimação, afinal, ele sempre sabe de tudo que acontece naquela escola.  
  
A gárgula de pedra que dava acesso ao escritório do diretor, deu passagem à Hermione e Minerva assim que a professora proferiu a senha. Deixou que a menina entrasse primeiro e esta subiu rapidamente a escada em caracol para o segundo pavimento da sala redonda. Dumbledore estava atrás de sua mesa, com um atípico olhar sério e suas mãos de dedos longos e finos cruzadas sobre a mesa.  
  
Hermione estava exasperada pela situação e pela correria até chegar ali e sequer lembrou-se de cumprimentar o Professor. Minerva, sentindo a tensão da garota, leva suas duas mãos aos ombros dela, esboçando um sorriso de confiança. A menina a olha por sobre os ombros, mais calma. Aproxima-se da mesa de Dumbledore, alcançando-lhe sua carta de intimação.  
  
—E-eu acabei de receber isso aqui e... não sei o que fazer! Nunca passei por situação semelhante e não sei o que poderia dizer em testemunho ao Shank-quer dizer: a D-donskoi!  
  
Dumbledore pega a carta amassada da mão trêmula de Hermione, passando rapidamente os olhos pelo pergaminho. Subiu seus olhos azuis-água para o rosto pálido da garota, observando-a por sobre seus óculos de meia-lua por longos instantes, até que sorri de forma otimista para Hermione.  
  
—Querida, tudo o que tem que fazer é ir hoje ao Ministério da Magia e responder com a verdade ao que lhe perguntarem... acha disposta a fazer essa breve viagem em companhia desse velho gagá aqui?  
  
Hermione pareceu relaxar diante daquelas palavras, embora ainda demonstrasse certa ansiedade.  
  
—Ah! Então eu iria com o senhor... ah, bem, assim, então... – levou os dedos ao rosto, deixando seu olhar em meditação se perder pelo chão ornamentado em mármore.  
  
—Então isso quer dizer que a senhorita concorda... – uma breve pausa para a atenção da menina, que voltou a olhar o Professor com expectativa. —... que eu sou mesmo um velho gagá? – Dumbledore terminava a frase com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
  
Pronto. Apenas isso e fora o suficiente para quebrar toda e qualquer tensão que pairava sobre Hermione, que relaxou imediatamente, soltando os ombros, dando uma gostosa, mas breve risada.  
  
—Não é isso, bem... eu realmente não saberia o que fazer por lá estando sozinha, mas já que o senhor estará junto, acho que não tenho o que temer...  
  
—Oh, isso é ótimo! Então o seu temor é pela novidade, por não saber exatamente como se ocorre um processo de julgamento, é isso?  
  
—É, mais ou menos... eu estava com medo de dizer o que não devia e acabar prejudicando o... Donskoi. Se ele deve, ele tem que pagar, mas eu... não quero nenhum mal a ele e... seja lá o que ele tenha feito no passado, eh.. bem, acho que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, não?  
  
Com uma expressão otimista no rosto, Dumbledore levanta-se de sua mesa e posta-se em frente à Hermione, pousando suas mãos no ombro da menina e olhando-a diretamente em seus olhos cor de mel. O velho mago mantinha um sorriso muito confiante nos lábios.  
  
—Está completamente certa, minha querida. Mas, quando você estiver no Tribunal e o promotor lhe fizer as perguntas, basta seguir seu coração e a regra do 'sim' ou 'não' e nunca 'talvez'. Mas do que isso não será necessário e tenho certeza que ajudará a esse julgamento se tornar mais justo.

* * *

Em sua cela, Nicolai mantinha-se prostrado, apenas esperando os guardas da segurança para escoltá-lo até o Tribunal. Estava vestido com as roupas que a Profª McGonagall lhe arranjara, o conjunto negro de calça reta e balandrau.  
  
As barras de energia que trancavam a cela se evaneceram até desaparecerem completamente, dando entrada a três homens, todos vestidos em trajes negros. O primeiro que entrou, postou-se parado a frente de Nicolai, que permanecia sentado na cama. Chamou a atenção do rapaz de forma zombeteira.  
  
—Pavel Nicolai Donskoi... o almofadinha russo que veio pra Inglaterra só pra se ferrar bonito! É, isso que dá trair a pátria amada!  
  
Nicolai levantou seu olhar para o homem parado a sua frente, que tinha uma voz rouca e grave. Se olhar de ódio matasse, certamente tal homem estaria estatelado no chão, aos seus pés.  
  
Mas o garoto, mesmo em meio à raiva, surpreendeu-se com a aparência do sujeito. Era muito diferente dos outros agentes que circulavam por ali, sempre bem alinhados e que parecia que usavam um quilo de gel nos cabelos curtos, além dos rostos lambidos, sem qualquer vestígio de barba.  
  
O cara parado a sua frente tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros compridos até a cintura, pendentes em dreads que lhe davam uma aparência desleixada. No rosto redondo e de pequenos olhos negros, dois rabiscos nos cantos do lábio superior sugeriam ser algum bigode. O homem usava um sobretudo aberto por sobre a calça e camisa também negras. Para destoar ainda mais do conjunto, nos pés calçava tênis negro, com três listras brancas em cada lado... o bruxo usava um calçado tipicamente trouxa! Mas o que surpreendeu ainda mais Nicolai é encontrar uma expressão amistosa, contradizendo ao tom com que lhe falava... afinal, qual era a desse cara?!  
  
—Faça o que tem que fazer e me poupe de comentários cretinos, sim?!  
  
—Wow, man! Não é assim que você deve tratar um velho colega e seu advogado de defesa... – o homem batia pesadamente no ombro de Nicolai, enquanto mantinha um sorriso alegre e sádico no rosto.  
  
—O MEU O QUÊ?!! – Nicolai levantou-se estupefato! Agora sim a sua vida ia ruir de vez!  
  
—Tá brincando, não é?! É o Professor Dumbledore que fará a minha defesa! Não você! NINGUÉM ME DISSE NADA! E eu nem sei quem é você! Como pode ser minha defesa se nem apareceu aqui para tratarmos disso!?!  
  
O homem deu uma calorosa gargalhada, então repôs a mão sobre o ombro de Nicolai, que ainda permanecia estupefato.  
  
—Sou Jonathan Davis, de New Orleans, da América! Hogwarts, Sonserina, 1975... fui transferido pra lá dois anos antes que você! Perdi dez dos cinco duelos no Clube contra você... lembrado agora?  
  
—Ah, sim... – respondeu Nico, sem qualquer entusiasmo, ainda olhando com desconfiança ferina ao bruxo alegre e sádico. —...e você é meu advogado de defesa?!  
  
—Exatamente! E um dos melhores – e a modéstia que se dane! Foi o Mestre Dumbledore que me convidou. – Davis terminava a frase com um largo sorriso, que mostrava um dente da frente lascado... provavelmente de algum réu que perdeu a causa, mas acertou-lhe um soco.  
  
Os ombros de Nicolai arriaram como se o mundo houvesse desabado em suas costas. Prostrado, a vontade que tinha era de chorar.  
  
—Eu não acredito nisso! Dumbledore me abandonou! Eu sabia que daria tudo errado! Devia ter ouvido o Severus...  
  
Davis fez uma cara de indignação, que chegou a ser teatral.  
  
—EI! Tá me subestimando, cara?! O veinho não te abandonou não, maluco! Ele vai tá aqui pra te dar uma força na hora combinada! Só porque sou um Sonserino quer dizer que não presto pra defender alguém?  
  
Nicolai voltou a olhar para Davis, mas de forma cética, mantendo uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
  
—Ainda duvida, é? Mas que cara mais pessimista! Bem que o Mestre falou! Nem todos os Sonserinos são canalhazinhas das Trevas, não, falô?! E na minha antiga escola nem tinha dessa segregação absurda! Era todo mundo do Voodoo ao som de Hendrix mesmo!  
  
Davis se virou para os dois agentes que esperavam impacientes na entrada da cela, fazendo sinais bruscos com a mão.  
  
—Ei, vocês dois! Vamos trabalhar, anda! Põe logo as pulseiras no garoto aqui e vamos nessa que já tá na hora!  
  
—Pulseiras? – Perguntou o muito desconfiado Nicolai.  
  
—É, a algema! Sabe como é: eles acham que você pode evaporar de repente, embora seja impossível qualquer desmaterialização dentro do Ministério... mas na minha opinião é que, com tantos RATOS que tem por aqui, eles temem que você vá a caça de alguns deles, saca?  
  
Os agentes passaram por Davis a muito contra gosto, mas não ousando pronunciar qualquer palavra. Jonathan Davis era um excelente advogado conhecido por não ter papas-na-língua e muito sarcástico. Sua ardil inteligência já lhe rendeu alguns atentados contra a vida.  
  
Algemado e nada confiante, Nicolai foi escoltado para fora da cela pelos agentes e seu advogado, que caminhava ao seu lado. Se ele antes tinha pouca fé de que conseguiria sair daquele lugar para a liberdade, agora, certamente, ele não tinha mais nenhuma.  
  
Era tudo que ele precisava para ser condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban. O abandono do Prof Dumbledore que lhe entregou a um bruxo sonserino que já era louco em sua época de aluno em Hogwarts.  
  
Por que ele não deu razão a Severus Snape?!

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 29 – continua...  
By Snake Eye's – 2004

* * *

N/A: Jonathan Davis é uma "homenagem" ao vocalista do Koяn, a melhor banda do século... bem, é páreo duro com System Of A Down...  
  
Maria Ivánovna e Vassili Afanassievich são os pais do escritor russo Nicolai Vassilievich Gogol (1809-1852), autor de Almas Mortas, de 1842. Um livro considerado verdadeira obra-prima da literatura, que serviu de base para as melhores obras literárias russas do século 19. Suas outras obras mais relevantes foram: O Capote, O Inspetor do Governo (considerada umas das melhores peças de teatro já escritas) e Tarass Bulba.  
  
Maria Ivánovna era uma mulher muito inteligente e culta, autora de "Memórias". Foi ela quem despertou o interesse pela literatura em pai e filho.  
  
Vassili Afanassievich – era escritor de peças de teatro nas horas vagas, peças estas que ele próprio ensaiava, encarnava os personagens que mais tinham a ver com ele e apresentava ao público da aldeia onde vivia com a família, Kuptchinski, perto de Poltava, na Ucrânia.

* * *

** Respondendo aos reviews!!**

* * *

Oi, ** Lili**! Foi mal ter deixado vc no vácuo no cap anterior... vc e mais um... ai-ai

Acho que vc é a leitora que mais vai a fundo no que escrevo, que me faz parar e analisar do seu ponto de vista. Nossa! Eu sou realmente muito bom, né não?? (risos)

Bem, essa coisa de um sentir o que o outro sente é mais para dar um charme, já que ainda não pensei em algo prático para fazer com essa informação; por enquanto, só estou jogando as sementes.. vamos ver o que vai brotar daí :)

E como vc descobriu que sou Sonserino? Fiz um teste que postaram num dos foruns do orkut e deu Sonserina msm :) Como era medido por porcentagem, deu em segundo Grifinória e em terceiro a Corvinal - e 0 pra Lufa-Lufa... Isso quer dizer que não sou amigável, cuidado XD

Bjusss!

* * *

Oi, ** Fernando Miaise**! Esqueci de vc tb, né? Foi mau!

Já estou de volta, tentando retornar aos meus 100 de (muito) antes...

E pode continuar a adorar a fic a vontade! Não apenas apóio como dou a maior força para isso! XD

Abraços!!

* * *

Hi, ** Kirina-Li**! Tudo bem?

Vocês são mesmo implacáveis, heim! Se você me largar, vai deixar de ler a Animago! Viu? Eu também sei ser implacável!!

Achei muita graça dessa de "as outras casas fedem!" Mas a Grifinória, não, ela tem o perfume de lírios! A casa dos metidos só se salva por causa da nossa amada sangue-ruim, heheh!

Tb achei graça do seu recado para o Harry. Vamos ver se agora ele se toca, ô cara sem noção!

Ora, sou contra forçar a barra... depende da Mione, se ela vai querer ou não ficar com o Nico. Mas se ela não ficar, acho que ele terá, aqui fora, uma legião de meninas lindas para escolher, não? Vão pegando as senhas XD

Pôxa, fiquei triste agora... eu pensei que o seu amor pela fic fosse só superado pelo amor que tem por mim... aaah, maldito Nicolai! Vou sumir com ele!

Brigadaum pelos comentários a minha escrita soberba, XD

Bjusss!!

* * *

Hi, ** ll:Kiki-chan:ll**! E aê? o/ Viu como fez efeito a minha chantagem emocional?

Heheh, não tô nervoso, mas é que aquela Miaka é podre :P Putz, se eu fosse a Watase, teria feito ela ficar com o Hotohori. Ela - a Miaka - ficou ainda mais idiota depois que se juntou com o Tamahome. E naquele lance de que um monte de gente morreu por causa dela na 1ª fase e que ela caiu na real, pensei que daria uma grande melhorada na personalidade, mas não... tá ainda pior nessa fase 2 - que é a maior enrolação! Assim como foi com Video Girl, penso em seriamente não comprar mais nenhum título dessa mangaka que seja lançado por aqui... eca, cusp, cusp!

Já a Peach Girl eu tô adorando! A Momo é mto mais consistente... aliás, é covardia comparar uma obra com a outra, nada ver... esquece.

É, eu cortei o cap por ali msm, pois senão ficaria grande demais (o que seria mto bom pra vcs...), mas não teria como encerrar o cap de forma coerente, então ficou só 7 pág msm... e 7 pág é curto??

Tadinho do Harry... o problema é que ele se acha, não? Já que ele é o phoderoso, deve achar que todo mundo deve cair na lábia dele... e já que tem um exército de ninfetas doidas pra dar pra ele, o garoto tava achando que a Mione era igual... aí está o grande erro do cara! Hermione é rox! É fera!

Bjusss!!

* * *

Oi, ** Lili**! Agora respondendo no momento certo... hehe (sem graça T.T)

Olha, eu sou um cara até saidinho demais, com um ego imenso, mas... assim vc me desconcerta! Fico totalmente sem palavras ou ações... O que eu posso dizer? Estou ruborizado. E se fosse um gato, estaria ronronando. Mas como sou só uma serpente, vai uma chacoalhada de guizos procê :)

Beijões!!

* * *

Oi, ** Juliana**! Como vai?

É vc a Ju, ídala da Noctivague?

Ah, ia esquecendo... LoL!! Leitora nova!!

Essa cena da colina eu me inspirei no inicio da fic "Um pouco de seu tempo", de Serpentina Malfoy e traduzida pela mentora Sarah Snape... por isso ficou tão... encantador!

Desse jeito, Nicolai vai ficar tão convencido que vai começar a fazer um monte de exigência para atuar na fic (risos). Que bom que meu garoto está bem quisto aos olhos das moças (pai orgulhoso n,n)

O Snape tá legal sim, e a participação dele está sendo ainda maior do que eu previa... mas isso é bom, não é? E depois de ter escrito 4 fanfics de SS/HG, ficou um pouco difícil de separar isso na Animago, mas espero que esteja conseguindo não deixar qualquer traço pra uma suposta ss/hg.

Fica triste não, pois o fim de algo significa o começo de outro :D

Vou tentar manter o padrão de um cap por semana... se bem que com as proximidades das eleições, já vi que vou ser posto de lado novamente, já que meu Ego Titular vai ter que viajar pra votar em outra cidade, aí já viu, né? Snake em férias forçadas novamente :(

Muito obrigado pelos dizeres e por estar acompanhando a fic!

Bjusss a abraçusss!

* * *

Oi, ** Nick Malfoy**!

LoL Mais um leitor novo!! Ebaa!

Heheh.. se eu fizer isso, não vai sobrar homem na fic XD

Bjaum!!

* * *

Oi, ** Alininha**! Como tá!

Que bom que tá acompanhando a Animago tb :)

To meio fora do PDL, o forum de lá me encheu um pouco. Agora tô nessa febre do Orkut, onde a gente pode se comunicar melhor :)

Precisa ficar com saudade não que as férias do Snake geralmente são curtas e tamos sempre por aqui :D

Bjusss!!

* * *

Oi ** AnaLe**! Como vai?

Que tal trocar seu nome por AnaExigente? Eu coloquei que o cap foi inútil, mas não era pra vc concordar não! Eu tava querendo msm era uma massageada no ego! (risos)

Bjusss!!

* * *

Cabô os reviews, buaaa!

E isso me lembrou uma coisa: a votação tá chegando! E nessa eu danço de novo! Como? Simples:

Meu caríssimo Ego Titular vota lá no Rio, há quase 300 km daqui (Macaé) e, como sempre ele costuma fazer, deve passar lá uma semana com a mamãe dele e eu, simplesmente, fico recolhido lá no fundinho da mente obscura dele, sem me manifestar, sem olhar a luz do dia!! E isso é: sem fics por muitos dias!

Então me desculpem! E perdoem este pobre infeliz que não sabe o que faz (o Ego titular, claro, pois eu sempre sei o que faço e nem sou pobre ou infeliz XD)

Beijos pras meninas e abraços aos garotos!

Até a próxima atualização!

** Snake Eye's!!!**


	30. Julgamento – Sessão Aberta

** Animago Mortis**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Julgamento – Sessão Aberta.**

* * *

Nicolai foi conduzido a uma antecâmara próxima ao tribunal onde aconteceria o seu julgamento. Da mesma forma como ocorreu na primeira vez, o rapaz estava prostrado pelo uso das algemas mágicas, que tiravam dele boa parte de suas forças e seu poder. Mas não apenas isso o reduzia à miséria que sentia se encontrar, era principalmente por ele julgar veemente de que o Diretor Alvo Dumbledore o havia abandonado à própria sorte. Não que o velho Mago lhe devesse qualquer favor ou obrigação, mas ele acreditou mesmo nas suas palavras de apoio.

Talvez ele estivesse sendo um grande tolo em dar tanta importância a este fato. Sim, sua vida, sua liberdade estavam em jogo, mas quantas vezes ele passou pela fase que viver e morrer não faziam a menor diferença? Esteve aprisionado dentro de si mesmo por tanto tempo que não seria diferente se fosse aprisionado em Azkaban. Esse pequeno lapso de liberdade, ao romper com a maldição, não poderia contamina-lo com a tolice de esperança. O que deveria deixar bem claro para si mesmo é que para ele não havia qualquer chance de retomar a sua vida com era há muitos e muitos anos, mesmo porque essa vida já havia desaparecido feito névoa ao calor dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã, sem deixar vestígios, sem haver dna. E a maior tolice era, certamente, a de crer que Hermione o veria com bons olhos algum dia...

O advogado Jonathan Davis interrompeu Nicolai, segurando-o pelo ombro, pois o garoto mal percebia para onde havia sido levado. Davis, em tom baixo e autoritário, num meneio de cabeça, chama qualquer um dos dois agentes que acompanharam a ele e ao seu cliente até ali.

—Retire as algemas.

Com toda má vontade do mundo, um dos agentes posicionou-se perante Nicolai, apontando a varinha para os pulsos do rapaz, murmurando o feitiço que fez as algemas esvaecerem até desaparecerem por completo, deixando o réu novamente livre.

—Saiam. – Ordenou Davis, secamente.

Davis ficou observando os agentes se retirarem até que a porta fosse batida, cujo baque seco reverberou pela antecâmara, ficando apenas defensor e réu a sós.

Nicolai olhou de esguelha para o ex-colega de classe, ainda desconfiado e nada satisfeito. Jonathan Davis retribuiu o olhar taciturno de seu cliente com seu sorriso sádico, movimentando-se para postar-se de frente para Nicolai que, apenas, ainda o observava sem nada dizer.

—Ouça bem, russo: pouco me importa o que você pensa e acha de tudo isso que está acontecendo. Não estou nem aí se você tem fé em sair dessa ou não. Estou aqui só pra fazer o meu trabalho, e se meu trabalho foi requisitado, ele será executado da melhor forma possível.

Na breve pausa em que Davis falava a Nicolai num estranho tom sério, o animago desviou seu olhar para um ponto qualquer do chão, dando uma singela risada de desdenho, fazendo com que seu defensor se sentisse entediado ainda mais com a situação. O garoto, porém, mantinha-se mudo, e Davis o olhava como se ele fosse a coisa mais boçal do mundo.

—..também não me importa se você confia ou não em mim... – continuou Davis, como se não houvesse tido nenhuma interrupção. —Faço isso pelo Mestre Dumbledore. Ele acredita em você e isso me é suficiente.

O garoto encara seu defensor, com um sorriso torto nos lábios, e finalmente pronunciando alguma coisa desde que fôra retirado de sua cela.

—_Qual é a desse discurso, afinal? É alguma tática para eu crer que sairei ileso dessa imensa palhaçada que se forma em meu entorno? Não sou um legilimante, então, 'por favor, Dr Davis', faça a gentileza de dizer logo o que quer me dizer._

O sorriso no rosto redondo de Jonathan Davis se alargou. O homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito e dirigiu um olhar zombeteiro a Nicolai, que se tornava ainda mais insatisfeito com a situação a cada minuto que passava.

—Aah.. a velha arrogância se fez presente. Agora sim você se parece muito mais com aquele russozinho metido à besta de vinte anos atrás. Pois bem, ouça e guarde, e não me faça repetir. – Davis voltou ao seu tom sério, encarando Nicolai com uma firmeza que até então ainda não havia demonstrado.

—O Mestre Dumbledore me contou a sua história, Donskoi. Sei o que você é e onde você andou metido, então preste muita atenção: durante o julgamento, responda as perguntas que lhe forem feitas com toda a sua firmeza; não deixe margens para duplo sentido; responda com a verdade e nada além da verdade, mas, se mentir, leve isso até o fim, sem recuar e sem vacilar um instante. O Ministério está apenas preocupado com a nova 'santa inquisição', não está nem aí para você como pessoa. Você e nada são a mesma coisa. Tudo que eles querem é uma oportunidade de dizer à Comunidade Bruxa que estão fazendo direitinho o trabalho deles e tirando de circulação os bruxos maus.

—_Imaginei algo parecido... – Falou Nicolai numa voz fugidia. —A eficiência deles em querer me levar imediatamente a um julgamento chega a ser teatreco_.

—Realmente.. um termo bastante apropriado a este circo de macacos. Mas entenda uma coisa de vez por todas, Donskoi: O Ministério é um circo de macacos e porcos, sim, porém macacos e porcos com poder suficiente para arruinarem moralmente qualquer um.. e eles nem sequer usam magia para isso. Da mesma forma que o Mestre Dumbledore não é um velhinho gagá e tolo, Cornelius Fudge não é aquele sapo otário que aparenta.

—_O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou um ainda mais desconfiado Nicolai, cujos olhos oblongos desapareciam sob o cenho franzido_.

O sorriso sádico de Davis voltou ao seu rosto e o advogado se deteve por instantes como se a saborear as incertezas de seu réu.

—Preocupe-se única e exclusivamente com sua própria pele, russo. Talvez com um pouco de sorte consigamos uma vidinha meia-boca entre os trouxas para você, 'Nicolai'...

Davis caminhou até uma outra porta, que daria acesso à câmara principal, onde ocorrerá o julgamento. Como o mesmo sorriso de sempre, Jonathan Davis indica gentilmente com a mão esquerda a saída da antecâmara. Nicolai o observa mudo e estático, mas com um olhar que mostrava toda a sua insatisfação e pessimismo em relação ao seu destino final.

* * *

A grande câmara principal, onde era constituído o Tribunal deliberativo, a decoração, por assim dizer com boa vontade, era no sisudo estilo do século 16, o "elisabetano", propagado pela Rainha Elizabeth. Apesar da iluminação por archotes presos às paredes e as velas suspensas num grande candelabro no centro do teto da câmara, o ambiente era escuro devido à tonalidade das paredes, chão e móveis, todos em madeira da cor do mogno. Como fosse um anfiteatro, a sala era constituída por um tablado semi-oval, onde, no centro, ficava a cátedra do juiz e ao seu lado direito ficavam as vinte e uma cadeiras do júri. O centro era como um palco, um espaço livre para a transição das pessoas. Ao lado esquerdo da cátedra do juiz ficavam duas cátedras mais baixas destinadas aos réus e testemunhas. Após o dito palco, haviam duas mesas separadas ao espaço de uma, destinadas à acusação e outra à defesa. Atrás de tudo isso estava a bancada de várias fileiras dispostas ao público que quisesse assistir aos julgamentos.

Não se podia dizer que o Tribunal estava cheio. Haviam apenas uns poucos curiosos como espectadores, alcoviteiros pelas desgraças alheias. Porém o Juiz, os vinte e um membros do júri e o Promotor já se faziam presentes.

A aflição de Nicolai nos últimos dias dentro daquela cela subterrânea não se comparava à angústia que o invadiu no momento em que pisou no Tribunal. O local, por si só, já parecia comprimir, julgar e penalizar quem ali estivesse, que devesse ou não algo à sociedade. Ao ver todos aqueles rostos estranhos que dispensaram imediata atenção a ele, Nicolai sentiu-se ainda mais sozinho e desamparado, como há muitos anos não se sentia, mesmo antes de Hermione entrar em sua vida. Seu coração pulsou lento e dolorosamente. A garganta tornou-se seca e áspera. Mas, inacreditavelmente, Nicolai ainda sabia como esconder seus sentimentos para o mundo exterior, então seu semblante se mantinha inexpressível.

Conduzido para a mesa da defesa por outros dois agentes do Ministério que o aguardavam dentro do Tribunal, Nicolai sentou-se em sua cadeira, tomando a devida providência de não cruzar o olhar com qualquer bruxo que estava presente naquele momento. Davis sentou-se ao seu lado em seguida. Um burburinho geral tomava conta do recinto, tanto pela presença do réu quanto pela presença do advogado Jonathan Davis que, em seus poucos mais de dez anos de magistrado, fez na Comunidade Bruxa muita fama, conquistando alguns admiradores e ganhando milhares de desafetos.

O juiz ajeitou-se em sua grande e adornada cadeira, batendo com o martelo de madeira três vezes seguidas com rigor contra a sua mesa, exigindo ordem e silêncio dentro do Tribunal.

De imediato todos se calaram e se ajeitaram nos lugares. O Juiz, nitidamente satisfeito, põe-se a falar seu discurso rotineiro, abrindo a sessão do julgamento. Para Nicolai, apenas mais um palavrório fastidioso. Sentia-se como se estivesse num sonho, num estágio letárgico onde as pernas não moviam quando a mente queria andar, a boca não mexia quando se queria falar, o raciocínio não trabalhava quando o ego tentava se sobrepor ao id. Não que ele estivesse ainda prostrado ou sofrendo da ação das algemas mágicas, mas, como se tivesse ocorrido de um instante para o outro, tudo aquilo havia perdido toda a sua importância. Aquele julgamento para Nicolai, naquele momento, havia deixado de ser algo real e o seu desfecho pouco importava... talvez ele acreditasse mesmo que não sairia ileso dali.

Depois de aberta a seção, o Juiz verifica se todos os vinte e um jurados estão presentes no recinto e, logo em seguida, abre uma urna, que fora previamente lacrada com magia, e retira de lá vinte e uma células, cada uma correspondente a um membro do júri, confirmando e deixando pública a identidade de cada um ali. Fechando e lacrando novamente a urna com magia, o Juiz, então, anuncia quais os processos serão, ali, submetidos a julgamento, passando para o Porteiro do Auditório a missão de apregoar as partes – acusação e defesa – e as testemunhas convocadas.

Ainda para Nicolai tudo soava como a um zumbido ininteligível, como se estivesse em meio a uma multidão, onde se ouve tudo e de tudo, mas não se entende absolutamente nada. Mas no momento em que o Porteiro começou a divulgar os nomes das testemunhas, alguns nomes surtiram efeito imediato no rapaz, como um baque gelado que o acertava diretamente no peito, fazendo-o gelar internamente. Toda a sua inanimação desvaneceu-se imediatamente e seu coração tomou um ritmo como se quisesse recuperar algum tempo perdido... mas para ele, naquele momento, era impossível decidir se aquilo era um bom ou mau presságio.

E não houve tempo para decidir-se. O Porteiro do Auditório invoca a presença do réu diante do Juiz e, antes que Davis forçasse com palavras grosseiras, Nicolai levantou-se de sua cadeira, os braços estendidos em punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. Mirou ao alto, para encontrar o rosto do Juiz. Mas um acaso feliz fez com que o semblante de Nicolai parecesse a ele, o Juiz, sereno e humilde, porém isso era devido ao turbilhão de pensamentos que se tumultuavam na mente do rapaz.

Seguindo a norma de conduta, o Juiz então começa o interrogatório com as perguntas básicas, as quais Nicolai responde com naturalidade, exceto à última, em que foi possível, aos mais atentos, sentir na voz do réu a insatisfação de tornar aquilo verídico.

—Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, descendente da Dinastia Donskoi, senhores fidalgos das terras de Lentz, na Rússia Oriental; trinta e sete anos.. – a isso foram ouvidos alguns murmúrios de admiração e outros de incredulidade. — ..meu defensor é.. o Sr Jonathan Davis... – a isso, pronunciado com má vontade, mesmo não ter virado seu rosto ou ousado olhar mesmo que de canto de olho para seu advogado, Nicolai sentiu em sua direção o sorriso sádico e zombeteiro de Davis, mesmo que isso não tenha sido passado exteriormente. Mas há sentimentos que jamais ficam ocultos.

* * *

—Como eu consigo me meter nessas situações?

Perguntava para si mesma Hermione, sentada num banco estofado, dentro de uma antecâmara, onde também estavam outras pessoas que ela, talvez por nervosismo, não se dignava a olhar sequer de relance, mesmo para o Prof Dumbledore, sentado tranqüilamente ao seu lado oposto da saleta, que rabiscava animado com um lápis um livreto que, possivelmente, se tratava de uma mera revista trouxa de palavras cruzadas.

Hermione sentia-se enfadada naquele lugar. Não havia uma janela para a qual distrair-se olhando para a paisagem de fora; não haviam livros para passar o tempo, apenas algumas velhas revistas e jornais; conversar até gostaria, principalmente para poder aliviar toda a tensão que ia em seu peito, mas não havia em si o mínimo ânimo para fazê-lo. Se fosse possível, faria com que esse momento presente fosse pulado e se tornasse apenas um buraco no tempo... mas isso não era possível, fosse ou não com magia.

A menina, entediada, levanta-se do banco, desamassando a saia e continuando a balançar os braços em seguida, como se quisesse espanar de sua roupa alguma fuligem invisível. Hermione tomou o cuidado de não virar para a direção de nenhuma das outras testemunhas ali presentes, andando para a direção de um canto vazio da saleta, onde havia apenas uma pequena mesa e uma jarra de cristal que ostentava um buquê sem graça, o qual serviu de pretexto para que a menina mantivesse as costas para os outros presentes, fingindo que olhava curiosa para as flores quase murchas e secas que tentavam em vão alegrar o ambiente sisudo e inóspito.

—Se eu soubesse que aquele gato era um animago, teria cobrado uns galeões a mais por ele...

À voz alegre que se ouviu as suas costas, Hermione virou-se num sobressalto, encontrando a mulher que lhe falava com um sorriso até simpático no rosto. Levou alguns instantes ainda para a menina reconhecer de quem se tratava e quando o fez deixou escapar uma exclamação muda, seguindo para um sorriso sem graça que a fez voltar sua atenção para a jarra de flores murchas.

—Eer.. aquilo... f-foi muito inusitado. Ninguém.. nunca percebeu nada.

—E nem mesmo você? Afinal ele conviveu bastante com a senhorinha, não?

Hermione voltou a olhar a mulher por sobre o ombro, meneando negativamente com a cabeça, em movimentos curtos e bruscos. Será possível que teria que passar o resto do ano a ouvir esse tipo de comentário? —N-não, não senhora. Se nem a Profª Minerva ou o Prof Dumbledore foram capazes de perceberem algo, eu menos ainda...

A mulher levou a mão ao ombro da menina, com se quisesse consol�-la. —Eu sei, mocinha. Se um animago não quer ou não pode se mostrar, não há nada que faça como descobrir isso. Crookshanks esteve em minha loja por uns oito ou dez anos e jamais tive a mínima idéia em imaginar tal possibilidade. Quando se lida com criaturas mágicas todo o tempo, certas capacidades nos passam totalmente despercebidas e no máximo que consegui desconfiar era de ele fosse um mestiço de gato comum com amasso.

—É... – Hermione voltou-se para a mesinha, de cabeça baixa, desanimada. —Eu também cheguei a cogitar essa hipótese, quando fui buscar informações sobre ele, mas... bem, que seja... – Aqui a voz de Hermione não foi nada além de um sussurro, dando por encerrado o assunto, que a velha bruxa entendeu perfeitamente.

—É, que seja. Por isso e por outras que a vida é muito interessante.

* * *

No tribunal, Nicolai já estava sendo interrogado. Era fastidioso e sua vontade era de permanecer calado, mandando aos infernos tudo e a todos – e, em algumas passagens, foi por muito pouco que não respondeu com um "vá pro inferno!". Mas tinha que manter seu sangue frio e a cabeça completamente lúcida a fim de encurtar o máximo possível aquela seção, se mostrar de boa vontade e que não tinha o que temer e esconder – o que era uma inverdade, mas ali seria a mais cristalina das verdades.

—...Então, Sr Donskoi, o senhor afirma que não tinha controle algum sobre o assassinato do comensal que não conseguiram identificar por faltar às Autoridades documentos a respeito e PELO SENHOR tê-lo deixado desfigurado a ponto de ser irreconhecível? – Questionava o Promotor de Acusação, que, apesar da interpretação na fala, mantinha-se sério e com movimentos calculados.

Nicolai o olhava desinteressadamente, porém sempre mantendo firmeza. Ademais, essa não lhe era uma pergunta que o comprometia com a sua moral, já que não havia nenhuma mentira na resposta.

—_Sim, senhor. Eu não tive nenhum controle humano naquele momento. O que me fez ataca-lo daquela forma foi meu instinto de preservação, sequer havia me dado conta de que não estava mais preso à forma animaga_.

—..Mas como já foi dito e provado que todo bruxo animago em sua forma animal tem plena consciência humana, o senhor, embora afirme o contrário, teve não apenas a intenção de matar, mas como também o fez com requintes de crueldade, usando demasiada força para tal... o senhor acabou de afirmar que havia matado o comensal e o negará agora?

—_Não, não estou negando nada_... – Nicolai titubeou, não esperava por uma pergunta dessas. Sentiu um amargo horrível na garganta e a opressão em seu peito só fez aumentar. —..._mas_.. _eu não tinha noção alguma da minha força ou do que realmente estava fazendo! Tudo que queria era que aquele maldito pagasse por tudo que fez contra a minha don_.. _c-contra a Srta Granger_! _Tudo que lembro é vê-la desfalecer pelas mãos dele e achar que ele havia a matado! E eu não pude protegê-la! Então precisava fazê-lo pagar por aquilo_! – Nicolai não pôde deter sua emoção neste momento, deixando transparecer o seu desespero em lembrar-se daquela cena horrenda. O que esse homem queria afinal? Preferia ele a vida de um miserável comensal à vida de Hermione!

—Então o senhor confirma que matou ao comensal por livre e espontânea vontade, não para defender alguém, pois se cria que a vítima em questão estava morta e não há o porque defender os mortos, mas ainda assim atacou ao homem, o espancando até a morte, praticando a justiça com as próprias mãos, usando força descomunal e requintes de crueldade.

—PROTESTO, MERITÍSSIMO! O caro colega está torcendo os fatos, imputando uma falsa conduta ao meu cliente! Exijo uma réplica.

O Juiz dá uma única batida com o martelo sobre a mesa, falando calmamente logo em seguida:

—Protesto aceito. Faça sua réplica, Dr Davis.

Jonathan Davis avançou para o centro do júri, estando lado a lado com o Promotor. Nicolai o olhava apreensivo, não imaginando o que poderia vir dele, no mesmo instante que sentia-se completamente idiota de ter deixado a emoção domina-lo, mesmo que por alguns instantes.

—O meu cliente sofreu a ação de uma maldição imperdoável por vinte anos, tendo seu corpo e mente envenenados por uma magia negra poderosa, que foi provado por laudos médicos assinados por um expoente da atual medicina bruxa, Dra Papoula Pomfrey. Será que os aqui presentes crêem que após ser obrigado a viver como um animal por duas décadas, um homem conseguiria raciocinar como um homem instantes depois de voltar a sua forma humana? Ainda mais sob imensa pressão, ao ver a iminência da morte de um ente importante para si? Animais não matam por prazer! Matam por alimento ou por defesa, sua ou de seus pares! O nobre colega Osborn afirma que meu cliente, o Sr Donskoi, tinha consciência humana e desejo de vingança quando meu cliente, que está sob juramento mágico, afirma que sequer tinha noção de seu corpo e sua força. Oras, se meu cliente afirma que não tinha noção sequer de seu próprio corpo, isso significa que ele não tinha consciência humana afinal, uma vez que animais não têm raciocínio lógico!

Numa breve pausa, Nicolai sequer piscava, tão centrado estava diante da apresentação de Davis que era, de fato, um tanto quanto expansivo no palco. O garoto não conseguia deixar de pensar que sua vida estaria arruinada pelas mãos daquele lunático e agora ainda mais, não prevendo aonde ele chegaria com aquelas palavras.

—..então, Sr Meritíssimo, cavalheiros e damas do Júri, nobre colega e caros espectadores, meu cliente, o Sr Donskoi, que por vinte anos viveu plenamente como um animal, cometeu um crime grave através de seu instinto de preservação, como ele mesmo afirmou, logo, Sr Juiz Meritíssimo, eu considero inapto este crime ser julgado por este tribunal, uma vez que meu cliente cometeu tal crime sob consciência animal, logo, acato à idéia de que o Sr Donskoi deva ser julgado pelo Tribunal de Criaturas Mágicas do Departamento de Controle e Execução de Criaturas Mágicas!

Um burburinho e exclamações preencheram o ambiente após as palavras de Davis. Nicolai, de olhos arregalados, não conseguia crer no que seus ouvidos escutaram e Osborn, o advogado de acusação, mostrou-se imediatamente indignado com tal proposta estapafúrdia de Jonathan Davis, que, por sua vez, parecia completamente satisfeito com suas palavras e com a reação geral.

Osborn, indignado, treplica:

—Isso é um completo absurdo, Davis! Não podemos julgar um homem através do Departamento de Controle e Execução de Criaturas Mágicas. Mesmo que o bruxo tenha a capacidade da animagia, ainda assim ele é um ser humano! Desde a Convenção de 1811 ficou decretado que bruxos, mesmo os animagos e até mesmo vampiros, lobisomens e megeras são classificados como 'seres', dito assim pelo então Ministro da Magia, Grogan Stump, que 'qualquer criatura que possuísse inteligência suficiente para compreender as leis da comunidade mágica e para compartir com a responsabilidade na preparação de tais leis'... logo, o Sr Donskoi, mesmo sendo um animago, é um 'ser' e como tal deve permanecer em julgamento no Tribunal Bruxo.

—PORÉM, caro Dr Osborn, o meu cliente agiu por instinto animal e matou um homem consciente de ser um animal, algo que ele não é, pois devido ao determinado na Convenção de 1811, como bem lembrou o nobre colega, o Sr Donskoi, bruxo animago, compreende-se na 'categoria de seres'. Oras, então o que temos aqui: um homem assassinado cujo crime foi cometido por um ser inconsciente de sua personalidade, agindo por um instinto que não convém a um ser humano, sua real natureza, mas a um animal. Porém, a consciência é a mola mestra de nossos atos e se ela não existe, os atos perdem seu significado filosófico. Logo temos um crime, uma vítima, entretanto, sem um culpado.

* * *

Sem saber exatamente o porque, Hermione sentia-se apreensiva... seria óbvio que isso era devido à situação, mas ela, no fundo, guardava algo que não queria mostrar nem a si mesma. A verdade é que sua apreensão era a mesma de Nicolai e ela estava preocupada com o que se passava após aquela maciça porta de madeira a sua frente.

Voltou sua atenção totalmente à porta de madeira escura muito sólida e de adornos trabalhados. O que a preocupava não era no que seria interrogada, nem o que viria a dizer, se prejudicaria ou auxiliaria Pavel... sequer pensava nisso naquele momento, sequer lembrava-se disso há mais de uma hora. Tudo que sentia, além de um estado letárgico, era um vazio em seu coração, como se experimentasse uma profunda solidão, um profundo desamparo.

Ao longe, despreocupadamente, estava Alvo Dumbledore, que já estava com um novo livro de palavras cruzadas em mãos. O velho mago observava discretamente a menina, adivinhando o que ela se negava a aceitar.

* * *

Sentado à cadeira do réu, as energias de Nicolai se exauriam rapidamente devido à situação tediosa e enfadonha. Responder às inúmeras perguntas, ouvir argumentos absurdos a respeito de si, sentir toda a atenção de todos naquele plenário sobre ele, sentir o receio e o desejo de que ele fosse condenado e penalizado, misturados a outros sentimentos contraditórios como compaixão, por exemplo... é, passar tantos anos recluso com um animal desenvolveu nele uma percepção incomum que, naquele momento, inconscientemente, amaldiçoava-se por isso. Aquele excesso de sentimentos alheios que se chocavam e se confundiam sobre si, pairando no ar feito um nevoeiro abafado das madrugadas de verão, o estavam deixando ainda mais enjoado. Porém, a todo custo, mantinha-se ainda muito lúcido, a fim de não vacilar em suas respostas que não poderiam falhar de forma alguma e deixar aparente a sua inverdade, principalmente quando tais perguntas esbarravam num assunto que ele gostaria que se tratasse apenas de um terrível pesadelo e não parte de seu passado: Comensal da Morte.

—...sendo um bruxo de família tradicional de linhagem nobre e sendo, ainda, um estudante de nível avançado como demonstra em seu currículo escolar, o senhor afirma, simplesmente, que desconhecia a regra do Ministério Geral, estipulada há mais de trezentos anos, de que todos os bruxos animagos devem ser registrados e o não cumprimento de tal obrigação acarreta em descumprimento de uma Lei secular, caracterizando como um crime grave devido à complexidade do caso? – No tom de voz e interpretação de Osborn havia uma medida exata de indignação que não se deixava mostrar como disfarce. Os movimentos lentos e ponderados do Promotor deixavam Nicolai quase sonolento de tão entediado.

—Discordo, Meritíssimo! – Davis levanta-se mais uma vez de sua cátedra, posicionando novamente ao centro do tablado.

O juiz martela mais uma vez sobre sua mesa, concedendo o direito à réplica a Davis. —O senhor tem permissão para expor seu ponto de vista, Dr Davis.

—Protesto, Meritíssimo! Isso é um artifício do Dr Davis para que o réu não responda ao questionamento!

O Juiz tornou a martelar a mesa, desta vez com dois baques mais fortes que o anterior. —O direito de réplica ao Defensor já foi consentida e é irrevogável. Ao senhor será dado o direito de tréplica.

—Obrigado, Meritíssimo. – Davis agradeceu firmando com meneio positivo da cabeça. —É fato verídico tal Lei que obriga os animagos ao registro perante o Ministério Geral dos Bruxos, assim como é obrigatório o registro de vampiros e lobisomens, mas um bruxo torna-se um indivíduo plenamente capaz ao completar exatos dezoitos anos de idade. Apenas quero lembrar ao colega Dr Osborn, que meu cliente era menor de dezoito anos na época, logo um indivíduo legalmente incapacitado para responder por deveres e obrigações que não condiziam com sua idade. E sendo um indivíduo ainda não emancipado e sob tutela legal de seus pais, o Sr Donskoi não poderia, por si só, dar entrada ao seu registro de animago, obrigação e dever cabível apenas aos tutores legais. Portanto, tal questionamento é uma injúria, visto que a culpa não pode recair ao meu cliente e sim aos seus pais que omitiram tal fato e deixaram de regularizar a situação do filho.

—Se a questão aqui é a de se refrescar a memória, então faço o mesmo pelo colega, caro Dr Davis.. – Osborn voltava-se com um tom de cólera e sarcasmo que não combinavam com sua pessoa, mas que divertiam muito a Davis, que respondeu com um singelo sorriso. —No primeiro depoimento do réu, feito ao Excelentíssimo Secretário da Defesa, Chester Bennington, o Sr Donskoi afirmou com veemência de que ocultou de todos, por anos a fio, o fato de ser um animago, inclusive de seus próprios pais, então seus tutores legais. Portanto, o que entendo é que o réu agiu de má fé, possivelmente com planos premeditados em que envolveriam sua animagia. Logo, podemos concluir que tal ocultação de um fato que é de grande orgulho por exaltar ao bruxo uma capacidade incomum, fosse para ser usada da forma mais escusa que assola a Comunidade Bruxa até os dias de hoje: a prática da magia negra e o seguimento ao Que-não-pode-ser-nomeado.

A simples menção que lembra Voldemort fôra o suficiente para que todo o Tribunal se tumultuasse em balbúrdias. Nicolai sentiu-se gelar por dentro, por ver ali exposto o questionamento a que tanto temia: a acusação de pertencer ao Círculo das Trevas e seguir ao Lord Voldemort. Suas mãos suavam geladas; estavam fechadas tão fortemente em punhos que, se ele estivesse menos concentrado no plenário, sentiria suas unhas ferirem as palmas de suas mãos. O momento que tanto temia estava próximo e duvidava que conseguiria encontrar argumentos convincentes de que jamais fora um Comensal. Essa odiosa realidade estava tão impregnada em si que ele duvidava que algum dia conseguiria viver sem a sombra desse passado que tanto o condena. Se esse passado não conseguisse condenar e aprisionar seu corpo, sua mente já o penalizava há muitos e muitos por isso e o faria até o fim de seus dias na Terra.

Nicolai voltou de seus devaneios com sobressalto pelas marteladas que o Juiz dava energeticamente sobre a mesa, exigindo ordem no tribunal. Após alguns instantes todos os espectadores e júri acalmaram seus ânimos, dando espaço para que as partes, ou seja, Promotoria e Defesa, voltassem aos seus questionamentos com o réu e aos seus debates. Nicolai voltou seus olhos para os dois advogados, mas uma nevoa parecia pairar a sua frente, pois, a quem o observava, parecia que o rapaz não via nada diante de si.

Osborn posicionou-se de fronte à cadeira do réu, voltando ao seu inquérito.

—Como acabou de ser dito, o senhor ocultou de todos, inclusive de seus pais, o fato de ter a capacidade da animagia. Isto é ou não um fato?

Nicolai não respondeu de imediato, mas os conselhos de Dumbledore e, ironicamente, de Davis vieram a sua mente com a mesma velocidade de um raio que recorta as densas nuvens numa tempestade. Nunca vacilar. Nunca titubear. Jamais dar margens para duplo sentido. Ser preciso. E se mentir, mentir com franqueza – se é possível tal artimanha - e leva-la, a mentira, até o fim.

—_Sim, é um fato. Eu escondi de todos que eu havia desenvolvido a animagia_.

—E com qual intento o fez, Sr Donskoi? Considerando que tal fato é um caso do qual se orgulhar e não se envergonhar, por que ocultou o fato de ser um animago?

O nevoeiro escuro que pairava virtualmente sobre Nicolai finalmente o envolveu naquele momento. Feito um filme de imagens desbotadas, as cenas de sua vida passavam em constante aceleração, remetendo-o ao real motivo que o fez esconder de todos sua capacidade de usar a animagia. Escondeu para poder usar contra o Império de Voldemort. E usou. E por isso fôra amaldiçoado. Concluiu, com tudo isso acontecendo em lapsos de segundos, que a verdade tomava formas diferentes de acordo com o ângulo que se via. E ele exporia, agora, um desses ângulos.

—_Meus pais eram Comensais da Morte.. e havia a intenção de transformar-me em um logo que eu me formasse em Hogwarts... julguei que, se descobrissem essa capacidade, iriam querer acelerar esse processo, pois eu acreditava que o Lord Voldemort ficaria muito interessado em ter um animago as suas ordens e pressionasse meus pais a me entregarem o quanto antes._

Apenas o Juiz, Davis e Osborn conseguiram ouvir a resposta de Nicolai até o fim, por estarem mais próximos a ele. Pois, assim que o garoto mencionou a primeira sílaba do nome de Voldemort, um novo burburinho, ainda mais tumultuado que o anterior, tomou conta do recinto. O Juiz martelou dezenas de vezes a mesa, cada vez com mais força que a anterior, até que, minutos depois, os bruxos ali presentes voltassem a sua calmaria. Furioso, o Juiz virou-se para Nicolai, ordenando-o num tom de voz letal, perigosamente.

—Sr Donskoi, está terminantemente proibido de citar o nome Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado dentro do meu Tribunal. Se desacatar uma única vez a seção será encerrada e o senhor será encarcerado novamente em sua cela por um longo tempo até que seja definida nova data de seu julgamento.

—_Sim, senhor_.. – Nicolai voltou-se para suas mãos fechadas em punhos sobre seu colo, envergonhando-se por sua tolice em se mostrar que não temia a Voldemort, pronunciando seu nome daquela forma. Idiota. Aquilo não era hora e nem lugar para tais bobagens. Precisava se manter centrado naquilo que era a coisa mais importante: lutar por sua liberdade, pois essa era a única forma de se aproximar de Hermione.

Foi a vez de Davis interceder. Tomando a frente de Osborn, postou-se frente a frente com Nicolai que o encarou imediatamente ao perceber que vinha do Defensor algo de ruim, um sarcasmo ou mesmo diabólico. Nicolai viu nos olhos pequenos e negros de Jonathan Davis que ele estava adorando tudo aquilo... Definitivamente, ele não confiava em seu advogado.

—Sr Donskoi, o senhor acaba de afirmar que tinha conhecimento que seus pais eram Comensais da Morte e, principalmente, que tinha o conhecimento que eles planejavam fazer do senhor um seguidor do 'Que-não-pode-ser-nomeado'...

Uma breve pausa, provavelmente para aguçar ainda mais a expectativa de todos os presentes. Nicolai estava congelado por dentro, a respiração difícil e quase dolorosa. O garoto estava a beira do pânico e seus olhos transmitiam isso, embora seu semblante estivesse alterado apenas pelas sobrancelhas cerradas. Davis sorriu seu sorriso sádico, deixando a mostra o dente lascado. Apenas segundos se passaram, mas foram suficientes para deixar todo o plenário num mórbido silêncio.

—...se o senhor tinha a consciência desses fatos, por que não buscou ajuda, Sr Donskoi?

—_A-ajuda_? – Nicolai titubeou com a pergunta, da qual não esperava (que estava se tornando um hábito por ali). Pelo diabo, onde esse retardado do Davis queria chegar! —_Ajuda_! _Onde eu poderia buscar ajuda_! _Não havia onde encontrar auxílio e nem como fazê-lo_! _Tudo que eu fizesse levaria meus pais à Azkaban ou a morte pelas mãos do Lorde! Somente uma pessoa poderia tirar meus pais do Círculo das Trevas e garantir a segurança deles, mas_... _isso era impossível._.. _Nunca houve onde buscar qualquer ajuda_...

A voz de Nicolai sumiu num sussurro, porém nitidamente ouvível aos que estavam próximos dele, como Davis, Osborn e o Juiz. O silêncio reinava absoluto no Tribunal, todos com suas atenções voltadas a Nicolai. Até mesmo Osborn e o Juiz do Tribunal estavam na expectativa pelo o que viria e inacreditando de que Jonathan Davis estivesse fazendo a vez da acusação e não da defesa, que era o papel que lhe cabia naquele julgamento. Osborn o observava incrédulo e boquiaberto.

Vendo que Nicolai havia se acalmado, Davis decide voltar ao seu interrogatório.

—QUEM poderia tê-los ajudado, aos seus pais e ao senhor, Sr Donskoi?

Nicolai voltou-se novamente para seu advogado, que havia assumido novamente sua expressão séria de antes. O réu já não parecia mais tão frio e ponderado como antes, de quando havia chegado horas atrás ao Tribunal. Aos que prestavam atenção ao seu rosto, viam em Nicolai algo como desamparo.

* * *

Hermione já havia se cansado de andar de um lado para o outro dentro da antecâmara, onde permanecia à espera de seu interrogatório juntamente com outras testemunhas de defesa convocadas por Jonathan Davis através do Ministério da Justiça. Um mal estar a invadiu e a menina sentiu a urgente necessidade de consolo e girando o olhar pela saleta, encontrou o Prof Dumbledore, que descansava as mãos com o livreto em seu colo e dispensava à Hermione um olhar terno e preocupado.

Sem se preocupar com convenções e deixando de lado toda e qualquer convicção, Hermione sentou-se ao lado vago do velho mago, que de pronto passou-lhe o braço por sobre o ombro da menina e com a mãos delicadamente posta sobre a cabeça de Hermione, a conduziu até seu ombro, num aconchego paternal. Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir uma sensação morna de embalo, acalmando-se de imediato.

—Está tudo bem, querida. – Falou Dumbledore num sussurro, com seu típico tom de otimismo. —A decoração dessa sala é horrível e isso cansa a gente..

Hermione riu baixo com o comentário de Dumbledore. Mas sentia saber que ele percebia o que se passava dentro de seu coração, embora ela própria não entendesse o porque dessa súbita sensação de desamparo e angústia...

* * *

—O senhor não pode se calar ante uma pergunta feita em pleno Tribunal, Sr Donskoi. – Alertou Davis. —Eu repito a pergunta: QUEM poderia ajudar ao senhor e aos seus pais, Sr Donskoi?

Nicolai respirou fundo e segurou por instantes o ar em seus pulmões, como a buscar forças para encarar mais uma vez essa triste e desonrosa verdade.

— _O Patriarca Vassili Afanassievich Donskoi, pai de meu pai_.

—E por que não buscou sua ajuda, Sr Donskoi, uma vez que havia a ligação sangüínea e familiar tão forte, sendo que eram pais, filhos e neto?

—_Porque... porque o Patriarca nos deserdou da Dinastia Donskoi quando descobriu que meus pais abandonaram a Rússia para se submeteram a um bruxo impuro por uma ambição inexplicável. Nós nos tornamos párias e meu avô sempre acreditou que era preferível a morte à desonra_!

* * *

** Fim do Capítulo XXX – Continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2005.**

* * *

**N/A:** Jamais estive num tribunal e menos ainda assisti a um julgamento. Para poder montar toda essa farsa, baseei-me em filmes que contenham tais cenas e, principalmente, no site "Jus Navigandi", sob os textos dissertativos de Marcus Vinícius Amorim de Oliveira, promotor de Justiça no Ceará. Então, para quem sabe como realmente é e para quem faz Direito (e deve tá tendo convulsões com minhas descrições) só tenho a lamentar por mim mesmo por não ter competência de representar melhor um julgamento. Isso que escrevi é uma forma extremamente simplificada da coisa. Só o fiz porque não quis pegar o modelo já apresentando no livro de HP por mais de uma vez e que achei tais julgamentos péssimos, então quis fazer algo um pouco mais elaborado e que não fira gravemente a inteligência de ninguém.  
Que mais poderia eu dizer? Pedir desculpas pela demora? Não, não farei isso. Não depois que li que Gustave Flaubert (1821 – 1880), autor de Madame Bovary e Educação Sentimental, levou cinco anos para escrever cada obra. Claro, ele não tinha um computador à mão, mas também não tinha uma vida atribulada e louca como a de agora.  
E a quem interessa desculpas esfarrapadas?

Agradecimentos: ao meu beta-reader (no sentido restrito da palavra) Bruno Horta, que me auxiliou a destravar em como tratar o andamento do julgamento do Nico. "Da discussão, surge a luz!" Pois é, e foi isso que aconteceu. Valeu, irmão!

**RECADO IMPORTANTE:** É provável que eu tenha que desaparecer por um tempo longo e indeterminado da nat. O meu Ego Titular recebeu uma proposta de emprego que, se confirmar, consistirá em mudança para nova cidade, nova vida, o que significa ficar sem net por um tempão (snif!). Então isso é para muito breve, talvez ainda para esta semana mesmo. E não apenas ficarei fora da net, mas também não poderei escrever nada até que ele resolva a mudança dele e traga o meu computador junto (sem isso eu não vivo, não existo!). Então caras amadas fãs: não se desesperem por meu sumiço. Depois matamos a saudades!

Um grande abraço!

_Snake Eyes_ - sendo posto de lado mais uma vez ,(

* * *

** ♥♥♥AGRADECIMENTOS AOS REVIEWS!♥♥♥**

* * *

**Lilibeth**

Mesmo sabendo que vc ficou definitivamente de mal comigo pra sempre, ainda é meu dever e obrigação responder aos seus comments, principalmente por estar entre os melhores reviews que recebo e que lastimavelmente jamais tornarei a recebê-los...

O Tio Dumbie mandou o Davis pra resolver, mas como ele conduziu isso... sei não. Jonathan Davis é totalmente baseado no vocal do Korn (Jonathan Davis, heheh), então não foi lá uma grande invensão; mas é isso que é mto legal nas fics!

E não vou matar o Nicolai, msm pq, acho, não haja pena de morte entre os bruxos...

* * *

** ♥Kirina-Li♥**

Na verdade, o advogado não só deve ter fumado como cheirado mto tb...

E não é pra ficar desesperado em ser entregue nas mãos de um doido como aquele! Tomara que o nosso Nico se safe dessa, pq a situação tá é feia pra kcta!

E a Mione que marque bobeira que ela irá perder mto mais que meu filhão, não é verdade!

Beijus!

* * *

** ♥PocPocPoc♥**

Heheh, que nick! E o piro é que não lembro qual era o seu antigo nick ao qual eu estava acostumado T.T

E qual nota ganha esse cap?

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥Nick Malfoy♥**

Daqui a pouco vamos montar um fã clube pro Davis, não?

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥Anastacia Ceres Flamboiant♥**

Bem... o que a Mione e o Nico farão lá pra frente, aí é com eles... não me meto na intimidade de ninguem.

Bjs!

* * *

** ♥Lunna♥**

O "wow man" é uma expressão do Bart Simpson, na dublagem original.

E aí, mais uma pro fã clube do Davis?

Pra todos os efeitos, o Nico pertence ainda à Mione, já que ela COMPROU ele da loja de animais.. nada mais justo que ele continue com ela, hehe

Bjinhus!

* * *

** ♥AnaLe♥**

O que escrevo se enquadra na forma literária 'romance' (termo de literatura fictícia, partida do Romantismo), que, por sua vez, tem seu desenvolvimento da trama narrativa lento e complexo, sendo o seu tempo de duração bastante longo. No Romance temos um universo completo, coerente e complexo. Nesta forma predomina o drama das personagens e tudo converge para um único conflito que evolui lentamente.

Então não adianta dizer que o cap é inútil ou meio inútil, pq o que vc quer ver talvez nem aconteça e se acontecer, tenha certeza de que não será de uma hora pra outra do nada. De fics superficiais o FFnet já está cheio.

E olá pra Consi! Tô esperando pelos botons q vc disse q prepararia pra mim XD Se fizer eu posto lá no site (seria mto legal).

Bjks!

* * *

**Shadow Maid**

Outra que estou respondendo por dever e lastimavelmente umas das melhores reviewers que tinha e não tornarei a ter novamente...

Essa fic seria perfeita se ela fosse original, mas é uma fanfic... então, os créditos pela criação do universo potteriano sempre serão da Tia Jô, snif!

E continuarei a revisar as suas fics, sim, desde que vc as escreva. Pq, apesar da sua confusão de personalidade, vc continua sendo uma baita escritora que merece respeito.

* * *

** ♥**Hermionehphg**♥**

Não mais sumido do que eu, com certeza /

Realmente essa pequena parte HH foi feita em sua homenagem, para vc não chiar mais comigo que não tem o seu shipper preferido. Mas ainda hei de escrever uma fic de HH, pode deixar.

Beijões, Jéssica (bonito nome!)

* * *

** ♥Youko Julia Yagami♥**

Não vou terminar logo e vc não vai me achar no inferno, pois não estou nos quintos e sim em um dos 7 infernos de Kalih Uga.

* * *

** ♥black mamba slytherin♥**

Não diria que essa atualização veio no início do ano, a não ser que vc considere que o início de ano no Brasil só comece msm depois do carnaval, então aí tudo certo.

* * *

** ♥Patrícia Lima♥**

Wow! Enchendo o meu ego! Há quanto tempo não fazem isso por mim! Snif, vou até chorar! Mas é claro, tinha que ser uma Patrícia, esse nome maravilhoso que pertence ao grande amor da vida do meu ego titular!

A intenção é fazer com que o leitor sinta quase na pele as msm sensações dos personagens, viver o que eles vivem. E se estou conseguindo transmitir isso, é ótimo! Pois estou usando as fics como laboratório para criar histórias originais.

Um grande abraço e um beijo tb!

E obrigado por aparecer por aqui!

* * *

** ♥Cassie Mcfallen♥**

Novas Fãs é sempre muito bom e super bem vindo!

Tb não posso acessar a net com a freqüência de que gostaria, pelos mesmos motivos que o seu, então tá tudo certo. E com a letargia em que tenho atualizado meus escritos, não é necessário pressa - da minha parte pelos reviews, claro, senão seria cara de pau demais da conta, hehe.

Como eu tinha dito em AM Solstício, aquela fic é um UA, então, com o andar desse julgamento aqui, o que está lá não fará parte da fic original, sorry.

E, realmente, aqui em AM não há possibilidades pra outros shippers, não. Nem que não role nada entre os personagens, mas a Mione ficar com o Harry, o Ron (urgh!) e até com o Snape (como me foi sugerido), está completamente descartada a possibilidade.

E estou msm contando contigo por aqui, darlin!

Kisses!

* * *

** ♥Fênix♥**

Fãs nunca são demais e sempre cabe mais uma no coração XD

Já tinha me esquecido dessas detenções da Hermione! Terei que ler a fic inteira pra poder juntar as pontas, senão fica feio...

Mas como escrevi na resposta à Cassie, não rola SS/HG aqui não (embora vc tenha sido a terceira pessoa a me propor isso).

Coitado do Harry, tem mais desafetos do que pensa. Mas do jeito que ele foi bruto com a Hermione, o mínimo que ele merecia era um fora msm.

Voldemort, Pettigrew... é, tem montes de coisas pra juntar e pra escrever, mas não entrará isso em Animago Mortis, sorry. Essa fic aqui já está definida e resta apenas mais um ou dois capítulos. Mas aguarde novidades!

Beijus!

* * *

** ♥Miaka♥**

Essa fic é baseada na narrativa de mang�, então vc deve saber, já que usa o nick de um mangá bastante enrolão, de que a história enrola msm e não está no fim como a gente pensa. Mas está próximo, uma vez que mudei meus planos em relação à AM.

É, eu quis caprichar naquele encontro, era o primeiro e não podia ser de qualquer jeito. Fico feliz que muitas fãs como vc tenham gostado do cap.

O que vai acontecer com Nicolai será quase isso que vc espera, mas não aqui (mistério...).

Pra ficar com o Nicolai, vc precisa esperar que Hermione não dê a mínima chance pra ele; se isso acontecer, aí vc terá que entrar na fila e pegar a sua senha e vê como será. Enquanto isso, vc pode ir até o orkut e adicionar ele como seu amigo, hehe.

* * *

** ♥♥Alice Versiani♥♥**

Minha Lice-chan querida (e candidata à amante .)

O cap novo tá aqui, querida, não chore mais!

E obrigado pelos votos de níver (recebi tão poucos, snif).

Bjinhos, querida! Tb te adoro!

* * *

**Acabou! Agradeço tb aos que apenas leem e não tem dó de mim e não deixam reviews!**

**Continuem lendo AM e, de quebra, leiam as outras fics tb!**

**Beijus às meninas!**

**Abraçus aos garotos!**

**E um chocalhar de guizus pra todos :)**

**_Snake Eyes - the worderfull ficwriter!_**

* * *


	31. Julgamento: Apresentação de Provas

** Animago Mortis**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Julgamento – Apresentando Provas.**

* * *

Um homem idoso que já passara a algum tempo de seus oitenta anos escorava-se no umbral da longa porta que dava acesso aos jardins dos fundos do suntuoso castelo construído em mármore branco repleto de detalhes esculpidos e cujas copas de ouro maciço das torres eram em forma de gotas. Os fios finos e branquíssimos de seu cabelo esvoaçavam ante a leve brisa que soprava naquela tarde de fim de verão, cintilando aos fracos raios do sol poente que trespassavam entre galhos e folhas de pequenos arbustos que circundavam os limites do jardim.

Apesar da idade já avançada, o homem ainda mantinha seu porte robusto e de alta estatura. Seus olhos estavam cerrados como se a sentir uma dor aguda, e suas mãos tremiam amassando o pergaminho que segurava. Sua respiração era difícil e parecia dolorosa, e a pouca cor que havia adquirido nos dias do curto verão havia esvaecido de seu rosto.

Uma mulher, também idosa, surgiu à longa porta de ouro maciço esculpido com ideogramas inidentificáveis. Seus longuíssimos cabelos prateados escorriam soltos sobre a seda de sua veste, indo até quase os tornozelos. Preocupada com o longo silêncio do marido, a mulher, quase aflita, coloca-lhe as mãos sobre o ombro, temendo que ele estivesse sofrendo algum mal.

((—_Vânia! O que estás sentindo, meu senhor! Por Merlin, digas-me que estás bem!_))

O homem, incomodado por estar causando aflição à esposa, recompõe-se, pondo-se ereto e acalmando suas mãos trêmulas. Seus olhos, de um azul translúcido quase branco, são abertos lentamente para fitar a mulher que se sobressaltou ao ver naqueles olhos algo impregnado, algo que ela não via há muitas décadas: confusão.

((—_Por Deus, Vânia! O que acontecestes, meu senhor, para que ficastes desta maneira _!))

Vânia inspirou profunda e lentamente, cerrando novamente seus olhos, como a buscar dentro de si uma coragem, uma explicação ou mesmo uma prova de que aquilo era mesmo real. Os breves segundos que assim permaneceu ainda mudo, pois estava incapacitado de pronunciar qualquer palavra devido à tensão que instantaneamente secou sua garganta, só aumentaram a aflição de sua esposa. O rápido silêncio que pareceu perpetuar por horas foi finalmente quebrado com um gesto calado, mas que explicaria exatamente o que lhe havia ocorrido.

O homem estendeu o pergaminho à esposa, que manteve seus olhos dourados como o sol de Outono, presos aos olhos do marido, pegando a carta sem olh�-la, tentando buscar as respostas na janela daquela alma que conhecia tão bem. Somente quando o pergaminho estava firmemente entre suas duas mãos, que Maria se dignou a olh�-lo, surpreendendo-se logo nas primeiras linhas escritas numa esmerosa caligrafia gótica.

((—_Merlin! Mas é de Alvo Dumbledore_...!))

A carta não era curta, mas Maria Ivanóvna leu-a em questão de segundos. Pasmada, dirige ao marido uma expressão que era um misto de aflição e incredulidade. E sentia que seu coração enchia-se de algo que não saberia explicar, por jamais ter sentido tal emoção. Só então, crendo que sua esposa havia encontrado a compreensão do fato ocorrido, Vassili Ivanovich pronuncia suas primeiras desde que recebeu a carta através da bela ave vermelha de dourada de Dumbledore.

((—_É isso que está acontecendo, Ivana... Pavel ainda vive!_))

* * *

Todo o Tribunal estava num silêncio sepulcral. Todos prestavam sua máxima atenção a Nicolai, que permanecia cabisbaixo. Mesmo após tantos anos, mesmo após tantas experiências ruins, tantas experiências diferentes, mesmo após ter adquirido uma nova visão para com o mundo a sua volta, a desonra que sofreu anos atrás, a de ter sido deserdado da Dinastia Donskoi, ainda lhe causava grande vergonha e indignação. A sua formação de moral e honra estavam tão enraizadas em seu âmago que jamais se livraria de tal sentimento, mesmo que por um absurdo e inesperado acaso do destino ele fosse restituído ao seu Clã.

Davis, sério, mãos entrelaçadas às costas, lhe dirigia um olhar inquisidor, como se o acusasse e culpasse pelos crimes ali expostos. Osborn apenas aguardava a sua vez, mesmo não compreendendo onde o colega queria chegar, e um tanto quanto contrariado de ver o Defensor agir como a Acusação.. ao menos era o que parecia.

—Esse é o verdadeiro motivo da deserção de seus pais e o do senhor.. o fato de seus pais terem se aliado ao bruxo Que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. A sua história tem fundamentos, uma vez que tal episódio ocorreu entre algumas diversas famílias tradicionais também do Reino Unido, que não aceitavam qualquer tipo de submissão a quem quer que fosse...

—..A história do réu talvez tenha fundamentos, mas não a questão aqui levantada, Dr Davis... – Interpolou Dr Osborn, não concordando com a postura tomada por Jonathan Davis. —Não é compreendido o motivo pelo qual o senhor levantou tal questão, uma vez que a decisão que a família toma com seus membros não é fato a ser julgado nesta ocasião. Poderia, caro colega, explicar-nos onde tal fato, do Sr Donskoi e seus pais terem sido deserdados pelo Patriarca da família, se encaixa com umas das três acusações em que o réu está sendo julgado?

—Com prazer, Dr Osborn... Tal fato aqui levantado apenas nos prova o porque do réu ter sofrido a maldição Animago Mortis proferida por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado; isso prova que o réu, o Sr Donskoi, envergonhado da indignação e desonra de ter sido expulso de sua Dinastia, recusou-se a seguir ao Círculo das Trevas, e como o próprio havia dito, 'morte ante a desonra'. Sabendo que o Senhor do Círculo das Trevas é um bruxo cruel que jamais perdoa quem quer que seja, deu-se ao luxo de aprisionar o Sr Donskoi com uma maldição à simplesmente mat�-lo. Logo, para mim e insisto que seja para o Júri também, tal história é uma prova cabal de que o Sr Donskoi jamais se aliou ao Círculo das Trevas, pois não suportaria uma segunda desonra, totalmente aceitável dentro de uma família tradicional e antiga.

—Isso são apenas belas palavras, Dr Davis... – Falou seca e sarcasticamente o advogado de acusação. —...mas não é nenhuma prova cabal de que o réu não é um Comensal da Morte.

Osborn virou-se para o Juiz com quase um sorriso no rosto.

—Meritíssimo! Peço permissão para replicar a afirmativa do Dr Jonathan Davis.. e peço também a apresentação de uma prova concreta de que o réu, Sr Donskoi, não é um seguidor do Círculo das Trevas, um Comensal da Morte!

O silêncio pelos espectadores no Plenário foi quebrado por um burburinho que formou-se após as palavras de Osborn. Na arquibancada do Júri, os jurados cochichavam entre si, nervosos. Todos ali sabiam que havia apenas uma forma de provar que um bruxo era ou não um seguidor de Voldemort: através da marca negra, a tatuagem queimada por magia no antebraço esquerdo de todo Comensal. Mesmo que Voldemort estivesse morto, mesmo que a marca permanecesse oculta por anos a fio, ela sempre estaria ali, pronta a arder assim que seu mestre fizesse-se presente. É por isso que era dito que uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal... tal sina era impossível de se livrar. Tal sina sempre estaria impressa no corpo, na alma, na moral daquele que se submetesse ao Círculo das Trevas de Voldemort.

Nicolai estava completamente congelado por dentro. Estava trêmulo. Os olhos estavam estáticos, estatelados. Ele não podia crer no que ouvira. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Davis tenha dado armas e argumento para que a Acusação reivindicasse uma prova real e concreta de que ele não era um Comensal da Morte... mas Nicolai ERA, e uma vez sendo, sempre seria. Sua marca negra, queimada em seu antebraço esquerdo há vinte e um anos atrás, não estava visível, como se não mais existisse... e talvez realmente não mais existisse; talvez, ao quebrar a maldição Animago Mortis de Voldemort, ele tenha também conseguido livrar-se de sua escravidão pelo Círculo das Trevas.. porém, ele não tinha a mínima certeza disso.

Sobressaltou-se com as marteladas que o Juiz dava em sua mesa, exigindo ordem e silêncio no Tribunal e concedendo o pedido de Osborn. Ao ouvir isso, uma nuvem negra cobriu os olhos de Nicolai e ele sentiu-se cair num abismo negro, sem fundo, tão negro que a escuridão poderia comprimir e esmagar como fosse a pressão existente na profundidade do Oceano. O abismo em que se encontrava era como o peso de todo o Oceano em volta de seu corpo, de sua alma.

— É consentido o seu direito à réplica, Dr Osborn, assim como é consentida a apresentação da prova real de que o Sr Donskoi é inocente perante a acusação de ser um Comensal da Morte.

—Eu protesto, Meritíssimo! – Intercedeu Davis, parecendo um tanto apreensivo, como se tivesse perdido o controle da situação. —Existe apenas uma prova real de que um bruxo é o não um Comensal da Morte, e tal prova é de certo grau um grande constrangimento ao réu. Peço uma rescisão do julgamento por ora, senhor!

—O seu protesto é inapropriado, Dr Davis, e esse direito não lhe será consentido. O direito à réplica do Dr Osborn será mantida tal qual a apresentação da prova real. Caso o seu cliente sinta-se constrangido ao ser submetido à apresentação da prova perante todo o Tribunal, que o senhor abra um processo contra danos morais em favor do Sr Donskoi, posteriormente. Por ora a réplica será feita e a prova será apresentada, porém ao senhor, Dr Davis, será consentido o direito à tréplica. E tenho dito.

Três marteladas. E ponto final.

* * *

Hermione encolheu-se nos braços de Alvo Dumbledore, como se houvesse entrado na saleta de espera uma corrente de ar frio. A menina cerrou seus olhos, com uma súbita sensação de medo e apreensão, diferente do que havia sentido até então. Todas esses sentimentos estranhos, essa sensação de sufocamento, estavam deixando-a enjoada e uma enxaqueca começava a se manifestar. Era como se estivesse desfalecendo, pois não conseguia pensar em mais nada, não conseguia ouvir, não conseguia sentir o exterior. Tudo o que via a sua frente era uma imensidão negra do nada, que a engolia, que a asfixiava.

Dumbledore sentiu a aflição de Hermione e apertou-a ainda mais em seu semi-abraço, na tentativa de dar-lhe mais conforto e confiança.

—Agüente firme, criança.. quando menos se espera, tudo estará terminado e voltaremos para Hogwarts o quanto antes...

Neste momento, uma das portas da antecâmara é aberta, dando passagem para um elfo doméstico que empurrava um carrinho de chá maior que ele próprio, segurando com dificuldade na alça do mesmo. Sobre o carrinho havia uma dezena de xícaras de porcelana branca com o brasão do Ministério impresso em dourado, dois bules também em porcelana impressa, um com chá e outro com café e mais duas baixelas com biscoitos de formatos e sabores variados.

O estado estranho e degenerativo em que Hermione sentia-se encontrar não permitiu que sua indignação contra a escravidão dos pobres elfos sequer se manifestasse e a menina não fez qualquer cerimônia e aceitou de prontidão a xícara com chá preto que a pequena criatura lhe servia muito educadamente. Hermione levou a xícara aos lábios e degustou do chá como fosse um néctar paliativo que lhe traria a calma e o conforto que tanto precisava naquele momento.

* * *

—Todos aqui presentes têm o conhecimento de que o Comensal da Morte é identificável através da Marca Negra, uma tatuagem queimada no antebraço esquerdo do indivíduo. Por vezes essa tal marca é oculta, invisível, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não exista e, para torn�-la visível, é necessário conjurar um feitiço para tal...

Osborn volta-se para Nicolai, sentado à cátedra do réu, tenso e estático, tanto que sequer piscava.

—Sr Donskoi, o senhor possui a Marca Negra? – Questionou secamente.

—_Não tenho a marca negra, senhor! Não sou um Comensal! – Respondeu Nicolai de forma ríspida, por entre os dentes quase cerrados pela raiva. Agora pouco importava a sua condenação à Azkaban. Antes de ser levado dali ele se encarregaria de matar magistralmente Jonathan Davis diante de todo o Tribunal.. ainda sabia como proferir a Avada Kedavra e nem precisaria utilizar uma varinha para isso!_

—Então o senhor não se importaria agora, diante de todos, de mostrar que diz a verdade?

—_Perdão, mas me recuso. Eu digo a verdade e não mostrarei nenhuma parte de meu corpo para provar isso!_

Davis intervém: —Sr Donskoi, da mesma forma que o senhor não pode negar-se a responder ao inquérito feito em pleno Tribunal, o senhor não pode negar-se em apresentar as provas requeridas. Quem cala, consente. Quem se nega a apresentar provas de sua inocência, assume a culpa. O senhor não quer ser enviado à Azkaban apenas por timidez, não é mesmo?

O advogado terminou sua frase com um leve sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, que Nicolai retribui – e respondeu – com um olhar de ódio ferino. A áurea de ódio de surgiu em torno do rapaz era quase palpável e Davis percebeu isso imediatamente e, embora não tenha demonstrado por mais que efêmeros segundos, ele titubeou perante aquela energia que não havia sentido até então, vinda de Nicolai. Se as coisas não saíssem como planejara, manipulando a Acusação, ele certamente seria morto por seu cliente!

—Não queremos condenar injustamente. Todos nós trabalhamos para que a verdade venha à tona. Se o senhor se recusa a apresentar a prova cabal de que é inocente, então o senhor assume a culpa. Por favor, apresente a prova, Sr Donskoi; dispa-se de sua vestimenta superior e deixe peito e braços à mostra. – Em tom complacente, Osborn fala a Nicolai como se falasse com uma criança de dez anos, o que só fez aumentar ainda mais a raiva do garoto, sentindo-se sobrepujado em sua inteligência.

Nicolai começou a desabotoar o balandrau negro que trajava, sem desviar seu olhar de ódio dos dois advogados. O silêncio no Plenário era absoluto e até mesmo o Juiz se inclinava sobre sua mesa a fim de melhor observar a cena.

O Animago sabia que sua marca negra não estava mais ali, mas não tinha qualquer certeza de que ela tivesse desaparecido para todo o sempre. O problema é que ele não contava com a magia que era conjurada para tornar a marca visível, a mesma magia usada para conjurar a marca negra no céu e isso seria usado contra ele. E se ele ainda fosse um escravo das Trevas? Não haveria, então, mais qualquer argumento em sua defesa e sua prisão em Azkaban era mais que certa... mas, então, que fosse! Porém antes ele se encarregaria de eliminar aquele maldito advogado, Jonathan Davis, ali mesmo diante de todos! Maldito Dumbledore! Velho sujo e maquiavélico! Ele que era um grande imbecil de ter acreditado nesses miseráveis!

Terminado de desabotoar o balandrau, Nicolai joga a vestimenta sobre o balcão de sua cátedra, deixando peito e braços à mostra. Enrolado em seu pescoço estava o cordão de couro de dragão com as duas penas vermelhas de bordas douradas da Fênix penduradas ao meio de seu peito. O rapaz, em pé, estende os braços na direção ao advogado de acusação. Realmente, como estava sendo analisado, não havia qualquer sinal ou sombra de que em seu antebraço ou qualquer outra parte do corpo exposto, estivesse ali, alguma vez, a hedionda marca do crânio com a serpente saindo de sua boca.

—_Repito, Dr Osborn: não sou um comensal da morte! Não tenho a marca negra!_

—É isso que está sendo julgado e tentando ser provado, Sr Donskoi!

Osborn sacou a varinha de sua manga e apontou para Nicolai, que sentia-se completamente gelado e em cacos por dentro, mas exteriormente ainda mantinha a sua expressão de ódio, com seu olhos quase cerrados pelo cenho franzido. Tentou controlar sua respiração, que estava descompassada. Era o seu momento final e só uma ironia do destino ou um capricho de Merlin impediriam que sua tragédia pessoal se concretizasse.

Nada era ouvido no Tribunal além do flambar dos archotes, devido ao silêncio que reinava absoluto no local. Parecia até que todos os presentes tinham se tornado estátuas de pedras. Ninguém respirava. Ninguém piscava. Alguns levantavam-se de suas cadeiras, espichando-se em direção ao palco. Jonathan Davis, confiando cegamente nas instruções passadas a ele por Alvo Dumbledore, torcia para que não fosse dessa vez que o velho mago estivesse errado. Mantinha seus braços esticados ao longo do corpo, com os punhos fechados fortemente... se fosse provado que Nicolai é mesmo um Comensal da Morte, a carreira de Davis sofreria um grande impacto e poderia começar a ruir depois desse julgamento. Ele conhecia os riscos e aceitou o caso como um desafio profissional, mas ele era inteligente o suficiente para não ser totalmente otimista.

As veias do braço de Nicolai estavam sobresselentes devido a sua tensão e sua pulsação alterada. A muito custo mantinha seu semblante inalterado, tentando não deixar transparecer seu medo...

Segurando a varinha firmemente em direção ao peito de Nicolai, Osborn conjura o feitiço em alto brado:

— **MORSMORDRE**!

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo XXXI – Continua...  
By Snake Eyes – 2005**.

* * *

N/A: "Vânia" é o diminutivo do nome 'Vassili' (ao menos foi o que constatei em "A morte de Ivan Ilith", de Leon Tosltoi. No caso, Vassili (ou 'Vânia') era o nome do filho caçula de Ivan.

Para quem não lembra... ((Dois pares de parênteses significam um diálogo em russo. Como não sei escrever em russo, nóis inventa artifícios XD)

Morsmordre: Invoca a Marca das Trevas, símbolo de Voldemort, que é uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca. Não é dito em nenhuma parte do livro que tal feitiço serve para tornar visível a marca negra em alguém, mas, na falta de uma idéia melhor, usei esta mesmo :P

É, eu sei, o cap tá curto... mas como vou ficar fora por tempo indeterminado, então achei por bem escrever rápido e postar rápido este cap, embora ele não tenha resolvido absolutamente nada, mas, mais dois caps e essa droga de julgamento se encerra.

Deixei o recado lá no meu site (snake-eyes.iespana.es), mas deixo aqui também: tô saindo de férias (novamente de novo!) e desta vez sem previsão mesmo de volta! Mais detalhes vcs lêem lá no site n-n

É, vcs tão mesmo ferrados... com o sumiço da Nocty, com a greve da Mestrinha Sarah Snape, com a frescurada da Serpentina Malfoy, com a vira-casaca de Shadow Maid, com a deprê de Mione Lupin... e agora com as férias forçadas de Snake... vcs não terão mais nada de bom pra ler, rsss...

Vou nessa, antes que apanho!

Abraços!

E até o retorno!

* * *

♥♥**AGRADECIMENTOS PELOS REVIEWS!**♥♥

* * *

♥**AnaLe**♥

Vc pode ser exigente, mas faz por onde e por merecer! É logo a primeirona a bater o cartão aqui no review! Valew!

Não vou contar pra não estragar, claro, mas vai ter algo do que vc opinou, sim. Tb ainda não sei como vai rolar a questão, mas assim que eu estiver digitando esse cap, eu descubro.

Vai ter muito rolo, sim, mas não em Animago Mortis...

"QUE, QUE, COMO!"

É, amadas leitoras, Snake doido tá querendo aprontar com a fic favorita de vcs XP

Agora já foi né? É, já foi.

* * *

♥**Bruno Horta**♥

Vc sabe que recuso a ser óbvio, embora as idéias óbvias sejam as primeiras a aparecerem.

O Promotor tinha que ter um pouco de massa cefálica, sim, embora o julgamento esteja sendo manipulado pelo Davis, mas é como um jogo de azar e tudo ainda pode dar errado.

Abraços!

* * *

♥**Miaka**♥

O meu palpite é de que Nicolai não será inocentado... seria óbvio, clichê demais, seria divina providência para um personagem original.

É, tem o Snape tb...

É, Davis é tudo isso que falou e mais um pouco... tem um clipe do Korn em que ele MATA todos os outros integrantes da banda! Heheh, o sadismo e o sarcasmo estão bem presentes ali.

* * *

♥**Kirina-Li**♥

O cap 30 teve 30 páginas, mas, entendo o que quer dizer: o que é bom, lindo, maravilhoso (como minhas fics XDD) sempre parece menor, pouco...

É claro que pode tirar o Nico de Azkaban! Ele vai precisar de toda ajuda possível pra se livrar dessa!

Ah, e concordo com vc.. tô evoluido sim XD

E atualizei logo. Uma semana! Um recorde dos últimos tempos!

* * *

♥**Nick Malfoy**♥

Ich! Ainda bem que vc AINDA vai ser advogada, daí não enumera agora meus erros, hehe

É, Snake vai sumir... eu é que vou dizer muito snif, snif! Maldito tirano Ego Titular!

Bjs!

* * *

♥**Amanda**♥

Deus do céu! Que email enorme! E eu tô doido pra detonar minha conta pra escrever um menor e mais fácil...

Infelizmente, a maioria que vemos no FFnet é de dar medo, sim! Os melhores fanfiqueiros estão sumindo do mapa (e eu sou o próximo!).

Escrevi que parecia dramalhão mexicano? Mas em AM? Não lembro... lembro de que isso foi escrito no 1° cap de Caleidoscópio e acho que em AM Solstício, mas se vc se revoltou, sorry! Mas isso é bom pq prova que não é nenhum dramalhão XD

Eu exagerei com o Snape? Ele tá bonzinho demais? É que não gosto como ele é descrito no livro, acho exagerado demais, e tb não gosto como ele é descrito na maioria das fics em que ele é o principal, naquela de quererem fazer dele um cara legal, conseguem é fazer com que ele vire um grande babaca. Espero que eu tenha encontrado um meio termo para ele. Só não sei se ele se preocupa com a Mione nessa fic... ótimo! Tô me esquecendo das passagens da minha própria fic!

Acho que vc fala do cap que começou com uma lembrança de Nicolai de 20 anos atrás, não é? Aquela carnificina foi inspirada em Blade msm, heheh! Tenho que fazer isso de novo qualquer dia desses.

Não, não encheu, não!

* * *

♥**Letih Granger**♥

Aaah.. acho que vc é leitora nova, então ainda não falou que ama as minhas fics, não pra mim pelo menos. Mas se é assim, eu retribuo com meu amor tb ;)

Também não sei quando vou terminar algumas fics, então tamos empatados XD

Tb nunca estive num tribunal, mas me baseei em filmes que já vi. Mas tb não é pra ser como é na realidade, pq aqui a realidade é outra: é a do mundo bruxo, aprimorada, hehe.

É CLARO que sua opinião importa! Principalmente se é boa XD

* * *

♥**Alice Versiani**♥

É, isso é msm um problema...

Meu ego anda meio murcho msm, então não custa nada vcs me idolatrarem mais com mais freqüência XD

Não vou mudar minha forma de escrever, fique tranqüila. Existem, sim, leitores e leitores e jamais, como é com tudo, conseguiremos agradar a todos. Mas é essencial (embora uns pseudos entendidos teimem em dizer o contrário) que temos que agradar primeiramente a nós msm, afinal tb somos leitores e não somos seres ímpares no mundo (como mtos tb, ingenuinamente, acreditam). Só que, não é pq o sujeito é leitor, que ele tem toda a razão. Existem diversas formas literárias e cada forma corresponde a uma característica. Se o seu irmão, por exemplo, não gosta de "enrolação", então ele não gosta de Romance (e não o romance gênero, mas o romance forma literária cunhado a partir do movimento Romantismo, do século 18), então ele deveria ler contos... E minhas fics se caracterizam como Romance, de tramas elaboradas e narrativa lenta. E as suas tb (então diz isso pra ele! Mande-o ler tirinhas de jornal XD)

Tb espero o momento em que eu vá criar coragem para começar a escrever algo original, pois o roteiro todo já tenho pronto, só falta começar a digitar msm. Talvez eu pare com as fics e passe a me dedicar a isso...

Realmente, vou sumir, mas antes, como sou bonzinho, deixei esse cap 31 que não resolveu nada ainda...

É, admito que estou sendo maldoso com isso... se quer msm uma previsão de meu retorno, acho que em dois meses devo estar voltando, acho...

Nenhuma chance acabou, mas como tô saindo de férias, não dá pra assumir nenhum compromisso agora... não quero passar as férias coçando a testa. Há até cobras com asa, cobras que fumam... mas cobras com chifre! Aí é dragão!

Tem tantas leitoras se derretendo pelo Davis que falei que acabariam montando um fã clube pra ele... bem, não farei isso, mas se alguém se habilitar, há o orkut exatamente pra essas coisas XD

Besos!

* * *

**Abraços e beijus a todos os leitores, até mesmo quem leu e, maldosamente, não deixou review!**

**Obrigado a todos!**

**E até o meu retorno ;)**

_**Snake Eyes**_

* * *


	32. Julgamento – Marcas Que Ficam

** Animago Mortis**

* * *

**Capítulo ** 32 – Julgamento – Marcas Que Ficam.

* * *

Algo vibrou sobre o peito de Nicolai... pensou ser seu coração que pulsava dolorosamente, fazendo pressão na caixa torácica. Sua jugular e a veia da têmpora estavam alteradas, pulsando com igual firmeza como ao seu coração. Uma segunda vibração lenta, como uma pulsação que se iniciava, e algo parecia aquecer sobre seu peito, logo abaixo de seu pomo de adão.

Uma nuvem esverdeada, quase enegrecida, saía da varinha de Osborn, ao que o bruxo advogado conjurava a Morsmordre, o feitiço que fazia surgir a Marca Negra onde quer que fosse indicado. A névoa esverdeada envolvia Nicolai, que se mantinha firme a todo custo, mesmo crendo veemente que ali chegara definitivamente seu fim.

Uma luz fosca e escura surgiu no chão aos seus pés, formando levemente a imagem de uma caveira com a serpente, como fosse uma sombra tênue, desmanchando-se em seguida como raios retos, escuros e fumegantes que subiam ao céu, fazendo uma pressão de ar que remexeu não apenas os cabelos finos de Nicolai, levantando-os como numa ventania, mas também as vestes de Osborn e Davis, que estavam próximos do réu, apreensivos e muito expectativos com o que viria a acontecer. A expressão de ambos, e também do Juiz, era a mesma, e não dava para adivinhar se eles torciam para que a Marca Negra no antebraço esquerdo de Nicolai aparecesse ou não... apenas esperavam ansiosos por qualquer resultado.

Uma estranha alteração de consciência remeteu Nicolai a um longo passado já distante... tudo parecia tão real que ele não saberia dizer se era apenas uma lembrança ou se vivia aquele momento, verdadeiramente, mas todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados àquela cena, que há muito e muito tempo havia se esquecido...

O ambiente escuro, porém acolhedor, era iluminado apenas pela luz fraca do dia que adentrava pelas pequenas janelas daquela velha sala construída em madeira. A claridade bucólica iluminava graciosamente diversas ferramentas e peças de madeiras espalhadas por sobre uma longa mesa. Acima de sua cabeça, que Nicolai olhava admirado para o teto, pendiam-se delicados violinos que acabavam de ser confeccionados e esperavam seu verniz secar com a brisa fresca que entrava pelas janelinhas.

Com mais que o dobro de seu tamanho, seu avô, o Patriarca Vassili, com um raro sorriso no rosto, levava a mão à cabeça de Nicolai, visivelmente satisfeito com a alegria do garoto que não devia ter mais que dez anos de idade. Ambos, avô e neto, estavam numa oficina de instrumentos clássicos, em _Zakopane_, nos _Montes Tatras_, Polônia. Lá encontrava-se o mais famoso _Luthier_ do mundo bruxo, Ignacy jan Pderewski, que fabricava seus violinos, contrabaixos e violoncelos com Abete, uma espécie de árvore mágica muito comum na Europa e que conferia aos instrumentos que eram construídos com sua madeira, sons quase divinos.

O Luthier, um homem idoso, calvo e de grandes óculos ovalados de armação escura e pesada, aproximava-se de Nicolai, com um sorriso humilde, e esticava-lhe o braço esquerdo, medindo-o do ombro ao pulso com uma fita métrica.

Foram apenas efêmeros segundos, mas quando Nicolai abriu seus olhos, deparou-se novamente com o cenário desolador do Tribunal onde estava sendo julgado. Seus braços estavam esticados frente a seu tórax e Osborn e Jonathan Davis o olhavam de uma forma que Nicolai não soube expressar imediatamente. A nuvem esverdeada já havia se dissipado, assim como a sombra da caveira aos seus pés. E não sentia mais a pulsação estranha que sentiu por alguns instantes sobre seu peito.

* * *

—Foram-se mais de vinte anos... – falou a mulher, com voz embargada. —Jamais tornamos a rever o nosso único neto... e a última notícia que tínhamos dele é que tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro...

—Nós não temos um neto, Ivanóvna! Ele está morto! Juntamente com o nosso único filho!

—Não diga isso, Vassili! Dumbledore não nos enviaria uma carta com uma mentira como essa! Pavel, nosso único neto e o último membro de nossa dinastia, está vivo! VIVO!

—Não seja tola, Ivana! Pavel deixou de ser nosso neto e membro do nosso clã há mais de vinte anos atrás! O rapaz que porta o nome nada mais tem a ver conosco! ** NADA**!

—Eu não aceito isso que está dizendo, Vânia! Já sofremos demais com tudo isso! E Pavel jamais teve culpa pelo que aconteceu! Merlin nos concedeu a chance de nos rendermos e consertarmos o nosso erro de ter deserdado e renegado nosso próprio neto...

—Ivana.. não me obrigue a me desentender com você! **ELES** cometeram o erro, não nós! Sofremos desde então com essa desonra, amargurando esta vergonha por todos estes anos! Nem Merlin poderia remunerar-nos por isso! Não será uma infeliz carta ocasional que nos fará titubear de nossa decisão!

—O que isso importa hoje, Vassili! Sofremos tanto com a morte de nosso filho e nosso neto! Deus nos trouxe nosso único neto de volta do mundo dos mortos, está nos dando uma chance, é isso que importa! Nosso sangue ainda prevalecerá! Nossa família se perpetuará! A Dinastia Donskoi não terminará com a nossa morte!

—Por favor, Ivana! Não quero mais ouvir falar nisso! Pavel, assim como nosso filho Dmitri, desonrou nossa família, nossos antepassados! Isso é inconciliável! É preferível que o Clã Donskoi extingue-se do que ele perecer através de um ser indigno! É preferível o fim à desonra!

* * *

Ao abrir seus olhos, a percepção que tinha era que aquela realidade, a de seu julgamento, a do tribunal, era algo surreal, como uma lembrança de algo que aconteceu há muito e muito tempo. Saindo, ao que parecia para si lentamente, do estado de torpor que, felizmente, não foi percebido por ninguém além do próprio Nicolai. Então, retornando a essa triste e imediata realidade, o rapaz teme olhar para seu antebraço esquerdo e encontrar ali a maldita marca tatuada por magia, então seus olhos amarelos percorrem apreensivos para o rosto de Jonathan Davis.

Com ar grave, Davis fechou pesarosamente seus pequenos olhos negros, respirando profundamente, levando as duas mãos à cintura e num gesto teatral, dá as costas a Nicolai e Osborn. Neste momento, ainda sem a devida coragem de olhar para o próprio braço, tornando-o a descansá-lo ao lado de seu corpo um pouco trêmulo, Nicolai franzil suas sobrancelhas espessas, sentindo ardência em seus olhos, prevendo seu destino iminente, sua ida sem volta para Azkaban e a impossibilidade de rever Hermione, e a total destruição de sua frágil esperança de tornar-se, algum dia, algo além de um infeliz acaso que cruzou o caminho da menina...

Em movimentos cometidos e teatrais, como a imitar, zombando, de seu colega Osborn, Davis proclama seu discurso, voltado para a platéia de bruxos e bruxas ansiosos. Sua voz grave e rouca reverberou pelo silêncio mórbido e incômodo que pairava sobre o grande e escuro anfiteatro;

—Agradeço ao nobre colega Dr Osborn, por nos providenciar uma prova contundente e incontestável... – uma breve pausa, igualmente teatrelha, apenas para aguçar ainda mais a tenção e atenção de Nicolai para si, Davis volta-se para o rapaz, com o seu velho sorrisinho sádico de dente lascado... – ...de que meu cliente, o Sr Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, é inocente da acusação de ser um Comensal da Morte, ser INOCENTE da acusação de ser um seguidor Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!

Nicolai sequer ouviu o burburinho que preencheu o Tribunal, pois havia subido ao céu no mesmo instante em que a palavra 'inocente' foi mencionada. Sua criação comedida impediu que seus ímpetos fossem a tona, o que poderia denunciar seu medo seguido do alívio pela verdade que estava oculta... ou não mais existia mesmo essa verdade? Tudo que sentia era a estranha sensação de alegria, de leveza, como se grilhões invisíveis o prendiam e haviam se rompido naquele momento à simples menção da palavra mágica, a palavra que lhe acendia a chama de esperança de que tudo ainda era possível... 'inocente'! Palavra tão singela, porém de cunho magistral...

O rapaz apenas se permitiu encerrar-se por breves instantes dentro de si mesmo, fechando seus olhos e, pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela grande sala, respirar com alívio, respirar o ar dos inócuos.

O Juiz martela três vezes em sua cátedra, pedindo silêncio e atenção, que foram dispensados imediatamente. Tomando sua pose altiva ao ajeitar-se em sua cátedra, o Juiz volta-se para Osborn, exigindo uma conclusão.

—Dr Osborn, já foram apresentadas ao Tribunal e aos membros do Júri, as três acusações de que o Sr Donskoi que está sendo inquirido. Peço ao senhor que solicite a entrada das testemunhas de acusação e que conclua o seu parecer.

—Sim, senhor, Sr Meritíssimo.

Osborn voltou-se para o Porteiro do Plenário, solicitando-o a entrada de sua primeira testemunha apta a responder em julgamento. Pensando que tudo havia, finalmente, se encerrado, Nicolai gela novamente por dentro, temendo pela identidade dessa 'testemunha' da qual não contava... Quem haveria de ter sido escolhido para testemunhar contra ele! Supunha não ter mais alguém que se lembrasse dele, não teve tempo suficiente para reavivar antigos desafetos desde que despertou da Animago Mortis e muitos dos antigos comensais que o conheciam, estavam mortos ou vegetando em Azkaban... não, não estavam! Haviam ainda dois plenamente aptos a isso: Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy! Severus era seu amigo, não havia a possibilidade de que ele testemunhasse contra... mas Lucius Malfoy... Nunca foi segredo algum que Nicolai o odiava, e Malfoy sabia muito bem disso e seu sentimento era recíproco! Mas Malfoy era um ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban, condenado por ser um Comensal da Morte e libertado por meios escusos e suspeitáveis... mas o mesmo poder que o mantinha livre e inocente de tal acusação poderia ser o mesmo que o fizesse ser uma testemunha válida.

O bruxo que era o Porteiro do Plenário retornou minutos depois, acompanhado, em seu encalço, de uma figura alta e esguia, de aspecto soturno. Os olhos de Nicolai se arregalaram e se petrificaram pelo choque... ele não conseguia crer no que via!

A testemunha foi encaminhada a uma pequena cátedra ao lado oposto da cátedra do réu, junto ao Juiz, que se acomodou em sua cadeira e, com a fisionomia inexpressiva que encarava friamente o Promotor de Acusação Dr Osborn, o homem mantém-se silenciosamente, apenas esperando que fosse solicitado.

Osborn volta-se para a sua testemunha, com seus antigos modos comedidos. Sua voz é mansa e clara, o que só faz aumentar mais e mais a angústia de Nicolai, que sentia-se miseravelmente derrotado, enganado, traído, e não conseguia desviar seus olhos chocados da cátedra da testemunha.

—Senhores e senhoras membros do Júri, quero apresentá-los minha primeira testemunha de acusação, o Sr Severus Snape, professor renomado da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e Mestre renomado em Poções, de que tal conhecimento presta auxílios valiosos ao Ministério da Magia e ao Hospital St Mungus. É de conhecimento e comprovação que o Sr Snape é um ex-Comensal da Morte que, numa rara ocasião, recebeu perdão e respaldo do Ministério da Magia há dezesseis anos atrás, tornando-o apto a testemunhar num tribunal e apropriado para ser uma testemunha de acusação neste caso.

Jonathan Davis manifestou-se, parecendo nervoso. Nicolai, que até então não desprendia os olhos incrédulos de Snape, voltou-se para seu Advogado de Defesa e lhe pareceu que Davis, finalmente, foi pego por um golpe da Acusação de que não esperava. Parecia que Jonathan Davis estava tão chocado e incrédulo em ver Severus Snape, protegido de Dumbledore, atuando como a testemunha de acusação. Davis não via Snape sequer necessário como Testemunha de Defesa, mas tê-lo como Acusação era algo que não havia cogitado.

—Peço um aval, Meritíssimo!

—A que aval o senhor se refere, Dr Davis? O senhor tem pleno conhecimento de que não se deve contestar a escolha das Testemunhas.

—Sim, senhor, Sr Meritíssimo! Não contestarei a Testemunha do Dr Osborn. Quero contestar a necessidade de se haver testemunhas após a apresentação da prova cabal imputada ao meu cliente.

—O senhor sabe perfeitamente que a isso é permitido, Dr Davis. A palavra de uma testemunha vale tanto, e em alguns casos até mais, quanto qualquer prova de contundência de um crime. O senhor terá a permissão de interrogar a Testemunha de Acusação e até replicar a questão que for levantada, mas não será permitido revogar a escolha. Esteja ciente disso e não quero interrupções enquanto a testemunha for interrogada.

Aparentemente derrotado, cabisbaixo e sem seu costumeiro ar zombeteiro, Davis calou-se após um sussurro de aprovação obrigatória. —Sim, senhor Meritíssimo. Estou ciente de minhas condições.

Para Nicolai, o Inferno ainda não tinha se apresentado plenamente. Mais uma vez, desejou ter morrido em sua forma animaga naquele maldito sábado em Hogsmeade, a passar por essa situação esdrúxula e de desagradáveis surpresas intermináveis. Já sequer se lembrava que em si não mais existia a Marca Negra, já sequer existia mais a frágil e pálida chama de esperança de rever Hermione, sequer se lembrava que outro lugar além de Azkaban e da morte lhe era possível.

Seus olhos dourados, cujas pupilas negras estavam dilatadas pela tensão e estresse, voltaram ao rosto impassível de seu velho amigo Severus Snape. Por mais que se obrigasse, ainda sentia-se incrédulo quanto ao fato de que ele, Snape, que um dia fora seu melhor amigo e que tanto pareceu lhe apoiar nestes últimos dias, estivesse ali sentado para testemunhar contra si! Não conseguia crer que Dumbledore tenha permitido tal absurdo! Não conseguia crer que Dumbledore estivesse apenas se divertindo as suas custas. Não conseguia crer que a lealdade de Snape ao Ministério fosse de tal tamanho a ponto de entregá-lo em seu julgamento!

Severus Snape não era nada além de um grande dissimulado, sempre ficando ao lado daquele que lhe parecesse mais promissor e vantajoso... e certamente, estar ao lado de Nicolai, que não era absolutamente nada, jamais lhe traria qualquer vantagem.

Nicolai voltou-se a sentar na bancada de frente ao palco, ao lado de Jonathan Davis, que permanecia mudo.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 32 – continua...

By Snake Eyes – 2005.

* * *

** N/A: **

LUTHIER – Fabricante de instrumentos musicais de cordas.

Ignacy jan Pderewski – Pianista polonês que se tornou primeiro ministro da Polônia em 1918, depois de proclamada a República Polonesa em 11 de novembro (não é o caso do personagem aqui apresentado, foi apenas, digamos, uma "homenagem").

* * *

** N/A 2 – A Missão.**

Estive fora por muito tempo, sei disso e não pedirei desculpas alguma porque não tenho culpa nisso. Não fui eu, foi o tirânico Ego Titular. E é sobre ele que quero falar:

Muitos dos leitores aqui mantém um contato comigo através do MSN e alguns não conseguem aceitar que eu sou uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela outra pessoa que serve para me representar fisicamente, diga-se de passagem... pois bem, a partir de agora, não quero mais ter que responder perguntas e curiosidades a respeito dessa outra pessoa, que já tem muito tempo para si e uma vida só sua. Quando estiverem conversando com Snake Eye's, é com ele, única e exclusivamente, que estarão conversando. Sou a melhor parte que existe do Ego Titular, portanto, aproveitem! Não perguntem, porque não responderei nada sobre aquele Tirano insensível!

Recebi uma mensagem avisando que o FFnet não permite mais que os autores respondam seus reviews através dos caps das suas fics! Portanto, não poderei mais me alongar nos agradecimentos. Quanto a responder perguntas, poderei fazer isso através de email, orkut ou MSN. Mas peço que não fiquem chateadas comigo, por achar que estou ignorando os comentários de vocês! Eu tive, certa vez, uma fic minha banida do FFnet e a ameaça de expulsão, então, digamos assim, que meu filme tá meio queimado no site. Então, não gostaria de ser expulso e nem de ter mais fic minha banida! Peço mil desculpas desde já por não responder como antigamente :(

E falando em "ignorar agradecimentos", estarei, mais adiante, repostando este mesmo cap com os agradecimentos, pois ainda não tive a oportunidade de pegar os comentários no FFnet para os agradecimentos pessoais. Então, daqui alguns dias este cap estará com uma breve seção de agradecimentos, falo ;)

** Muito obrigado a todos que leram e muito obrigado, em dobro, pra quem comentou!** Isso é sempre muito importante para mim, embora, por muitas vezes, eu não consiga demonstrar o quanto gostei com o mesmo entusiasmo daquele que me escreve o review! Mas **eu amo muito tudo isso** (e não é propaganda de Mcdonald não, XD)

* * *

** N/A 3 – O Retorno daquele que regrediu...**

Falando de Harry Potter 6 – O Príncipe Mestiço, portanto: **SPOILERS**!

Já sabe, se ainda não leu o livro, não leia o que escreverei a seguir, porque vou contar tudo que tanto me desagradou neste livro 6 – quase tudo! É O PIOR LIVRO DE HP!

** NÃO LEIA, SE NÃO QUISER ESTRAGAR A DESAGRADÁVEL SURPRESA QUE TERÁ QUANDO LÊ-LO!** Vou entregar o ouro aqui!

Preparados? Quem não quer ver já tapou os olhos e desceu com a setinha para a seção de reviews?

Entaum, vamulá!

Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço – vulgo Livro 6.

Se não quiser esperar pela tradução oficial, vá ao google e faça a sua busca de "harry potter 6" "tradução", que o buscador te dará dúzias de sites com a tradução do Livro. A tradução que peguei – e creio que é a única na rede em português – tá super meia-boca, mas quebra um gralho e dá pra ter uma idéia formada de que se trata do pior livro de HP até agora! TUDO que NÃO devia acontecer, ACONTECEU! Murphin que era O Cara: "se haviam 4 coisas para darem errado e você conseguiu driblar as 4, logo aparecerá uma 5ª, do nada, só pra te ferrar!" No caso de HP, na 6ª vez... :S

Tudo que não podia acontecer, aconteceu:

Harry e Gina se envolveram;

Ron e Hermione QUASE se envolveram;

Snape É mesmo um feladaputa! E ainda virou o profe de DCAT! Além de ser mestiço! É isso mesmo! Filho de mãe bruxa com pai trouxa! E é sonserino! E Chefe da Sonserina! Quem será que foi o tonto que afirmou que para ser sonserino tem que ser puro sangue com pedigree! Valdemort, que tb é mestiço nas mesmas condições, a gente deixa passar, meio entalado, mas passa, afinal, o Grande Lorde Voldemort é o último dos Slynterins... mas qual a desculpa pro Snape, pra descer redondo? 2 de álcool!

Dumbledore morreu! ISTO É UM ABSURDO! EU TENHO MEUS DIREITOS! VOU PROCURAR O PROCON! E SNAPE O MATOU! Fãs cegos do Seboso, podem usar o argumento que for, mas não queria nenhum amigo leal a esse ponto, NÃO mesmo!

Sirius tá mesmo mortinho da Silva; sem chances! Never!

O livro começou HORRÍVEL – até parecia fic! E terminou igualmente horrível... parece fic de novo (não as minhas, CLARO! 8)

Hogwarts vai pro saco, in the end!

Fudge foi pro saco... não que isso faça diferença, pelo menos o novo ministro é canalhão e não é boçal XD

E Animago Mortis perdeu completamente o sentido!

E é essa a minha maior frustração! A fic ficou idiota, pois nada que parecia lógico, continuou! O NIENS é algo completamente diferente do que pensava, os alunos nem sempre estudam juntos e Snape não é mais o Profe de Poções! Que merda! Óbvio que não esperava que o circo que armei aqui viesse a acontecer no livro (não sou idiota a esse ponto de almejar isso :S), mas, pohas, ficou tudo de pernas pro ar! Até Harry virou capitão do time de quadribol! E isso era tão óbvio... por que não pensei nisso? Aff, enfim...

E aê? É ou não é o pior livro da série HP? Tudo bem que a coisa vinha se decaindo ao longo de cada volume, mas essa despencada ao fundo do poço é demais!

Caríssimos adeptos do **NO**-Shipper R/H, H/G, amantes de Dumbledore e simpatizantes de Snape: vamos tomar o governo inglês num golpe de estado e matar JKRouling!

Tia Jô, GO HELL!

Pataqueoparola! Eu tô muito pootooo!

* * *

♥**Agradecimento aos reviews!**♥

* * *

Se por infelicidade do destino alguém aí ficar sem citação, pode mandar um review puxando a orelha pela minha mancada que, antecipadamente, já peço desculpas!

* * *

♥**yasmin bueno/malfoy**♥

E eu não recebo um "EU AMO O SNAKE"? Já reparou como tô judiando do Nico? É ciúmes! Vcs se derretem só por ele... eu sou uma mera ferramenta que conta a história daquele bruxo , 

Bem, falando sério, eu sempre adoro seus reviews. Sei que o pessoal sempre diz isso, mas eu sempre gosto de ouvir tb... então, pode elogiar a vontade!

E será que o Pavel é mesmo da Mione!

Bjão!

* * *

♥**miaka**♥

Ah, Miaka! Já matou a charada! Ouch! Assim não vale!

Bjs!

* * *

♥**Kirina-Li**♥**  
**Davis tá mesmo ferrado, então... se ele escapar do Nico, não escapa das Fãs dele, não é?

Eu adoro vc doida.. pode continuar XD

Iih, Kirina... acho que vou ficar te devendo um monte... primeiro pq não atualizei logo e então não mereço o seu perdão pelo cap curto de hoje; depois que o julgamento ainda não terminou; mais depois é que não sei se vai dar tempo pro Nico quebrar a cara do Harry e... ich! falei demais!

Bjss!

* * *

♥**Ana Jully Potter**♥  
UAU! Leitora nova! Fã conquistada!

Nem vou responder nada além de que vc me deixou mto feliz com seu comentário! Espero que mantenha a opinião neste cap 32 (que não é dos melhores, mas...)

Bjus! E seja bem vinda ao círculo do Snake ;)

* * *

♥**Letih Granger**♥**  
**Absurdo msm... como sai de férias tendo monte de coisas pra se fazer! Culpa do Ego Tirano!

Mione no tribunal?

Mas agora que voltei, o que acha do cap 32? Não tá lá grandes coisas, né?

Bjs!

* * *

♥**Patricia**♥

É, eu demorei em voltar... sorry!

Na verdade não estive andando e sim preso na masmorra da mente do meu Ego... tadinho do Snake!

Bem, Patricia, não apenas pensei em escrever uma HH, como cheguei a fazer uma curtinha e vc pode encontrar ela na minha seção no FFnet, é a Olhos Verdes... espero que goste e deixe comentário!

Bjs!

* * *

♥**miaka**♥

Oi fofa :)

Fiquei mto feliz com sua matéria e até fiz a divulgação nela nos fóruns que participo XD tem que ser mto bom pra isso, né não!

Bjus!

* * *

♥**Bruno**♥

Depois de eu muito insistir, vc voltou a ler a fic e deixou comentário para cada cap... isso é mto bom!

Era para a cena do banho ficar mais apimentada, mas aí vi que não tinha nada a ver, seria só apelação.

Os primeiros caps não são bons, acho que nisso eu perco muito leitor, já que ninguém vai ler 5, 10 caps pra ver se a fic é boa... é mto cap que não rola o que o pessoal quer, sabe, um love afair.

Bjs!

* * *

♥**Kirina-Li**♥  
Minha doce portuguesinha... eu entendi o recado e o cap tá postado... não é como vc queria e nem foi tão logo às suas chamadas, mas tá aqui.

Bjs!

* * *

♥**Kikis**♥  
Oh, Kikis! Tava com saudades!

Então, já que vc passou por isso, vc compreende pq a serpente aqui às vezes some e não posta caps, não é msm? A maioria dos atrasos de vida não acontecem por nossa causa e sim culpa dos outros!

E seu review foi o derradeiro pra eu pegar de vez a fic e recomeçar a escrever ;)

O livro 6 é, no mínimo, ridículo COFCOF argh (eu me amarro nos seus emoticons, heheh, a maioria que uso aprendi contigo n,n)

Credo! Inda bem que larguei Fushigi pra lá! Me arrependo de ter começado a comprar a 2ª fase... pena.. uma história que tinha tanto a render bem...

Mione vai defender o Nico? Oro Ô ,o...

- E o Ego de Snake só inflama e nem cabe mais nesta sala XDDD -

É que tô aprendendo a acabar com as enrolações e os textos desnecessários, temos que compactar sem perder a qualidade narrativa e, na hora que eu dominar isso bem, TCHARAN, vou começar minha própria série, escrever meu próprio livro yeah!

Realmente, fazer esses caps não está sendo nada fácil... não quero parecer mto fora de realidade e tb não quero parecer estúpido, como é os julgamentos que foram apresentados no próprio HP. Como não sei como rola um julgamento de verdade, tento o meio-termo, mais baseado no que já vi em filmes.

E devo alertá-la que os caps depois desse julgamento não serão nada light... melhor providenciar mais unhas aí para roer XD

Pra sua sorte, minhas férias foram curtas para vc, já que tb tirou férias no msm período que eu :D

Que susto! Pensei que iria te perder pq iria abandonar a fic... mas como só quase teve um infarto, menos mau XDDDD

Bom, assim como vcs, eu tb estou conhecendo o Nico aos poucos... afinal ele vai se apresentando a nós desta forma. Não é conversa fiada não, mas é uma forma de se conduzir um personagem de forma mais natural possível: deixar que ele se manifeste. Acho que quando os OCs são cuidados por seus autores, como vc disse, é pq eles são o próprio autor ou uma parte mto grande dele... como tenho a consciência de que Nico é uma pessoa a parte, acho que não há muito a minha interferência nos fatos para safá-lo de alguma coisa.

Eu que tenho que agradecer por todas as suas palavras n,n! São atitudes como a sua que nos ajudam a continuar por esse caminho, sempre pensando em melhorar para que vcs tenham o melhor! Elogios não enchem só o ego, heheh. E colocar bem uma crítica ajuda mto. Se eu tenho melhorado na minha narrativa é pq VC e as demais leitoras assim me obrigaram! E a isso serei sempre mto grato!

Bjões!

* * *

♥**Alininha**♥  
Tb já passei mto por isso, de pegar uma fic e ir devorando os caps que tem e quando vc chega lá no cap 15, 20 e tá naquela voracidade... acabou os caps e a fic ainda continua! Em termos de autor, como leitor, sei que sou um autor malvado...

Mas o cap 32 tá aí... e tá curto, eu sei... resolvi encerrar na parte do Snape pra resolver isso no próximo cap. Mas não tem como ser mais longo sem quebrar a harmonia ou encher linguiça - tô querendo deixar meus textos cada vez mais enxutos, deixando descrições pra hora certa e na medida certa...

Mas fico feliz de finalmente ter te ganho como leitora! E espero que tenha gostado de Solstício, pois aquela fic é um UA, paralela à Animago.

Eu tb tinha ouvido falar sobre esse site que é cheio de teorias sobre o livro 6, uma menina num fórum até deu o link, mas acabei esquecendo de ver e agora não lembro em qual fórum vi isso :S Mas, enfim, espero tirar essa dúvida contigo no MSN... vai ser mais legal n.n!

Bjs!

* * *

♥**Alícia Spinet**♥

Obrigado pelas boas vindas de volta :D

É, o livro 6 me desagradou bastante :(

A Mione... na cadeira de testemunha... ai meu deus! eu não sei o que faço!

(Na verdade sei sim, é só pra fazer suspense! XDD)

Essa reviravolta do Snake na fic é influencia do livro 6 :\ má influencia, diga-se de passagem!

Bjs!

* * *

♥**miaka**♥

Uau! De serpente virei um pássaro flamejante e dourado u,u Priscila, a rainha do deserto, vai ganhar um carona XDDD

Cara, essa do Snape como acusação, nem eu esperava! Putz! O cara mostrou msm as garras nesse livro 6! Não sei se tem a mão do Dumbie nisso não, heim!

Acho que td mundo que é potteriano e tem net, já leu o livro 6...

O meu msn é do hotmail e meu login é snake eyes fanfics, as 3 palavras divididas pela underline. É só me add nn

Bjs!

* * *

Acabô!

A todos os leitores de Animago Mortis

Um super abraços e não percam o cap 33, que virá em breve!

Obrigado a todos!

Snake Eyes

* * *


	33. Julgamento – Testemunha Cega

**Animago Mortis**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Julgamento – Testemunha Cega.**

* * *

O Tribunal permanecia em total silêncio. Mais uma vez o tempo e o espaço haviam desmaterializado. Segundos efêmeros se tornaram eternidade. E o vazio, o nada, tão lugar-comum onde imperava o vácuo, o Éter, era perceptível no ar, quase palpável. Nicolai, estupefato, mantinha-se completamente imóvel em sua cadeira. Já não sentia absolutamente nada. Nenhum pensamento sequer vagava em seu cérebro... se ainda não respirasse e o coração pulsasse, poderia ser dito que o vazio o havia devorado.

David, emudecido, senta-se ao lado de seu cliente, sem olhá-lo sequer de esguelha. Desde agora mantinha-se totalmente concentrado ao interrogatório que viria a seguir. De porte ereto com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, Jonathan Davis mantinha um ar grave que raras vezes fora apresentado a nós.

Mas a Nicolai isso não mais importava. Já não dava a mínima, para ser exato. Já não mais buscava nos gestos, olhares, expressões, uma pré-resposta. Neste momento, se a ele for imputado à pena a ser cumprida em Azkaban, seria apenas um mero detalhe sem real importância, pois o que ainda lhe restava de uma parca esperança acabava de se consumir no fogo da mais absoluta decepção.

Por breves instantes, Snape dirigiu seus olhos negros frios e amímicos a Nicolai, que não diziam absolutamente nada devido ao total desprovimento de qualquer sentimentalismo. Eram exatamente frios e calculistas como de alguém que apenas observa pelo simples ato de ver, passivo de todos os acontecimentos, indiferente de como se nada ali tivesse qualquer ligação consigo.

—Sr Severus Snape... – O promotor Osborn quebrou o silêncio momentâneo com sua voz devidamente calculada. —É de conhecimento público que o senhor fôra, durante a primeira guerra do mundo mágico, um Comensal da Morte a serviço Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... – uma breve pausa de Osborn na esperança do consentimento de Snape que veio através de um resmungo quase inaudível. —...então, em vista deste fato verídico e comprovado, supomos que o senhor tinha plenos conhecimentos das identidades daqueles que compunham o chamado Círculo das Trevas. E também é de conhecimento público que no auge da ascensão Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado muitos jovens, ainda estudantes em Hogwarts, foram alistados para o Círculo de Comensais da Morte.

Davis levanta-se de sua cadeira, em tom bravio, proclama ao juiz: —Protesto, Meritíssimo! Dr Osborn está imputando condutas à testemunha! O Sr Snape não está aqui para ser julgado!

—Protesto aceito, Dr Davis. Dr Osborn, dê prosseguimento ao interrogatório através de perguntas claras e diretas e não às citações sobre o passado da testemunha, cujo crime já foi julgado e absolvido. Se o senhor prosseguir na exposição de atos passados da testemunha, irei encerrar o plenário e marcar uma nova audiência, concedendo habeas corpus ao réu.

—Sim, Sr Meritíssimo. Peço desculpas pela minha introdução inadequada da testemunha ao Tribunal.

—Desculpas aceitas, Dr Osborn. Retorne a sua função de acordo com o que lhe foi instruído.

* * *

Recostada ao peito de Alvo Dumbledore e sobraçada por ele, Hermione havia pegado no sono devido a exaustão das muitas horas de espera que ali se encontrava. Com o braço livre o velho mago segurava próximo ao seu nariz torto a edição do mês de uma revista bruxa de moda e comportamento. Como se milhares de pequenas borboletas borboleteassem dentro de sua cabeça, a menina levantou-se aturdida, despenteada e de mau humor. Olhou estranhamente a sua volta, não reconhecendo imediatamente o ambiente em que se encontrava e levou ainda alguns instantes para que entendesse tudo que estava ali, todos os objetos e pessoas presentes naquela sala de decoração sisuda e opressora.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos rebelados e fechou pesadamente as pálpebras chegando a fazer um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. No seu típico espírito bondoso, com um sorriso singelo e despretensioso, Dumbledore pousa sua mão sobre a cabeça de Hermione e só lhe fala quando a garota volta de seu devaneio silencioso e olha confusa para o diretor de sua escola.

—A senhorita dormiu profundamente por mais de uma hora, certamente por estar esgotada dessa decoração de mau gosto... me diga, Hermione, teve bons sonhos?

Ainda olhando confusa, tentando assimilar e compreender as palavras de Dumbledore, Hermione piscou algumas vezes em profusão e ajeitou-se no sofá, deixando seus braços esticados com as mãos apioadas sobre os joelhos, mas seus olhos permaneceram perdidos no chão da sala, mas sem enxergá-lo de fato. Ao que parecia, Hermione fazia um grande esforço mental para compreender e tentar responder à pergunta do Professor Dumbledore.

—Eu... eu não.. tenho certeza... lembro de árvores.. muitas delas.. Abetes, se não me engano... era uma montanha, repleta delas... parecia primavera ou verão, por causa da vegetação tão fresca e o céu de azul tão profundo... mas mesmo assim parecia fazer frio... que engraçado... – Hermione, lentamente, sem desviar os olhos do chão, manifesta um sorriso infantil e vira-se para encarar inocentemente Dumbledore que lhe dispensava toda a atenção do mundo numa expressão séria e paternal.

Hermione prosseguiu, meio sorridente, no relato de seu sonho. —Havia um campo aberto, parecia ser o topo de um morro.. e lá tinha uma cabana antiga toda em madeira, mas bem conservada... e fora dela tinha um menininho... apesar de pequeno tinha um jeito... tipo um porte militar e.. segurava sem jeito um violino! E mais sem jeito ainda ele passava o arco sobre as cordas do violino e apesar de parecer que ele estava fazendo tudo errado, o som que saia do instrumento era até harmonioso, embora, acho, não se pudesse chamar aquilo de música... o engraçado é que...

Quando Hermione se calou, Dumbledore, em seu ar paternal, encorajou-a a dar prosseguimento em seu relato. —Conte-me o que viu de mais engraçado em seu sonho? Isso é muito bom, sabe? Eu sou da opinião que os sonhos são para nos divertimos enquanto dormimos, como fosse um cinema interativo e muito pessoal!

Hermione sorriu pela resposta de Dumbledore e voltou a fitar o chão, mas seu sorriso se desvanecia a medida que avançava em seu relato, terminando em quase uma profunda tristeza.

—O engraçado é que... eu tenho certeza de que jamais vi aquele garotinho, mas... é como se eu o conhecesse há muito tempo... foi engraçado sentir ternura por aquele menino estranho, na forma tão obstinada que ele tentava tirar alguma música do instrumento... Mas quando ele parou de tocar repentinamente e voltou-se em minha direção, tudo ficou tão confuso... foi como se o sol sumisse e os Abetes desaparecessem... tudo se tornou escuro até sumir por completo! E não lembro o que sonhei depois... só tenho a impressão de que não sonhei nada ou talvez de ter caído num poço escuro, mas que não tinha paredes nem fundo nem água! Não via mais a luz! Parecia que eu caía no meio do nada, em meio ao vazio! E como não havia nada, então fui caindo sem parar, sem nunca chegar ao fundo! Nossa! Isso foi é um pesadelo!

Vendo o estado depressivo em que Hermione mergulhou, Dumbledore a sobraçou novamente, a fim de passar-lhe algum conforto. A revista estava abandonada sobre o colo do velho mago e, fitando o nada a sua frente, Dumbledore, placidamente sério, tenta reconfortar a garota também com palavras.

—Não foi um pesadelo... embora pareça e muito, mas, creia-me, não foi um pesadelo, minha criança. Não digo que esteja equivocada, mas apenas uma questão de ponto de vista. Para alguém que pensa agora viver no meio de um pesadelo e seu coração está repleto de vazio, não lhe é possível enxergar nada além das trevas do vazio...

—Eu não entendi, professor... – Hermione volta a ficar ereta no sofá, encarando Dumbledore com expressão confusa.

—Ho, ho, ho! – Riu-se Dumbledore, pegando novamente a revista de moda bruxa e abanando um mosquito imaginário entre ele e Hermione. —Divagações de filosofia pobre de um velho gagá que está começando a morrer de fome! Creio já ser hora do chá! Aceitas, senhorita?

Dumbledore agilmente retira de sua manga 'boca-de-sino' sua varinha e num gesto suave feito um maestro a comandar uma orquestra, faz aparecer sobre a mesa de centro um serviço completo de chá que Hermione apenas deu de ombros, ainda impressionada com o sonho que teve, mas tentando não se importar mais com tamanha tolice.

—Aceito... é bom pra passar o tempo.

* * *

—Sr Snape.. – diz Dr Osborn. —...tendo conhecimento a respeito do Círculo das Trevas, ao senhor é possível também ter o conhecimento de todos seus 'associados', para assim melhor nos referirmos ao seguidores de Você-sabe-quem?

—Obviamente que apenas o Lorde das Trevas tem o conhecimento de todos seus 'associados', usando-me da sua expressão, Dr Osborn... – Snape respondeu calmamente no seu típico tom letal e sarcástico.

—Correto... – A expressão de Osborn se tornou mais densa por não ter gostado da resposta e do tom de Snape. Já era hora de terminar com o teatrinho e ir direto ao ponto de interesse. —Reformulando a questão, o senhor teria conhecimento de pelo menos alguns associados do Círculo das Trevas?

—Sim, é claro... – A pausa proposital de Snape serviu para atiçar ainda mais a tensão do público que permanecia em completo silêncio. Davis e Nicolai, sentados à mesa, mantinham-se estáticos e atentos ao Mestre de Poções, que já não mantinha mais a expressão fria de quando entrou no tribunal, mas algo de sarcástico que dava a impressão que começava a se divertir com tudo aquilo. —...alguns deles estão em Azkaban, outros estão mortos e outros estão reintegrados à sociedade. Todos que são de meu conhecimento também o é do Ministério da Magia.

—Sim, claro. – Osborn já se mostrava insatisfeito com as respostas de Snape. Mesmo correndo o risco de ter a seção adiada e o réu receber liberdade provisória, seria mais objetivo em suas perguntas. —O senhor e o sr. Donskoi estudaram juntos em Hogwarts?

—Sim.

—Eram amigos?

—Até onde havia o interesse comum, sim.

—Visto que parte dos alunos da Sonserina da turma de 1976, da qual o senhor e o sr Donskoi faziam parte, pertenceram à primeira formação do Círculo das Trevas, como consta nos anais da Secretaria de Segurança do Ministério da Magia, o senhor, Prof Snape, tinha conhecimento que seus colegas eram Comensais da Morte?

—Eu já respondi que sim, Dr Osborn...

—Eu não havia lhe feito essa pergunta antes, Prof Snape.

—Não? Suponho que a pergunta a respeito do meu conhecimento sobre os 'associados' do Lorde das Trevas seja a mesma que esta agora. Quero lembrá-lo que pertenci apenas uma vez ao Círculo das Trevas, Dr Osborn. Eu entendi que a pergunta anterior tenha sido sobre essa época.

Osborn ficou desconcertado com a resposta de Snape.

—Então, o senhor poderia confirmar alguns nomes de ex-colegas, Prof Snape?

—Alguns, sim, todos, não. E na maior parte apenas aqueles mesmos que o próprio Ministério bem sabe.

—Então vamos direto ao assunto. – Snape torceu os lábios ao ouvir isso, já se sentia muito entediado em estar ali, naquele rodeio desnecessário. —O senhor poderia confirmar a participação do sr Pavel Nicolai Donskoi no Círculo das Trevas?

Snape ficou ainda mais sério e demorou em dar sua resposta. Nenhum ruído era feito dentro do tribunal. Nicolai estava com as mãos fechadas uma sobre a outra, o queixo apoiado sobre elas, os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. Seus olhos oblíquos quase se fechavam em fendas pela tensão. Ele sabia que Snape não trairia a confiança que tinha do Ministério para ajudá-lo. Foram amigos, sim, há vinte anos atrás, mas agora é como se fossem apenas meros conhecidos que o longo tempo cuidava para manter esquecidos um do outro.

—Não senhor, Dr Osborn. Tive conhecimento sobre rumores, não do fato.

Nicolai fechou os olhos em pesar, deslizando suas mãos para a testa, como se estivesse a rezar. O fato era que jamais haviam trabalhado juntos dentro do Círculo das Trevas e as máscaras de caveira que eram obrigados a usar salvaguardavam a identidade de qualquer um dos Comensais da Morte. Dentro ou fora do Círculo era terminantemente proibido manter conversações. Somente Voldemort falava e todos os outros obedeciam. O conhecimento vinha por força das ocasiões. Ele próprio jamais se permitiu tocar nesse assunto e jamais permitiu que alguém o fizesse, de tão repugnante lhe era esse fato.

—Rumores? E quais eram esses rumores, Sr Snape?

—Era de meu conhecimento que Dmitri Donskoi, pai de Nicolai Donskoi, viera da Rússia com sua família exclusivamente para servir à causa... os rumores eram que o Sr Donskoi, pai do réu, pretendia presentear o Lorde com seu filho único.

O silêncio mórbido do tribunal foi quebrado pelos murmúrios da platéia, alguns se admirando, outros mostrando indignação em sussurros de revolta contra o fato de Dmitri querer entregar o único filho a Voldemort, outros trocando impressões com o vizinho de cadeira. O Juiz exigiu ordem no tribunal e, aos poucos, os ânimos se acalmaram. Nicolai não podia se dar por aliviado, isso era um luxo que não lhe cabia. Snape não havia mentindo até então, embora estivesse ocultando os fatos, mas a pergunta correta também ainda não havia sido feita.

—Então, de fato, o réu tornou-se um Comensal da Morte, mesmo que tenha sido contra sua vontade?

—Não sei, Dr Osborn. A única vez em que ouvi o nome do réu dentro do Círculo foi na ocasião do rumor que se espalhava. Se houve mesmo a entrega do garoto, eu nunca presenciei. A cerimônia de iniciação era muito restrita e jamais realmente VI Nicolai Donskoi. – Snape, já impaciente, salientou bem cada palavra citada na esperança de que terminasse ali o interrogatório. Havia muito a ser feito em Hogwarts e ele não podia ficar desperdiçando seu tempo com essas bobagens.

Osborn, mais uma vez, mostrou-se insatisfeito com a resposta de Snape, mas já havia se desgastado demais com o interrogatório e talvez já fosse hora de fazer a pausa no plenário.

—Sem mais perguntas à testemunha, sr Meritíssimo.

—Dr Jonathan Davis.. – o juiz chamou em seu tom grave. —É a sua vez de interrogar o réu, apresente-se.

—Sim, senhor, sr Meritíssimo.

Calmamente, Davis levantou-se da mesa e andou até o palco, pondo-se em frente entre o juiz e a testemunha, braços cruzados às costas.

—Sr Snape... a marca negra, a marca tatuada no braço esquerdo de todos que entram para o Círculo das Trevas e que caracteriza o 'associado' como um Comensal da Morte... existe alguma forma de se ocultar essa marca?

—Até onde vão meus conhecimentos, que não são poucos, Dr Davis... não há nenhuma forma.

—E a marca sumiria assim, de hora pra outra?

—Somente com a morte d'Aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado.

—E Aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado está morto?

Snape não pode conter uma breve risadinha sarcástica. —Dr Davis, TODOS sabem que o Lorde ainda vive!

Davis deu seu sorriso de dente lascado, fazendo uma reverência para Snape e em seguida para o Juiz. —Obrigado pelo depoimento, Prof Severus Snape. —Sr Meritíssimo, sem mais perguntas à presente testemunha.

—Sim, Dr Davis, volte a seu lugar. Porteiro, acompanhe o Sr Snape à antecâmara das testemunhas de acusação e traga a próxima testemunha.

O Porteiro do plenário acompanhou Snape até a porta da antecâmara. Nicolai ainda mantinha-se estático, com o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos cruzadas, absorvendo ou tentando absorver tudo que havia acontecido até então. Sua cabeça girava. Já não compreendia o porque de tudo aquilo. Um emaranhado de mentiras, umas sobre as outras. Ele era um Comensal, mas não sabia, sequer imaginava o porquê, a sua marca negra não mais existir; se estivesse apenas oculta, o feitiço Morsmordre a teria tornado nítida, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Snape sendo chamado para ser testemunha de acusação... estava chegando a conclusão de que tudo era mesmo apenas um teatro ridículo para fazer mídia e ele era um bode-expiatório idiota que se deixou cair nessa situação estúpida! Não sabia mais se aliviava da tensão ou não. Snape veio como acusação e não comprovou nenhuma culpa. Ainda havia mais uma testemunha.. ou várias. Novamente, Nicolai baixou o rosto para a mesa, apoiando a testa sobre a mão espalmada. Seus cabelos finos e claros caiam sobre o rosto, ocultando seu semblante de esgotamento físico e mental... Hermione valia todo aquele sacrifício desnecessário?

Nicolai se assustou com o próprio pensamento, tirando-o do estado de vigília a que começava a entrar. Ainda havia em si, em estado latente, as sementes de preconceitos fundados nas tradicionais famílias bruxas. Odiou-se no mesmo instante em que uma vozinha fraca e longínqua lhe falou amaldiçoando Hermione e tratando-a por 'maldita sangue-ruim'. Nervoso, Nicolai jogou suas costas contra o encosto da cadeira onde estava sentado e só então percebeu que Davis lhe falava qualquer coisa.

—É, maluco.. tô sentindo que você já está chegando aos seus limites! Estamos aqui há quase vinte horas, ninguém merece!

Nicolai fitou Davis de forma apática por alguns instantes antes de lhe responder. Questionava a si mesmo. Já não conseguia mais raciocinar com sobriedade e sentiu-se enojado por perceber que ainda nutria estúpidos sentimentos segregatórios e odiou-se por culpar Hermione por seu atual estado.

—Eu mereço... – Falou sem emoção, voltando-se para a frente, olhando cegamente o nada.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 33 – continua...

By **Snake Eyes** – 2005.

* * *

N/A: Pensei em terminar a fic neste capítulo e daí pensei... pra que a pressa? Alonga mais um pouco. Sei que o capítulo ta super curto e super chato, mas como não posto capitulo novo há trocentos anos, vou colocar essezinho chato e curto assim mesmo, só para lembrar à vocês que a fic NÃO foi abandonada... eu é que virei um Zé Pastel mesmo, sorry!

Hábeas Corpus – Latim: 'que tenhas teu corpo'.

Garantia constitucional outorgada em favor de quem sofre ou está na iminência de sofrer coação ou violência na sua liberdade de locomoção por ilegalidade ou abuso de poder.

* * *

Agradecimentos :)

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE LERAM ESTE CAPÍTULO MUQUIRANA E AGRADEÇO EM DOBRO AQUELES QUE, ALÉM DE TER LIDO, TAMBÉM COMENTOU!**

**O MEU MUITO OBRIGADO A TODOS!**

**E UM FELIZ E PRÓSPERO 2006!**

Eu ando meio perdido no mundo, meu pc foi formatado e perdi algumas coisas.. então ficarei devendo as respostas e os agradecimentos pessoais aos reviews do último capítulo. Breve atualizarei este capítulo aqui com os devidos agradecimentos aos leitores que comentaram a fic até a sua última atualização. Meu grande abraço a todos!

Snake ;)


	34. Julgamento Recesso & Dúvidas

* * *

**Capítulo 34 - Julgamento - Recesso e dúvidas.**

* * *

_N/A: Eu já perdi o fio da meada, então deve ter algumas incoerências no percurso. Então, peço-lhe encarecidamente, que se encontrar essas incoerências, me dê um toque a fim de corrigir o erro. Valews! E mil desculpas '_

* * *

Davis levantou-se decidido, sobressaltando Nicolai que o observava com olhos arregalados, fazendo com que seu cansaço mental e físico cedesse por instantes. Nicolai ainda enxergava Jonathan Davis como uma bomba pronta a explodir e derrubar tudo o que estava a sua alcance, e qualquer ato ou palavra vinda dele lhe parecia o ponto final de tudo.

-Sr Meritíssimo, peço recesso no plenário de três horas, para a reposição de energias.

-É um pedido conveniente, Dr Davis. Dr Osborn, aceitas o recesso de três horas?

Osborn olhou de esguelha para Davis não muito satisfeito, ponderou por instantes e voltou sua resposta ao Juiz: -Sim, sr Meritíssimo. Mesmo a contra-gosto devo concordar de que a pausa é necessária no momento.

-Que assim seja. - o Juiz martelou sobre a mesa, retumbando suas ordens seguintes: -A seção entrará em recesso por três horas. Quem quiser pode retirar-se do plenário e retornar após o intervalo.

Enquanto a platéia, que já havia menos da metade de quando se iniciou o julgamento, se movimentava ruidosamente, indo em retirada do local, Nicolai afundou em sua cadeira, levando a mão esquerda ao rosto, massageando os olhos e fronde. Estava esgotado e o recesso apenas lhe faria piorar sua tensão e alongar esse sofrimento de impasses.

-Va'mbora, russo! Ou prefere esperar por três horas a sua sentença nesse lugar de mau gosto?

Nicolai levantou seu olhar para Davis, absolutamente nem um pouco satisfeito com qualquer coisa que viesse daquele bruxo displicente e debochado. Poupou-se de qualquer resposta, não querendo desperdiçar nem uma gota de fôlego com conversa estéril, mesmo que fosse breve. Sentindo-se muito pesado, Nicolai apoiou as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira e levantou-se, arrastando-se para fora daquele lugar. Tinha a certeza de que não poderia respirar um ar puro e fresco, seria levado para outro cômodo de ambiente estagnado, mas comer e beber algo talvez lhe fizesse algum bem ao seu ânimo.

Réu, Júri, Testemunhas, acusação e defesa, todos são mantidos separados em salas apropriadas, por motivos óbvios. Nicolai entrou numa dessas salas, a destinada ao réu e seu defensor. Não notou nada a sua volta, apenas se jogou sobre uma poltrona de estofado fofo, que afundou ao seu peso, jogando em seguida suas costas contra o encosto, deixando sua cabeça descansar, cerrando seus olhos como se sentisse alguma dor mínima. Iria aproveitar todo segundo disponível para esse descanso, tentar esfriar a mente, não pensar em nada.

Davis entrou logo em seguida a Nicolai na sala, e após fechar a porta atrás de si, parou alguns passos depois, encarando Nicolai com ar indagador, até mesmo perplexo. O garoto, após alguns instantes, percebeu o olhar do advogado em sua direção e se deu apenas ao pequeno trabalho de abrir seus olhos cansados e erguer suas sobrancelhas também em tom indagador, porém aborrecido.

-O que foi agora?! - Nicolai perguntava em tom áspero, mas que demonstrava seu cansaço que ele não fazia nenhuma questão de ocultar.

-Eu estou bolado... - Davis respondeu calmamente, prolongando cada sílaba da frase.

-E eu com isso?! - Nicolai replicou aborrecido, mas voltando-se para sua posição de origem na poltrona e retornando a cerrar os olhos, a fim de descansar um pouco.

-O que você tem com isso? - Davis falou num tom sarcástico, deixando escapar uma leve risada arrastada, sentando-se em seguida na poltrona de frente a Nicolai, remexendo na bandeja que se encontrava sobre a mesinha de centro, com bules de chás, xícaras, pratinhos, bolos e alguns sanduíches. -Você me pergunta o que tem com isso?! - Continuou a falar, agora em tom de ceticismo, como se falasse apenas para si mesmo enquanto preparava as xícaras com o chá e os pratos com os sanduíches.

-Eu tenho a absoluta certeza do que ouvi de Dumbledore... o velho não se engana com uma coisa dessas, mas... - Davis levava a boca o sanduíche no mesmo instante em que empurrava um prato para Nicolai, cutucando-o sobre o estômago. O Animago despertou de sua vigília ainda mais aborrecido, encarando Davis como uma criança que é despertada de um sono bom.

-É muito difícil pra você me deixar em paz?!

-Coma! - Ordenou Davis, empurrando o prato com sanduíche e agora uma xícara com chá para cima de Nicolai. -Precisamos repor energias, não sabemos quanto tempo mais poderá demorar esse julgamento.

Mesmo contrariado, Nicolai pegou o que lhe era oferecido e se forçou a comer o sanduíche, mesmo que não tivesse nem fome nem vontade para isso. Além de estar muito cansado para manter qualquer conversa, não lhe agradava nem um pouco fazer isso com Jonathan Davis e sequer lhe dirigia um olhar. Davis recostou-se em sua poltrona, comendo de boca aberta seu sanduíche enquanto ria para si mesmo.

-Quando sairmos daqui, Russo, quero saber qual é dessa história de marca que não aparece... ou será que você mentiu para Dumbledore?

-Não sei de nenhuma história, não menti para Dumbledore e não pretendo ter mais nenhuma conversa com você depois que sairmos desse lugar!

-Ho ho ho! - Zombou Davis; -Você realmente não foi com a minha cara! Mas, bem, não sou um sujeito rancoroso e tenho pouca vergonha na cara. Sei que Dumbledore é um mago muito poderoso, mas não creio que o poder dele seja capaz de anular o poder de um bruxo como Voldemort. Esse lance da marca negra não aparecer.. isso me deixou bolado!

-Há, não me enche! - Resmungou Nicolai, voltando sua atenção exclusivamente para seu chá e seu sanduíche.

* * *

Em Hogwarts, Harry andava pelos corredores, rumo a aula de Transfiguração, pensativo, preocupado com a ausência de Hermione, que havia saído do colégio no dia anterior e ainda não havia retornado. Em seu encalço veio Rony, curioso com o desligamento do amigo, até alcançá-lo e se equiparar lado a lado de Harry.

-Cada dia que passa você anda mais esquisito, Harry! Qual é dessa vez?

(-...) Ponderou por instantes, com ar aborrecido. -Hermione... - Respondeu secamente.

-Ah, sim... claro. Ela está fora desde ontem. Você acha mesmo que...?

-... que ela foi convocada pelo Ministério da Magia? É claro que sim! Você também viu a carta que ela recebeu, você conhece muito bem aquele padrão de correspondência.

-É claro que conheço! - Rony respondeu como se a simples idéia de que achassem que ele não conhecesse os procedimentos do Ministério lhe fosse ofensivo. -Ouvi rumores de que aquele Animago foi levado pelos homens do Ministério, provavelmente para algum inquérito. Acha que Mione foi convocada por causa dele?

-É muito provável! Aaah! Maldito! Ainda não consigo aceitar todas as coisas que aconteceram desde então! - Harry jogou sua mochila sobre a mesa no fundo da sala, levando as mãos aos cabelos e despenteando-os ainda mais, remexendo-os nervosamente.

-Pois é... coitada da Mione! Acho que agora ela pira o cabeção de vez!

* * *

Hermione encontrava-se adormecida, apoiada no braço do sofá onde esperava pela sua hora de depor no Plenário juntamente com o Prof Dumbledore, quando a porta do salão se abriu por um funcionário de terno preto do Tribunal, dando passagem a uma figura altiva, igualmente de terno preto, que se dirigiu sem demoras até o velho mago, que se dignou a levantar seu olhar da revista de moda que ainda lia para o homem que parou a sua frente. Ao ver de quem se tratava, Dumbledore alargou seu sorriso sincero e costumeiro, abaixando em seguida a revista em seu colo.

-Chester Bennington! A que devo a honra da presença do ilustríssimo Secretário de Defesa do Ministério da Magia?

As outras poucas testemunhas de defesa que estavam na sala olharam curiosas para o homem sisudo e altivo, talvez epseculando mil e uma coisas. Hermione despertou inocentemente com a expressividade de Dumbledore. Chester Bennington a olhou interessado por alguns instantes, voltando para o Diretor que ainda esperava por sua resposta com expressão animada.

-Sr Dumbledore, peço que me acompanhe por alguns instantes. Houve uma pausa no Plenário de três horas e gostaria de aproveitar esse intervalo para uma conversação com o senhor.

Hermione despertou de vez, e sem pronunciar qualquer letra, ajeitou-se no sofá, olhando indagadoramente para Dumbledore, sem exatamente saber o que queria saber do velho mago, mas tinha a certeza de que não gostaria de ser deixada sozinha naquele lugar desagradável. Como lesse em seus olhos castanhos o seu pequeno temor, com um sorriso paternal Dumbledore tranquiliza a menina:

-Irei trocar umas palavras com o nosso estimado Secretário de Defesa e logo retornarei, não se preocupe, minha criança.

Chester Bennington assentiu satisfeito, cumprimentando silenciosamente Hermione com um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto Dumbledore levantava-se e ambos saiam do salão, deixando todos os presentes curiosos a olharem até que a porta se fechasse. Hermione voltou sua atenção ao seu colo, onde suas mãos descansavam entrelaçadas, dando um suspiro de enfado, cerrando os olhos a olhar para dentro de si mesma. E, como acontecia toda vez que fazia isso ali dentro daquele lugar opressor, sentimentos estranhos se enveredavam em sua mente, algo entre confuso e cansado, e a imagem de Nicolai, humilhado e subjugado como vira quando ele fora levado de Hogwarts, invadia sua visão, causando-lhe um pesar imenso.

-Por que tudo isso está acontecendo?... - indagou-se, pesarosamente.

* * *

Dumbledore e Chester Bennington entraram uma pequena sala contígua, com a desagrável decoração isabeletana, sisuda e opressora. Bennington esperou que Diretor entrasse, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Dumbledore mantinha seus braços cruzados as suas costas, esperando pacientemente para saber o que o Secretário de Defesa queria com ele, quando notou uma figura negra sentada com despojo numa das poltronas das sala.

-Ah! Prof Snape! - Exclamou com uma incômoda alegria. -Pelo que vejo não se divertiu em seu depoimento.

Snape resmugou aborrecido, levantando-se de ímpeto da poltrona fofa. -Já fiz a minha parte neste circo, Alvo, como o senhor ordenou.. que lhe dessem a verdade que me pedissem. O que mais vocês querem, afinal?

-A minha vontade, meu caro, você sabe muito bem qual é.. de que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, mas... o que me diz, caro Secretário de Defesa?

Chester Bennington olhou de Alvo Dumbledore para um aborrecido Severus Snape, desviando seu olhar para o chão, meneando a cabeça, em negativa.

-Sei que o senhor, Prof Dumbledore, não concorda com essa atitude, mas é necessário...

-...Pegar um bode expiatório para servir de exemplo aos outros, mostrar que o Ministério da Defesa está vigilante e ativo! - Completou Dumbledore, sem complacência.

-Já palarmentamos sobre isso mais de uma vez, Professor. Mas, apenas posso dizer-lhe que sinto muito.

Snape interrompeu, secamente: -Creio que não foi para nos dizer que 'sente muito' que nos chamou até aqui, Bennington...

-Concordo com Severus... - apoio Dumbledore. -O que aconteceu no julgamento que o fez me chamar para uma conversa particular assim tão de imediato, Chester?

-Bem... sobre a marca negra de Donskoi... - Dumbledore e Snape se entreolharam e olharam interessados e receosos para Bennington, que prosseguiu após breve pausa, sentindo o peso da crítica silenciosa dos dois outros homens. O advogado Osborn utilizou a Mosrmordre em Donskoi e... não surgiu sequer uma leve sombra da marca no rapaz...

Snape olhou assombrado para Dumbledore. Como testemunha, ele estava privado de saber como andavam os acontecimentos dentro do Plenário e, obviamente, não tinha nenhum conhecimento sobre a provação de que Nicolai fora submetido, a de mostrar sua marca negra... que não apareceu, não existe?!

Dumbledore, placidamente, responde a Bennington, de queixo erguido, observando o secretário por detras dos óculozinhos de meia lua, com toda a sua naturalidade.

-E por que deveria aparecer a marca negra em Nicolai?

-Oras, Dumbledore! Nicolai é um comensal da morte! Como pode não haver a marca negra?! - Bennington perguntou impacientemente, não conseguindo compreender o que havia acontecido. Chester Bennington era um homem dado a crer em verdades inabaláveis e seu orgulho não lhe permitia admitir estar errado ou crer em equívocos. Snape continuava a olhar assombrado para Dumbledore, intimamente se perguntando a mesma coisa que Bennington, mas, ao contrário do secretário de Defesa, o Mestre de Poções sabia exatamente quais eram os fatos verdadeiros.

Dumbledore, gravemente, repreende seu ex-aluno: -Não é porque você crê em algo que automaticamente este algo se torna a mais cristalina das verdade, Chester! Não sabia, obviamente, que Nicolai havia sido submetido a Morsmordre. Fico mesmo aliviado em saber que o rapaz não é e jamais foi um comensal da morte!

-Mas, Dumbledore! Era mais que evidente que ele era, sim, um comensal! E que... - Bennington foi interrompido por Dumbledore, que parou-o com a mão espalmada à altura de seu rosto, dando por incerrado aqueles questionamentos e dúvidas.

-Chester Bennington, já é mais que hora de parar de julgar sem conhecimentos. Você poderia ter evitado toda essa situação, mas precisava arrumar um pretexto para mostrar à Comunidade Mágica de que o Ministério não está vacilante. Conseguiu o seu pretexto, julgou sem reais conhecimentos. E mesmo diante de uma prova irrefutável, ainda não se dá por satisfeito com o resultado que conseguiu?

-Não é essa questão, Dumbledore! Mas apenas que... - novamente interrompido pelo velho mago:

-Dê-se por satisfeito, Chester! Suponho que o que ocorreu, a prova de inocência do rapaz, venha trazer divisão de opiniões, mas mesmo assim terá o resultado positivo que tanto almeja: a tranquilidade da Comunidade sabendo que o Ministérios da Magia e da Defesa não estão dormindo no ponto!

Dumbledore deu por encerrado a conversação, dando às costas a Chester Bennington e Severus Snape, saindo satisfeito com as informações que havia rapidamente colhido ali, deixando para trás os dois homens atônitos e sem as respostas de queriam. Cofiando a longa barba prateada, o velho mago devaneia com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 34 - continua...

By **_Snake Eye's_** - 2006.

* * *

_N/A: Eu sei... "depois de TANTO tempo sem atualizar, vem com esse capitulozinho muquirana?!"_

_Pois é._

_Estou sem editor de html no pc, logo peço desculpas se o cap estiver feioso. Assim que estiver com o frontpage novamente, eu reposto esse cap._

_Obrigado a todos os últimos reviews que vieram desde o capítulo 33 e pelo apoio em continuar a fic que, apesar de ter ficado quase 1 ano sem atualização, ela jamais foi e nem será abandonada!_

_Luz & Força!_


	35. Julgamento Recesso & Pesados Elos

**

* * *

Capítulo 35 - Julgamento - Recesso & Pesados Elos

* * *

**

Mesmo que sua aparência e a impressão que causava às pessoas fizessem dele um sádico e lunático, no fundo Jonathan Davis era um ser humano ponderado e compreensível. Olhou por algum tempo, observando Nicolai em seu atual estado: completamente diferente do rapaz orgulhoso e frio de vinte anos atrás, que envergava a muito contra-gosto o uniforme de Hogwarts. A face era a mesma. O porte físico também. Embora ainda mantesse a altivez, muita coisa mudou. A terrível provação a que fora submetido durante vinte anos através da maldição Animago Mortis esmantelou seu orgulho e trepidez como se um trator ouvesse passado sobre ele inúmeras vezes. Esse Nicolai Donskoi a sua frente estava mais para um farrapo humano, uma criatura de dar pena, que um altivo bruxo das Trevas. E ele era, sim!, digno de compaixão.

Achou melhor parar de imaginar as tormentas a que o velho garoto passou nas últimas duas décadas e voltar ao seu trabalho, pois, ao contrário de seu cliente, ele não poderia ter o luxo de tirar uma soneca e descançar até à reabertura da seção.

Nicolai estava mesmo acabado, esgotado. Mesmo depois de ter terminado seu sanduiche e seu chá, não se animou sequer a depositar o prato e a xícara sobre a mesa de centro a sua frente, preferindo mantê-las sobre seu colo. Davis torceu o rosto numa lamentação silenciosa, pegou prato e xícara, colocando sobre a mesinha; em seguida segurou com firmeza Nicolai pelo braço, levantando-o e encaminhando-o até um divã no fundo da sala. O animago estava tão prostrado que sequer relutou ou teve a mínima resistência.

—Você precisa estar bem e lúcido, russo! Procure pôr todo o seu esforço em descansar completamente em duas horas, quando irei acordá-lo e voltaremos ao Plenário.

Não era necessário a sugestão ou mesmo uma segunda ordem. Nicolai desabou ao divã e adormeceu instantaneamente, completamente fustigado por todos os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Um momento de repouso não era somente para poupar o corpo e recompor sua energia, era principalmente para manter a lucidez da mente e buscar lenitivos para seu espírito esgotado.

Dizem que basta uma pequena brecha, uma pequena invigilância do corpo para que o Espírito se veja momentaneamente liberto do cárcere carnal. Quanto mais debilitado o corpo, mais frouxo acha o Espírito os laços que o prendem, daí que este pode sair em busca de alívio e conhecimento, visitar entes e lugares queridos, inundar-se no lago sereno de reforços fluídicos para conseguir as forças necessárias para continuar sua caminhada terrena, com a coragem e vontade necessárias.

Infelizmente, o inverso também acontece.

O mau não existe, é apenas a ausência do bem. E quando estamos em estradas turvas e trevosas, nosso caminho se torna perigoso.

Nicolai adormeceu instantaneamente logo que Davis praticamente o jogou no divã. Certamente já estava em estado de vigília desde que terminou seu parco lanche. O seu grande desejo oculto no abismo de seu coração, nas últimas horas, era poder retornar à Lentz, sua cidade natal situada na parte oriental da grandiosa Rússia. Desejava retornar à Lentz em princípios de floradas primaveris, e respirar novamente aquele ar puro e frio, de vento fresco que vinha da Sibéria. Para ele não havia lugar mais belo, pois era ali que seu coração havia sido plantado. O céu de primavera, de azul profundo, e a neve restante, que resistia aos primeiros dias ensolarados, cintilava qual estrelas fulgidias sobre galhos e folhas de pequenos arbustos; o musgo úmido sobre troncos de velhas árvores e pedras desprendia um perfume suave e refrescante ao contato dos mornos raios de sol. Sentia enorme saudade de ver o orvalho evaporando e os pequeninos córregos que se formavam da neve derretida que descia das montanhas, que juntos desaguavam no rio recém descongelado e uma torrente forte que arrastava tudo quanto encontrava a sua frente, mas, por sua vez, levando a prosperidade às margens onde passava, depositando toda forma de sementes e fragmentos orgânicos, gerando vida e beleza.

E ali ele estava, após longos e quase intermináveis vinte e dois anos tortuosos. A sua leveza de pluma era tanta que poderia flutuar no mais leve impulso de sua vontade. Não era a Primavera que tanto desejava, mas o final de um Verão manso que já cedia à entrada do Outono. O cenário não possuía mais as cores vibrantes de verdes e amarelos, mas se desvanecia em ocres e marrons oxidados. A luz branda dava um aspécto ainda mais sereno àquela paisagem intransfigurável e secular. Seu coração estava tão desejoso de estar novamente em sua terra natal que sentia o vento frio em seu corpo e a textura das gramíneas em seus pés descalsos. Viu um túneo de grandes e onipotentes árvores que pareciam guardar a longa estrada de terra batida. Seguiu sem receios a estradinha e após algum tempo de caminhada, encontrou aquilo que supunha encontrar: um belíssimo solar em mármore branco, cujas duas torres terminavam em gotas do mais reluzente ouro.

Sua respiração falhou e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Longe por mais de duas décadas, finalmente revia o único lugar que pôde chamar de lar, revia a residência de seus amados avós paternos, com quem conviveu os melhores e verdadeiros anos de sua exitência. Onde nasceu, creceu e... de onde fora arrancado para um destino cruel.

Correu até o solar, transpassando como fosse imaterial os arbustos e outros obstáculos, até chegar frente a grande porta de folha dupla em ouro, ornamentada de riquíssimos detalhes impressos no metal. Apenas estendeu sua mão e a porta se abriu suavemente para uma penumbra que lhe era tão conhecida. Logo seus olhos se acostumaram à mudança de luminosidade e pode divisar o interior do palácio, ainda mais opulento que seu exterior, todo em mármore e ouro. O enorme hall de entrada era ornamentado com longas janelas de vultuoso vitrais, cujos topos terminavam na forma de gota; armaduras douradas faziam a "guarda" entre uma janela e outra, sob belíssimas tapeçarias que retratavam as cenas de resistência e vitória russa sobre o jugo tártaro, no século 13; o chão era em lustroso mármore trabalhado que formava desenhos de arte oriental em diversos tons e tipos da pedra; ao centro, como se convidasse a subir aos níveis elevados, uma escadaria igualmente em mármore e corrimãos e balaústres em ouro. Nicolai não se ateve em qualquer detalhe, a ele parecia tudo como era há vinte e tantos anos atrás. E como uma criança que retorna feliz à casa dos avós, subiu correndo a escadaria na esperança de encontrar algo ainda de seu passado.

Chegando ao segundo nível do solar, deparou-se com o longo corredor que levava aos quartos. Os archotes estavam todos apagados e o corredor estava mergulhado na penumbra progressiva, deixando o seu fim totalmente escuro, incapaz de se divisar qualquer coisa. Nicolai segurou seus impetos de ir de quarto em quarto. Não entendia o porque, mas algo o dizia para ser cauteloso - talvez a emoção de rever seu antigo lar. Mas uma força estranha o guiava para aquele lugar sombreado, em direção à escuridão que se adensava conforme avançava em seus passos. O estranho é que sua vista não se acostumava a nova mudança de luminosidade... o que havia ali era mesmo as trevas e percebeu isso quando olhou um dos archotes e viu que havia chamas acesas, mas sua luminosidade não conseguia quebrar as trevas daquele lugar e iluminavam apenas a si próprios. Olhou os outros archotes, apenas pontos de luz na parede; por algum motivo que ainda não havia percebido, as chamas dos archotes não eram capazes de iluminar o lugar.

A alegria de antes cedeu ao temor de que algo não estava bem. Tomou sua antiga postura altiva e séria. Cautelosamente, pé ante pé, andou para a escuridão densa do corredor, como que sendo guiado para um determinado ponto daquele lugar. Seus sentidos estavam todos aguçados, inclusive os instintos felinos que acabaram por impregnarem-se em sua própria personalidade, após todos esses anos vivendo exclusivamente como um gato. O som não havia nenhum. Era tudo escuro, silêncioso e tétrico como o vácuo e apenas os baques abafados de seus pés sobre uma longa tapeçaria indicavam que algo vivo ali estava. Finalmente chegou ao final do longo e tenebroso corredor, parando frente a uma larga porta que, em tempos idos, dava acesso ao grande salão que era usado pela família para o entretenimento, como jogos e leituras.

De alguma forma pressentia que algo terrível se ocultava atrás daquela porta. Fosse por tola coragem, fosse por tola curiosidade felina ("—...e a curiosidade matou o gato" - Nicolai não deixou de pensar...), o rapaz levou sua mão à maçaneta de ouro trabalhado, fechando com firmesa seus dedos em torno dela. Inspirou fundo e, num rompante, abriu de uma vez a porta.

Surpreso, viu que o ambiente estava calmo e levemente iluminado e tudo parecia em ordem, como sempre fora: prateleiras de livros de uma ponta a outra, de alto a baixo, na parede oposta à porta; a lareira crepitante e os estofados ornados e luxuosos ao canto direito da sala; mesa de jogos e cadeiras e poltronas ao lado esquerdo sob enorme janela de vitral representando o brazão e armas da família, o clã Donskoi...

O que ele esperava encontrar, afinal?

Desorientado com seus próprios pensamentos e intuição inconveniente, Nicolai adentrou até o centro do salão, não entendendo o porque de ter sido atraído para ali e nem porque a desconfiança de que algo horrendo o aguardava.

Foi quando a porta se fechou serenamente as suas costas e somente percebeu ao ouvir o clique da fechadura.

Olhou para a porta e viu que ela, aparentemente, se fechou sozinha. Aparentemente...

Neste instante um mal-estar tomou conta de Nicolai. Sentiu um peso sobre sua cabeça, sobre o primeiro chacra, como fosse uma mão gigante e invisível a pressioná-lo para o chão. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, desde a sua coluna vertebral até seus pés. Abraçou-se na inútil tentativa de amenizar aquelas sensações horrorosas. Quis corrrer dali, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Quis gritar qualquer coisa, mas a voz saiu arrastada e quase muda. Quis enxergar melhor e com mais precisão, mas o ambiente mergulhou numa penumbra disforme. Foi então que viu finalmente aquilo que sua intuição lhe advertia: vultos como fossem mantos negros esfarrapados rodopiando nervosos em sua volta, por todo o salão!

As chamas da lareira crepitaram mais forte, elevando suas labaredas que serpenteavam nervosas. Nicolai, sob o peso opressor de fluídos negativos e trevosos que tentavam o envolver por completo, centrou sua atenção àquelas chamas que lhe pareciam dubiamente terríveis e salvadoras. Tentou em vão se arrastar até elas, mas o peso invisível fazia com que seu corpo pesasse inconsebíveis toneladas. Todos os seus sentidos estavam obrigatoriamente voltados para as terríveis sensações que sentia e, mesmo tendo a leve consciência de que aquilo era um sonho - ou melhor dizendo: pesadelo! e daqueles mais tétricos! - não conseguiu escapar de volta ao mundo material onde encontrava-se encarcerado. Então soube, como por instinto, de que aquilo não era meramente um sonho fantasioso criado pelo subconsciente durante parte do sono, e sim uma invasão e ataque mental de ocultos e esquecidos verdugos e adversários que acumulou ao longo da vida milenar de seu espírito de trevas, que somente agora buscava ardentemente elevar-se para a luz redentora.

A força da pressão invisível prostou-o ajoelhado ao chão. Nicolai usava toda a sua força para não sucumbir e ser dominado inteiramente pelas Trevas. Mantinha a custo a fronte erguida, não desviando seus olhos em rasos d'água das labaredas serpenteosas da lareira. Foi então que dois vultos pararam a sua frente, transfigurando-se em duas formas que, embora deformadas como fossem argila derretida, Nicolai não teve muita dificuldade para reconhecer quem eram: seu pai e sua mãe!

Arregalou os olhos e suas lágrimas fluiram abundantemente com o que via. Seus pais pareciam formas lamacentas e havia sangue, muito sangue espalhado por seus corpos deformados. Suas expressões eram de ódio e loucura. E seu pai falou, numa voz gutural, mas cujo timbre era o mesmo de Dmitri Donskoi em idos tempos:

—Filho traiçoeiro e ingrato! Agiu apenas em _pro domo sua_! Vil, torpe, indígno! Maldito infeliz! Você nos traiu! Traiu aos seu próprios genitores, que lhe deram a vida e tudo que eras!

Nicolai estava aturdido, incrédulo, pasmado. Não conseguia pronunciar nada além de um som arrastado e quase inaudível. Ainda lutava penosamente contra a força invisível que o subjugava. Somente as lágrimas abundantes de dor manifestavam aquilo que seu corpo era impedido de fazer.

Sua atenção foi desviada para a figura de sua mãe, tão deformada quanto a de seu pai. O miserável espírito pôs-se a chorar convulsivamente, em desespero, o que só aumentou o ódio que fluía de Dmitri, que se aproximou de Nicolai, na tentativa de machucá-lo, mas uma outra força invisível, que ele não percebeu, o impediu de se aproximar de todo do garoto.

—Maldito sejas, Pavel, filho promíscuo e ingrato! Por sua covardia e traíção, o Lorde nos mandou impiedosamente para o vale das trevas da morte! Por sua culpa, maldito Pavel!, nossos planos foram destruídos, nossas vidas foram roubadas e fomos jogados neste umbral tétrico de trevas eternas! - Vociferava Dmitri, pai de Nicolai.

—Não... - falou debilmente Nicolai, entre as lágrimas de terríveis dores morais que pareciam atravessar seu peito com uma lança dúbia de fogo e gelo.

Nicolai baixou a fronte, fechando fortemente seus olhos. A dor invisível, sentimental, o estraçalhava por dentro. Tentava uma forma de sair daquele lugar, de despertar, de conjurar uma magia qualquer que o libertasse daquele pesadelo terrível! Precisa de força para isso, mas uma força oposta: uma força de Luz, de fluídos positivos. Mas como conseguir isso?! Ele era um bruxo das Trevas, não conhecia outras armas além das Trevas! E apenas as forças opostas anulam uma a outra!

—Pai! Misericórdia! - Conseguiu espelir entre lágrimas e sufocamento.

Imediatamente o peso sobre sua cabeça cedeu e as sombras - e vultos - começaram a se dispersar. Conseguiu então erguer, ainda aturdido, a fronde e viu que seus pais afastavam-se velozmente, flutuando ao solo, e seu rostos estavam lívidos e temerosos. Foi então que Nicolai sentiu como se um manto quente o envolvesse pelas costas, desoprimindo seu peito e deixando-o gradativamente mais leve, até que braços de luz o erguesse do chão, levando-o ao colo.

Assustado - mas profundamente grato por aquele refrigério e salvamento - olhou para o vulto esbranquiçado que o envolvia maternalmente em seu braços, e encontrou um par de olhos dourados, ternos e tristes, que pareciam ver dentro de sua alma. A entidade abraçou-o fortemente e o garoto encontrou-se com longos, finos e lisíssimos cabelos brancos que escorriam feito seda por seu rosto...

—Avó?!!

Nicolai abriu seus olhos, olhando aturdido para o etéreo que ainda se fazia visível diante de si. Arfou o ar abafado daquela sala sisuda do tribunal, como se tivesse corrido milhas até chegar ali. Seu coração estava descompassado, estressado, e seu corpo suava frio. Levantou-se de súbito, levando as mão à testa, sem saber exatamente o porque daquela aflição. Tentava em vão recordar o que havia sonhado, mas apenas a sensação de Trevas e Luz mantinha-se em sua mente. Lembrou-se amarguradamente de seus pais, numa sensação extremamente dolorosa. Lembrou-se por fim de sua querida avó, a Matriarca Maria Ivanóvna, como fosse o calor do débil sol de inverno.

—Você é pontual, heim russo! Sequer precisei te acordar! - Debochava Davis, parado ao lado do divã onde Nicolai havia dormido.

O animago olhou estranhamente para o advogado, quase como se não o reconhecesse. Davis, que havia percebido a aflição de Nicolai enquanto este dormia, nada disse ou perguntou, mas ficou observando o garoto, que não se manifestou quanto a isso.

Nicolai voltou-se para si mesmo, mergulhado em suas conjecturas. Seja lá o que tinha sonhado - que não lembrava com precisão, mas apenas das sensações horríveis e de alívio no final que sentiu - não era um simples sonho, mas, tinha a certeza intuitiva, de que havia sofrido um ataque mental.

Dor, angústia, decepção, tudo se misturava na incerteza de que se encontrava, e do futuro que o aguardava. Apenas havia-lhe uma certeza:

—Preciso sair dessas Trevas. Preciso sair daqui!

**

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 35 - continua...**

**By Snake Eyes - 2006.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

_pro domo sua - _latim, significa "em sua própria causa".

* * *

MUITO OBRIGADO PELOS CAROS REVIEWS!! TODOS SÃO MUITOS IMPORTANTES E EDIFICANTES!!

MEUS SINCEROS E FRATERNOS ABRAÇOS A TODOS OS AMIGOS QUE AQUI SE FAZEM PRESENTE LENDO ESTA HUMILDE FANFIC!

E ESPECIAL AGRADECIMENTO AOs AMIGOS **DEKA LOPES GRANGER, BRUNO HORTA, LUNNA, NAJ, ALININHA, ALICIA SPINET, LELE POTTER BLACK, CHRIS GRANGER, MIAKA ELA, NIKINHA, SELEN BLACK SNAPE, EMPATIA, PATRICIA VILHENA, MANDY, WENDY, ÉRIKA, KIKIS, SANDY MIONE, AMANDA, TINA GRANGER, ANALE, LU BLACK, MISS H GRANGER, FERNANDO MIAI, FRAMBOESA, KIRINA MALFOY**, todos os nobres amigos e amigas que dignificaram suas nobres presenças deixando reviews nos últimos 3 capítulos e não tive a oportunidade de agradecer decentemente. **Muitíssimo obrigado, de coração!

* * *

**

E peço desculpas - mais uma vez! - por tão longo sumiço da net. Tento agora retomar as antigas atividades, mas sem atropelos, para que a corroça ande. Portanto, as outras duas fics ainda paradas - Caleidoscópio e Anjo Avernal - continuarão paradas, esperando a conclusão de Animago Mortis, que pretendo - e espero! - levar a termo antes de finalizar 2006. Terminando cada fic de cada vez, a gente encerra nossos débitos, para pode voltar a se dedicar a novos projetos e - desta vez, tb espero! - um de cada vez, para não sobrecarregar e acumular.

**Chacoalhar de guizos **

**Luz & Força!!**


	36. Julgamento Bhagata Caborje

* * *

**Capítulo 36 - Julgamento - Bhagata Caborje**

* * *

A arquibancada do júri começava a se encher novamente, assim como uma pequeníssima parte da platéia, composta mais por jornalistas e jovens estudantes de Direito, que encontravam nesses julgamentos ótimas oportunidades para observarem na prática aquilo que aprendiam na teoria das aulas. O Plenário, após intervalo de três horas, voltava à vida ruidosamente em arrastar de sapatos e cadeiras sobre o assoalho de madeira escura. Os demais espectadores, formados por curiosos, alcoviteiros e ociosos, se foram para suas casas, esgotados pelas longas horas de julgamento. Com isso, os fluídos do ambiente - já carregado por si só - ficou menos estagnado, pois ali agora só restavam verdadeiros interessados na causa, seja para colaborar no desfecho - positivo ou negativo para o réu, não importa. - seja para aprender mais sobre as Leis Bruxas e suas aplicações. Os curiosos de antes poderiam ter suas curiosidades satisfeitas quando os jornalistas publicassem as matérias referentes ao julgamento do bruxo que foi amaldiçoado através da animagia por vinte anos.

Já eram altas horas da noite. Lá fora, na madrugada fresca, a Lua já rumava para desaparecer no horizonte. Aqui dentro, quando todos já em seus postos e a ordem voltava ao recinto, o réu entrou com seu defensor no mesmo momento que a acusação, e ambos dispuseram-se em seus anteriores lugares, esperando respeitosamente o retorno do Juíz, que entrou e sentou em sua cátedra instantes depois.

—A seção está reiniciada. Dr Osborn e Dr Davis apresentem-se diante do Tribunal.

Como ordenado, os dois advogados apresentaram-se diante do Juíz, ao centro do palco. Após breve resumo dos fatos anteriores acontecidos dentro do Plenário na primeira parte da seção pelo Auditor, Osborn recebe o direito de chamar ao Plenário sua segunda testemunha de acusação. O Porteiro que apenas aguardava a ordem, retirou-se imediatamente pela porta de acesso ao corredor, retornando minutos depois acompanhado de uma senhora franzina e pouco curvada para frente, que andava com certa dificuldade, em passos lentos, apoiando-se numa bengala. O silêncio reinava absoluto ali, todos apenas acompanhavam com o olhar para a velha bruxa que, lentamente, postava-se sentada na cátedra de testemunha, ao lado da cátedra alta do Juíz.

Nicolai, que estava totalmente desperto e alerta, embora ainda com uma ruim sensação ocasionada pelo sono perturbado que teve, arregalou seus olhos diante da diminuta anciã que ocupava a cadeira de testemunha e, por breves instantes, seus olhares se cruzaram. Embora ela estivesse ali para servir-lhe de acusação, Nicolai sentiu uma certa doçura contida naqueles olhos já apagados pela idade avançada. O rapaz lembrou-se ligeiramente de quem ela era, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia de seu nome. Estava tão feliz naquele dia de passeio à Hogsmeade que não deu devida atenção a essa figura que agora se apresentava a ele pela segunda vez após duas décadas. Era a mesma velhinha gentil que falara com Hermione naquele sábado trágico. E Nicolai, agora, lembrava-se dela, de muitos anos atrás... por que, diabos, ela fora convocada para ser testemunha de acusação em seu julgamento?!

Distraído com sua pequena descoberta, Nicolai não ouvia o início da apresentação da testemunha. Este agora era mais um fato esdrúxulo que ele não sabia o que esperar. O que há com esse pessoal, afinal de contas? Primeiro chamam Snape para depor contra ele; agora essa velha que parece ter perdido a lucidez séculos atrás. Se é para ser um julgamento teatrético, que ao menos não fosse ridículo. Quem seria sua próxima testemunha após ela? Lucius Malfoy?

—Bhagata Caborje, 125 anos, sim-senhor! Eu já era uma respeitável Auror quando Grindelwald brincava de grifo de pau com a vassoura voadora de sua mãe! - E a velhinha desatou a gargalhar esganiçada, até ser interrompida por um acesso de tosse e asma.

Os ombros de Nicolai cairam com a patética cena. Davis arqueou as sobrancelhas, torcendo o rosto de desagrado. Osborn, encabulado, dá uma rápida olhada para Davis, como se pedisse desculpas, e este retribui o olhar com um silencioso "—fazer o quê?!"

Um assistente aproximou-se da velhinha, para ver se ela estava bem - seria algo teatral demais se ela viesse a falecer naquele momento - providenciando de imediato um copo d'água que foi bebido inteiro em dois goles. Dada por satisfeita e retomando seu fôlego normal, a velhinha aprumou-se na cátedra e tomou ares de séria importância, cruzando as mãos sobre a pequena bancada a sua frente.

—Desculpe-me, senhores! Meus pulmões não são mais os mesmos de antes...

—Tenho certeza que sim... - Osborn sussurrou imperceptivelmente para si mesmo, antes de inciar seu inquérito. Deu dois passos adiante em direção à Bhagata Caborje: mãos cruzadas às costas, cabeça inclinada para baixo para ocultar sua expressão de desalento pela má escolha da testemunha... afinal, o que ele poderia fazer, se as boas testemunhas que acreditava serem, eram Comensais da Morte, logo devedores da Lei Bruxa, impossibilitados de servirem de testemunha para acusarem um réu sem antecedentes registrados?

—Bhagata Caborje, a senhora, como acabou de falar, foi Auror do Ministério da Magia, em época que o Ministério da Defesa era ainda um Departamento do primeiro... por quanto tempo a senhora atuou nessa carreira?

—Por gloriosos 83 anos, 5 meses e 20 dias! - Falou a velhinha, toda orgulhosa, arrancando espasmos de admiração - positiva e negativa - da platéia presente. Bhagata Caborje esperou pacientemente que todos se esfriassem os ânimos, voltando ao recinto um olhar perscrutador e um sorrisinho sarcástico que se deformava em seu rosto enrugado com sulcos profundos e pregas salientes. —Ah, mas sei o que estão todos vocês pensando!

—Temos certeza de que sim, Sra Bhagata Caborje. - Osborn interrompeu, impacientado. —E de acordo com a sua informação, a senhora então estava ainda atuante durante a primeira ascenção Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

Bhagata sentiu-se ofendida com a interrupção do molecote de cabelo lambido e dirigiu a ele um olhar rancoroso, que logo se abrandou. -—Se o senhorinho me permitir, contarei uma bela história até chegar a esse outro senhorinho prepotente aí, cujo nome é Tom Marvolo Ridlle, e não esse apelido ridículo que inventaram para encobrir um outro apelido ainda mais ridículo!

Os presentes instintivamente se encolheram ao ouvirem a audácia da decrépta velhinha, temendo que ela pronunciasse o nome proibido - Lorde Voldemort. O Juiz lançou a ela um olhar ameaçador de censura. Davis deu seu sorrizinho zombeteiro e por pouco Nicolai não faz o mesmo, mas contentou-se em apenas erguer as grossas e arqueadas sobrancelhas... aquilo ali era mesmo um circo!

—Perdão, Sra Caborje, mas não é exatamente sobre 'esse senhor' que gostaríamos de saber, mas sobre aqueles que o seguiram há vinte anos atrás. - Respondeu o já impaciente promotor.

—Sim, sim, chegaremos lá! - Abanando desdenhosamente a mão destra para Osborn, a velhinha respondia com um sorriso no rosto enrugado.

—Por favor, senhora, isso é para agora! Gostaríamos de saber o seu conhecimento sobre a família Donskoi: Dmitri e sua esposa Nikita Donskoi, que foram Comensais da Morte e tombaram ainda durante a primeira guerra.

Jonathan Davis soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, chamando para si a atenção de Nicolai, murmurando de forma que apenas o garoto pudesse ouvir: —Eu não acredito que Osborn ainda esteja batendo nessa tecla em tentar te acusar através dos teus pais!? - Davis virou-se para Nicolai, com um sorriso incrédulo e sarcástico no rosto. —Eu não consigo é acreditar que esse cara estudou na mesma faculdade de direito que eu estudei!!

Nicolai torceu o rosto em descontentamento, voltando sua atenção ao palco, replicando em resposta: —Eu que não vejo diferença alguma entre vocês!

Davis lançou um olhar mau para seu cliente, mas preferiu manter-se calado e voltar sua atenção novamente ao inquérito.

—Jovens! Por que tanta pressa pra tudo?! - Resmungou a velha Bhagata, aborrecida. —Sim, sim, lembro-me alguma coisa sobre esses dois jovens tolos, lembro-me de ter escrito o relatório de baixas do campo inimigo na Primeira Guerra. Pra que quer saber deles, garoto? Deixe que os mortos enterrem seus mortos!

—Só que os mortos, embora estejam mortos e enterrados, também podem nos ajudar a elucidar muitas dúvidas... portanto o que queríamos que a senhora afirmasse é se Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, filho de Dmitri e Nikita Donskoi, também foi um seguidor do Círculo das Trevas? Talvez a senhora lembre-se de algo a respeito.

Bhagata debruçou-se na bancada de sua cátedra e olhou profundamente para Nicolai, que sentiu gelar e derretar por dentro. A velhinha parecia decrépta e demente, mas seu olhar afiado parecia perscrutar dentro de sua alma, tentando buscar respostas e conhecimentos. Seria ela uma legilimante? Seu olhar era o mesmo que já presenciou outras vezes em outras personagens, como o de seu próprio avô, Vassili Afanassievich, e até mesmo de Voldemort e Dumbledore. Vassili Afanassievich ensinou tudo o que Nicolai sabe quanto às artes obscuras, inclusive Oclumância, o que lhe salvou em muitas situações pretéritas, na época da Primeira Guerra...

A Oclumância, por se tratar de uma arte obscura, usada para trancar a mente, logo era uma magia interna, era a única defesa de que Nicolai dispunha dentro daquele tribunal. Mas, embora o olhar de Bhagata fosse afiado como uma adaga, era apenas aparentemente, pois Nicolai não sentia nada de diferente em si, como aquele fio invisível penetrando em sua cabeça pela glândula pineal, como era o costume de acontecer quando se sofria a legilimência. O garoto relaxou de sua tensão, deixando-se escorregar ligeiramente em sua cátedra, encarando confiante a velhinha carcomida.

Pois, o que Bhagata Caborje fazia era tentar enxergar com alguma exatidão o rosto de Nicolai, uma vez que se recusava a usar seus óculos de grau, teria que fazer esforço de alguma parte para substituir o esforço de se usar tal incômodo acessório. E, sim! Ela lembrava-se do garoto! Recostou-se novamente a sua cátedra, com um sorriso e expressão confiantes que fez Nicolai ficar preocupado...

—Sim, sim! Eu me lembro do garoto!

O público presente ovacionou ante a resposta firme de Bhagata. Nicolai e Jonathan Davis remexeram-se incomodados em suas cátedras. Osborn soltou um sorriso de satisfação, embora ele, intimamente, não desse muito crédito a qualquer coisa que a velha dizia.

—Então, Sra Caborje, a senhora afirma ter conhecimento de Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, o réu aqui presente? - Perguntou, feliz da vida, Osborn, apontando para um preocupado e aborrecido Nicolai.

—Conhecimento? Sim, sim! Mas é claro que sim! Posso hoje me esquecer em que dia da semana estamos, mas minha memória das minhas atividades no passado, na minha gloriosa época no Departamento dos Aurores, sendo uma gloriosa 'Inominável'... ah, sim, sim! Dessa maravilhosa época me lembro cristalinamente!

Mais uma vez, naquele julgamento, o mundo desabou para Nicolai! Nada é tão oculto que não haja sequer uma alma que não saiba! Sua atividade no Círculo das Trevas talvez não tenha passado tão despercebido assim. Então, por quê, não havia nenhum indício de sua passagem pelos arquivos do Ministério?

* * *

Hermione andava de um lado para outro. As demais testemunhas que ocupavam o mesmo recinto que ela, dormiam em suas poltronas, ou estavam ausentes, como Alvo Dumbledore. A garota estava aborrecida, com o corpo dolorido, impaciente, a cabeça zunindo. Que espécie de tratamento estúpido era esse que o Ministério da Defesa dava às testemunhas?! Nem o réu merecia tal tratamento! Como pode pessoas serem arrancadas de suas vidinhas diárias para estarem ali obrigadas, sendo oferecidas a elas um péssimo tratamento, sendo obrigadas a esperarem por horas a fio por um depoimento que parecia nunca chegar?!

—Pobre Pavel! Se é assim tão ruim para as testemunhas, imagine como será para o próprio julgado?! - Resmungava para si mesma, enquanto andava estressada de um canto ao outro do recinto.

A porta se abriu, dando passagem para um sério Alvo Dumbledore, que fitou por instantes Hermione, seguindo seu caminho logo depois, parando na direção da garota, quando esta retornava de seu trajeto em linha reta no salão. Hermione parou frente ao velho mago, levando as mãos à cintura e o encarando impacientemente. Dumbledore a encarou de volta, com pena.

—Estou exausta, professor! Não agüento mais ficar aqui dentro, não agüento mais essa situação! Até quando vai isso?! Por que, simplesmente, não marcam o tempo certo para cada caso?!

—Lamento muito que esteja passando por isso, Hermione. Há muitas deficiência nas ações do Ministério e esse tratamento a que estamos sendo submetidos é um desses defeitos! Peço-lhe mais um pouco de paciência. Tente relaxar corpo e mente. Sente-se e mentalize algo de que gosta: um lugar, uma atividade, uma pessoa... isso lhe ajudará a manter a calma e a lucidez.

Hermione continuou a encarar Dumbledore, ponderando e aceitando, por fim, os conselhos do sábio mago. Meneou positivamente a cabeça e sentou-se novamente no sofá onde antes estava, recostando-se e tentando relaxar, fechando seus olhos e controlando sua respiração... mas a angústia do 'não saber nada' a impedia de relaxar completamente. Reabriu seus olhos e encontrou Dumbledore, que a observava atento, como se estudando suas ações. A verdade é que ele sabia o que tanto a incomodava e somente aguardava a oportunidade de ela se manifestar por livre e espontânea vontade.

O orgulho que ficasse à parte.

—Professor... o senhor... o senhor soube de algo referente a... Donskoi? - Hermione perguntou, enfim.

—Sim, eu soube algo que, tenho certeza, será um alívio para você tanto quanto foi para mim...

Hermione desencostou do sofá, apoiando seus braços sobre seu colo e olhando afinado para Dumbledore, com sua curiosidade e expectativa a flor da pele: —O quê? O que aconteceu a Donskoi, professor, para dizer que foi um alívio??

Dumbledore deu seu suave e sincero sorriso, respondendo muito satisfeito à pergunta de Hermione: —O nosso caro Nicolai foi submetido, em plenário, a apresentação de uma prova, uma prova aplicada a todos os suspeitos a Comensais da Morte.. Nicolai foi submetido a 'morsmordre' e... se ele fosse mesmo um Comensal da Morte, como se suspeitava, a marca negra estaria visível ante o feitiço de invocação... coisa que não aconteceu!

Hermione alargou seu belo sorriso, tendo seus olhos brilhantes de satisfação: —Então, quer dizer...?

—...que nosso caro Pavel Nicolai Donskoi NÃO É um Comensal da Morte! - Mentiu Dumbledore, uma vez de que ele era conhecedor da "verdadeira verdade". Mas, para Dumbledore, o que valia era a intenção e não apenas o fato isolado.

A garota jogou-se contra o encosto do sofá, sorrindo feliz de satisfação. Um grande peso havia desaparecido de seu coração, deixando de oprimir seu peito. Instintivamente, fechou seus olhos e agradeceu em oração o ocorrido. Ela sempre soube que aquele que fora Crookshanks jamais poderia ser algo voltado para a perversidade. O rapaz animago já tinha sofrido demais e por muito tempo, já havia sido castigado o suficiente em passando vinte anos trancafiado num corpo animal por uma magia, não era necessário que ele viesse a sofrer ainda mais sendo mandado à Azkaban por crimes que talvez tivesse cometido há tantos anos atrás... e mesmo que tivesse cometido tamanhas faltas, ele merecia a chance de regeneração, pois ainda poderia oferecer muita coisa boa à Comunidade Bruxa e ser enviado para morrer lentamente em Azkaban não traria as possíveis vítimas de volta e nem consertaria o passado tão errado - e nem consertaria a ele próprio.

Eram erros por erros.

Mas, agora, com essa certeza, ela poderia relaxar e descansar. E, assim, poderia oferecer seu melhor em defesa ao pobre garoto.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 36 - continua.  
By **Snake Eye's** - 2006.

* * *

N/A:  
_Bhagata_ (do hindu) e _Caborje_ (africano) são apenas palavras que significam _bruxaria_. No Brasil ambas palavras são usadas no populismo em lugares diversos, para a mesma finalidade: outros nomes para bruxaria.

Servolo ou Marvolo, qual dos dois é mesmo o da versão brasileira??!

_Nikita_ (finalmente a mãe de Nicolai ganha um nome!) é uma homenagem à doce gatinha da doce Pat Kovacs, que faleceu em outubro passado. Embora 'Nikita' seja um nome masculino, fica sendo pela homenagem mesmo. E a personalidade da mãe de Nico (que não devia ser boa coisa já que era uma comensal da morte) é irrelevante quanto à homenagem.

_"Deixe que os mortos enterrem seus mortos" _- frase de Jesus Cristo escrita no Evangelho.

* * *

Obrigado pelos reviews! Continuem a acompanhar a fic - que deverá não ser mais interrompida até o fim - e continuem a deixar suas impressões!

Abraçus!!


	37. Julgamento Narrativa de Caborje

**Capítulo 37 – Julgamento – Narrativa de CAborje.**

* * *

Nicolai estava chegando à triste conclusão de que não sairia psiquicamente ileso daquele julgamento, fosse ele absolvido ou não. Tantos ataques súbitos em sua emoção já frágil e abalada o enviariam certamente ao cárcere da perturbação mental. Protegia seu espírito e sua emoção como podia e como havia aprendido com seu estimado avô, Vassili Afanassievich, mas devido à sua exaustão mental e física, acrescentado ao ataque espiritual que sofreu enquanto descansava no intervalo das seções, suas proteções estavam ruindo. E depois de ter passado por toda a humilhação dentro daquele Tribunal, ele seria finalmente vencido por uma velha que deveria estar tricotando dentro de sua casa ao invés de ainda querer bancar a heroína diante da Comunidade Bruxa.

O rapaz inclinava-se para frente, segurando firmemente as pontas dos braços de sua cadeira. Diante da pressão que sentia envolvê-lo novamente, e já sofrendo por antecipação de continuar a passar por todo esse estresse ainda, para ao final ser condenado à Azkaban por ser um Comensal da Morte, Nicolai lutava contra o ímpeto de sua ansiedade para não confessar logo tudo de uma vez, diante de todos, e livrar-se daquele maldito lugar e da presença daquelas malditas pessoas! A este ponto já estava crendo com fé de que Azkaban e os Dementadores não poderiam ser piores que um Tribunal de Justiça e seus participantes.

Osborn, pela primeira vez sentindo-se vitorioso naquele Plenário, sorriu confiante para a velha Caborje, estimulando-a a continuar seu relato:

— Sra Bhagata Caborje, faça-nos a gentileza de nos contar tudo o que sabe sobre o réu aqui presente, o Sr Pavel Nicolai Donskoi?

A velha bruxa olhou divertida e zombeteira para o Promotor, que desmanchou seu sorriso logo após ouvir a repreensão de Caborje:

— Que abutre é você por chamar uma delação de gentileza? Valha-me, ó Merlin! – E num tom mais alto de voz esganiçada e fugitiva, Caborje pronunciou para o restante do Plenário: —Sim, sim! Quando digo que sei, é porque sei! Quando digo que conheço, é porque eu conheço! E o garotinho tolo aí na frente eu conheço de tempos idos já distantes... fui eu mesma que escrevi o relatório sobre ele no final da Primeira Guerra!

Um número infinito de "ohs" encheram o Plenário, as pessoas se remexeram ansiosas em seus lugares. Um nó se formou na garganta de Nicolai, quase o impedindo de respirar; jogou-se contra o encosto de sua cadeira, fechando seus olhos e murmurando para si mesmo, mas alto o suficiente para Jonathan Davis ouvir e entender.

— Por Merlin! Acabe de uma vez com tudo isso!

Davis o olhou de soslaio, murmurando em resposta:

—Quem não deve, não teme, Russo! Mantenha sua compostura se quiser fazer bonito ante o jurado... são eles que têm o poder de te mandar para o céu ou para o inferno...

—... pro inferno sou eu que estou quase mandando tudo isso aqui!

Voltou sua atenção para Caborje, que o fitava com um sorrisinho enigmático. Absteve-se de julgar qualquer comportamento dela, não queria mais desperdiçar sua já minguada energia mental. Depois disso imploraria por tudo que fosse mais sagrado que encerrasse o julgamento e marcasse a continuação para um outro dia qualquer. Nicolai precisaria dormir três dias inteiros para recuperar um pouco de sua saúde mental depois de toda essa pressão!

Bhagata Caborje soltou uma gargalhada esganiçada, batendo palmas feliz feito criança, deixando-se cair contra o encosto de sua cátedra. Todos a olhavam aturdidos, enquanto ela se desmanchava em risadas prazerosas. Riu tanto, e tão entusiasmadamente, que seus olhos verteram lágrimas... somente quando não lhe restava mais fôlego é que parou de rir; enxugou as lágrimas entre ainda uma risada e outra que saída involuntariamente.

Todos, TO-DOS no Plenário estavam estáticos, olhando abobados para a velha bruxa. Num rompante, saltou de sua cátedra e andou em passos apressados e serelepes que não condiziam com sua idade avançada e condição física. Levou alguns instantes para Osborn perceber o que estava acontecendo e tentou detê-la a meio caminho da cátedra de Nicolai, no entanto, sem obter sucesso. Todos continuavam mudos e estáticos, apenas observando atentamente o espetáculo que já havia se tornado aquele julgamento. Quanto a Nicolai, ele havia, literalmente, se tornado uma pedra, fitando-a com olhos arregalados.

Caborje, assim que alcançou a cátedra de Nicolai, levou suas mãos macilentas e enrugadas ao rosto do rapaz, segurando-o com uma firmeza quase maternal, e ainda sorrindo alegremente para ele.

—Aah, meu jovem! Você foi um grande mistério insolúvel por anos dentro do Departamento de Aurores! E veja só! Continua a ser um grande mistério mesmo quando reaparece após vinte anos de desaparecimento!

Com a ordem energética do Juiz, Osborn, aborrecido, pega Caborje pelos ombros e a reconduz à cátedra de testemunha. Leve com a solução de um mistério que a incomodou por anos, a velha bruxa se deixou conduzir até a cátedra sem pestanejar.

—Por favor, Sra Caborje! Não tumultue o Plenário! Agora, por favor, conte-nos os seus conhecimentos sobre Pavel Nicolai Donskoi!

—Aah, meu filho! Você nem imagina o peso que me foi aliviado! Pensava que levaria essa dúvida para o vazio de meu sepulcro, mas... vejam! Aí está o jovem desaparecido há vinte anos que sequer pudemos dar como morto, pois sequer havia um corpo para isso!

Nicolai gelou ante a frieza da exposição de Caborje... sequer ele pode ser dado como morto porque nem seu corpo morto fora encontrado! É uma situação lógica, mas não agradável quando se trata de si próprio.

—Com o maior prazer contarei o que sei desse belo rapaz da distante Rússia, onde estive diversas vezes em serviço secreto do Ministério, coletando informações sobre bruxos das Trevas que lá, vocês sabem, pipocam por todos os lados.

Se o corpo de Nicolai tivesse envelhecido assim como envelheceu sua mente, certamente ele teria ali uma síncope ou mesmo um infarto.

Bhagata Caborje se acalmou, aprumou-se em sua cátedra e viajou no tempo através de suas memórias, comentando sobre o passado com uma lucidez e um tom macio e firme de voz que parecia não pertencerem a ela.

—1974 foi um ano que ficou marcado no Ministério da Magia e, principalmente, no Departamento de Aurores, por conta de nossa invigilância e pouco cuidado. Se, naquela época, tivéssemos as precauções que hoje se têm a respeito de manifestações suspeitas envolvendo magia negra, certamente aquela fatídica guerra jamais teria explodido e o não-mais-tão-jovem Tom Riddle jamais teria ganhado terreno e fama como ganhou...

—Esse ano, 1974, foi o ano do recrutamento de jovens tolos para o exército de Tom Riddle, que tomaram por ridícula denominação Comensais da Morte. Já a essa época, Tom Riddle, que poderia tranqüilamente brilhar na Luz, mas preferiu ser uma luz negra nas Trevas, já tinha todos seus planos arquitetados, todas as estratégias já preparadas. Com a eloqüência de seu espírito brilhante e empreendedor, conseguiu vender facilmente o falso sonho de poder e liberdade para jovens sonhadores e também para velhos despreparados da vida. Os meios que seriam empregados eram drásticos e violentos, mas o fim objetivado fora tão maravilhosamente pintado por aquele bruxo enlouquecido, que foi muito fácil conseguir em muito pouco tempo montar um forte exército, como todos aqui têm o conhecimento. Tom Riddle fez com que todos acreditassem que quanto mais violenta fosse as medidas adotadas, mais rápido alcançariam seus objetivos, logo as pessoas sofreriam pelo menor tempo possível. Ele fez com que acreditassem que para alcançar a unificação do Mundo Bruxo e a imposição ao Mundo Não-Mágico, haveria de se sacrificar muitas coisas e pessoas, mas tais sacrifícios eram extremamente necessários para chegarem a tão nobre objetivo. Tom Riddle explorou o máximo não apenas os ideais de liberdade e justiça dos jovens, mas aguçou ao extremo a ambição e orgulho dos mais velhos, com isso ele conseguiu o que queria e fez o que fez...

—Os sonhos ambiciosos de Riddle não conheciam fronteiras e seus planos voaram com o vento até paragens distantes, como a onipotente Rússia. Algumas famílias e mesmo bruxos solitários abandonaram sua velha pátria motivados pela ilusão que a ambição sem limites proporciona... e tenho certeza que esse foi o caso da família do réu...

Caborje pausou propositalmente a fim de dar peso as suas palavras e aguçar ainda mais a curiosidade e atenção dos presentes. Nicolai abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o peso da vergonha que ainda o incomodava muito, o de ter sido expatriado e sua família ter se submetido à vontade de um ser miserável como Voldemort. A velha bruxa prosseguiu:

—Há muitas histórias belas e trágicas que eu poderia contar a vocês, e o farei com o maior prazer em outra ocasião se o quiserem, mas fico satisfeita no momento de poder contar o que sei sobre o réu... e sua família. – Bhagata Caborje terminou com um sorriso terno, observando incisivamente Nicolai que a fitava, não mais com a angústia de poucos instantes atrás, mas com o desejo de que logo toda a verdade viesse à tona e o libertasse daquele martírio, mesmo que ironicamente tal liberdade fosse levá-lo à Azkaban; ele já estava cansado demais, esgotado demais para continuar a se preocupar com isso.

—O réu e sua família vieram da longínqua Rússia Oriental, de uma pequena e isolada cidadezinha chamada Lentz, próxima da gelada Sibéria, nas planícies Oeste-Siberianas, onde o inverno rigoroso faz com que a temperatura chegue até cinqüenta graus negativos, devido a ser um vale cercado pelos Montes Urais de um lado e a floresta de Tundras ao outro.

—A família Donskoi, ou 'Clã' para mais propriamente ser dito, vem de um passado glorioso, embora a bruma das trevas estivesse sempre presente. O Príncipe Dmitri Donskoi, antepassado do jovem réu, graças à magia negra que em sua época era exercida inescrupulosamente, libertou a grandiosa Rússia dos Tártaros Mongóis no século 13, após um jugo que durou mais de duzentos anos e devastou a opulência e soberania daquele imenso país, lançando-o à miséria e ao caos.

—Tamanha façanha e glória nunca foram perdidas e estas foram passadas como riquíssima herança geração-pós-geração. Porém, com a queda do Czarismo no início do século 20, sucedendo a Revolução Russa, em 1918, os títulos de nobreza desapareceram, mas não a influencia dos Clãs, que continuavam a ter o mesmo poder, sem ter o mesmo nome. Lembrando, é claro, que o monarquismo e a nobreza em todo o mundo sempre esteve, em sua grande maioria, entre os bruxos.

—Dmitri Donskoi, pai do réu, embora envergasse o mesmo nome de seu glorioso antepassado, infelizmente não envergava a mesma honra e nobreza. Movido por ambição inexplicável, uma vez que era o único herdeiro e sucessor das terras de Lentz, logo era riquíssimo e influente, deixou-se dominar pela ilusão vendida por Tom Riddle. Em minha humilde opinião o pobre rapaz não estava bem de sua razão, pois, para seguir os ideais insanos de Riddle, Dmitri Donskoi pagou o caro preço de ser deserdado do Clã por seu próprio pai, o soberano de Lentz, Vassili Afanassievich Donskoi. Não apenas Dmitri perdeu seus direitos perante o Clã Donskoi, mas também sua jovem esposa, Nikita, e seu único filho e último membro do Clã, o jovem Pavel Nicolai, que contava com apenas quinze anos na época...

—E isso que digo é o que foi investigado pelo Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido e consta nos anais do governo e acessível a quem interessar... – Caborje deu um sorriso como de garota propaganda satisfeita em ter feito o seu serviço direito e pausou novamente por instantes, para deixar que sua narrativa flua entre os ouvintes que se mostravam bastantes interessados e entretidos; até mesmo o Juiz e Osborn prestavam fiel atenção à história que a velha bruxa contava.

Já Nicolai ouvia a tudo cabisbaixo e de olhos fechados, sendo levado à distância do passado, revivendo mentalmente como se tudo ocorresse no momento presente. Aquilo já não era mais um julgamento, mas uma tortura emocional para ele.

—Expatriados, deserdados, com poucos recursos no bolso mas muita ambição e insanidade em suas cabeças, os jovens tolos Dmitri e Nikita chegaram à Inglaterra e instalaram-se numa modesta casa nas imediações de Hogsmeade, onde poderiam passar despercebidos, apenas como uma pequena família refugiada de um país em caos e que buscavam novas condições de sobrevivência num país cuja qualidade de vida se encontrava em melhor situação que a decadente União Soviética. Conseguiram encaixar Pavel Nicolai em Hogwarts que, por ser um internato, livravam-os de ter um adolescente aborrecido atrapalhando suas atividades obscuras, chamando possível atenção para uma família que queria se passar por invisível.

Ao ouvir isso, Nicolai fitou com um olhar mal a ex-Auror, pois não gostou de ter sido tratado como um possível estorvo para as "atividades obscuras" de seus pais.

—Aquela época, quando uma sorrateira e silenciosa revolução se infiltrava na Comunidade Bruxa aqui na Inglaterra, todos acreditavam que o melhor lugar para se manter as crianças a salvas do que estava por vir era dentro de Hogwarts, sob os cuidados e vigilância de Alvo Dumbledore... porém, apesar de nossas suspeitas começarem a despertar quanto ao movimento do Circulo das Trevas que, de manso, adentrava a Comunidade por sob os panos, não acreditávamos, sequer cogitávamos, que Tom Riddle tivesse tamanha influência a ponto de burlar a vigilância de Dumbledore e contaminar as cabeças cheias de sonhos daquelas crianças que deveriam pensar apenas em seus estudos e em seus futuros como bruxos dignos e honrados. Mas ágil e fascinante como uma serpente, as idéias de Riddle envenenaram as mentes de muitos jovens, fazendo com que muitos deles entrassem nessa viagem sem volta.

—Muitos desses jovens foram recrutados e, anos depois, a maioria terminou morta ou encarcerada em Azkaban... os poucos que restaram, tentaram reunir os cacos de suas existências e partir para outras atividades, embora a maioria continuasse fiel aos ideais insanos do Círculo das Trevas, de tanto que o veneno da ambição e do orgulho estava entranhado no âmago de seus seres...

Achando que Bhagata Caborje havia chegado ao término de seu relato, Osborn, otimista, faz a pergunta fatal na esperança de finalmente terminar com essa primeira fase do julgamento.

—Então a senhora afirma que o réu, Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, foi um desses jovens estudantes que foram seduzidos e recrutados para o Círculo das Trevas Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

Caborje olhou estranhamente para Osborn, fazendo desaparecer seu sorriso otimista. Meneou em negativa a cabeça, soltando um muxoxo em reprovação.

—Tsc, tsc... o que contei sobre os estudantes é o que faz parte dos anais... não estou afirmando que o jovem Donskoi se deixou seduzir pelos ideais de Riddle. O que quero mostrar com esse relato é que o jovem fazia parte dessa geração e estava aqui presente nesta época, logo estava suscetível a tal sedução, assim como você também, Dr Osborn, e qualquer outro que já estava por aqui aquela época.

Osborn levou um choque e suou frio diante da língua afiada de Caborje. Jonathan Davis deixou transparecer um sorriso prazeroso, reflexo do gozo interno que sentiu ante as palavras da testemunha. Nicolai permanecia quieto, pois já não havia mais em si qualquer ânimo para vibrar com qualquer coisa que seja, mesmo que fosse a seu favor.

—Mas esse menino... sim, sim! Lembro-me de algo dele... de algumas pequenas coisas... – retornou Caborje, chamando a atenção de todos novamente para si. Nicolai voltou a encará-la, com expectativas.

—Eu o vi algumas vezes em Hogsmeade, durante as férias de Hogwarts. Se seus pais soubessem quantos Aurores moravam no povoado, certamente não teriam escolhido ali para viver. Mas aquela época, a nossa prepotência não nos permitia crer que qualquer bruxo das trevas tivesse a ousadia de estar tão próximo da boca do lobo... o que foi um ledo engano de nossa parte. Mesmo no Ministério da Magia e no Departamento de Aurores havia muitos membros do Círculo das Trevas. A artimanha de Tom Riddle os levou muito longe...

—E o que lembro do rapaz aqui sendo julgado, é que se tratava de um típico adolescente aborrecido com a vida. Sempre o vi sério, de cara fechada, jamais apto à conversas ou brincadeiras. O mais próximo que chegamos de suposições a seu respeito – e digo 'nós', os vizinhos desocupados e não 'nós' do Ministério, hihihi! – é que, por se tratar de um estrangeiro, não devia estar se adaptando ao novo estilo de vida. Se, ao invés de maledicentes, as pessoas fossem mais generosas e perscrutadoras, teríamos percebido a evidência dos fatos: de que havia um conflito gravíssimo na família, e talvez tivéssemos salvado o menino do destino que teve...

Nicolai arregalou os olhos, pasmado.. o que ele ouvia de Caborje era um relato que parecia ser mais um desabafo, um tom de culpa pairava em sua voz. O semblante da velha bruxa abrumou-se com o final de suas palavras. Ele jamais imaginara, em todos esses longos anos, de que havia alguém que sentia pesar e culpa por seu desaparecimento.

—Então, o tempo foi passando e muitas coisas foram acontecendo: ataques a nascidos-trouxas, vandalismos, tumultos; começaram as movimentações de pessoas muito estranhas, tipos que antes eram vistos apenas circulando na Travessa do Tranco; assassinatos inexplicáveis, desaparecimento de pessoas, túmulos saqueados, trouxas encontrados mortos com marcas de rituais... a guerra ainda não havia sido deflagrada, mas seus sinais se tornavam cada dia mais evidentes...

Dr Osborn já mostrava sinais de impaciência... Bhagata Caborje estava se alongando demais em seu relato, desvirtuando do assunto principal, e até o presente momento ela não havia mencionado com firmeza nenhum evidência que pudesse condenar Nicolai. Pensava consigo mesmo, aborrecido: "—Essas coisas sempre acontecem quando é o Ministério da Defesa que indica quais testemunhas a promotoria deve contactar e intimar... talvez o retardado do Davis esteja certo: o Ministério se tornou um teatro de macacos! Tudo o que eles têm feito nada mais é do que para fazer média com a Comunidade!"

O Promotor resolve interromper a testemunha:

—De certo que tais informações são de grande utilidade para a Comunidade Bruxa, pois foi algo que ficou impregnado em nossa História, e os relatos vindos de alguém tão influente na época tem inestimável peso. Mas devo alertá-la, Sra Caborje, de que a senhora não deve desvirtuar o seu depoimento. No momento precisamos apenas dos relatos referentes ao réu, o Sr Donskoi!

—É verdade, até que às vezes você tem razão, mocinho!

Osborn bufou de impaciência, levou uma das mãos à cintura e com a outra fez trejeitos para que Caborje continuasse seu depoimento, dando ênfase as suas ordens.

—Por favor, Sra Caborje, a senhora não se lembra de nenhum caso envolvendo o réu? Nunca viu evidências mais significativas do que a de um adolescente aborrecido?

—Quer saber de casos envolvendo o réu? Sim, meu jovem! É claro que há um caso envolvendo o réu, e isso eu tenho certeza de que até você sabe!

A velha bruxa olhou fixamente para Nicolai, com seu semblante novamente brumoso, e seus olhos demonstravam algo como piedade. O animago remexeu-se incomodado em sua cadeira, pois se havia um tipo de olhar que o aborrecia era exatamente esse olhar de compaixão... resquícios de seu orgulho ainda não totalmente sanado.

—Por favor, Sra Caborje, prossiga em seu depoimento... – incentivou um já desmotivado Dr Osborn.

—A primeira e única notícia que o Ministério pôde colher a respeito do réu, e que levou por suspeita algum envolvimento com o Círculo das Trevas, foi durante o inverno de 1976, mais propriamente no dia 24 de dezembro, quando Hogwarts comunicou o desaparecimento de Pavel Nicolai Donskoi e mais dois outros rapazes, de mesmo ano e classe que o réu... porém, os dois outros meninos foram encontrados amordaçados e mortos dias depois, a quilômetros de distância de Hogwarts; foram mortos cruelmente e desovados nas margens do Severn.. o mais provável é que tenham sido jogados ao rio e a correnteza os levou até próximo à Gloucester, em direção ao Canal de Bristol, devido ao já adiantado estado de decomposição que se encontravam, embora o frio tenha retardado e muito esse processo. As autoridades trouxas encontraram os cadáveres, mas nossos infiltrados logo descobriram que se tratavam de bruxos por conta do uniforme escolar que ainda usavam, sem contar a Marca Negra como cartão de visita exposto nas vítimas. As famílias foram contactadas e após o reconhecimento dos corpos, fizemos uma árdua investigação para saber as causas das mortes e se havia algum envolvimento dos alunos ou das famílias com o Círculo das Trevas. Não encontramos evidências diretas com as famílias e nem com as vítimas, embora elas tivessem familiares envolvidos, mas nada que chegasse propriamente ao crime e o explicasse.

—Mas ainda havia o mistério do terceiro desaparecido... com o aparecimento dos corpos dos dois outros colegas, foram feitas diversas buscas, principalmente nas margens e redondezas do Rio Severn, num raio de vários quilômetros, desde a cidade Shrewsbury até o Canal de Bristol. Ficávamos a espera de informações de nossos infiltrados dentro das autoridades Trouxas. Contactamos o casal Donskoi, mas, apesar de terem demonstrado medo e aflição, foram vagos em seus relatos... certamente escondiam algo. Não foi possível intimar o casal, pois logo depois que os contactamos, informando do desaparecimento do filho, eles próprios desapareceram sem deixar vestígios... a casa onde viviam foi completamente evacuada, o que nos despertou a hipótese de fuga... semanas após o ocorrido, o corpo do casal foi encontrado, ambos foram enforcados numa árvore seca numa área rural ao leste da Inglaterra, e seus corpos foram retalhados como se pessoas se divertissem fazendo-os de alvos. A única evidência do envolvimento do Círculo das Trevas nas mortes foram as Marcas Negras queimadas nos peitos das vítimas. A prova óbvia do envolvimento das vítimas com Aquele-que-não-nomeamos eram suas próprias Marcas Negras tatuadas nos braços esquerdos. Após isso, passamos a investigar profundamente, mas jamais conseguimos encontrar o paradeiro do réu, o que só poder...

Bhagata foi interrompida abruptamente pelo baque seco que reverberou por todo Plenário, ecoando pelas paredes e tetos. Apenas o eco era ouvido, pois o silêncio reinava absoluto no local, um silêncio mórbido e opressor.

Nicolai levantou-se tão abruptamente de sua cadeira que ela caiu para trás com um estrondo. Apoiou firmemente os braços sobre a mesa, como se preparasse para pulá-la. Fitou de forma desesperada a velha bruxa, não sendo capaz de acreditar no que havia ouvido.

Davis levantou-se e com energia segurou Nicolai pelos ombros e o reconduziu a sua cadeira, que já havia sido recolocada de volta em seu lugar. O garoto sabia que Davis lhe dizia coisas, mas naquele momento estava incapaz de ouvir e compreender qualquer coisa que fosse. Tudo se tornou surreal. Em sua mente ecoavam apenas as palavras de Caborje, a parte em que conta a morte de seus pais. E as palavras, repetidas incansavelmente em sua memória, faziam com que ele se remetesse à vaga lembrança do pesadelo que teve horas antes. As trevas da angústia o envolveram.

Deixou-se sentar na cadeira e, instintivamente, velou as mãos à cabeça, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos em total desalinho. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e manteve a cabeça abaixada, deixando-se vencer por sua angústia, perdendo-se nas palavras fatais de Caborje...

Nicolai tinha conhecimento da morte de seus pais, mas nunca soube quais foram as circunstâncias. Ele jamais imaginou que eles tivessem morrido pelas mãos dos próprios Comensais da Morte, tinha o romantismo de crer que haviam tombado em guerra. Mas, não. A verdade agora vinha à tona através de uma fonte indiscutível... seus pais foram assassinados com requintes de crueldade e, provavelmente, havia culpa dele nisso...

— Maldito sejas, Pavel, filho promíscuo e ingrato! – Sussurrou, mas sem dar-se conta de que era ouvido e que eram essas palavras que o Espírito de seu pai o havia vociferado em seu pesadelo.

Davis, temendo pelo estado de saúde de seu cliente, dirige-se ao Juiz:

—Sr Meritíssimo! Peço um intervalo de 15 minutos, para que meu cliente se recomponha do choque sofrido... por ter estado encarcerado por uma maldição todos esses anos, ele não tinha o conhecimento do destino de seus pais. Peço a assistência de um medibruxo, se necessário.

—Seus 15 minutos serão concedidos, Dr Davis. Leve seu cliente para a enfermaria e, caso ele não se recomponha no tempo previsto, encerraremos esta seção e marcaremos nova audiência.

O Juiz martelou em sua mesa, dando início ao breve intervalo. Nicolai, arrasado, foi encaminhado para a enfermaria por um paramedibruxo e uma enfermeira.

Osborn, aborrecido, aproxima-se de Davis, sussurrando-lhe, recebendo em troca a resposta de um Davis ainda mais aborrecido:

—Oscar de melhor atuação para o seu cliente, Davis!

—Como vão o papai e a mamãe, Osborn? Eles ainda continuam com aquela vidinha mansa de sempre, não é? – Davis saiu carrancudo, acompanhando seu cliente até a enfermaria.

Nicolai se deixava conduzir. Só de sair daquele anfiteatro abafado e opressor lhe melhorava muito o ânimo.

É engraçado como somente damos importância àquilo que temos quando não a temos mais...

Ele guardava um certo rancor de seus pais, por terem sido a causa de ter se tornado um pária, de ter sido entregue para Voldemort, e por toda a humilhação que esses atos lhe trouxeram. Foi ruim saber a morte de seus pais, mas agora estava sendo extremamente doloroso saber como morreram! Não acreditava que tinha apreço o suficiente por eles para sentir-se como estava se sentindo!

Nicolai estava profundamente abalado, e dentro de seu âmago questionava a si mesmo, seus sentimentos e comportamento. Sabia que seus pais haviam morrido há muito tempo. Soube pouco tempo após o ocorrido, quando teve a oportunidade de ouvir o noticiário pelo rádio da casa de uma velhinha que o alimentava de vez em quando, pensando mesmo que ele era apenas um mero gato vadio, perdido pelas ruas. O noticiário apenas relatou a morte de Dmitri e Nikita Donskoi, mas não as causas ou mesmo o estado em que foram encontrados... o exotismo dos nomes não lhe deixavam dúvidas de que havia ouvido direito. Recentemente amaldiçoado por Voldemort, largado para morrer num lugar distante e desconhecido, vagou por dias até encontrar uma pequena comunidade de bruxos paupérrimos, quase morto de inanição, pois seu orgulho o impedia de se alimentar de restos que encontrava pelos caminhos ou mesmo de caçar e se alimentar de ratos que sempre encontrava aos montes, mas achava-os repugnantes demais como comida.

Quando a fome já estrangulava até mesmo seu enorme orgulho, e tentava encontrar algo ainda aproveitável dentro de um latão de lixo, uma bondosa velhinha, que adorava gatos, o encontrou e se compadeceu de seu lastimável estado: estava imundo e faminto; pegou-o no colo e o levou para sua casa. Os pêlos abundantes encobriam e disfarçavam o corpo que estava apenas em pele e osso. Lembrou-se de como aquele pequeno gesto de humanidade, de fazer o bem sem esperar nada em troca, pois, teoricamente, um animal não tem como pagar pela ajuda recebida, o comoveu ao ponto de ver aquilo como um oásis em meio ao caos de seu deserto infernal. Em pouco tempo, mesmo que a comida não fosse muita naquela casa humilde, ele foi recuperando sua saúde e ganhando peso, ajudando-o a se aliviar um pouco que fosse do peso existencial que agora carregava: sozinho, perdido e incapaz de pedir por ajuda ou conjurar magias por estar preso na forma de um gato.

Os dias se passaram lenta e monotonamente. Todo seu mundo, suas perspectivas, seus sonhos, se tornaram um árido deserto. Sem força e sem coragem para lutar, entregava-se a sua atual condição. Nem o ódio nem a vingança o motivaram por aqueles tempos.

Com o passar dos dias, descobriu que a bondosa velhinha era uma bruxa sem poderes, um aborto. A pobre mulher passava o dia fazendo serviços de costura para ganhar a vida e conversava com os animais que abrigava, na sua maioria gatos miseráveis e abandonados como ele próprio. A chama de seu orgulho se reascendeu. Antes um aborto que um trouxa, é claro! Afinal, na casa de seus avós apenas abortos trabalhavam como serviçais. Enquanto na maioria das residências bruxas trabalhavam elfos-domésticos, no solar de Lentz eles eram terminantemente proibidos; primeiro, porque seu avô era totalmente contra a escravidão, pois fazer de qualquer ser um escravo o remeteria ao nível de um Tártaro Mongol, que por dois séculos escravizou o povo russo; segundo, que elfos-domésticos eram criaturas repulsivas demais para serem dignas de permanecerem no palácio de um senhor de terras...

Então, Nicolai/Crookshanks permaneceu com a boa senhora Figg, nos tempos em que ela vivia na pequena e pobre comunidade bruxa, isolada e distante dos grandes centros, tanto do Beco Diagonal quanto da Londres trouxa. Seu orgulho agora o fazia crer que ela não lhe fazia mais nenhuma caridade, mas que era o dever dela o servir... até que mais uma vez suas emoções foram abaladas, quando soube da morte de seus pais pelo noticiário bruxo do rádio.

Nicolai somente percebeu que havia chegado à enfermaria quando foi posto sentado sobre uma maca e a enfermeira já prendia seu pulso com um artefato que mediria a sua pressão e batimentos cardíacos. Foi só então que sua mente desanuviou e olhou para os lados, tomando ciência de onde se encontrava. Davis entrou logo em seguida e ficou observando-o com um misto de confiança e cinismo no olhar, que Nicolai não conseguiu entender de pronto.

Logo após o rápido enxame, o paramedibruxo empurrou para o garoto um copo longo de vidro contendo uma substância encorpada, de um marrom quase negro. Ao sentir o cheio enjoativo e gorduroso, afastou de si o copo com uma careta.

—Eu não vou beber isso! Estão querendo me envenenar?!

O medribruxo torceu o rosto de raiva e respondeu asperamente:

—Para que eu vá para Azkaban ao invés de você?!

Nicolai ficou chocado com a atitude do medibruxo. Davis intercedeu e pediu para que o médico e a enfermeira saíssem, o que fizeram com prazer, sem murmurar.

—Tsc, tsc... deve sentir-se um privilegiado por estar sendo julgado dentro de um tribunal, com todas as condições que nos impõe a Lei, Russo!

—Por que isso?

—Porque a maioria das pessoas julgam injustamente, sem conhecimento de causa, sem sequer buscarem uma causa. Outras sequer julgam, já condenam em primeira instância, são carrascos injustos. É o caso dos dois agentes de saúde que lhe atenderam... para eles o réu é sempre culpado, logo não merece sequer estar dentro desta enfermaria.

Há pessoas que tem o maravilhoso dom de deixar os outros se sentirem ainda mais miseráveis que antes... o que acabou de acontecer entre Davis e Nicolai. O animago deixou-se prostrar, desviou seu olhar para seus pés, sentindo apenas a fadiga infiltrada em todos os músculos de seu corpo e em todas as suas células cerebrais.

—Suponho que você não tenha mais condições de retornar ao Plenário...

Nicolai levou algum tempo ainda para responder e quando o fez foi de forma pesarosa, arrastada, atestando a sua débil condição espiritual: —Não.. não tenho... encerre aquilo ou me leve direto pra Azkaban, pelo amor de Deus!

—É.. a situação está feia mesmo, heim? – Davis falou mais para si do que para Nicolai o ouvir.

Assim que Davis girou em seus calcanhares para sair da enfermaria e chamar o paramedibruxo, sentiu uma pressão de ar em suas costas e virou-re abruptamente, em defensiva. Onde antes estava Nicolai, agora estava Crookshanks, completamente enrolado entorno de si mesmo e com o focinho enfiado sob as patas dianteiras. Obviamente que Davis tinha o conhecimento da animagia de Nicolai, mas a cena o chocou.

Mandou entrar o paramedibruxo e a enfermeira, apontando para o gato alaranjado sobre a maca.

—Psicologicamente o meu cliente não tem mais nenhuma condição de retornar para o Plenário. Peço que encaminhem um laudo ao Juiz, para que possamos adiar a audiência de hoje e marcar nova data.

O médico olhou torto para Davis, desafiando-o: —Conheço as artimanhas que vocês usam para retardar as suas causas perdidas... mas, eu quero que isso se dane, eu quero é ir para casa! Odeio esses julgamentos que estrapolam os limites das horas! Vocês não têm noção de tempo, não?!

Davis retorceu os olhos em desdenho, já também cansado da situação: —Não é uma artimanha e você sabe muito bem disso; examinou o réu e viu que ele se recusou a ser medicado e... você sequer insistiu naquilo que era seu dever! Por favor, doutor, o laudo.. e todos nós iremos felizes para casa, dormirmos confortáveis em nossas camas!

* * *

Após os 15 minutos de intervalo, Davis apresentou-se novamente em Plenário, diante do Juiz, apresentando o laudo. Quando o Juiz proferiu a sentença, muitos dos presentes, inclusive alguns membros do júri, soltaram exclamações de alegria e alívio, afinal, passar mais de vinte horas dentro de um lugar como aquele, sem poder se alimentar ou descasar direito, era um verdadeiro castigo.

—A audiência está sendo encerrada. A próxima apresentação será a daqui três dias, às 14 horas. O corpo de jurados será insolúvel e as testemunhas convocadas e que ainda não deram seus depoimentos deverão comparecer ao Tribunal, inclusive a Sra Bhagata Caborje, que teve seu depoimento interrompido pelo mal súbito acometido ao réu. Estão todos dispensados por ora.

Osborn passou por Davis, e sussurrou, desgostoso: —Por que o seu cliente não passou mal dez horas antes, John?

—E por que você não é mais eficiente, Oz? Poderíamos já ter concluído esse julgamento...

Jonathan Davis se retirou. Iria para a sala das suas testemunhas, pois sentia que devia-lhes alguma desculpa, já que tinha plena consciência de quanto é inconveniente e desgraçado esperar o momento para depor... e, apesar da longa e desagradável espera, essa hora não iria chegar naquele dia e teriam que voltar outro e passar por tudo isso de novo...

* * *

O Porteiro da Audiência informa às testemunhas de Nicolai de que a seção foi encerrada e que deveriam retornar daqui a três dias, às 14 horas. Quem ali estava foi pego de surpresa e diante do inesperado não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim... Hermione foi a primeira a se manifestar:

—Não! Eu acho que não estou entendendo direito! O senhor está nos dispensando, depois de todo esse tempo aqui, esperando para depor?!

—É isso mesmo que ouviu, senhorita.

—Ah, hahah! Mas isso não pode ser assim! Isso...

Hermione foi contida por Dumbledore, que segurou de leve em seu ombro, olhando-a de forma resignada.

—É assim mesmo que ocorre em alguns casos, filha... agora voltaremos para Hogwarts e depois retornaremos para cá, dentro de três dias.

—E passar mais vinte horas aqui dentro novamente?! E sair de novo sem fazer o que vimos fazer?!

Neste momento Jonathan Davis entra na sala, desviando-se do Porteiro que já se retirava, juntamente com mais duas testemunhas, ficando apenas Hermione e Dumbledore. Hermione se cala assim que vê Davis, que a observava seriamente, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Jonathan, meu caro! O que aconteceu, afinal? – Dumbledore aproximou-se de Davis, estendendo-lhe a mão em cumprimento. O advogado retribuiu o cumprimento, com um sorriso desmotivado, que demonstrava seu cansaço físico.

—Ah, Alvo, o que aconteceu é o que costuma acontecer em audiências longas como essa... o réu não suportou a pressão e tivemos que encerrar a seção, marcando nova audiência para daqui há três dias.

Hermione, instintivamente, sobraça o braço esquerdo de Dumbledore, sentindo o peito oprimido.

—O réu não agüentou a pressão?! Mas.. mas o que aconteceu a Pavel?! – Hermione perguntou em aflição, sem se questionar o porque disso.

Complacente, Davis mediu suas palavras, a fim de não causar transtornos ainda maiores que já foram causados.

—Todo esse evento ocorrido abruptamente acabou por enfraquecer as defesas emocionais de Nicolai.. ele... não está psicologicamente equilibrado e... quando a testemunha de acusação, a ex-Auror Bhagata Caborje foi depor, ela falou demais, falou coisas que não eram necessárias serem ditas... Nicolai foi pego de surpresa, assim como todos nós..

—Por favor, Jonathan, sem rodeios! O que Caborje falou para abalar a este ponto Nicolai? – Perguntava Dumbledore, emprestando para si a aflição de Hermione que ainda estava agarrada ao braço do Diretor.

—Nicolai não sabia que seus pais estavam mortos... ou melhor, a velha Caborje não apenas falou isso, mas contou em detalhes as circunstâncias da morte deles... Nicolai entrou em estado de choque.

Hermione soltou o braço do Diretor e levou as mãos à boca, impedindo que um grito saísse involuntariamente. Toda aquela angústia, toda aquela ardência em seu peito tinha esse motivo: por alguma razão, ela estava interligada ao animago, e a dor dele acabava sendo a sua também.

Era só uma tragédia atrás da outra... alguém teria que ter a mente de Cristo para suportar tamanha pressão. Como se todo o mal que caiu sobre Nicolai em tão poucos dias fosse pouco, foi ainda necessário ele saber que seus pais não estavam mais vivos?

—Mas.. mas.. ele pensava que os pais ainda estavam vivos?! Ele, do jeito dele, mesmo sendo Crookshanks, deve ter investigado, deve ter procurado pelos pais e...

—Não, Hermione.. não foi bem essa questão... – Cortou Dumbledore. —Nicolai sabia que seus pais não mais viviam, mas não conhecia as circunstâncias de suas mortes... eles eram Comensais da Morte e foram cruelmente mortos pelos seus próprios companheiros, pelos Comensais da Morte... e isso ocorreu pouco tempo depois do desaparecimento de Nicolai. Ele apenas não devia saber isso, como também, devia estar sentindo-se responsável por isso...

A cabeça de Hermione girou, pois um furacão acabava de passar por ali. Sentindo-se fraca, agarrou novamente o braço de Dumbledore e encostou sua cabeça, fechando seus olhos e tentando organizar seus pensamentos.


	38. Pessimismo Não Ganha Causa

**Capítulo 38 – Pessimismo não ganha causa...**

* * *

Hermione desperta numa manhã ensolarada e com poucas nuvens, onde um tímido sol ensaia seus últimos raios quentes de verão que se finda. Dentro do quarto, sob o dossel escarlate que caracteriza as camas dos dormitórios da Grifinória, algo peludo e de focinho gelado cutuca o rosto da garota, que gostaria de poder dormir por mais umas dez horas. Mas a coisinha peluda é insistente e continua a cutucar seu rosto, virando-se e esfregando as costas em sua boca e nariz, fazendo-a ter alergias. Por tão grande insistência, Hermione não tem outra opção do que acordar, nem que seja pra repreender esse bicho abusado. 

—Shanks! Seu chato! Você quer me sufocar com esse monte de pêlos, é isso?! – Hermione fingia um aborrecimento, pois o único ser que não a aborrecia neste mundo era seu gato de estimação Crookshanks.

Sem abrir os olhos, Hermione afasta o gato delicadamente com a mão esquerda, mas ao se deparar com um corpinho tão pequeno é que desperta de uma vez, piscando em profusão, sem entender nada de imediato.

Seus olhos encontram uma pequena bola de pêlos, um pouco maior que sua mão, branca e fofa feito algodão doce, e olhinhos azuis cristalinos e felizes. Hermione sorri pela visão – afinal é impossível não sorrir ao ver um gatinho – mas a melancolia toma conta de si ao ser remetida à realidade onde não mais existe seu leal companheiro, Crookshanks.

—Bom dia, bela adormecida! Como passou suas últimas doze horas? – Perguntava uma sorridente Gina Weasley, mas em sua voz pairava um tom cauteloso.

Hermione olhou cegamente para a ruivinha por alguns instantes – sabe-se lá o que passando em sua cabeça – e responde com um meio sorriso e um fio de tristeza.

—Oh.. olá Gina, bom dia pra você também! Quer dizer que estou dormindo há doze horas?

—Sim, mais ou menos... – Gina responde, sentando-se na cama, ao lado da amiga. O filhote pula em seu colo no mesmo instante e começa a ronronar. —Ontem, mal você chegou e já foi pra cama... estava tão exausta que dormiu e me deixou falando sozinha aqui...

—Merlin.. foi mesmo?! – Hermione levou a mão aos lábios, desviando seu olhar para um ponto qualquer de sua cama desarrumada. —Eu mal me lembro de algo... mal me lembro de ter chegado à Hogwarts... poderia jurar que isso já faz dias e não que foi ontem à noite...

—É... você estava mesmo muito esgotada... estava até envelhecida! Parecia até uma velha de 25 anos! Todos nós ficamos muito preocupados com você, foi um custo conter meu irmão e o Harry para que não viessem perturbá-la com todas as perguntas que eles queriam fazer... mas, vou deixar você se arrumar e irei tranqüilizá-los quanto ao seu estado... Já passou a hora do café, mas vai querer descer pra tomar o desjejum no salão ou vai querer tomar aqui mesmo?

—Já passou a hora do café? Mas.. mas.. e as aulas?! Santo Deus! Já estou perdendo mais aulas, de novo?! Mas isso não pode ser! – Hermione levanta-se da cama exasperada, jogando sua colcha para os pés. Gina a contém, tentando tranqüilizá-la, e não deixando que ela se levante tão abruptadamente.

—Calma, Mione! Calma! A Professora Minerva a dispensou das aulas por hoje e me pediu para avisar que ela mesma reporá as matérias que você perdeu nesses últimos três dias, contando com hoje, claro!

—Mas não estou doente e nem nada que justifique matar mais um dia de aula!

—Também foram ordens de Dumbledore... você quer contestar ele também?

Hermione acalmou-se, sentando novamente em sua cama, deixando Gina satisfeita. A menina sorriu, afastando-se da cama com o gato agarrado em seu ombro e que olhava curioso para Hermione.

—Relaxa, se arruma com calma, vá tomar seu café com _cal-ma_, vai dar umas voltas, _AÍ_, mais tarde, se você achar que tá cem por cento, você vai pras aulas... ok?

A moça olhou marotamente para Gina e não deixou de pensar como as coisas podem mudar de uma hora para outra... Gina lhe dando conselhos para se cuidar?

—Está bem, Gina, já que são ordens de Minerva e Dumbledore...

Gina sorriu satisfeita, girando em seus calcanhares e saindo quase saltitante do dormitório de Hermione, que se entregou novamente à melancolia assim que a ruiva fechou a porta as suas costas.

Ela estava ali bem, de volta a Hogwarts. Mas, e quanto a Pavel? Será que ele havia se recuperado do mal súbito que o acometeu horas antes?

* * *

As barras luminosas da cela se desvaneceram até desaparecerem completamente, dando entrada a dois homens trajados de ternos negros e muito bem alinhados. O sarcasmo e as risadas debochadas os acompanhavam. 

—E aí, o que daremos para o prisioneiro? Pedaços de peixe cru com uma tigela de leite? Ou será que ele prefere apenas ração seca?

—Talvez um rato de esgoto fosse mais apropriado para esse filho de comensal imundo!

Ambos caíram na gargalhada ante o trocadilho. Crookshanks, enrolado em torno de si mesmo sobre a cama estreita da cela, apenas levantou o olhar para observar; a sua prostração era tanta que sequer se permitia aborrecer com essas cenas ridículas.

—Ora, vejam só! Somente aquele idiota do Jonathan Davis para conseguir um hábeas corpus para que o réu possa usar de sua animagia! Isso não existe, cara!

Parado atrás do dois agentes e com um semblante de poucos amigos, encontrava-se o advogado de defesa de Nicolai, Jonathan Davis, que pronunciou sua presença com uma voz fria e letal: —Fico mesmo comovido com a parte que me toca, _agentes_... Deixem o desjejum do Sr Donskoi na mesa e saiam imediatamente. Tenho assuntos a tratar com meu cliente.

Os dois agentes gelaram e, figurativamente, abaixaram as orelhas e enfiaram os rabos entre as pernas. Deixaram a bandeja com o café da manhã de Nicolai sobre a mesa do canto e se retiraram apressadamente, sem olhar para Davis, que suspirou profundamente de enfado que tais criaturas ridículas o causavam.

Como eram as normas, Davis foi trancafiado dentro da cela juntamente com seu cliente. As barras de energia luminosa voltaram a trancar a entrada, emitindo um incômodo e baixo zunido.

Davis parou em frente a Crookshanks, olhando-o com desdenhoso lamento.

—Como é que é, Russo? Pretende ficar nessa forma até quando?

Crookshanks não respondeu, obviamente, apenas ergueu mais uma vez seus olhos, agora opacos e sem vivacidade, para Davis, que não demonstrava sinais de paciência.

—Isso é mesmo inusitado! Um gato em estado depressivo! Você precisa se alimentar, se reerguer e lutar! Cara, você tem o estrito apoio do Mestre Dumbledore! O que mais você quer?!

Sem mais nenhuma paciência, Davis saca sua varinha de dentro de sua casaca, apontando para Crookshanks, que finalmente manifestou alguma reação, ao ficar acuado com a atitude brusca do bruxo maluco a sua frente.

—Eu não tô aqui pra ser babá de ninguém, menos ainda pra ficar monologando com um animal! HOMORFO!

Um jato de cinza luminoso saiu da varinha de Davis, atingindo Crookshanks diretamente no peito e na cabeça. Uma pressão de ar se formou no local e uma névoa acinzentada tomou conta do gato, e de dentro do círculo de fumaça surge Nicolai amargo e rancoroso, porém calado; trajava o uniforme de detento do Ministério, camisa de mangas curtas e calças largas, de um pálido azul acinzentado.

—Melhor assim, não acha? Crueldade contra animais é covardia, mas contra um ser humano até que me dá prazer de vez em quando...

Nicolai olhou cansado e irritado para Davis, bufando em seguida e levantando-se da cama. Os ombros caídos e olhar baixo denunciavam flagrantemente seu abatimento emocional.

—_É muito difícil deixar os outros em paz?! A nova audiência será daqui a dois dias..._

—Como você é arrogante e ingrato! Estou aqui na melhor das boas intenções para saber seu estado de saúde e você me recebe com pedradas? Vou acabar dando razão aos agentes pela forma como eles o tratam, Donskoi.

—_Estou mesmo muito comovido com sua atitude_... – Escarneceu Nicolai, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa e olhando com desdenho para o parco café da manhã.

—Se você me conhecesse, realmente estaria comovido, Russo. Já te falei uma vez: não estou nem aí para você! Eu apenas sirvo a Dumbledore e fim de papo! E ele me ordenou que eu cuidasse de você... _compreendeu _?

Nicolai olhou de soslaio por sobre o ombro, deixando-se vencer novamente pelo cansaço e voltando para seu desanimador desjejum. Davis puxou a segunda cadeira e sentou-se encostado à parede, falando com Nicolai sem se voltar para ele.

—Apesar de tudo você é um cara de sorte, Russo! E precisa aprender a ver o lado bom das coisas...

—_Sei, um cara de sorte_... – Nicolai respondeu desanimado, tentando engolir um pedaço de pão sem gosto juntamente com uma golada de chá preto e leite. Ainda com a boca cheia foi numerando nos dedos a sua "sorte":

—_Desde que cheguei neste país quente feito o Inferno, sofri inúmeras humilhações: Fui amaldiçoado por Voldemort há vinte anos atrás; quase fui morto diversas vezes; passei o diabo vivendo como um animal vadio; fui vendido como mercadoria; não consegui acabar com Pettigrew; sofri dores horríveis com o fim da maldição; mal me recuperei e fui mandado pra julgamento; estou neste maldito lugar e ainda, por fim, descubro que meus pais foram mortos barbaramente e certamente há minha culpa nisso! _– Nicolai elevou tanto a voz ao longo de sua descrição que encerrou sua narrativa com quase um grito, silenciando-se logo em seguida e olhando cegamente para dentro de sua xícara de chá.

Davis, com a cadeira cambaleante e recostada à parede, braços cruzados sobre o peito e um olhar inquiridor de esguelha para Nicolai, também permaneceu por algum tempo em silêncio, como se formulasse uma resposta adequada ao Animago. O advogado não era sentimentalista, mas ver um bruxo que algum dia teve tudo nas mãos e perspectivas de um futuro promissor e agora estava reduzido a um farrapo humano, era de causar piedade mesmo.

—Mas ainda afirmo que é um cara de sorte, Nicolai... se você tivesse visto o que vi daquela menina, seu ânimo seria outro agora...

Nicolai estancou com a xícara a meio caminho da boca, voltando-se para Davis, desta vez olhando-o diretamente, como poucas vezes chegou a fazer.

—_Do que você está falando?_

—Hahah! O que estou falando? Eu sei o que digo, Russo! Veja só como já se animou a uma mera sugestão!

O sarcasmo animado de Davis irritou Nicolai, que se odiou por instantes por dar atenção aquele doido varrido. Voltou para sua xícara de chá com leite, resmungando:

—_Você é completamente pirado, New Orleans! É melhor você ficar quieto e parar de me encher!_

—Mau-humorado! Mas eu sou um sujeito legal e vou te contar assim mesmo! – Davis deixou que a cadeira se sustentasse com os quatro pés no chão e debruçou-se sobre si mesmo, apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos. O sorriso zombeteiro de dente lascado se fazia presente.

—Falo de Hermione Granger, a sua testemunha de defesa e... _dona_ também, pelo que sei... – Nicolai parou novamente para prestar atenção a Davis, mas sem se voltar para ele desta vez. —Mesmo depois de tudo que ela passou – e imagino que não tenha sido nada fácil – mesmo ela não lhe conhecendo de verdade, ela lhe tem uma grande estima, Russo! Ela simplesmente ficou abalada quando contei que você tinha sofrido um mal súbito no Tribunal...

Nicolai não reagiu nem respondeu nada de pronto, como se digerisse o que Davis acabava de contar. Por fim, soltou um leve suspiro cansado, baixando sua xícara para a mesa e deixando vagar seu olhar pela borda.

—_Hermione é... muito altruísta.. extremamente altruísta, eu diria... ela se preocupa com tudo e com todos, é típico dela_... – Falou num tom desesperançado.

—Dumbledore me falou que uma de suas principais características era o pessimismo... caramba!

Desgostoso, Davis levanta-se da cadeira e ajeita as suas roupas. Um sorrisinho enigmático pairava em seu semblante que o deixava com um aspecto de lunático.

—Tomo como meus os chavões da velha Caborje: quando digo que sei é porque sei, quando digo que vejo é porque vejo...

Nicolai simplesmente não dava a mínima para o que o advogado lhe dizia; ele já havia se condicionado a não relevar absolutamente nada que viesse daquele bruxo maluco, e esse seu desdenho por ele acabava sendo automático, para seu azar.

Davis despede-se de Nicolai, falando a ele em tom incisivo:

—Russo, águas passadas não rolam moinhos.. vai ficar aí se prostrando por algo que já aconteceu há décadas, se martirizando com culpas que talvez nem existam? Esqueça o passado, já foi! Olhe para seu presente, encare o seu '_agora'_ e tome uma decisão, faça a sua escolha! O futuro ainda será construído e o que vi é que há algo pelo qual você ainda pode lutar pela sua liberdade – e não digo apenas da sua liberdade física e civil, falo principalmente da sua liberdade emocional! Você se libertou fisicamente de uma maldição, mas pelo visto ela ainda atua em seu cérebro! Há algo para que lutar e há alguém para quem voltar, pode ter certeza disso!

—Nicolai, o pessimismo nunca ganhou uma audiência e jamais absolveu ninguém... ao contrario, ele derrota e encarcera.

—Não seja burro e acorda pra vida! Você perdeu vinte anos, mas ainda tem outros cem anos pela frente.. e pelo que percebi, será muito bem acompanhado se _VOCÊ_ fizer por onde.

—Depois de amanhã nos veremos novamente, no Tribunal...

Davis saiu da cela sem olhar para trás, então não viu um Nicolai boquiaberto e atônito, pasmado com o sermão que acabava de ingerir.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 38 - continua. 

By **Snake Eye's** - 2007.

* * *

N/A: 

Homorfo: Contra-feitiço que faz com que um Animago ou um objeto transfigurado volte à forma original.

Haverá uma seqüência de capítulos curtos como este, para aliviar a tensão do julgamento. Não me xinguem, por favor!

E mais uma vez, obrigado pelos reviews! Eles são as luzes da ribalta para os fic-writers!

Luz e Paz!


	39. Manhã Dorida

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – Manhã Dorida**

* * *

Quanto tempo já havia se passado?

Mais de sessenta anos... há muito tempo deixara de comemorar essa data... há muito tempo... há mais de vinte anos...

Jamais assumiu isso para quem quer que fosse, nem para seu reflexo no espelho, mas sabia que esse sentimento existia no fundo de seu âmago.

Quando seu filho tomou a pior decisão de sua vida, quando se foi, levando dali a esposa e o neto adorado, quando eles se foram sob as piores condições possíveis – sendo sua uma parcela de culpa nisso – algo de sua alma foi junto e morreu pelo caminho... não apenas a sua alma fora destroçada, mas também a dela, a Luz de sua existência.

Pois bem, mas de sessenta anos já haviam se passado e ela ainda era um enigma para ele... ainda não era capaz de conhecer seus pensamentos com pequenos gestos e olhares, com apenas o descompassar da respiração, como ela fazia com ele. Ela o conhecia profundamente, lhe dava as respostas sem que ele chegasse às perguntas; sempre estava por perto e oferecia o colo de seu consolo sem ele sequer demonstrar que precisava disso. Mesmo após sessenta longos anos de convívio intenso, sem terem se separado por um tempo mais longo do que poucos dias, ele ainda não a compreendia e ainda se encantava...

Ela estava lá nos jardins, parcialmente deitada naquela grande rocha recoberta de musgos e liquens; os longos cabelos lisos e prateados e o longo vestido sedoso e claro escorriam pela rocha e vegetação como fosse uma pequena cascata. Os cedros e abetos ao entorno formavam uma barreira contra a luz direta do sol que já se tornava cada vez mais tímido aquela época em que transcendia o outono. O vento manso fazia as folhas das árvores bailarem lentamente e o cedro despejava sobre ela, e tudo a sua volta, suas folhas penadas e as grandes flores alvas. Dela sempre emanou uma suave luz dourada que ele nunca soube dizer se realmente vinha dela ou vinha de seu próprio fascínio que sempre tivera por ela.

A criação machista que teve, os ensinamentos desde tenra idade de que ele era superior e inatingível, jamais surtiram qualquer efeito sobre ela, jamais foi capaz de usar isso contra ela... talvez por amá-la demais, jamais teve a ousadia de sobrepujá-la... mas a verdade ele sabia, embora não confessasse abertamente: ela lhe era superior, muito superior, embora jamais tivesse se posto acima dele em qualquer situação ou por qualquer motivo... talvez jamais isso fora necessário...

Aproximou-se calma e lentamente, não queria estragar aquele momento, aquela "pintura". No alto de seus quase oitenta anos, ainda sentia-se um menino ante ela, pois a superioridade natural dela o remetia a um humilde servo e que lhe devia todo o respeito do mundo.

Seus olhos dourados perdiam-se vagos pelas folhas irrequietas das árvores, trazendo brilhos difusos que modificavam constantemente as sombras e a luz. Somente depois de alguns instantes que ela percebeu que seu marido ali estava, e voltou lentamente seus olhos para ele, esperando por suas palavras.

Vassili entendeu aquele olhar como um consentimento e encontrou um lugar na rocha para sentar-se ao seu lado, não tão confortavelmente como Ivanóvna, mas o suficiente para desfrutar daquele momento ao lado dela. Ele gostaria de ser capaz de encontrar as respostas que queria somente olhando para os olhos dela, como ela fazia com ele, naturalmente, sem sequer usar de qualquer artifício ou magia para isso... mas ele, realmente, não tinha esse dom.

—Estás distante hoje, Ivana, já não estavas no solar quando saí para vistoriar os serviços dos campônios e checar nossas terras...

Ivanóvna ainda manteve seu olhar vago por alguns minutos, até achar por bem compartilhar aquilo que vinha já algum tempo se questionando.

—Ainda hoje me intriga o fato de seus pais terem escolhido a mim para a sua esposa...

Vassili estreitou os olhos e forçou as sobrancelhas, pensando se havia entendido ou não o que Ivanóvna acabava de lhe falar. Arqueou o corpo mais para frente, para encarar a esposa.

—Que conversa é essa, Ivana??

—Minha família não era tão rica e nem tão... _tradicional_ quanto a Donskoi, e mesmo assim seus pais me escolheram...

—Tradicional que dizes é pertencente às Trevas... – Divagou Vassili, mais para si mesmo do que para Ivanóvna. —Mas não entendo onde queres chegar, Ivana.. não achas que já é muito tarde para esse tipo de questionamento existencial? – Embora a estranheza da conversa, Vassili não pode deixar de sorrir, afinal, divagações filosóficas eram bem comuns à esposa e, quase sempre, ele não entendia de pronto onde ela queria chegar.

—Eu queria equilibrar a educação de nosso filho, não queria que ele seguisse um caminho sem conhecer e ter outras opções... penso que se eu tivesse a mesma _tradição_ que você, nosso filho teria sido forte o suficiente e não teria se deixado seduzir por... eu falhei quanto a Dmitri... – Ivanóvna terminou suas palavras com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados.

Vassili ficou pasmado por instantes, não acreditava no que ouvia.

—Ivana! A senhora ainda jogas a culpa em ti pelo erro cometido por Dmitri?! Isso é ilógico, é inaceitável!

—Somente o senhor deverias ter sido o responsável pela educação de Dmitri, Vânia! Ele teria recebido a educação tradicional do Clã Donskoi e não teria sucumbido a nenhuma tentação ilusória.

—Maria Ivanóvna! Isso é irracional! Tu não podes te culpar pela decisão estúpida e errada de um homem de quase quarenta anos! Dmitri era um homem formado, maduro, responsável, já não era uma criança há muito tempo! Ele fez uma escolha, uma péssima escolha! Ele tinha suas opções e tinha, principalmente, os nossos conselhos! Fizemos tudo que era possível para que ele enxergasse o erro que estava cometendo. Ele era um ser humano consciente e inteligente, não poderíamos ferir seu livre-arbítrio com a coação de magia negra, pois era a outra opção que tínhamos além dos diálogos e dos conselhos, que não foram poucos, principalmente da senhora!

Maria Ivanóvna debruçou-se sobre si mesma, apoiando seus braços sobre as pernas, deixando novamente o olhar vago e marejado descansando pelas folhas secas e flores brancas que se espalhavam pelo chão de seixos e gramíneas. Silenciou-se por algum tempo, até que a angústia da impaciência de seu marido fez trazê-la de volta à conversa:

—Por que isso agora, Ivana? Isso tem a ver com aquela maldita carta de Dumbledore?

A mulher voltou seu olhar para o marido, que estava incrédulo e aguardava uma resposta. A resposta veio, mas não era a esperada.

—Essa noite aconteceu algo... não tenho plena certeza sobre o que ocorreu, mas a intuição que tenho disso é que o que aconteceu foi mais que um sonho...

Vassili respondeu com um silêncio inquiridor. Maria Ivanóvna prosseguiu.

—Foi tão real e tão detalhado... eu senti uma força a me chamar, a me puxar para fora de mim mesma, para fora de meu corpo... andei o corredor do segundo pavimento.. estava horrivelmente opressor, com uma escuridão densa... fui até o salão de atividades, mesmo que a sensação que ele me causava de pavor me fizesse querer fugir dali, correr, voltar para a proteção de meu corpo e despertar daquele sonho horrível... as sensações eram muito nítidas.. materiais, eu diria...

A mulher não se conteve, não suportou manter-se sentada. Levantou-se nervosa e caminhou até ao grande cedro que estava a sua frente, apoiando-se nele e tentando se acalmar observando a paisagem pré-outonal que já cobria a natureza em volta.

Vassili não suportou a tensão e também se levantou, indo até a sua esposa, levando a mão ao ombro esquerdo dela, como se quisesse passar-lhe a coragem que lhe faltava para terminar o relato de seu sonho estranho. Inanóvna entendeu o recado.

—Dentro do salão a atmosfera estava carregada, terrivelmente trevosa, o ar estava pungente... e vi, horrorizada, vultos negros, esfarrapados, pútridos, como fossem dementadores! Eles rodopiavam pelo salão como fossem um enxame e no meio daquela tormenta negra, eu os vi, meu Deus! Eu os vi!

Ivanóvna finalmente caiu em prantos, sendo imediatamente amparada por Vassili, que a envolveu em seus braços, querendo ampará-la e protegê-la. Sabia que não se tratava de um delírio de sua esposa.. sabia também que não se tratava apenas de um sonho infeliz... mas queria saber o restante do que ela presenciou.

—Quem a senhora viste, Ivana?

Ivanóvna tentou novamente se acalmar e controlou seu pranto. Só então pode dar prosseguimento ao seu relato, mas sem sair da segurança dos braços do marido.

—Nosso filho, Dmitri.. e nossa nora, Nikita... Santo Deus, eles estavam irreconhecíveis, mas por alguma razão sabia que eram eles! Eles estavam medonhos, enlameados, ensangüentados, emanavam uma energia terrível! Dmitri esbravejava e Nikita chorava convulsivamente! O horror foi ainda maior quando entendi o que ele dizia! Dmitri amaldiçoava o próprio filho! Ele estava amaldiçoando o nosso neto, Pavel! Foi então que percebi uma energia diferente, uma força frágil, desesperada, que buscava socorro, então vi, prostrado diante de nosso filho, encoberto por um espectro negro.. era Pavel! Pavel, nosso neto!

—E como nos tempos em que ele era só um pouco mais que um bebê.. quando ele corria debilmente por essa estrada de seixos e caía... tudo que eu queria naquele momento era pegá-lo no colo e consolar a sua dor.. que era muita, muita, eu podia sentir!

—Quando eu o envolvi em meus braços, tudo desapareceu, aquela atmosfera trevosa desapareceu e então, acordei.. acordei ainda sentindo o nosso neto em meus braços, sentindo ainda a dor dele...

Ivanóvna voltou a chorar, escondendo seu rosto no ombro do marido, que a apertou ainda mais contra si. Não era hora de criticar, de maldizer, de opinar. Apenas ficaram ambos ali, entre os cedros e abetos, entre as pedras e a vegetação rasteira, ora iluminados pelos raios de sol que venciam os obstáculos das copas das árvores, ora encobertos pela sombra que essas produziam ao balançar do vento constante.

* * *

Hermione fez um rápido desjejum e fugiu para os jardins de Hogwarts, indo instintivamente para as margens do Lago da Lula Gigante, refugiar-se entre as grandes raízes sobresselentes da imensa figueira que parecia se debruçar sobre as águas.

Sentou-se sobre a raiz e ficou ali divagando seu olhar pelo espelho d'água, ora plácido, ora tremeluzente com uma brisa mais forte. Folhas oxidadas pelo tempo já começavam a navegar sem rumo pelo Lago e a floresta na margem oposta começava a perder seu verde vibrante, cedendo lugar para os ocres e amarelos que começavam a salpicar as árvores de densas folhagens.

Queria espairecer. Queria respirar. Queria se sentir livre e leve. Não queria carregar por mais tempo aquela opressão que sentiu dentro daquele salão sisudo do Tribunal. E divagando, percebia a simplicidade do mundo e da vida. Tudo na natureza parecia transcorrer normalmente, sem subversão, sem revolta.. tudo parecia obedecer à risca os planos de um Pai Maior, sem contestar, sem inventar problemas... e acabou percebendo que tudo parecia ser sempre feliz, sempre resignado, e apenas o ser humano causava todos os tumultos, porque não aceitava simplesmente ser feliz como havia sido criado.

Tudo é muito simples. As pessoas que complicavam. Tudo parecia feliz com aquilo que lhe fora planejado. Somente as pessoas não aceitavam a felicidade simples.

Ouviu passos cautelosos sobre a grama. Era horário de aulas, então não poderia ter muitas pessoas ali que pudessem estar vagando a essa hora. Pensou que poderia ser Alvo Dumbledore ou mesmo Hagrid, por isso olhou alegremente por sobre o ombro.

Sentiu o peito gelar quando suas perspectivas se mostraram frustradas. Não era nem Dumbledore e nem Hagrid que ali vinha, mas um Harry cauteloso, de expressão tensa.

Instintivamente Hermione se levanta, em defensiva. A última vez que uma situação como essa envolvendo ela e Harry aconteceu, foi aquele beijo forçado, nesse mesmo lugar, há alguns dias antes. A lembrança da sensação desagradável de violação a fez tomar uma posição sobressaltada e defensiva. Harry percebeu.

—Não.. não se preocupe, Mione... Eu.. eu não estou aqui para faltar novamente com o respeito com você... jamais, jamais voltarei a fazer isso novamente, prometo! Eu só queria saber como está. Eu estava... nós estávamos muito preocupados com você..

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. —Está certo, está tudo bem...

—Você.. você foi convocada pelo Ministério... como foi por lá? O que aconteceu, afinal?

A garota tornou a encarar Harry, ponderando se devia lhe contar alguma coisa ou não. O forte sentimento de amizade que nutria pelo garoto falou mais alto e achou por bem que ele deveria saber de algumas coisas, uma compensação pela preocupação que ele teve por ela.

—Fui intimada pelo Ministério para depor a favor de.. Donskoi... apenas isso.

—Imaginei que fosse... Neville viu quando.. Donskoi foi levado na semana passada por homens do Ministério... – Harry falou com certa cautela, tinha medo de alguma reação explosiva da amiga.

—O quê?! Como Neville viu isso?!

—Sim... sabe como é aqui em Hogwarts... nunca nada é tão sigiloso.

Hermione voltou seu olhar para o Lago, estava furiosa. Como é possível que nada possa se passar despercebido por seus colegas? Sempre há alguém por perto vigiando, tomando conta da vida dos outros, da sua vida! Volta-se ainda com raiva para Harry, precisava saber até onde foi essa história.

—E o que mais Neville lhe disse?

Harry pareceu desconsertado com a pergunta. Titubeou, não queria responder, mas já era tarde demais, já havia falado demais e Hermione não deixaria isso passar em branco. Ela tiraria a verdade dele de uma forma ou de outra.

—Neville ouviu quando os agentes mencionaram que o tal Donskoi é um Comensal da Morte... mas viu também que Dumbledore o defendeu e ainda ameaçou um processo contra o abuso dos agentes.

Hermione ficou quase possessa. Mas abriu um sorrisinho cínico, zombeteiro. A essa altura metade de Hogwarts deveria saber desse boato, muitos deviam estar se regozijando, como Harry parecia estar, então era um prazer enorme fazer os boateiros, os intrometidos, quebrarem a cara com a verdade.

—Fiquem então sabendo que aquilo não passou de uma provocação idiota de um agente idiota e preconceituoso. Donskoi foi submetido a Morsmordre e se ele fosse mesmo um Comensal da Morte, a Marca Negra teria aparecido em seu corpo, diante de todos! A Marca NÃO apareceu! Ele NÃO É um Comensal da Morte!

Hermione saiu apressada e bufando do lugar, deixando um Harry desconsertado, sem saber o que fazer. Não queria ter mais nenhum atrito com Hermione, mas pelo jeito o rancor da garota pelo que ele fez a ela, ainda estava muito vivo em sua memória. Mais uma vez ele ficou mal com a amiga e tudo que ele queria era apenas conversar com ela, como sempre fizera.

Mas o mundo havia mudado, as coisas haviam mudado, ele havia mudado! Hermione já estava longe e ele apenas reforçou um pouco mais o rancor da menina, lamentavelmente.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 39 - continua.

By **Snake Eye's** - 2007.

* * *


	40. Preocupações Descartadas?

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – Preocupações Descartadas?**

* * *

O ambiente insólito se estendia a sua frente. Toda vez em que ele aparecia ali para receber alguma nova ordem ou para levar notícias, tinha a impressão que aquele lugar – suas paredes, teto e chão – estavam cada vez mais impregnados de uma carga negativa que começava a se tornar material e visível ao simples olho carnal. Não saberia dizer se era simples impressão sua, mas às vezes tinha a horrível sensação de ver algo pastoso como um óleo negro e muito denso escorrendo pelas paredes. Às vezes, em apenas lapsos de segundos, tinha a impressão de que todo o lugar havia se tornado pastoso e – pior! – vivo, como se pulsasse! Mas ao fixar a vista, tudo isso desaparecia e apenas via o que deveria ser considerado normal: um aposento com poucas peças mobiliárias, mergulhado na penumbra das janelas sempre trancadas e escondidas sob grossas e escuras cortinas, e que ainda sustentava a opulência de uma outrora já distante.

Seu mestre, de uma paciência oportunista, apenas o observava com um sorriso de escárnio que deixava a mostra seus dentes afiados como presas. Gostava de observar as reações daqueles que o serviam, pois, por mais que eles se diziam pertencerem às Trevas, sempre os pegava temerosos e esquivos quando deparavam-se com a verdadeira essência das Trevas. Ele bem sabia o que Peter Pettigrew tentava enxergar com horror, mas crendo que era apenas impressão, delírio.

Ele aprendeu a ter paciência e a não esperar demais de seus "fieis súditos". Quase todos eles simplesmente enfartariam se entendessem realmente o que são as 'Trevas'. Infelizmente eram apenas uns tolos cegos. Pouquíssimos foram os que realmente o seguiram com o verdadeiro conhecimento de causa, isto é, o seguiram sabendo exatamente em que solo estavam pisando.

Mas, bem, paciência... para meros peões, eles ao menos serviam muito bem. Eram reles animais de carga, não necessitavam de consciência.

—E então, Rabicho? Vai me dizer ao que veio ou vai continuar aí, admirando a decoração de meu humilde aposento?

Pettigrew virou-se alarmado para Voldemort. As "visões" haviam feito com que ele esquecesse momentaneamente de onde estava e da presença de QUEM estava.

—Perdão, Milorde! – Ajoelhou-se ao chão, debruçando-se e encostando sua testa no taco de madeira escura. —Eu vim trazer-lhe uma notícia que talvez interesse ao senhor!

—Oh, bom menino... – ironizou Voldemort. —Há algo de que acha que eu não tenho conhecimento?

—Bem, não.. quer dizer... sei que o senhor está sempre a par de tudo, mas, sabe como é? Há tantas coisas importantes para o senhor se preocupar, Milorde, que creio que certos fatos menos relevantes lhe possam escapar.

—Então, Rabicho, veio até aqui para me trazer alguma notícia sem importância? – À menção de Voldemort, Pettigrew começou a ficar nervoso, fazendo trejeitos estranhos, tentando se explicar, porém foi salvo pela pouca disposição de seu mestre naquele dia para se deliciar com a angústia daqueles que o servem.

—Está bem, está bem, não precisa se justificar! – Voldemort levantou-se de sua confortável poltrona, meneando com sua mão macilenta e branca como osso, de dedos longos e finos cujas unhas pareciam mais garras afiadas, indo até a cômoda a um canto do aposento. —Diga ao que veio, e seja breve!

—Os jornais publicaram um caso que ocorreu em Hogsmeade, de um animago que derrotou e matou um de nossos Comensais e...

—Sim, é obvio que já sei isso! – Voldemort jogou aos pés de Pettigrew o exemplar d'O Profeta Diário em que noticiava em primeira página o caso do "Sábado Trágico em Hogsmeade", contando sobre o aparecimento de um bruxo animago que diziam ter sido amaldiçoado e permanecido na forma de um gato por mais de vinte anos.

—E é obvio de que sei de quem se trata, afinal – Voldemort alargou seu sorriso... —não é muito comum haverem animagos amaldiçoados por aí. E se você estava em dúvidas, Rabicho, pode passar a ter certeza desde agora!

Pettigrew mostrou-se nervoso, balbuciando monossílabos sem saber exatamente o que dizer, devido a sua confusão mental. Voldemort sentia-se enojado com situação patética como essa...

—Seu rato de esgoto! Por que está nervoso? Por acaso com medo do antigo colega de escola? Se ele não conseguiu pegá-lo aquela época, se ele conseguiu ser capturado por você – que é realmente algo para ficarmos admirados! – e não conseguiu acabar com você enquanto você era apenas um rato imundo e ele um gato vadio, acha que ele poderá fazer algo contra você agora?!

—Eu não sei, Milorde... mas, ele se libertou da Animago Mortis, a maldição que o senhor proferiu! Ele se libertou sozinho, Milorde!

—E eu devo me preocupar com isso, Rabicho? – Voldemort perguntou em tom de cinismo. —Ou será que acha que eu desconheço o contra-feitiço da maldição?

—Não, senhor, claro que não, mas é que...

—Sim, eu sei o que teme... acha que Nicolai Donskoi se tornou mais poderoso do que eu? De que ele é capaz de buscar sua vingança e me derrotar? – O tom de incredulidade na voz soturna de Voldemort era muito visível, deixando Pettigrew ainda mais constrangido diante do Lorde das Trevas.

—Eu.. eu não sei exatamente, senhor, mas eu...

—Sim, Rabicho! Você deve mesmo se preocupar... preocupar-se consigo mesmo caso o ex-gatinho de Hermione Granger o encontre por aí!

—Milorde!

—Eu acho incrível como vocês querem servir pra algo sem se dedicarem ao mínimo em adquirir conhecimentos! O que vocês sabem a respeito da magia, suas aplicações e contra-aplicações, se resume apenas ao exterior, à superfície!

—Já que não foi capaz de aprender nada enquanto esteve em Hogwarts, vou lhe explicar um pouquinho desse mecanismo: Pavel Nicolai Donskoi tornou-se, sim!, mais poderoso do que eu. No momento em que ele conseguiu romper a barreira da magia que o aprisionava no corpo animal, se ele tivesse me enfrentado com uma varinha em punho, é muito provável que ele tivesse me derrotado. Sim! E não é preciso fazer essa cara de espanto que lhe deixa com a feição ainda mais idiota! No momento que o jovem Donskoi rompeu a barreira, ele tinha poder para destruir até mesmo tudo a sua volta apenas dizendo a palavra certa. Mas foi apenas isso! Dê-lhe agora uma varinha e mande-o executar um simples cruciatus.. não conseguiria fazer nem cócegas em sua vítima!

Pettigrew ficou olhando para Voldemort boquiaberto, com expressão parva no rosto. Ele, definitivamente, não conseguia entender como aquilo poderia ser possível: se Donskoi foi poderoso o suficiente para subjugar e romper com o feitiço de Voldemort, como agora ele não era capaz de fazer um feitiço com o mínimo de eficiência?

Voldemort se divertia com a parvoíce de seus súditos.

—Definitivamente, Peter Pettigrew, você é um azarão! Você deve ser o bruxo mais sortudo que já pisou no Reino Unido! Como é possível um ser estúpido como você ter feito tanto quanto já fez e ter chegado tão longe? A sua estupidez deve protegê-lo, com certeza!

Voldemort dá por encerrado esse assunto. Não suportava mais a presença daquela besta humana.

—Volte para o seu buraco e não me apareça novamente aqui com essas amenidades! Donskoi continua não sendo ameaça alguma para mim ou para o Círculo das Trevas! Ele continua a ser o que sempre foi: um eslavo bárbaro com orgulho ferido e idéias de super-herói! Ele apenas foi capaz de romper a barreira do feitiço porque acreditou ter perdido a sua amada para aquele Comensal brutamontes e estúpido! Apenas idiotas como Dumbledore crêem que o amor é a força para se destruir o indestrutível como as Trevas! Suma! Desapareça!

Pettigrew não esperou segunda ordem e pôs-se fora dali em instantes. Apenas quando estava a centenas de metros distante da mansão onde Voldemort se escondia é que se permitiu um comentário, dito de si para si mesmo:

—O 'amor' pode não ser mesmo tudo isso como o Lorde diz, mas que foi capaz de fazer um amaldiçoado vencer uma maldição que já durava anos, isso foi capaz! Logo não acredito que seja algo para se descartar de nossas preocupações. Isso só pode ser o início de um passo mais importante. Se o Lorde já não consegue tomar o Mundo Bruxo por conta de ter como oponentes Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore, o que dirá se houver mais um bruxo que se iguale em poder com eles?!

* * *

—Devemos saber o que Voldemort acha do caso Donskoi, Severus. Tenho certeza de que ele já sabe até de mínimos detalhes. Ele não deixaria o caso passar despercebido.

—Ainda não recebi uma nova convocação, Alvo, mas isso deve ocorrer em alguns dias. Mas não creio que Nicolai seja preocupação para o Lorde.

Alvo Dumbledore e Severus Snape debatiam assuntos referentes à Ordem da Fênix e a Voldemort dentro do gabinete circular do Diretor de Hogwarts. Serviam-se de chá com biscoitos e torradas como fosse uma simples reunião amigável.

Para Dumbledore, o caso de Nicolai já era um caso ganho, principalmente sabendo a verdade por trás dos bastidores da justiça. Infelizmente, Nicolai não era mais que um mero bode expiatório... mais uma humilhação para o currículo do rapaz. O que o preocupava era o futuro dele depois desse julgamento.

Quanto a Snape, sua preocupação era referente a Voldemort.

—Obviamente que o Lorde não tem nenhum conhecimento sobre o que eu sei de Nicolai, quando éramos Comensais do Círculo das Trevas... não devemos jamais esquecer que o orgulho e a prepotência sempre o deixaram cego para as coisas mais evidentes. É certo que ele não me perguntará a respeito do porque eu não fiz nada com Nicolai enquanto ele vagava por Hogwarts como um mero gato – mesmo porque eu realmente nunca tive esse conhecimento, de que ele era um animago e, mais!, que vestia a forma felina! Mas certamente me pressionará para mantê-lo informado, caso ele seja absolvido no Tribunal e permaneça por perto.

—Isso também me preocupa, Severus... precisamos torcer para que ele não veja Nicolai como uma ameaça a ele, pois será mais um a quem deveremos redobrar vigilância, e já temos coisas demais para vigiar e nos preocupar.

—Assim que os jornais publicarem os detalhes do julgamento, eu temo que será possível que ele venha a se interessar por Nicolai, Alvo...

—Por que diz isso?

—Ora! Nico não apenas rompeu o feitiço do Lorde, como também, ao que parece, libertou-se do Círculo das Trevas! Eu ainda não compreendo como ele não apresentou a Marca Negra! Não há precedentes, mas será possível que se adquira poder suficiente para isso?

Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho enigmático e levou sua xícara com chá à boca. Só após instantes ele respondeu algo ao Mestre de Poções:

—Não há precedentes porque não houve realmente nenhum Comensal com força de vontade suficiente para se libertar do Círculo... mas, tudo é possível, não acha? Animago Mortis é uma arte tão rara quanto obscura, não podemos afirmar com certeza todos os efeitos colaterais de seu contra-feitiço, não é mesmo meu caro Severus?

Snape conhecia aquela expressão cínica de Dumbledore. O velho mago sabia a resposta, não iria dá-la e estava sondando-o... e ainda há quem diga que ele tem confiança cega em seus aliados...

—Sim, o senhor está certo, Alvo... são necessários anos de pesquisa para catalogarmos todos os efeitos dessa maldição que, graças a Merlin!, é tão ainda mais rara que os próprios animagos.

O Mestre de Poções deixou sua xícara vazia sobre a mesa, levantando-se em seguida e se despedindo de Dumbledore. O fato da Marca Negra de Nicolai não ter aparecido é mesmo um mistério que somente o Diretor sabia e que ele não iria contar, pelo menos não agora. Ou talvez Nicolai jamais chegou a pertencer oficialmente ao Círculo das Trevas? Essa hipótese também é provável. Mas deixaria essa curiosidade menor para ser sanada em outras circunstâncias, quando toda essa tensão de julgamento finalmente viesse ao fim.

Antes de sair, Snape volta-se para Dumbledore, com outra dúvida:

—Alvo.. recebeu alguma resposta dos avós de Nico?

O semblante do velho mago se entristeceu e ele depositou com cuidados sua xícara e pires sobre a mesa, meneando em negativa a cabeça, já adiantando sua resposta:

—Lamentavelmente não, meu caro...

—Ao menos, eles receberam sua carta? Ainda estão vivos?

—Sim, Severus.. pelo menos Vassili Donskoi eu tenho certeza de que ainda vive, pois foi a ele que Fawkes entregou a missiva... mas, uma resposta? Não, nenhuma ainda. Talvez estejamos nos precipitando, devemos dar mais tempo antes de desanimar...

—Não sei, Alvo...creio que no lugar de Vassili, eu já até estivesse aqui pessoalmente... mas, cada cabeça é uma sentença, como os Trouxas gostam de dizer, não é mesmo?

Dumbledore riu.

—Quem diz que você é um insensível, realmente não o conhece mesmo, não é Severus?

Snape sorriu em retribuição antes de sair porta afora, esvoaçando sua típica capa negra.

—E é assim que deve ser, Alvo...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 40 - continua.

By **Snake Eye's** - 2007.

* * *


	41. Especulações

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – Especulações**

* * *

No alto de uma colina verdejante, recoberta de rododendros que exibiam grandes e belas flores púrpuras e brancas (arbustos que conhecemos como azálea), há a pequena cabana de pedras, naturalmente decorada com as plantas que cresciam em suas paredes e telhado. Em torno da cabana, o cuidado belvedere exibia um jardim simples, mas confortante.

Essa cabana – um antigo gazebo transformado em uma confortável quitinete – estava protegida pelo feitiço Fidelius e Hermione só conseguiu descobri-la por intermédio de Crookshanks... agora ela sabia o porque daquela cabana jamais ter sido avistada dos terrenos de Hogwarts: Nicolai a havia enfeitiçado e se tornado o próprio Fiel do Segredo, em sua época. As evidências gritavam essa hipótese, já que o feitiço foi-lhe revelado por Shanks... depois era somente ligar os pontos.

Ali era o ponto de fuga principal de Hermione, fora do castelo de Hogwarts. Quando queria ficar sozinha consigo mesma e não queria ser importunada por qualquer um, é ali, literalmente, que ela se escondia. Para ela, um verdadeiro presente de Crookshanks, que a ajudou a suportar com mais paciência e resignação as tensões e pressões sofridas ao longo dos últimos anos, principalmente quando se tornou monitora em seu quinto ano, repetindo o cargo no sexto e, nesse sétimo, finalmente recebendo a importante tarefa de gerenciar os outros alunos-monitores, sendo Chefe dos Monitores.

Apenas Karinska, a elfa-doméstica que cuida da cabana e belvedere em consideração a um antigo mentor já há muito desaparecido de Hogwarts – e que Hermione tem a certeza de ser tratar de Nicolai – tem acesso irrestrito ao local, por motivos óbvios. E é a única a ser convidada a fazer companhia à Hermione, enquanto ela está na cabana.

Hermione girou a grande maçaneta em forma de argola e adentrou a cabana rústica. O cheiro ambiente trazia o perfume de madeira, plantas e limpeza. Tudo era impecavelmente limpo e arrumado. A luz do dia entra filtrada pelas cortinas de organdi sobre as duas janelas da cabana, quando estas estão abertas.

Logo que se entra na cabana é recepcionado pela pequena lareira de frente à porta, mas de tamanho ideal para aquecer o pequeno espaço e dar passagem a um elfo-doméstico através do pó-de-flu, cujo pote estava sempre à mão no consolo. Uma porta oculta ao lado dava acesso a um cômodo menor usado como casa de banho. Mais próximo à entrada estava uma pequena mesa retangular com suas banquetas. Ao fundo do cômodo, estava uma peça de destoava de todo o resto: uma grande cama com dossel recoberto de organdi e rendas brancas, que caiam suavemente até o chão de tábua corrida. A cama de casal ficava em frente à segunda janela e sob esta uma cômoda de belos entalhes que combinavam com os entalhes na madeira dos postes do dossel e da cabeceira da cama. Apenas um jarro de porcelana com rosas brancas e amarelas – que parecem terem sido enfeitiçadas para jamais murcharem, pois estavam sempre frescas e perfumadas – estava sobre o móvel. Fora isso, não havia enfeites inúteis ou qualquer outro adorno. A graça vinha por conta da própria cabana que era revestida de madeira por dentro e da paisagem vista das grandes janelas abertas.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir com o ar bucólico de fazia parte daquele lugar. A luz matinal transpassava as frestas das janelas. A garota foi até elas e as abriu, e a luz e o vento se derramaram dentro da cabana. Aquilo era um local de paz, um refúgio para tranqüilizar e edificar a mente e espírito.

Foram apenas duas semanas, mas quantas coisas aconteceram num espaço tão curto de tempo! Quando estava em Hogwarts, às vezes tinha a impressão que o tempo ali corria diferente, é como se os dias fossem mais longos e as horas mais duradouras, devido a grande torrente de acontecimentos que costumam desabar um sobre o outro... podia-se passar meses sem que houvesse uma mudança insignificante qualquer na rotina, mas de hora pra outra uma sucessão de acontecimentos atropelavam você se estivesse desprevenido.

Muitas coisas estranhas e mesmo bizarras já presenciou nesses poucos mais de seis anos no Mundo Bruxo e era muito difícil emparelhar todas para ver qual superava... mas descobrir que Crookshanks era um bruxo animago foi a mais inesperada, devido à proximidade consigo própria.

O rato Perebas de Rony foi uma surpresa extremamente desagradável, um verdadeiro fato insólito e bizarro, mas será que poderia se dizer o mesmo de Crookshanks? Rezava que não...

E com quais propósitos o Animago transformou o antigo gazebo numa casa perfeitamente habitável? Ela busca a reclusão para poder dar vazão e forma a seus próprios pensamentos, faz dessa reclusão uma busca de si própria, para entender seus conflitos e ouvir sua voz interior.

Será que Nicolai tinha esse propósito quando se "apossou" do velho gazebo?

Deitou-se sobre a grande cama, agarrando-se a um dos muitos travesseiros e assumindo a posição fetal, deixando vagar seu olhar para a paisagem de folhas e céu da janela. Os caracóis de seus cabelos se espalharam pela colcha de linho e esmerosos bordados, fazendo o contraste de alvo e escuro.

Há muitas coisas que gostaria de saber, mas, antes de tudo, gostaria de saber como tudo isso terminará...

* * *

—Harry! Por onde você se meteu?! – Em direção ao Harry, ainda nos jardins da Escola, vinham Rony e sua irmã, afoitos, parecendo seriamente preocupados, o que fazia o moreno torcer o rosto em desaprovação. Essa mania de sempre ter alguém em seu encalço já havia enchido há muito tempo!

—Estava na margem do Lago... por quê? – Questionou um Harry que se fazia de indiferente, com ar blasé.

—E Mione? – Gina sempre metendo o nariz sardento onde não é chamada, pensou um aborrecido Harry Potter.

—Ela também estava... mas, ela saiu antes de mim e não pude ver qual direção ela tomou, por causa desse monte de mato espalhado pelo terreno... – Harry se fazia de sonso, assim ele evitava mais perguntas inconvenientes. —Por acaso vocês não a viram?

—Não, não a vimos... – afirmou um desconfiado Rony Weasley. —Ela parece querer nos evitar... e você também, Harry Potter! Convivo contigo há sete anos, sei muito bem quando finge indiferença, querendo sair pela tangente, mas não vai conseguir desta vez não...

Harry abaixou levemente a cabeça, olhando enviesado para Rony, por sobre seus óculos redondos. Por que diabos ele sempre tinha que dar satisfações?! Por que simplesmente esse povo não o deixa em paz e não cuida da própria vida?!

—Estive com Hermione e não consegui conversar com ela nem por cinco minutos! Se vocês querem saber algo dela, como foi nesse maldito julgamento, então que vocês a encontrem e perguntem diretamente a ela! Eu vou voltar pra aula!

Harry tornou seu caminho, passando por entre Gina e Rony, quando o amigo segurou fortemente em seu braço, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Rony, apesar da atitude um tanto quanto bruta, falou mansamente:

—Harry, eu sei que algo não vai bem entre você e Mione, que alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês e que terminou em desastre. Sou amigo de vocês dois e os conheço o suficiente para saber quando as coisas não andam certo...

O moreno ponderou ante as palavras de Rony, acalmando-se por fim.

—É.. você tem razão, Ron... eu cometi uma estupidez sem precedentes com a Mione...

—Imaginei algo do tipo...

—Mas.. não acho que eu tenha sido de todo culpado nesta história! Desde.. desde aquele maldito sábado em Hogsmeade que as coisas saíram totalmente do eixo! Aquilo jamais deveria ter acontecido!

—Então foi por isso que você esmurrou o Malfoy?! – Perguntou uma assustada Gina Weasley, ante a própria conclusão.

Harry titubeou na resposta, mas cedeu por fim: —Sim, foi por isso sim! Foi Malfoy quem armou aquela cilada sórdida! E acabou desta forma que vemos agora! Se não nos bastasse todos os problemas que temos que encarar, surge mais um potencial inimigo do qual devemos também estar vigilantes!

O rapaz sentiu um estranho alívio ao externar seus receios. Aquilo já estava lhe causando um peso incômodo.

—É verdade! – Concordou Rony, apoiado silenciosamente por sua irmã, que apenas meneou a cabeça em afirmação. —Principalmente ele sendo um Comensal, como Neville ouviu dos tais agentes do Ministério!

—Mas.. não devemos nos alarmar quanto a isso! – Gina tentou pôr panos quentes, a fim de suavizar a conversa que já começava a estressar. —Se o Animago é mesmo um Comensal, ele sequer sairá do Ministério, ou melhor!, ele irá de lá direto pra Azkaban! Papai falou que o Ministério agora não está dando mais mole mesmo!

Harry meneou lentamente sua cabeça, discordando do que Gina acabava de dizer. Os dois irmãos ficaram mudos, apenas olhando o semblante soturno e estressado do amigo, esperando pela "bomba" que ele tinha pra informar.

—Não.. não segundo Hermione...

—Como assim? – Os irmãos perguntaram em uníssono.

—Hermione disse que aplicaram a Morsmordre em Donskoi e não apareceu nenhuma Marca Negra nele! E isso provou que ele NÃO É um Comensal da Morte!

Gina abriu um grande sorriso, soltando um gritinho baixo e agudo, batendo as mãos em aprovação. Rony apenas ensaiou um sorriso desconfiado, mas sentia-se aliviado com tal notícia, falando a Harry em tom otimista:

—Ora, isso é ótimo, não é? Uma preocupação a menos para nós e principalmente para a Mione! Com certeza agora ela vai deixar de estar tão estressadinha!

—É? Preocupação a menos? Tem certeza?

—Pô, eu acho que é... qual o problema afinal, Harry? Você está esquisito desde que espancou o Malfoy! Você anda.. eh... _fumando_ alguma coisa, afinal?

—Às vezes você é patético, sabe Rony? – O ruivo ia protestar, mas Harry o cortou antes que saísse qualquer palavra da boca entreaberta do amigo. —Não, não estou _fumando_ nada! E nem bebendo, só pra garantir! Mas, estou sim, esquisito, como acabou de falar... ainda não aceito o que aconteceu naquele sábado e, até que me provem o contrario, aquele maldito Animago é, sim!, uma ameaça, sendo ele Comensal ou não! Se você não se lembra, Rony, Crookshanks não gostava de nós! E de alguma forma, ele conhecia Pettigrew, e conhecia a forma animaga daquele sujo!

Um silêncio aterrador caiu sobre o trio, que se calou e se recolheu, analisando as palavras de Harry. Mais uma vez, Gina quis quebrar o gelo com panos quentes, tentando dar uma perspectiva otimista ao assunto.

—Você se esquece, Harry, que Crookshanks sempre perseguiu o Perebas, isto é, o Pettigrew como Animago! E esquece também que foi Crookshanks que ajudou o Sirius e até defendeu a vida dele diante de vocês dois! Os fatos valem, suposições, não, Harry! A sua preocupação, para mim, é outra! – Gina desafiou, por fim.

Harry a dirigiu um olhar mau, engolindo a seco as palavras da ruivinha. Afinal, ela tinha razão... então, porque diabos aquela implicância contra o Animago?!

—Acho que você tem razão, Gina, mas em parte... Crookshanks tinha todos os conhecimentos, mas NINGUÉM o conhecia! E eu tenho cer-te-za de que Sirius teria dito qualquer coisa sobre o gato! Não só Sirius, mas também Lupin!

Novamente os irmãos se calaram ante Harry.

—Desculpe, pessoal, mas até que eu tenha certeza absoluta de que esse tal Donskoi não é uma ameaça, não irei olhá-lo com bons olhos! E se ele for absolvido, é muito provável que ele retorne para Hogwarts, afinal, para onde ele iria, não é mesmo?

Harry retomou seu caminho, deixando dois amigos para trás com uma imensa interrogação sobre suas cabeças.

* * *

Desde o dia em que Draco levou a surra de Harry, o louro-aguado vem se reservando. A surra, obviamente, não apenas o machucou fisicamente, mas, principalmente, moralmente, tanto que sua auto-estima sofreu um imenso abalo, fazendo-o pensar e concluir que fora mesmo uma enorme estupidez a cilada que armou para a Granger. A carta que estava prestes a receber de seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, viria para reforçar a certeza da estupidez que cometera, mas também traria uma nova perspectiva, um novo horizonte ainda não imaginado.

Já era noite quando uma enorme coruja negra bicava energeticamente a estreita janela no topo da parede, no dormitório que Draco dividia com outros quatro colegas. O garoto estava sentado em sua cama, enxugando os cabelos platinados, pois acabava de sair do banho. Estava pensativo, alheio, mas a insistência da coruja fê-lo despertar de seu devaneio. Com um muxoxo de tédio, Draco aponta sua varinha para a janela, fazendo com que o basculante se abra e a grande coruja passe espremida por ele.

Era um dos magníficos exemplares criados no viveiro da mansão Malfoy. Em sua pata direita, que a ave esticava para Draco, um rolinho de pergaminho estava preso por uma fita, que o garoto logo se apossou. A coruja ficou ao seu lado a espera de uma resposta a ser enviada.

Draco desenrolou o pergaminho e leu em segundos, apreensivo:

* * *

"Meu filho, eu preferia não ter conhecimento de suas atitudes extremamente infantis e imprudentes! Não era sequer necessário me perguntar se agiu correto, pois deveria saber muito bem a resposta: Não! Você só não agiu certo como também correu um enorme risco desnecessário! Se quer algum dia ser mais do que é hoje, é bom que aprenda a lei da cautela, aprendendo a raciocinar e considerar todos os pontos de uma ação! Você errou terrivelmente em contratar um _peão_ para ajustar suas desavençazinhas escolares! Eu já o alertei disso uma vez. Este será meu segundo e último alerta: se mais uma vez você quiser resolver suas pendengas usando os _contatos de fora_, eu mesmo o arrancarei de Hogwarts e o levarei para ser punido por _você sabe quem_! Planos realmente sérios e grandiosos não podem sofrer abalos por coisas insignificantes como essa que você aprontou! Graças a Merlin o _nosso senhor_ não associou um fato ao outro... nisso você teve sorte, garoto, porque o _peão foi tirado do tabuleiro_ por um acontecimento totalmente inesperado!

E é sobre esse _acontecimento inesperado_ que quero que você investigue mais a fundo, obtendo toda e qualquer informação que conseguir a respeito.

É claro que todos nós soubemos do ocorrido em Hogsmeade e do aparecimento de um bruxo animago que estava preso a uma maldição. Confesso que eu – e nossos amigos – estamos pasmos com o nome que nos forneceu, Draco. Pavel Nicolai Donskoi foi um dos nossos, foi, digamos, meu colega de classe na minha época de Hogwarts, do 5° até metade do 7° ano, quando ele e mais dois colegas desapareceram misteriosamente. Estou pasmo porque jamais soube, sequer desconfiei, que o russo era um animago. Sua mãe quem se lembrou do nosso 'amigo'; para mim, a lembrança que eu tinha dele estava morta juntamente com ele.

É uma situação inusitada e até mesmo esdrúxula, eu diria. Não tenho muito a dizer sobre o Animago, mas tenho certeza que há um dedo do _nosso senhor_ nessa história e talvez ele fique interessado nessa informação.

Já sabe: se conseguir mais informações sobre o caso, me envie uma carta imediatamente. Por ora, apenas tenho a lhe dizer para ter muita cautela, caso o velho colega retorne à Hogwarts e SE retornar, pois creio que ele não escapará do julgamento, é certo que seja enviado pra Azkaban. Poderemos lamentar por perder um possível aliado, mas é mais confortável que ele vá para a prisão e toda essa história seja morta e enterrada de uma vez!

E, filho, tenha sabedoria! Seja racional e prudente! Não poderei interceder em seu favor caso você venha, por estupidez e criancice, pôr em risco os _planos maiores_!

Agradeça a Merlin pela sorte que tem.

Sua mãe lhe manda um beijo e manda também que tenha juízo. Obedeça-a!

Seu pai."

* * *

Draco suspirou falha e lentamente. Sofrer ameaça do próprio pai não era fácil de assimilar, mas, miseravelmente, Lucius tinha razão! Somente por causa de uma desavença com a sangue-ruim, ele poderia ter posto os planos do pai em xeque.

Foi mesmo uma sorte que o Comensal que ele contratou tenha morrido... e morreu pelas mãos daquele Animago!

Seu coração disparou e sentiu suar frio. Quem era afinal de contas esse Animago?

Nem seu pai sabia muito que pudesse lhe dizer. Mas saber que ele era um Comensal da Morte, era algo esdrúxulo, inusitado, como bem disse seu pai!

—O gato vira-latas da Granger é um animago, que por sua vez foi um Comensal da Morte que sofreu uma maldição provavelmente do Lorde! Isso é mesmo inacreditável!

Um possível aliado ou mais um estorvo aos planos do Lorde?

Somente o tempo poderia dizer e mostrar. Por ora, pensar demais nisso é sofrer desnecessariamente por antecipação. Ademais, é provável que o Animago, sendo mesmo um Comensal da Morte, vá direto para apodrecer em Azkaban.

—O gato havia me desafiado! – Draco lembrou-se aterrorizado. —Se ele é mesmo um antigo colega de papai, é claro que ele sabe quem eu sou e quem é meu pai! E ainda assim o gato havia me demonstrado várias vezes que me detestava!

Draco levantou-se de sua cama nervoso, e começou a andar de um lado para outro, até que resolveu pegar uma caneta tinteiro e escrever um rápido bilhete no verso da própria carta que recebeu de seu pai, tranqüilizando-o sobre suas futuras atitudes e confirmando que manteria-o informado sobre o caso do ex-colega.

A coruja levantou vôo e saiu pela noite afora, deixando um Draco Malfoy confuso na incerteza de um futuro que se reescrevia.

—Acalme-se, Draco! – Murmurou de si para si mesmo. —O cara vai pra Azkaban e você não terá que se preocupar com um novo oponente...

—Embora que... sendo ele um dos antigos colegas de papai, seria um fabuloso aliado...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 41 - continua.

By **Snake Eye's** - 2007.

* * *

N/A: É, acho que toda a situação pós-julgamento já está armada e as pontas soltas postas lado a lado para serem trançadas... então, não percam o próximo capitulo, que não será postado por menos de 100 reviews a partir deste cap 41!

Capítulo 42 – Uma Segunda Chance... último capítulo de Animago Mortis, não percam por nada deste mundo! E nem do outro...


	42. Julgamento Reticências

* * *

Capítulo 42 – Julgamento – Reticências.

* * *

Três dias se passaram como fossem três horas. Para Hermione, não havia sido o suficiente para repor as aulas perdidas, pois, para ela, jamais poderia recuperar um momento perdido e uma aula não é apenas ler livros e escrever resumos, mas todos os atos e palavras pronunciadas dentro de uma sala de aula são essenciais para o aprendizado.

Deixou a pena cair sobre o pergaminho, onde fazia as anotações na biblioteca. Levou a mão esquerda para apoiar o rosto, amassando-o, deixando escapar um suspiro de enfado. O dia da continuação do julgamento de Pavel havia chegado e de súbito Hermione amargou a sensação de quanto estava sendo mesquinha ao pensar que três dias haviam passado rápidos demais... para Pavel, certamente, esses três dias devem ter se arrastado como fossem três décadas.

Pobre Pavel. Hermione já não lutava contra o sentimento de afeto que sentia pelo rapaz, não podia mais ficar negando que ele e Crookshanks não eram a mesma individualidade. Eram, sim!, e Crookshanks sempre lhe fora tão caro como qualquer de seus outros amigos... a forma havia mudado, mas a person era a mesma, não era??

Daqui a pouco estaria novamente naquele tribunal horrível... sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar das horas desagradáveis que passou dentro daquela sala, só perdendo tempo e não fazendo absolutamente nada de útil. Tremeu-se inteira e balançou nervosa a cabeça de um lado para outro, para espantar os pensamentos pessimistas. Ela era uma das testemunhas de defesa e deveria concentrar toda a sua energia e seus pensamentos nesse fim. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi juntando seu material em sua mochila, e arrumando de outro lado os livros a serem devolvidos às prateleiras. Quando ia pegar os livros para colocá-los de volta em seus devidos lugares, a grande porta de carvalho entalhado da biblioteca se abre suavemente – e, como sempre, àquela hora da manhã, Hermione era o único ser humano que por ali estava.

Dumbledore estava com uma expressão séria, porém indefinida. Silenciosamente ele estende um pergaminho selado para Hermione, que pega-o receosa, olhando indagante para o velho mago.

—Uma carta do advogado de Nicolai, Jonathan Davis... – Fala Dumbledore.

Eram breves palavras escritas num garrancho quase inelegível, que Hermione arregala os olhos, pasmada;

—M-m-mas.. o quê?! ELE É LOUCO OU O QUÊ?!

A resposta de Dumbledore foi apenas uma breve gargalhada, que ele continha, até então.

* * *

Eram quinze horas do terceiro dia. O Plenário ganhava novamente vida ruidosa com passos e arrastar de cadeiras. Os membros do júri, os advogados, o réu, juiz e espectadores tomavam seus lugares. Depois de tudo aparentemente em ordem, o Porteiro do Auditório apregoa a abertura da continuação da audiência do processo de Nicolai, fazendo breve resumo dos acontecimentos da audiência anterior... breve, em termos, pois somente isso levou quase uma hora.

Finda a abertura e apresentação, é dada a continuidade à audiência, como se não houvesse tido um intervalo de três dias. Nicolai, em suas vestes negras e bem alinhadas, mantinha-se ereto e sério ao lado de seu defensor, que trajava também negro, mas o casaco muglle de três listras brancas nas mangas e o tênis vermelho, igualmente com as três listras brancas, fazia dele uma figura ainda mais estranha entre os Bruxos.

Seja pelos três dias de descanso, seja pelo sermão que havia recebido de Davis, Nicolai não trazia nem sombra da prostração que o acometeu no relato de Bhagata Caborje, que ocasionou o súbito encerramento da audiência. Agora era a derradeira. Era ganhar ou perder. Não que tivesse alguma certeza ou visão de que tudo se acertaria ainda nessa audiência, mas não gostaria de ter que passar mais uma outra vez por isso.

O Promotor Osborn pede a entrada de sua testemunha, a ex-auror Bhagata Caborje, que é trazida ao Plenário pelo auditor, amparada por este e por sua nodosa bengala, andando em passos ainda mais lentos que parecia ser seu costume, aparentando sentir alguma dor em seus quartos, devido a inclinação mais acentuada de seu corpo diminuto e enfraquecido pelos seus longos 125 anos de existência.

—Sra Bhagata Caborje, queira dar continuidade ao seu relato, que foi bruscamente interrompido pelo mal estar súbito do réu... – Inquiriu um desmotivado Osborn.

—Sim, sim! Mas... onde foi que paramos mesmo?

"—Ai, eu mereço!" —A senhora relatava sobre o desaparecimento do réu, Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, e o fim que havia levado seus pais, à vinte anos atrás...

—Ah, sim, sim! Eu me lembro, eu me lembro... mas acho que é só, não há mais nada para se dizer sobre isso!

O sangue de Osborn esquentou e subiu à cabeça. Se fosse um pouco mais jovem e inconseqüente, certamente voaria de onde estava para o pescoço da velhota Caborje e até mesmo via a si mesmo na cena onde estrangulava a pobre bruxa. Inspirou profundamente, conjurando toda a paciência que apenas um Merlim teria e readquiriu seu autocontrole que quase desapareceu.

—Senhora Bhagata Caborje... – Osborn falou lentamente, quase que por entre os dentes. —A senhora relatava sobre o desaparecimento do réu há vinte anos atrás. As informações de que detém podem ser muito importantes para absolver ou condenar Nicolai Donskoi. A senhora tem a cer-te-za de que não há mais nada mesmo a ser declarado?

A velha bruxa deu uma risada esganiçada, interrompendo com gemidos de dor enquanto levava a mão às costas, sobre a área lombar. Tossiu para limpar a garganta e levou um olhar ao mesmo tempo divertido e perscrutador ao promotor Osborn, que a fitava muito aborrecido.

—Parece que a velhota de 125 anos é você, garoto! Lembro cristalinamente as palavras que disse no outro dia, mas se sua memória já é assim tão falha – pobre menino! – então terei o prazer de repeti-las: "_a única notícia que o Ministério pôde colher a respeito do réu"_ e "_passamos a investigar profundamente, mas jamais conseguimos encontrar o paradeiro do réu_". Percebe a implicância dessas palavras ou quer que eu desenhe para que entenda que já disse, praticamente, tudo que sabia sobre o réu?

Finalmente Osborn voou para cima da velha, estrangulando-a com ambas as mãos e rindo prazerosa e sadicamente... não, não, apenas um delírio, o desejo de fazer isso lhe era tão forte que acabava de ter um vislumbre do que deveria fazer, mas não podia.

—A senhora está certa, Sra Caborje... mas, para mostrar-lhe que minha memória não está tão debilitada quanto imagina, devo lembrá-la que a senhora fora convocada, principalmente, para depor sobre o que VIU, no tempo presente, no sábado trágico em Hogsmeade. A senhora foi convocada por ter sido a testemunha ocular do crime que o Sr Donskoi cometeu contra o Comensal não identificado, à margem do rio que corta a cidadela. A senhora poderia nos relatar o que testemunhou?

Nicolai, ao ouvir isso, se aprumou em sua cadeira, despertando dolorosamente sua atenção para o que estava acontecendo dentro do tribunal, em seu julgamento. Até então, desde que retornou aquele Plenário, se mantinha desligado dos fatos, como que em estado de alfa, já não dando muita importância ao que acontecia a sua volta. Em hipótese alguma poderia permitir ter um colapso como o que teve anteriormente, dando por encerrado a seção.

Sábado trágico em Hogsmeade... parecia séculos que não ouvia esse infeliz termo mal cunhado, que designava o que havia acontecido naquele sábado – que deveria ter sido belo do início ao fim. Como um _flashback_ já desbotado, Nicolai revê, ante seus olhos, os acontecidos naquele dia fatídico: a dor de pensar ter perdido Hermione; a dor do rompimento da maldição... e um _insigth_ veio-lhe a mente, como uma voz que lhe sussurrava suavemente: "É o mal que veio para o bem..."

—_Um mal que veio para o bem_... – sussurrou para si mesmo, em repetição, fechando em seguida seus olhos dourados, voltando ao estado plácido que antes se encontrava.

Caborje, que permaneceu silenciosa por alguns instantes, como a ponderar se deveria ou não responder à pergunta do Promotor, faz uma careta de desagrado e responde, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação.

—Sim, sim! Testemunha ocular! Realmente sou... sou a testemunha ocular de algo tão horrível que gostaria de não ter mais que ver pelos anos que me restam de vida... parecia coisa _daquela época_... naquela época se encontravam atos selvagens como aquele...!

—Então a senhora presenciou todo o ocorrido, do inicio ao fim?

—Não, não, quase! Quando os dois mocinhos mal-educados me perguntaram tão aflitos pela mocinha de cachos, não pude deter minha curiosidade – e todos sabem como investigadores são curiosos, ainda mais depois de aposentados, hihihi! – e fui até os lados do riacho e quando lá cheguei, bem, sabe, por precaução não me aproximei, mantive-me oculta, mas foi o suficiente para ver aquela cena horrenda, que quase me fez ter um enfarto, tamanha foi a dor em meu peito!

Nicolai franziu o cenho, em expectativa. O que sabia – e não era muito – sobre o ocorrido no tal sábado trágico, era o que Dumbledore e Snape haviam lhe contato e, certamente, não contaram muito e nem os detalhes. Sabia que havia matado um homem, lembrava vagamente do cheiro do sangue, mas não se lembrava de absolutamente nada sobre sua transformação e ao ataque que fez ao tal Comensal; a única lembrança nítida que tinha era da dor lancinante em seu corpo e a angústia de achar que Hermione estava morta.

Ele havia matado um homem com as mãos nuas!... o Promotor havia dito que ele deixou o pobre diabo desfigurado a ponto de ser irreconhecível. Como ele agiu naquele momento? Foi o instinto animal que ainda o comandava ou seria o ápice de seu espírito demoníaco, que sabia fazer parte de si? Mas como poderia deixar impune um ser miserável que havia violentado a pessoa mais importante de sua vida?!

O garoto saiu de seu devaneio; não era hora nem lugar para auto-análises, teria muito tempo para isso caso fosse pra Azkaban. Voltou sua atenção à Caborje, pegando o relato já pela metade, pois havia se distanciado muito dali em seus pensamentos.

—...estendida no chão, inerte, aquele monstro sobre ela, rindo horrivelmente, rindo alto! Mesmo sem mais forças e sem minha varinha, ainda posso conjurar alguns feitiços, mas não me permitiria sair dali e deixar aquela pobre criança entregue aquele monstro, mesmo que eu morresse por isso! Foi quando uma pressão de ar quente e chamas negras se formaram um pouco mais adiante! Aaaaah, meus filhos! Se alguns de vocês têm a visão treinada para enxergar as energias sutis, jamais queiram ver as Trevas!

"—...Jamais queiram ver e jamais queiram estar!" – Concordou mentalmente, Nicolai, que tornou a prestar sua atenção ao relato de Caborje, principalmente pela curiosidade:

—...não era possível ver com muita precisão o que acontecia, pois havia um pandemônio de folhas e galhos secos que giravam como se estivessem sendo tragados por um tufão, o que, de fato, não deixava de ser... um tufão ocasionado por fluídos negativos que eram dispersados como chamas de azul-negro que chicoteavam o ar como fossem serpentes sendo incineradas vivas!

—...não se dava para ver muito, mas sentir... que sensação horrível! Era como se faltasse o oxigênio na atmosfera! Mas algo surgiu do meio daquelas chamas e tufão, algo que não poderia dizer que era humano, pelo menos não naquele instante! Aquele vulto pulou e correu até o Comensal, chocando-se contra ele e o jogando para longe da menina que continuava desacordada no chão. Só quando isso aconteceu que percebi a presença do jovem Potter e do filho do Sr Weasley, que correram em seguida para a menina, tirando-a dali para um lugar mais seguro, longe daqueles dois seres estranhos e ferozes! Então também vi o Professor Snape, que permaneceu imóvel, incrédulo, com a varinha em punho, mas como que petrificado... bem, eu também estava! Foi uma coisa assustadoramente estranha.

Davis, que mantinha-se centrado no depoimento de Caborje, olhou de soslaio para Nicolai, com um leve sorriso torto e zombeteiro para seu cliente: —É, Russo, acho que agora devo começar a temer você, não acha? – Nicolai apenas respondeu com um olhar de esguelha e um riso que mais se assemelhava a um bufar baixo.

—...foi tudo muito rápido, embora na hora o momento parecesse se arrastar. O Comensal nem sequer teve tempo de resistir ao ataque, suponho que pela surpresa – o que não foi pouca! Desta vez foi aquele infeliz que estava prostrado, inerte e indefeso no chão! Um covarde como aquele, que ataca menininhas desprotegidas no meio da mata, não merece mesmo outro tipo de morte!

Osborn, que se mostrava cansado – ou mesmo derrotado – voltou-se para Caborje, em seguida voltando-se para o Juiz, encerrando sua atuação naquela fase: —Muito obrigado por seu depoimento, Sra Caborje. Sr Meritíssimo, sem mais perguntas no momento.

O Juiz apenas assentiu com a cabeça, convocando em seguida o Defensor de Nicolai, Jonathan Davis, que saiu de sua cátedra e se apresentou diante do Tribunal e voltando-se para Caborje, afim de interpelá-la.

—Sra Caborje, sendo testemunha ocular do crime cometido em Hogsmeade, a senhora afirma que o meu cliente atacou violentamente um homem indefeso?

—Hohoho! Você me pegou, garoto! Confesso que usei muito mal a palavra, afinal não se pode chamar de _ indefeso_ um Comensal da Morte truculento e portando uma varinha... não, o único crime ali foi o que aquele homem monstruoso fez à menina de cachos...

—Certo... e a senhora conhece Hermione Granger, a 'menina de cachos' como gosta de chamá-la?

—Sim, sim! A conheço há algum tempo! É uma doce menina, muito educada e muito inteligente também!

—E se Nicolai Donskoi não tivesse interferido na ação do Comensal, o que haveria de ser de Hermione Granger?

—E ainda pergunta?? Se o rapaz russo não tivesse surgido ali e acertado aquele Comensal, a pobre menina estaria morta ou coisa ainda pior!

Davis deu-se por satisfeito, encerrando sua interpelação: —Muito obrigado, Auror Bhagata Caborje. Sem mais nenhuma pergunta, Sr Meritíssimo!

O Juiz voltou-se para Osborn, que levantou de sua cátedra: —Dr Osborn, há mais testemunhas para depor?

—Não senhor, Meritíssimo. Nossa terceira testemunha foi considerada inapta pelo Conselho.

—Então, aqui se encerra os depoimentos das testemunhas de acusação no caso de Pavel Nicolai Donskoi. Haverá, portanto, um recesso de quinze minutos no Plenário. Após esses quinze minutos, deverão depor as testemunhas da defesa. Aquele que quiser, poderá se retirar do Tribunal e retornar após o intervalo.

Poucos foram os sons de arrastar de cadeiras, pois o Plenário já não se encontrava tão cheio quanto no início da primeira seção, a três dias atrás. Mesmo que as coisas aparentemente andavam mais rápidas desta vez, mais de duas horas já haviam se passado e Nicolai não esperaria para uma segunda ordem para se retirar daquele lugar que lhe parecia ainda pior desta vez. Levantou-se, curvando-se levemente para trás, a fim de alongar e pôr no lugar algumas de suas vértebras e dirigiu-se até Davis, pois não poderia sair dali desacompanhado de seu advogado. Ambos dirigiram-se para a saleta destinada à Defesa e o réu, como foi da outra vez.

Entrando na sala e fechando a porta logo em seguida, Davis se recosta a ela, cruzando os braços à frente, olhando taciturno para Nicolai que se dirigia até o serviço de chá, pois precisava beber algo. Servia-se de algo que parecia ser chá de camomila, quando Davis puxou assunto:

—Sabe aquelas coisas que Caborje falou, de ter a vista treinada para enxergar energias sutis? – Nicolai apenas se dignou a olhar sem muito interesse para seu Defensor, enquanto despejava o chá na xícara. —Isso é uma capacidade que sempre quis ter, mas... confesso que como um Bruxo das Trevas eu sou uma negação e... bem, por muito pouco também não fui deserdado da minha família, pois quase fui tido como um Aborto... meus poderes se manifestaram quase aos dez anos de idade...

—_Isso não me surpreende... nem sei como foi admitido em Hogwarts!_ – Nicolai debochou em resposta.

—Hehehe! Na verdade, o Mestre Dumbledore é uma grande mãe! Ele sempre vê aquilo que outros não vêem e sempre tem esperança para dar aqueles que mais nenhuma esperança têm... – Davis estava sério, e foi andando até próximo do serviço de chá, o semblante carregado.

—Eu nasci numa família de Bruxos Trevosos, tenho descendência até no Voodoo jamaicano, mas sou quase uma negação até mesmo como Bruxo: sou péssimo em feitiços, realmente incapaz de praticar os mais elaborados; sou péssimo em Poções, embora faça um ótimo capuccino; e não entendo nada de estrelas, embora saiba que o Sol é uma delas e o principal regente do nosso planeta, regendo a nossa Astrologia...

Davis pausou por instantes, enquanto Nicolai bebericava de seu chá, olhando já desconfiado para o Bruxo de dreads e jaqueta da Adidas a sua frente. O pouquíssimo convívio que teve com Jonathan Davis já era o suficiente para ele estar em alerta e, realmente, esperava com alguma coisa inexplicável – para si – vinda dele. E esperava calado.

—A minha capacidade mágica – se é que isso é mesmo magia... – é o que Dumbledore uma vez me falou: 'Einfühlung' e 'Persuasione' – Empatia e persuasão. O que é quase uma 'vista dupla'...

—_Você está me dizendo que é um adivinho?_ – Perguntou Nicolai, zombeteiro, deixando aparecer um sorriso sarcástico, porém incrédulo.

—Hahahah! Claro que não! Só faltava essa, eu ser chamado de sibila! A coisa aqui é mais sutil, é como se eu pudesse prever os fatos futuros através de poucos elementos presentes, saber antecipadamente como eles se desenrolarão, e com isso manipular os resultados e principalmente as opiniões...

—_Que ótimo para você, New Orleans! Vejo que está na profissão certa, parabéns! – _Mais uma resposta maliciosa de Nicolai, que segue em beber seu chá num gole mais generoso, esvaziando sua xícara.

—Que bom que você entende e concorda, Russo! – Davis retrucou divertido, deixando o sorriso mostrar seu dente lascado. —Porque, sabendo que a parada está ganha, eu dispensei as suas testemunhas de defesa!

Nicolai engasgou violentamente com o chá, pondo-o para fora até mesmo pelo nariz. Davis assistia impassível à agonia de Nicolai em tentar respirar enquanto tossia forte. Quando o Animago conseguiu controlar o acesso de tosse e voltou a respirar normalmente, voou para cima de seu Advogado de Defesa, agarrando-o fortemente pelo colarinho. Mesmo Davis sendo uma cabeça maior que Nicolai, o tranco que o Russo lhe deu quase o fez tombar ao chão.

—_VOCÊ É LOUCO! LOUCO! COMO VOCÊ DISPENSA AS MINHAS TESTEMUNHAS E ME DEIXA ENTREGUE A APENAS UM LADO DA MOEDA?! EU VOU PARA AZKABAN, MAS ANTES TE MANDAREI PARA SAINT MUNGUS!!_

—CONTROLE-SE! – Davis segurou ainda mais forte os punhos de Nicolai, empurrando-o para longe de seu pescoço, sacando sua varinha por precaução, o que não era na verdade muito necessário, pois Nicolai estava mais depressivo do que violento.

Nicolai saiu cambaleante, não exatamente com o empurrão dado por Davis, mas sentia vertigem com todas as idéias e pensamentos negativos que rodopiavam como um furacão dentro de sua cabeça. Andou desoladamente por alguns passos, agachando-se em seguida, com as mãos pressionando energeticamente sua cabeça, como se segurasse o peso de seus infelizes pensamentos que pareciam que explodiriam de seu crânio.

—_Não acredito nisso! Não acredito! Alvo Dumbledore... ele iria depor em meu favor! Em meu favor!! ...Só a presença dele seria o suficiente para convencer o júri! ...E Hermione! Ela é a vitima e mostraria estar ao meu lado! Não acredito que a coisa tenha sido manipulada de forma tão torpe assim!!_

Davis franziu a testa, guardando de volta sua varinha na manga direita de seu casaco. Uma coisa era certíssima a se dizer: que o Nicolai que entrou no Ministério há uma semana atrás não era mais o mesmo que esse Nicolai prostrado e confuso que estava logo à frente. Talvez fosse uma boa expiação para o orgulhoso Bruxo Russo, para baixar de vez a crista e ser menos arrogante.

—Não confia mesmo em mim, Nicolai? – Davis perguntou, parando frente ao rapaz, ainda agachado.

—_Não_. – Foi uma resposta seca.

—Eu já sabia. Vamos! Já se foram nossos quinze minutos...

Nicolai retoma o juízo e se ergue, levando as mãos à cintura e jogando a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto e tentando tirar de dentro de si um fio de coragem para voltar ao Plenário e ouvir calado o restante de seu processo.

Afinal, deveria ser resignado com o destino que escolheram para ele e que, tolamente, acabou concordando. Ser resignado como o cordeiro imolado ou bode expiatório que sabia ser, nessa nova versão de "caça as bruxas". Pensar em Dumbledore como um velho maquiavélico era algo que desanimava completamente!

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 42 - continua.

By **Snake Eye's** - 2007.

* * *

N/A: Descobri que sou um mentiroso... Mais uma vez não encerrei a fic como disse que faria... acho que eu não quero que ela se acabe :S

Acho também que estou perdendo o jeito com a coisa... mais um capítulo inútil e sem tempero :S

Obrigado a todos os reviews recebidos desde o cap 41. Peço desculpas pela demora e por não poder trazer algo à altura da expectativa de quem esperava uma conclusão ou, pelo menos, um desfecho mais emocionante.

Quanto ao próximo cap, só posso prometer que será o 43, e nada mais.

E como vc, caríssima leitora, eu também espero que o próximo cap venha o mais breve possível, e com um conteúdo digno de leitura.

Obrigado a todos! Tudo de bom e até a próxima!

_ Snake Eye's BR_


	43. Julgamento – Asserção

* * *

Capítulo 43 – Julgamento – Asserção.

* * *

Uma fumaceira multicor e um bufão abafado fizeram chamar a atenção de todos os alunos reunidos dentro do laboratório nas masmorras. Grifinória e Sonserina, como de praxe, assistiam juntas a aula de Poções, mas quando se percebeu quem havia causado tal baderna, a perplexidade substituiu o escárnio típico dos Sonserinos, que observavam estupefatos, assim como os Grifinórios, para o causador de tal erro fedorento com uma poção, ou melhor dizendo, a causadora...

—Serei sincero: estou muito preocupado com você, Srta Granger... penso em enviá-la à Pomfrei para lhe fazer uma avaliação psicológica ao invés de acrescentar mais doze horas à sua anterior detenção, que, por acaso, foi determinada pelo mesmo motivo.

O tom sarcástico do Professor Snape se contrastava com a mansuetude das palavras por ele ditas à Hermione. Mesmo isso não foi possível trazer a zombaria de volta aos Sonserinos, que pareciam tão preocupados quantos os colegas de classe, afinal, ver a melhor aluna de Hogwarts dos últimos vinte anos, e a melhor aluna de Poções, errar grotescamente por duas vezes quase consecutivas, era um caso quase de vida-e-morte, pra deixar qualquer um preocupado.

—Ouch! Merlim! Nem eu teria errado essa fórmula deste jeito, Mione! Você não está bem, nada bem!

—Neville! Seu trasgo! Não torne as coisas ainda piores! – Bravejou Harry, puxando Neville grosseiramente pelo braço, afastando-o de Hermione, que olhava estática para o caldeirão ainda fumegante.

Harry conteve-se de segurar nos braços de Hermione, que estavam esticados ao longo do corpo, demonstrando que a aluna estava tão ou ainda mais perplexa com o novo erro cometido na aula de Poções. O rapaz deixou as mãos paradas no ar, contidas, mas falou à garota num tom doce, porém reservado.

—Mione... está tudo bem contigo, não está? Se quiser, podemos levá-la à Madame Pomfrei e...

—Eu-estou-completamente-bem! – Finalmente Hermione se manifestou, mas num tom impaciente, tanto com ela própria quanto com todos que ali estavam. —Será que eu sequer tenho o direito de me distrair e exagerar na dose de um elemento?! Será que não posso, de vez em quando, agir estupidamente como o resto de vocês?!!

—Hermione.. não é isso, é...

Como o laboratório de estudos estava em total silêncio, todos puderam ouvir o desabafo nervoso de Hermione, e de perplexos, passaram a indignados, até mesmo os colegas da Grifinória. Hermione poderia ser a melhor aluna dos últimos anos, mas isso não significava que todo o resto fosse um bando de estúpidos... ou sim?

Snape aproveitou a deixa para fazer o que ele queria mesmo fazer... não poderia permitir que a intragável sabe-tudo saísse de Hogwarts ilesa, sem ter sofrido detenções ou advertências. E sabia que um acréscimo a sua atual detenção – que ela havia cumprido apenas duas vezes – a deixaria de péssimo ânimo.

—Vê-se que a senhorita está mesmo muito bem, psicologicamente, Granger... por mim, está livre de fazer uma visita à Pomfrei, mais sua atual detenção sofrerá um acréscimo de mais doze horas, compreendido?

—Aaah! Dane-se! – Hermione sussurrou baixo, mas duvidava muito que Snape não tivesse ouvido. Apontou sua varinha para o caldeirão que não parava de cuspir fumaça, e com um simples aceno toda a desordem desapareceu.

A garota não esperou por ordem alguma, nem se incomodou de dar qualquer satisfação para quem quer que fosse, apenas pegou sua mochila, jogou-a no ombro, e saiu em passos apressados daquele laboratório sombrio. A perplexidade voltou a tomar conta da turma, uns até teorizavam que talvez aquela não fosse mesmo Hermione Granger, mas uma impostora que estava fazendo uso da poção Polissuco.

E se for mesmo uma impostora, o que terá acontecido à Hermione verdadeira???

Oh, céus! Ela foi seqüestrada!

Ou, talvez, apenas abduzida...

* * *

Dizer que Nicolai estava desanimado equivalia a contar uma piada... ele era o desânimo, a falta de fé em pessoa! Em contraste a ele, estava Jonathan Davis, que até sustentava o esboço de sorriso em seu rosto arredondado.

Davis levantou-se de sua cátedra e postou-se em meio ao palco, frente ao Juiz, após a chamada deste. O advogado de Nicolai deveria conduzir as perguntas às testemunhas de defesa, e um choque, um desnorteamento, tomou conta de todos os presentes no Plenário, inclusive ao próprio Juiz. Apesar de Davis ter mais de dez anos de magistrado, ele continuava sendo imprevisível em suas decisões e ações; literalmente ele tomava resoluções exclusivas para cada caso que dirigia. Apesar de ser muito questionado e criticado a esse respeito, ninguém ousava afirmar o contrário, de que ele era muito bom naquilo que fazia, muitas poucas vezes perdendo um caso e, nessas vezes, não havia outra saída que não fosse mesmo a condenação do réu.

—Apresente a primeira testemunha a depor em favor do réu, Dr Davis... – Mandou o Juiz.

—Sr Meritíssimo, tomei a liberdade de dispensar todas as testemunhas de defesa, de acordo com a emenda do Código Criminal que trata das testemunhas, que podem ser dispensadas do labor a que foram intimadas, caso se constate que sua atuação seria desnecessária ou, em salvo conduto, que tal atuação fosse desvirtuar o processo.

—Merlim! O que John pretende?? – Osborn sussurrou para si mesmo, também perplexo. Conhecia o colega de longa data e já havia atuado algumas outras vezes, tanto contra como a favor, mas até o presente momento ainda não havia entendido o seu estilo... se é que ele tinha um.

O Juiz ficou emudecido por instantes, talvez pensando não ter ouvido direito, tanto que reforçou a pergunta: —Dr Davis, não há nenhuma testemunha a depor? O senhor dispensou a todas?? Até mesmo a Alvo Dumbledore??! – O Juiz terminou sua pergunta num sussurro, onde apenas Davis foi capaz de ouvir. O velho magistrado apoiava-se sobre sua bancada, olhando incrédulo para o bruxo metaleiro a sua frente.

—Sim, senhor, Sr Meritíssimo. Não haverá testemunhas de defesa para prestar depoimento.

—Bem.. então... – o Juiz se ajustou na cátedra, limpando a garganta e pronunciando em voz alta: —Com o cancelamento dos depoimentos que seriam dados pelas testemunhas do réu Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, iniciaremos os debates que serão proferidos pelas partes envolvidas no caso, a começar pela acusação, representada pelo Promotor Oz Osborn, seguida pela defesa, representada pelo Advogado Jonathan Davis. Dentro de quinze minutos, as partes deverão se apresentar diante do júri e defender suas asserções.

* * *

—E então, John, como está o nosso estimado réu? – Falava mansamente Dumbledore, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona de couro negro na sala das testemunhas. Pernas cruzadas, tamborilando uns dedos nos outros, o mago olhava por sobre os óculos de meia lua para a figura soturna de Jonathan Davis, parado em pé a sua frente, mãos na cintura e expressão indefinida, porém estava tranqüilo.

—Cético e pessimista como ele é, me surpreendo de que ainda não tenha tentado se enforcar... temos um belo lustre na nossa sala que serviria muito bem a esse propósito.

—Ora, não seja moleque John, nunca diga coisas assim, nem de brincadeira. Tenho certeza de que na situação dele, depois de tudo que passou, eu mesmo não agiria muito diferente.. é difícil se ter fé nessa circunstância.

—Isso sem contar que ele não confia nada em mim... certamente me acha um louco varrido.

—Hahahah! E isso é alguma novidade, meu garoto? Nicolai não é o primeiro e nem será o seu último cliente que acha que se meteu numa roubada tendo você como defensor.

—Nicolai é um caso inusitado, mas não é um caso difícil.. já peguei situações realmente complexas. E se tivéssemos o senhor depondo em favor dele, seria tão fácil ganhar esse caso que não teria a mínima graça e o pobre do Oz ficaria ainda mais frustrado!

—Eu sei que você sabe bem o que faz, filho, mas não gostaria que fizesse de seus casos jogos ou brincadeiras.

—Oras, Professor... a coisa sempre dá certo, na maioria das vezes, não dá? A diferença agora é que há a questão da mídia e o Ministério que quer se fazer em cima do ocorrido. No fim, tudo dará certo, eu garanto ao senhor! Embora.. eu ainda não entenda algumas coisas...

—Você está certo, Jonathan, não devo interferir no seu estilo... quanto às coisas que você ainda não entende e suponho quais sejam, depois de tudo se arranjar a nosso favor – e os ancestrais Merlins da Bretanha assim o permitam! – você será esclarecido naquilo que quiser, pois merecerá.

—E quanto ao senhor, Professor... irá assistir a audiência ou ficará aqui mesmo?

—Estarei na platéia, já que não poderei estar na cadeira da testemunha. Conforme envelhecemos ficamos mais sentimentais e me compadeço da situação de Nicolai, e espero que minha presença lhe seja reconfortante e ele saiba que não foi abandonado ou traído com uma jogatina.

—... e mesmo porque, Professor, se Nicolai for absolvido, entrará um outro processo a ser feito em relação à liberdade dele, pois, pela experiência que tenho, não creio que o cara saia totalmente isento de qualquer obrigação, saia com liberdade plena.

—A isso estaremos preparados. Agora apenas nos resta torcer para que o júri acate sua asserção, meu caro Jonathan...

* * *

—_O Patriarca Vassili sempre esteve certo... eu fico completamente idiota quando estou ansioso! Huhuhu! Ele se envergonharia terrivelmente de mim se me visse nesses atos subumanos de desespero! Onde foi parar a minha razão, afinal??_

Nicolai se auto-censurava, enquanto esperava pelo retorno de seu advogado na sala destinada ao réu. Estava recostado na parede ao lado do serviço do chá, que deixou intocado desta vez. Gostaria muito que houvesse ali uma janela da qual pudesse ver algo que não fosse aquela sala sisuda que em tudo lembrava aquele desagradável Tribunal. Mesmo que sua vida e sua visão de mundo tivessem melhorado e muito nos últimos quatro anos em que conviveu com Hermione, neste momento ele gostaria – e muito – de ter a mesma visão fechada que tinha antes de ter a menina em sua vida, pois pelo menos neste momento a opressão que sentia seria menos intensa e sequer se preocuparia com o que havia a sua volta. Mas agora, com esse "novo Nicolai", ele queria respirar ar fresco, sentir o vento, ver a claridade natural do dia, e que o ajudaria muito a enfrentar tal situação.

— _ Vanka_! _É isso que me tornei, um_ _vanka_! _Como posso ter enfraquecido tanto??! Vergonhoso, vergonhoso... _– Nicolai se desencostava e andava em direção à porta, meneando em negativo a cabeça, desaprovando e censurando a si próprio, por ter deixado a ponderação de lado, cedendo lugar a atos irracionais, demonstrando sentimentos que sequer deveria ter.

—_É, Nico, encare os fatos e aceite, deixando para depois a resolução do que vier. Já passou por situações realmente terríveis e sobreviveu, por que agora está cedendo ao desespero?! Como a Matriarca sempre me dizia: ... Na bezptichyu i zhopa sol/ove'y... "Qualquer porto é bom numa tempestade_..."

Neste momento, Davis adentra a sala, convocando seu cliente para voltar ao plenário. Nicolai dá um raro sorriso, algo de quem aceita com resignação seu destino, sussurrando para si próprio aquilo que lhe parecia, neste instante, uma oração, e que, inconscientemente, lhe remetia à lembrança de sua querida avó, a Matriarca Maria Ivanóvna, que sempre lhe deu apoio e conselhos, dando-lhe força e coragem – e graças a isso suportou por tantos anos o castigo da Animago Mortis.

— Na bezptichyu i zhopa sol/ove'y...

* * *

Todos já haviam tomado seus lugares no Plenário, que acabava de receber mais espectadores na platéia, pois na "Rádio Corredor" já havia corrido a notícia de que o Caso Donskoi teria finalmente um desfecho, pois os dois advogados, Defesa e Acusação, iriam apresentar suas asserções a respeito de tudo que foi ali exposto e finalmente teria o Julgamento e a Condenação... ou Absolvição.

—Nesta terceira parte do processo de Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, a Defesa e a Acusação deverão expor aos membros do júri suas asserções colhidas durante os depoimentos do réu e das testemunhas de acusação, lembrando, porém, que foi da parte da própria Defesa que as testemunhas que deporiam em favor do réu foram dispensadas. Conforme o estipulado pelo Código de Conduta, a primeira apresentação é feita pela parte da Acusação, representada aqui pelo Promotor Oz Osborn.

O Juiz, após a reabertura da seção, senta-se em sua cátedra, e Osborn apresenta-se ao centro do palco, cumprimentando em respeito ao Juiz e logo em seguida aos membros do júri, aos quais apresentará a sua asserção.

—Senhoras e senhores membros do júri, após vinte e cinco horas corridas do processo, chegamos finalmente ao momento derradeiro onde nos será elucidado esse caso e, conforme o julgamento dos senhores, a justiça será feita.

—Pavel Nicolai Donskoi chegou à Inglaterra há mais de vinte anos atrás, trazido por seus pais da chamada Rússia Oriental, na época, então, pertencente à União das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas, que passava por crises internas e que servia de bom pano de fundo para justificar a saída do país... porém, os planos do casal Donskoi eram totalmente diferentes; o casal Donskoi veio em atendimento à convocação 'Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado', que buscava desesperadamente por aliados a sua causa.

—O réu, que à época contava com apenas dezesseis anos, foi matriculado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, não despertando qualquer suspeita em relação ao envolvimento dos pais com o Círculo das Trevas. Com o filho levando uma vida normal para um adolescente bruxo de sua idade, isso também servia como pano de fundo para ocultar os intentos obscuros. O réu confessou que seus pais, então Comensais da Morte, tinham a intensão de oferecê-lo ao Círculo das Trevas, porém, como o próprio réu afirmou e JUROU, o fato jamais foi consumado. E, segundo o próprio Sr Nicolai Donskoi, o fato de ter sofrido uma maldição proibida pelo próprio Senhor do Círculo das Trevas, foi apenas uma mera retaliação por algum erro cometido por seus pais... erro este que o réu não soube explicar ou apontar.

—E, segundo o depoimento da ex-Auror Bhagata Caborje, que participou das buscas na ocasião do desaparecimento do réu, em vinte quatro de dezembro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete, a afirmativa do réu ganha peso, porém não desvenda o verdadeiro motivo por ter sido amaldiçoado. Como quer que tenha sido, o fato é que o réu, Pavel Nicolai Donskoi permaneceu desaparecido por longas duas décadas, reaparecendo de forma inusitada num acontecimento desagradável.

—E é nesse acontecimento desagradável, a que foi intitulado "Sábado trágico em Hogsmeade", que o réu, segundo ele, adquiriu força de vontade necessária para se libertar da maldição Animago Mortis, proferida por 'O-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado'. Sim! Graças a isso, uma menina foi salva de ser morta por um Comensal da Morte, porém, por outro lado, o sujeito foi morto de forma cruel e desumana, embora o réu afirme que não tinha a vontade humana, pois agiu por instinto animal, mesmo não sendo. Temos aqui, senhores, uma recíproca:

—O réu, com suspeição de pertencer ao Círculo das Trevas, ocultou sua animagia inclusive pelos meses em que esteve em Hogwarts; desaparecido misteriosamente por mais de vinte anos, reaparece num episódio horrendo e cruel, onde um homem foi morto barbaramente, mesmo que este homem seja reconhecidamente um Comensal da Morte e a justificativa para o crime praticado pelo réu tenha sido de salvar a vida de uma pessoa de bem, no caso da jovem bruxa aluna de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. Os meios jamais deverão justificar os fins, quando estes se apresentam de forma a ferir a dignidade humana, pois que o assassinato jamais deva ser justificado e ainda menos justificado os meios cruéis e desumanos em que tal ato hediondo é executado.

—Peço então, aos senhores e senhoras membros do Júri, que dentro de suas concepções de Justiça, julguem se é possível que um homem possa permanecer junto às pessoas de bem de nossa sociedade, não tendo o devido equilíbrio emocional – pois quem comete um assassinato não pode ser considerado equilibrado – e, num momento de ira ou de perturbação venha a cometer outros atos impensados e impulsivos, justificando-se com isso que a forma animaga o turva os sentidos e raciocínio...

—Considerem também que o passado familiar do réu pode ainda interferir em sua conduta futura, pois que o homem também é um produto do meio em que vive e sendo que o réu, nos anos em que se forma a personalidade humana, passou em companhia e influência dos pais que eram Comensais da Morte. Considerem o fato do réu ter passado a maior parte de sua vida na forma animaga, tendo os seus sentidos humanos entorpecidos e corrompidos pelo instinto selvagem do animal, o mesmo instinto em que o réu se justifica pelo cruel assassínio de um homem, há algumas semanas atrás.

—É confiável devolver à sociedade um homem cujo passado recente pesa um ato repulsivo? É confiável devolver à sociedade um homem de passado incerto, que teve os sentimentos mais nobres de um ser humano turvados pelo instinto animal que se arraigou através da animagia coagida por uma maldição?

—Que a sabedoria dos antigos Merlins de nossa Grã Bretanha se faça presente na decisão acertada dos membros honrados deste Júri, e que a Justiça seja feita dentro dos padrões mais nobres e dignos de nossa sociedade. Aqui se encerra a minha asserção, senhores! Muito obrigado!

Osborn encareceu seu agradecimento com um aceno leve de cabeça e voltou em seguida a sua cátedra. Davis foi convocado, como havia sido anteriormente seu colega, e postou-se ao centro do palco, para a sua asserção, que representava, além da justa defesa de Nicolai, o momento derradeiro do processo de acusação e defesa. Tal idéia não passou despercebida pelo animago, que dirigiu um olhar significativo para seu advogado, que Davis, por frações de segundos, percebeu e retribuiu com uma expressão fria, porém com ar confiante.

—Senhoras e senhores membros do Júri, é com satisfação que venho até vós passar a limpo todo este processo cansativo do caso Donskoi. Temos aqui fatos irrefutáveis que nem a mais pérfida hipocrisia seria capaz de fechar os olhos, pois concordamos, todos nós, que um homicídio é sempre hediondo, mesmo que este tenha sido praticado em legítima defesa própria ou do próximo.

—E foi em legítima defesa própria e de seu próximo que meu cliente, o sr Donskoi, _matou um_ _Comensal da Morte_, anônimo, sem registros, fato que torna o infeliz sujeito ainda mais obscuro para a sociedade, fato que mostra o quão deveria ser perigoso. O infeliz covarde teve a hediondez de atacar uma menina de dezessete anos, indefesa, despreparada, que apenas aproveitava um sábado ensolarado para passear por Hogsmeade, no tradicional passeio que Hogwarts faz com seus alunos mensalmente ao nosso pacato vilarejo. Penso o que teria sido de Hermione Granger, que todos conhecem, não por esse fato desagradável, mas por seus talentos bem desenvolvidos e por ser a amiga mais próxima do ícone Harry Potter, um menino que foi herói antes mesmo de saber o que era o mundo e que proporcionou a todos nós, quatorze anos de tranqüilidade, sem ofensivas e ameaças por parte do Círculo das Trevas! Penso o que teria sido dessa moça brilhante se não fosse pela intervenção de meu cliente, que impediu que uma verdadeira tragédia tivesse acontecido. E digo-vos, senhores, com toda a certeza que minha longa experiência neste meio de mentes pervertidas pelo crime e ambição, que a morte teria sido pouca coisa comparada ao que o anônimo Comensal da Morte teria feito àquela pobre menina, sozinha e indefesa num local isolado como as margens do córrego de Hogsmeade, onde tudo ocorreu.

—Sim, meu cliente cometeu um homicídio e no auge da horrenda situação, onde acreditava que a jovem Hermione Granger estava morta por estrangulamento – pois, como sabem, a moça foi espancada e estrangulada pelo Comensal – ele usou de demasiada força, uma força que ele não poderia controlar estando inconsciente de si mesmo, inconsciente que havia rompido com uma maldição que o dominava há vinte anos. Não podemos culpar um ser inconsciente de seus atos, pois tudo que o sr Donskoi queria é que o homem pagasse o mal cometido contra uma pessoa de bem, uma pessoa brilhante e de futuro promissor que é Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, o nosso pequeno salvador e logo implacável inimigo 'Daquele-que-não-se-nomeia' e daqueles que o seguem pela turva senda das Trevas!

—E penso, também, senhores, que se meu cliente, em algum momento de sua vida houvesse tido qualquer envolvimento com o Círculo das Trevas, ele nunca que teria se voltado contra os seguidores e teria, mesmo que em sua forma animaga, tentado algo contra o fabuloso Harry Potter, pois, como sabemos, o réu, enquanto na forma animaga do gato de estimação de Hermione Granger, tinha acesso irrestrito ao círculo dos bons de Hogwarts.

—E é algo de extrema injustiça imputar uma conduta a alguém apenas por osmose: dizer que meu cliente, o sr Donskoi, pode ter ou vir a ter inclinações para o crime e para o Círculo das Trevas pelo fato dos pais terem seguido o 'Inomeável', é revitimar o réu: primeiro pelo intento que os pais tinham de entregá-lo como um presente ao senhor das trevas, intenção esta confirmada pelo renomado Mestre de Poções Severus Snape, em seu depoimento na primeira parte desta seção, intenção contra a qual meu cliente lutou como pode, escondendo, inclusive, a sua animagia, para que o processo de sua entrega não fosse adiantado devido a vantagem a mais oferecida e que, provavelmente, foi a causa de sua maldição; e meu cliente é vitimizado pela segunda vez ao acusá-lo de ser um Comensal apenas porque seus pais o eram... pensamento este pueril e injusto.

—O único crime realmente cometido por meu cliente é exatamente este: o homicídio, embora por legítima defesa própria e de Hermione Granger, a quem conseguiu proteger e salvar da morte trágica, mesmo que por meio escuso e cruel. Mas... lembremos que todo e qualquer réu que aqui depõe, antes jura sob magia responder a verdade e nada além da verdade, e.. Pavel Nicolai Donskoi afirmou, mais de uma vez, que não tinha consciência de sua condição humana no momento do crime perpetrado por ele. Ao ver o ente querido abatido, os instintos que se impregnaram pelos longos anos de cárcere carnal por uma maldição imperdoável e obscura se afloraram ao seu apogeu e o pobre amaldiçoado fez o que pensou ser a única coisa que realmente poderia fazer: fazer com que o Comensal pagasse com a própria vida a vida inocente tirada por ele mesmo, momentos antes.

—E será que devemos condenar Pavel Nicolai por ocultar sua animagia? Como o próprio réu afirmou em plenário, ele não tinha outra opção além de contar consigo próprio. Seus pais eram criminosos, Comensais da Morte à serviço do 'Inomeável'. Como filho, deve-se honrar pai e mãe, por mais errados que estes estejam; não poderia buscar ajuda de Alvo Dumbledore ou mesmo do Ministério, pois isso acarretaria pronta delação e prisão de seus pais; não podia recorrer ao único que poderia ajudá-lo, seu avô, pai de seu pai, que, por motivos que cabem a ele e sua cultura, deserdou e rompeu definitivamente os laços com o filho e sua família. O que mais um garoto de dezesseis anos poderia fazer? Apenas esconder-se, então...

—Foi provado dentro deste plenário que o réu não tem ou teve qualquer vínculo com o Círculo das Trevas, ficou provado em prova evidente e contundente que o réu não é e nunca foi um Comensal da Morte, pois que através da aplicação da Morsmordre, feita perante todos que aqui estavam, não surgiu nenhuma evidência que provasse o contrário. Pavel Nicolai Donskoi é completamente inocente nesta acusação.

—Portanto, senhores, não vejo onde poderíamos condenar o réu à pena de ser enviado à Azkaban, visto que seus crimes nada foram além de erros e equívocos: uns causados pela inexperiência e desorientação de um adolescente despatriado e vivendo uma séria crise familiar, outra de um ser humano entorpecido por uma maldição trevosa que o agrilhoava ao corpo de um animal por longas duas décadas... ponderemos, senhores, dentro de nossos conceitos mais justos e nobres e vejamos se o réu já não foi suficientemente penalizado por deslizes cometidos e se o réu não merece uma chance de se tornar uma pessoa de bem, como já provou ter tal propensão, ao contrair pesado débito ao salvar a vida de uma jovem promissora que, certamente!, fará muito ainda pelo Mundo Bruxo... muito obrigado!

Nicolai estava estupefato com a atuação de seu desprezado advogado de defesa. Achou convincente as palavras anteriores do promotor Osborn, mas ouvir e ver Davis atuando lhe remetia a um 'quê' que não sabia especificar... estava atordoado e não sabia dizer se pelas palavras misericordiosas do advogado ou por um magnetismo que parecia vibrar dele, no momento da asserção... talvez fosse essa a manifestação daquilo que ele havia dito, que Alvo Dumbledore havia lhe dito ser sua magia: _Einfühlung_ e _Persuasione_ – Empatia e persuasão.

E no mesmo instante em que se lembrava da figura onipotente de Dumbledore, eis que uma mão longa e fina pousa suavemente em seu ombro, quebrando-lhe o certo encanto em que parecia estar. Olhando por sobre o ombro, Nicolai avista a figura bondosa do Diretor de Hogwarts, sorrindo-lhe docemente e lhe transmitindo confiança e alegria através daqueles olhos azuis-água que transpiravam uma sabedoria anciã.

—Tudo dará certo, meu filho! Confie em seu destino...

Nicolai abriu a boca para responder algo, mas não foi capaz de externar sua voz. Neste mesmo instante, o Juiz encerrava a seção, estipulando um intervalo de uma hora para que os membros do Júri se recolhessem na sala precisa a eles e chegassem ao consenso de absolver ou condenar Pavel Nicolai Donskoi.

Uma atmosfera de ansiosa expectativa pairava no ambiente, tornando o ar dali quase que eletrizado. Nicolai sentiu o gelo emotivo o invadindo em seu âmago e soube, então, estar verdadeiramente diante de um momento derradeiro, mas também sentia-se aliviado por saber que toda aquela pressão já havia terminado. O que viesse depois, sua absolvição ou condenação, seria apenas um fato a ser comemorado ou enfrentado de cabeça erguida, mas não mais a terrível pressão psicológica enfrentada dentro do Tribunal.

Enfim, o fim havia chegado. Bem ou mal, algo dali sairia e não haveria mais a indefinição de sua situação, pois algo se resolveria a seu favor ou contra.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 43 - continua.

By ** Snake Eye's** - 2007.

* * *

** N/A:** Bem, usei novamente alguns termos em russo, porém não posso afirmar com exatidão que estão completamente corretos, mas, de qualquer forma, aí vai a tradução:

Na bezptichyu i zhopa sol/ove'y - Qualquer porto é bom numa tempestade. – Neste caso, há a dúvida quanto aos termos 'sol' e 'ove'y', que estão separados por uma barra. Ou são termos distintos, e devem ser escolhidos de acordo com a circunstância da frase ou a barra é algum tipo de acentuação usada no idioma. É um mico usar algo sem saber, então peço que, se alguém souber, pode reclamar.

Vanka (van'ku) – é o nome dado ao personagem idiota de histórias que se passam em aldeias.

Siiiiim!!! E, ao que tudo parece, o capítulo 44 é o último! Torcemos!

E ele só será postado se houver mais de 100 reviews para este capítulo aqui XDD eu tô falando sério XDDD

Abraçus de cobra!!

* * *

Agradecendo aos reviews de:

-´-Melody Sephy Kitsune-´-

-´-J. B. Malfoy-´-

-´-**Kami**-´-

-´-LunnaBR-´-

-´-Alininha-´-

-´-Marcy Black-´-

-´-Sandy Mione-´-

-´-**Naj**-´-

-´-**Morgana R. Black**-´-

-´-Marcy Black-´-

-´-**Sofia di Luna**-´-

-´-Estrelinha W.M.-´-

-´-**Izabella**-´-

-´-Lolixx-´-

Muito obrigado!!! E voltem sempre!!

* * *

-´-**Animago Mortis - Snake Eye's 2007**-´-


	44. Volta

* * *

Capítulo 44 - Volta.

* * *

O sol já desaparecia no horizonte montanhoso. Apenas se avistava um círculo laranja e disforme que parecia derreter por entre nuvens rajadas pelo vento do fim de tarde.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelos pássaros que pareciam discutir seus lugares nas árvores, e por grilos e outros insetos noturnos que começavam a despertar para mais um "dia de trabalho".

A brisa forte já anunciava os dias do Outono que se aproximava, deixando as noites mais estreladas e mais frescas.

Hermione, sentada sob o belvedere do gazebo no alto da colina, que era enfeitiçado com o Fidellius e que ela tinha o conhecimento do lugar por causa de Crookshanks, apreciava o cair da noite, após passar toda a tarde ali, recompondo-se e relaxando-se do estresse em que estava. A luz do dia rapidamente se esvaia e o manto azul escuro já começava a cobrir a paisagem. As estrelas do Céu e os pirilampos da Terra começavam a irradiar sua própria luz, fazendo pontos brilhantes e dispersos em vários lugares.

Mais uma vez valeu a pena cabular as aulas para descansar e recompor sua tranqüilidade interior. Em outros tempos, Hermione não poderia sequer sonhar com isso – que, com certeza, seria interpretado como um pesadelo – o que lhe seria visto como uma falta imperdoável, mas... muitas coisas mudaram ao longo do tempo e, principalmente, nas últimas semanas; e hoje a jovem se permitia quebrar regras (ilusórias, diga-se de passagem) para ouvir seus sentimentos, dar atenção ao seu coração, órgão das ponderações do amor.

Negligenciar-se, negar-se, é levar-se ao caos e à ruína. O mundo de fora é o reflexo do mundo interior e este apenas se conserta quando o outro se ajusta.

E levar-se aos limites extremos, ultrapassá-los, não respeitando-se, não parando, não descansando, não refletindo quando se deve, é auto-crueldade e auto-desamor.

Portanto, quando se chega aos limites e tudo começa a ruir, é hora de parar, se acalmar e refletir, "pôr a casa em ordem". E aí sim, depois de tudo limpo, arrumado, consertado, é hora de retornar à estrada, renovado e recarregado de novas energias.

Hermione mantinha-se de olhos fechados, como em estado de vigília. Apreciava a brisa que deslizava por ela, acariciando seu rosto e esvoaçando seus cabelos, que estavam soltos, livres. A gravata vermelha-dourada estava afrouxada e os primeiros botões da camisa branca estavam abertos, demonstrando a displicência necessária para conseguir o devido relaxamento. Mas uma vozinha fina e baixinha a trazia de volta ao ambiente quase escuro.

—Srta Hermione Granger... vamos, coma um pouco, Karinska lhe trouxe um lanchinho, pois faz horas que a menina não se alimenta.

—Karinska? – Hermione foi surpreendida pela pequena elfa doméstica, já que não esperava por ninguém estando ali, isolada.

—Sim, senhorita, é a Karinska e ela estava aqui faz tempo, observando a menina. Mas Karinska pensou que a menina estaria com fome, pois é quase noite. Desculpe a Karinska, Srta Hermione, ela não queria assustá-la! – A pequena elfa terminou de falar com voz fugidia, curvando-se em seguida, quase encostando a testa no chão. Hermione se apressou em rapidamente recompor a pobre criatura, que vivia ainda mentalmente agrilhoada pelo servilismo, que já fazia parte de sua personalidade.

—Karinska, sabe que comigo não precisa dessas formalidades... – Hermione repreendeu-a docemente, trazendo a pequena criatura ao seu lado, fazendo-a sentar encostada a si, envolvendo-a com seu braço direito. —Mas vou adorar comer o que trouxe! Agora que falou, notei que estou com um pouco de fome, sim

A elfa alargou um enorme sorriso, pondo-se em pé num instante, fazendo uma reverência. Hermione sorriu sem graça, sabendo que não adiantava muito tentar reprimir esse servilismo automático de elfos domésticos como Karinska.

—Gostaria de apenas pedir algo, Karinska... – Hermione pausou apenas pelo tempo necessário do assentimento da pequena elfa. —Será que poderíamos lanchar juntas aqui, na varanda da casa?

A elfa sequer respondeu e saiu em disparada – e sorridente – para dentro do gazebo, trazendo, logo em seguida, uma bandeja enorme (proporcionalmente a ela) com jarra de suco, copos e sanduíches bastante gordos, que Hermione duvidava muito que conseguisse comer um por inteiro, mas, enfim, deu de ombros e se apressou em auxiliar a elfa, pois a impressão que tinha é que a bandeja a esmagaria.

* * *

A hora de intervalo para a concessão de opiniões dos membros do júri transcorria. Nicolai aguardava na sala destinada ao réu, em companhia de Davis. O advogado permanecia absorto e silencioso num canto da sala, sentado à mesa, enquanto folheava o Profeta Diário daquela data. A impressão que se tinha ao vê-lo é que ele estava completamente tranqüilo, de alma lavada e missão cumprida. Nicolai, que já não nutria mais a velha antipatia por ele – mas que ainda estava longe de sentir alguma simpatia – apenas o observava em silêncio. Aparentemente, ele próprio estava calmo, mas somente ele sabia a ansiedade que vinha em seu peito. Recostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos a fim de não ver os minutos passarem e – quem sabe? – quando os abrisse novamente tudo já teria terminado e se definido.

O término desse desagradável episódio havia finalmente chegado. Não mais depoimentos; não mais acusações; não mais defesas; não mais tribunal. Apenas viria agora a resolução desse problema e a idéia de ser preso já não era mais tão aterradora, visto o massacre psicológico que sofreu nesse famigerado julgamento.

"—_Lamento muito, Hermione... por tudo isso que ocorreu... gostaria de poder lhe ver uma última vez, lhe ver com o ar suave como a muito não vejo..._" – Nicolai pesou consigo mesmo, as palavras mansas misturadas às lembranças de quatro anos junto de Hermione.

Os minutos se escoaram e a hora fática chegou e pegou Nicolai entre o sono e a vigília. Um sinal luminoso sobre a porta se acendeu e dela entrou um homem trajando terno preto, convocando o réu e seu advogado ao Plenário. O Animago acordou e logo sua mente estava alerta, um choque gelado em seu peito desceu até o estômago e entranhas. Não havia mais nada para se esperar e finalmente estaria livre... livre daquele tribunal nojento.

Nicolai pôs-se de pé e jogou apenas um olhar de esguelha para Davis que, quase num sussurro, o convidou a seguir em frente, rumo ao salão do julgamento. Cabisbaixo e quase num estado de torpor, Nicolai saiu seguido de Davis. Nada disseram um ao outro, apenas lançaram seus passos rumo à resolução desse problema.

O plenário estava tão cheio quanto nas primeiras horas do primeiro dia do julgamento. Nicolai lançou um olhar furtivo por todo o ambiente, parando por imperceptíveis instantes na figura altiva de Dumbledore, que estava logo na primeira fila de cadeiras da assembléia, bem ao centro. O Animago e seu advogado foram para seus lugares de antes, as cátedras do réu e defesa, sentando-se e dando toda a sua atenção ao juiz, que se concentrava em arrumar um pequeno bolo de papel, enquanto os membros do júri, que também retornavam do intervalo e agora no reduzido número de sete, ajeitavam-se em suas próprias cátedras.

O Juiz reabriu a sessão:

—Após o intervalo de uma hora para a avaliação e concessão do júri, a última parte da sessão está aberta. Dentro das normas jurídicas e de acordo com a legislação vigente, cada um dos sete membros do júri selecionados aleatoriamente apresentará a sua decisão, cabendo ao Juiz Pleno deste caso acatar a vontade da maioria e distribuir, de acordo com a Lei do Código Penal Bruxo, a sentença, dando o Veredictum Maximu. Lembrando que, qual seja a sentença, as partes, Defesa ou Acusação, poderão contestar posteriormente, fazendo-se uso do recurso da apelação.

—Por favor, isso não... não de novo! – Nicolai sussurrou para si mesmo. Davis apenas deu uma rápida olhada de esguelha, voltando novamente sua atenção ao juiz.

—...dos vinte e um membros do Júri Popular, sete membros foram selecionados a fim de representarem a vontade do grupo maior e de toda a Sociedade Bruxa. O número ímpar favorece uma decisão plena e raciocinada e não um sorteio que poderia vir acarretar, injuridicamente, um empate na decisão do Júri. Porém, prevalecerá a decisão com maior número de votos, caracterizando a democracia do julgamento daqueles que representam a Justiça e a Sociedade.

—Aos senhores membros do Júri, de acordo com a ordem do número de chamada de suas fichas, concedo que apresentem ao Plenário sua avaliação, decidindo se o réu presente, Sr Pavel Nicolai Donskoi, será penalizado ou absolvido.

* * *

Sentado sob a meia luz que adentrava o luxuoso escritório, Vassili Afanassievich olhava centrando para o pergaminho amarrotado que segurava com firmeza. O olhar denso e a postura rígida demonstravam que uma decisão importante estava sendo tomada, mas para que tal era necessário abrir mão do amor-próprio, do orgulho.

Levemente a porta do escritório é aberta e por ela entra Maria Ivanóvna, que, delicadamente, recosta a porta e desliza até a escrivaninha onde o esposo se encontrava tão absorto em decisões e pensamentos.

Não foi necessário nada ser dito; bastou que Vassili levantasse os olhos duvidosos para sua esposa para que esta encontrasse a resposta e entendesse o que se passava. A carta de Dumbledore mantinha-se firmemente segura nas mãos fortes e sulcadas do velho mago russo.

Ivanóvna sorriu leve e docemente e sua mão direita pousou como uma pluma sobre a mão do esposo, e a envolveu como uma decisão certa a ser tomada.

—Meu amado... deixemos o passado descansar em paz, dando-nos a paz neste presente que nos é oferecido... acolhemos de coração a chance redentora que nos é concedida... deixe-nos estar novamente com o nosso menino...

Vassili não esboçou nenhum som ou expressão, apenas continuou a olhar diretamente para sua esposa que permanecia firme em sua doçura diante dele.

A decisão certa seria tomada. Uma decisão que tardou longos vinte e dois anos, mas que ainda não era tarde demais, pois ainda havia vida e havia esperança.

* * *

A tensão pairava no ar como energia elétrica de uma tempestade. Nicolai estava hirto, olhos vidrados em direção à bancada do Júri. Davis mantinha-se tranqüilo, braços cruzados sobre a mesa e apenas prestava atenção à bancada. Quando o primeiro jurado levantou-se, Nicolai, involuntariamente, fechou a mão em punho, prensando-a contra seu estômago. A mandíbula tensa se fechava com força e o animago quase não se permitia respirar.

Um homem calvo, rosa-amarelado, aparentando por volta dos cinqüenta anos, de ar insone, levanta-se de sua cadeira na bancada do Júri, fazendo um leve meneio em cumprimento ao Juiz, limpa a garganta antes de proferir o primeiro veredicto do grupo:

—Culpado.

Uma palavra esperada, completamente passível que ser proferida, mas que toma ares graves e lisérgicos quando é proferida dentro de um Tribunal e se torna ainda mais densa quando no Tribunal _você_ é o réu em acusação. Nicolai sorveu todo o ar que seus pulmões comportavam e estes parecem ter enviado todo o oxigênio ao cérebro, pois uma sensação desagradável de devaneio tomou conta dele e o mundo a sua volta pareceu tomar outro aspecto, outras cores e outra textura. Esse 'culpado' lhe atravessou o cérebro como fosse um projétil disparado contra sua cabeça.

O tempo é relativo. A distância entre os instantes toma proporções completamente adversas aos números lógicos do relógio. Um segundo, um minuto, podem demorar muito, serem muito lentos para passar de um ponto a outro, ou serem rápidos como o pensamento, rápidos como a luz. A relatividade disso está na importância em que se dá ao objeto que se deseja e que está a espera no segundo, no minuto seguinte.

Foram apenas alguns segundos entre um jurado e outro, mas para Nicolai, os segundos tornaram–se horas tortuosamente lentas, que se arrastavam nos ponteiros do relógio fictício.

E o alívio. Ah, e que alivio! Como a água fria que apaga o fogo.

—Inocente.

E uma jovem bruxa, de aparência benevolente, levanta-se em seguida após a outra quando retorna ao seu lugar:

—Inocente.

Nicolai se permitiu o esboçar de um sorriso, um sorriso incrédulo, mas ainda um sorriso quando o quarto jurado, um homem idoso, de cabelos e bigodes brancos e abundantes, levanta-se lentamente, sem muita vontade, proferindo rapidamente seu veredicto:

—Inocente.

Davis esboçou um imperceptível sorriso vitorioso, enquanto Nicolai se permitiu, mais uma vez, extravasar sua emoção em um sorriso largo e uma quase inaudível exclamação, fechando energeticamente as mãos em punho, como se para conter uma exaltação maior.

Uma bruxa mediana, de cabelos platinados e expressão sisuda, levanta-se de sua cátedra e responde ao mundo de nariz erguido:

—Culpado.

O sorriso confiante de Nicolai se desmanchou num brochar decepcionante. Recriminou-se instintivamente por sua exaltação anterior, por se deixar levar por um otimismo que chegava a ofender sua inteligência. Jonathan Davis, muito perceptivo, sequer voltou sua atenção a Nicolai, mas sussurrou algo para manter-lhe a confiança:

—Isso não é nada... ainda não terminou.

Um outro jurado idoso, de aspecto bonachão e muito gordo, levante-se e com um largo sorriso parvo, dá seu veredicto:

—Culpado.

Não mais a água fria que abranda o calor do fogo. Agora uma verdadeira enxurrada de gelo sobre a frágil chama de esperança de Nicolai, que retorna ao seu típico pessimismo, entregando-se às piores conjecturas. Instintivamente volta-se para Dumbledore que está sentado na primeira fila da platéia. O olhar desalento do animago busca desesperadamente o consolo azul-água do velho mago, mas encontra um ar tenso também em Dumbledore, que, de expressão fechada, dispensa toda a sua atenção ao Júri.

Jonathan Davis, que antes demonstrava toda sua tranqüila confiança, torna-se também tenso, curvando mais para frente os ombros enrijecidos pela tensão do suspense. Mais uma única sentença, apenas mais uma, a última, e Nicolai poderia ser mandado à Azkaban ou de volta à Sociedade. Mesmo com todos seus anos de experiência, mesmo sendo capaz de "prever" os fatos apenas pela observância dos ocorridos, o instinto de preservação falava mais alto nesses momentos cruciais e Davis entregava-se em seu lado humano.

Um bruxo negro, calvo, de expressão grave e aparência severa, levanta-se lentamente e põe-se riste militarmente. Os olhos muito negros e firmes dentro das escleróticas amareladas, deitam-se por instantes sobre Nicolai, que devolve um olhar apreensivo e angustiado. O homem lentamente caminha com o olhar do réu para o Juiz, e sua voz densa e cristalina ribomba no Plenário:

—Inocente!

Da Terra ao Céu. Em milionésimos de segundos, à velocidade da Luz que clareia as mentes e liberta as consciências, Nicolai sentiu-se planar num espaço amplo e tranqüilo, de brisa suave e fresca, de leveza de pluma, de pétala. O rapaz estava atônito, com a mente vagando entre a realidade e a dúvida, o ceticismo. A emoção era tanta, e a leveza tão grande que chegava a sufocar e Nicolai não conseguia expressar mais que um sorriso largo e aparvalhado, de boca aberta e congelada na expressão 'Ah!'. Davis, muito sério, posta-se em pé e quase rudemente pega Nicolai pelo braço esquerdo e o condiciona até o centro do palco, frente ao Juiz, que bate insistentemente com o martelo sobre sua mesa, exigindo silêncio e respeito dentro do Plenário que estava tomado por um burburinho de vozes, exclamações e arrastar de cadeiras. Não saberíamos dizer se a platéia comemorava ou condenava a decisão suprema do Júri, mas que todos estavam alvoroçados, estavam. Ninguém ali era o réu além de Nicolai, mas o veredicto final sempre é um alivio, pois, ao menos, a pena de estar sendo julgado havia terminado.

Parados ao centro, Nicolai e Davis aguardavam o Veredictum Maximu do Juiz. Cessados os barulhos no Plenário que desconcentravam, o Juiz dá a palavra final aquele julgamento.

—Por quatro votos a três, o Júri popular declara que o Sr Pavel Nicolai Donskoi é inocente nas acusações a que foi julgado, sendo que o réu está absolvido e apto à regressar à sociedade dentro das normas de conduta pré-estabelecidas pela Secretaria de Defesa do Ministério da Magia.

—Normas de condutas pré-estabelecidas? O que é isso agora?? – Nicolai, desconfiado e cauteloso, sussurrava a Davis.

—Você esperava sair daqui com um forte abraço e beijos no rosto, meu caro? – Davis respondia em ironia.

—... como não houve unanimidade na decisão do Júri, o réu deverá permanecer em observação pelo período de um ano, contando a partir da data do veredicto, isto é, da data de hoje. E durante esse período o réu deverá apresentar-se à Secretaria de Defesa do Ministério da Magia uma vez a cada trinta dias. Como o Sr Donskoi não completou o tempo de estudo exigido para exercer a magia, fica proibido de portar uma varinha e utilizar qualquer artifício mágico, bem como conjurar feitiços, encantamentos, prestidigitação ou mesmo fazer preparos de poções, filtros, ungüentos ou qualquer outra forma química mágica; não poderá fazer uso de qualquer aparato, objeto, equipamento, acessório ou mesmo um brinquedo de cunho mágico; enquanto o Sr Donskoi não estiver devidamente registrado e regulamentado não poderá exercer sua animagia.

—A quarentena durará exatos doze meses, e quando esse período expiar, o réu deverá ser submetido a severa avaliação psico-social para poder continuar a gozar de liberdade na Comunidade Bruxa. Este prazo de quarentena poderá ser adiantado ou prorrogado de acordo com a conduta do próprio réu.

—O Sr Donskoi não poderá sair da Inglaterra por igual período ao menos que seja deportado em acordo com o país de interesse, seja por iniciativa do réu ou do Ministério, e ainda assim deverá ser observado os critérios do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra, país de origem do caso. Em caso de viagens, a Secretaria de Defesa deverá ser informada de datas e destinos e o réu não poderá permanecer ausente da Inglaterra por um período superior a três semanas ou vinte e um dias.

Nicolai estava boquiaberto, estupefato. Até mesmo Davis parecia surpreso e incrédulo diante da "absolvição" do Juiz. Davis sabia que alguma norma seria imputada a Nicolai, mas não pensava que o círculo seria fechado a ponto de praticamente obrigar Nicolai a sobreviver como um muggle!

—Mas... eu fui mesmo absolvido?? – Nicolai perguntava em tom irônico, numa expressão incrédula e sarcástica.

O Juiz se mostrou aborrecido com o tom de Nicolai e respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom, porém mordaz. O magistrado debruçou-se sobre seu balcão e um sorriso de canto acompanhou suas palavras:

—Sr Donskoi... o senhor foi considerado inocente das acusações por apenas quatro votos, sendo que quarenta por cento do Júri o considera culpado... o que queria, meu filho? Uma varinha nova em folha, mil galeões em seu nome no Gringotes e vassoura para ir até o Rio de Janeiro passar o verão?!

Jonathan Davis intercedeu, segurando quase imperceptivelmente Nicolai pelo ombro esquerdo, impedindo-o de retrucar e deixar o Juiz de mau-humor.

—Meritíssimo! Tendo em vista o desfecho do caso e as circunstâncias que pesam sobre meu cliente, concordo que tais medidas sejam justas e coerentes, mas ainda preciso interceder sobre a decisão de deixar o Sr Donskoi completamente inapto ao uso da magia. Devido a peculiar realidade de meu cliente, ele não terá como sobreviver no mundo bruxo e sequer no mundo não-mágico. Como defesa, não posso aceitar que o Sr Donskoi fique plenamente inapto ao uso da magia.

—Compreendo sua preocupação com seu cliente e é justa sua apelação, Dr Davis, mas o senhor sabe perfeitamente que um bruxo não pode fazer uso legalmente da magia se não tiver sido graduado para tal, seja nos sete anos básicos de estudos numa escola qualificada, seja num curso supletivo para adultos, após, logicamente, ser aprovado mediante avaliações. Portanto, Dr Davis, se quiser que seu cliente possa ter acesso ao uso da magia, matricule-o num supletivo de intensidade avançada e ele poderá portar uma varinha e exercer a magia dentro do domínio escolar e, após sua graduação, poderá fazer isso como qualquer outro bruxo adulto graduado. Creio estejamos compreendidos e dou por encerrado esse caso. Passar bem e desejo boa sorte ao Sr Donskoi.

O Plenário começou a esvaziar rapidamente, desmanchando-se em ruídos de passos e arrastar de cadeiras. Atônito, sentindo a cabeça cheia de ar, Nicolai foi conduzido por Davis para o corredor que dava acesso à entrada/saída do Tribunal.

O que, afinal, o Animago sentia depois de tudo? Estava confuso, não saberia o que responder. Estava livre e isso deveria lhe trazer, no mínimo, alegria... mas algo pesava sobre seus ombros. Estava livre de Azkaban, estava livre dos dementadores... mas apenas isso: ainda estava agrilhoado à condição de suspeito, de criminoso passível; estava proibido de se utilizar de magia, não poderia sequer se utilizar de sua forma animaga sem que o Ministério não o punisse por isso; não havia um lugar para retornar; poderia pedir asilo ao Ministério da Rússia, mas também lá não haveria para onde voltar. Se ao menos tivessem lhe dado o direito ao uso da magia, seria mais fácil sobreviver dignamente. Estava confuso e não sabia o que deveria fazer agora que estava legalmente livre e perdoado, mesmo que de uma forma torta.

—Sem saber o que fazer, Russo? – Perguntava um divertido Davis, dentro de sua percepção extra-humana.

Nicolai parou ao meio do corredor e encarou Davis, desanimado. A sua antipatia pelo advogado havia finalmente desaparecido, mas nada lhe respondeu em troca.

—Já que sou um cara legal e estou de muito bom humor, vou te dar um parâmetro inicial: amanhã mesmo iremos retornar à Secretaria de Defesa e fazer a solicitação da sua licença para uso de animagia, que por ser uma forma de magia nata, teoricamente incapaz de causar danos a terceiros, você poderá exercer livremente depois de fichado e licenciado, daí poderá usar sua animagia para revirar latões de lixo e não morrer de fome...

—_Você é desagradável, Jonathan Davis! Seu humor negro não tem a mínima graça!_

—Lamento muito, mas concordo com Nicolai, John! E eu tenho uma idéia muito melhor quanto ao fato do nosso ex-réu sobreviver no mundo bruxo...

Dumbledore surgia com seu sorriso sincero e costumeiro no corredor quase vazio, onde apenas algumas poucas pessoas passavam apressadas sem mais se preocuparem com os "astros" daquele julgamento. Nicolai nada disse ou esboçou, apenas o fitou curioso.

—Eu sugiro que Nicolai volte a estudar magia em Hogwarts, concluir seu curso básico a partir de onde parou, para, ao menos, ter o direito de fazer algum uso disso. E, claro, antes deverá fazer seu registro de animagia, afinal, um dom maravilhoso como esse não deve ser deixado de lado...

Uma onda de alegria abrasou o interior de Nicolai que se permitiu um sorriso, mas um sorriso entristecido pelo raciocínio:

—_Isso seria mesmo maravilhoso, Professor! Mas... eu não sou mais um garoto, tenho 37 anos de idade, embora não seja essa a minha aparência... legalmente eu não posso freqüentar Hogwarts, certo?_

—O ideal, claro, seria que você estivesse de acordo com a faixa etária da série a que deveria pertencer, não é uma questão legal ou ilegal, mas uma questão de estatuto geral das escolas de magia de nível elementar. Mas como seu caso, Nico, é atípico e peculiar, e eu sendo o Diretor de Hogwarts, posso abrir-lhe uma exceção...

—_Então, o senhor está querendo dizer quê...?_ – Nicolai sabia perfeitamente o que Dumbledore estava falando, mas fez-se de sonso, pois queria ouvir todas as palavras ditas pelo Diretor. Um sorriso – ainda incrédulo – se formou em seu rosto, desanuviando-lhe.

O mago bondoso abriu ainda mais seu sorriso e suas palavras lhe saíram felizes, emitindo, além do som, a sua alegria e vibração positiva de fé e esperança. Fez porque sabia que era isso que o garoto queria e julgava que ele o merecia.

—Eu, Alvo Dumbledore, Diretor de Hogwarts, o convido, Sr Donskoi, a retornar à Hogwarts e completar o seu ensino básico ainda este ano, continuando de onde parou há vinte anos, dando prosseguimento ao seu sétimo ano... o senhor aceita esta humilde oferta? É pouco em vista do que fez pela comunidade há tantos anos atrás e mesmo há pouco tempo, enquanto ainda preso em sua forma animaga, mas é tudo que posso ofertá-lo neste momento...

A resposta de Nicolai foi um largo, sincero e feliz sorriso que, em toda a sua vida, talvez jamais tenha se desenhado em seu rosto. Muitas boas imagens vieram a sua mente, bons momentos de sua vida, e Dumbledore nunca lhe pareceu tão digno e superior. Por instantes lembrou-se de seus avós, especialmente de Vassili, que sempre fora com ele rígido e amável ao mesmo tempo. A resposta de Nicolai não veio em forma de palavras, pois a emoção inédita que sentia lhe era impossível se expressar verbalmente. Avançou em passos fortes até Dumbledore e abraçou-o como se ele fosse seu pai ou, melhor, como fosse seu próprio avô. Em voz rouca e embargada pela emoção, agradeceu ao velho mago com uma honestidade que jamais havia usado até então:

—_Obrigado, Professor... muito obrigado... por tudo...!_

* * *

Dois dias haviam se passado quando Nicolai retornava para Hogwarts pela segunda vez em sua vida, depois que de lá fora violentamente arrancado, há vinte anos atrás. A primeira, que parecia ter sido há milhares de anos, foi em companhia de Hermione, dentro de um cesto de vime, como um gatinho de estimação.

Jonathan Davis completava a sua missão, entregando o rapaz à tutela de Hogwarts e Alvo Dumbledore. Os primeiros passos de uma vida nova e reta já haviam sido dados e agora Nicolai Donskoi era um animago registrado e legalizado. A influência de Davis agilizou a deferência no pedido de legalização e agora Crookshanks poderia revirar latões à vontade, nas palavras do sarcástico advogado.

Para evitar o assédio de curiosos, Nicolai e Davis chegavam à Escola altas horas da noite, sendo ambos recepcionados pelo caloroso Dumbledore em companhia de Snape e McGonagall, em sua sempre expressão sisuda.

Após a recepção e algumas palavras de apoio, Davis foi levado por elfos para um aposento destinado às visitas e McGonagall se recolheu a seu próprio quarto, ficando Nicolai a sós com Snape e Dumbledore no gabinete diretor.

—Filho... – Dumbledore se dirigia paternalmente a Nicolai, que já apresentava sinais de cansaço, mas com grande satisfação emprestava seu ombro como poleiro para Fawkes, a fênix de estimação do diretor. —Sei que é um homem adulto, bastante maduro e ponderado, e sei que não deixará se iludir pelas boas coisas que lhe sucederam após sua absolvição no Tribunal...

Snape, que conversava amigavelmente com Nicolai, parou para também prestar atenção à advertência de Dumbledore e só pelo tom solene com que ele falava, o mestre de Poções sabia que algo grave não poderia ser deixado de lado.

Nicolai tinha muitos defeitos, mas certamente que a fascinação não fazia parte dessa lista. Não se deixava iludir por ventos frescos, pois sabia que estes poderiam ser o prelúdio de devastadoras tempestades: —_Sim, eu sei professor... sei que não terei uma vida tranqüila e isenta de problemas... não por enquanto, pelo menos..._

Fawkes aprumou-se no ombro de Nicolai, também dando toda a sua atenção às palavras de seu Amo.

—Nicolai... você rompeu com a maldição Animago Mortis, mas não se iluda quanto ao seu aparente rompimento com o Círculo das Trevas... essa maldição só será rompida no instante que Voldemort morrer, deixar definitivamente este mundo...

Snape ficou apreensivo. Desconfiava que Dumbledore sabia muito mais do que Nicolai havia mostrado e dito e agora finalmente saberia se o seu velho amigo fora mesmo um Comensal oficializado ou apenas um seguidor ainda sem grandes vínculos.

—Alvo... se Nicolai se tornou mesmo um Comensal da Morte, o que houve então com a marca negra em seu braço?!

Nicolai dobrou-se sobre si mesmo, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre as pernas e olhando cegamente o chão ornamentado de pedras do gabinete diretor. Suspirou tristemente, mas não podia se enganar: aquilo era um fato que não poderia ser negado.

A fênix voou até o ombro de Dumbledore, que se aproximou suavemente do garoto cabisbaixo.

—Filho... seja sempre fiel a sua consciência, ao seu coração... é isso que vale.

Nicolai o encarou, por fim: —_Então, Professor, se ainda estou... ligado àquela miséria, por que então...?_

Dumbledore coçou o peitoril da ave que retribuiu o afago roçando a cabeça na testa do velho mago: —Essa ave maravilhosa que é a fênix, tem muitos poderes ocultos, assim como os dragões; esses animais fantásticos possuem poderes que eles próprios desconhecem ou tem controle, e muitas vezes seus poderes são manifestados com seus sentimentos. Fawkes se afeiçoou muito a você, Nicolai... e um dos poderes da fênix é suportar grandes cargas... e não apenas cargas materiais, mas também pesos morais que poderiam fazer sucumbir o mais forte e convicto ser humano...

Nicolai estreitou os olhos, fixando a vista na figura do mago e da fênix... ele havia entendido o que Dumbledore estava lhe dizendo.

—... e os dragões, como sabe, são extremamente valorosos moralmente: são honrados, dignos e leais entre eles. Instintivamente, ao juntar o fio de dragão com as penas que Fawkes lhe presenteou, você acabou criando uma espécie de amuleto que o protegeu de si mesmo, Nicolai... criou uma proteção espiritual para não sucumbir ao peso de seus erros passados no momento mais critico, onde sua mente poderia, naturalmente, traí-lo... você lembra do que ocorreu quando Oz Osborn conjurou a Morsmordre contra você, no Tribunal?

O animago ponderou por instantes, buscando suas lembranças; desviou o olhar para a janela em forma de gota, de onde entrava uma brisa fresca e podia ver o céu noturno e estrelado.

—_Naquele instante... foi como se eu tivesse sido transportado para muito longe dali... em tempo e espaço... fui para Zakopane, na Polônia... revi meu avô e revi o Sr Pderewski, o fabricante de instrumentos de cordas que vivia nos Montes Tatras... lembrei-me do dia em que o Patriarca me levou até lá para que o velho luthier fabricasse meu primeiro violino... sempre tive como esse um dos momentos mais agradáveis de minha vida..._

—E ao ser mentalmente transportado para um episódio bom de sua vida, automaticamente você criou uma vibração de nível elevado, fazendo com que seu fluído que estava negativo se polarizasse, invertendo-o; ao fazer isso, criou uma barreira para que a energia maligna contida na marca negra não se manifestasse... por isso sua marca não apareceu, Nicolai. Mas, lembre-se: essa pequena magia apenas o livrou de um instante crítico, ela jamais o livrará de Voldemort...

Dumbledore completava sua dissertação de forma benevolente. Nicolai comprimiu os lábios numa atitude resignada de quem aceitava sua realidade.

—_Eu havia cogitado algo do tipo... mas não sabia de onde tinha vindo a força que havia me protegido._

Nicolai levantou-se e aproximou-se de Dumbledore, acariciando a cabeça de Fawkes: —_Muito obrigado, belo Suzaku... você deu-me o maior de todos os presentes... Deu-me uma chance..._

* * *

Eram 10:40h da noite posterior ao regresso de Nicolai à Hogwarts. A noite estava fresca, os dias cada vez com temperaturas mais brandas por conta da proximidade do Outono, que pouco faltava para se iniciar. Fora, a brisa corria solta fazendo farfalhar a vegetação que, lentamente, começava a se tingir de ocres e vermelhos oxidados. A Lula Gigante descansava placidamente sobre o espelho d'água do lago. Aves noturnas faziam seus vôos e outros animais suas atividades de sobrevivência. Tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo.

Dentro do castelo a atividade já havia se encerrado há quase uma hora. Todos estavam recolhidos em dormitórios ou salões e pelos corredores, soturnamente, apenas caminhavam a vigilância, alguns gatos e outros seres de atividades noturnas. O silêncio quase mudo era quebrado apenas pelo baque seco de solados ao chão de pedras, dos monitores que faziam suas rondas noturnas, cada qual em suas jurisdições.

Hermione caminhava quase que automaticamente pelos mesmos corredores de todos os dias. Sendo a Monitora-chefe, era de sua competência verificar as áreas principais do castelo, como o salão de refeições e os corredores centrais. Estava distraída pensando no dia seguinte. Através do Profeta Diário, sabia que Nicolai havia sido absolvido, e através de Dumbledore, sabia que o animago retornaria para Hogwarts, embora não soubesse exatamente quando.

Havia dentro de si, em relação a isso, um misto de alívio e aflição. Alívio, provindo de seus bons sentimentos altruístas, por saber que o rapaz ganhou uma nova chance; aflição, provinda de uma mente racional demais, por não conseguir prever com exatidão como serão seus próximos dias tendo Nicolai, ex-Crookshanks, sempre por perto.

O tédio de sua ronda foi quebrado ao avistar um vulto parado próximo à janela de vitral, que parecia se distrair olhando as formas retorcidas através do vidro colorido e nervurado. Naturalmente deveria ser um aluno insone, mas pelo porte deveria ser um dos alunos de sexto ou sétimo anos, que, possivelmente, lhe daria algum trabalho devido à rebeldia típica de adolescentes-quase-adultos.

—Alto! Quem aí está? Sabe muito bem que após às dez horas nenhum aluno pode transitar pelo colégio. Eu o aconselho a retornar ao seu salão comunal imediatamente!

Hermione deu voz de comando firme e autoritária, mas o vulto apenas sorriu sem nenhuma afetação e aproximou-se da monitora, deixando ser iluminado pela luz fraca dos archotes presos à parede.

—_Peço perdão pela insolência, senhorita... conheço bem esta regra, mas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, principalmente quando se é necessário um encontro longe das vista da malicia e curiosidade._

Hermione permaneceu muda por um instante, até que baixou a varinha que apontava para o vulto, que era Nicolai.

—O professor Dumbledore havia me dito que retornaria para Hogwarts, mas não disse quando e nem que já estava aqui...

—_Não foi nossa intensão fazer uma surpresa, mas o mestre achou por bem não criar qualquer alarde até que eu seja apresentado oficialmente à Escola._

—Então.. você voltará a estudar aqui?

—_Sim... – Nicolai alargou seu sorriso, que até então estava tímido. —Agora serei seu colega de escola, continuarei de onde havia parado. Assim como você, estarei cursando o sétimo e último ano..._

Hermione estava tensa e apreensiva, embora não demonstrasse. Incrivelmente não sabia o que dizer e havia a sensação de _déjà vu_, pois, pela segunda vez, se encontrava com Nicolai naquela mesma hora e mesmo local.

—Err, bem... fiquei.. feliz em saber que foi absolvido, creio que... você merecia essa segunda chance, independente do seu.. passado... seja lá qual ele for. Dumbledore foi muito justo e bondoso em trazê-lo de volta para completar seus estudos... então eu... lhe desejo muita boa sorte... e que... tudo seja mais fácil para você, agora...

Nicolai estava emocionado e não conseguia conter o sorriso parvo e teimoso. Estendeu suas mãos à Hermione, a fim de agradecê-la:

—Permita-me?

Hermione, desconfiada, fitou por instantes as palmas de Nicolai estendidas para ela, até que cedeu ao apelo mudo e pousou suavemente suas mãos sobre as do animago.

—_Novamente.. e sempre.. eu lhe agradeço por tudo que fez por mim, por todos esses anos, mesmo não sabendo o que Crookshanks era na verdade... e mesmo depois de tudo que ocorreu a nós dois, mesmo pelo que tive de passar agora, as especulações... muito obrigado pelo apoio que me deu... de alguma forma eu sabia.. eu sentia que torcia por mim..._

Nicolai aproximou-se em dois passos de Hermione, que permanecia estática, mas mais relaxada, e levou as mãos da menina até os lábios, repetindo a mesma cena do primeiro encontro que tiveram, há muitos dias atrás. Com suavidade, beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos e após breves instantes, com relutância, afastou-se dela, soltando lentamente as mãos.

O rapaz fez uma solene reverência à Hermione, curvando-se ligeiramente para ela, virando sobre os calcanhares em seguida, começando a fazer o caminho que o levaria ao seu dormitório improvisado nas masmorras. Mas, há alguns passos, estancou e voltou a encarar Hermione, por sobre o ombro; uma expressão indefinida, marota, estranha, se desenhava em seu semblante. Hermione apenas vincou suas sobrancelhas em expectativa.

—_Apenas lhe advirto de algo, senhorita..._

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sentindo um gelo invadindo seu peito e entranhas. Apesar de tudo, ainda havia em si o sentimento de cautela contra Nicolai. Por vez, o animago pareceu se divertir com a expressão da garota, pois seu sorriso maroto se alastrou.

—_... que talvez a senhorita não seja mais a melhor aluna da atualidade de Hogwarts... agora que estou de volta, creio que terá de disputar esse título comigo..._

Hermione pareceu se aliviar da tensão e até deixou um sorriso mau se fazer no rosto. Num tom divertido e desafiador, replica à "ameaça" de Nicolai:

—E eu lhe digo, senhor, que tirar esse título de mim não será assim tão fácil, pois numa disputa como essa eu entro com muito prazer!

Nicolai apenas sorriu em resposta, assentindo com a cabeça. Com um passo à frente, uma névoa brilhante o envolveu, e saltando de dentro dela um enorme gato persa alaranjado correu faceiro de encontro à escuridão do corredor que levava às escadarias de acesso às masmorras.

Hermione apenas sorriu e meneou a cabeça, finalizando a sua ronda noturna e rumando às escadarias de acesso à torre da Grifinória.

* * *

Fim.

By Snake Eye's – Dezembro, 2007.

* * *

N/A:

Soltem rojões! Fogos de artifício! Balões! É festa!!!!!

E só por isso, quero um feriado nacional, em homenagem!

Finalmente, finalmente! Finalmente o fim de Animago Mortis!

Que alivio no coração! Que leveza nos ombros!

* * *

Desde já vou me justificando quanto ao término desse julgamento. Continuo não sabendo como é um julgamento autêntico. A princípio havia me baseado no que já vi em filmes e no que tinha lido num texto de net, sobre os julgamentos na Inglaterra; mas dae perdi esse texto e não tive paciência de procurar por outros, então esse final foi mesmo inventado, meio que baseado em parcas lembranças, mas ainda assim muito longe do que deve ser na real. Peço desculpas pela inventividade, embora aqui seja uma fic, há coisas que gosto que estejam bem de acordo com a nossa realidade. Fiz meu possível para que não saísse pueril, simplório e ilógico, fiz o possível para que saísse algo um mínimo convincente e que não ofendesse a inteligência de ninguém... espero ter conseguido.

Sim, minha ânsia de terminar Animago era enorme, mas sempre me freei para não fazê-la de forma desleixada, comprometendo a qualidade da fic. Espero muito que este final tenha agradado a você, Querida Leitora e, na pior das hipóteses, que não tenha de todo lhe decepcionado. E como pode perceber, foi deixado no ar um 'que' de continuação.

Então, eis meu presente para o seu Natal de 2007. Esta fic começou em meados de 2004 e não fossem as pendengas do mundo real, ela teria se encerrado há muito mais tempo e talvez com uma idéia mais bem desenvolvida e aproveitada.

É minha intensão, sim, criar uma espécie de "parte 2" de Animago Mortis e dar prosseguimento à idéia inicial que ficou perdida pelo caminho, juntar as pontas soltas e tentar realizar os sonhos das fãs por uma HG/ND. Mas isso levará ainda tempo e não garanto que será feita nos próximos meses e talvez até mesmo nos próximos dois anos, pois, a partir deste encerramento de Animago Mortis, partirei para a conclusão das outras três fics que estão também pendentes há anos e que quero muito concluí-las. Depois disso, então, veremos a tal continuação e a criação – talvez – de novas fics.

E quero muito os seus reviews, quero saber as suas avaliações e o que espera no futuro de Animago Mortis. Por favor, não deixe de comentar.

Não garanto nada pois ainda não me decidi por isso, mas talvez eu traga um capítulo 45 que seria um epílogo mostrando nossos personagens duas décadas depois (meio que imitando o final do livro 7 de HP, heheh). Uma pequena parte está escrita, mas ainda decidirei se é conveniente que seja terminada e publicada ou não, pois não quero que este epílogo influencie a continuação de Animago e talvez possa vir a desconsertar algumas coisas.

No mais, quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração de Cobra todo o bem que você me fez por ter lido, acompanhado, torcido, especulado sobre Animago Mortis. Muito obrigado por ter nos acompanhado até aqui e torcido por nós, sempre esperando pelo desfecho final.

Muito obrigado por ter estado conosco!!!

Luz & Força para todos nós!

Que Deus ilumine e guarde a todos nós!

Um maravilhoso Natal celebrado pela Vida e Amor do Mestre Jesus e um 2008 cheio de esperanças, projetos e concretizações!!

**SNAKE EYE's BR!!!**


End file.
